En la Mira
by Johnny Ficker
Summary: Después de un desafortunado evento, Lynn Sr. se ve obligado a buscar un nuevo empleo, terminando ahora dentro de una creciente compañía. Por desgracia, la vida tendría otros planes para el hombre, quien ahora corre peligro junto con su familia, y su única ayuda disponible provendrá de una... extraña mujer. (portada por TheFadedOne)
1. Encuentros

**Bien, ¿cómo puedo empezar y que puedo decir?**

 **Soy solo un tipo sentado al frente de una pantalla en su asiento escribiendo su primer fic de una serie que le ha gustado, nada más que decir excepto: gracias por decidir leer esto.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 1: Encuentros**

 **Aeropuerto Internacional O 'Hare, Illinois**

 **8:39 PM**

Aun en la noche y durante una nevada, el aeropuerto internacional O 'Hare estaba más lleno de lo usual, con el parqueadero más que lleno y las salas de espera que ni hablar. En esta clase de ambiente lleno uno debía tener cuidado de no perderse o dejar algún objeto personal sin cuidado.

El aeropuerto estaba repleto de diferentes personas de diferentes lugares del mundo, desde turistas viajando desde el otro lado del globo, gente visitando a sus seres queridos, hasta empresarios en viajes de negocios, obviamente en el lugar había más que variedad.

Sin embargo, una de estas personas no era como las otras. No estaba pasando como turista, no tenía algún familiar que visitar, ni tampoco estaba en uno de esos viajes de negocios común y corriente.

Una mujer de 27 años de edad con lentes de vidrio puestos, cabello castaño corto recogido en una cola de caballo, chaqueta negra y camiseta blanca puesta, jeans azules oscuros, zapatos negros, y llevando una maleta de viaje pequeña, caminaba a paso rápido por los pasillos del aeropuerto, parecía como si su vuelo estuviera a punto de salir y ella aún no había abordado el avión, pero ese no era el caso.

Volteando por otro pasillo, la mujer empezó a caminar a un paso más tranquilo, casi llegando a su destino: un local de café con tema francés. El lugar estaba más lleno de lo normal, que suerte que alguien ya había reservado la mesa en donde tomaría lugar la conversación.

Vio su reloj, 8:39 PM, nueve minutos tarde… no tan malo como otras veces.

Al entrar al café, el aroma de las bebidas calientes y el crujir del pan tostado había llamado la atención de mujer, propuesta a conseguir algo una vez que terminara todo. Un vistazo por el local después y había localizado al sujeto: un hombre de mediana edad, pelo negro con algunas canas a los lados, y vestido formalmente de negro como si se tratase de un jefe de alguna empresa importante y millonaria.

La mujer se abrió camino a la mesa, sentándose en ella y dejando su equipaje cerca, vio de frente al hombre acompañándola.

-Llegas tarde otra vez, Evelyn… pero es bueno volverte a ver.

-Lo mismo digo. Lamento la demora, deberías ver cómo está el trafico afuera. Me tuve que bajar del taxi a unos 5 minutos de aquí, y la entrada principal estaba algo llena, así que tome una ruta alternativa.

El hombre veía como Evelyn removía un poco de polvo que había quedado en su chaqueta.

-Dime que no entraste por el sector de manejo de equipaje o por los ductos.

-Pues…

El hombre quedo sin habla por algunos momentos, se le veía más que preocupado.

-Solo dime que nadie te vio.

-Tranquilo, Zachary me guio por el lugar y ayudo desactivando algunas cámaras.

La preocupación del hombre había bajado un poco, pero aún era notable. Aunque no haya sido vista por nadie, Evelyn aún podría terminar en muchos problemas por esa clase actos en lugares públicos y llenos. Y el hecho de que Zachary, su informático y uno de sus trabajadores, había estado involucrado no le había hecho sentir mejor. Tendría que hablar después con él acerca de meterse en los sistemas de lugares públicos.

-Mira, hablaremos de esto otro día. por ahora es mejor si nos concentramos en lo nuestro.

-Bien, ¿quién es nuestro querido cliente esta vez?

El hombre empezó a tomar un documento que tenía guardado en su maletín.

-Aun lo estamos investigando, pero la paga es buena si toda acción es llevada a cabo sin ningún problema. Sé que necesitas el dinero, y es por eso que te he escogido para llevar esto a cabo.

Evelyn tomo el documento y lo guardo dentro de su pequeña maleta, tendría que revisarlo después.

-Solo otro día de trabajo normal, ¿no?

-Evie, ya sabes que ningún trabajo tuyo es igual al otro. Lo tuyo requiere mucho esfuerzo y-

-Y mucho cuidado, ya lo sé, Konrad, ya he hecho esto muchas veces.

-Pero no las suficientes para que te consideres una experta, recuerda eso.

A la hora de tener que enviar a alguien a hacer un trabajo, Konrad no tenía problema en buscar al mejor sujeto preparado para llevarlo a cabo, el problema era tener que controlar y revisar que cada minuto ese sujeto no vaya a arruinar todo un buen trabajo por un pequeño error. Recientemente había perdido a otros trabajadores incluyendo uno de sus mejores amigos, y no quería perder a otro.

-Me dices esto por lo que paso con Andrew, ¿verdad?

El hombre quedo callado por un momento, pensando en lo que le había pasado a quien una vez había sido uno de sus mejores amigos y un perfecto trabajador. Si tan solo hubiera sabido lo que le pasaría…

-Lo siento, no quería traer ese tema.

-Eso ya no importa, Evie, lo pasado quedo en el pasado. Solo quiero que te cuides y que no bajes tu guardia en ningún momento, no quiero que pase… ya sabes qué.

-Sí señor, entiendo.

Los dos no hablaron por algunos momentos, entonces Konrad se levantó de su asiento preparándose para irse.

-Tu objetivo tiene una reunión en la ciudad de Madison, en el estado de Wisconsin, dentro de una semana. Tu vuelo sale en una hora, es mejor si vas preparando todo. Zachary te dará más información cuando llegues al hotel que te tenemos preparado en la ciudad. Tu equipo será puesto en el casillero del lugar, todo está preparado para tu llegada.

-Entendido.

Antes de irse, Konrad se detuvo un momento para responderle a la mujer en la mesa.

-Suerte, y… ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré, señor.

Después de eso, el hombre se fue y desapareció entre la multitud.

Evelyn se quedó sentada en el lugar, pensando en lo que tendría que hacer ahora y como seguiría, tendría que dejar todo listo para el vuelo… no sin antes pedir un buen café y un sándwich.

Aproximadamente una hora después, con la maleta ya en el avión y con el hambre eliminada, Evelyn subió al avión con destino a la ciudad de Madison.

Sentándose en su puesto y esperando a que el avión despegara, decidió sacar el documento de su maleta que había subido. Retirando los papeles del sobre, pudo ver la información de quien sería su próximo objetivo: un hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta años, calvo en una parte de su cabeza, pero no en el resto, y nariz larga. Quien haya mandado la solicitud solo quería muerto a este hombre:

Lynn L. Loud.

''Bien, señor Loud, que empiece la cacería.''

Con los papeles devuelta en su lugar y el avión ya en el aire, Evelyn decidió descansar por el resto del viaje. Recogiendo un walkman perteneciente a su viejo mentor dentro de su maleta, poniéndose unos audífonos, y reproduciendo su dispositivo, cerró los ojos para descansar.

Tenía una larga semana por delante.

 **Aeropuerto Internacional de Detroit**

 **9:00 PM**

'' **-Sabes cuanta falta haces en esta casa ahora mismo?''**

Lynn L. Loud sabía de lo que hablaba Rita, su esposa.

Que solo una madre cuide de sus 11 hijos en casa sonaría como una tarea imposible de hacer, lo bueno era que ella siempre suele tener todo bajo control en esta clase de momentos… bueno, casi siempre.

-Lo sé, cariño, pero entiende que esto es importante. ¿Sabes que tan bien es la paga si llego a dar una buena impresión a mis jefes y me dejan en una mejor posición?

'' **-Lo sé, Lynn, es solo que… no es lo mismo sin ti aquí. Los niños te extrañan y preguntan si estarás bien. Solo quieren tener más tiempo contigo.''**

-Mira, sé que me extrañan y que no he estado con ustedes últimamente, pero ¿qué te parece si una vez que termine todo esto le puedo pedir al jefe que me pueda dar más tiempo libre para pasar un tiempo libre con todos?

'' **-Si es posible… suena bien, solo quiero que no te olvides de nosotros.''**

-Vamos Rita, sabes que los quiero a todos por igual. Además, ¿cuándo los he olvidado?

'' **-Bueno, esta esa vez cuando compraste esa nueva van, y también cuando te encariñaste más con el internet y la tecnología, ¿y ya mencioné esa vez cuando- ''**

-De acuerdo, ya entendí, no siempre he estado atento de ustedes, pero prometo que no los olvidare en este viaje, pasare tiempo con mi querida familia una vez que todo esto termine. Un favor antes de que cuelgue, ¿Puedes pasarme a todos para hablar con ellos una vez más?

Unos minutos después la voz de todas las chicas y chico se escuchaban por el teléfono hablando a la vez. Una petición de silencio de parte del señor Loud basto para que todo se calmara al otro lado, dándole la calma necesaria para poder hablar.

Desde pidiéndole a Lori cuidar a sus hermanos, Leni obedeciendo a su hermana mayor, Luna no saliendo de la casa tan tarde para sus actos de banda, Luan no pasándose con las bromas, recordándole a Lynn seguir siendo la numero uno cuidando de los demás, Lucy no dándole un ataque al corazón a otros, Lana y Lola no pelearse tan a menudo, Lisa no intentar hacer explotar la casa, y a Lily seguir siendo él bebe más alegre del mundo.

Y, por último, Lincoln. Le pidió el favor especial de estar atento a su familia, ayudar con lo que sea, pero lo más importante: cuidar de sus hermanas y madre en todo tiempo, ahora él era el hombre de la casa.

Un beso de despedida a su esposa, un último saludo, y colgó el teléfono para arreglar todo para el siguiente vuelo.

Le era difícil tener que dejar a su familia atrás, pero era necesario si quería asegurar un buen futuro trabajando en una empresa prometedora que llevaría a cabo una reunión en la ciudad de Madison. Había tenido que salir de su viejo trabajo en el restaurante Aloha Camarada para poder trabajar en la empresa. No era que no le gustara su viejo trabajo, él lo había disfrutado mucho, pero desafortunadamente el local se había incendiado después de un problema eléctrico por causa de un cable roto, creando una chispa haciendo que todo el lugar ardiera en llamas. Afortunadamente nadie salió herido debido a que todo había pasado en la noche, cuando el lugar ya estaba cerrado.

Sergei, dueño del restaurante y amigo de Lynn, le dijo que habría planes para reconstruir el lugar, pero que tomaría un largo tiempo para que todo fuera restaurado.

Desafortunadamente, unos días más tarde, Sergei fue hallado muerto en su hogar.

Causa de muerte: falta de oxígeno, no se sabía más del tema.

Lo mal fue en peor cuando los planes para reconstruir el lugar fueron detenidos y cancelados inesperadamente. El señor Lynn Loud, esposo, y padre de 11, estaba oficialmente desempleado y sin ninguna paga.

Pensó en volver a su viejo trabajo en la oficina en donde solía trabajar, desafortunadamente el puesto había sido tomado a último momento. Durante los próximos días, Lynn busco un trabajo en los anuncios de periódicos, pero no encontraba nada. Anuncio tras anuncio fue tachado de la lista, parecía como si la cosa seguiría así por un largo tiempo.

Entonces, de la nada, un correo anónimo llego ofreciéndole un puesto libre en una empresa conocida:

'' **Empresas Grayson.''**

Había escuchado cosas buenas del lugar y de sus acciones en diferentes estados, no le había llamado mucho la atención desde entonces. El puesto libre no era de gran importancia, pero era lo único que quedaba, y la paga parecía ser aceptable. Desde entonces, Lynn ha estado trabajando en su puesto, en un local de oficinas cerca de Royal Woods, con mucho esfuerzo y ganándose el respeto y amistades de sus compañeros de trabajo en el proceso. Entre esas amistades se encontraba el encargado del lugar: James Holloway. El y Lynn habían tenido una buena relación desde que había llegado, ambos disfrutaban las conversaciones, anécdotas, y chistes que cada uno compartía en sus tiempos libres, parecían ser como si fueran amigos desde la infancia. Lo único raro era… que este hombre parecía familiar ¿lo había visto antes? Daba igual, Lynn se encontraba bien en su puesto, aunque llegaba a extrañar su viejo trabajo y a su familia por igual, ya que el turno de trabajo era un poco más largo de lo usual.

Un tiempo después, se anunció una reunión en la ciudad de Madison, en el estado de Wisconsin. Los diferentes encargados de los complejos en los otros estados asistirían a la reunión para poder dar un resumen de las diferentes acciones hechas durante el año, sus esfuerzos, sus objetivos, y otras cosas de más. Cada uno de los encargados podría llevar a uno de sus trabajadores como compañeros ayudantes en el viaje, no fue sorpresa que James escogería a Lynn el mismo día del anuncio. El trabajador escogido podría terminar con un buen ascenso si era mostraba ser útil, Lynn quería dar la mejor impresión para poder asegurar un mejor puesto, eso podría ayudar con la situación económica de su familia.

Una charla con su familia después, los planes listos, maletas preparadas, y despedidas hechas, Lynn ahora se encontraba en el aeropuerto listo para salir a otra ciudad que nunca había visitado, quedaría de encontrarse con James en el hotel más cercano del lugar a donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión.

Adentro del avión, decidió recostarse en su asiento para descansar, tendría que estar preparado para lo que vendría.

Tenía una larga semana por delante.

…

 **10:00 PM**

El teléfono en la mesa dentro del cuarto empezó a sonar, ya era hora de que sonara.

Fue hacia la mesa y respondió, esperaba buenas noticias después de tanta espera.

'' **-Ambos ya van en camino.''**

Había dicho una voz al otro lado de la línea, el plan iba en marcha.

-Excelente, solo quiero al asesino y al sujeto en el mismo lugar, no quiero que alguien más se meta en esto.

'' **-Como quiera, le avisaremos si hay alguna novedad.''**

Colgó el teléfono y volvió a su asiento junto a su escritorio. En este, había fotos del señor a quien decidió poner en la mira desde hace mucho tiempo, de una mujer, diferentes fotos de cámaras de seguridad, y diferentes documentos con información de ambos. Todo iba bien, claro que habría sangre en el proceso, pero haría cualquier cosa para poder terminar con dos personas de una sola acción. Ya había ordenado el asesinato de un viejo y había cancelado sus planes de reconstrucción para poder completar sus metas, no habría más incidentes que evitarían llevar a cabo sus planes, no perdería su única oportunidad de venganza que tenía.

Se fue a su cama para descansar después de todo lo hecho esa noche, y por lo que tendría que preparar en los próximos días.

Tenía una larga semana por delante... pero todo valdría la pena.

…

 **No esperen una actualización rápida, eso es todo lo que les digo.**

 **Gracias por leer, acepto reseñas de cualquier clase.**


	2. Identidades

**Y aquí estamos otra vez, con otro nuevo capítulo de este fic.**

 **Gracias a todos los que leyeron el capítulo anterior, y también gracias a Sam the Stormbringer y a t10507 por sus comentarios del capítulo pasado, se los agradezco mucho.**

…

 **Capítulo 2: Identidades**

 **Salón de Belleza abandonado ''Madame DeModete,'' Madison, Wisconsin**

 **7:00 AM**

Todo estaba oscuro en el cuarto, ningún sonido se podía escuchar, todo era paz y tranquilidad. En la cama pequeña del lugar se encontraba una mujer durmiendo tranquilamente, agotada un viaje que había hecho la noche pasada. Era un milagro que no hubiera frio dentro del cuarto con la nevada de afuera.

Una alarma empezó a sonar, pero en vez de sonar una de esos pitidos ruidosos, era una canción lo que sonaba en su lugar:

'' _Good Morning Starshine_ '' cantada por un tal William Oliver Swofford. Evelyn reconocía la canción, pero no recordaba haberlo puesto como alarma.

'' **-Buenos días bella durmiente! ¿Te gusta lo que escuchas? Suena familiar, ¿no?''**

Una voz proveniente de un transmisor implantado cerca de su oreja había dicho eso, seguía olvidando que lo tenía puesto.

Zachary… él había puesto esa canción.

Evelyn acababa de despertar, había tenido una noche más larga de lo normal debido a la tardanza de su taxi en llegar a su destino: una tienda de belleza que había cerrado hace tiempo que nadie había vuelto a usar, excepto Evelyn y otros sicarios como ella, ese sitio era una clase de lugar seguro temporal.

La mujer se levantó de la cama, se le notaba algo somnolienta.

-Zac, sabes cómo me pongo cuando me despiertan a estas horas, ¿verdad? ¿Y qué le has hecho a la alarma?

'' **-Ya sé cómo te pones, y es por eso que he reemplazado tu alarma normal con una de esas canciones que tienes en tu reliquia antigua que es ese walkman para que te pueda levantar el ánimo.''**

\- ¿Qué te he dicho acerca de tomar mi walkman y escucharlo sin mi permiso? ¿Y qué es eso de ''reliquia antigua?''

'' **-Quería probarlo para ver como sonaba y escuche algunas de las canciones. El objeto es algo pesado, ¿no? Es algo… anticuado, ¿nadie te ha hablado acerca de esos pequeños y ligeros MP3s que venden hoy en día?''**

Con en el estado en cómo se encontraba ahora mismo, lo único que podía decir ahora era:

-Púdrete, Zachary.

Dijo riendo un poco mientras se levantaba. Tenía algo de razón en lo de ''anticuado,'' pero aquel objeto tenía algo de valor para ella.

'' **-Levantándote con el pie izquierdo, ¿eh? Jeje, sabes, es bueno estar de vuelta en acción, especialmente con esa pequeña aventura de ayer en el aeropuerto. Por cierto, la opción de irte por los ductos no fue tan buena después de todo, ¿no?''**

 **-** Creo que aún tengo algo de polvo dentro de mi garganta por tomar ese camino. Dios, ¿hace cuanto tiempo que no limpian ese lugar?

'' **-Es un ducto, ¿crees que alguien se tomara la molestia de limpiar un lugar por donde nadie pasa?''**

La chica se decidió levantar de la cama y ordenarla un poco para el siguiente visitante, no iba a dejar todo desordenado como estaba.

-Bien, Zac, ¿Qué tenemos en la agenda para hoy?

'' **-Lo primero es lo primero, debes prepararte para entrar al complejo de encuentros. Te hemos dejado una identificación falsa lista para usar durante los próximos días. Como siempre, necesitaras hacerte un cambio de estilo con el equipo que te dejamos hace un día en el compartimento debajo de la cama. Además de eso, necesito que me mandes una foto una vez acabado tu cambio para terminar con el resto de tu tarjeta de identificación. Después de recogerlo, pasaras a un hotel con un cuarto listo para tu llegada.''**

Moviendo un poco el mueble pudo ver un tablón un poco suelto, significando que podía moverlo. Al hacer esto, encontró una caja mediana con diferentes clases de maquillaje, algo de tinte para cabello de color rubio, y un pequeño lápiz labial rojo. Llevando todo directo al baño, decidió prepararse para lo que tenía que hacer durante los próximos días: investigar la zona para la noche del asesinato.

Después de una ducha rápida y de secarse, empezó a prepararse para el resto del día cuando Zachary interrumpió sus pensamientos al hablar por el transmisor.

'' **Oye, Eve, ¿a que no adivinas en que empresa ha estado trabajando este tipo? Vamos, di lo primero que se te venga a la mente.''**

-No me digas… Grayson.

'' **Bingo! ¿A que no te ha dado una sorpresa eso? Y esa misma empresa tendrá su reunión anual en ese mismo complejo.''**

¿Su objetivo trabaja en la misma empresa que ella? ¿Ya llegaba el día de la reunión anual? La cosa probablemente se complicaría un poco mas.

-Eso solo significa que debo tener más cuidado con lo que hago en el lugar.

'' **-Exacto, a menos que quieras que tu jefe de tu otro trabajo te reconozca tan pronto entres al lugar entonces es mejor que te hagas un cambio de look completo. Pero nada de qué preocuparse, después de todo eres buena en esta clase de cosas, ¿no?''**

Si, con el equipo correcto era buena en cambiar de look en cuestión de minutos, había estado haciendo esto desde hace tiempo.

Con lo del comentario acerca de encontrarse con su jefe de ese otro trabajo, había una explicación para eso.

Todos se saben las historias de superhéroes y como salvan al mundo, y entonces también están sus tales identidades secretas. Estas ayudaban a mencionados superhéroes poder vivir una vida normal como civiles comunes y corrientes, pudiendo así obtener trabajos normales sin ser reconocidos por cualquier extraño caminando por la calle, la cosa con Evelyn era la misma…. solo que en vez de salvar vidas ella las quitaba.

Hace tiempo, antes de entrar en el negocio de los sicarios, ella había aceptado un puesto en uno de los locales cercanos a su apartamento. No esperaba mucho cuando entro por primera vez a las Empresas Grayson, pero su tiempo no había sido tan malo después de todo.

Evelyn sabía que Empresas Grayson, fundada por el señor Travis M. Grayson junto con sus dos hijos, Timothy y Tobías M. Grayson, había estado activa desde finales de los años 70. Al comienzo, la empresa había estado trabajando en diferentes clases de electrodomésticos para hogar, desde televisores baratos hasta relojes eléctricos. No era mucho lo que hacían o ganaban, pero al menos el negocio iba bien. Durante los próximos años, gracias a buenas decisiones tomadas por parte de Travis y sus hijos, la empresa fue subiendo a flote y su éxito fue asegurado. Para ahora, la empresa se especializaba en computadoras, objetos para laboratorios, casas automáticas, y otras cosas, y hasta habían trabajado en sus propias gafas de realidad virtual que terminaron siendo un éxito. Uno de los juegos incluidos con el producto era una clase de supervivencia zombie con baile incluido, o algo parecido.

¿Cómo sabia Evelyn todo esto? Ella misma trabaja como secretaria para Tobías, quien hoy en día era el presidente de la empresa junto con la ayuda de su hermano. El mismo que asistiría a esta reunión, y el mismo de quien tendría que asegurarse de que no la reconociera, ya que ella le había dicho a su jefe que tomaría un descanso y por eso no podría asistir a la reunión, además de que sería complicado explicarle esto del trabajo de sicario. Debía tener cuidado durante los próximos días.

Una vez acabada su modificación, cambiando el color de su cabello por uno rubio, con todo su rostro maquillado (pero no demasiado), y con los labios pintados, preparo todo para salir. Pero antes, poniéndose cerca de una pared blanca en una parte con luz del cuarto, se tomó una foto para mandarla a Zachary, quien modificaría algunas cosas y terminaría con la tarjeta de identificación que usaría para entrar al edificio en donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión.

Una vez terminado con eso, recibió luz verde de parte del informante para primero ir por su identificación y después proceder al hotel no tan lujoso en donde se estaría quedando durante su operación. Pero aún tenía una pregunta que hacer antes de salir.

-Zac, sabemos algo más de este señor Lynn?

'' **-Aun seguimos investigando, encontrar información de este tipo es extraño.''**

-A que te refieres?

'' **-Que no podemos encontrar casi nada de él, excepto su foto y el resto de su información que ya sabemos, es como si el tipo no hubiera hecho casi nada durante su vida.''**

Ese comentario de parte de su compañero había preocupado un poco a Evelyn.

\- ¿Revisaron si había algo más de su historial?

'' **-Revisamos todo, pero tampoco hay nada. Es como si…''**

La línea quedo en silencio por un momento, Zachary parecía estar pensando en algo.

\- ¿Como si qué?

'' **Como si se hubiera eliminado parte de su información. No sabemos más de él, no tenemos ni idea si es alguna clase de idiota corrupto que merece morir, o si es un simple civil común y corriente.''**

Esto había complicado un poco más las cosas. La agencia en donde trabaja Evelyn envía agentes a matar personas… pero no civiles normales, como otros sicarios lo hacían. No, ellos se concentraban en gente que de verdad merecía un buen castigo. Si el cliente llegaba a dar una buena razón para eliminar a dicha persona, el proceso seguiría sin problema, pero ellos no matarían a cualquier civil común y corriente solo porque les pagan y listo.

Lynn L. Loud parecía ser uno de esos hombres comunes y corrientes, no un criminal. La única información que Zachary había podido sacar de reportes policiales acerca de él era sobre un supuesto caso de negligencia infantil investigado por un tal oficial Simon, pero eso fue hace meses y el caso ya había sido cerrado como si nada hubiera pasado. Y eso era todo, no había mas nombres, información, o progreso del caso mencionado.

¿Negligencia infantil con quién? ¿Lynn tiene hijos? ¿Tiene familia? ¿Estaba preparándose para matar a un hombre inocente con una familia feliz esperándolo en casa?

No se sabía nada, era como si no quisiera que nadie supiera de él. Y el caso ya no importaba, ya que fue cerrado hace tiempo y el tipo parece haber salido limpio de eso, por ahora no había alguna otra razón para eliminarlo, y eso le preocupaba a Evelyn.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que me enviaron a matar a una persona civil y corriente?

'' **-No lo sabemos, pero ya sabes cómo las apariencias pueden engañar. Se ve como otro tipo normal que te encuentras en la calle, pero puede que termine siendo un traficante ilegal, o un secuestrador, o quien sabe que otra clase de barbaridad que merezca ser detenido. Lo que te digo, Eve, es que ya estás ahí, ya te has establecido, y volver atrás sería algo complicado, ya que si esto llega a ser un malentendido entonces ya será tarde para volver a hacer todo de nuevo. Debes seguir con tu misión con mucho cuidado, yo hablare con Konrad e investigare lo más que pueda acerca de este tipo antes de que se vaya, a no ser que queramos que todo termine como todo termino con Andrew.''**

\- ¿Crees que lo que le paso con Andrew está pasando otra vez?

'' **-Solo esperemos que no, y que todo esto sea un malentendido o un error de información. Konrad no quiere perder a alguien más, pero lo mejor es seguir con la misión con mucho cuidado, debes estar atenta a cualquier cosa. Por ahora, mejor sigue a recoger tu identificación y después prosigue al hotel.''**

-Entendido, cambio y fuera.

Esa conversación había dejado a la chica pensativa, ¿estaba en camino a su propia trampa, o era una misión normal que empezó mal por falta de información? De hecho, fue por esa clase de falta de información que la agencia había perdido a Andrew por una trampa preparada por alguien cuya identidad seguía siendo desconocida. ¿Estaría pasando lo mismo ahora? Evelyn pensaría en eso durante el resto de la semana, por ahora tenía que concentrarse en seguir con lo suyo. Saliendo del lugar abandonado, fue en camino a su destino en donde recibiría su identidad temporal, una curiosa tienda de empeño.

'' _Interesante… lugar.''_ Había pensado Evelyn al entrar.

Dentro encontró a un hombre viejo quien le daría lo que necesitaba. Le dijo lo que necesitaba, y, después de retirarse por un rato, el viejo volvió con un sobre pequeño que tenía lo que buscaba.

Hoy dejaría de ser Evelyn, ahora era Gwen Anderson, supervisora de eventos del edificio de reuniones.

 **...**

 **Hotel Sunny Inn, Madison, Wisconsin**

 **8:33 AM**

Paz y tranquilidad, eso era todo lo que Lynn Sr. estaba sintiendo ahora mismo en la comodidad de su cama, algo que casi podía tener en su hogar. Había llegado tarde al hotel debido a un inconveniente a la hora de salir del avión, la puerta se había quedado atascada por el frio y todos adentro habían tenido que esperar una hora y media para poder salir del avión una vez todo fuera arreglado. Después de llegar por un taxi pedido por James, su jefe a cargo de él en este viaje, fue directo a su cuarto elegante que se encontraba en el séptimo piso. Cambiándose de ropa y enviando un mensaje a su familia de que había llegado bien, se desplomo en la cama.

Acabando de despertar, decidió ver el reloj eléctrico (que casualmente era de la misma marca de empresa en donde trabajaba ahora) en la mesa de noche al lado de su cama.

8:33 AM.

Algo temprano, seguro podía seguir tomando un descanso y después… un momento, ¿cuál era la hora?

¿8:33 AM?

Lynn nunca se había levantado de la cama tan rápido, ¿y porque no hacerlo? Tenía menos de 7 minutos para encontrarse con James en el lobby del hotel a las 8:40, y ni si quiera tenía la ropa lista para el día.

Vaya manera de empezar un viaje.

Se supone que un buen trabajador nunca debería llegar tarde, si quería impresionar a sus jefes tendría que ser más rápido que eso.

Dándose una ducha rápida y vistiéndose lo más rápido posible, Lynn salió rápido del cuarto, por poco rompiendo la puerta en el proceso. Con solo 5 minutos restantes, fue corriendo al elevador, oprimió el botón y espero un minuto… no fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta del cartel con la noticia de que el elevador se encontraba en mantenimiento esa mañana. No hay problema, aún hay tiempo.

Sin gastar otro segundo más, fue bajando las escaleras lo más rápido posible, pero encontrándose con el pasillo bloqueado por un desorden de maletas siendo limpiado ahora por algunos sirvientes del hotel. Con 5 pisos más y 3 minutos restantes, Lynn no tuvo otra opción que tener que saltar la pila de maletas. Tomando algo velocidad, salto lo más alto posible. Por poco fallando el salto, logro soltar el obstáculo… pero termino fallando en el aterrizaje y cayó al piso. Levantándose y limpiándose un poco, siguió su camino mientras dejaba a los empleados del hotel algo sorprendidos por el salto. Siguió bajando las escaleras a un paso rápido mientras evitaba a otras personas y objetos en el camino, pensando en que así es como se debería sentir Lincoln cada vez que cruzaba el pasillo para llegar al baño. Con solo un piso restante, decidió ir más despacio, no queriendo tropezar con algo justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar. Desafortunadamente, el pobre no había notado que los cordones de sus zapatos se habían desatado por la corrida y termino yendo de frente, no sin antes que una palabra se le viniera a la mente antes de caer:

-Rayos.

Cayendo por las escaleras y por poco haciendo tropezar a otras personas en el camino, su caída termino en el suelo de cerámica del lobby, no fue un aterrizaje muy suave que digamos. Recuperándose en el suelo, decidió revisar su reloj:

8:40 AM, justo a tiempo.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, señor?

Al parecer había aterrizado en frente de algún sujeto quien le estaba ofreciendo una ayuda con la mano para poder levantarse. Lynn acepto la ayuda y se levantó, no sin antes amarrar los cordones de sus zapatos bien esta vez.

-Sí, todo bien, muchas gracias señor…-

Lynn había quedado sin habla al ver quien le había ofrecido la ayuda, Tobías M. Grayson, el mismísimo presidente de aquella gran empresa… y acababa de quedar en ridículo en frente de él.

Con 58 años de edad, pelo canoso, vestido con un traje formal café y con una corbata roja, Tobías era uno de los hombres más reconocidos de todo el país junto con su hermano. Su generosidad le había traído respeto de parte de muchos. Era un hombre difícil de hacer enojar, y cuando eso pasaba… bueno, no era nada lindo verlo de esa forma.

Lynn ahora estaba en frente de él sin palabras que decir. Había escuchado mucho de él y de su hermano y de cómo sus decisiones y acciones hicieron a la empresa exitosa.

Se podría decir que admiraba mucho al hombre.

-Ah, Lynn, es bueno verte aquí. Te presento a Tobías M. Grayson, actual presidente de la empresa.

Había dicho James Holloway, de la misma edad y estatura de Lynn, pelo negro y con un bigote del mismo color, vestido formalmente y listo para otro día de trabajo.

-Ah, así que este es el Lynn del que me estabas hablando, ¿no? ¡Un gusto!

Tobías le extendió la mano a Lynn, quien respondió temblando de los nervios que tenía al estar frente a alguien de suma importancia. Ya era un milagro que no se hubiera desmayado a este punto por su recién accidente frente a él.

-Es u-u-un gusto, s-s-eñor Grayson.

-Puedes llamarme Tobías, el título de ''señor Grayson'' me parece innecesario.

-Si señor Gr-digo, Tobías.

Este Lynn era un caso curioso para Tobías. Noto lo nervioso que estaba, haciéndolo recordar sus primeros días de trabajo de su empresa cuando recientemente había sido fundada. ¿Quién no había pasado por esa etapa de nerviosismo al menos una vez en sus vidas?

Al dejar de saludar a Tobías y a James, los tres pasaron al salón de comidas, listos para un buen desayuno. Una vez tomados sus platos con alimento, fueron a una mesa cercana a hablar. Tobías necesitaba hablar más con este Lynn, necesitaba conocer más acerca de este nuevo compañero de James.

-Vaya caída que tuvo usted ahí, ¿porque tanta prisa?

-Mis disculpas por eso, estaba algo apurado por llegar y no quería llegar tarde y arruinar algo.

Tobías rio un poco, recordando como también había pasado por lo mismo hace tiempo.

-Sabes, me recuerdas a mi cuando no quería llegar tarde al negocio que mi padre había acabado de empezar, toda ayuda era necesaria para él. – dijo mientras comía otro pedazo de fruta de su plato, decidió continuar.

-Dime, Lynn, ¿Cómo fue que escuchaste de la compañía?

-Bueno, fue por un anuncio en una carta que había recibido hace tiempo.

-Jeje, sabía que esos anuncios en correos servirían para algo, trajeron a alguien bueno. Y eso que James me decía que eso no iba a servir, ¿Quién tiene la razón ahora, querido James?

El jefe rio un poco y tomo un poco de su jugo antes de seguir con el tema.

-Sabes, James me ha contado mucho de tu servicio en nuestro local de oficina en Royal Woods, bonito pueblo, por cierto, y me ha dicho que has estado haciendo un muy buen trabajo. ¿Habías trabajado en esto antes?

-Sí, hace tiempo, aunque no era lo que quería y me fui a trabajar a un restaurante, donde me sentía mejor.

-Un hombre trabaja mejor en donde se siente mejor, digo yo. ¿Y qué fue lo que paso? Si te gustaba tanto ese trabajo entonces no lo hubieras abandonado.

Lynn no quería recordar lo que había pasado con el tema del restaurante y su ya difunto dueño, le traía algo de tristeza que no quería pasar ahora mismo.

-Yo… en verdad no quiero hablar del tema, solo digamos que todo se fue por un incendio y otras cosas malas.

Tobías entendió a Lynn, si no quería seguir recordando momentos difíciles entones no lo obligaría a hacerlo. Después de todo, él también tenía recuerdos de su pasado que preferiría no recordar.

-Entiendo, continuemos con otro tema. ¿Cómo te has sentido en tu puesto?

-Bien, es lo mejor que he podido tener cuando acabo mi otro trabajo, además me he sentido bienvenido con James y con los otros trabajadores. Me ha ayudado a mí y a mi familia mucho.

A Tobías le había llamado la atención ese último comentario.

-Ah, tiene familia, deben estar felices por su puesto actual, ¿verdad? Si no le importa que pregunte, ¿Qué tan grande es?

Lynn recordó en ese momento que no había saludado a su familia desde la mañana, tendría que hacerlo lo más pronto posible una vez terminado esto. A su familia si le había gustado su nuevo empleo, lo que no le había gustado era su más larga ausencia del hogar. Intentaría no mencionar ese problema, ya que de seguro no era de gran importancia para él. Terminando de masticar una tostada, le respondió al presidente de la empresa.

-Pues sí, todos los 12 integrantes de la familia, una hermosa esposa, 10 hijas y 1 hijo, están bien con esto.

Tobías por poco había escupido el jugo que tenía en la boca, James casi se atora con un pedazo de fruta por el comentario hecho, regando su café por culpa de su mano por la reacción.

-Mis disculpas, ya vuelvo en un momento. – James se excusó caminando al baño para limpiarse la camisa y pensar un poco en lo que acababa de decir Lynn.

Tobías había quedo impresionado con el comentario del trabajador en frente de él, con una familia tan grande seguro debía trabajar sin parar para poder mantener todo su hogar en calma.

-Vaya… señor Lynn, había escuchado de algunos de mis trabajadores con familias de 5 o de 6… pero de 13 en total, contando con usted, estoy impresionado. Me sorprende que no haya perdido la cabeza aun viviendo en ese estado.

-Es caótico, claro que lo es, pero haría lo que fuera para mantener a todos seguros y sin que les falte nada.

El presidente había quedado impresionado por el comentario hecho por el hombre. Trabajaba en un puesto en donde no estaba tan bien… y lo hacía por su familia. Tenía que reconocer que el hombre si llegaría lejos por cualquiera de su querida familia, y admiraba eso de él.

-Lynn, con una familia tan grande estarías trabajando horas extra para poder mantener estable a tu familia, ¿no es así?

-Sí señor, es algo agotador, pero vale la pena.

-Admiro lo que haces, pero quiero que recuerdes algo. – dijo mientras acercaba un poco la silla a la mesa para poder hablar con Lynn.

-El trabajo es importante, mantiene todo a flote y te provee cualquier cosa que necesites… pero es mejor mantener a flote tu buena relación con tu familia primero. Este comentario viene de parte de alguien que sabe de estas cosas, yo mismo aprendí eso en los momentos buenos y malos con mi padre y hermano al iniciar la empresa. Pasa tiempo de calidad con tu familia, escúchalos, aprende de ellos, se un buen ejemplo para todos, porque llegara el día cuando ya sea demasiado tarde y todos se habrán ido. Piensa en lo que te acabo de decir, ¿de acuerdo? También quiero que le pidas a James que pueda cortar tu tiempo de trabajo, yo hablare con él si es necesario.

-Sí señor, lo hare, muchas gracias.

-Bien, ahora vamos, tenemos que ir a revisar el complejo que usaremos durante esta semana. – dijo levantándose de su asiento junto con Lynn, quien estaría pensando en lo que su presidente le había acabado de decir.

Saliendo del lugar, James se reencontró con los dos, uniéndose al grupo en su camino para el lugar no tan lejos del hotel. Lynn siguió delante mientras los dos caminaban atrás. Tobías aprovecho para preguntarle algo a James.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué le paso a tu otro ayudante? ¿Cuál era su nombre?

-Ned. Lo tuve que despedir por motivos de seguridad, el tipo había intentado modificar algunos documentos de mi oficina.

Tobías quedo algo sorprendido.

-Vaya, de todas las personas en el lugar no creía que Ned pudiera hacer tal cosa. Simplemente no lo esperaba.

-Yo tampoco lo esperaba, señor, pero lo hecho ya está hecho. Al menos lo he reemplazado por Lynn, quien probablemente será mucho mejor que él.

Los dos siguieron su camino al complejo sin seguir hablando del tema.

…

 **8:50 AM**

El teléfono del sujeto empezó a sonar otra vez, será mejor que sean buenas noticias.

'' **\- ¿Cómo va todo?''-** Dijo alguien con un modificador de voz al otro lado de la línea, era el jefe.

-Todo va según lo planeado, señor.

'' **-Bien, quiero a todos y a cada uno de esos encargados de las compañías en ese mismo cuarto en la noche después de la reunión, nadie más, ¿entendido?''**

-Sí señor, lo tengo claro.

'' **-Dices eso cuando probablemente no es así, por eso te voy a recordar esto otra vez: si llego a saber que alguien escapa del lugar vivo entonces puedes irte despidiendo de esa identidad oculta tuya y de mi protección. Puedes ir a pudrirte en la prisión, ¿entendido?**

-Sí señor, entendido.

'' **-No creas que he olvidado lo tuyo la última vez que hicimos esto, y por poco eso nos sale caro a todos. Si no hubieras llegado a matar a ese hombre a tiempo…''**

-Tranquilo, ahora tengo todo bajo control.

'' **-Y espero que siga así.''**

El sujeto colgó al otro lado de la línea, la conversación con su jefe ya había llegado a su fin… por ahora.

Él tenía todo planeado para esa noche, tendría a todos en el mismo cuarto, llevaría a cabo el plan, y el jefe no lo mataría, fácil.

Pero él tenía algunas modificaciones en mente que probablemente le costarían la vida si no lo hacia todo rápido. Lynn y esa mujer, quien supuestamente tendría que asesinarlo esa noche, acabarían en el mismo salón y terminarían como los otros. Serian solo otras desafortunadas víctimas de un evento que nadie habría visto venir, lo mostrarían en las noticias, se desharían de los cuerpos, y todo terminaría ahí para los dos. Lo había hecho con ese asesino la última vez, cuando lo atrajo a su trampa, y hubiera escapado de ella si no le hubiera disparado justo antes de que pudiera escapar.

Su jefe había visto todo y no le gusto eso, pensó que era innecesario poner a más gente en esa trampa ya que haría más complicadas las cosas, y ahora estaba pensando en meter a dos personas en un lugar en donde no deberían estar presentes, pero él los atraería a los dos, y no los dejaría salir vivos de esta.

…

 **El tiempo de actualización de este fic sera variado, no esperen otro capítulo el mismo día de cada semana.**

 **Acepto reviews y criticas de cualquier clase, gracias por leer.**


	3. Reconocimiento

**Bienvenidos a otro nuevo capítulo. Publico esto más temprano debido a que vuelven los estudios y no tendré tanto tiempo disponible para escribir, así que aprovecho a publicar esto de una vez.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a t10507, Sam the Stormbringer, Masteralan116, Belzer, AnonimousReader98, y a otros visitantes que me dan el ánimo para seguir adelante con este fic (y al menos mostrar que algo estoy haciendo bien… creo).**

 **Disclaimer: Loud House y sus personajes les pertenecen a Nickelodeon y a sus creadores, bla bla bla, y otras cosas (¿Es necesario comentar esto? Digo, creo que a este punto ya todos saben que esta serie no nos pertenece a ninguno de nosotros).**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 3:** **Reconocimiento**

…

 **Complejo de** **reuniones** **Roxonfeller, Madison, Wisconsin**

 **9:30 AM**

Llegar al hotel y establecerse había sido fácil, su cuarto ya había sido reservado hace tiempo con la ayuda de la agencia. Bajo el nombre de Gwen Anderson, Evelyn trabajaría como supervisora de eventos en el complejo de reuniones Roxonfeller, abierto al público desde 1968. Hablando con la encargada del pequeño hotel y tomando su cuarto ya preparado, decidió revisar que todo estuviera en orden.

Encontró ropa en el closet del cuarto, dejada por uno de los trabajadores de la agencia la noche pasada, y decidió ponerse una camisa blanca de manga larga y un pantalón formal negro, necesitaba verse como el resto de los trabajadores del complejo. También necesitaba abrigarse lo mejor posible, ya que se había reportado la llegada de otra tormenta de nieve por la tarde. Antes de salir, decidió ponerse una chaqueta, botas, y guantes para el invierno que se encontraban listas en el closet, agradecida de que no hubieran olvidado poner eso ahí. También encontró en su mesa de noche un celular nuevo que podría usar para anotar información y para otras cosas. Lo tomo y lo guardo en su bolsillo, le sería útil en el futuro.

Salió unos minutos más tarde, caminando por las calles de la ciudad con altos edificios cuyo ambiente era frio, aunque a nadie le parecía importar esta clase de clima, ya estaban acostumbrados a esto.

Unos minutos después y evitando una caída por causa de hielo en el suelo, encontró el lugar en donde llevaría a cabo su misión: un largo edificio rectangular de cuatro pisos con vidrios en las paredes, y hasta sorprendentemente con un bello jardín protegido por un domo de vidrio en la terraza (con temperatura controlada) con una clase de cabaña moderna ubicada en el medio de esta.

Resumido, era como un castillo de cristal.

Si, tenía que admitir que el lugar se veía bonito, ¿cuánto debió costar reservar el lugar?

Cruzo una calle, dirigiéndose al edificio, teniendo cuidado de no resbalarse otra vez en el camino. Entrando al lugar al pasar por unas puertas giratorias, noto que el clima cambio bastante a uno calentado, gracias al control de temperatura que había sido puesto en el lugar hace tiempo, el frio ya no sería un problema ahora. Todo el piso estaba alfombrado con una clase de patrón de cuadros, las paredes todas limpias y lisas, los pasillos repletos de gente preparando mesas y otras cosas para el evento, y con muchas puertas a diferentes cuartos (la mayoría de estas con conexión al gran salón principal en el centro, donde se llevaría a cabo toda la reunión). Los pasillos mencionados del lugar estaban llenos de gente que estarían viniendo el resto de los días del evento, podría mezclarse fácilmente con la multitud durante su estadía. Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por la voz de Zachary en su transmisor.

'' **-Bien, veo que estas dentro.''**

Evelyn decidió sacar su celular que le habían dejado en el hotel y se lo llevo al oído, pretendiendo estar hablando con alguien más. Parecería una loca hablando a la nada si no hacia eso.

-Sí, fue fácil entrar, ¿cómo está la seguridad?

'' **-Un poco más alta con este evento de la empresa en progreso. Seguro es por causa del tiroteo de hace cuatro meses en ese otro complejo de la empresa en Oregón. Tú estabas trabajando con el señor Tobías para entonces, debiste escuchar algo de eso.''**

Si, lo había escuchado, y ya sabía cómo había terminado todo.

Hace tiempo, uno de los edificios de Empresas Grayson, en Oregon, había sido asaltado por un grupo terrorista desconocido. Habían entrado al mismo salón en donde se estaba llevando a cabo una conversación con los encargados de los negocios del estado mencionado.

Ninguno de ellos fue dejado vivo, incluido Andrew, quien había estado en una misión de infiltración en el lugar haciéndose pasar como otro trabajador. Y, como se sabe, todo termino mal. Las grabaciones del lugar mostraban que Andrew había podido escapar del edificio por la fuerza, corriendo hacia el parqueadero y logrando subir a su auto, pero alguien lo había estado esperando ahí y se acercó al vehículo con un arma. Extrañamente, la grabación había sido interrumpida por estática mientras en el fondo se escuchaban disparos, para cuando la señal volvió se podía ver el auto abandonado y con unas balas en el suelo junto con un rastro de sangre. Desde entonces, nadie volvió a escuchar de Andrew.

Eso le había dado fuerte a Konrad, quien había sido su amigo desde hace tiempo. Él mismo llegaba a culparse de lo ocurrido, recordando que él fue quien le había dicho que siguiera con la misión y que no se preocupara de nada. Creía que todo terminaría ahí, pero Andrew no fue el único. Un tiempo después otros sicarios fueron cayendo uno por uno en diferentes lugares y momentos. Algunos no tenían ningún problema con sus misiones y volvían sanos y salvos, pero otros volvían dentro de una bolsa para cadáveres. La paranoia había sido vista en otros sicarios a la hora de salir, no sabían si su próxima misión sería la última, por eso se les recomendaba tener más cuidado en todo lo que hacían. Hasta entonces, la agencia estaría investigando lo que pasaba, se temía que alguna clase de información había sido expuesta por alguien, y nadie había querido hablar del tema desde entonces.

Mientras tanto, la seguridad de los eventos de la empresa había sido incrementado, bajando el miedo de los visitantes, pero complicando a la vez un poco la cosa para Evelyn. Pero mientras que actuara normal, todo saldría bien.

'' **-Si quieres revisar el lugar tendrás que ir por un poco de equipo que te han dejado abajo en los casilleros. Tendrás que pasar por uno de los guardias para poder entrar, pero eso no será difícil con la identificación que recogiste. Una vez que la tengas, podrás revisar el lugar sin problemas durante los próximos días.''**

-Entendido, te hablo después.

Alejo su celular de su odio y lo guardo, haciéndolo ver que había terminado con otra llamada más.

Fue a las escaleras para bajar a los casilleros de los trabajadores, donde dejaría y recogería algunas cosas. Pasando por un guardia de seguridad y mostrándole su identificación falsa de trabajadora, pudo pasar sin ningún problema. Llego a su casillero y dejo la mayoría de su vestimenta invernal dentro, ya no necesitaría eso por un tiempo. Dentro de este, encontró diferentes tarjetas de acceso que le ayudarían a entrar a cualquier cuarto sin problema (tendría que agradecer a Zachary después por recrear esas tarjetas de la compañía de alguna forma, ya no tendría que dejar inconsciente a alguien para obtener una). También encontró algunos papeles falsificados que le dejarían pasar como solo otra supervisora de eventos del complejo que fue transferida de otro lugar.

Volviendo a subir las escaleras, decidió revisar el gran salón en donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión de la empresa. Era lo suficientemente grande para hacer cualquier clase de conferencia, con sillas cómodas, y con un escenario al frente para dar alguna presentación. Habría mucha gente presente ese día, definitivamente no sería un buen lugar para eliminar a alguien. Fue rumbo a las escaleras y al segundo piso, donde quedaría el comedor, en donde se prepararía un buffet para todos los invitados.

Mientras iba en camino para el tercer piso, noto diferentes salidas de emergencia en caso de cualquier emergencia, podrían servir para algo, decidió recordar todas las salidas disponibles.

Siguió arriba hacia el tercer piso, encontrando cuartos vacíos, aquí se llevarían a cabo otras pequeñas reuniones separadas de otras. Siguiendo su camino, noto elevadores en un rincón, pensando en las posibilidades de moverse por el lugar. Podría subir por la trampilla de la cabina, subir por los cables o dejar que el elevador la pudiera llevar arriba, y así poder pasar por algún ducto de ventilación del lugar. Pero era mejor olvidar eso, no podría irse por ductos a menos que en verdad quisiera llamar la atención por su atuendo sucio y polvoriento, pero tendría en mente esa ruta y el del ascensor en caso de emergencia.

Desde el cuarto piso solo se aceptaba la entrada a los miembros del staff del complejo, donde se hallaban cuartos con diferentes clases de materiales para diferentes reuniones y unos pocos cuartos con equipo de mantenimiento del lugar. Pasar por los pasillos del piso no había sido tan difícil cuando te haces pasar por uno de los supervisores. Uno de los guardias había pedido ver la información de Evelyn, quien en cambio le mostro la identificación de Gwen Anderson, una sustituta de las oficinas en Michigan. Dejándola pasar, siguió su camino a la terraza, el último lugar para revisar.

Noto adelante una puerta automática de vidrio, y al otro lado un jardín interior con diferentes clases de plantas protegidas por el domo que había visto desde afuera.

Entrando al moverse las puertas, noto que de pronto la temperatura había cambiado a una húmeda, esto ayudaba al estado de las plantas dentro del domo. Desde afuera se podía ver la ciudad y como había sido cubierto de blanco. Tenía que admitir que el lugar se veía bien, después de todo, ella misma le gustaba pasear por esta clase de lugares cuando tenía tiempo. Además, tenía una clase de música de fondo relajante, haciendo que el jardín pareciera más tranquilo. Podría quedarse horas en el lugar, pero ahora no tenía tiempo libre para pasear o pensar en otra cosa, tenía que concentrarse en su trabajo de revisar el área.

Camino por un sendero de piedra por el jardín, pasando al lado de diferentes arbustos (que harían un buen lugar para esconderse), viendo diferentes clases de flores, y pasando por un puente de madera que atravesaba un rio. Era curioso ver que el lugar tenía un rio, y hasta una cascada proveniente de una formación de piedra al otro lado del jardín, quien quiera que haya empezado la construcción del lugar no había reparado en gastos.

El camino la llevo al medio del jardín, en donde se encontraba una clase de cabaña moderna decorada por dentro. También había más caminos que se separaban y llevaban a otros sectores, pero por ahora entraría a la cabaña a darle un vistazo.

Entrando, vio el lugar con suelo de madera ya liso, algunos asientos y sofás, una mesa de madera en el medio, algunas masetas en los rincones, fotos de reuniones pasadas colgadas en la pared, y un bar en la esquina en donde alguien se encargaría de servir las bebidas. Parecía ser más elegante de lo usual, este probablemente sería otro lugar donde se reunirían algunos miembros de gran importancia durante algún descanso para charlas. ¿Habría alguna posibilidad de su objetivo viniera aquí? No era probable, pero era mejor estar segura por si acaso sus planes cambiaban.

Salió de la cabaña para ver el resto del lugar, había encontrado una clase de trampilla tapada por algunas plantas, parecía ser lo suficientemente grande para que alguna persona pueda pasar por ahí, podría servir como ruta de escape.

Con todo el lugar visto, decidió volver abajo para ver más detalladamente el edificio, no quería dejar pasar nada de su vista. Volviendo al primer piso, decidió pasar por los pasillos repletos de gente, no habría problema si se mezclaba con la multitud. Si pudo llegar arriba sin problemas, entonces no debería haber algún problema con la seguridad o el re-

-Disculpe, señora, ¿sabe dónde se encuentra el comedor?

Hubiera respondido fácilmente si no se hubiera dado cuenta de quien le había hecho esa pregunta.

…

 **10:25 AM**

-Eh… señora, ¿sabe dónde está el comedor?

Tobías tuvo que repetirle la pregunta a la supervisora, al parecer no había escuchado bien la primera vez, se le había quedado viendo unos momentos hasta que pudo responderle con una voz algo cambiada.

-Claro, en el segundo piso, solo suba las escaleras.

Tobías le agradeció y volvió con sus dos compañeros, quienes estaban esperando cerca a la entrada.

-Vaya, esa mujer no parece ser de muchas palabras. –Dijo James, al notar la reacción de la mujer al intentar responderle al presidente.

-Al menos puede hablar, no parece ser tan callada como mi secretaria en Chicago, es una pena que ella no pudiera venir. – Había dicho Tobías, quien recordaba a su secretaria devuelta en la ciudad, se preguntaba cómo le estaría yendo ahora mismo.

Pero ahora era tiempo para seguir al segundo piso, era momento de que Tobías se reuniera con su hermano, Timothy, después de algún tiempo sin verlo. Tim, como su hermano le seguía llamando, había sido la mano derecha de Tobías durante todo su tiempo de trabajo. Su tarea era supervisar las acciones de todos los complejos en diferentes estados, especialmente en California, en donde él era el encargado de todas las acciones hechas en el estado.

Al llegar al segundo piso, el grupo de tres encontró al hermano de Tobías sentado en una de las mesas. Con 56 años, algo calvo arriba con el pelo canoso a los lados, y con un atuendo algo similar al de su hermano, Timothy había sido el miembro más joven de la familia Grayson y el hermano menor de Tobías. También había ayudado en el negocio de su padre cuando había comenzado, su esfuerzo con la reparación y modificación de los electrodomésticos había ayudado mucho hace tiempo. Ahora aquí se encontraba, junto con su hermano en control de una compañía millonaria sin que nada pudiera detenerlos… excepto su propia relación con su hermano.

Los dos habían partido caminos desde la muerte de su padre a comienzos de los años 90. Los dos habían podido seguir adelante con el negocio creciente en diferentes estados, pero desde entonces no se habían hablado por algún tiempo. Con algunas llamadas y reuniones, los dos habían podido seguir en contacto, no hubo ningún problema desde entonces… hasta la llegada de un contrato para creación de diferentes clases de armas de parte del ejército para sus diferentes operaciones.

Tim había estado pensando en las posibilidades de negocios y tratados que se podrían hacer por este simple contrato, todo esto podría llevar toda la empresa a la cima y mejoraría mucho más su situación económica.

Pero entonces estaba Tobías, quien se negaba a firmar dicho contrato. Aun no había olvidado la conversación que había tenido con su padre antes de morir.

Siendo un veterano de guerra, Travis M. Grayson, padre de ambos, sabia lo terrible que podía ser la guerra y odiaba involucrarse en esa clase de cosas, y pensar que sus propios materiales y tecnología podrían ser usados para crear armas de destrucción masiva no le había parecido para nada agradable. En su cama en el hospital, le había dicho a Tobías que nunca debería involucrarse en esa clase de cosas, que solo traería miseria para el mundo.

Desde entonces, los dos hermanos siguieron con sus diferentes creencias con el contrato, uno viéndolo como una oportunidad, y el otro como una maldición. Cada vez que hablaban y el tema era traído, los dos terminaban discutiendo y ambos terminaban mal el uno con el otro. Había sido así desde entonces, y los dos no habían estado hablando mucho, Tobías esperaba poder terminar con todo eso en el comedor.

Presentando Tobías su hermano a James y a Lynn, los tres hablaron por un momento antes de que Tim llamara a Tobías para poder hablar por un momento.

James se fue con Lynn a conocer el resto del lugar mientras los dos hermanos se sentaban para poder iniciar una conversación después de mucho tiempo. Los dos quedaron sentados, manteniendo una clase de silencio incomodo entre los dos, hasta que Tobías decidió hablar.

-Tim… es bueno verte, ¿cómo han ido las cosas en California?

-Ya sabes, todo en orden y sin ningún problema, excepto por la máquina de café que se descompuso otra vez, ya es la quinta vez en este mes que esa chatarra deja de funcionar.

-Jeje, hay que tener cuidado con estas marcas baratas, debimos empezar a hacer esas máquinas cuando papa comenzó el negocio.

Los dos rieron un poco por el comentario, era curioso que un simple comentario de una maquina defectuosa era lo que daba comienzo a esa conversación, pero algo era algo. Tal vez podrían seguir así por algunos minutos, podrían volver a hablar como antes en los viejos tiempos sin ningún problema, quizá podría disculparse con su hermano por las discusiones pasadas, quizá hasta podrían olvidar todo de ese maldit-

-Tob, tenemos que hablar. Es acerca… del contrato.

Y así fue como todo se fue al vacío, toda esperanza había desaparecido, solo había una manera de cómo esta conversación terminaría, y no era buena.

-Olvídalo, no hay nada de qué hablar de esto, Tim.

-En serio necesitas considerar esto, desde lo que paso en Oregón-

-Lo que paso en Oregón no tiene nada que ver con esto y el contrato, solo incrementaremos la seguridad de los otros complejos.

\- ¿Y gastar más en seguridad que en armas y otras cosas que podrían mejorar la seguridad del estado completo y evitar esta clase de cosas? Incrementar la seguridad no cambiara nada, esos terroristas solo volverán más preparados y seguirán haciendo sus cosas.

La paciencia del presidente se estaba acabando rápidamente, este era uno de esos temas que odiaba hablar con alguien más.

-Timothy, creo que ya te dejé esto bien claro desde hace tiempo, ¡no firmaremos nada! Ese armamento que el ejército quiere que hagamos no solo lo usaran aquí, lo usaran en otros lugares para arruinar las vidas de otras personas. ¿Ya olvidaste a papa y su tiempo en guerra? Él no quería que su compañía se involucrara con esto, y nosotros respetaremos su decisión.

\- ¿Pero vas a dejar que se salgan con esto?, ¿incluso después de lo que paso en Oregón?, ¿vas a dejar que entren a otro lugar y maten a más personas?, ¿cuántas personas más necesitan morir para que entres en razón de que este contrato es necesario?

Tobías ya había tenido suficiente de la conversación y golpeo la mesa con su puño con furia, dejando en silencio a su hermano, a la misma vez que dejaba sorprendidos a los trabajadores cercanos.

\- ¿¡Crees que los quiero dejar salirse con esto!? ¡Yo mismo quisiera ir ahora mismo a encontrarlos y terminar con sus miserables vidas por lo que hicieron, pero no firmare un contrato que hará que logre terminar con ellos a la misma vez que arruino todo el mundo en el proceso y mando a los dos al mismísimo infierno! La respuesta es y siempre será la misma: ¡No!

Tobías se levantó de su asiento y se fue caminando lejos del comedor, ya no seguiría hablando más del tema. Ya todo se había arruinado, parecía que la relación con su hermano no mejoraría por mucho tiempo, y pensar que habría una buena manera de terminar con esto.

Sabía que la relación con su hermano podría empeorar al no aceptar tal odioso contrato, pero no rompería la promesa de su padre, y no pensaba hacerlo mientras siga vivo.

 **...**

 **10:35 AM**

-Qué te parece, Lynn? – James había conseguido permiso para pasar arriba al jardín junto con Lynn, ambos se encontraban recorriendo el lugar mientras afuera se podía ver el resto de la ciudad cubierta de nieve.

-Me parece asombroso, ¿Cuánto les costó reservar el lugar?

-Solo digamos que no hubo problema a la hora de reservarlo, casi nada es imposible para esta empresa a la hora de conseguir algo.

Lynn tenía que admitir eso, si podían tomar este lugar entonces no habría ningún problema para esta empresa en obtener lo que quería.

Pasando por un puente de madera, pudieron ver una cabaña moderna en el centro del lugar, James le había dicho a Lynn que se usaría para una junta donde algunos encargados de los complejos (junto con algunos de sus ayudantes) de los otros estados se encontrarían la noche antes del día de la reunión para conversar y pasar el rato.

-Lynn, este lugar está reservado para gente de gran importancia, pero… ¿te gustaría pasar la noche con nosotros? Podrías conocer a los otros encargados, seguro les podrías caer bien.

Esa pregunta había sorprendido a Lynn, quien pensaba en lo que podría significar esto. Si llegaba a dar una buena impresión entonces podría asegurar su buen futuro para él y su familia. Desde que salió del hotel había estado pendiente de cualquier favor de parte de su jefe, y todo había salido bien por ahora, solo tenía que seguir así y llegaría a obtener lo que por mucho tiempo no pudo tener: Reparaciones de la casa y de Vanzilla, mas provisiones, muebles no tan baratos, y otras cosas más que de seguro mejorarían el estilo de vida de su familia… espera, ¿la había llamado aun?

No, no había llamado aun, no había hablado con ellos desde la mañana, pero no había olvidado lo que Tobías le había dicho anteriormente.

Pensaba en lo que podría estar pasando ahora mismo en la casa, desde las gemelas peleando por ver algún programa en la televisión, Lincoln intentando (palabra clave: intentando) controlar algún problema, a Lisa intentando hacer un experimento mientras evitaba hacer explotar la casa, y a su esposa teniendo que hacer todo el trabajo de la casa sola. Lo bueno era que aun tenia a Lincoln y a algunas de sus hermanas mayores para ayudarle en cualquier cosa, todo estaría bien por ahora, no había de que preocuparse… excepto por el hecho de no estar con ellos. No quería concentrarse más en su trabajo y olvidar a su familia, esa no era su intención, lo único que quería era que pudieran tener todo lo necesario para ser felices. Era difícil dejarlos en casa, pero haría lo que fuera para asegurar un buen futuro para toda su familia.

Le daba algo de nervios aceptar la invitación de su jefe y encontrarse con gente importante que nunca había conocido antes… pero si eso significaba poder obtener un buen puesto en con un buen salario para asegurar un buen futuro para su familia, entonces aceptaría sin temor.

-Bien, me apunto. –Dijo un confiado Lynn, preparado para cualquier cosa.

-Excelente, será un gusto tenerte en el lugar. Nos encontraremos aquí dentro de tres días, a las siete. ¡No faltes!

James sonrió, dándole una palmada en la espalda a su trabajador y se fue alejando, mientras Lynn veía la cabaña en donde todo podría cambiar para él.

…

 **Sé que las cosas van lentas en el fic, y lamento eso.**

 **Para el siguiente capítulo hare un salto temporal hasta el día de la reunión en la cabaña, y la cosa se pondrá fea para dos de los personajes.**

 **Por si se preguntan, sí, tengo planeado involucrar a otros miembros de la familia Loud en el futuro, solo hay que esperar hasta que llegue el momento.**

 **Como mencione al principio, comienza la temporada de estudios y puede que no tenga tanto tiempo para escribir, así que disculpen la demora. También necesito pensar en cómo ira el resto del fic, eso también puede afectar el tiempo de actualización.**

 **Hasta entonces, gracias por leer, se acepta cualquier clase de reseña y critica.**


	4. Sospechas

**Vaya, casi un mes sin actualizar, lamento mucho eso.**

 **Estudios, salidas, trabajos, pensando en cómo ira la trama, y otras cosas afectaron el progreso, pero al menos aquí tienen otro capítulo.**

 **Los agradecimientos se encuentran al final del capítulo, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo.**

…

 **Capítulo 4: Sospechas**

…

 **6:30 PM**

Y así, durante los últimos tres días, ''Gwen Anderson'' había estado vigilando el edificio por dentro y por fuera. Había tenido algunos problemas, como la vez en donde había tenido que revisar los caminos disponibles por los ductos en las noches y por poco había sido descubierta por una revisión inesperada de parte de uno de los guardias. Pero, gracias por la revisión, sabría cómo moverse de lugar en lugar, ya no habría problema con la movilidad dentro del edificio.

Y a buena hora había terminado la revisión porque, al parecer llego un reporte de último momento del cliente anónimo: Lynn L. Loud debía morir esta misma noche.

En esos últimos días la agencia había intentado investigar más acerca de este hombre y de lo que había hecho, pero extrañamente no habían conseguido nada por ahora. A la hora de rastrear a alguien y obtener más información, todo era cuestión de esperar uno o dos días, quizá más, pero algunas veces habían personas cuya información era difícil encontrar y se tardaba más tiempo en obtener, sobre todo cuando la información de dicha persona era completamente inexistente. Y ahora le pedían ir devuelta al complejo y terminar con su trabajo, justo en la noche antes de que la reunión empezara al próximo día. Habría muchos miembros de la empresa y del staff preparando los cuartos y preparativos de último minuto, así que debía esperar que el lugar estuviera algo lleno, pero no lo demasiado.

Continuar con su operación sería complicado, pero no imposible.

Preparándose para salir otra vez, pensó en cómo se encontraba el lugar esa noche, las acciones que haría hoy dependerían de lo repleto que se encontraba el lugar. Asistirían algunas personas y guardias para revisar todo, así que no era recomendable llevar un arma de fuego o algo que llamara mucho la atención a los demás, tendría que cambiar de táctica.

Podría usar algún objeto, tenía el cuchillo, pero había visto como instalaban detectores de metales ayer, así que entrar con eso no sería una buena idea por ahora. Podría tomar uno de la cocina, pero era mejor ver como iría la cosa primero.

¿Qué tal el pequeño frasco de veneno? ¿funcionaria? probablemente. Era mejor llevar ese pequeño objeto que había recogido hace dos días en otra parte de la ciudad, su tamaño no sería un problema después de todo. Puso el pequeño objeto dentro de un bolsillo secreto que tenía en su camisa que sería cubierta por uno de sus chalecos abrigados, ya que la cosa se pondría complicada si el contenido liquido de este se congelara en el camino. La seguridad del lugar ya estaba acostumbrada a su visita diaria, así que no tendría que preocuparse de llamar la atención y recibir alguna clase de inspección de seguridad.

Abrigándose, se aseguró de no dejar nada importante atrás y dejo el hotel nuevamente en camino a su destino. Era una noche más fría de lo usual, con algunas nubes grises en el cielo, avisando la llegada de otra nevada. El sol se había ido más temprano de lo usual debido a la cantidad de nubes, cambiando el ambiente de la ciudad a uno más oscuro, agradecía que las luces de la calle estuvieran funcionando bien.

Aprovecho la caminata tranquila por la ciudad para pensar en lo que haría esa noche. Seguía teniendo sus dudas sobre este tal Lynn, quien seguía siendo un misterio para todos. Había estado hablando del tema con Zachary, desde esa mañana había empezado a preocuparse un poco también. Por un lado, habían enviado a alguien a matar a un tarado que debía ser eliminado por el bien de todos, pero por el otro este podría ser solo un sujeto más que habrían enviado a matar por ninguna razón especifica. Si hubiera sido posible, ella misma quisiera detener toda la operación, pero era tarde para volver atrás, no solo necesitaba la paga del trabajo, también Konrad ya le había hablado de seguir adelante sin detenerse. Detener la misión no solo haría infelices a quienes tuvieron que proveer todo para ella y para el resto de su operación, sino que también podría afectar la reputación de la agencia por su cumplimiento de trabajos. Claro, su jefe aun temía que este fuera una repetición de lo que le había pasado a Andrew, pero aún tenía que seguir adelante no importa lo que pasara. El éxito de esta misión probablemente sería beneficioso para la agencia y sus negocios futuros con otros clientes.

Por ahora seguirían con el plan original, y no pensarían más en el tema.

Llegando al edificio, paso sin ningún problema por el detector de metales en la entrada principal, siendo esta vigilada por algunos guardias. Había gente ya poniendo los últimos preparativos, y trabajadores técnicos probando los equipos electrónicos, todo tenía que estar listo para la mañana siguiente. Un pequeño sonido en su oído proveniente de su transmisor indicaba la llamada entrante de su compañero.

'' **-Eve, Zac al habla, hemos encontrado a Lynn, parece que está en el último piso en la cabaña del jardín. Parece haber más gente presente ahí junto con un número de guardias cuidando el lugar, así que una entrada directa no es recomendable. Piensa en algo y procede con cuidado, aquí estaré presente por si necesitas algo''**

Volviendo a donde los casilleros y guardando el abrigo, reviso rápidamente el frasco que no se había congelado en el camino. Agradecida por eso, camino por el lugar esperando alguna oportunidad para poder ir arriba. No iba a subir arriba de una vez y caminaría adentro de la cabaña como si fuera la jefa del lugar, nadie ahí arriba la reconocería y ya tendría problemas con la seguridad. Después de todo, ¿qué haría una supervisora de eventos en un lugar donde no fue invitada? Subiendo al comedor del segundo piso y notando las mesas y puestos de comida, un pensamiento se le vino a la cabeza.

¿No había visto un puesto de bar adentro de la cabaña? ¿Habría alguien atendiendo a los invitados dentro? Ahí se presentaba una oportunidad que ella y Zachary podrían tomar, una que tendría que aprovechar lo más rápido posible. Podría pasar como una camarera, pasando desapercibida y atendiendo a todos adentro, además de estar en el mismo lugar de su objetivo. Combinaría ese veneno con la bebida del hombre y… listo.

Bien, ya tenía la idea, ahora venía la segunda parte: llevarla a cabo. ¿Adónde podría encontrar alguna clase de delantal o algo parecido para poder continuar? A su mente le volvió una idea que había llevado a cabo su compañero hace tiempo, esperaba que funcionara.

Camino a un rincón, sin nadie a la vista, y empezó su llamada.

…

 **En alguna parte a las afueras de Chicago, Illinois**

 **6:45 PM**

El hombre de 29 años de pelo café con barba corta del mismo color y con anteojos se encontraba escribiendo algunos comandos en el teclado de su computadora frente a él mientras escuchaba la canción que se le había quedado pegada en su cabeza desde hace tiempo.

'' _Southern Nights, por Glen Campbell, una perfecta canción para trabajos nocturnos.''_

¿Cuantas veces había escuchado esa canción esa noche? Desde que le hecho una probada al viejo reproductor de su compañera había tenido la mayoría de las canciones pegadas a su cabeza. Desde entonces había estado trabajando mientras escuchaba algunas de las canciones que le habían llamado la atención, usualmente trabajaba mejor con una buena canción en el fondo para mejorar su ambiente de trabajo: en un escritorio de los muchos que había dentro del cuarto en una pequeña base bajo un almacén abandonado. Los almacenes abandonados no parecían ser la mejor opción para poner una base, muchas personas solían pasan dentro como si nada. Desde vagabundos sin rumbo a pasar la noche dentro, hasta jóvenes irresponsables viniendo a hacer quien sabe qué clase de tontería, muchas personas solían pasar adentro para hacer cualquier clase de tontería.

Afortunadamente, nadie nunca solía interesarse mucho en uno de los cuartos abandonados en una de las esquinas del edificio, ya que esa parte era algo importante.

¿Qué tan importante? Solo era un cuarto común y corriente, con una trampilla en el suelo escondida por algunos escombros del lugar. Abriendo mencionada trampilla, y bajando unas largas escaleras, se encontraría un pasillo con poca iluminación, seguido de una puerta de metal bien reforzada. Si se llegara a pasar por ella, se encontraría una clase salón mediano con diferentes cuartos y oficinas, con personas saliendo y pasando por estos, cada uno concentrado en sus propios trabajos y problemas. Se trataba de una de las bases de la agencia, algo pequeña comparada con el resto de las otras bases en diferentes estados. El lugar se usaba como una clase de cuarto de operaciones de cada agente en diferentes localizaciones, desde aquí se vigilaba toda acción hecha por otros agentes en los estados cercanos.

Por otro lado, se encontraba un cuarto no tan grande con algunas pantallas en las paredes, y con diferentes cubículos con diferentes personas trabajando dentro de ellas. Entre estas se encontraba un algo ocupado Zachary Fullerton, quien era responsable de cada movimiento hecho por Evelyn, su compañera de trabajo.

Por ahora la mujer se encontraba caminando por el lugar revisando el resto del lugar, mientras que su ayudante informático se encontraba revisando los sistemas de seguridad del complejo, asegurándose de que nada malo fuera grabado en las cámaras. Entrar al sistema había sido algo complicado, pero nada imposible, y ahora tenía control de lo que se grabara de ahora en adelante.

\- ¿Alguna novedad?

Giro su silla para encontrarse de frente con Konrad, su jefe, quien le había encargado aquel trabajo de vigilancia.

-Nada por ahora, señor, Eve pudo entrar al lugar sin ningún problema, ha estado bien por ahora.

Konrad miro la pantalla, donde se podía ver a la mujer caminando por las escaleras hacia arriba.

-Bien, asegúrate de que no haga alguna tontería. - decía el jefe con un tono de nerviosismo. Se notaba que no estaba tranquilo con la operación, especialmente con el momento del asesinato acercándose. Todo había salido bien por ahora, pero era el final lo que más daba preocupación. En un momento todo sale de acuerdo al plan sin ningún problema, y al próximo podías estar en problemas que podrían costarte la vida.

-Señor, ¿no cree que se está preocupando mucho por eso? Eve sabe lo que hace, no crea que solo ira caminando directo al mismo lugar donde está su objetivo y le dispare a la cabeza en frente de toda esa gente.

Konrad quedo un poco pensativo, en verdad no tenía que preocuparse de mucho. Después de todo, Evelyn ya había pasado por muchas misiones antes de esto, ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer, lo único que temía era que todo llegara a terminar como en Oregón. No podía perder a otra persona importante para él, ya había pasado con Andrew, con otros agentes, y no quería ver todo eso pasar otra vez. Decidió cambiar de tema para dejar atrás las preocupaciones.

\- ¿Alguna novedad del señor Lynn? –pregunto el jefe, esperando que al menos algo haya aparecido algo nuevo con respecto al sujeto sin información. Zachary volvió su vista a la pantalla de su ordenador antes de hablar, poniendo otros comandos en su computadora.

-Nada aun, y eso ya es malo. Nuestros sistemas no son tan buenos para rastrear a alguien tan rápido, no somos como esas otras agencias de seguridad del país que puede rastrear a alguien en menos de un día. Estoy haciendo lo mejor posible para obtener algo de él, pero por ahora no tenemos nada.

Regreso su vista a la pantalla de la cámara, viendo como la mujer intentaba hacer contacto con él, encendió su transmisor mientras Konrad veía todo el proceso de cerca.

'' **\- ¿Zac, estas ahí? Necesito un pequeño favor.''**

-Lo que sea por nuestra querida y muy amada compañera del alma–Dijo el informante con un tono algo burlón.

'' **Ah, Zac, me halagas con tus comentarios. Necesito que revises si hay alguien atendiendo a los invitados arriba en la cabaña del jardín.''**

Con algunas teclas oprimidas y con la imagen en la pantalla cambiada, obtuvo una vista del lugar donde ya empezaban a llegar algunos miembros de la compañía. No veía ningún camarero trabajando en el puesto de bar, ya que seguro nadie había ordenado uno… y entonces entendió lo que la mujer tenía en mente.

-Ah, la camarera de la muerte, ya veo a dónde vas. Ya sé cómo va esto, ¿tienes todo listo?

'' **Todo listo, envía a alguien.''**

Cambiando de pantalla en su computador, el hombre empezó a trabajar en el plan.

\- ¿Camarera de la muerte? - pregunto el jefe algo confundido.

-Ya vera en un momento, señor, los dos habíamos hecho antes. – y con eso dicho, Zachary preparo el equipo que necesitaría.

…

Michael ya estaba teniendo suficiente de esto, sabia a lo que se estaba metiendo cuando acepto el trabajo, pero esto ya se estaba volviendo algo frustrante y repetitivo

'Michael, prepara esto, prepara lo otro, lleva esa otra cosa a ese lugar, mejor déjalo ahí, o mejor en esa posición ¿no has hecho esto aún? No te pagamos por dormir aquí, ¡a trabajar!

Había escuchado esas palabras de parte del supervisor, una y otra, y otra, y otra vez, y eso ya empezaba a cansarlo. Lo único que quería hacer era quitarse su atuendo de trabajo e irse a su casa de una buena vez a tomar algo y dejar todo ese día atrás.

Como odiaba esas preparaciones para esta clase de reuniones, odiaba mucho como todo debía estar perfecto, sin mencionar las horas extra en el trabajo, y que al final no ganara nada extra por todo eso. ¿Cuál era el punto de trabajar tanto si al final no te dan un aumento o algo parecido? Su actitud era muy notada para los otros trabajadores, pero para ellos ya era normal ver a Michael así en esa clase de días.

El hecho de que no lo hubieran despedido aún era un milagro.

El lado bueno para Michael era que no le quedaba mucho para terminar su turno de trabajo, si era afortunado quizá solo le pedirían que cerrara alguna clase de puerta, o que probablemente tirara alguna clase de basura insignificante, o incluso, mejor aún, lo mandarían a su casa de una vez para no estar más tiempo en este estresante lugar. La cosa no se veía tan mal después de todo, quizá solo-…

Una voz por uno de los megáfonos en donde se encontraba lo saco de sus pensamientos.

'' **Oye, tu, Michael, ¿sigues ahí? Al parecer tienes turno de camarero de bar esta noche en la cabaña del cuarto piso, será mejor que empieces a cambiarte.''**

…joder.

De todos los trabajadores adentro del lugar… a él le había tocado el turno de camarero. Excelente, más tiempo de trabajo, lo que necesitaba. Enojado, subió al segundo piso, en donde se encontraba lista en la cocina parte de lo que tendría que usar para esa larga noche que le esperaba por delante.

Cambiando su delantal a un atuendo más elegante, empezó su camino al cuarto piso mientras se preguntaba cuando terminaría aquella tortura. Pasando por el tercer piso, noto lo vacío que se encontraba el lugar, ya que todos estaban abajo preparando todo. Viendo una de las cámaras en la pared se le vino la idea de hacer un gesto inapropiado como regalo para el sistema de grabación, ya que nadie estaba mirando. Si no lo habían despedido por alguna otra cosa, ¿por qué harían de hacerlo con esta? Acercándose, pudo notar la cámara… ¿apagada? Una pena, seguro estaba rota o algo así. No importaba mucho, con todo el dinero que tenía la empresa ganaba seguro que podrían conseguir una mejor. Volteando, siguió su camino hacia el cuarto piso a punto de empezar a subir las escaleras, pensando en lo mucho que desearía no-

Lo último que recordó fue como una clase de brazo pasaba por su cuello, empezándolo a asfixiar. Intento gritar, pero no pudo por causa de otra mano tapándole la boca. Su vista empezó a volverse borrosa, y lo último que recordó fue como fue llevado a otro lugar oscuro antes de que perdiera la conciencia.

…

 **6:50 PM**

Llevar el cuerpo y dejarlo encerrado en uno de los closets en un cuarto cercano fue la parte fácil, lo difícil había sido tener que quitarle el atuendo de camarero para poder usarlo en su trabajo. La buena noticia era que el traje se encontraba en buen estado, una preocupación menos. Salió del cuarto en donde se encontraba el cuerpo inconsciente del trabajador, esperando que nadie revisara alguno de los closets, o que el trabajador pudiera desenredar las ataduras hechas a sus brazos y piernas para salir, o que la cinta que había usado para tapar su boca duraría por un buen tiempo.

Caminando al cuarto piso en frente de la puerta automática, se presentó en frente de dos guardias, quienes la dejaron entrar para poder continuar con su trabajo. Era un alivio que Zachary ya les hubiera dado un aviso falso a esos dos guardias de una camarera en camino, también que el plan de llamar a uno de los trabajadores arriba para poder robarle su traje había funcionado bien, era hora de seguir con el plan.

Caminando por el jardín aprovecho a mirar la ciudad afuera para ver cómo había empezado a nevar, el informe del clima había dicho que no dejaría de nevar durante toda la noche, esperaba que eso no complicara las cosas a la hora de salir del edificio, o del estado.

Camino por el sendero de piedra por el que había pasado hace algunos días, observando la cabaña al frente, ya con gente adentro, y asegurándose de que su objetivo estuviera adentro.

¿Habrían sabido algo aun de este tal Lynn? Al parecer no, o ya la hubieran dicho algo, y eso ya la estaba preocupando cada vez más. Estaba a punto de matar a alguien que no conocía bien, y eso no la tranquilizaba mucho. También estaba la posibilidad de que todo esto fuera una trampa, era mejor estar preparada por cualquier cosa.

Con los guardias dejándola pasar, entro a la cabaña en donde todo podría cambiar para bien, o para mal.

…

 **7:50 PM**

-Y entonces le dije ''mira, si quieres hablar de monstruos, entonces puedes ir a hablar de eso con mi ex, ella es una profesional en ese tema.''

La gente en la cabaña empezó a reír al escuchar el final de la historia de uno de los encargados de negocios del estado de Florida, quien procedió a tomar un poco de agua después de terminar con lo suyo.

El cuarto estaba algo lleno con todos los diferentes encargados (junto con sus compañeros de viaje), todos tenían algo que contar. Hace 50 minutos que había empezado la charla entre los todos, y la camarera había llegado a tiempo para trabajar en el puesto de bar en el lado del cuarto, vaya que esta tal Gwen trabajaba rápido. Durante los próximos minutos se escucharon anécdotas, chistes, y una que otra historia graciosa para alegrar el ambiente antes del evento de mañana. Entre las personas presentes se encontraba Lynn y James, quienes hasta el momento habían estado disfrutando de la noche, en especial Lynn, quien con algunas historias de él y su familia parecían alegrar a los demás. Al jefe Tobías se le había invitado a asistir a la pequeña reunión, pero tenía asuntos pendientes que atender cerca de donde se encontraba el edificio de conferencia, así que la invitación quedo para otro momento. La misma invitación fue enviada a su hermano, quien estaba presente en el complejo, pero estaba ocupado revisando unas ultimas preparaciones en el segundo piso. Aun con la ausencia de los hermanos, la cosa había ido bien, además de la introducción de Lynn junto con algunos de sus chistes que animaron más el ambiente. Por ahora parecía ganar la amistad de algunos de las personas presentes, iba por buen camino.

Algunos minutos después ya era hora de brindar por el evento de mañana y por el futuro de la empresa. A la camarera se le fue dada la orden de preparar el vino para ello, algo en lo que puso manos a la obra instantáneamente.

…

Supervisando la situación desde su pantalla mientras tomaba algo de café, Zachary continúo revisando el complejo, pensando en una salida segura para su compañera una vez terminado su trabajo. También intentaba todo lo posible por encontrar algo de Lynn, usando sitios sociales y otras cosas, pero no encontraba nada. Intentaba relajar la mente mientras seguía escuchando esa vieja canción pegada en su cabeza, pero aún tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

Aun no había conseguido algo de Lynn, y el tiempo se estaba acabando para terminar con el asesinato. Una vez que terminara aquella reunión nocturna, se acabaría el tiempo límite puesto por el contacto, y toda la recompensa de la misión seria perdida, junto con algo de la reputación de esta. Pero que era preferible, ¿la perdida de las recompensas, o la perdida de una vida inocente? Aunque no le hubiera agradado mucho, Konrad le había dado luz verde a la agente para seguir con el plan, sin dar vuelta atrás.

Antes de que el informante se levantara de su asiento para rellenar su taza de café, noto una clase de pequeña estática de parte de una de las cámaras. No recordaba haber interferido con la cámara de la entrada al jardín, en donde aún se encontraban los dos guardias, aun se podía ver la imagen, pero la estática no dejaba bien clara la imagen.

Entonces la imagen desapareció, está fue reemplazada por esa estática que había llenado toda la imagen, pero esa no fue la única. Una por una las cámaras fueron perdiendo la conexión, el informante trato de hacer todo lo posible para recuperar la imagen, pero nada parecía funcionar. Por un momento la imagen de la primera cámara de la entrada al jardín había vuelto, pero algo no parecía estar bien.

Los guardias habían desaparecido.

…

Trabajando con las copas una por una, ''Gwen'' empezó a planear su próxima acción. Esperaba que una vez su objetivo tomara de la copa, Zac vería todo en la cámara y se encargaría de cortar la energía del lugar, dándole tiempo para salir por la puerta y dejar a los guardias atrás sin que ellos pudieran ver algo. Aprovechando ese tiempo, escaparía por uno de los ductos cercanos que había visto en una parte escondida por los arbustos. Era lo suficientemente grande, por lo que no se tendría que preocupar por el tamaño del ducto. Preparando la copa de su objetivo, tomo de uno de los bolsillos el pequeño frasco de veneno. Viéndolo a escondidas por un momento, considero en lo que haría con ese líquido mortal. ¿Debería dejarlo vivir por ahora? No había obtenido algún reporte de parte de su informante, y el tiempo se estaba acabando.

-Disculpe, señora, ¿ya casi acaba con las copas? – Había reconocido la voz de parte de ese tal James, encargado de los negocios en Michigan a quien había visto antes hace tiempo, parecía estar esperando la bebida de él y su compañero.

-En un momento, señor, esto requiere su tiempo. –Dijo la camarera, intentando no mostrarse nerviosa por lo que tendría que hacer ahora. Su jefe le había dicho que continuara, pero empezaba a tener dudas de lo que haría. Se supone que ya deberían haber encontrado algo de información de su objetivo, pero esta nunca había llegado. Hablar con su compañero ya no era posible por estar presente en un cuarto lleno. Ahora ella era quien debía tomar la decisión, y eso nunca era fácil. Unos segundos después, hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

Al momento en el que el hombre se dio vuelta, ella rápidamente le quito la tapa al pequeño frasco, vertiendo el líquido dentro de una de las copas. A ella se le había dado la confirmación de seguir por parte de su jefe, y ella no discutiría con él por eso. Lo hecho ya estaba hecho, ya no habría vuelta atrás… y eso ya la estaba poniendo algo nerviosa.

Con el vino listo y entregando la copa envenenada a Lynn, la mujer solo podía esperar y ver como terminaría la noche.

… **.**

Pasando por el cuarto, James empezó a entregar las copas de vino a sus compañeros, excepto a Lynn, quien al parecer ya tenía su copa. Antes de empezar a hablar a sus compañeros, salió afuera para intentar invitar a los guardias adentro para compartir el momento de alegría. Lo raro era que ellos no se encontraban presentes por ningún lado, era una lástima no poder invitarlos por ahora. Entrando nuevamente adentro de la cabaña, llamo la atención a sus compañeros para el brindis anual que se hacía cada noche como esa.

-Damas, caballeros, antes de empezar a hablar quisiera darle mi agradecimiento a uno de mis nuevos compañeros, Lynn Loud, de quien me siento feliz por haberlo traído en este viaje. Como ustedes, extrañare al ya despedido Ned, pero ahora tenemos a Lynn, de quien espero ver lo mejor de él en el futuro.

Los demás empezaron a aplaudir un poco mientras Lynn parecía sonrojarse por tal comentario de su jefe.

-Ahora, con eso dicho, mejor voy de una vez al grano. Es bueno estar presente aquí otra vez con todos ustedes, pero es mejor recordar la razón por la que estamos aquí…

…

Ni un reporte aun, estaba agradecida de que ese hombre empezara a dar uno de esos discursos motivacionales que escuchas de cualquier persona, ya que eso al menos le daría tiempo extra para preparar su escape y para pensar. ¿Se sentía bien por haber vertido ese líquido en la copa de vino de su objetivo? No, no lo estaba, pero ya no se podía hacer alguna otra cosa. Por ahora era tiempo de pensar en el escape y la ruta que tomaría, eso y el problema de los guardias… ahora que lo pensaba, ¿no había guardias afuera hace un momento? Había estado viendo como algunos de ellos caminaban por donde ella podía verlos desde las ventanas, pero ya no se veían más pasando por fuera. ¿Qué habría pasado? Ahora que los demás estaban concentrados en el discurso de aquel encargado, podría aprovechar a llamar a Zachary para poder recibir alguna actualización de la situación… lo haría si tuviera señal. ¿Qué estaba pasando con el transmisor? Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de estática como el de un televisor sin señal.

Algo andaba mal, terriblemente mal.

…

-Recordemos como el fundador de esta compañía, Travis M. Grayson, que en paz siga descansando, paso por algunos momentos difíciles de su vida al iniciar esta compañía. Como la muerte de su esposa cuando recién abría su negocio, o aquel incendio que destruyó su, para entonces, recién abierto complejo, y muchas otras desgracias más. El punto es que, aunque haya pasado por tales tragedias en un comienzo, el señor Travis siguió adelante con todo junto con la ayuda de sus dos hijos. Es algo sorprendente ver hasta donde ha llegado, hasta donde estamos, y hasta donde llegaremos.

Notando el final del discurso, los demás prepararon sus copas.

-Damas, caballeros, compañeros de trabajo, quisiera brindar por el futuro de esta compañía, y por nuestras futuras acciones que cambiaran el curso de este negocio, y hasta probablemente el de la historia.

Por un momento las luces del lugar empezaron a fallar, volviendo a la normalidad después de unos pocos segundos.

-…y también quisiera brindar por un mejor futuro para la electricidad del lugar.

\- Eso suena como una 'brillante' idea, James.

Los demás en el cuarto no evitaron reír un poco por el comentario de ambos, aunque a pocos no le pareció dar gracia, un público difícil.

Lynn no pudo estar más animado por tal comentario de parte de su jefe, empezó a aplaudir junto con las demás personas del lugar, quienes habían disfrutado del momento. Aun con todo, aun le parecía extraño la apariencia de James, aún tenía ese raro sentimiento de haberlo visto antes, aunque seguro no era nada. Lo que sí es raro era que la camarera no parecía estar disfrutando del momento también, se le notaba algo nerviosa después de la falla de las luces, tampoco le dio tanta importancia. Volviendo su vista hacia su jefe, quien ya estaba preparando su copa de vino, Lynn se preparó para tomar con los demás. Aunque él no era un hombre que tomara mucho, especialmente vino, podía hacer una excepción por esta noche.

-Por todos nosotros, y por el futuro de esta gran compañía, salud.

Por todo el cuarto se corrió el sonido de las copas haciendo contacto con otras, acompañadas por las voces de los demás repitiendo lo último dicho por James. No solo la compañía parecía tener un buen futuro por delante, Lynn también parecía tener un buen futuro. Antes de tomar de su copa, recordó a su familia, y como esta saldría beneficiada de todo esto, recordó lo mucho que había trabajado para llegar aquí, y recordó lo mucho que quería a todos ellos por igual.

Esta noche será inolvidable.

…

\- ¿Ya intentaste reiniciar el sistema?

-Señor, estoy haciendo todo lo posible por recuperar la señal, y ahora más encima la comunicación tampoco funciona.

Esto ya se estaba poniendo de mal en peor. No solo las señales de todas las cámaras del edificio se habían ido, sino también toda la comunicación disponible con la asesina. Konrad y Zachary se encontraban haciendo todo lo posible por recuperar todo, pero nada daba resultado.

Konrad no podía creer que todo esto estuviera pasando justo en el momento más oportuno.

Algo estaba sucediendo ahí, y no era nada bueno.

…

Evelyn ya estaba más que preocupada.

Los guardias que no habían regresado, la perdida de conexión con su compañero, y ahora las luces. Intento razonar todo lo pasado. Probablemente los guardias habían ido a otro lado del edificio ya que todo estaba bajo control, la perdida de conexión quizá era algo temporal, y las luces probablemente estaban algo gastadas.

Con eso pensado podría quedar tranquila, pero el hecho de que todo eso hubiera pasado en el mismo momento no la tranquilizaba. Y ahora estaba lo de Lynn, quien ya estaba a punto de tomar de la copa, aun había tiempo para detenerlo.

¿Estaba a punto de detener la operación por la que su equipo tanto había trabajado en estos últimos días? ¿Estaba segura de echar a perder todo? Si, aunque creía tener una buena razón para eso. Si llegaba a matar a un inocente la cosa no terminaría bien para ella misma, pero si lo dejaba ir y terminaba siendo malo entonces aun tendría otra oportunidad para ir por él.

No habría problema, ¿verdad?

Bien sabía que podría tener problemas con su jefe al interferir con la muerte de su objetivo, pero a la misma vez podría estar salvando la vida de un trabajador común y corriente, o la de un hombre sin corazón. Lo estaría arriesgando todo, y esperaba que todo esto valiera la pena.

Aprovechando el momento, la mujer salió de su puesto en camino a detener a Lynn con alguna excusa de que le hubiera servido la bebida equivocada, o que estaba en mal estado como para consumirla, o cualquier otra cosa que pudiera servir.

Probablemente se criticaría a si mismo al próximo día por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Espere un momento señ…-

Oscuridad, eso es lo que hubo antes de que pudiera acercarse a Lynn, ¿habían cortado la luz?

De repente siguió el sonido de estallidos, ventanas rompiéndose, silbidos de lo que parecían ser balas pasando rápidamente sobre sus cabezas, gritos, y algunas cosas cayendo al suelo.

Así siguió la cosa por unos quince segundos hasta que todo quedo callado otra vez. Para cuando todo termino, ya no parecía haber movimiento dentro de la cabaña.

…

 **Residencia Loud, Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **8:40 PM**

\- ¡Vamos Lori! ¿Por qué te tardas tanto ahí adentro? ¡No me hagas tirar la puerta de una patada!

-Cálmate de una vez Lynn, ¿es que no sabes lo mucho que uno tarda en limpiarse después de trabajar todo el día en el sótano? ¡Literalmente me durara una semana quitarme toda esta mugre!

-Vamos hermana, agradece que no te toco limpiar el ático, arreglar todo me ha dejado con las manos demasiado gastadas como para poder tocar algún instrumento en los próximos días. Al menos con Lucy lo dejamos limpio y brillando.

-Suspiro, a mí me parecía mejor cuando todo estaba oscuro, las telarañas le daban un ambiente tenebroso y perfecto.

\- ¿Telarañas y polvo por todas partes? Ugh, eso es asqueroso, como si eso pudiera gustarle a alguien más.

\- ¿Sucio y con insectos por todas partes? ¡Eso suena excelente!

-Yo en verdad no le veo ningún buen punto a esto de la limpieza, las probabilidades de que el cometa Halley pase esta misma noche por la tierra son más altas que las probabilidades de la casa quedando limpia por las próximas 24 horas.

-No sé tú, Lisa, pero a mí me trae mucha Halley-gria haber terminado el trabajo de hoy. Jeje, ¿entiendes? Pero en serio, me alegra que hayamos acabado por hoy.

\- ¿Un cometa pasara por el lado de la casa? Pero yo creía que todos vuelan las cometas durante el día.

Si, otra noche normal en la casa de la familia Loud. Las 9 hijas se encontraban arreglándose después de haber hecho una limpieza total de la casa para la llegada del patriarca Loud en dos días. Había sido un día muy ocupado para la familia, pero al fin habían terminado, pero ahora empezaba otro problema: la fila del baño.

La fila se extendía por el resto del pasillo del segundo piso, y parecía que no habría movimiento por un tiempo por causa de la hermana mayor, a quien le había tocado limpiar el mencionado sótano con la ayuda de su madre, y no saldría de ahí por un largo tiempo.

Mientras que el resto esperaba, el único hijo varón de pelo blanco, Lincoln, se encontraba saliendo del cuarto de sus dos hermanas menores, Lisa y Lily, con su hermana bebe durmiendo pacíficamente en su cuna después de ser arreglada para dormir gracias a la ayuda de su hermano.

Cerrando lentamente la puerta volteo su vista a la fila del pasillo, agradeciendo haber entrado primero para bañarse antes que todas las demás, una de las ventajas por haber terminado más temprano sus tareas y trabajos del día. Durante los últimos días había estado muy ocupado en la casa, desde intentar detener a las gemelas de destruir la casa en una pelea, ayudar a Lucy con sus poemas, hacer de ayudante con los eventos de Luan, evitar que Lisa hiciera explotar todo, ayudar a su madre con todo su trabajo, y muchas otras cosas más, y todo eso le había agotado mucho.

Ser el único hombre en la casa no había sido fácil.

Sin la ayuda de su padre, algunas cosas en la casa no habían sido iguales. Su ausencia en la casa y en los eventos familiares era algo que a nadie le gustaba ver, ya que él era una parte importante de familia y siempre había estado ahí para apoyar a sus hijas e hijo. Claro, ya todos sabían que volvería a la casa en dos días, pero solo para volver a trabajar hasta tarde y perder el tiempo sin su familia. Si tan solo el restaurante en donde trabajaba no se hubiera incendiado…

Bajando las escaleras hasta el primer piso, Lincoln se reportó con su madre, Rita, en la sala, esperando recibir nuevas órdenes de que hacer a continuación antes de ir a dormir.

-Bien, Lily ya se encuentra durmiendo, todo mi cuarto está ordenado, el garaje está limpio, y ya estoy listo para dormir.

Rita volteo su vista del televisor, notando a su hijo acercándose a ella y sentándose en el sofá junto a ella.

\- Buen trabajo Lincoln, estoy muy orgullosa de todos ustedes. Su padre de seguro estará contento de ver lo limpia que esta la casa, solo esperemos que nada la desordene hasta que llegue.

-Tranquila mama, yo me encargare de mantener todo bajo control hasta que papa llegue. – dijo muy positivo el peliblanco, dándole una sonrisa a su madre que ella también devolvió junto con un abrazo.

-Muchas gracias Lincoln, estoy muy feliz que todos ustedes me hayan ayudado en estos días, en verdad no sé lo que hubiera hecho sin su ayuda, no es lo mismo sin su padre aquí. – la agradecida madre prosiguió a cambiar el canal del televisor que había empezado a ver no hace poco después de terminar con todo su trabajo. Una repetición del último episodio del ''Barco de los Sueños'' estaba siendo transmitido, Rita decidió ver el programa mientras esperaba la llamada de su esposo. En la mañana él le había dicho que asistiría a una clase de reunión o algo parecido en la noche en el edificio Roxonfeller, donde mañana se llevaría a cabo la reunión de negocios anual de la empresa en donde se encontraba trabajando. Esperaría que volviera bien para poder saber cómo iba la situación y como le había ido su noche con sus nuevos compañeros, a quienes esperaba que tuvieran una buena impresión de su esposo.

\- ¿Necesitas alguna otra cosa antes de que suba a dormir?

\- No gracias Lincoln, todo está bien por hoy, ya puedes ir a dormir.

\- Gracias ma… ¿eh, que paso con el programa?

La madre volvió su vista al televisor, viendo como el programa había sido interrumpido por parte de un boletín de último momento de noticias. Algo muy serio debió haber pasado para interrumpir el programa.

La imagen en el televisor había cambiado a el edificio de conferencias de Roxonfeller en la ciudad de Madison, Wisconsin, en donde muchos autos de policía y algunos camiones de bomberos se podían ver rodeándolo mientras que lo que parecía ser humo salía desde adentro del edificio.

Roxonfeller… ¿no era ese el edificio en donde… Lynn estaría presente para esa reunión?

Antes de poder pensar en lo que estaba viendo, la terrible imagen fue acompañada con algunas palabras que salieron en pantalla, desearía nunca haberlas leído.

Temeroso después de leer las letras en la pantalla, Lincoln se acercó a su madre, quien parecía haber entrado en un estado de shock.

\- Mama… ese… es…

Lincoln no pudo terminar su frase al ver como su madre como se desmallaba, cayendo en el suelo, mientras su hijo, muy preocupado, intentaba hacer todo lo posible por despertarla. Al escuchar a su hermano, el resto de la familia bajo rápidamente a ver que había sucedido, viendo a su madre en el suelo inconsciente todas se apresuraron a ayudarla, no notando la noticia en progreso en el televisor:

'' **MASACRE EN ROXONFELLER''**

'' **36 MUERTOS, 41 GRAVEMENTE HERIDOS''**

…

 **Como dije al comienzo, lamento mucho la demora.**

 **Puede que tarde mucho en esto, y doy mis disculpas por eso, espero tener algo de tiempo para escribir el próximo capítulo (que puede que también tarde en salir)**

 **Gracias a todos por su paciencia y por seguir leyendo, cualquier comentario o critica de este fic es aceptada.**

 **Agradecimientos por comentarios pasados:**

 **\- t10507, RCurrent, y Belzer (A quienes agradezco sus comentarios para seguir adelante, esta es la clase de ánimo que me hace seguir escribiendo.)**

 **\- Sam the Stormbringer (Quien también agradezco todo comentario suyo, y quien espero que siga vivo después de lo que hizo en su fic ''Deportación.'')**

 **\- Masteralan116 (Quien me ha dado buenos consejos en estos últimos días, muchas gracias por eso.)**

 **\- AnonimousReader98 (Quien agradezco el ánimo dado desde antes de crear este fic.)**

 **Agradecimientos por añadir el fic en favoritos a: AnonimousRreader98, Belzer, Guardián-del-Aura, y RCurrent.**

 **Agradecimientos por seguir el fic a: Guardián-del-Aura, Masteralan116, y Sam the Stormbringer.**

 **Gracias por todo, y nos veremos pronto.**


	5. Pánico

**Nuevamente lamento la demora, pero algo llamado ''vida'' se interpuso en mi camino (eso, y el episodio de ''Un Resfriado Sobre la Casa Loud'' volviéndose una realidad en mi hogar).**

 **Y también he hecho un cambio de título al fic, nada tan grande.**

 **Como siempre, agradecimientos al final, y espero que disfruten este capítulo.**

…

 **Capítulo 5: Pánico**

…

 **Residencia Loud, Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **10:40 PM**

El pánico nunca se había extendido por la casa tan rápido como antes.

Para Lori, la expansión del pánico y confusión era lo que menos se necesitaba ahora. Controlando al resto de la familia, la hermana mayor mando primero a sus hermanas menores arriba, enviando junto con ellas a Leni y a Luna arriba para intentar calmar las cosas un poco con ellas. Con esto hecho, mandó que el resto se encargara de poner a su madre devuelta en el sofá, dándole algo de aire con algunos ventiladores encontrados por la casa para intentar mejorar su estado actual.

Ahora se necesitaban respuestas, unas que el peliblanco parecía tener, juzgando por su estado actual. Al intentar dar la razón de los repentinos eventos a sus hermanas, a Lincoln se le había notado muy perturbado, no solo por lo que le había pasado a su madre, pero también por lo que había visto en televisión. Tras explicar todo, sus hermanas tampoco habían quedado bien.

Una clase de tiroteo se había llevado a cabo en un edificio de juntas, y Lynn L. Loud, patriarca de la gran familia Loud, había estado presente en el mismo lugar.

¿Habría una posibilidad de que… el miembro más querido de la familia habría sido víctima de tal evento? ¿Nunca jamás volvería? ¿No pasarían más tiempo con él? ¿No estaría presente en los eventos futuros especiales como los cumpleaños, las competencias ganadas, las graduaciones, las bodas celebradas, y todo lo demás? ¿Se había ido… para siempre? ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Cómo viviría la familia sin uno de sus miembros más importantes?

Las mayores se habían quedado sin habla, ¿qué significaría esto para ellas? ¿Cómo se mantendría la familia sin él?

Los recuerdos de la última vez que lo vieron salir de la casa volvieron rápidamente, no esperaban que todo esto terminara así. A la misma vez algunas lágrimas se hacían notables en el rostro de la mayoría.

Las menores habían quedado confundidas por todo lo que estaba pasando, ¿por qué su madre había estado tirada en el suelo? ¿Por qué su hermano mayor parecía como si hubiera visto uno de esos fantasmas que aparecen en su programa favorito de televisión? ¿Y qué noticia habían estado pasando por el canal? Adentro del cuarto de las gemelas, lo único que todas podían hacer era preguntarse lo que estaba sucediendo. Las menores presentes no eran las únicas con muchas preguntas en su cabeza, las dos chicas mayores encargadas de estar con ellas también parecían tener sus preocupaciones.

Leni jugaba con Lily junto con algunos de sus juguetes, aunque aún algo confusa por lo que pasaba abajo, pero no lo suficiente como para distraerla de jugar un poco de tiempo con su hermanita menor. Luna, por el otro lado, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había visto. Alcanzo a ver un poco de la noticia antes de ir arriba, notando un edificio de conferencias con la mayoría de las ventanas rotas y con un poco de humo saliendo de este. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué cosa tan grave había ocurrido como para hacer que su madre cayera al suelo? No importaba cuanto intentara distraerse un poco con el resto de sus hermanas en ese cuarto, algunas otras preguntas y temores no dejaban de llegar a su mente.

El resto de las menores también tenían muchas preguntas que hacer, pero parecía que no recibirían algunas respuestas, mientras tanto habría que distraerse con alguna otra cosa hasta entonces. Lucy aprovecho el momento para seguir escribiendo un poco en su libro de poesías. Hubiera ido por los ductos de ventilación a ver qué era lo que sucedía abajo, pero dudaba que sus hermanas mayores aprobaran esa idea, aunque sonaba tentadora. Las gemelas intentaban jugar a la princesa y los caballeros del castillo, aunque la imagen vista abajo no dejaba de volver a sus cabezas, no dejándolas concentrarse en su juego. Lisa estaba sentada en el suelo leyendo alguna clase de libro sobre ciencias o algo parecido, pero para algunas parecía no poder concentrarse en su contenido.

Volviendo abajo con las demás, todas temían por lo que hubiera pasado con su padre.

¿No volvería a casa? En verdad podría estar… no, no debían pensar en que no volvería, aun no sabían el resto de la historia y como había acabado tal evento. Lo único que podían hacer ahora era esperar a que su madre despertara.

Unos minutos después la matriarca finalmente se había despertado, aunque obviamente tampoco estaba tranquila, también se le veía perturbada por lo que había escuchado hace unos momentos. Esperaba que todo fuera alguna clase de pesadilla, pero lamentablemente ese no era el caso. Un tiempo después la modelista y la rockera volvieron abajo después de dejar a las menores haciendo lo suyo. Sus expresiones de confusión cambiaron a unas muy preocupadas al ver el estado del resto de su familia, obviamente algo muy malo había pasado. Y, como el resto de las demás, tampoco se tomaron bien las noticias. Todos se reunieron alrededor de ella, intentando calmarla después de procesar todo lo que había ocurrido.

Se le intento llamar muchas veces, pero la respuesta de la llamada siempre era la misma: una grabación de voz.

Aun con todo ese miedo y preocupación en el ambiente, todos no debían saltar a conclusiones rápidamente, debería haber algunas otras explicaciones por la falta de respuesta. Lo único que quedaba hacer era esperar por la llegada de alguna otra clase de noticia, y hasta ahora esa espera había parecido una eternidad para todos.

Y así pasaron las dos horas más largas de todas sus vidas, con las demás intentando calmar a su madre mientras esperaban alguna clase de noticia, llamada, o cualquier cosa que al menos pueda darles esperanza de que su padre no había sido víctima de tal tragedia.

Mandando a las menores arriba a dormir (aunque algunas no podrían dormir por todo lo que estaba pasando), el resto se quedó esperando en la sala por alguna otra clase de actualización en la notica proveniente del televisor.

Después de algún tiempo, el teléfono de pronto empezó a sonar, era algo tarde para que algún amigo o conocido pudiera llamar a esa hora, solo podía significar una cosa.

Temblorosa, limpiándose algunas lágrimas, e intentando no caer al suelo en su camino, la madre respondió el teléfono mientras que el resto se quedaba cerca de ella para atender a su ya desesperada madre por cualquier inquietud, se esperaba que no hubiera pasado lo peor.

Era bueno saber que fue un oficial de policía quien estaba al otro lado de la línea, lo malo probablemente sería escuchar las noticias que este le tenía para la familia. Durante unos segundos toda la casa quedo en un silencio total mientras el oficial hablaba al otro lado y su madre respondía algunas de sus preguntas. Sea la noticia que fueran a recibir, no importando si fuera la peor o la mejor, todos estarían juntos para soportar cualquier cosa. Habían sido una familia inseparable durante todos estos años, y así planeaban seguir. La familia Loud soportaría todo, no importa lo que pasara, aunque su padre podría estar-

\- ¡¿DESAPARECIDO?! – la fuerte voz de la madre se escucho por todo el vecindario, seguido de alguien cayendo nuevamente al suelo.

…

 **Edificio Roxonfeller**

 **8:00 PM (Un tiempo atrás)**

Lo que faltaba, las luces se habían ido.

Justo un día antes del evento el lugar pasaba por una falla de energía total, y eso no le gustaba para nada a todos los trabajadores y los empleados de la compañía Greyson. Habían estado preparando todo cuidadosamente y con mucho esfuerzo, y cuando todo ya parecía listo… pasaba esto.

¿Cuántas veces les habían dicho a los electricistas que tenían que revisar la energía del lugar? Al parecer no las suficientes. Si Timothy Greyson estuviera viendo todo esto sin duda tendría alguno de esos ataques de enojo que nadie quería ver, todos estaban agradecidos que Tim se había ido a revisar otra parte del lugar y que no tendrían que estar en el mismo lugar con él.

Hablando de gente ausente, hace tiempo que Michael no aparecía, nadie se sorprendería si se descubriera que ya se ha ido a su casa, ese tipo no parecía nada feliz con este trabajo de todos modos.

Danny, uno de los encargados, cogió su transmisor de su cinturón, decir que tendría una calmada conversación con los encargados de la electricidad sería una gran mentira.

\- ¿Hola?, ¿hay algún idiota por ahí?, ¿se puede saber porque las malditas luces se acaban de apagar?

No recibió respuesta del otro lado de la línea. Intento otra vez, pero aun nada, algo raro, ya que algunos de los encargados solían responder en poco tiempo. Juraba que si encontraba a los idiotas descansando o haciendo cualquier otra estupidez entonces tendría que-…

Unos ruidos fuertes se escucharon arriba, llamando la atención de los demás, ¿que estaba sucediendo? Algunos de los guardias de seguridad no tardaron en entrar, esperaba que no fuera nada serio lo que estaba sucediendo, pero cuando los guardias del lugar venían más armados de lo normal entonces sabias que algo malo estaba pasando. Probablemente solo fue-

Y fue en un instante que los guardias empezaron a abrir fuego contra todo lo que tenían al frente, el pánico y el caos se expandió rápidamente por el lugar. Danny inmediatamente se agacho y se fue lo más rápido posible a buscar cualquier clase de cobertura, esperando no ser alcanzado por algunas balas en el proceso. A los lados podía ver como algunos de sus compañeros corrían por sus vidas mientras que otros caían al suelo al ser alcanzados por los proyectiles, sin duda una vista horrorosa para él. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Era este otro ataque como el que había pasado en Oregón hace tiempo? Si ese era el caso entonces no pensaba quedarse más tiempo en ese lugar.

Rápidamente se levantó y fue directo a la salida de emergencia más cercana, dejando aquella violenta escena atrás de él.

Corriendo por el pasillo hacia la salida del lugar, Danny solo esperaba que nadie lo hubiera visto escapar por la puerta o tendría serios problemas. Afortunadamente no solo había encontrado la salida, sino que algunos policías que entraban por la puerta que buscaba habían llegado justo a tiempo para detener esta masacre.

-Señor, ¿se encuentra bien? Dios, ¿qué está pasando ahí adentro? –había preguntado el oficial del grupo, quien mantenía sus manos en su bolsillo, probablemente para calentarse un poco del clima de afuera.

\- ¡Oficial! Gracias al cielo, es un alivio que al fin hayan llega-

Unas balas en el pecho terminaron de hablar por Danny, quien cayó al suelo antes de siquiera haber podido procesar lo que había pasado. El cuerpo del encargado quedo quieto en el suelo, mientras que el oficial guardaba su arma devuelta en su bolsillo.

-Quiero que se deshagan de este sujeto, y asegúrense de que nadie salga por algún otro lado, no dejen escapar a nadie más hasta que nos vayamos. -con eso dicho, los intrusos siguieron con su objetivo mientras que otros movían el cuerpo inmóvil del desafortunado encargado.

…

Primero fue el silencio, uno no que parecería acabar. Lo único que se escuchaba era la música tranquila de afuera del jardín, una que parecía estar fuera de lugar con este evento en progreso.

Después vinieron las pisadas, lentamente acercándose más adentro del ya arruinado lugar.

Luego las voces, aunque no podía escucharlas bien debido al constante zumbido en su oído por el estruendo causado por las armas. Si, esas fueron armas, Evelyn ya había estado en suficientes situaciones para saber que alguna clase arma había sido usado por quien quiera que haya empezado todo este desastre.

¿Quiénes habían sido los responsables, y que era lo que estaban haciendo aquí? Esto de pronto parecía familiar, un recuerdo rápidamente se le había venido a la mente: Oregón. ¿Estaba todo ese escenario repitiéndose en este mismo lugar? ¿Lo mismo por lo que había pasado Andrew estaba pasando ahora con ella? Tenía que ser una broma.

De todos los agentes de todo este estado en este mundo… le había tocado a ella este puesto, y justo había tenido que caer en todo esto. Bien, solo quedaba una cosa que hacer: escapar.

Se concentró en su estado, no sentía algún dolor, parecía no haber sido alcanzada por alguna bala. Si no se hubiera tirado al suelo a tiempo… era mejor no pensar en eso ahora. Los pasos se escuchaban más cerca, al parecer estas personas revisarían como quedo todo. Volteando su cabeza lentamente mientras estaba tirada en el suelo, noto como al lado tenía a uno de los trabajadores, quien tenía agujeros en el cuerpo acompañado por manchas rojas en el traje, al pobre lo habían alcanzado. Sea quien sea, no era ese sujeto, James, quien hubiera estado dando ese discurso hace unos momentos, no lo veía por algún lado debido a la oscuridad presente del lugar. Dos personas ingresaron adentro, revisando algunos de los cuerpos inmóviles en el suelo. Una tercera figura estaba afuera, al parecer dirigiéndose a otra parte del jardín mientras que los dos se acercaban más a ella. Por lo que alcanzaba a ver, uno de ellos estaba encapuchado y armado, mientras que al otro no lo podía distinguir bien por la falta de luz, evitaba mover mucho la cabeza al no querer notar ser un blanco fácil para ellos.

Ahora tenía que mantenerse quieta y pensar rápido, ya que seguro estos hombres armados le dispararían a cualquiera que hiciera el más mínimo movimiento. Manteniendo su aliento y quedándose quieta, dejo que los dos sujetos pasaran por al lado, ignorándola completamente. Con su oído ya mejorándose, pudo escuchar como uno de ellos empezaba una conversación con el otro.

-Bien, asegúrate de que nadie haya quedado vivo, yo iré afuera a ver si toda la operación va bien. Recuerda que no tenemos mucho tiempo, saldremos de este piso tan pronto el helicóptero venga por nosotros, ahora a trabajar.

\- Entendido, ¿alguna otra cosa más?

\- De hecho… el jefe pidió que buscaras a ese hombre del que hablaba hoy, solo quiere asegurarse de que no vaya a ninguna parte.

\- Entendido, aunque dudo que el pobre bastardo haya sobrevivido a esto.

\- Uno nunca puede estar seguro, ahora revisa el resto y asegúrate de que nadie salga por aquí, nos vemos en unos minutos. - Con eso dicho, el sujeto encapuchado se retiró afuera, dejando a su compañero empezando la revisión del área.

¿A qué se había referido con 'hombre del que hablaba hoy' y de 'no dejarlo ir a ninguna parte'? Bien sabia de lo que hablaban esos dos: a alguien en este lugar lo querían más que muerto, de quien se estaba hablando no tenía ni la menor idea, ¿estarían hablando de ella? Era mejor hacer algo primero y hacer preguntas después.

El otro sujeto pronto llegaría a donde ella se encontraba, tenía que pensar en algo para deshacerse de él antes de que este se acercara más. Aprovechando que el tipo se encontraba concentrado en uno de los desafortunados asistentes, movió nuevamente su vista, notando que tenía cerca una botella de vidrio rota por la mitad y con puntas filosas en esta, seguro una de las balas la había dejado en ese estado, uno que usaría contra este atacante.

¿En verdad estaba pensando en usar una botella de vidrio rota como arma? El objeto no solía ser confiable a la hora de usar, de hecho, solo podría servir para lastimar a alguien seriamente con rasguños, pero no terminaría matando a alguien. No tenía alguna otra arma a disposición, e intentar pelear desarmada contra alguien armado no parecía ser buena idea por ahora, no parecía haber alguna otra opción por ahora, no con el sujeto ya cerca.

Con la botella un poco alejada de ella, solo tendría que estirarse un poco para poder tenerla cerca a la hora de atacar mientras evitaba ser vista. Gracias al reflejo de uno de los espejos cercanos podría saber cuándo moverse, el sujeto armado parecía estar ocupado revisando otro de los cuerpos en el suelo, anunciando que era buen momento para moverse. Agarrando la mitad rota de la botella y cogiéndola del cuello, la acerco a ella con éxito y la dejo cerca de ella. Con la botella ya preparada, espero hasta que el tipo se acercara lo suficientemente para atacar. Si bien una botella de vidrio rota no era la mejor arma, aun podía funcionar para algo.

Escuchaba como el sujeto se acercaba lentamente a ella. Preparaba su brazo para rápidamente usarla contra él, esperando que al menos pudiera hacerle algo de daño. Ya notando como el tipo se agachaba para revisarla, preparo dedos y manos justo para… espera, ¿que había sido ese ruido?

El sujeto volteo su vista a un rincón del cuarto, donde alguien parecía intentar levantarse con el apoyo de una mesa, parecía haber golpeado so cabeza con algo juzgando por como tenía su mano en esta. El atacante se alejó de ella con la atención ahora puesta en quien quiera que hubiera hecho el ruido. Ahora sin la atención en ella, la mujer volteo su vista nuevamente para ver de dónde había venido el ruido. Con la vista ya acostumbrada a la oscuridad, delante de ella pudo ver a su mismísimo objetivo, Lynn. L Loud, por quien había venido en primer lugar y a quien lo hubiera empujado al suelo por reacción antes de que tuviera un final fatal en manos de estos atacantes.

A Lynn se le notaba algo aturdido, el empujarlo al suelo parecía haberlo salvado de una muerte segura, pero eso no le había salvado de golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa en frente de él. El atacante se acercaba a Lynn, preparando su arma para disparar sin pensarlo dos veces. Veía como el pobre intentaba levantarse sin ningún resultado, parecía no notar que alguien estaba a punto de ponerle una bala en su cabeza.

-Vaya, ¿el mismísimo Lynn Loud fue el único sobreviviente de este grupo? Menuda suerte que tienes, ¿sabes? Mira, te invitaría a un trago por haber sido el único en sobrevivir todo esto, pero lamentablemente tengo ordenes de mi jefe, así que… –dijo al momento que preparaba un rifle, mientras que el pobre hombre en el suelo no notaba el peligro que tenía detrás de él.

¿Jefe? ¿Ordenes? ¿Lynn estaba de algún modo involucrado con estos sujetos? Muchas preguntas empezaban a llegar a la cabeza de Evelyn, juro encontrar respuestas después de salir de todo este problema. Por ahora tenía en frente al sujeto que supuestamente había venido a matar a punto de perder su vida por un arma.

-Créeme, esto me va a doler más a mí que a ti. Tu quédate tranquilo, esto será rápido. –había dicho el sujeto ya atrás de Lynn, con el gatillo listo para ser apretado.

No… podía dejarlo así.

¿Estaba pensando en salvar al sujeto que hace unos momentos intento envenenar? ¿No podía dejarlo ahí a su suerte? No importara lo que piense, sentía que tenía que hacer algo. Además, Lynn estaba sirviendo como distracción con el sujeto para poder atacar, tendría que aprovechar ese tiempo.

Levantándose lentamente, recogió la botella por el cuello y trato de no hacer ningún ruido por algunas cosas rotas en el suelo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia adelante. Antes de que el tipo pudiera apretar el gatillo, la mujer le llamo la atención al tocarlo por detrás, dejándole la cara visible para poder darle una inesperada puntada con la botella... directamente en el ojo izquierdo. Antes de siquiera poder gritar o decir algo, la mujer ya le había tirado al suelo y tapado la boca, haciendo que el arma de fuego rápido cayera de sus manos. Ya debilitado, el sujeto intento quitarse de encima a su atacante sin ningún resultado mientras que ella movía su otra mano al cuello de su oponente, tapando su ruta de oxígeno y ahogándolo en el suelo. Después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, el sujeto había quedado completamente quieto, dormiría pacíficamente durante algunos minutos. Afortunadamente, nadie parecía acercarse a la ya destruida cabaña, nadie había estado cerca para escuchar alguna cosa.

Era hora de moverse, esperaba poder usar el ducto de ventilación que había visto cerca de los arbustos. Antes de dar un paso, noto como el hombre al que le había acabado de salvar se recuperaba lentamente de su golpe en la frente.

Ahora, ¿lo iba a dejar ahí, después de salvarlo? Después de todo ya no era su problema, Lynn solo se podría ocultar detrás de cualquier cosa a la hora que estos atacantes volvían y no le pasaría nada malo, él ya no era un problema para ella… aunque, pensándolo mejor, algo bueno podría salir de este sujeto.

Si el atacante había reconocido a Lynn entonces el resto también sabría de él, y esto podría significar que Lynn también podría saber algo de ellos. Si pudiera sacar algo de información de este hombre entonces podría descubrir la verdadera identidad de estos atacantes y sus motivos.

¿Habría alguna posibilidad de que estos fueran los mismos sujetos que asaltaron el complejo en Oregón hace tiempo y acabaron con la vida de Andrew? Posiblemente.

Y si ese fuera el caso, con esa clase de información la agencia ya tendría algo de ventaja contra quienes habían matado a uno de sus mejores miembros, y para ella y el resto de la empresa Greyson… ya tendrían claro a quien hacer pagar por todo lo hecho.

Traer a Lynn con ella no parecía una tan mala idea, después de todo, podía decirse que le debía una al señor por casi envenenarlo hace unos momentos.

Acercándose a Lynn, noto como recuperaba la conciencia. Notaba una clase de hinchazón en su frente, bueno, era mejor recibir golpe afuera en la cara que muchas balas adentro de tu cuerpo. Hablando de daños, empezaba a notar unos pequeños ardores en su rostro, probablemente se habría rasguñado con algún pedazo de vidrio que salió volando, revisaría eso después. Recogió a Lynn y lo llevo cerca de donde estaba la ventilación, escondiéndolo detrás de unos arbustos.

\- ¿Q…que…quién e… res? – el pobre hombre pregunto sin recibir una respuesta mientras que la mujer volvía adentro de la cabaña por algo que podría servirles para escapar.

La energía volvió tan pronto volvió a entrar, aunque en un estado algo débil, ya que algunas luces intactas no dejaban de parpadear.

Buscando en el suelo, encontró el arma que le había sacado hace unos momentos al … ¿guardia? Ahora con la luz, noto que el sujeto que había atacado hace unos momentos llevaba puesto uno de los uniformes como los de los guardias de la entrada y el jardín, ¿fue el único guardia que había participado de esto? ¿Alguien más estaba metido en esto? ¿Ha habido alguna clase de infiltración?

Algo no estaba bien, pero era mejor pensar en eso después, era hora de escapar.

Saliendo de la arruinada cabaña, encontró el ducto de ventilación… pero ¿dónde había ido Lynn? ¿Se había escapado? Lo que faltaba, otro problema que-

Rápidamente noto una sombra y miro detrás de ella, reaccionando rápido y esquivando un golpe con una piedra viniendo del propio Lynn. El hombre intento levanto la piedra para nuevamente atacar, pero fue detenido por la mano de la mujer antes de siquiera poder dar otro golpe.

\- ¡¿Quién es usted, que piensa hacer conmigo?! – a Lynn se le notaba más que temeroso por todo esto, Evelyn notaba como el cuerpo de él temblaba mientras sujetaba el brazo del hombre sin tanto problema, al parecer Lynn no parecía ser uno de esos sujetos que podrían entrar y ganar fácilmente en algún concurso de agilidad que dan en televisión.

\- ¡Señor, le pido que por favor se calme un momento y me escuche!

\- ¿Para dejar que me mate? ¡Ni hablar! – con su otro brazo, Lynn intento zafarse del agarre de la mujer, pero esta rápidamente movió su otra mano y sujeto al temeroso hombre de ambos brazos.

\- Señor, está perdiendo el control, prometo no hacerle daño, ¡ahora por favor deje esa piedra en el suelo y cálmese!

La resistencia de Lynn disminuyo después de unos momentos, respirando tranquilamente y controlándose por un momento. La mujer en frente de ella no le había hecho algún daño por ahora, esperaba poder confiar en ella con ese último comentario. Lynn soltó la piedra de sus manos, dejando que los dos pudieran separarse de ese agarre. Con el ambiente un poco más tranquilo, Evelyn intento hablar con él ya controlado hombre.

\- Mire, estoy igual de confundida como usted lo está ahora, sé que esto no se ve nada bien, pero créame cuando le digo que lo peor que podemos hacer ahora es perder el control y hacer alguna clase de estupidez que nos termine matando a los dos.

-Supongo… que tiene razón… mire, estoy confundido, la cabeza me duele, casi todo esta oscuro, y ahora aparece usted con un arma, no sé qué está pasando. Lamento todo eso.

-No tiene nada de que lamentarse, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo en su posición y situación. Ahora que estamos bien, déjeme intentar explicarle un poco lo que haremos a continuación.

\- ¿Llorar y rezar?

Las… cosas no serían fáciles con él a su lado, ¿cierto?

\- No, créalo o no hay mejores opciones que… esas dos sugerencias. Mire, conozco bien el lugar, se algo sobre las salidas, trampillas, puertas, escapes de emergencia y otras cosas que nos pueden servir para salir de este lugar. Ahora, ¿ve lo que tenemos al frente de nosotros?

Lynn fijo su vista a una trampilla de abajo, parecía lo suficientemente grande para que pudieran pasar personas si estas entraban correctamente.

\- ¿Se refiere al oscuro, sucio, y tenebroso ducto? Si, lo veo claramente… y no creo que me esté gustando a donde va todo esto.

Lynn… era esa clase de persona, ¿no? Esto iba a tomar tiempo.

-Déjeme hablarle de nuestras dos opciones: la primera seria quedarnos aquí a tomar y comer algo dentro de esa cabaña, sentándonos entre la pila de escombros mientras hablamos de cómo ha ido nuestro día. Esperamos alegremente a que lleguen algunos idiotas para que nos disparen una ronda de balas directo en nuestras cabezas para que al final nos dejen pudriendo en el suelo…- Lynn obviamente no había quedado bien con esa opción.

-O la segunda, muestre algo de valor y hágale ver a los demás que no eres otra mariquita que le teme a todo lo que hay en este mundo. –Esa opción sonaba… mejor que la anterior.

Lynn quedo pensativo un momento por lo que había escuchado, en verdad no le agradaba la idea de pasar por todo ese recorrido… pero tenía que hacerlo si quería vivir otro día, y también si quería ver a… su familia. No solo tenía que hacer esto por él mismo, pero por algo más importante: su gran familia, quienes esperaban felizmente su regreso.

Un suspiro después, Lynn tomo su decisión.

-Bien, de acuerdo, lo hare. –La mujer quedo bien con esa respuesta, mientras que él no se arrepintiera tan pronto entrara…

Abriendo la trampilla, Evelyn entro primero mientras que Lynn bajaba después de ella.

Mientras se arrastraban, los dos notaron un sonido proveniente de alguno de los pisos de abajo, parecían ser… ¿disparos? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo abajo?

…

¿Qué demonios había acabado de pasar en estos últimos minutos? Ahora que el dolor en la cabeza disminuía lentamente, Lynn intento recordar lo que paso.

Primero fueron los estruendos y lo que parecieron ser disparos, luego fue empujado hacia delante contra la mesa, y después… nada. Apenas recordaba como había salido de la cabaña o de lo que había pasado después de todo eso. ¿Alguien más habría salido vivo de todo eso? ¿Qué había pasado con James y el resto? Esperaba que al menos alguien más hubiera salido de ese desastre.

Estaba agradecido por haber salido vivo de ese lugar, pero aún no estaba completamente a salvo. Solo esperaba que… ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Gwen? Si, ella, esperaba que supiera alguna ruta de escape fuera de este lugar. Parecía saber bien por donde voltear y por donde ir en estos ductos, era algo… curioso que supiera ir bien por esta clase de lugares, pero no la juzgaría por eso, de hecho, le recordaba un poco a Lucy.

Ella en verdad adoraría este lugar, era largo, oscuro, con telarañas por algunas partes, y era solitario, definitivamente un castillo para ella.

Así que así se sentía ella cada vez que se metía adentro de la ventilación… no era lo suyo, pero no era tan malo como esperaba.

Pensando en el tema, ¿cómo recibiría su familia la noticia? Esto definitivamente aparecería en las noticias, y era muy probable que ellos escucharan algo al respecto de esto. Quería llamarlos ahora mismo, si no fuera por el hecho que su teléfono se había roto y que aún había un ataque en progreso en el complejo. Odiaba admitirlo, pero era mejor esperar hasta después y concentrarse en el problema actual.

Esperaba que la mujer supiera bien por dónde ir, no quería terminar perdiéndose en medio de-…

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido al notar el sonido de algunos disparos en los pisos de abajo, debían ser esos locos haciendo alguna clase de daño, y ahora la mujer se encontraba yendo en esa misma dirección, eso no parecía una buena-

Y fue justo en ese momento donde el ducto por donde pasaban parecía empezar a debilitarse, escuchando como los soportes de arriba empezaban a soltarse. La mujer lo detuvo rápidamente, mientras le daba una buena sugerencia a Lynn.

-No. Te. Muevas. - no hizo falta repetirle eso.

Escuchaban como el suelo por donde se arrastraban parecía debilitarse también, no hacía falta decir que esto no era nada bueno. Era en esta clase de momentos donde uno debía quedarse lo más quieto posible a esperar que nada malo pasa-

Y entonces el ducto colapso junto con ellos, cayendo al suelo alfombrado de uno de los pasillos del lugar mientras se producía toda clase de ruido.

…

El peso… había olvidado por completo el soporte de peso del ducto.

Sabía que podría soportar a una persona, pero a dos… había olvidado por completo el peso extra, y ahora los dos se encontraban en el suelo de uno de los pasillos del lugar, de que piso exactamente no sabía por ahora.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Evelyn le pregunto al hombre mientras intentaba limpiarse todo el escombro de su atuendo y recogía el arma que también había caído.

\- Si por bien… te refieres a que si me he fracturado la nariz… entonces sí, me encuentro bien. –La mujer le ayudo a pararse, revisando que no hubiera recibido algún daño grave. Con respecto a la nariz… si, eso no se veía bien, con un movimiento rápido con su mano le reparo la forma de esta.

Lynn solo pudo quedarse callado por unos momentos por lo que le había acabado de hacer… antes de lanzar un grito que la mujer rápidamente detuvo al taparle la boca con su mano.

El ruido provocado por la caída (y por el grito de niña pequeña) había sido grande, si esto no llamaba la atención de alguno de esos atacantes entonces no sabía que podría hacerlo. Se escuchaban algunos pasos en camino a ellos, tenía poco tiempo para pensar, había que moverse rápido. Lynn ya parecía haberse recuperado de eso, no lo notaba mal, esperaba que pudiera seguirla durante el resto del trayecto. Viendo alrededor, vio una de las puertas de emergencia que había visto desde hace días, esperaba no encontrarse con alguno de esos sujetos armados por ahí.

Sin tiempo que perder, preparo su arma y sujeto a Lynn, ahora en rumbo a la puerta de emergencia. Juzgando por algunos puestos y mesas alrededor pudo deducir que estaban en el segundo piso, no faltaba mucho para salir del lugar. Cruzaron la puerta al mismo tiempo que se podían escuchar algunos pasos rápidos pasando al lado de la puerta.

Siguiendo su camino por un pasillo llegaron a la esquina de este, en ese momento la mujer aprovecho a intentar hacer contacto con la base devuelta en Chicago con su transmisor, pero lo único que recibió nuevamente fue el sonido de estática que había escuchado antes, tendría que hacer otro intento después.

Delante de ellos había aparecido una sombra al lado de la esquina, alguien se aproximaba hacia su posición. Deteniéndose junto a Lynn en la esquina de la pared, le ordeno al hombre que guardara silencio mientras asomaba la cabeza un poco para ver quien se aproximaba, al final tratándose de una clase de hombre encapuchado armado como el que había visto antes arriba, probablemente andaba en camino de vuelta arriba. No le dejaría dar otro paso.

Pidiéndole a Lynn que le diera un poco de espacio y preparando la culata de su arma, solo tomo una patada rápida para que el sujeto cayera al suelo de frente, combinando eso con un golpe atrás de la cabeza del tipo con la culata para terminar con todo. Lynn había quedado sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver, al parecer la camarera sabia más que solo servir algunas copas.

Con un problema menos, siguieron su camino hacia unas escaleras al final del pasillo, bajando hacia el primer piso, encontrando una puerta a el pasillo de afuera. Evelyn aprovecho a asomar su cabeza un poco para revisar la situación del lugar.

\- ¿Es seguro pasar? ¿Qué puedes ver? ¿Hay algún problema? ¿Deberíamos seguir? - las preguntas de Lynn solo seguían viniendo una tras otra.

\- Sabes, agradecería si pudieras... ya sabes.

-Oh, jeje, lamento eso. –el hombre se alejó un poco mientras dejaba la mujer revisar el resto.

Nada bonito.

Podía ver como algunos trabajadores se encontraban agachados en el suelo siendo amenazadas por mas atacantes armados, algunos solo estaban inmóviles sobre un charco de su propia sangre. Cerca de ellas se encontraban otras personas armadas, asegurándose de que nadie se moviere del lugar, mientras lo que parecían ser policías revisaban el resto de los cuartos intentando encontrar a cualquier persona que se escondiera. Uno de esos policías se encontraba golpeando a uno de los trabajadores y forzándolo a quedarse quieto en el… espera, retrocede un momento, ¿Qué había acabado de ver?

¿La policía también estaba en esto? Recordaba haber visto algunos de ellos supervisando las afueras del lugar, ¿ellos también eran parte de este ataque?

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Primero los guardias, ¿y ahora los propios policías? Algo andaba terriblemente mal, esto era más grande de lo que esperaba. Ahora faltaba que llegara…

Las sirenas a las afueras interrumpieron su pensamiento, lo que faltaba, la verdadera policía había llegado, eso y algún helicóptero también, lo único que faltaba sería que un tanque entrara dentro del lugar. ¿Sera que algunos de ellos también estarán involucrados en esto? Esperaba que no, y con eso se le vino otra pregunta a la cabeza:

Si algunos de los policías estaban involucrados en esto, ¿también irían detrás de Lynn? No podía dejarlo atrás por ahora, podría ser importante para ella y para el resto de la agencia.

-Ah, la policía, gracias al cielo, estamos a salvo. – había dicho Lynn, poco sabia del problema actual y de lo que podría significar mostrarse afuera frente a frente con ellos. Le hubiera dicho la verdad de su situación, mostrándole la escena que tenían en frente, si no hubiera sido por el hecho que otro tiroteo había empezado afuera en ese pasillo.

\- ¡Aun no grites victoria, sígueme!

Tendría que hablar con él de eso después. Bajando al primer piso, no pudieron ver a tiempo a dos sujetos encapuchados y armados, quienes rápidamente notaron su presencia.

\- ¡Cuidado con-AH!

Sin perder otro segundo, la mujer rápidamente empujo a su compañero a cubierto detrás de un cargamento de cajas metálicas mientras que rápidamente levantaba el arma. Apunto rápidamente el arma y apretó el gatillo, logrando alcanzar al atacante en frente a ella con una bala en el cuello y la otra terminando en su pecho, haciéndolo caer al suelo. El segundo sujeto había abierto fuego contra ella, moviéndose también a cubierto detrás de una esquina al final del pasillo.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

\- ¡Solo mantén tu cabeza abajo!

No lo tenía en la mira, y sería algo complicado sacarlo de su lugar, pero afortunadamente (y desafortunadamente para este sujeto) se había puesto cerca de un extintor, dándole una idea a la mujer. Esperando a que el atacante no disparara, apunto su arma hacia el recipiente rojo y disparo una vez, haciendo que el objeto explotara y dejara salir su contenido al frente de la cara del sujeto, quien intentaba limpiarse el contenido blanco de su cara.

Era su oportunidad, apunto de nuevo, disparando una pequeña ráfaga de balas en el pecho de su adversario y haciendo que este cayera al suelo rápidamente, dos problemas menos de que preocuparse, pero otros llegarían al haber escuchado todo eso.

\- ¿Todo termino? ¿Ya se fueron? ¿Estamos a salvo? ¿Moriste? Ignora las otras preguntas si quieres, pero por favor responde a esa última pregunta para saber que al menos no has muerto aún.

-No, no morí, y eso no pasara por un buen tiempo. –escuchar la voz de la mujer le trajo un alivio a Lynn, uno del que no disfrutaría por ahora.

-Ah, qué alivio, es bueno que…- y fue entonces que su expresión no tardo en cambiar en una de espanto y horror al ver la escena en frente de él.

Había visto varias películas de acción desde hace tiempo, pero esto… no era una película, esas personas en el suelo no eran actores, y esa sangre que corría bajo esas personas no era falsa… esto ya era otro nivel. Miro a otro lado rápidamente, intentando que su cena, almuerzo, y desayuno no salieran de su boca al seguir viendo eso.

Si así era como reaccionaba Lynn a esta clase de escenarios, entonces Evelyn estaba agradecida de que él no hubiera visto lo mismo que ella durante todo su tiempo en la agencia.

Avanzando por el resto del pasillo, mientras Lynn le pedía a la mujer que le avisara cuando ya hubieran pasado ese lugar para abrir los ojos nuevamente, los dos continuaron con su escape, ya acercándose de una de las salidas de emergencia.

Ya calmándose un poco, Lynn hablaría de otro tema para evitar recordar esa… escena de hace unos momentos.

-Sabes, estaba pensando, para ser una camarera sí que sabes muchas otras cosas. Sabes cómo manejarte más que bien por el lugar, te defiendes de ataques rápidamente, sabes cómo pelear y también como usar un arma… me recuerdas un poco a mi suegro en sus días en la marina. ¿Por casualidad has tenido otro trabajo relacionado a eso antes?

Bien, no le gustaba esto, pero era hora de sacar las mentiras. Sabía que el hombre en algún momento preguntaría por eso en cualquier momento, solo que no cuando estaban cerca de salir.

-Soy… bueno, solía trabajar para la policía hace tiempo. He estado en diferentes entrenamientos desde entonces, me retire no hace mucho tiempo por otro trabajo más tranquilo, por eso tome este trabajo, eso es todo.

-Ah, ya veo. Te entiendo con eso de la tranquilidad, es bueno tener un poco de paz cuando la mayoría de tu tiempo estas en un ambiente caótico, créeme cuando te digo eso. – y con eso siguieron lo poco que quedaba del camino sin decir alguna otra palabra.

Bien, eso no había salido tan mal después de todo, de hecho, fue más corto de lo que esperaba. Aunque para Lynn, parecía como si la mujer no quisiera hablar mucho de eso, probablemente tenía sus propias razones para no seguir hablando.

Si tan solo el pobre supiera toda la verdad… pero ¿qué se supone que le iba a decir?

'' _Déjame presentarme mejor, mi nombre es Evelyn, me gustan las piñas coladas y los días lluviosos. También te acabo de mentir, no soy una policía retirada ni una trabajadora del lugar, soy una asesina a sueldo que te estuvo a punto de matar poniendo algo de veneno en tu bebida sin que lo supieras, y ahora parece que algunas personas quieren verte muerto ahora mismo por quien sabe que estúpida razón._

 _¡Espero que nos llevemos bien!''_

Eso llevaría al hombre a correr lo más lejos posible de ella y terminaría siendo un blanco fácil para los atacantes.

Repitiendo lo dicho antes: nada bonito.

Después de un momento encontraron una de las salidas de emergencia, notando un poco el frio de afuera, la ventisca parecía haberse vuelto peor, solo esperaba que no fuera el frio lo que los matara al final del día.

…

Si, necesitaría ver a un psicólogo después de ver todo eso adentro del lugar, al menos faltaba poco para salir del lugar completamente. Lynn aún tenía otras preguntas que hacer acerca de esta policía retirada, unas que haría una vez que terminara todo esto.

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido al sentir el cambio drástico de temperatura al abrirse la puerta de emergencia, el intenso frio de afuera se hizo notar rápidamente.

Algo le decía que ya no podía volver por algún chaleco para el clima.

La nieve caída por montón, tanta era que casi no se podía ver nada por delante, ¿podría este clima empeorar? Agradecía haber llevado puesto una camisa de manga larga y no una corta, aunque eso no evitaba que el inmenso frio no afectara su cuerpo.

La mujer tampoco parecía estar bien con este frio, pero aun así parecía no darle tanta importancia, seguro había pasado por peores tormentas como para no estar tan mal con este clima. Siguiendo adelante, pudo distinguir que habían salido por la parte de atrás del edificio, ningún vehículo podría llegar hasta ahí por causa de algunos camiones de carga bloqueando el paso. Más adelante pudo distinguir a la mujer agachándose en el suelo intentado mover algo, moviendo un objeto circular algo delgado, parecía ser… ¿una tapa de alcantarilla? Irían… ¿por debajo?

\- Espero que no te importe que pregunte, pero… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Escapando contigo, ¿Qué más?

\- Y… ¿si mejor intentamos reunirnos con la policía? Seguro podrías hablar con ellos para que nos saquen de este lugar lo más rápido posible.

Bien, hasta ahí llego su mentira.

\- Pues… seguro no nos podrían ayudar de mucho, están muy ocupados con los idiotas adentro del edificio.

\- Pero al parecer no lo suficientemente ocupados como para atendernos, ahí vienen algunos.

Espera, ¿Qué?

Esto no era bueno, para nada, entre la nevada podía distinguir la forma de un grupo de policías caminando hacia su posición. Para esto… ya no tenía respuesta.

\- Mira, al quedarnos aquí aún estamos en peligro, tenemos que irnos ahora.

\- ¿Pero hay algún problema en que nos juntemos con ellos?

\- ¡No! Pero prefiero que sigamos por abajo lo más rápido posible.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por… bueno… -ese silencio ya le estaba preocupando a Lynn, quien estaba empezando a tener pensamientos secundarios de todo esto.

La mujer no parecía querer hablar mucho de su trabajo anterior, preferiría mantenerse alejada de cualquier policía, y se iba por lugares por donde nadie quisiera ir. ¿Qué estaba pasando con ella? Cuál era su… fue en ese momento que un pensamiento nada bueno paso por la cabeza del ya dudoso hombre mientras se alejaba lentamente de la mujer en frente de él.

\- Un segundo… usted… no es-

Lynn fue interrumpido por los sonidos de disparos por donde acababan de salir. Un trio de sujetos encapuchados salieron afuera, distinguiendo a los dos sobrevivientes y a los cuatro policías en la ventisca y abriendo fuego contra ellos. Hasta aquí hubiera llegado todo para Lynn… si no hubiera sido agarrado rápidamente por la mujer, empujándolo rápidamente hacia el agujero de la alcantarilla para evitar ser alcanzo por alguna bala. Casi resbalando para abajo, Lynn intento bajar la escalera lo más cuidadosamente posible, desafortunadamente cayendo abajo al zafarse uno de los peldaños que piso al bajar.

Lo último que recordó antes de perder la conciencia fue como su cabeza chocaba contacto contra el concreto frio del suelo de la alcantarilla.

Al haber dejado a los policías arriba con su problema, la sicaria bajo con cuidado, por poco cayendo por culpa de uno de los peldaños que habían caído… junto con Lynn.

Al ver a su compañero inconsciente abajo, una pequeña palabra se le había venido a la mente:

'' _Rayos.''_

Recogiendo a un inconsciente Lynn, siguió su camino por las oscuras alcantarillas de la ciudad, en camino de vuelta al hotel a recoger algunas cosas. Ahora con Lynn ya sospechando de ella la cosa se complicaría más, tendría que encargarse de él después.

Si, está definitivamente sería una de esas noches largas.

…

 **Nuevamente lamento la demora, espero que no hubiera causado algún problema, y también espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Agradezco a todos quienes hayan llegado a este punto en la historia, aprecio mucho lo que hacen.**

 **Nuevamente agradezco por dejar comentario a: AnonimousReader98, t10507, Masteralan116, y a J. Nagera. Sus comentarios mueven esta historia adelante, en verdad agradezco todo su apoyo dado en todo este tiempo.**

 **Agradezco nuevamente a los que aun tengan este fic en ''favorito'' y en ''seguido,'' no importando cuánto tarde en actualizarse. Y también un pequeño agradecimiento a wollyworld por seguir este fic.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer, toda clase de reseña y critica es aceptada, nos vemos pronto.**


	6. Respuestas

**Bien, aquí estamos con otro capítulo cuya tardanza lamento nuevamente.**

 **Quiero aprovechar a agradecer a todos quienes hayan estado leyendo esta historia, no esperaba llegar a este punto, agradezco todo su ánimo dado hasta este punto.**

 **Sin más que decir, continuemos.**

…

 **Capítulo 6: Respuestas**

…

 **Residencia Loud, Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **11:40 PM**

Esta definitivamente sería una semana larga para la familia Loud.

Después de nuevamente haber caído su madre al suelo, los demás rápidamente se encargaron de controlar todo lo más rápido posible. Con la mayor atendiendo el teléfono, el resto llevo a su madre al sillón otra vez mientras pensaban en lo que habían acabado de escuchar.

¿Desaparecido? Esa… no era la respuesta que esperaban, y eso probablemente no era bueno.

Por un lado, la familia agradecía no haber recibido alguna noticia de la muerte confirmada de uno de sus miembros, pero por el otro… probablemente la verdad fuera peor que eso.

¿Habría sido secuestrado? Nadie quería ver como algún grupo de terroristas intentaba recibir algo de dinero usando al padre. Claro, la familia haría lo que fuera para rescatarlo, pero esa clase de escenario complicaría mucho las cosas, aunque eso al menos era mejor que encontrar su cuerpo sin vida flotando por algún rio o pudriéndose en la tierra de alguna parte desolada.

Aunque también estaba la posibilidad de que hubiera salido del lugar a tiempo, o que ni siquiera hubiera asistido, esas ideas sonaban prometedoras. Pero, si ese era el caso, entonces… ¿dónde se había ido Lynn?

Unos minutos después, el pánico fue lentamente reemplazado por preocupación y confusión mientras la mayor volvía a la sala después de haber terminado la llamada, su rostro claramente mostrando gran intranquilidad al resto. Con un montón de preguntas saliendo a la misma vez e inundando la sala, Lori calmo a su preocupada familia frente a ella antes de continuar.

-Escuchen, antes que nada, no hay ninguna noticia de papa aún. – con esto dicho, la sala fue otra vez rápidamente inundada con las preocupadas voces y comentarios de los demás, siendo estas detenidas nuevamente por la mayor.

-Sé que todas tienen preguntas, pero ahora necesito que todos mantengan la calma y-

\- ¿Calma? ¡¿Cómo es posible tener calma en este momento?! ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que te dijeron? ¡Papa acaba de desaparecer y no tenemos ni la menor idea de donde esta! - El tono enojado y de Lynn Jr. se había hecho notar fácilmente al resto de los miembros en la sala, obviamente no se encontraba de buen humor.

-Oye, tranquila, sis, no hay porque perder el control, papa aún puede estar bien.

\- ¿Tu tampoco escuchaste, Luna? ¡Se acabó, este probablemente sea el fin!

\- ¿El fin? Eso no puede ser, papa estará bien… ¿verdad? –Leni se había unido a la conversación, mostrando una gran preocupación sobre el estado de su padre.

\- ¡Te diré lo que está pasando ahora mismo, papa está siendo torturado lenta y dolorosamente mientras quienes lo capturaron se están riendo por todo esto, … solo para que después lo encuentren sin vida dentro de una sucia bolsa bajo un puente! –la sala había quedado en un silencio total después de que Lynn hubiera terminado con su comentario. Las lágrimas no tardaron en formarse en los ojos de la modelista, quien rápidamente corrió a su habitación ignorando al resto de su familia quien intentaba detenerla. La deportista rápidamente se percató de lo que había acabado de decir, algo le decía que ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse de lo dicho.

\- ¡Leni, espera! Yo…- la chica noto la expresión del resto de su familia, no se veían nada felices con lo ocurrido.

\- ¡Bien hecho, acabas de empeorar las cosas! -había dicho la comediante, quien no tenía el humor para hacer algún chiste en este momento.

-Yo solo…-

\- ¡Chicas, las cosas seguirán empeorando si no nos controlamos por al menos un segundo! - el peliblanco finalmente había dicho algo, tenía que hacerlo si no quería que el resto de la noche se fuera por el drenaje, aunque ya estaba en este.

-Hablaremos de esto después, lo que menos necesitamos ahora es una pelea que termine empeorando todo. Escuchen, de aquí a mañana estaremos esperando la visita de algunos oficiales quienes necesitan hablar con nosotros, el resto ahora se está encargando de buscar a papa. Odio tener que decir esto, pero no podemos hacer nada más por ahora excepto esperar, dejaremos que ellos se encarguen de ahora en adelante. Iré a hablar con Leni mientras ustedes cuatro se quedan aquí revisando a mama. No quiero ver una sola pelea cuando vuelva abajo o habrá consecuencias, ¿entendido? - y con eso la mayor se retiró arriba, dejando a Lincoln, Lynn, Luan, y Luna en un ambiente incomodo, especialmente para la deportista, quien recibía miradas no tan agradables de los demás.

-Ya se, metí la pata, y lamento eso, ¿felices? ¿eso era lo que querían escuchar?

-Sis, ¿era necesario decir todo eso? ¿te das cuenta de lo que dijiste?

-Mira, ya se lo que dije, y en verdad lo lamento, ¿Cómo mas quieres que te lo diga? ¿Te lo escribo en un papel? ¿Te lo debería cantar? ¡La canción debería funcionar, después de todo eso es lo único en lo que piensas todos los días!

\- ¡¿Crees que eso es en lo que pienso ahora mismo?!

\- ¡Pues como lo veo suena que te importaría más si Mick se rompiera una pierna que la desaparición de papa! -eso había tocado un nervio en Luna, quien se acercaba a Lynn para poner en claro algunas cosas.

Una pelea ya parecía inminente entre las dos mientras se acercaban y compartían una mirada de odio y furia. Afortunadamente ambas fueron detenidas rápidamente por el peliblanco, separándolas antes de que la sala se convirtiera en un campo de batalla.

\- ¿Podrían parar con esto? Tenemos cosas más importantes de las cuales preocuparnos. – Lo que menos quería Lincoln en ese momento era tener que detener una pelea en progreso, no tenía el suficiente ánimo para poder hacer tal cosa en este momento. Las dos chicas siguieron mirándose entre ellas por un momento antes de relajarse, su hermano tenía razón, tenían que concentrarse en cosas más importantes que en solo otra pelea.

Sentándose en uno de los sillones, Lynn, claramente enojada y sin ánimos para hablar con alguien, decidió no seguir con el tema mientras prefería mirar al suelo en vez de hacer alguna clase de contacto con los demás.

Las cosas en la casa no podían estar más tensas. Si bien era bueno saber que ya había gente trabajando para encontrar al patriarca perdido, lo que era preocupante era pensar por qué clase de cosas había pasado y pasaría con el miembro perdido. Como la hermana mayor había mencionado, pronto deberían estar esperando la visita de algunos oficiales, quienes esperaban recibir al menos algo de información que podría ayudar a resolver una pregunta, una que todos querían resolver lo más pronto posible:

¿Dónde estaba Lynn L. Loud?

 **...**

 **(Unas horas atrás)**

 **9:00 PM**

Lynn no tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaba.

Todo parecía oscuro, apenas podía ver algo delante de él, y el clima parecía seguir igual de frio como antes.

¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? No tenía ni idea. ¿Aún era de noche? Tampoco sabía, podría moverse de su lugar a revisar… si tan solo pudiera mover sus pies o sus manos que parecían estar… ¿atadas? Tampoco parecía ser capaz de decir algo, debido a un gran trozo de lo que parecía ser cinta la estaba tapando. Parecía estar sentado sobre alguna clase de silla de madera, juzgando por la textura de este.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Lo último que recordó fue como había sido jalado por esa mujer al hoyo de la alcantarilla y como se había golpeado la cabeza y… la mujer… oh no.

Una luz proveniente de una bombilla colgante se encendió, llenando el lugar de luz y mejorando la vista. Mirando a su alrededor pudo notar que se encontraba en una clase de viejo garaje de madera con un piso de concreto, era lo suficientemente grande como para que Vanzilla entrara sin problema, y aun dejaría espacio de sobra. En las paredes podía ver algunos estantes con latas de diferentes contenidos, había estado arreglando la camioneta de su familia junto con su hija Lana muchas veces como para saber qué clase de contenido tenia cada una y que hacía.

Pero lo que le había llamado la atención era un auto negro que se encontraba a un lado del garaje con su cajuela abierta. En el suelo se encontraban unas latas parecidas a las que estaban en el estante, algunas estaban abiertas y parecían haber sido usadas recientemente para el arreglo de unas partes, pero… ¿por quién habían sido usadas?

-Sabes, para ser alguien sin tanta fuerza sí que eres algo pesado. - vino una voz detrás de él, la misma de una mujer quien lo había salvado de una calamidad, solo para meterlo en otra. El miedo tomo control de Lynn mientras escuchaba como la mujer se acercaba más a él por detrás, aun volteando su cabeza seguía sin poder verla.

-Traerte aquí no fue nada fácil. Cargarte por las alcantarillas hasta llegar a otro lado de la ciudad, dejarte escondido en algunos arbustos mientras buscaba algunas cosas, conseguir un auto y meterte en la cajuela de este tomo su tiempo… del que espero que haya valido la pena gastar.

Al hacerse presente en frente de él con algunas bolsas siendo puestas dentro la cajuela del auto, la mujer, quien parecía haberse cambiado de atuendo por uno más abrigado, volteo su vista hacia el hombre asustado, quien hacia la silla moverse un poco por causa de sus temblores. La mujer dio un suspiro al notar el estado de Lynn, intentar ganar su confianza no sería nada fácil, pero sería necesario hacer eso si quería sacar alguna buena información de él.

-Mira, sé que estás pensando en que en cualquier momento sacare algún cuchillo y empezare a lastimarte o hacer algo peor que eso, sé que soy la última persona que quieres ver, y también sé que soy la última persona en quien confiarías ahora mismo, pero ahora necesito que mantengas la calma y me escuches con atención. – la expresión de Lynn no pareció cambiar mucho después de eso, ¿y porque habría de hacerlo? La cantidad de fe que Lynn tenía en ella era tan abundante como la cantidad de agua que encuentras en el medio de algún desierto.

-Primero que nada, sé que tienes muchas preguntas y dudas, unas que…. bueno, intentare explicar lo mejor posible después. Ya sé, ya se, ¿cómo puedes confiar en alguien que te mintió hace unos momentos y que ahora te tiene atado en una silla con la boca tapada con un pedazo de cinta? La respuesta: no puedes, es algo difícil de hacer. Maldición, ni siquiera yo confiaría en mí misma por hacer tal cosa. –Evelyn debía tener cuidado al hablar, un comentario erróneo y todo se iría por el drenaje.

-Mira, la cosa es… que necesito que te calmes y me escuches bien, eso es todo lo que quiero que hagas. Estarás bien, todas tus preguntas serán respondidas a su tiempo, pero primero necesito que respires tranquilamente y quites todo ese pánico que tienes dentro. Es muy probable que no vayas a creer en todo lo que dije y diré ahora, pero… prometo que saldrás bien de aquí y volverás a tu casa sano y salvo una vez que terminemos con todo esto. –odiaba hacer promesas que no podría cumplir después, y esta probablemente fue una de ellas.

Eso probablemente había sido una mentira, no tenía ni idea si Lynn llegaría sano y salvo a su casa una vez que terminara con él, con gente tras la cabeza de este hombre sería difícil mantener esa promesa, pero haría lo que fuera para mantenerlo a salvo por ahora.

Decir eso no había sido algo fácil, pero al menos hizo calmar un poco a Lynn. Obviamente no conseguiría la confianza de este hombre en un día, pero esto era un progreso, era mejor evitar mencionar alguna cosa relacionada con el intento de envenenamiento de hace unas horas por ahora, o mejor nunca mencionarlo como algunos detalles que prefirió no decirle.

¿Cómo crees que reaccionaria alguien al decirle que por poco lo matas… intencionalmente? Era mejor dejar algunas cosas atrás.

-Mira, te hare una propuesta: pregúntame lo que quieras y tú me devuelves el favor al responder algunas preguntas que yo también tengo. Diremos la verdad, y solo la verdad, ¿entendido? -Lynn asintió, parecía haberse calmado un poco después de todo lo dicho.

Con el hombre ya estable, la mujer le decidió remover la cinta que le había puesto en su boca intentando no-

\- ¡AGH!

…quitárselo rápidamente. En verdad tenía que controlarse cada vez que quitaba algo como eso.

-Jeje, lamento eso. En fin, ¿cómo quieres empezar? – pregunto a un Lynn algo molesto con su boca ahora marcada con rojo por el tirón.

\- ¿Qué tal explicándome quién eres? –Lynn no se veía nada contento con lo que ella le había hecho a él en estas últimas horas, ¿y quién no lo estaría?

\- Bien, mereces algunas respuestas. Mi nombre es Gwen Anderson, y… digamos que no solo trabajo como camarera en ese edificio del que acabamos de salir, eso es todo lo que te puedo decir por ahora. –Lynn parecía querer una respuesta más detallada, pero eso tendría que esperar. Claro, mintió con el nombre, pero era mejor dejar su verdadero nombre oculto por ahora.

La parte de ''la verdad y solo la verdad'' había dejado de tener sentido desde que empezó esta conversación. Definitivamente tendría que seguir mintiendo desde ahora, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a hacer eso.

\- ¿En que otro lugar trabajas? -Lynn estaba algo apurado en recibir algunas respuestas que al parecer había olvidado el detalle de los turnos.

-Oye, una pregunta por turno, ahora me toca. Mi pregunta es la misma, ¿quién eres? –claro que ya sabía quién era y lo que hacía, había leído su reporte numerosas veces en estos últimos días (además de haber visto algunas de sus tarjetas de su billetera), pero necesitaba ir lento con estas preguntas si no quería hacer sospechar al hombre de alguna cosa.

-Lynn Loud, ¿ahora puedo preguntar en donde más trabajas?

-…sabes que acabas de gastar un turno con esa última pregunta, ¿no? Y la respuesta es sí, puedes preguntar, pero espera tu turno otra vez. –Lynn frunció el ceño, debió haber tenido cuidado al hablar.

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo en el complejo?

-Vera, mi jefe me había invitado a una clase de pequeña reunión que al parecer se hace anualmente un día antes de que comience la conferencia. Con eso ya puede deducir que trabajo para la empresa detrás del evento, ¿no? –El hombre decía la verdad, Evelyn ya había escuchado de esta clase de reuniones que se hacían un día previo al evento, nunca había asistido a una de esas en todo su tiempo trabajando en la empresa.

-Y ahora, ¿en que trabajas? –La mujer ya sabía que Lynn iba a preguntar eso una vez que él terminara con su respuesta. Ahora… ¿cómo podría decirlo?

-Veras, yo… vigilo como va todo el evento de la empresa y a sus empleados. Se podría decir que soy una clase de… vigilante de seguridad. –Lynn arqueo una ceja tras escuchar eso, parecía dudar de algunas cosas acabadas de decir. Probablemente había arruinado todo.

-Entonces... eres algo así como una clase de ''espía'' de la empresa que vigila todo lo que hacen sus empleados… vaya, había escuchado sobre diferentes tipos de seguridad de otras empresas, ¡pero esto si es nuevo!

Una… ¿espía? Eso era raro… pero podría tomar ventaja de esto. Lynn era nuevo en este negocio, significando que aún no sabía todo acerca de la compañía en la que trabajaba y lo que hacía.

Dudaba que aun siquiera supiera acerca del ''Almuerzo Doble'' que se hacían los viernes en todos los complejos. Tener que descubrir la frase secreta que cambiaba cada semana para poder decírselo a la encargada del almuerzo solo para que te sirviera el doble de comida valía la pena para algunos. Hasta al jefe Tobías le había gustado la idea, de hecho, él era responsable de crear tales frases secretas cada semana.

El punto era que Lynn aún tenía mucho que descubrir, y hacerle creer que Empresas Grayson usaba algunos de sus trabajadores como vigilantes ''espías'' como si fuera la propia NSA era algo loco, pero parecía servir por el momento.

-Pues sí, asumo que no te habían dicho nada al respecto sobre esto. -Lynn negó con la cabeza mientras la mujer pensaba en que decir ahora. Era momento de hacer algunas preguntas de las cuales ella no tenía respuesta aún.

-Ahora que sabes esto, necesitare algo de información de tu parte después de todo lo que paso ahí. Si Grayson quiere encontrar a los responsables de esto, entonces necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes, ¿entendido? –el hombre acepto, esperaba sacar algo importante de su parte o todo esto habrá sido para nada.

Con preguntas desde ''cómo había llegado a conseguir el trabajo'' hasta ''si conocía a alguien quien quería lastimarlo'' no pudo sacar nada, excepto por un pequeño y diminuto pedazo de información que hubiera cambiado toda clase de plan desde antes: Lynn tiene esposa, y es padre de 11.

10 chicas y 1 chico… joder.

¿Cómo es posible que no hubieran podido saber esto desde antes? Aun quería saber porque la agencia no había encontrado algo de este hombre, con una familia tan grande esperarías más actividad en las redes sociales de parte de él. Y pensar que hace unos momentos lo había intentado matar, agradecía haber intervenido en ese último momento antes de que una gota del líquido envenenado hubiera pasado por su garganta.

¿Cómo estaría su familia ahora mismo? Para entonces la noticia del desastre ya se habría extendido, y seguro la familia ya habría escuchado algo sobre su desaparición o algo parecido, y no quería imaginar cómo se encontrarían durante los próximos días, era mejor terminar con esta conversación rápidamente y después encontrar alguna manera de devolverlo a su casa.

Los minutos pasaron, y pregunta tras pregunta respondida no pudo obtener alguna información útil del hombre que había salvado, sus esperanzas de encontrar a los responsables del ataque lentamente empezaban a desaparecer. Era claro que Lynn no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que había ocurrido, parece que el destino le había jugado una mala broma al padre de familia, quien poco sabia del peligro que corría ahora mismo. Con Lynn ya interrogado, ¿qué se supone que iba a hacer con él? Dejarlo en alguna parte de la ciudad o en alguna estación de policía no eran buenas opciones debido al peligro de alguna clase de infiltración en estos. Intentaría hablar otra vez a la base más cercana que tenía a las afueras de Chicago con el transmisor, pero no había recibido alguna respuesta desde que salieron. No tenía nada más que hacer con Lynn… a menos que…

Una idea se creó dentro de su mente, solo necesitaba el permiso de la agencia y un poco de suerte para llevarlo a cabo. Sonaba arriesgado, pero si esto llegaba a funcionar entonces-

-Disculpa, Gwen, ¿ya terminamos? Agradecería si pudieras desatarme, ya casi ni puedo sentir mis manos y piernas. –con Lynn interrumpiendo su pensamiento, Evelyn empezó a desatar los nudos que había hecho con las cuerdas en sus manos y pies, liberando al hombre y dejándolo estirarse un poco.

Con esto hecho, la mujer metió sus manos en una de bolsas que había dejado en la cajuela del auto, sacando una barra de cereal junto con una botella de agua, dándoselas al hombre ya más calmado para que pudiera tener algo de energías para su plan. De la otra bolsa saco algo de ropa abrigada extra que había conseguido para él junto con una clase de gorro beanie para cubrir parte de su cabeza y el bulto que esta tenía mientras Lynn aun había estado inconsciente. Definitivamente no saldría afuera con la camisa y el pantalón rasguñado y sucio (sin mencionar algunas manchas de sangre que tenía, eso no era fácil de limpiar).

\- ¿Te importa si uso algún teléfono para hacer una llamada? –por más que quisiera dejarle hacer alguna llamada (sabía bien que quería contactar a su familia) no podía dejarle usar el objeto, no sabía si alguna llamada seria interceptada, dejándole saber su ubicación a las personas que habían evitado hace un tiempo. Si los atacantes podían hacer las cámaras inservibles, dejar un edificio sin luz, y hasta infiltrarse dentro de un grupo policial, quien sabía que otra cosa podían llegar a hacer

-Mira, Lynn, quisiera poder…- lo que parecían ser una alarma empezó a sonar en el transmisor de la mujer, eso solo significaba una cosa.

-Eh… ¿te encuentras bien? -el hombre aun no sabía nada acerca de su transmisor, era mejor retirarse por un momento para poder atenderlo.

-Sí, todo bien. Oye, ¿me puedes disculpar un momento? Volveré en un segundo, aprovecha a cambiarte mientras este fuera, te ves horrible con lo que llevas puesto.

-Oye, aun me veo bien. No esta tan mal, solo necesita un poco de... – bajo la cabeza y miro lo que traía puesto y lo sucio que se encontraba. Noto una mancha roja en su camisa e intento limpiarla con un poco de saliva… sin dar algún resultado.

-…olvídalo, tu sigue con lo tuyo y yo estaré listo en un momento.

Con eso dicho, la mujer abrió la puerta del garaje y salió afuera a atender la respuesta que había estado esperando desde hace tiempo, dejando al hombre seguir con lo suyo.

…

 **A las afueras de Madison, Wisconsin**

 **9:45 PM**

'' **¡¿Tienes la menor idea de lo que acabas de hacer?!''** –Ya sabía que Zachary respondería de esa manera al decirle todo lo que había hecho desde que llego al refugio en medio de un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Mira, puedo explicar todo mejor después, ahora necesito un-

'' **Eve, sabes bien que no puedes involucrarte con otras personas en esta clase de situaciones, ¿en que estabas pensando al llevártelo contigo? Ahora no nos ayuda para nada y dejarlo ir puede traernos muchos problemas, especialmente para ti. Dios, solo imagina como se pondrá el jefe una vez que termine enterándose de todo esto.''** –Su compañero ya había empezado a sonar algo preocupado, y ya había imaginado como se pondría Konrad al estar al tanto de todo esto, no hacía falta decir que probablemente no sería bonito. Resumirle todo lo que había pasado desde que perdió la conexión había tomado su tiempo, explicando todo detalladamente por lo que había pasado, la infiltración, el escape, y lo que la llevo a ella traer un hombre desconocido hasta uno de los refugios de la agencia. A Zac le había parecido curioso el detalle de alguien más queriendo matar a Lynn cuando ese era el trabajo de su compañera, ¿quiénes se suponen que eran estos sujetos?, ¿habría una posibilidad de que se trataran de los mismos atacantes que habían causado un desastre en Oregón hace tiempo?, ¿y cómo paso todo eso de la infiltración?

Esperaba que Evelyn hubiera sacado algo de Lynn, el misterioso hombre de quien no había podido saber una cosa desde que empezó toda esta operación, sobre quienes habían sido los que causaron todos estos problemas. Desafortunadamente nada se había conseguido, y parecía que el sujeto no les serviría para hacer otra cosa más que un estorbo para que su compañera pudiera hacer su escape del estado.

-Mira, se lo que esta y lo que no está permitido en este trabajo, pero necesito que escuches un momento, esto puede ser bueno.

'' **¿Hacerte que te despidan es bueno? Claro, y arruinar toda tu vida será aún mejor.''**

-Zac, te digo que aún podemos sacar algo bueno de Lynn.

'' **¿Cómo podemos sacar algo de alguien que no sabe lo que pasa a sus espaldas y mucho menos en lo que tiene al frente de él? ¿Cómo crees que esto nos puede ayudar?''** –no esperaba recibir una buena respuesta con lo que ella tenía en mente para Lynn, pero esperaba que al menos pudiera recibir al menos un poco de ayuda de su informante para lo que planeaba hacer.

-Esto sonara algo arriesgado, porque lo es, pero… necesito llevar a Lynn a la base de Illinois.

Por unos segundos se había creado un silencio al otro lado de la línea, Zac parecía estar procesando lo que acababa de escuchar. Unos segundos después parecía estar maldiciendo en voz baja en su puesto de trabajo, olvidando que había dejado su micrófono encendido.

Zac podía llegar a ser alguien tranquilo, pero no sabía que podía llegar a tener un lenguaje algo… colorido.

'' **¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Acabamos de conocer a este hombre y ahora lo quieres invitar a pasar un tiempo en esta base como si fuera un idiota que acaba de ganar un viaje gratis?! ¡Eve, esto no es un hotel de cinco estrellas!''** –sí, así sabía que reaccionaria, era mejor explicar todo antes de que terminara golpeándose su cabeza en una pared continuamente

-Zac, piénsalo, tenemos al tipo que estos atacantes buscan, si queremos encontrarlos entonces esta puede ser nuestra oportunidad. Solo necesitamos llevarlo a la base hasta saber quiénes están tras de él, si logramos descubrir quienes son entonces podremos hacer algo contra ellos una vez que salgan de su escondite.

'' **Eve, mira, yo te he apoyado en diferentes situaciones, pero esto es algo diferente. Además, ¿cómo podemos traerte a ti y a ese tipo para acá? Arreglar esa clase de cosas puede llegar a ser complicado.''** –la mujer ya tenía la solución para el problema de su transporte. Hace tiempo que no había hecho algo como eso, pero parecía que no habría otras opciones disponibles por ahora.

-Yo me encargare de él.

El silencio nuevamente volvió al otro lado de la línea durante unos momentos hasta que Zac nuevamente pudo hablar.

'' **¿Estas… segura de eso? Digo, no te has encargado de cuidar a alguien así desde ese… bueno… hace tiempo.''** -sabia de lo que hablaba su compañero, era algo que quería evitar recordar. Había pasado hace tiempo, cuando la agencia le había dado órdenes de proteger una pequeña familia que debía ser transportada lejos del país lo más pronto posible, las razones para sacarlos eran desconocidas.

Desafortunadamente la cosa había terminado horriblemente mal, y la pequeña familia nunca llego a salir. Desde ese día Evelyn no había quedado tranquila después de haber fallado, la culpa no había tardado en llegar a ella, haciéndola retirarse por un largo tiempo hasta hace poco que había vuelto al trabajo.

Hasta ahí quería dejar el recuerdo, no le traía un buen ánimo al recordar como todo había terminado, además, era mejor tener su atención en el presente con Lynn.

-Lo hare, me encargare de todo, incluido su seguridad. –dijo confiadamente y lista para cualquier cosa.

'' **Mira… no estoy seguro que- ''**

'' _ **Hazlo.**_ ''-Una segunda voz se escuchó al otro lado, el jefe parecía haber escuchado todo y ya estaba al tanto del problema.

\- ¿Konrad? ¿Qué tanto has estado escuchando?

'' _ **Lo suficiente para apoyarte en esto. Primero que nada, me alegra saber que saliste del lugar, pero ahora veo que tienes otro problema en tus manos, te ayudaremos con lo que sea necesario para llegar con Lynn, si con él encontramos a los responsables de la muerte de Andrew…''**_

-Hare lo mejor, señor.

' _ **Sé que lo harás bien, Eve. Zac te ayudara con el resto del viaje hasta acá, probablemente vaya a tomar- ''**_

'' **Dos horas en auto, y dos días caminando, creo que no hace falta decir cuál es el mejor método para llegar. También evitaría tomar alguna clase de transporte público, la noticia ya se ha debido extender para entonces, y no hay dudas de que algunos, incluido su familia, intentaran buscar a Lynn.''**

-Entendido. Hablando de eso, ¿qué haremos con la familia?

'' _ **Nosotros nos encargaremos de encontrarlos, quien sabe si ellos también correrán alguna clase de peligro. Por cierto, ¿cuántos miembros hay en esa familia?''**_

-Trece, contando a Lynn. –al otro lado de la línea se pudo escuchar al informante tragándose algo accidentalmente, seguido de una serie de toses que no pararon por unos segundos.

'' **Lamento… eso, pero… ¿acaso dijiste trece?''**

-Sí, eso mismo, esto complicara algunas cosas.

'' **Que es esto, ¿La Tribu Brady multiplicada por dos? Ellos en total eran ocho, pero… ¿trece? No creo que Lynn y su esposa sepan algo acerca de protección, ¿no?''**

\- ¿Quieres otro dato? Once de la familia son mujeres, y entonces esta Lynn y su otro hijo único, dos hombres.

'' **Dios se apiade de esos dos, quien sabe por cuánto tienen que pasar diariamente en donde quiera que vivan. ¿No le has preguntado al hombre en donde vive aún?''**

-No hubo necesidad, revisando una de sus tarjetas que tenía en su billetera pude encontrar algo, la familia parece vivir algún pueblito llamado Royal Woods, localizado en Michigan.

'' _ **Nos encargaremos de buscar a su familia en ese sector, necesitamos estar pendientes de cualquier cosa que pueda llegar a pasar ahí, si las cosas van mal enviaremos a alguien a por ellos. Por ahora ve preparándote para salir, quien sabe si alguno de los atacantes ya puede estar buscándote ahora mismo, mientras antes salgas mejo- ''**_ Konrad fue interrumpido por una voz proveniente de atrás suyo llamándolo por su nombre.

'' _ **Vuelvo en un momento, hay algo que necesito atender. Eve…ten cuidado, y buena suerte.''**_ -la línea fue cortada, dejando a Zachary y a Evelyn solos entre ellos dos.

'' **Bien, Eve, ya escuchaste al jefe, en marcha. Yo me encargare de encontrar alguna ruta segura para tu viaje, nos hablaremos en un momento.''** -y con eso termino la conversación, era hora de trabajar.

Mientras caminaba por la nieve hacia el garaje la mujer pensaba en como iría todo con Lynn y su familia. ¿Estarían estos atacantes no solo buscando a Lynn, sino que también a su familia? Si Lynn no sabía lo que estaba pasando entonces menos lo sabrían ellos, solo parecían ser una familia normal… bueno, normal no es la palabra que se usaría para una familia tan grande, ya entendía el porqué del curioso apellido Loud.

Menuda familia tenía que ser esa, ¿cómo sería la vida diariamente ahí? Debía ser algo caótico.

Ella apenas recordaba algunos momentos con su familia hace mucho tiempo como hija única, con un padre y una madre que cuidaron de ella durante once años hasta que un incendio en la casa acabo con todo eso, un momento que había estado dentro de su cabeza por mucho tiempo.

El resto era una historia larga que no tenía tiempo para recordar, tenía cosas más importantes de que preocuparse, dejaría pasado en el pasado.

Entrando al garaje vio a Lynn ya cambiado y abrigado junto con su gorro puesto, comiendo una de esas barras que había traído.

-Disculpa, puedo llamar a…-

-No hay tiempo, Lynn. Ve preparándote, nos vamos en unos momentos.

\- ¿Qué? Oye, Gwen, no veo porque la prisa, tenemos algo de tiempo para…-

-Mira, a menos que quieras reunirte con tus amigos armados de ese lugar entonces mejor ve guardando todo. –La cara de Lynn cambio a una de preocupación, ¿que no se habían librado de ellos hace poco?, ¿los estaban siguiendo?, ¿qué querían ahora? Parecía que no habría descanso para él y su compañera por un tiempo.

Sin ninguna otra cosa que decir, el hombre guardo la ropa que había usado antes y lo guardo en la cajuela mientras la mujer revisaba una última vez el lugar antes de abrir la puerta y apagara la luz. Con el frio entrando por la puerta, Lynn agradecía que su compañera le hubiera traído algo abrigado, después de pasar por mucho en una sola noche no iría a morir por causa del frio sin que le diera hipoter…-algo, como se llame lo que hubiera dicho su inteligente hija de cuatro años.

\- ¿Tienes preguntas que hacerme? Las responderé en un momento, pero ahora necesito que subas al auto. –su compañera abrió las puertas del vehículo, el mismo en el que él había viajado en la cajuela mientras había estado inconsciente, esperaba no tener que viajar otra vez en ese espacio reducido. Afortunadamente ese no fue el caso, su compañera le había dejado ir al frente en el asiento de copiloto.

Con el auto encendido, la mujer abrió la puerta del garaje, saliendo de este, y manejando durante unos minutos por un camino de tierra cubierto de nieve hasta llegar a una carretera con trayecto afuera del estado. Evelyn solo esperaba que el recorrido solo durara algunas horas y no una semana entera, pero uno nunca sabía lo que podía pasar en esta clase de viajes.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero, ¿hacia dónde vamos? - Lynn necesitaba algunas respuestas ahora que había empezado su inesperado viaje, merecía saber algunas cosas ahora que estaba involucrado en todo esto.

-A la ciudad de Chicago, uno de los complejos de donde trabajo está a las afueras de la ciudad, ahí deberíamos estar a salvo. -mientras que Lynn siguiera creyendo la mentira de esto del ''agente secreto de seguridad'' entonces todo estaría bien.

-Espera, creía que iríamos a mi…-

-Cambio de planes, Lynn. Al parecer estamos siendo perseguidos, y necesitaremos buscar refugio ahora hasta que estemos seguros. –Lynn no parecía estar calmado con eso, ninguno lo estaría cuando te dicen que hay gente que te quiere lastimar… bueno, matar.

\- Pero… ¿qué hay de mi familia?, ¿se encuentran bien?, ¿ellos ya saben algo de esto?

-Ya he hablado de eso con mis superiores de trabajo, un equipo se encargará de su cuidado y vigilancia, te prometo que estarán bien. –esa de hecho no había sido una mentira. Si, había un equipo trabajando en eso y si, los estarían vigilando…una vez que los encontraran antes de que alguien más lo hiciera. Lo que Lynn no sabía era la verdadera identidad de los vigilantes, y era mejor dejarlo así.

-Mira, Lynn, has pasado por mucho hoy, y tenemos un largo camino por delante, yo que tu aprovecharía a descansar si pudiera.

-Pero, no puedo, hay tanto que…-

-Lynn, mírame y escúchame bien, no dejaremos que a ti o a tu familia les pase algo, eso es y seguirá siendo una promesa, ahora descansa tranquilamente.

Lynn había quedado bien tras escuchar eso, para él era bueno saber que alguien estaría cuidándolo a él y a su familia. Cuanto esperaba poder volverlos a ver, aunque si quería reunirse con ellos también tendría que cuidarse a sí mismo con lo que sea que pasara. Cerrando sus ojos y recostándose en su asiento, Lynn dejo que todas sus preocupaciones se fueran e intento relajarse, quedando dormido en poco tiempo.

Una alarma proveniente del transmisor empezó a sonar, Zac debía tener alguna clase de novedad. Mirando a su compañero al lado, notando que este ya se encontraba descansando. Vaya sueño pesado que podía tener este hombre, aunque con todo el trabajo que había tenido en estos días y con lo que había pasado ahora… no lo culpaba.

'' **Eve, aquí Zac, ¿ya se encuentran en camino?''**

-Sí, salimos hace poco, y no ha habido ninguna otra novedad por el momento. Camino despejado, clima calmado, y un Lynn dormido, eso es todo lo que necesito.

'' **Excelente, he trazado una ruta en el mapa que te enviaremos a tu teléfono, pasaras por solo una estación de servicio en el camino, y evita lugares llenos de gente. También evita que alguien vea a Lynn, veo que ya parecen haber reportado su desaparición en algunos sitios web que estoy viendo ahora mismo.''**

-Vaya, nunca es demasiado tarde para cualquier noticia, ¿no?

'' **Solo espera a que amanezca y todos sepan por televisión o por el internet qué demonios paso mientras dormían. Ya te digo que todos empezaran a apuntar dedos contra cualquiera.''**

-Ya lo veo venir: ''grupo extremista de otro país culpable de ataque.''

'' **O puede ser: Grupo de jóvenes maniacos ataca complejo, ¿serán los videojuegos y películas los causantes de toda esta violencia?''**

-Y no hay que olvidarse de: '' ¿Estará el gobierno detrás de todo esto? He aquí cinco razones por la que no deberíamos confiar en ellos.''

'' **Cinco… ¿tan pocas? Si tuviera una moneda por cada razón que me darían esos-…''**

Silencio… ¿se había cortado la conexión? Esa idea fue descartada al escuchar unas teclas siendo presionadas rápidamente al otro lado, y podía escuchar a su compañero respirar, aún estaba en línea. Cuando pasaba esta clase de interrupción y silencio significaba que algo había ocurrido, esperaba que no fuera algo tan malo.

'' **Eve… vuelvo en un segundo, creo… que tenemos algo.''** -el informante dijo con un tono algo agitado, y con eso la transmisión fue silenciada, dejando a la mujer extrañada.

¿Qué era exactamente lo que estaba pasando en ese lado? Unos minutos después recibiría su respuesta al escuchar a su informante regresar a su puesto.

-Zac, ¿está todo bien?

'' **Eve, tenemos novedades… sabemos quién está detrás del ataque.''** -eso… no era lo que esperaba escuchar.

¿Lo encontraron?, ¿tan pronto?, ¿cómo? Usualmente tomaba días, semanas, o hasta meses saber algo de alguien a quien buscas, especialmente terroristas, pero esto había sido en tiempo record. No era posible encontrar tan rápido a alguien quien había estado causando problemas, especialmente justo cuando acababa de terminar uno de sus ataques. Además, ¿no que Zac le había dicho que todas las cámaras habían apagadas al empezar el caos? No debieron haber registrado algo, ¿cómo salió todo eso?

-Espera… ¿ya lo tenemos? A menos que la agencia hubiera trabajado mejor que antes, o que hubiéramos recibido la ayuda del propio gobierno… ¿cómo es posible que nosotros sepamos de todo eso?

'' **Esa es la cosa, Eve, nosotros no fuimos responsables. Y no solo nosotros lo sabemos... todo el país sabe quién fue, toda la información acaba de ser publicada en las redes.''**

Esto tenía que ser una broma.

…

 **Bien, nuevamente lamento la demora, pero al menos aquí he regresado.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos por estar siguiendo esta historia, especialmente a los que han estado aquí desde el primer día, solo puedo decir: muchas gracias.**

 **Nuevamente agradezco a Sam the Stormbringer (a quien también agradezco haber puesto esta historia en favoritos), Masteralan116, t10507, y a AnonimousReader98 por sus comentarios, dejándome saber que voy por buen camino, y también por estar siguiendo esta historia.**

 **Otra vez agradezco a los que siguen teniendo esta historia en favoritos y seguidos, en verdad agradezco toda su paciencia en esto.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, excepto que probablemente tenga que tomar algún otro descanso en algún momento, me despido.**

 **¡Gracias por leer, cualquier clase de reseña y critica es aceptada, nos vemos!**


	7. Investigaciones

**Hola de nuevo, lamento la demora mensual.**

 **Un pequeño descanso, la vida, estudios, entre otras cosas pasaron. Y al parecer la ''vida'' le encanto tanto el episodio de ''Resfriado Sobre la Casa Loud'' que decidió grabarlo y verlo otra vez (esta clase de clima frio no es bueno para nadie).**

 **Pero bueno, aquí estamos otra vez, en esa parte donde agradezco a todos quienes hayan seguido leyendo hasta acá (nunca me cansare de decir eso).** **En verdad lo valoro.**

 **Ahora, para este capítulo, nos tomaremos un descanso del dúo en huida, y nos concentraremos en lo que está pasando con los demás, espero que estén bien con esto.**

 **Una vez más, el resto de los agradecimientos abajo, ahora continuemos:**

…

 **Capítulo 7: Investigaciones**

…

 **Edificio Roxonfeller**

 **10:45 PM**

Esta definitivamente tenía que ser una broma.

La cama había estado preparada para él cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar, una llamada inesperada había llegado a él, ¿habría olvidado atender alguna otra cosa antes de poder caer en un sueño profundo? Atendería lo que fuera que estuviera pasando y regresaría a la cama.

Desafortunadamente la noche tenía otros planes para él.

El informante de la llamada no había terminado de hablar para cuándo Tobías ya se encontraba vistiéndose lo más rápido posible, agradeciendo la llamada y colgando antes de salir del cuarto y del hotel. Ahora a bordo de uno de los autos rentados por la compañía y con el chofer concentrado en seguir el camino, Tobías pensaba en lo que había escuchado hace unos momentos.

Masacre… esto no debía ser real… no otra vez.

No, no podía serlo, esto solo tenía que ser… una broma, eso es, una simple broma.

Esa situación le había pasado una vez a su padre hace años, cuando una llamada en la noche le había informado acerca de una situación seria en uno de los complejos localizado en Indiana. Afortunadamente no había sido nada serio, al contrario, todo había sido parte de un plan para traerlo a él a brindar por el tercer aniversario de la compañía. Claro que por poco eso le había dado una clase de ataque al corazón, pero termino ignorando tal cosa y se unió a la celebración.

Y entonces poco tiempo después estaba esa otra llamada avisándole de un problema en uno de los complejos, probablemente se trataba de otra broma… desafortunadamente ese no fue el caso. Su padre no termino recibiendo bien la noticia de uno de sus complejos recientemente terminados incendiándose hasta quedar hecho cenizas.

Fue desde entonces que las bromas dejaron de llegar, quedando exclusivamente solo para emergencias.

Tobías esperaba no recibir esa clase de llamada en su vida cuando recibió control de la empresa, desafortunadamente ese sueño no pudo ser cumplido cuando el complejo en Oregón había sido asaltado. Aun recordaba cómo había encontrado el lugar una vez que llego a revisarla horas después del evento, y ahora… esto.

Sorprendentemente, el asalto al complejo de Oregón no había sido el primero, hubo dos más antes que eso.

Texas y Pennsylvania, dos estados cuyos recuerdos prefería mantener en el olvido como su hermano también había decidido hacer. La cosa en ambos estados había sido seria, pero no había sido tan grave como lo ocurrido en Oregón, ya que no hubieron muertos, solo heridos.

Pero fue entonces que la cosa empeoro en el tercer asalto, y para poner sal en la herida: muertes reportadas. Esperaba que ese hubiera sido el final de todo, además de que toda clase de agencia ahora se encontraba vigilando y buscando a los responsables de todo, pero esto fue inevitable.

No era posible que todo esto se estuviera repitiendo, no podía ser, simplemente no quería creer todo eso. Había pasado por esto por tres veces, de dos se había aliviado, pero de Oregón… no quería volver a ver todo nuevamente, no quería volver a ver los daños, los lastimados, y los… no, no quería seguir recordando.

Esperaba que todo esto no fuera real, pero todo había cambiado el momento que vio el edificio en donde el vehículo se había detenido. Hace unos momentos había intentado olvidar todo… pero todo intento fue inútil una vez visto las ruinas del lugar.

Con ambulancias, camiones de bomberos, y vehículos policiales afuera del complejo, no hacía falta ser un genio para ver que algo horrible había pasado.

Las camionetas con reporteros y cámaras no habían tardado en llegar, cada uno encargándose de saber todo lo posible del desastre, y ahora empezaban a amontonarse alrededor del perturbado presidente. El resto de los guardias y oficiales se habían puesto al lado del viejo hombre, asegurando que pudiera pasar sin problema adentro del destruido edificio.

Aun con las iluminaciones de las cámaras, las voces provenientes de todos lados y los empujones, Tobías aún se encontraba procesando todo mientras miraba como unas grandes bolsas blancas eran puestas en el suelo por quienes parecían ser médicos, no le tomo mucho deducir el contenido dentro de estas bolsas.

Esto no era una pesadilla, no era una broma, no era nada de eso… era la realidad, y no había escape de esta. No era Texas, no era Pennsylvania, era Oregón… y probablemente era peor que eso.

\- ¿Señor Grayson?

En un instante su mente regreso al presente, ahora notando como ya estaba dentro del lugar y como uno de los oficiales le había intentado llamar la atención.

Un hombre adulto de 31 años de pelo negro corto (y al parecer recién afeitado) vistiendo un saco negro con una clase de insignia cosido en este, Grayson no recordaba haberlo visto antes.

-Disculpe, ¿se encuentra bien?

-Sí, yo… me encuentro bien.

Sabía que este hombre, quien quiera que sea, le hacía tal pregunta por la falta de alguna respuesta suya, pero si le preguntaba si se encontraba bien por todo lo que estaba pasando… esa era otra historia.

-Bien, primero que nada, permítame presentarme, - el adulto se presentó mientras extendía su mano hacia el viejo hombre- Raymond Hurst, en resumen: estoy a cargo de uno de los equipos de investigación aquí, me avisaron que pasaría por aquí, ahora agradecería si pudiera acompañarme a darle el reporte de todo esto.

Los dos empezaron su camino, alejándose de la entrada protegida por otros guardias.

El lugar se encontraba deplorable, con las paredes completamente dañadas por el tiroteo, parte del suelo alfombrado ya quemado por alguna explosión o con algunas manchas de sangre en el suelo y con la mayoría de las ventanas rotas.

Todo eso se podía arreglar fácilmente, pero, con respecto a la gente herida… eso si era irreparable.

El movimiento rápido de un equipo de cuatro personas cargando una camilla llamo su atención, notando en esta quien parecía ser un hombre en un grave estado con vendas alrededor de su brazo, el blanco color de estas siendo reemplazada por un rojo. El viejo tuvo que mirar a otro lado, haciendo lo posible para mantener los recuerdos de Oregón en el rincón más profundo y oscuro de sus recuerdos, pero todo intento seguía siendo inútil.

El oficial Hurst le había guiado a un cuarto separado, en este podía encontrar diferentes cajas con varios objetos forenses, mapas, y otras cosas pertenecientes a quienes investigaban el desastre. Situado en el centro del cuarto se encontraba una mesa con dos sillas a los lados, esta había sido puesta recientemente para las interrogaciones de los demás trabajadores quienes habían estado presentes antes y durante el asalto.

El último en haber pasado fue un curioso hombre quien había sido encontrado en uno de los casilleros del lugar. Al pobre hombre, cuyo nombre era Michael, lo encontraron con las manos y pies atados, con la boca tapada con cinta, y sin su uniforme puesto. Con tal sujeto los investigadores esperaban saber alguna cosa interesante de este hombre, desafortunadamente el tipo no había estado presente en el momento del asalto, lo único que podía recordar era como alguien le había asfixiado cuando estaba en camino arriba, y eso era todo.

Después de que le contaran todo lo que había pasado durante su ausencia, Michael parecía estar agradecido de nunca haber llegado a su destino.

Un tiempo después se supo que Michael había sido llamado para reportarse arriba, en la cabaña del jardín interior del cuarto piso, para atender a los invitados de la pequeña reunión anual de la empresa, no hacía falta decir que algo había salido mal para él durante su pequeño viaje.

Ahora, lo interesante: de acuerdo con uno de los encargados del lugar, a Michael nunca se le había pedido ir arriba en primer lugar, ¿quién le había pedido tal cosa?

No solo eso, sino que al encargado se le había notificado por radio y por parte de los guardias que la trabajadora ya había llegado arriba y había empezado a trabajar en el bar de la cabaña, cosa que le extrañaba a encargado ya que no sabía nada de alguien siendo llamado arriba para atender, ignoro tal cosa creyendo que fue un pequeño cambio de plan de último momento… grave equivocación.

Primero que nada: ¿trabajadora? ¿una mujer? ¿Qué había pasado con Michael? Si el tipo nunca había llegado arriba, entonces… ¿quién demonios había estado arriba todo este tiempo atendiendo a los demás?

Segundo: ¿Asfixiado? Por quien, ¿algún atacante? Si había sido atacado por alguien en su camino al jardín entonces algunas de las cámaras debieron haber visto algo. Solo se tendrían que revisar las grabaciones… si solo fuera posible, la mayoría de estas habían sido misteriosamente apagadas y no se había visto nada. ¿Estaría la mencionada mujer detrás de algo? Una pregunta cuya respuesta definitivamente no encontrarían en un día.

Por ahora se seguiría investigando el lugar, Tobías y Hurst estarían usando el cuarto por el momento, al presidente se le tenía que mantenerlo al tanto de todo, aunque le guste o no, la opción de ''no'' era demasiado notable.

Tobías en verdad no quería escuchar nada, con solo ver el estado del lugar ya tenía todo claro, pero tendría que quedarse sentado por un largo tiempo si quería saber algo.

-Bien, señor Grayson, primero que nada… mis condolencias por todo lo ocurrido, sé que usted no se toma nada de esto bien.

-Gracias, pero es mejor guardar esas condolencias por todos los desafortunados de esta noche, solo… dígame lo que tenga que decir. –un resumen escrito fue recogido por el oficial, quien sabia cuanto odiaría el presidente escuchar cada una de las palabras escritas en los pedazos de papel… pero Hurst no tendría tiempo para todo esto.

-Mire, le diré algo. Usted, como yo, odia todo esto y desearía estar en cualquier otro lugar menos este. Así que esto es lo que hare: resumiré rápidamente todo lo escrito en esta maldita hoja, sección por sección, y terminaremos con esto de una buena vez. Usualmente le tendría que leer toda palabra escrita, pero usted y yo no tenemos tiempo para esto, ¿le parece bien? -el viejo asintió sin decir alguna otra palabra. Estaba sorprendido de como este oficial estaba manejando todo esto, pero a la misma vez agradecido de no tener que pasar una hora o dos en ese cuarto mientras un tipo lentamente le resumía que tan desastrosa había sido la noche.

Entendido, el viejo escuchaba atento, esperando recibir el resultado final de todo:

'' **36 muertos, 41 heridos, y dos desaparecidos.''**

36… 36 personas que no verían otro día, algunas de estas no volverían a ver a sus familias, y otras que jamás podrían seguir adelante con sus vidas por culpa de unos locos armados. La mayoría de estos habían sido encargados de los demás estados, celebrando hace unos momentos en la cabaña de arriba sin ninguna preocupación en la vida, y ahora… sus trabajadores, socios, amigos se habían ido, para siempre.

Como su padre, Travis, el viejo no aguantaría escuchar alguna otra cosa después de saber el número de víctimas, y parecía que él tampoco podría, pero desafortunadamente aún quedaba escuchar el resto.

41 heridos… no se imaginaba por lo que todos ellos debían estar pasando ahora mismo. Con cada individuo siendo tratado en algún hospital en este momento, el viejo solo podía esperar y rezar que todos pudieran salir vivos de esta.

Solo deseaba que el número ''36'' no siguiera creciendo durante las próximas horas.

Y dos… dos desaparecidos, dos personas quienes ahora se desconocía si se encontraban en una de las dos listas. Desconociendo de quienes se trataba esta lista, el presidente pregunto al oficial sobre la identidad de los dos ausentes.

'' **Lynn L. Loud, y James Holloway.''**

¿Lynn y James? ¿Los dos trabajadores provenientes de Michigan? Claro que los reconocía, y era preocupante saber que simplemente se habían esfumado del lugar.

James había sido el encargado de todos los negocios hechos en el estado de Michigan, no negaba que hacia un buen trabajo en su puesto y había estado agradecido por conocer a Lynn, su asistente, cuya actitud positiva le recordaba sus días trabajando con su padre en los primeros días de la empresa. Había llegado a conocer mucho de este hombre y de su gran familia en los últimos días, hasta le había sorprendido saber que Lynn era el padre de una niña quien le había ayudado mucho hace tiempo, aunque esa era otra historia.

Claro, aun le parecía una pena que James hubiera tenido que despedir a su pasado ayudante, Ned, reemplazándolo con Lynn, pero aun había sido algo bueno al final.

Ahora que pensaba en ese tema, ¿Cómo se encontraba la familia de Lynn en este momento? Sin duda no tomarían la noticia nada bien.

Si todo fue un secuestro no se sabía aun, algo como eso no se había llevado a cabo en los últimos tres asaltos. Todo había sido un ''dispara y corre'' para los hombres armados, quien el oficial le dijo que no habían encontrado alguna cosa sobre ellos aún desde que escaparon, excepto por tres sujetos… de hecho, cuatro, que habían sido encontrados en diferentes partes del edificio.

Dos de ellos estaban muertos, y uno había sido golpeado atrás de la cabeza por quien sabe qué cosa. Hurst le aseguraba que alguien de su equipo se encargaría de sacarle toda la información una vez se recuperará de ese doloroso golpe. Quien sabe qué clase de información valiosa se podría sacar de este hombre y cuanto se podría saber de todo este desorden.

El cuarto tipo… era un caso diferente.

Al principio se había encontrado el cuerpo de quien parecía ser uno de los guardias de seguridad ubicado en el jardín. Para Tobías era raro, ¿solo uno? ¿dónde estaba el resto de la seguridad? ¿y… como había llegado a recibir mitad de una botella rota a uno de sus ojos?

De eso era exactamente lo que el oficial quería hablar, este otro tema era algo interesante como para dejar pasar. ¿Cuál había sido la historia? Parte de los guardias del lugar y otros oficiales cambiaron de bando de la nada.

¿Una infiltración? Esto era nuevo, y era más que preocupante. La cosa en Oregón no había sido como esto, no se había reportado algún oficial o guardia disparando a algún civil, pero al parecer la cosa había cambiado drásticamente, y para mal. Una inspección del personal seria definitivamente algo necesario de hacer.

Hurst no había visto algo como esto en todo su tiempo de trabajo, todo esto ya le parecía como una trama sacada de alguna película o algo parecido. Había estado involucrado en las investigaciones de Oregón, de donde aún no se había podido saber algo de los asaltantes. Si había alguna posibilidad de que todo había sido planeado por los mismos sujetos responsables de lo ocurrido en el mencionado estado… las cosas se pondrían más interesantes para él y su equipo.

Todo había sido resumido rápidamente, y Grayson había estado agradecido (pero deprimido a la misma vez) por tener todas las respuestas a sus preguntas… excepto una.

Hace unas horas que Timothy no le había hablado, lo último que sabía de él fue que iría a revisar algunas ultimas cosas en el complejo. Tenía preocupaciones, pero no tantas, su hermano le había dicho que no tardaría mucho en el lugar y se retiraría después de poco tiempo. Eso había sido hace horas, y no había escuchado alguna otra cosa de su hermano, esperaba que hubiera salido a tiempo. Sus preocupaciones no eran muchas, tal vez no-

De pronto, una mujer de pelo rojo recogido en una cola de caballo, vistiendo un uniforme parecido al de Hurst, abrió rápidamente la puerta, interrumpiendo al sorprendido viejo de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Se encuentra el señor…? –la mujer fijo su vista al viejo presidente, respondiéndole su propia pregunta. Parecía preocupada por algo.

\- ¿Alice? ¿Sucede algo? –Hurst conocía a su compañera, Alice Mackenzie, ella siempre toca la puerta cada vez que él se encuentra ocupado con alguien, pero también sabía que había encontrado algo si entraba de esa forma.

-Es mejor si ustedes dos nos acompañan, especialmente usted, señor Grayson… es sobre su hermano, le han disparado.

Todas las preocupaciones controladas por el viejo presidente volvieron rápidamente y se propagaron rápido por su mente como un incendio sin control.

Esto definitivamente no era una broma, era la realidad.

…

Hurst veía como el viejo presidente se acercaba lo más rápido a la camilla de su hermano, era notable lo difícil que todo esto estaba siendo para el tipo. Había visto otras cosas como estas en todo su tiempo en el trabajo con su equipo, y era algo de lo que te tenías que acostumbrar a ver.

Con respecto a Timothy, lo entendía, no era bonito recibir una bala en el hombro.

Afortunadamente, el hermano del presidente aún se encontraba estable por el momento. Claro, esta clase de heridas eran graves cuando no se trataban rápidamente, afortunadamente el viejo no recibió la bala tan adentro de él por algún milagro, y ahora estaba siendo tratado por los médicos y seria rápidamente llevado al hospital más cercano.

Sabiendo que Tobías se tardaría con su hermano, decidió volver con Alice, quien se encontraba viendo el resto del lugar buscando algún otro detalle.

\- ¿Crees que se vaya a recuperar? –la pelirroja había notado la llegada de su compañero, él sabía sobre esta clase de cosas.

-No puedo decir que estará cómodo en los próximos días, pero si, solo… dale un tiempo.

-Uno muy largo, diría yo. Al menos su cerebro no recibió la inesperada visita de esa bala.

La chica guardo una parte de su equipo en un maletín perteneciente a ella para moverse a otro lado, aún quedaba mucho que revisar en el complejo.

-Dime, Alice, ¿alguna novedad?

-Encontramos una parte de ducto de ventilación en el suelo del segundo piso, ya sabes, el comedor del lugar. No es posible que la cosa hubiera caído por si sola.

\- ¿Quizá fue causa de una ráfaga de balas al techo?

-Negativo, no encontramos algún agujero en el techo. Pero lo más curioso es que encontramos esto…- la pelirroja saco una bolsa de plástico de su equipaje, con un celular roto dentro de este.

-Entonces al parecer alguien paso por algo de comer… Alice, necesito que revisen el resto de los ductos y sus trayectorias, puede que tengamos algo más ahí.

Con eso dicho, los caminaron por el resto del pasillo del primer piso, viendo el deplorable estado en que se encontraba.

-Hurst, ¿crees que los responsables de todo esto sean-…?

\- ¿Los de Oregón y los de los otros estados? –interrumpió el hombre a su compañera- Eso es lo que me he estado preguntado desde que llegamos, es probable. No tomaron rehenes, solo llegaron, dejaron su detalle, y se fueron. Dime, ¿puedes encontrar alguna diferencia entre hoy y esos días?

Alice no podía, no era posible, entre estos dos eventos no hubo mucha diferencia… excepto…

\- ¿Qué hay de los dos hombres desaparecidos? –Hurst admitía que su compañera había encontrado una aceptable diferencia.

-Bien, eso fue nuevo, nos podremos encargar de eso después. El punto es que si ellos dejaron algo de valor aquí entonces es mejor tener nuestros ojos bien abiertos. Por cierto… ¿han sacado algo bueno de ese tipo que encontraron tirado en el pasillo de emergencia?

-Ben esta en eso ahora mismo, ya sabes cuánto le gusta hablar con otras personas. - Benjamín (o Ben, como el resto le conocía) podía llegar a sacar buena información si le dabas a la persona correcta, como a ese tipo encapuchado que habían encontrado no hace mucho que había recibido un golpe por detrás de su cabeza, definitivamente había dejado una marca. Ben ahora se encontraba teniendo una linda y amistosa charla con el tipo, aunque en esta no habría ninguna taza de té o galletas para acompañarla.

Ya recogido su equipo, Alice camino junto con Hurst mientras veían como la nevada se calmaba afuera. Las ventanas rotas habían dejado entrar algo del frio de afuera, ambos podían admitir que había sido bueno haber llevado algo abrigado antes de salir. Desde adentro, los dos alcanzaron a ver como el hermano de Tobías era puesto dentro de una ambulancia, con está saliendo rápidamente hacia algún hospital, dejando al viejo afuera, ignorando a todas las personas alrededor de él.

Esa no sería la última ambulancia en salir del lugar esa noche, o en llegar.

-Algo está claro, una vez que ya les pisemos los talones a estos idiotas-

\- ¡Hurst! -antes de poder acabar de hablar, el jefe había sido interrumpido por la repentina aparición de un hombre negro, vistiendo el mismo uniforme que él y Alice.

Ben, como Alice hace unos momentos, había encontrado algo, al parecer ya había terminado de hablar con su nuevo compañero.

-Ben, ¿Cómo te fue con tu amigo?

-Bien, señor, pero lo que saque de él no se compara con… bueno… tiene que ver esto. –el afroamericano le paso una tableta perteneciente a él. La noticia visible en el dispositivo de pronto había cambiado todo para el jefe. La investigación del resto del edifico tendría que esperar un poco (a menos que pudieran reemplazarlos con otros), esto era de gran importancia.

Al parecer no tardarían tanto en encontrar al responsable después de todo. Vaya montón de información, ¿de dónde demonios había salido todo esto?

\- ¿Grayson… sabe de esto? -Alice, al igual que su jefe, había quedado impresionada con lo visto.

-No creo, aunque no estoy seguro que-

-He acabado de ver todo. – Ben fue interrumpido por el viejo presidente, quien se presentó al trio. El grupo de tres ya podía deducir como se encontraba el presidente con todo esto. La expresión en su rostro no mostraba nada de felicidad o tristeza, pero furia.

-Señor Grayson, ahora que tenemos esto, déjeme decirle que-

-Quiero acompañarlos, tengo que encontrar a ese diablo responsable de todo esto. –El trio no estaba seguro de como tomar la decisión del viejo. Si fue

-Señor, sin ofender, pero no estoy seguro si usted se encuentra en-

-Escúcheme, señor Hurst, puede hacer como quiera, puede usarme a mí, puede usar cualquier cosa que necesite por parte de la compañía, puede gastar cuanto quiera… pero quiero estar con ustedes cuando encuentren a ese maldito desgraciado. Eso… es todo lo que pido. - Hurst había escuchado lo difícil que era hacer enojar a alguien como Tobías, pero llegar a escuchar todo eso de parte del tono serio del presidente… era otra historia.

Hurst se disculpó un momento del presidente, llevando a sus dos compañeros con él. Una pequeña charla, algunas dudas resueltas, y una llamada algo larga con su jefe después se decidió el resultado.

-Bien… puede venir con nosotros, pero que quede claro que esto no podría ser seguro para usted. –al viejo no le parecía importarle todo lo que le Ben le decía sobre su seguridad y salud.

-Si va a venir con nosotros, estaríamos agradecidos con toda clase de ayuda que nos podría dar. -Alice quería mantener al presidente al tanto si él estaría acompañándolos en los próximos días. -cualquier ayuda que provenga de usted o de otros nos ayudara mucho.

-Hare lo que pueda… de hecho, creo que conozco a alguien que nos puede ayudar.

…

 **Residencia Loud**

 **11:40 PM**

¿Desaparecido? Esto era… curioso.

Lo que había escuchado del grito de su madre habría despertado más su curiosidad de lo que estaba pasando… aunque también habría despertado a un vecino o más con eso.

Después de que su hermana mayor le mandara a ella y a las demás menores a dormir devuelta a sus cuartos, Lisa no iría directo a la cama, prendería una de sus computadoras, cerraría el acceso a su cuarto con uno de los sistemas de seguridad, e investigaría lo necesario hasta estar al tanto de todo.

Empezaría con el primer paso: buscar alguna noticia relacionada con ese lugar que había visto en televisión, Roxonfeller.

Buscando en redes sociales, la noticia que buscaba no tardó en aparecer en la pantalla, con una palabra apareciendo en todos los reportes: **masacre.**

El edificio había sido atacado por parte de unos sujetos armados hace unas pocas horas atrás, un día antes de llevarse a cabo una clase de reunión de parte de la Empresa Grayson, en donde actualmente trabaja su padre. La cosa había empeorado cuando unos guardias de seguridad y algunos oficiales habían abierto fuego a la mayoría de los trabajadores del lugar, claramente hubo una clase de infiltración en la seguridad.

Al final la niña no tardo en unir las piezas: el trabajo de su padre, su salida, la noticia, la reacción de su familia… esto era más grave de lo que pensaba. Ahora sabia de que hablaba su madre, un misterio menos que resolver, pero a la misma vez creando uno más grande:

¿Dónde estaba su padre?

Leyendo el resto del artículo, supo cómo varias personas habían sido heridas, otras no habían tenido tanta suerte, y dos habían desaparecido del lugar. Sabía que su padre había sido uno de los desaparecidos, pero el otro… no tenía ni idea, y no era su problema por el momento, su padre seria su prioridad número uno. No solo eso, al parecer Timothy, hermano del actual presidente de la empresa, había estado presente en el edificio una vez empezado el ataque, recibiendo una bala en el hombro y ahora recibía tratamiento en este momento.

Todo lo leído se reportaba en los demás sitios, al parecer nunca era demasiado tarde para reportar algo como esto, y definitivamente la noticia se difundiría más rápido a la mañana siguiente.

Había algunos detalles que pudo notar de todos los reportes del evento: el grupo no se quedó por mucho tiempo en el complejo, no habían robado algún objeto, o siquiera habían pedido algo de dinero para dejar salir al resto de los civiles dentro. Simplemente entraron, dispararon, y desaparecieron del lugar gracias a un helicóptero (la aeronave había sido encontrada después cerca del complejo, pero no se encontró al grupo responsable del ataque, o a quienes los habían sacado del lugar).

Si no buscaban alguna clase de fortuna por esto… ¿entonces qué era lo que se supone que hacían en el lugar? Rápido, sin robos, y sin búsqueda de dinero… había algo detrás de todo esto, tendría que investigar a fondo en otro momento.

Al estar al tanto de todo, la genio se concentró en el siguiente paso: buscar alguna información de su padre.

La policía ya debería haber tenido alguna de información de él, y ella tomaría 'prestado' cualquier información que ellos tuvieran en sus sistemas y servidores. ¿Robar? No era la palabra que usaría, solo tomaría algunos reportes de los sistemas y ayudaría a buscar a su padre, nada malo con eso, ¿no?

Escribiendo algunos comandos en su teclado, entrando en el sistema federal, y esperando que su sistema encontrara algún archivo relacionado con la búsqueda de su padre, la niña tuvo tiempo para pensar en cómo manejaría la empresa todo este desastre.

Grayson… era curioso, de no haber sido por su edad, Lisa Loud hubiera sido la primera de la familia en trabajar en el negocio antes que su padre.

Había visto a Tobías hace tiempo desde una rápida visita a otra conferencia, cuando escucho uno de sus discursos en frente de la multitud del lugar, le agradaba el tipo. Desde entonces había empezado a hablar con él por medio de e-mails, haciéndose compañera del actual dueño poco tiempo después.

Su oportunidad de demostrarle de lo que era capaz no tardó en llegar.

Desde que había rechazado el contrato de armamento militar, Grayson había tenido que buscar otro modo de poder hacer ganancias sin la necesidad de firmar un infame pedazo de papel, pero necesitaría un poco de ayuda para lograr aquella meta. Esta habría sido la oportunidad de Lisa para compartir algunas de sus ideas y consejos a su compañero, quien había quedado interesado con sus ideas de electrodomésticos, maquinas, y hasta robots capaces de limpiar una casa sin problema. El dueño había quedado impresionado, probablemente esta tal ''Lisa M.'' podría ser una buena integrante de la compañía… hasta descubrir en una de sus entrevistas en línea que había estado hablando con nadie menos que una niña de cuatro años.

Por un lado, estaba impresionado por lo que habida logrado la genio en solo cuatro años de vida, desde tener conexiones con la mismísima NASA, hasta haber recibido un premio Nobel Jr., pero por el otro… no es que tuviera un problema con ella, pero debido al reglamento de la empresa había tenido que rechazar su aplicación de trabajo. Afortunadamente la niña había tomado bien todo lo del rechazo, y no tenía ningún problema con eso, aunque Tobías había quedado debiéndole un favor por toda la ayuda dada, él tampoco tenía algún problema con eso.

En la pantalla de pronto aparecieron diferentes pestañas, mostrando archivos y documentos, cada una de estas pertenecientes a la agencia detrás de la búsqueda del hombre perdido. Después de una búsqueda rápida de nombre, encontró la información que buscaba de su padre, descargando los archivos necesarios a su ordenador para revisarlos después.

¿Tendría problemas por ''tomar prestada'' esta clase de información? Pues… la última vez que había hecho algo como eso fue cuando había buscado alguna dirección del tutor de Lincoln, Hugh, consiguiendo toda clase de información personal de sus diferentes cuentas en las redes sociales, y nadie había notado alguna cosa.

Era curioso ver los favores que sus hermanas harían por ella durante los próximos días solo por obtener algún otro pedazo de información del británico.

Cerrando las pestañas y revisando que no hubiera sido detectado por algún sistema de seguridad, Lisa empezó a revisar lo que la agencia policial había hallado de su padre.

La buena noticia es que los archivos y documentos que consiguió no estaban vacíos, significando que habían encontrado algo, la mala era que el contenido de dichos archivos no era tanto, ya que este caso era reciente.

Bueno, algo era algo, tendría que usar lo que tenía en su disposición.

Uno de los documentos mencionaba el reporte de la última persona que había visto a Lynn afuera del lugar. De acuerdo al reporte, un oficial había ido a la parte trasera del edificio durante una ventisca cuando de frente pudo ver a quien parecía Lynn, parecía estar al lado de alguien. Le hubiera ofrecido ayudarle, de no haber sido por una rápida ráfaga de balas de parte de unos hombres armados del grupo. El reporte del oficial continúa diciendo como tras haberse puesto a cubierto detrás de un camión, él había vuelto su vista al sujeto, quien ya no se encontraba en su lugar, como si simplemente se hubiera desvanecido en el aire. Una vez retirados los enemigos, el oficial había vuelto a donde se encontraba Lynn, esperando no encontrar el cuerpo del trabajador bajo una pila de nieve pintada de rojo, afortunadamente ese no fue el caso, pero no termino encontrándolo por algún lado.

Encontrando una tapa de alcantarilla mal puesta en donde hace poco Lynn se encontraba parado, el oficial no tardo en deducir lo que probablemente había pasado, el hombre había escapado por las alcantarillas en un movimiento rápido antes de ser alcanzado por las balas de los atacantes. Escalando hacia debajo de la alcantarilla no pudo encontrarlo, probablemente había escapado por uno de los caminos subterráneos de la ciudad. Era bueno que hubiera escapado, buen movimiento, pero entonces venía la pregunta: ¿Adónde se había ido?

Deduciendo por otros reportes de los archivos, al parecer su padre no había hecho alguna otra clase de contacto desde entonces, nada más se sabía de él. Esperaba que no le hubiera ocurrido nada serio, o ella y su familia… era mejor no pensar en eso ahora.

Revisaría el resto de los otros documentos después, esperando encontrar algo nuevo, una nueva idea se le había venido a la cabeza. Puede que su padre hubiera dejado alguna clase de mensaje o estado en alguna cuenta de los sitios sociales que solía usar, probablemente podría encontrar algo ahí. Su padre no usaba esas cuentas tanto como esa otra vez donde había ignorado completamente a la familia durante unos días, ahora se controlaba un poco mejor con el uso de estas, regularmente transmitiendo sus preparaciones en la cocina o publicando videos de sus actuaciones musicales (aunque aún tenía la costumbre de publicar fotos embarazosas de su familia, tendría que hablar de ese tema con su padre una vez terminado todo este caos).

Entrando a la primera cuenta de su padre, Lisa esperaba encontrar algo de… ¿nada?

En la pantalla veía como el código de numero **''404''** se hacía presente junto con un mensaje de error, avisando como el sitio no parecía haber encontrado la cuenta de su padre, probablemente fue un error de la página.

Recargando la página podría arreglar ese pequeño problema… ¿sin éxito?

El número y el mensaje habían aparecido nuevamente. Lisa siguió recargando la página, esperando encontrar algo, pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo. Probablemente algún servidor del sitio se encontraba en mantenimiento… que oportuno. Intentaría con su otra cuenta de videos, a ver si esta vez podía conseguir a-

'' **404''**

¿Nada? Bueno, no quizá no era nada, tan solo recargaría la página unas veces y-

'' **404.''**

Bien, esto no era bueno, otro servidor caído. Repitiendo: que oportuno. Aún tenía su otro sitio donde guardaba sus grabaciones de cocina, podría encontrar-

'' **404.''**

O quizá algo en ese sitio donde editaba fotos suyas para poder-

'' **404: Pagina No Encontrada''**

…no, esto no era normal, algo malo había pasado. Recargo todas las paginas una y otra vez esperando recibir algo, pero todo fue en vano, todas las cuentas de su padre habían desaparecido.

Toda su información se había ido a la misma vez que su padre desaparecía… esto definitivamente no podía ser una coincidencia. Las otras cuentas de su hermano, hermanas, y madre estaban intactas mientras que las de su padre habían desaparecido completamente, ¿que estaba sucediendo? Esto no tenía sentido, algo como esto no pasaba por sí solo, entonces… alguien había hecho algo.

Esta clase de cuentas no se borraban solas, alguien tenía que ingresar a su información para poder hacer tal cosa, su padre no tendría razón para hacer algo como eso en este momento, a no ser que…

Usualmente no saltaba a conclusiones tan rápido, pero no podía pensar en alguna otra razón por todo esto: alguien se había metido al sistema y había borrado completamente las cuentas de su padre por alguna razón.

Una desaparición y una infiltración al sistema, ¿podía ocurrir alguna otra cosa durante las próximas horas?

Rápidamente reviso el estado de la red de la casa, revisando el historial de actividad del sistema buscando si encontraba algo fuera de orden, con unas cuatro cuentas borradas no debería ser difícil encontrar algo… excepto que no había encontrado alguna cosa fácilmente. Tardo unos minutos en buscar en el historial cualquier actividad de alguna cuenta borrada.

Las encontró, al parecer habían sido exterminadas hace un día.

¿Por qué su sistema no le había avisado alguna cosa de esto? Hace unos tres días había revisado el estado de seguridad y funcionaba correctamente, y ahora no le había avisado alguna cosa sobre lo cambiado hace un día, tendría que revisar el resto de sus sistemas de seguridad después.

Bien, sabía que las cuentas habían sido borradas por alguien, pero… ¿por quién exactamente? ¿Qué saldría de borrar tales cuentas? ¿Estaría esto de alguna manera relacionado con el ataque y desaparición de hace unas horas?

Tantas preguntas que hacer, tantas respuestas que tendría que buscar.

Regreso su vista al sitio de noticias en internet, revisando si no se había perdido algún otro detalle, ahora notando que un nuevo artículo había aparecido al frente de la página cuyo tema era… intrigante.

Era mucho como para ser verdad, demasiado, ¿de dónde había salido todo esto?

No parecía ser posible que en tan poco tiempo se hubiera sabido tanto del hombre detrás de todo este desastre, pero he aquí tenía todo el perfil del responsable, todas las llamadas hechas, toda clase de transacciones que había hecho, y entre otras cosas de valor.

¿Qué era lo más curioso y sorprendente? Sabía quién era este hombre, había escuchado hablar de él por parte de su padre. Algo le decía que a Tobías esto definitivamente no le gustaría.

Una llamada entrante se hizo presente en su teléfono, creía tener idea de quien podría ser y lo que quería.

-Saludos, deduciendo por la hora que es, la baja cantidad de llamadas que recibo por semana y que recibo a esta hora, puedo deducir que -

-Mira, Lisa, ¿podemos adelantar esto?

-Mis disculpas, señor Grayson, supongo que busca mi asistencia en algo, ¿no?

-Precisamente, asumo que ya viste-

\- ¿La noticia? Afirmativo, y creo saber lo que necesita…

…

 **Bien, antes que nada, mantendré esto corto y directo: Hiatus, habrá uno.**

'' **Espera, hace un mes que no pones nada, ¿eso no fue un hiatus?''**

 **Si, lamento eso, aunque como leyeron arriba ya sabrán lo que paso durante la semana, y necesitaran saber que los planes del fic, la vida, y los estudios son razones para hacer esto, espero no causar tanto problema con todo esto.**

 **Ahora, con respecto a estos tres nuevos personajes, seguirán presentes por el resto de la historia, y no se detendrán por nada hasta encontrar a los responsables de todo.**

 **Bien, con nada más que decir, hora de los agradecimientos, primero con todos los lectores y seguidores, su ánimo e interés me mantienen activo en esto, y no puedo dejar de agradecerlos por eso.**

 **(Agradecimiento especial a grandavidalcala1 por seguir la historia, espero que sea de tu agrado)**

 **Ahora, con los comentarios… viendo que entrare en hiatus creo que sería buena idea si respondo a los que han estado siguiendo esto. Sepan que no estoy acostumbrado a responder, así que no creo que vuelva a hacer esto por un tiempo, aunque probablemente lo vuelva a hacer en otro momento:**

 **RCurrent: Gracias por entender, agradezco que aun estés siguiendo esta historia. Y concuerdo con ese refrán, mejor tarde que nunca, mejor algo que nada.**

 **Masteralan116: Ese caos seguirá ahí por un tiempo, y la cosa no se detendrá hasta que se sepa algo del patriarca. Me alegro que te guste la dupla de Lynn-Evelyn, ya volveré con ellos para el próximo capítulo. Con respecto al sospechoso, creo que ya se revelo lo suficiente para saber quién es. Gracias por seguir la historia desde el principio, ¡suerte con el resto de tus historias!**

 **AnonimousReader98: Agradezco todo tu apoyo dado desde antes de la creación de esta historia, y seguiré apreciándolo. Solo el tiempo dirá como terminará todo para el dúo y la familia, y ahora con los investigadores tras ellos… bueno, ahí se verá como ira todo. Gracias por entender la demora, es bueno saber que aún hay gente paciente en este sitio.**

 **J. Nagera: Gracias por el comentario, es bueno saber que voy por buen camino. Este capítulo probablemente cambio alguna cosa de tu teoría, pero, como lo dije a Masteralan116, creo que ya se revelo lo suficiente para saber de quién se trata todo.**

 **T10507: En verdad se te agradece todo comentario dejado desde el primer día, ese ánimo de verdad ayuda mucho. En verdad, gracias por todo.**

 **Belzer: Es bueno ver que aun estés siguiendo esto, aun con estas demoras mías. Espero que la historia te esté gustando, se te agradece mucho todo lo dicho en el comentario dejado hace tiempo.**

 **Sam the Stormbringer: Tampoco iba terminar olvidándote, después de todo, también has estado viendo todo desde el primer día. En verdad me agrada saber que te esté gustando la historia por ahora, y espero seguir bien. También te deseo suerte con el resto de tus fics, puedo esperar cuanto tiempo sea necesario, y estaré listo para dejar cualquier comentario cuando esté listo, gracias por todo (P.D. Votaría por esa ''sucia rata'' cualquier día, lo único que necesitamos ahora son los botones y pequeños banderines).**

 **Una vez más, gracias por todo.**

 **Cualquier reseña, comentario, o critica es aceptado, ¡nos vemos!**


	8. Intervenciones

_El hombre parado en frente de un edificio de ladrillo solo sentía una cosa: nervios._

 _A la hora de aceptar el trabajo, Lynn no había tenido en cuenta como su nuevo puesto en una oficina perteneciente a una compañía de bancos dirigida por un tal Tetherby iría para él. Claro, sabía lo que estaría haciendo durante la semana: revisando algunos papeles, marcando tales cosas, llevando documentos de tal lugar a otro lugar, cosas básicas. Lo que le preocupaba era la duda de su nuevo empleo y su futuro en este. Ya había sido guiado por el edificio de tres pisos desde hace más de una semana, había calculado lo que ganaría para mantener a su casa y a su familia a flote, junto con su esposa y sus cuatro hijas menores (con otro bebe en camino dentro de unos meses, con Lynn manteniendo sus esperanzas de recibir un varón), había hecho de todo para asegurarse de que todo fuera bien durante su estancia… pero aún estaba ese sentimiento de nervios y miedo que recibía en cada nuevo trabajo._

 _Tenía que olvidarse de esos sentimientos, dejarlos atrás y avanzar hacia adelante, caminaría por la puerta, y…_

 _Bien, lo que faltaba, había olvidado donde adonde se tendría que dirigir._

 _Recordaba la recepción y sus alrededores, con algunas sillas de espera en los lados y con las recepciones en frente, estas siendo protegidas por un resistente vidrio. El lugar era algo largo, con su suelo recientemente limpiado y con los postes para las filas ya puestos en su lugar y con gente esperando entre estas._

 _Lo que no recordaba era que puerta tomar para llegar a su puesto. Muchas de estas llevaban a cuartos que Lynn no recordaba haber visto la última vez que había venido… a menos que ya estuvieran ahí hace tiempo. Los carteles no ayudaban mucho, no tenían la dirección que necesitaba encontrar._

 _Tal vez solo necesitaría pedir direcciones a algún empleado, o tal vez… espera, recordaba la posición de esas escaleras al segundo piso, puestas cerca de una meseta con una planta de extraña apariencia que se encontraba… cerca de una puerta con un lector de tarjetas como la que él había recibido hace una semana para ingresar al cuarto. Bingo, ahora recordaba su puesto, este tenía que ser el lugar._

 _Pasando su tarjeta y con la maquina dándole el permiso de entrada, Lynn entro dentro, contemplando-…_

 _¿Nada?, ¿dónde se había ido todo? Lynn juraba que este cuarto vacío, conteniendo algunas cajas de cartón apiladas en la esquina, había sido el lugar donde estaría trabajando, recordaba haber visto todo ahí antes, pero ahora… nada. Excelente, ¿ahora dónde demonios se supone que-_

 _-Oye, espera, no es por ahí. –una voz proveniente detrás de él lo detuvo de entrar dentro del cuarto. ¿Conocía a este sujeto? No recordaba a nadie de cabello castaño peinado hacia un lado usando un traje beige la última vez que había venido._

 _-Pero, creía que los escritorios estarían en-_

 _\- ¿El primer piso? Acaban de ser trasladados al segundo piso por motivos de espacio, deja que te guie hasta ahí. –Lynn entendió lo que el sujeto le había dicho, cerrando la puerta y siguiéndolo arriba por las escaleras._

 _-Vaya, que embarazoso._

 _-Tranquilo, no es nada, asumo que nadie te había dicho algo de eso, ¿no?_

 _-Para nada, yo solo acabo de llegar, empiezo a trabajar hoy._

 _-Ah, mira nada más, al parecer seremos compañeros, yo también trabajare con el papeleo en los escritorios._

 _Bueno, a Lynn no le habían dicho nada que tendría un compañero de trabajo, pero sonaba como algo bueno. Ya en el segundo piso, el hombre detuvo a Lynn en frente de una puerta solo disponible para empleados, pasando su tarjeta y abriendo la puerta haciendo a su nuevo compañero pasar. Los escritorios se encontraban bien ordenadas en filas, todo en orden. Bien, al menos ya sabía en donde estaría trabajando._

 _-Sabes, creo que este nuevo lugar no será tan malo… vaya, ¿dónde están mis modales? Soy Lynn, un gusto en conocerte._

 _-El gusto es mío, puedes llamarme Adam._

 _-Veo que los dos ya se conocieron. –interrumpió otro sujeto entrando por la puerta._

 _Aquí se encontraba un hombre que Lynn si conocía. Si tenía algo que decir de su jefe, Jay Hendricks, era que no era la persona más alegre del mundo. Llegaba a ser serio la mayoría de su tiempo, apenas viéndolo sonreír cuando le había estado guiando por el lugar la semana pasada. Ningún chiste o historia graciosa lograría poder hacer esa mirada a una alegre._

 _No, que él supiera Jay no era tan gruñón como su viejo vecino de al lado. Podía llevar una buena conversación con los demás, no te regañaría por siquiera la menor estupidez que hicieras, solo te diría ''ten más cuidado la próxima vez'' y volvería tranquilo a su oficina con una taza de café en sus manos, haciendo el resto de su trabajo como si no tuviera ningún problema en su vida._

 _-Ah, Jay, asumo que ya conoce a nuestro nuevo compañero, ¿no es así?_

 _-Claro, Adam, yo mismo le he mostrado el lugar, señor…_

 _-Lynn, Lynn Loud, a su servicio._

 _-Bien, señor Loud, puedes empezar ayudando a ordenar algunos papeles que acabo de poner en su nuevo escritorio, al final del pasillo, mano izquierda, avíseme cuando termine. Adam, te necesito en la oficina ahora, necesito ayuda con algo._

 _-Sí señor. Bueno, Lynn, nos vemos en otro momento. –Adam camino fuera del salón, dejando al jefe y a Lynn_

 _-De acuerdo, Loud, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, yo también me retiro por el momento. Y… una última cosa._

 _\- ¿Dígame?_

 _-Bienvenido al negocio, espero que tenga un buen tiempo aquí._

 _Después de la bienvenida, Jay se retiró a continuar con lo suyo, dejando a Lynn a empezar con su nuevo trabajo._

 _Esto… no había empezado tan mal, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿de qué se estaba preocupando tanto? Viendo su trabajo en el escritorio, notaba la simple tarea que debía llevar a cabo durante las próximas semanas, desde revisar documentos, archivar algunas cosas, rellenar papeles, etc… bueno, admitiéndolo, esto sonaba aburrido, pero era mejor que nada. Trabajaría, recibiría su diaria paga, mantendría a su creciente familia, pagaría su casa, entre otras cosas._

 _Lamentaba que este no fuera su trabajo deseado, de verdad hubiera querido servir en algún restaurante, como el recién abierto Aloha Camarada, de no ser porque la paga diaria era baja, una pena ya que en verdad necesitaría más dinero del que el servicio de comida ofrecía. Pero que más daba, al menos había conseguido una buena posición en un lugar donde al menos podía hacer algo bueno._

 _Tal vez… esto no sería tan malo después de todo._

…

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8: Intervenciones**

 **.**

 **.**

…

 **En alguna parte de Madison**

La camioneta estacionada en uno de los callejones de la ciudad había estado inactiva durante algunas horas. El dueño dentro de esta había estado esperando por alguna clase de notificación sin ninguna novedad, y decir que estaba aburrido no era suficiente. Hubiera salido afuera a fumar un poco, no habría problema con eso, excepto que el frio y la nevada de afuera lo había mantenido dentro de su camioneta por un tiempo, y preferiría evitar llenar el interior con humo, después de todo había acabado de limpiarla hace unos días como para dejar algún olor dentro. Por el momento solo se tendría que quedar ahí sentado, esperando alguna noticia o algo que le dijera que todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

Hablando de eso, ¿cómo estaría yendo la operación por ahora? Debieron haber terminado para entonces. Y si ese era el caso, ¿entonces por qué seguía aquí? Podría estar en su hogar, tomando algo caliente para este clima mientras miraba alguna telenovela en ese viejo canal de clásicos. No vería las noticias, ya sabía lo que pasaba, le habían informado de todo antes de que Alfa y su escuadrón empezaran lo suyo dentro del edificio. Probablemente podría escuchar algo de esto en la radio ahora mismo, o en la televisión, o en internet, sea de donde sea, este evento definitivamente se transmitiría por toda clase de medio.

Y eso era exactamente lo que quería el benefactor, el mismo quien había estado proveyendo al grupo y a su jefe con diferentes clases de provisiones para llevar a cabo sus operaciones deseadas. Que podía decirse, manejar un grupo contrabandista no era algo barato, al menos eso era lo que le decía el jefe, y este tal benefactor había estado ayudando.

Al principio todo había sido simple, sin muertes, solo daños. La cosa en Pennsylvania había salido bien, con la mayoría del edificio dañado y algo de dinero robado siendo el resultado del asalto, pero con ningún herido reportado. En Texas, para ser un estado en donde todos los días millones de tiroteos provenientes de diferentes clases de armas se llevaban a cabo, el hecho de que nadie hubiera muerto había sido un milagro.

Y entonces empezó el ''periodo de descanso'' que todos en el grupo habían empezado a llamar. No hubo nada de acción en ese momento, solo se enviaron mensajes con amenazas y otras cosas. Para el resto, aquel pedido del benefactor había sido algo raro, pero era algo simple que hacer solo para obtener toda clase de provisión.

Los asaltos parecían haber acabado ahí, hasta que llego un corto y directo mensaje del benefactor con un simple favor: masacre.

Los miembros habían estado algo escépticos sobre esto cuando fue anunciado, sobre todo el jefe, pero toda duda y opinión había sido callada cuando el mensaje vino con otro pequeño y simple mensaje: hazlo, o habrá consecuencias.

Al principio nadie había pensado en lo que eso de verdad significaba, hasta que se dieron cuenta de algo: estaban siendo amenazados por el mismo sujeto que les había estado dando toda clase de apoyo. Dejarían de trabajar para el tipo, de no ser por que el sujeto proveía toda clase de cosas, y si ese era el caso, quien sabía que más tenía guardado para usar en contra del grupo, el miedo se había apoderado del resto.

Básicamente, haz lo que el mayor te diga o te delatara con tus padres, cualquier par de hermanos deben de haber pasado por esto al menos una vez en algún momento de sus vidas.

Y así se fue hecho, la cosa en Oregón había estremecido a la compañía y al país, dejando a muchos impactados por lo que se había llevado a cabo y dudosos por las amenazas enviadas anteriormente. Desde entonces el grupo había esperado que el presidente actual, Tobías, hubiera hecho algo para mejorar la seguridad de toda la empresa. Lo único que había cambiado fue la incrementación de personal de seguridad, y eso fue todo.

Solo había quedado una duda: al terminar la cosa, el jefe había traído un extraño sujeto que nadie había visto antes, al parecer solo el jefe lo conocía. ¿Quién era este tipo? Nadie tenía ni la menor idea, solo sabían que el tipo había venido a la base sangrando, fue sanado un tiempo después, y ahora manejaba al resto del escuadrón armado del grupo.

Y ahora aquí se encontraban, con Alfa y su escuadrón manejando el resto de la situación en el complejo, esperando que-

Una llamada entrante se hizo presente en su móvil, con el sujeto rápidamente respondiéndola.

'' **Alexis, ¿me recibes?''**

-Te recibo, Cosmonaut, ¿alguna novedad?

'' **Escucha, tenemos problemas.''** -bien, aquí era donde la cosa se ponía interesante.

-Te escucho.

'' **Tenemos a estos dos sujetos, escaparon del complejo, son de gran importancia.''**

¿De la cabaña?, ¿sobrevivientes?, ¿cómo fue eso posible?Se supone que Alfa y sus 'amigos' armados deberían haber acabado con todos adentro de esa pequeña cabaña, al parecer la cosa no fue de acuerdo al plan.

Pero si escaparon, eso significaría que…

-Antes que nada, déjame adivinar, ya estamos en primera plana, ¿no?

'' **Exacto, toda clase de contacto con nuestro benefactor ha sido terminada, y a cambio el sujeto decidió hacernos famosos, el tipo dejo bien en claro lo que nos pasaría si metíamos la pata, pero el jefe ya se ha debido encargar de él. En fin, ese es otro tema, vamos con lo tuyo.''**

-Alfa quiere que elimine a los dos.

'' **Precisamente. Escucha, la policía recientemente recibió una notificación de vehículo robado, minutos después de que el resto del equipo se retirara del complejo, eso no puede ser una coincidencia.''**

\- ¿Saben adónde se dirige?

'' **No sabíamos nada hasta ahora, se reportó una clase de vehículo abandonado en medio del bosque, adivina de que vehículo se trata.''**

-Ya veo adónde va esto, ¿dónde tengo que buscar?

'' **Te enviaremos información de la zona alrededor de donde encontraron el auto y también de las dos personas que buscas, inspeccionaras los edificios más cercanos del lugar, no debieron ir tan lejos, en marcha.''**

Con eso terminado, Alexis encendió el auto, manejando afuera del callejón y en camino al lugar indicado.

Alfa… sabía que el tipo terminaría arruinando todo algo en algún momento. Sus salidas de la base por días solían extrañar a algunos, especialmente al jefe, cuando volvía y a la mañana siguiente se reportaba otra muerte de otro desconocido en algún callejón o edificio.

Claro, el asesinato de ese dueño del restaurante fue pasable, después de todo esa fue una orden del jefe, ver cómo había llegado a hacerlo ver como una muerte natural le había impresionado. Pero no solo había sido ese sujeto, también le siguió otro poco tiempo después, y después otro, y otro, y así siguió la cosa durante meses. Nadie sabía quiénes eran las presas de Alfa y que tenía él contra estas, era algo que nunca nadie sabría.

Ninguna de esas muertes habían sido ordenadas por el jefe, Alfa las había hecho el mismo. El jefe le había advertido que uno de esos días terminaría olvidando algún pequeño detalle o subestimando alguna cosa y terminaría arruinando todo. Y hoy ese día había llegado, dos sujetos se le habían escapado de encima, y no quisiera estar en el mismo lugar que él y su jefe cuando empezara el recuento de todo.

Y él simplemente se encargaría de terminar todo el problema, eliminaría a los dos, volvería a su casa, y se tomaría su buen merecido descanso.

Si, este solo sería otro trabajo más.

…

 **Motel Gibson's**

 **1:00 AM**

La mujer mirando por la ventana como un poco de nieve caía lentamente solo deseaba descansar

No fue hace mucho desde que Evelyn y su compañero, Lynn, habían llegado al Motel Gibson's, aunque no exactamente para descansar. A esta hora deberían haber estado acercándose a su destino, si no hubiera sido que el motor del vehículo se hubiera descompuesto a mitad de camino. Por fortuna, Zac le había notificado a ella que había encontrado un motel cerca de su posición donde podrían detenerse mientras hacia lo posible para conseguirles algún otro vehículo.

Claro, con ''cerca'' refiriéndose a 20 minutos caminando por una carretera en medio de la noche.

Deshaciéndose de algunas cosas, los dos prosiguieron su camino al lugar indicado por el informante, llegando un tiempo después. Conseguir un cuarto no fue tan difícil ni caro, agradeciendo tener lo suficiente para pasar una noche en un cuarto con calentador incluido. Ahora aquí se encontraban, con ella vigilando el pequeño parqueadero del lugar desde el cuarto mientras su compañero cómodamente descansaba en una de las camas.

Como deseaba simplemente poder cambiar de lugar.

Había estado parada ahí por un tiempo, concentrándose en cualquier clase de actividad sospechosa, como ese vehículo que acababa de parar en frente del local, o el tipo fumando bajo ese farol, o esa van llevándose ese calentador defectuoso, o el-…

Tenía que tranquilizarse un poco, ninguna de esas cosas intentaría matarla. También tenía que mantenerse en control con todo esto del escape, había pasado por peores antes, y algunos fáciles. Aunque ninguno de esos había sido tan fácil como aquella vez cuando había escapado del orfanato a los trece.

Menudos recuerdos, como nadie la había escuchado salir por la puerta del edificio le había parecido curioso, además cuando el viejo piso de madera rechinaba sin parar esa vez, no importando que tan cuidadosamente caminaba por este. Dios sabe dónde hubiera terminado si nunca hubiera decidido salir por la puerta afuera.

A diferencia de esa vez, donde vagaba sin rumbo, aquí al menos ya tenía la ruta preparada, una que esperaba que no tuviera complicaciones en el trayecto. Pero en esta clase de trabajo siempre habría complicaciones, y de sobra. Estas ya debían estar afectándola, haciéndola sentir algo cansada, pero no lo suficiente como para hacerla dormir mientras conducía.

Una mirada al espejo en frente del escritorio del cuarto le mostraba una cara gastada. Había estado en peores estados anteriormente, pero este no era perfecto, pronto necesitaría algo de descanso. Ahora fijándose en el resto de su rostro, debía admitir que había hecho un buen trabajo arreglándose, con algo de maquillaje y un poco de tintura había logrado cambiar su apariencia lo suficiente para evitar ser reconocida durante el resto del trayecto. ¿Debería dejarse los lentes? Desde que estuvo visitando el complejo no las había estado usando por un tiempo, los lentes de contacto habían hecho el trabajo correctamente. Había decidido ponérselas devuelta después de lo pasado, como un menor menos que algo pasara, decidió quedárselas puestas por el resto del viaje, volvería a usar los lentes una vez llegado a la base.

Con respecto a su cabello… tenía que admitirlo, su color castaño no se veía nada mal con algunos toques de rubio.

Estaría lista para el resto del viaje, con respecto a su compañero, el gorro debería tapar el bulto en su cabeza sin problema, mientras que no se lo sacara en algún lugar público para que alguien terminara reconociéndolo entonces todo estaría bien, y el resto de su atuendo debería servir por ahora. El único problema sería su puntiaguda nariz, parecía como si pudiera usar eso como un arma, y era algo complicado taparla con alguna cosa. Pero, oye, hay muchas personas con narices puntiagudas el mundo, no debería ser un problema tan grande… ¿o sí? No sabía, mejor pensar en algo después.

Tan solo faltaba aproximadamente una hora (más o menos, había olvidado cuanto exactamente faltaba) para poder llegar a su destino, no faltaba mucho para simplemente poder volver a la base y poder tomar un buen-

El sonido de movimiento hizo voltear su vista a la cama, viendo como un cansado Lynn se restregaba los ojos mientras lentamente se levantaba. El bello durmiente se había despierto.

-Buena madrugada, ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Tan bien… como alguien que acaba de ser arrollado por un camión… once veces. -al pobre le había costado levantarse, aunque parecía estar un poco mejor que antes. -Creo que tomare un baño, ¿no hay problema con eso?

-Pues no le puedo decir no a la limpieza, adelante, pero no tardes.

Con eso dicho, el mayor se retiró al baño, dejando a la chica sola en el cuarto.

Además de tomarse su tiempo, Lynn probablemente necesitaría algo de espacio para sí solo, probablemente necesitaría usar alguna cosa que había dejado en el pequeño closet del cuarto, necesitaría su tiempo. Con un aviso al mayor, una revisión del cuarto, y cerrando la cortina después, la chica abandono el lugar, dejando al hombre hacer lo suyo. Saliendo afuera al frente de la entrada, notaba como había dejado de nevar, probablemente facilitando el resto del viaje. Ahora solo tendría que esperar hasta recibir alguna clase de mensaje de Zachary, deseando que no la dejara esperar durante toda la noche, como el sujeto bañándose en la ducha.

¿Cuánto tardaría Lynn ahí dentro? Esperaba que no fuera esa clase de tipo que podía llegar a tomar una hora y media arreglándose quién sabe qué cosa. Mientras tanto solo tendría que distraerse con alguna otra cosa, vigilando la entrada del cuarto, revisando la pistola que había tomado cuando salió de la ciudad, tomando algún vaso de café de adentro… o vigilando esa camioneta verde que acababa de llegar al parqueadero.

Alguien acababa de bajar de este, una clase de hombre abrigado, el rostro no lo podía ver claramente, y había empezado a mirar por diferentes lados. Evelyn rápidamente se ocultó, agachándose detrás de otro auto cercano, teniendo algunas sospechas sobre el recién llegado. Claro que se vería rara en esa posición, especialmente si al final el sujeto solo era otro civil más y confirmaba el crecimiento de su ya grande paranoia, pero bueno, siempre era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Asomándose un poco, esperaba poder confirmar su… un momento, ¿adónde se había ido?

Parándose lo más lento posible, la mujer inspecciono el resto del parqueadero, ¿cómo se había podido ir tan rápido? No tenía idea, tal vez-… ahí estaba, caminando a la parte de atrás del edificio. Seguirlo hubiera sido algo fácil, si no hubiera desaparecido otra vez tan pronto ella llego a la esquina del edificio.

Bien, la manera como un sujeto simplemente bajaba un auto, miraba a todos lados, caminaba a una esquina y desaparecía como nada mientras dejaba atrás su vehículo no era nada normal. Probablemente encontraría algo en la camioneta que había acabado de dejar.

Acercándose al vehículo podía ver como adentro de este no había nada. El tipo no había bajado con alguna clase de equipaje o algo parecido. Quizá… era el vehículo que estaban esperando.

No podía serlo, Zac le habría avisado de antemano, a menos que se le hubiera olvidado avisar... aunque, si ese fuera el caso, esa no sería la primera vez. Probablemente había sido eso, nada de qué preocuparse, solo le daría un vistazo más y-

Justo a tiempo, la alarma sonó en su transmisor, ya podía deducir de quien se trataba.

'' **Buena madrugada, Evie, ¿alguna novedad?''**

-Ninguna, solo puedo decir que-

'' **Espera, antes que digas algo más, deja que vaya primero por un momento. Hemos estado revisando lo subido, y déjame decirte que toda clase de agencia se encuentra moviendo toda clase de montaña para encontrar a este sujeto… no le habrás dicho aun algo de esto a Lynn, ¿no?''**

-No, por el momento solo nos hemos estado moviendo, ahora se encuentra dando una buena y calentadora ducha.

'' **Bueno, mejor así, aun ni sabemos si toda esta información es siquiera verdadera o una gran farsa. Además, Lynn ya ha pasado por mucho como para decirle de esto ahora, menudo día que debe estar teniendo.''**

-Ya lo creo, solo esperare a que se termine de una buena vez y nos iremos de aquí lo más rápido posible con el auto.

'' **Vaya, veo que conseguiste uno más rápido, ¿cómo te fue rompiendo otra ventana?** -espera… ¿qué?

-Zac, ¿de qué hablas? Acaba de llegar el auto que enviaste junto con tu conductor. Claro, el verde no es el mejor color para este momento, pero servirá.

'' **Eve, el auto que les he dado no llegara hasta dentro de dos horas, yo nunca pedí una camioneta verde… ¿hola?… ¿sigues ahí?''**

Oh no.

Había corrido muchas veces en su vida, pero nunca lo había hecho tan rápido como lo hacía ahora. Llegando a la puerta en cuestión de segundos, olvido que la había dejado con llave. Sacando el objeto metálico del bolsillo, solo paso poco cuando rápidamente abrió la puerta de golpe una vez abierta, sacando rápidamente su pistola y apuntándola al frente del cuarto. Rápidamente reviso el resto, no encontrando a nadie adentro, y con Lynn aun bañándose en la ducha.

¿El tipo siempre tarareaba cada vez que se duchaba? No era el mejor tono que había escuchado, pero al menos era buena señal de que su compañero seguía vivo.

Revisando la ventana la chica agradecía encontrarla cerrada, aun con cerrojo puesto. Nada por aquí, nada por allá, nada por ningún lado. Quizá… no había sido nada, solo fue un pequeño e insignificante evento.

Se habían alejado lo suficiente de la ciudad, habían tomado atajos no tan conocidos, y nadie probablemente sabría que estaban ahí, nada de qué preocuparse. Bien, falsa alarma, al parecer no habría-… un momento, ¿no que había cerrado la cortina cuando sal-

Evelyn había recibido toda clase de golpes en su vida, algunos débiles, algunos dejándole la cabeza adolorida por un día o dos, pero el que acababa de recibir no estaba tan lejos de ser uno de esos golpes fuertes.

El closet… maldita sea, había olvidado revisar el pequeño closet.

Cayendo al suelo de frente y dejando caer su pistola, la mujer se apoyó en el suelo con sus manos, rápidamente volteándose y viendo como un tipo con cuchillo rápidamente se abalanzaba sobre ella. Rápidamente usando sus piernas, empujo el sujeto a la pared, dándole el breve tiempo suficiente para pararse. En frente de ella, se encontraba el mismo sujeto abrigado de afuera, rápidamente intentando atacar nuevamente, extendiendo su brazo con rapidez hacia ella, pero este terminaría siendo redirigido al lado por una mano de la mujer, dándole a ella la oportunidad para golpearlo en la cara con su otra mano, aturdiéndolo por un momento y tirando su cuchillo al suelo.

Le había dado suficiente tiempo para recoger el arma del suelo, y le hubiera apuntado con este de frente si no hubiera recibido dos golpes seguidos después de eso. Intentaba reponerse, pero los golpes seguidos a su estómago y un último en la cara le impedían hacer eso. Intento devolver un golpe con la culata de la pistola, solo dándole una vez en la quijada, pero el sujeto rápidamente volvió a su posición, bloqueando otro golpe y devolviéndoselo a ella en la frente.

El arma nuevamente había salido volando, cayendo a otra parte.

Con los dos en sus posiciones de combate, la mujer había confirmado su temida sospecha: habían sido alcanzados, y este sujeto solo sería el primero de muchos en alcanzarlos.

Esto se había puesto feo.

 **.**

Esto se había puesto bueno, esta ducha le estaba ayudando mucho, ¿ya hace cuanto tiempo que había estado ahí dentro? Había perdido la noción del tiempo, culpa de la relajación causada por el agua calentada cayendo contra su cansado rostro y su fatigado cuerpo, un masaje celestial.

Había querido dejar toda clase de recuerdo reciente atrás, la imagen de los dos cuerpos tirados en el pasillo sin vida aún seguía grabada en su mente, como los dos inmóviles sujetos se habían quedado tirados sin moverse sobre un charco de… no, olvidaría eso ahora mismo.

Además de los recuerdos, había otra cosa que preferiría olvidar y no volver a hacer, la fría y larga caminata a este motel. La ultima caminata que había tenido hace momentos le había dicho mucho de su estado físico actual, y los resultados no eran buenos. Cuando su familia le había dicho a él y a su esposa que tenían problemas de física no habían estado bromeando, quizá Lynn Jr. pudiera ayudarle con eso en algún otro momento.

Por ahora dejaría todo atrás y solo dejaría que el agua lo relajara por ahora. Desearía pasar una eternidad ahí metido, pero todo tenía un final, incluido este relajado baño, ya tendría que salir ahora mismo… o mejor solo treinta segundos más.

Aun con el sonido del agua cayendo al suelo, el hombre juraba escuchar algo parecido golpes afuera, ¿pasaba algo? Probablemente no era nada, quizá todo provenía de la televisión puesto en el cuarto, su compañera estaría viendo alguna clase de película. Si ese era el caso, en verdad tendría que controlarse con el volumen. Intentaría ignorar el sonido, después de todo, ya se había acostumbrado a esa clase de ruido en su hogar. Hablando de eso, esperaba poder hablar con su familia en algún momento, mientras supieran que seguía respirando todo estaría bien-

Espera… ¿qué había sido ese ruido? Había sonado como una clase de metal chocando contra algo, ¿debería revisar…?

No, probablemente no fue nada, no se preocuparía, solo se relajaría por unos segundos más.

 **.**

Evelyn tenía que admitirlo, el tipo había sido excelente quitándole la lámpara de sus manos con solo un rápido movimiento, el fuerte ruido causado por la lámpara cayendo contra el ahora roto televisor no era su mayor problema por el momento.

Ahora, un sujeto con su cuchillo devuelta en su mano… ese si era su problema, uno grande.

Esquivando dos ataques de su contrincante, la chica pudo detener el tercero con su brazo. Otro ataque vino de parte del otro brazo del hombre, pero fue detenido a tiempo por la mujer, quien tomo la oportunidad de darle una patada con su pierna directo a su estómago, alejando al sujeto de ella y por poco haciéndolo caer. Apoyándose de la pared, el sujeto rápidamente volvió a su posición de ataque, moviéndose y lanzando otro ataque rápido como para que la chica pudiera reaccionar a tiempo.

Eso le había obtenido una cortada en el brazo derecho, y joder, vaya que ardía.

Y si eso no hubiera sido lo suficiente, un duro golpe a la cara le terminaría dejando otra vez en el suelo, con las gafas que usaba cayendo al suelo y rompiéndose al ser pisadas por el sujeto, quien ahora se abalanzaba sobre ella y pondría sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Intentaba quitarse a este tipo de encima, pero la herida de su brazo derecho y la fuerza de las manos del sujeto en su cuello la había empezado a afectar, evitando que pudiera hacer algo en contra de su contrincante.

A menos que hiciera algo ahora, el cuarto quedaría en un silencio total.

 **.**

Silencio… bueno, su compañera ya debió de apagar el televisor, igual como él ya había apagado la ducha.

Agradecía haber preguntado por toallas en la recepción, de estas hubieron de sobra, y lo mismo se podía decir de cuartos disponibles. El lugar no estaba tan lleno, solo tres cuartos o cuatro cuartos habían sido prestados por ahora, esperaba que ninguno se quejara de todo el ruido causado por su compañera, aunque daba igual, ya que probablemente se irían en cualquier momento.

De acuerdo a ella, había llamado a alguna clase de negocio de préstamo de autos, este llegaría en algún minuto por ahora, así que era mejor prepararse lo más pronto posible. Secarse había tomado segundos, y cambiarse no tardaría mucho, de no ser por no encontrar su camisa por ningún lado. Había traído el pantalón, calcetines, zapatos… pero al parecer había olvidado la camisa afuera en el pequeño closet. Solo saldría, recogería lo suyo, y terminaría con ese tiempo de descanso que le quedaba. Al abrir la puerta, esperaba que a su compañera no le importa-

Y fue entonces que por poco resbala pisando sobre lo que parecía ser… ¿una pistola?, ¿de dónde había-

Y entonces levanto la mirada al frente y entendió una cosa, su descanso definitivamente había terminado.

 **.**

-Aquí termina su camino, señorita.

Si la chica no hacía algo rápido, aquellas palabras se cumplirían, lo mismo iría para Lynn. Intentarse sacar el hombre de encima no era algo fácil, además cuando este tenía sus manos haciendo más presión en tu cuello. Intentaba buscar algún objeto, algún arma, cualquier cosa para quitarse este tipo sobre ella, pero no había nada a su alcance.

La falta de oxígeno le empezaba a afectar, dejándola más débil por el momento, esto no debía terminar así, no podía dejar que-

¿¡Pero que de-

Y al sonar del estruendo, todo había terminado.

La mujer en el suelo rápidamente empezó a respirar otra vez, lentamente levantándose e intentando recuperar el aliento. Sentada y recuperando sus fuerzas, miro al sujeto que ahora yacía inmóvil en el suelo, con una novedad en su cabeza, uno… no tan lindo. Le había sorprendido al voltear su vista de donde había provenido el disparo encontrar a su compañero sosteniendo la pistola, con humo saliendo del cañón de esta.

No hacía falta ser un experto para saber que Lynn había acabado de salvar su vida… aunque a un precio para el ahora tembloroso hombre, quien había acabado de dejar caer el arma y cuyo rostro horrorizado y perturbado cambiaba a uno asqueado. Evelyn nunca había visto a alguien correr tan rápido al baño, y nada lindo se podía escuchar desde adentro, el pobre sujeto había empezado a sacar lo que había comido hoy, ayer, y lo que sea que hubiera consumido durante la semana.

Con un problema menos, otro era creado.

A menos que toda persona quedándose en el motel fuera sorda, no había manera de que nadie hubiera escuchado eso, en cualquier momento alguien debería-

Y ese cualquier momento llego cuando los golpeas en la puerta se hicieron presentes.

\- ¿Hola?, ¿se puede saber qué demonios está ocurriendo ahí? -había preguntado la encargada del motel, quien definitivamente había escuchado todo.

No había tiempo que perder. Buscando y encontrando las llaves del vehículo dejado afuera, la mujer prosiguió a avisar a su compañero en el baño dos cosas:

Una: lo lamentada que estaba por lo que Lynn había tenido que hacer.

Y dos: lo lamentado que los dos iban a estar si no salían del lugar lo más rápido posible.

-…a-a-...acabo de m-a-…matar a alguien… oh por dios…-no, Lynn definitivamente no se recuperaría de esto por un tiempo.

-Lo sé, pero créeme cuando te digo que, de no ser por ti, tu y yo hubiéramos cambiado de lugar con ese tipo, pero pronto estaremos en ese mismo estado si no nos movemos rápidamente de aquí. Ponte esto, recoge todo lo que sea tuyo, y vámonos de aquí.

Con eso dicho, la chica ayudo a su aun tembloroso compañero a ponerse su camisa, que afortunadamente no había sido manchada por los restos de la cabeza del tipo al estar guardada en el closet. Saliendo del pequeño baño, Lynn por poco había vuelto tras ver como la amarilla cortina había sido recientemente pintada de rojo, con algunas otras ''decoraciones'' pegadas a esta, forzándolo a voltear su vista a su lado. Evelyn recogió su arma tirada del suelo, reviso el cuarto por alguna otra cosa, y salió por la ventana con su compañero mientras los golpes en la puerta eran más frecuentes y fuertes.

Mentiría si decía que no se sentiría mal por la dueña del lugar al ver el estado del cuarto, una aspiradora no sería suficiente para dejar el lugar como nuevo, y no creía que dejar una propina serviría de mucho.

Ayudando a Lynn, los dos caminaron a paso rápido hacia el vehículo verde, entrando los dos al auto y acelerando lo más rápido posible. Aun dentro del auto, Evelyn juraba escuchar alguna clase de grito proveniente del motel.

La pobre mujer…

…

 **Afueras de Janesville, Wisconsin**

 **1:35 AM**

Esta sería una noche agitada.

Encontrar un auto en medio de un blanco bosque en medio de la nada no sería lo único que Hurst y su equipo harían en esta madrugada. Con una llamada inesperada, su próximo destino había sido revelado: Gibson's. El motel a las afueras de la pequeña ciudad de Janesville había sido la ubicación de un crimen. Lo que había llamado más la atención al grupo era que el motel solo se encontraba a 20-25 minutos de donde encontraron el auto varado, el mismo reportado robado no tan lejos del complejo de Roxonfeller, de donde justo se había llevado a cabo un asalto.

¿Coincidencia? No lo creían.

En menos de lo que alguien podía recargar un arma, el equipo salió en camino al motel, esperando a encontrar algo de valor. Mientras el equipo de Hurst se encontraba en una van en camino al hotel, Tobías se había quedado atrás ayudando al resto del equipo de investigación, aun había mucho que buscar en ese lugar.

-Tobías, ¿cómo va el celular?

'' **Algunas partes están más rotas que mi espalda después de un tratamiento de ejercicio, pero nada que el reparador no pueda arreglar, te avisare si llega a encontrar algo.''**

-De acuerdo. Por cierto, ¿alguna novedad de tu hermano?

'' **Aun nada, solo sé que ya debió llegar a algún hospital cercano, yo me encargare de él, ustedes vayan por ese maldito idiota.''**

-Lo haremos. Ahora, Marie, ¿alguna novedad?

'' _ **Negativo, las cámaras de las afueras no muestran ninguna otra cosa.''**_

-Entendido, quiero que mantengas tus ojos abiertos por si ves cualquier cosa.

Y con eso, ambas líneas quedaron silenciadas.

-Oye, Hurst, ¿crees que podemos confiar en esta Marie? -la pregunta que se hacía Benjamín también la había hecho su jefe anteriormente cuando una nueva integrante se había unido al equipo como una anónima, simplemente llamada como ''Marie,'' y quien había sido invitada por el viejo presidente.

-Pues Tobías confía en ella, y mucho. Además, ya sabes lo que dicen: el amigo de mi amigo…-

-Es mi amigo, lo sé, pero… ¿no hay algo sospechoso que trabajemos con una chica que sepa como meterse dentro de cualquier cámara con solo un toque de botón? –bueno, Hurst tenía que admitirlo, si era algo raro trabajar con un completo desconocido que podía hacer tal cosa. Pero si Tobías confiaba completamente en su contacto y les aseguraba que haría un buen trabajo, entonces no debería haber ninguna preocupación.

-Se lo raro que es eso, pero si el viejo nos dice que podemos confiar en ella entonces no hay razón de sospechar cualquier clase de actividad que haga. Además, ha sido de buen ayuda con las cámaras, y ayuda es lo que más necesitamos si queremos encontrar a quien este tras ese volante. –Hurst sabía que Ben aun sospecharía de Marie, después de todo eso es lo que Ben mejor hacía en su trabajo, sospechar, así que ahí dejo su conversación.

\- ¿A quién creen que estemos persiguiendo? –el jefe sabía que Alice ya empezaría a tener sus preguntas y dudas sobre la identidad del corredor, y Ben no había tardado en responder.

-No lo sé, pero sé que quien quiera que sea debe haber estado presente en el complejo. Piénsalo, tan pronto se escapan estos tipos se reporta un robo de vehículo, en un parqueadero no tan lejos del lugar, y ahora ese mismo auto termina parado no tan lejos de un motel que acaba de reportar un asesinato, probablemente a sangre fría. No sé ustedes, pero mi apuesta está en algún miembro del grupo asaltante.

-No sabremos mucho hasta investigar más a fondo todo esto. Ahora vayan preparándose, hemos llegado. - Y el jefe tenía razón, habían parado en frente de un parqueadero casi desolado. Entrando al cuarto, podían ver porque la encargada del lugar que llamo había estado completamente asustada cuando reporto el caso.

Nada bonito.

Con un tipo tirado en el suelo con un nuevo hoyo puesto de izquierda a derecha en su cabeza, con el cuarto casi completamente destruido, y con la cortina recientemente pintada, podían ver que ninguna clase de charla pacifica se había llevado a cabo. Y el baño no estaba mejor que el cuarto, con alguien dejando una sorpresa demasiado asquerosa en el cubo de basura.

Con Hurst y Alice junto con otros compañeros revisando el cuarto, Ben aprovecho a hablar a la ya más controlada dueña del lugar. Esta le hablaba de como dos sujetos, un hombre y una mujer, habían llegado, pedido prestado un cuarto por la noche, y de pronto habían desaparecido dejando en su lugar un sujeto muerto en el suelo, manchando además las cortinas recién limpiadas.

Bien, un hombre y una mujer, anotado.

Ambos habían venido a pie, pero juraba haber visto a alguien salir con una camioneta verde antes de poder entrar al cuarto.

Camioneta verde, anotado, placa desconocida.

La mujer rubia llevaba lentes, ropa abrigada negra, cabello corto, entre otras cosas. Anotado.

El hombre llevaba una clase de gorro beanie cubriendo su cabeza, también llevando ropa abrigada. Detalles extra del sujeto, al quitarse su gorro para rascarse lo que parecía ser un golpe la dueña notaba lo algo calvo que estaba, excepto por una parte de pelo castaño rizado, también tenía una nariz larga y puntiaguda, y-… un momento, la descripción sonaba algo familiar. Haciéndola repetir su descripción, Ben recordó aquella foto que tenía en su bolsillo que Hurst le había dado a él y a Alice antes de salir, se trataba de un hombre que había desaparecido del complejo cuando se llevó a cabo todo. El afroamericano le mostro la foto a la dueña, con está confirmando su presencia e identidad en el lugar.

Bingo.

Agradeciéndole a la señora, Ben fue corriendo rápidamente al cuarto, si el jefe tenía algo que saber era mejor que lo supiera ahora. Hurst se encontraba recogiendo una clase de lentes rotos, poniéndolas dentro de una bolsa de plástico, cuando su compañero había entrado por la puerta. Por su rostro sabía que había encontrado algo, y algo bueno tenía que ser.

Lynn L. Loud había estado aquí, y no hace mucho se acababa de ir con una mujer dentro de un camión verde. Eso era todo lo que Hurst necesitaba escuchar.

Sin perder otro segundo más el jefe saco su teléfono, ya sabiendo lo que debía hacer.

Juzgando por el camino por donde la camioneta se había ido, esta probablemente estaría en camino a la pequeña y tranquila ciudad de Janesville, y ya tenía a alguien lista para ayudarlo.

-Marie, necesito que revises toda clase de cámara de la pequeña ciudad y que busques cualquier clase de camioneta verde, creo que tenemos algo.

'' _ **Estoy en eso, solo deme un minuto exacto para poder buscar lo que necesita.''**_

-Bien, estaremos algo ocupados, así que solo necesito que le digas lo siguiente a Tobías cuando puedas, es simple: encontramos a Lynn Loud, ¿entendido?... ¿Marie?

¿Se había apagado el celular? No, seguía en línea, excepto que no recibía respuesta alguna.

-Marie, ¿escuchaste lo que dije?... ¿hola?

'' _ **Mis disculpas, lo he escuchado correctamente, le avisare en momentos.''**_

-Bien, ahora presta atención a todas las cámaras, la seguridad de este sujeto depende de nuestro trabajo hecho hoy.

'' _ **Hare lo que pueda, corto.''**_

Con la llamada terminada, Hurst inmediatamente llamo a sus dos compañeros, poniéndoles al tanto de todo. Mientras el resto de los investigadores revisaba el lugar, el pequeño grupo se mantendría alerta a cualquier clase de aviso de su contacto. Aunque el misterio del paradero de Lynn había sido resuelto, otra pequeña y minúscula pregunta seguía en pie: ¿quién demonios era esta mujer?

Claro, sabían por partes de interrogaciones que una mujer había estado presente en la cabaña en el momento del asalto, ¿se trataría de la misma mujer presente en el complejo? Además, Ben había logrado obtener algo de información de cómo ella se veía, lo complicado ahora sería saber su identidad y motivos para mantener a Lynn con ella. Había muchas preguntas que hacer-

Pero poco tiempo para responderlas, al recibir una notificación de Marie. La camioneta verde había sido vista a la entrada de la ciudad, conduciendo por las calmadas calles del lugar, parecía ser el único vehículo activo a esta hora. Sin otro segundo gastado, el equipo de tres subió devuelta a la van, encendiendo el vehículo y en camino a la pequeña ciudad.

…

 **1:40 AM**

Aun en la oscuridad de la noche y con la poca luz proveniente de los faroles esparcidos por la ciudad, la chica podía ver como Lynn no se encontraba en su mejor estado. Con sus ojos abiertos, su aterrada expresión, y con su mano apretando su silla como si de una exprimidora de fruta se tratara, el hombre quedaría en tal estado por un largo tiempo.

-Oye… sé que he dije esto antes, pero lamento lo que tuviste que hacer, en verdad-

-Mate… a un hombre…

-Escucha, hiciste lo correcto, si no-

-Gwen, déjame repetir eso otra vez… mate… a alguien.

-Pues hiciste lo correcto. –y con eso, la expresión del hombre había quedado a una muy impactada, con este mirándole dudosamente.

-Que hi-… tu… yo… ¡¿lo correcto?! ¡¿Quitarle la vida a ese tipo fue lo correcto?! ¡Mujer, acabo de dispararle a alguien, y ni siquiera lo pensé dos veces!

-Lynn…

\- ¡Solo jale de… como se llame esa cosa y lo mate! Ni siquiera me pregunte quien era, o que estaba haciendo, entre en pánico y solo… ¡lo mate! ¡Acabo de hacer algo horrible!

-Lynn.

-Yo solo… oh, por dios, ¡no, no, no! ¿Ahora que pensara mi familia de mi?, ¿y mi esposa?, ¿mis hijos?, ¿mis amigos?, ¿el pueblo?, ¿el-

\- ¡Lynn!

Si la repentina parada del auto no le había hecho parar de hablar, el grito de su compañera definitivamente le llamaría la atención.

-Quiero que te calles y me prestes atención, -no, no siempre usaba ese tono serio, pero tendría que sacarlo una vez más si quería llegar a algún lado con Lynn. –me salvaste al jalar ese gatillo, joder, te salvaste a ti mismo al hacerlo. Dime, ¿acaso fue eso algo malo?

-Pues… no, pero-

-Pero nada, Lynn. Escucha, el sujeto al que le acabas de disparar no quería que fuéramos demasiado lejos, tenía una pequeña y simple tarea: asesinarnos. Si no hubiera sido por ti nosotros seriamos los cadáveres siendo revisados en ese cuarto, el sujeto seguiría manejando este vehículo, y no estaríamos aquí hablando en primer lugar. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? que jamás volverías a ver a tu familia, no volverías a casa, y los dejarías solos para siempre, ¿entiendes lo que digo?

Un movimiento de afirmación de la cabeza de Lynn le había respondido su pregunta, aunque aún tenía algunas dudas restantes.

-Ahora que lo veo de ese modo… no parece malo, pero, ¿en verdad quería hacernos mucho daño? Estoy seguro que quizá solo… oh.

Una muestra de una herida de cuchillo en el brazo derecho de la chica le había respondido su pregunta, deteniendo el resto de su comentario.

-Está herida pudo haber sido peor, tampoco hubiera sido la única si no hubiera sido por ti, quiero que recuerdes eso. Me salvaste, pero también te acabas de salvar a ti mismo, hiciste lo correcto.

El silencio en el auto se hizo presente al terminar el comentario, dejando a Lynn procesar todo lo que había acabado de escuchar.

Bueno, había acabado con la vida de alguien que… quería acabar con la suya, así que era algo balanceado. ¿Se sentía bien por hacerlo? No, para nada, ¿y quién podía culparlo? No sabía quién era este sujeto ni sus motivos, pero cuando alguien a tu cuarto sin permiso e intenta matar a tu compañera que hace unas horas salvo tu vida, sabes que nada bueno se trae entre manos.

De acuerdo a ella, había hecho lo correcto… pero se sentía tan mal a la misma vez. El punto de la chica no sería lo único que vería, sino también el recuerdo de lo que había hecho por solo mover un dedo.

-Sé que estas agitado por todo esto, se cómo se siente. Mira, que tal… si pruebas esto.

Ella prosiguió a sacar algo del bolso que había traído desde que salieron de esa cabaña en medio del bosque, con Lynn hasta ahora notando que lo llevaba. De este sacaba un pequeño reproductor cuadrado con botones que reconocería en cualquier lado.

-Es eso…

-Sí, un walkman, sabes de estos, ¿no?

-Pues, claro, solía tener uno de esos desde que tengo memoria, obtuve horas de entretenimiento sin fin con esto.

-Mira, si te ayuda en algo, puedes ir escuchando algo hasta que lleguemos, solo para mantenerte relajado hasta que lleguemos.

-Bien, pero… ¿qué hay de tu brazo? ¿No tienes algún botiquín o algo parecido?

Era curioso, siempre que llevaba esa clase de cajas de primeros auxilios nunca terminaba usándolas, y ahora que recibía una linda raya roja en su brazo… no tenía nada.

-Puedo recoger algo rápido en alguna farmacia cercana, solo necesito vendas y estaremos devuelta en el camino. Tú, mientras tanto, solo mantén la calma, yo me encargare de todo lo que pase. –con eso dicho, la mujer encendió el auto y continuo su camino, entrando a la pequeña ciudad delante de ellos.

Mientras tanto, recostándose en su asiento, Lynn encendió el objeto, apretando uno de los botones y escuchando primero una melodía inicial, y después las palabras provenientes de la canción, estas teniendo sentido para el sujeto que había pasado por mucho en una noche:

'' **Ooh-oo child  
Things are gonna get easier  
Ooh-oo child  
Things'll get brighter''**

Cuanto quería que esas palabras se cumplieran, cuanto quería que las cosas se pusieran mejor, volver a su hogar, volver a ver a su familia otra vez, volver a la normalidad…

Cuanto deseaba que todo esto terminara.

…

 **Afueras de Janesville**

 **1:45**

'' **Alexis ha caído.''**

Y para Alfa esa no fue gran sorpresa, sabía que el sujeto terminaría cometiendo algún error.

-Entendido, ¿sabes algo de los dos? No debieron haber ido demasiado lejos. -la pregunta había venido de su jefe, quien no hace mucho había terminado su trabajo en el complejo junto con Alfa y su escuadrón, ahora viajando en una caravana de tres vanes blancas manejando por un libre camino lejos de la ciudad capital.

'' **Solo déjeme buscar el auto con el que Alexis viajaba, debieron haberlo usado para escapar, no tardare revisando las cámaras de seguridad.''**

Y con eso, Cosmonaut se retiró.

Alfa tenía que admitirlo, Cosmonaut hacia un buen trabajo detrás de su monitor. No sabía mucho de él, excepto que el sujeto era proveniente de alguna parte de Europa, probablemente del oeste, juzgando por su acento. Desde el comienzo, Cosmonaut había ayudado al grupo con sus operaciones, encargado de la vigilancia y control de todo, podía llegar a apagar un entero edificio y controlar la seguridad en menos de un minuto.

Y el jefe había estado satisfecho con su trabajo, fue el sujeto indicado para sus planeaciones pasadas, admitía estar impresionado por haber apagado toda la energía del complejo una vez empezada la operación. Había tenido dudas al respecto de su salida del lugar una vez empezado el tiroteo en la cabaña, pero gracias a la advertencia dada por parte de él de agacharse una vez apagada la luz y un pequeño tiempo para ponerse a cubierto pudo salir sin problema, aunque un poco aturdido después del intenso tiroteo. Había podido salir del complejo una vez llegado el helicóptero que dejaría que Alfa y él salieran con su equipo una vez terminado todo su trabajo.

La tarea de eliminar al benefactor había sido cumplida, pero con respecto a esos dos sujetos…

-Alfa, tenemos que hablar. –Y el sujeto armado sabia a donde iría todo esto.

-Mira, tenías una pequeña y simple tarea, no dejar a nadie respirando ahí arriba, ¿y cómo termino todo? - El sujeto armado no respondió, prefiriendo ver el paisaje de afuera mientras el jefe le recordaba su fracaso en su objetivo.

-Tendré que recordártelo, dejaste a Booker muerto por una botella rota incrustada en su rostro, con mi objetivo y el tuyo escapando juntos hacia quien sabe dónde, y ahora Alexis terminara visitando una morgue.

-No es como si tú también hubieras hecho un buen trabajo, se supone que no apareceríamos en las noticias esta noche.

-Y que esperabas, acabamos de traicionar al sujeto, el mismo que nos ha estado amenazando durante estos últimos meses. Dime, ¿no crees que nos terminaría haciendo famosos un día de estos de todos modos? Por eso hemos decidido hacer nuestra jugada primero, gracias a Cosmonaut descubriendo la identidad del bastardo, hicimos lo que debíamos, nos encargamos del tipo, fin de esa historia. Ahora, necesitamos hablar de ese otro problema, ya sabes de lo que hablo.

\- ¿De esos dos tipos? Nos encargaremos de ellos.

\- ¿Nos? Alfa, confiaba qué harías un buen trabajo, que siguieras el plan, terminarías con los dos, y saldríamos de esta sin problemas. En vez de eso, solo dejaste a Booker solo para hacer tu trabajo, y ya sabemos cómo termino el pobre. Ese fue y es ''tu'' problema, si no hubieras dejado tu puesto-

-Ah, claro, culpa mi ausencia de mi puesto, si me hubiera quedado dentro de esa cabaña ni siquiera estarías aquí hablando conmigo. Por cierto, de nada por salvarte. –odiaba a Alfa en este momento, pero no negaba que le había salvado de recibir una buena ronda de balas en su frente al enfrentarse contra su benefactor, quien había estado armado en el momento.

-Pero al hacerlo, dejaste que los dos se fueran de nuestras manos, y esto nos puede causar muchos problemas, más de los que te puedas imaginar. ¿Quién demonios es esa chica de todos modos? se supone que solo debíamos tener a Lynn ahí dentro, tu y yo acordamos eso, pero añadirla a esto no tiene sentido, de hecho, gracias a ella es que perdimos a algunos de nuestros hombres. Así que dime, ¿quién se supone que es esa mujer?

-Esa es otra-

'' **Jefe, lo he encontrado, el vehículo está en Janesville, no tan lejos de su posición.''**

El informante había vuelto, interrumpiendo aquella creciente discusión.

-Excelente, Alfa se hará cargo de esto, ¿no es así?

El sujeto afirmo con su cabeza, revisando cuanta munición le quedaba en su arma. No mucho había sobrado desde su salida del complejo, pero aun con dos balas podría terminar su trabajo. A una distancia del lugar, Alfa preparo y alisto a su equipo, conformado de cuatro sujetos que lo habían acompañado anteriormente y también se encontraban preparando las armas.

Al detener la caravana, el equipo de cinco bajó de la van del medio. Al ver esto, el conductor del último vehículo de detrás bajo de su puesto. Sabiendo lo que debía hacer, el conductor dejo esta para el uso del escuadrón y entro en la van del jefe.

-Una última cosa, -el jefe interrumpió a su se detuvo antes de que Alfa pudiera salir del vehículo. - intenta no fallar esta vez.

Con eso dicho, Alfa bajo del auto, con su jefe cerrando la puerta y la van ahora en movimiento, alejándose rápidamente del escuadrón, quienes ya se encontraban subiendo al vehículo dado.

-Caballeros, prepárense, esta noche está lejos de terminar.

…

 **Residencia Loud**

 **1:45 AM**

Con que ahí se encontraba su padre…

Al recibir la noticia de Hurst, Lisa se había quedado sin habla por un breve momento, pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar… a la misma vez que ignoraba que su llamada con el agente aún estaba en progreso.

Sería una mentira decir que no se sentía aliviada por saber sobre el paradero de su padre, agradeciendo no encontrarlo al final dentro de una bolsa plástica flotando sobre el agua debajo de un puente, como su hermana en el primer piso de su hogar había predicho, pero temía que pronto ese sería el caso si no actuaba rápido con sus ahora compañeros de trabajo, esperaba que estos al menos supieran lo que hacían y llegaran rápido a donde se encontraba.

Pero verlo vivo también traía sus preguntas, como la extraña razón por la que se encontraba con esa mujer que había visto en cámara. ¿Quién era ella y qué podía sacar ella de su padre? No tenía idea, y eso era lo que quería averiguar, pero su tarea era otra por el momento. Su prioridad era mantener su vista en esa camioneta verde, difícil de perder por su color y por ser el único vehículo rondando por las calles en ese momento. Por el momento su padre se encontraba bien, aunque, aun llevando ese gorro en su cabeza, podía ver lo que definitivamente era un bulto en su cabeza, parecía haberse golpeado recientemente.

Aun con eso, su padre seguía vivo y respirando, un alivio para ella y para su familia. ¿Les contaría de esto ahora? Quería hacerlo, de verdad, pero su tarea aún no se había acabado. Si llegara a salir de su puesto ahora podría acabar perdiéndose de mucho, cualquier cosa podía cambiar en un minuto o menos. Prometía darle un rápido reporte de la situación su familia una vez terminado todo esto.

Bien, la camioneta seguía moviéndose, tan solo dejaría que siguiera su curso mientras miraba como-… la pantalla negra se hacía presente. ¿Qué le había pasado a la imagen? ¿Se habría dañado la cámara? Daba igual, necesitaba cambiar a otra imagen lo más rápido posible si no quería perder el rastro de la camioneta. Y eso fue lo que hizo, y funciono, hasta que la imagen volvió a mostrar una negra imagen sin señal… volviendo a funcionar unos segundos después.

¿Cuál era el problema de esa chatarra? ¿El frio estaría afectando el sistema? Que una no funcionara era una cosa, pero que lo mismo le estuviera pasando a la segunda… y ahora la tercera… y la cuarta… y las otras… definitivamente era otra cosa, algo andaba mal.

Y la cosa solo se había puesto más rara cuando de repente todas volvieron a funcionar, mostrando una clara imagen de los caminos de la pequeña ciudad y de cómo ahora una clase de van blanca se encontraba manejando por estas.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

…

 _Farmacia, 24 Horas Abierta_

Justo lo que necesitaba.

Llegar hasta este edificio de servicio no había sido tan difícil, ni un rastro de movimiento se hacía presente a las afueras de frías calles vacías, dejando el camino libre para que pudiera encontrar aquel lugar sin problema. Esperaba que también fuera fácil entrar, pedir alguna venda, salir, y volver a conducir, la rapidez era algo que tenía que llevar a cabo. Para entonces la dueña del motel ya debió de haber llamado a la policía, y sin duda ya habrían pensado lo suficiente para saber que se encontraban en la ciudad, no tenían mucho tiempo.

Dejando el vehículo afuera, la chica entro con su compañero dentro, revisando los mostradores con diferentes clases de frascos, jarabes, y otras cosas que por ahora no necesitaban. Estarían satisfechos con algunas vendas, las mismas que se encontraban dentro de un contenedor cilíndrico de plástico en el mostrador de la pared.

Esto funcionaria. Agradecía haber sacado algo de plata durante su estancia en Madison, no conseguiría dinero de algún otro lugar por un buen tiempo. Pasando el dinero al recepcionista, Evelyn noto una clase de parpadeo, proveniente de una de las luces en el techo del lugar, haciéndole recordar un poco. Se tuvo que recordar a si misma que esto solo se trataba de una luz defectuosa, no otro asalto que tendría que sobrevivir otra vez. Lynn también lo había notado, y aquello también lo había puesto nervioso y ahora intentándose calmar a sí mismo.

-Jeje, solo una bombilla defectuosa, nada que nos pueda… oiga, disculpe, ¿se encuentra bien?

Ese último comentario no había ido a Evelyn, pero al sujeto en frente de ella. El recepcionista había obtenido el dinero de las manos de la chica, pero nunca lo había puesto en la registradora. Su mirada había quedado fija afuera, por fuera de las ventanas, con una aterrada expresión. Lynn y la chica habían notado esto, mirando hacia afuera mientras el recepcionista rápidamente se retiró corriendo por alguna puerta trasera. Estaba algo oscuro como para ver, ¿qué demonios había visto el tipo como para que-

Y entonces lo vieron, una clase de van blanca cuyas puertas móviles acababan de ser movidas, dentro de esta con cinco sujetos armados, apuntando aquellas medianas y peligrosas armas… directo hacia ellos.

'' _No otra vez.''_

Y en menos de lo que Evelyn pudo decir ''a cubierto'', el estruendo había empezado.

…

 **Y… estamos de vuelta.**

 **Con algunos problemas fuera del camino (excepto el del resfriado, este por alguna extraña razón vuelve justo cuando estoy a punto de terminar algún capítulo, ¿alguien aquí sabe cómo romper una maldición?), la historia continua. Ahora, con respecto a esa otra historia del principio, esto será algo que seguirá volviendo durante los próximos capítulos, ya pronto se dará la razón por la que fue escrita.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, excepto grandemente agradeciendo su paciencia con este capítulo y con ese hiatus, continuamos a los agradecimientos.**

 **Nuevamente agradezco toda clase de apoyo dado en el último capítulo, por cada reseña, cada palabra, cada ánimo dado, por los que han seguido esta historia, y esas demás cosas, todo comentario vale oro. Con los comentarios:**

 **-Sam the Stormbringer (gracias por pasar. Y seamos honestos, ¿cuándo han estado esos drenajes limpios? Vamos, solo deja que me encargue de los botones, o al menos los banderines, ¿o que tal un comercial?).**

 **-Masteralan116 (a quien grandemente agradezco su ayuda en el progreso de esta historia. En verdad te debo una, muchas gracias por todo).**

 **J0nas Nagera (a quien aprecio su comentario dejado la última vez. Por cierto, buenos capítulos de Aniversarios que has sacado, sigue con ese buen trabajo).**

 **-AnonimousReader98 (a quien también agradezco sus reseñas diarias, cada una de estas da un ánimo para seguir adelante, de verdad aprecio todo eso).**

 **-t10507 (cuyos cortos, pero directos comentarios también me indican que voy por buen camino, gracias por todo).**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido, nos vemos, y gracias por todo.**


	9. Desvíos

_**(Capitulo dividido en dos por longitud. Ahora, empezamos de una vez)**_

 ** _..._**

 _-Lynn, ¿puedes venir un momento a mi oficina? Tenemos que hablar._

 _De todas las palabras que Lynn había escuchado en sus siete años en la compañía, estas siempre tenían que ser las que más temor le daban, especialmente cuando venían de su propio jefe. Nada malo le había ocurrido al escucharlas alrededor de unas ocho veces en total en todo este tiempo trabajando en el banco, de seguro no podía ser nada serio… ¿o sí?_

 _¿Qué había hecho mal? Que Lynn supiera, él había estado haciendo un buen trabajo por el momento, llegando a tiempo, haciendo todo correctamente, y obedeciendo toda clase de regla puesta sobre todos; había estado siguiendo todo esto durante siete años consecutivos._ _¿Era esto por lo que había ocurrido ayer?, ¿cómo iba a saber que la fotocopiadora no funcionaba? La ausencia de alguna clase de cartel de ''Defectuosa'' le había hecho creer que podría usar la maquina sin problema, pero aquella creencia había desaparecido una vez esta había empezado a sacar alrededor de cinco papeles por segundo, siendo estos rápidamente tirados al piso. Creía que no podía estar peor… hasta que el humo empezó a salir de la máquina, activando el sistema de anti-incendios del local, haciendo evacuar todo el lugar._

 _Al menos había tomado menos de una semana recuperar todo._

 _Entrando dentro de la oficina de Jay, Lynn notaba como el hombre de pelo negro con algunos toques de gris (y con el bigote al parecer recientemente afeitado) ordenaba unos pocos libros sobre unos estantes al lado de la pared._

 _\- ¿Querías verme, Jay?_

 _-Ah, mi buen amigo Lynn, por favor toma asiento, –el nervioso trabajador hizo como se le fue pedido- ah, por cierto, ¿cómo ha ido la familia?_

 _Para ser alguien serio para cuando lo había conocido la primera vez, Jay parecía haber empezado al menos a sonreír un poco durante estos últimos años._

 _-Pues… ya sabe, aun creciendo, al parecer Rita y yo tendremos gemelas._

 _-Vaya, ¿ahora gemelas? Felicidades, esa familia tuya solo va a seguir creciendo año tras año._

 _\- Gracias… y dime, ¿cómo va la tuya?_

 _-Ya sabes, todo igual. Esther sigue con su trabajo en el hospital, y Jane acaba de cumplir sus once años… dios, crecen tan rápido, ¿no crees?_

 _-Dímelo a mí, al criar de siete niños puedes ver muy bien los cambios que te rodean._

 _-No podría estar más de acuerdo… -dijo su jefe mientras guardaba unas últimas hojas en su escritorio, sentándose en el asiento al lado opuesto de Lynn-… en fin, ahora, por lo que te llame._

 _Si fuera posible, su corazón hubiera salido del cuerpo tan pronto escucho las palabras ''por lo que te llame.''_

 _¿Por qué tenía que pasar por esta sensación cada vez que visitaba esta oficina? No tenía de que preocuparse tanto, no era como si su jefe quisiera cortarle la cabeza para dejarla colgada en la pared… ¿verdad?_

 _\- ¿Estoy en problemas?_

 _\- ¿Problemas? Para nada, has estado haciendo un buen trabajo durante… ¿cuánto?, ¿diez años?_

 _-Siete, señor._

 _-Ah, mi error... vaya, el tiempo en verdad vuela, ¿no cree?_

 _-Pues, si, pero… esto no es por lo que pasó-_

 _\- ¿Ayer con la fotocopiadora? Tranquilo, no fue tu culpa... aunque creí haberle dicho a Pedro que se encargara de esa máquina. Bah, da igual, de eso hablaré otro día._

 _Toda clase de miedo fue rápidamente desapareciendo de su mente, al parecer esto no sería tan malo… y también conservaría su cabeza._

 _-Entonces… ¿todo en orden?_

 _-Pues sí, Lynn, todo en orden… pero solo necesito hablarte de algo que me tiene algo preocupado._

 _Y ahí volvía el miedo… otra vez._

 _\- ¿Qué sucede?_

 _-Veras, últimamente me han estado llegando reportes de una clase de falla del sistema de seguridad por todo el lugar. Estamos hablando de alarmas, puertas aseguradas, sistema láser, y entre otras cosas no funcionando correctamente. Esto me ha tenido preocupado en los últimos días, ya que al parecer ya tenemos reportes de cosas perdidas por el lugar._

 _\- ¿Algún robo de dinero?_

 _-Esa es la parte extraña, no ha habido siquiera una clase de ese robo, toman todo excepto lo verde. Menudo ladrón más extraño, ¿no?_

 _-Sin duda, señor, nadie puede negar eso._

 _-En fin, el dinero no es nuestro tema por el momento, solo necesito saber una cosa: ¿has visto alguna clase de actividad sospechosa últimamente?_

 _¿Actividad sospechosa? Durante todos este tiempo que había estado entrando y saliendo del edificio innumerables veces no había notado nada fuera de lugar, todos los días de trabajo eran básicamente como un ciclo diario, uno del que milagrosamente Lynn no se había cansado por el momento. Cada día era lo mismo; veía como todos entraban al trabajo, como el jefe entraba y salía de su oficina, como Pedro, el viejo conserje, recogía los cestos de basura, como todos simplemente se retiraban una vez terminado el trabajo, entre muchas otras cosas._

 _Pero, llegándolo a pensar, nunca había visto ninguna clase de actividad sospechosa en su puesto, que él supiera, nadie había hecho algo fuera de lo común por el momento._

 _-Pues, ninguna, que yo sepa._

 _-No hay problema. Aunque algo que debemos tener en claro es que no todo por aquí es seguro, corremos muchos riesgos con esto de la seguridad, y es por eso que te he llamado aquí. – ¿a él?, ¿por qué?, ¿qué tenía que ver la seguridad del lugar con él?_

 _-No… entiendo, ¿por qué a mí? -Los papeles azules ahora siendo dejados en la mesa por Jay aun no le respondía su pregunta. Eran estos… ¿planos?_

 _-Me has contado que sabes armar sistemas de seguridad sin problema en cualquier lugar, ¿no?_

 _-Pues, jeje, eso no te lo puedo negar, aunque no veo-_

 _-Excelente, necesito que hagas un pequeño trabajo, nada tan grande, solo necesito que trabajes en el sistema de seguridad de este piso y el de mi oficina. Aunque lo que tenemos aquí no es tan valioso como el dinero dentro de la bóveda, estos aún tienen valor para el negocio y todos manejándolo, ¿entiendes?_

 _Lo entendía, correctamente, nada tan difícil, pero aun tenia algunas dudas._

 _-Bien, ya lo veo, ¿pero no estaría dejando mi otro trabajo atrás?_

 _-Tranquilo, esto es solo temporal, además, la paga no faltará. Tu trabajo hecho aquí tendrá recompensas. –como lo decía su jefe, a Lynn esta oferta no le iría tan mal._

 _Había trabajado en esta clase de sistemas anteriormente en su casa. Recordaba como hace mucho tiempo, cuando acababan de mudarse al vecindario, Rita tuvo que convencerlo de que el lugar no era para nada peligroso… claro, se lo había dicho mientras el señor instalaba otra alarma y otro detector de movimiento en frente de su nuevo hogar de dos pisos._

 _Sabia de esta clase de cosas, y aquí tenía otra oportunidad de mejorar su estado económico, otra oportunidad para mantener a su creciente familia a flote (ahora con dos niñas más en camino), ¿iba a dejar aquella oferta pasar, especialmente cuando venía de Jay? Podía confiar en él. Había entablado una buena relación con su jefe en todo este tiempo, igualmente con su compañero Adam, con quien había creado una amistad duradera desde el principio hasta en la actualidad…. aunque fuera algo callado y no siempre se encontraba con él al salir del trabajo. Confiaba de ambos a la misma vez que ellos confiaban de él, no podía dejarlos abajo, además cuando el favor que le pedía hacer no era nada difícil que cumplir para él._

 _-De acuerdo, lo hare. –dijo el señor firmemente, aceptando finalmente su nuevo puesto temporal._

 _-Excelente, gracias por todo, mi querido amigo Lynn. Ahora, le avisare al equipo de mantenimiento que empiecen a traer las cosas, te ayudaran con la instalación si es necesario, aunque estoy seguro que no hará falta. En fin, eso sería todo, ve abajo y encuéntrate con el resto, que tengas un buen día. –con todo terminado, Lynn dejo el cuarto con algunos de los planos._

 _-Ah, y antes que se me olvide, -Lynn volteó la cabeza devuelta a donde se encontraba su jefe- gracias por todo tu servicio aquí, Lynn, de verdad lo aprecio._

 _-Yo… no sé qué decir, señor, no hay de qué. -con eso, el trabajador dejó la oficina, en camino a prepararse para un día ocupado._

 _Jay esperaba que hiciera un buen trabajo, tenía que hacerlo, cualquier clase de reporte no debía salir del edificio… especialmente los de su oficina._

 _Sabía que debió haberle dicho a Lynn sobre la prioridad de aquella oficina antes de que saliera. Si alguien podía fácilmente entrar al resto de los cuartos entonces para aquel ladrón, entrar a tal lugar, seria pan comido._

 _¿Debería reforzar más la puerta?, ¿pedir más guardias?, ¿poner más sistemas en todas las esquinas? No importaba que cosa fuera, necesitaba este lugar más seguro que el resto del edificio, nada podía-_

 _La llamada del teléfono le saco de toda clase de concentración en su situación actual. ¿Quién debía estar llamando? Una revisión al reloj de la pared y un recordatorio en su mente rápidamente respondió su pregunta… una que deseaba no haber resuelto._

 _No saldría de sus problemas si no respondía el teléfono, se tenía que recordar a sí mismo cada vez que llegaba ese día. Recogió el objeto antes de que fuera tarde para responder._

'' _**¿Y bien? dime cómo va la cosa.''**_

 _-Por ahora todo está bien, solo… -Jay trago algo de saliva antes de responder- hay una clase de problema, pero-_

'' _ **Ah, ¿problema? ¿ya va mal la cosa? ¿ya cuando estamos cerca de terminar?''**_

 _-No, no, no. Solo una pequeña inconveniencia, nada más que-_

'' _ **Claro, una 'pequeña inconveniencia,' solo un pequeñito y diminuto problema, ¿no? Tienes menos de 10 segundos para explicarme lo que pasa, y quiero toda la verdad." -**_ _Aun con las gotas de sudor formándose en su frente, Jay intento explicarle de la situación lo más cuidadosamente posible._

 _-La seguridad del lugar empezó a fallar, pero ya le he encargado a alguien de arreglar el problema, no hace falta que te preocupes._

'' _ **Claro que yo no soy el que se tiene que preocupar aquí, después de todo, lo tuyo no es mi trabajo, ¿no?''**_

 _-Mira, la cosa va bien por el momento, tú y el resto han estado recibiendo el dinero que necesitaban, nadie sabe de esto, las transacciones van bien, todo va en orden._

'' _ **Y esperemos que lo cosa siga así, sería una pena ver como todo este trabajo se desbarata por solo por un pequeño error, una ''pequeña inconveniencia'' que podría hacerte perder todo lo que amas… especialmente a esas dos chicas.'' -**_ _El miedo rápidamente se apodero de Jay, ignorando toda clase de ruido que era causado afuera en la carretera y en el edificio._

 _-Deja a Esther y Jane… por favor._

'' _ **Veras, el problema es que no puedo dejar a estas dos salir de aquí a menos que termines lo tuyo. Además, no deberías preocuparte tanto, ellas la han estado pasando muy bien aquí, creo que estarían mejor si se quedan aquí por un poco tiempo más, ¿no crees?''**_ _\- ¿de los dos que ya habían pasado? Esto tenía que ser una broma._

 _-Solo… por favor, no las lastimes, el dinero está en camino, como siempre y sin problema_

'' _ **Tranquilo, amigo, no les haremos nada, solo sigue con lo tuyo y… bueno, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto. ¡Adiosito!''**_ _–con eso, llamada había llegado a su fin._

 _Jay no quería seguir haciendo esto, nunca había querido hacer esto en primer lugar. Bien sabía que todo esto era completamente ilegal, ¿pero que más podías hacer cuando una clase de grupo secuestraba a tu esposa e hija y las llevaban a algún lugar que no conoces? La cosa se había puesto peor cuando le habían hecho saber dónde vivía y a quien llamaba, con lo que llamar a algún servicio de emergencia no era una de las mejores opciones en este momento. No podía arriesgarse de ese modo, no podía perder a su familia ahora que faltaba tan poco para acabar con todo esto._

 _Esther y Jane eran las únicas cosas más valiosas y preciadas que le quedaban._

 _Jay aun recordaba la primera vez que había visto a Esther hace tiempo. ''Banger's & Mosh'' era el nombre de aquel lugar donde la había visto por primera vez durante un viaje de negocios, un lugar que recordaría por el resto de su vida. Desde su primera charla en ese comedor en medio de un café hasta su reunión en los decorados pasillos de la iglesia el día de la boda, cada momento con ella había sido único. Para entonces creía tener todo lo que necesitaba en la vida._

 _Eso había cambiado una vez llego Jane a su vida._

 _La chica le había traído alegría sin fin desde el momento que la había visto por primera vez en ese hospital cargándola en sus brazos, aquella alegría había llegado pada quedarse durante un largo tiempo. Jay no podía estar más orgulloso de su pequeña energética hija, quien había estado ahí para él durante once largos años._

 _Como deseaba volver atrás a aquellos días claros y soleados cuando él y su querida Esther seguían el tranquilo sendero que siempre tomaban cuando visitaban el parque, mientras que Jane simplemente caminaba a su lado, corriendo al parque más cercano que veía cuando podía._

 _Como deseaba volver a ver el alegre rostro de su hija y la calmada expresión de su esposa diciéndole que todo iría bien, como eso podía llegar a calmarlo en algunos momentos tensos seguía siendo un completo misterio para él, uno que no podía entender correctamente._

 _Deseaba volver a hacer tantas cosas que había hecho antes con ellas._

 _Pero aquí se encontraba, intentando recuperar lo que más amaba, y esta vez ni la positiva y alegre actitud de Jane o la pasiva y calma voz de Esther estarían presentes para ayudarlo, estaba solo en esto. Ya había pasado dos largos meses sin su presencia en la casa, aquellos sujetos le habían prometido que esto no debería tomar más de tres, y solo esperaba que así fuera la cosa. Tan solo faltaba un corto pero largo mes por delante, no sabía por cuánto tiempo más podía seguir haciendo esto, pero no debía faltar mucho, solo faltaba un poco más._

 _Pero todo podía cambiar drásticamente por un pequeño error._

 _De todo este tiempo que pudo haber hecho algo, un infeliz decidió arruinar parte de la seguridad y empezó a dar unas visitas por el lugar, tomando lo que no era suyo. De todas las cosas que podía haber robado, decidió ir por el historial de transacciones, la misma conteniendo la información de su progreso con estos peligrosos sujetos._

 _Esto no podía ser una coincidencia. Si algo se llegaba a saber de esto… por dios…_

 _No, no tenía que preocuparse, no estaba completamente perdido, Lynn era el único que podría ayudarle._

 _Tenía que admitirlo, Lynn era un buen amigo, uno de los mejores, no tenía nada fuera de lo común, pero había sido un leal trabajador durante todo este tiempo. Que Lynn supiera como instalar cualquier clase de sistema de seguridad no era algo simple, era una bendición, una que Jay esperaba poder aprovechar lo más rápido posible. Mentiría si no decía que odiaba usar a Lynn de este modo para su propio beneficio, pero sus opciones para arreglar este problema habían sido limitadas._ _Una vez puesto el nuevo sistema de seguridad, esperaba que aquel visitante nocturno dejara todo en paz para su propio bien, y para el de Jay. No podía dejar que un solo pequeño error pudiera arruinar todo lo hecho en este tiempo, no podía fallarle a su familia. Las salvaría, costara lo que costara, y nadie se interpondría en su camino para terminar con todo de una vez por todas._ _Una vez terminara toda esta pesadilla se retiraría definitivamente del puesto, dejaría a otro sentado en la silla del jefe, y se iría a otro estado, lo más lejos posible de este condenado lugar para pasar todo el tiempo necesario con su familia._

 _Volvería a reunirse con ellas, lo prometía, lo juraba... y nadie se interpondría en su camino._

…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9: Desvíos…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

…

 **Residencia Loud**

Las cámaras habían sido primero, luego las luces, y ahora la farmacia que tenía a la vista y en donde se encontraba su padre estaba siendo despedazada por una ráfaga de proyectiles.

Nada podría hacer que esta noche se volviera más caótica de lo que ya estaba.

'' **Marie, ¿qué demonios está pasando ahí?''** \- Lisa esperaba que Hurst y su equipo estuvieran preparados para cualquier cosa, algo le decía que una bolsa de plástico no sería lo único que tendrían que usar en la noche.

-Me temo que alguien se nos ha adelantado, no viene solo, tampoco con las manos vacías, y no tienen buenas intenciones.

'' **Lo que nos faltaba… ¿en dónde se encuentran?''**

-Les he acabado de enviar las coordenadas actuales, se encuentran al frente de una farmacia, no están demasiado lejos. Los dos siguen dentro, pero no creo que puedan resistir por mucho tiempo defendiendo su posición.

'' **Entendido, iremos lo más rápido posible, mantenme informado de cualquier otra novedad.''**

Con eso dicho, la comunicación fue terminada. Lisa volteo su vista al monitor, viendo como la banda de asaltantes seguía abriendo fuego contra el local, mientras que en otro se podía ver como la camioneta de Hurst pasaba rápidamente por las desoladas calles de las afueras de Janesville.

Esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para-...

¿Era su imaginación o había escuchado algo en el ducto?... no, no podía ser nada, estaba imaginando cosas. Además, no debía perder la vista de la cámara, no podía perder a su padre, no otra vez.

 **.**

Esto era ridículo.

Después del pequeño incidente en la sala, Lynn había decidido irse a su habitación en vez de pasar otro incomodo momento más en la sala con el resto de su familia, no podía pasar otro segundo más bajo aquellas amenazadoras miradas de sus hermanas. Odiaba admitirlo, pero ellas tenían derecho a darle tal odio después de haber hecho aquel dramático comentario acerca de su padre al estar hablando con Leni. Admitía que se había pasado por haber hecho dicho tal cosa, ¿pero que podía decir? Su padre acababa de desaparecer y el pánico ya había empezado a apoderarse de todas, incluyéndola a ella. No sabía dónde estaba su padre, no sabía si volvería, o si…

Mucho estaba pasando en tan poco tiempo, necesitaba un descanso de todo esto.

Tan solo se dirigiría a su habitación sin ningún apuro, dirigiéndose a-… un momento, ¿qué estaba haciendo la cuna de Lily afuera del cuarto?, ¿y qué estaba haciendo su hermana durmiendo ahí dentro?, ¿y-

\- ¿Qué crees que esté haciendo ella ahí ahora? -y ahí estaba, la "señora oscuridad" por poco dándole un infarto, lo que menos necesitaba en este momento.

-Lucy, la próxima vez que te aparezcas detrás de mi… espera, ¿porque no estás durmiendo?

-Lynn, el grito de mama fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para no solo despertar a todo el vecindario, pero también a todas aquí, ni siquiera creo que estén durmiendo pacíficamente. También dejo claro lo que está pasando con papa, además, recuerda la ventilación… puedo escuchar todo.

-Entonces escuchaste…

-Sí, todo. No puedo ignorar el hecho que la desaparición de papa esté afectando a toda nuestra familia y este oscureciendo cada vez más el ambiente de nuestro hogar, pero… lo que más me extraña por ahora es que Lisa decidiera activar su sistema de seguridad justo después de que mama hubiera recibido la noticia, ella no activa tal cosa a menos que sea una emergencia. Además, sabes que algo definitivamente está pasando cuando Lily es sacada de su habitación… suspiro, por cierto, creó que deberíamos llevar la cuna con nosotros.

Bien, adiós a la planeada tranquilidad y soledad de su cuarto, ahora todo eso sería reemplazado por los constantes ronquidos de la menor.

Moviendo la cuna con cuidado, Lynn solo se preguntaba lo que debía estar pasando en el cuarto de su hermana menor. Lucy daba buenos puntos con todo esto, algo definitivamente estaba pasando ahí dentro.

-Esto… no puede ser una coincidencia… ¿o sí?

-Eso es lo que quiero saber, iré a ver que sabe Lisa de todo esto, ¿me acompañarás en esta búsqueda por la verdad?

-Oye, ¿adónde crees que vas? No podemos hacer eso, tenemos que quedarnos en la habitación.

-Como yo lo veo, tienes tres opciones: o te quedas en la sala bajo toda clase de mirada asesina, te quedas en el cuarto escuchando como Lily sigue roncando sin parar, o vienes conmigo a ver lo que realmente sucede aquí. Yo ya tomé la decisión, ¿y tú?

…de acuerdo, sólo una de las tres opciones sonaba bien.

También tenía que admitir que estaba extrañada por tal observación, y que su pequeña hermana se encerrara a si misma después de la llamada solo le traía preguntas, unas que ahora probablemente no la dejarían dormir hasta quedar resueltas.

Sin nada más que hacer o decir, Lynn decidió seguir a su hermana menor por los ductos de ventilación, extrañada de ver lo limpio que había quedado tras la limpieza de ayer. Era la costumbre ensuciarse cada vez que pasaba por este oscuro espacio, pero por ahora no parecía haberse topado con cualquier rastro de polvo. Admitía que Lucy había hecho un buen trabajo limpiando aquella parte de la casa que nadie más se atrevía a tocar.

Lucy detuvo a su hermana después de unos segundos de arrastrarse, uniéndose a ella y ahora mirando por una de las rejillas del techo. Aunque siendo este pequeño, las dos alcanzaban a ver parte de lo que estaba pasando con Lisa y… ese…

De acuerdo, ¿estaba viendo correctamente todo esto?

 **...**

 **Janesville**

 **-** ¡Mantén tu cabeza abajo!

Lynn no cuestionaría aquella orden, más si esta dependía de tu vida.

No podía ser, no otra vez, ¿por qué no podía dejar todo esto atrás?, ¿qué tanto costaba tener un segundo de paz? Claro, apenas podía obtener un momento devuelta en su casa, no había mucha diferencia ahí, pero si había una gran diferencia entre una casa llena de familiares y una calle llena de sujetos armados que solo quieren verte muerto.

Solo quería volver a casa, volver a su familia, amigos, trabajo… a todo, ¿qué tanto faltaba para poder terminar toda esta locura?

Por el amor de dios, no hace mucho acababa de matar a alguien, ¿y ahora tenía que pasar por otro asalto?, ¿podía esto volverse peor?

Lynn no era el único haciéndose un sinfín de preguntas, la chica al lado de él también las hacia mientras tiraba del gatillo de su pistola 9mm que había acabado de sacar del bolso, agradeciendo haber sacado todo lo que había llevado dentro de la camioneta antes de salir. Los proyectiles no eran lo único entrando al local, el helado clima de afuera rápidamente se había esparcido por dentro, cambiando el ambiente del local por uno frio.

Evelyn ahora agradecía llevar dos cosas, un abrigo y un arma, la segunda siendo lo que más necesitaba por el momento. Lo malo era no poder usarla correctamente al asomarse por encima del estante, claro, a menos que quisiera decorar el interior de su cráneo con diferentes clases de proyectiles. El silenciador que llevaba no sería de ayuda por razones obvias y presentes. Tendría que dejarlo guardado dentro del bolso, como la venda que acababa de meter en este, lo tomaría como un regalo del local por no haber recibido la factura de su compra.

Ahora, a menos que tuvieran alguna clase de arsenal más grande que pudiera superar las carabinas M4 de los asaltantes, los dos no durarían mucho tiempo dentro del local si no encontraban una salida rápido. Pensando rápidamente, Evelyn recordó la salida por la que el sujeto del cajero se había ido antes de que todo este desorden empezara, dándole una ruta de escape disponible a ellos.

-Lynn, rápido, ¡ve a esa puerta y mantente agachado!

Otra ráfaga de balas había sido lo suficiente para convencer al hombre de seguir la orden. Lynn fue arrastrándose por el suelo mientras que la chica se asomaba lo más cuidadosamente posible, disparando lo que quedaba de munición y asegurándose que nadie entrara en el local. Al llegar el hombre a la salida, Evelyn disparo lo que quedaba del cargador del arma hacia los asaltantes mientras repetía la misma acción de su compañero hasta llegar a la puerta. Una vez atrás aquellos sujetos, la mujer rápidamente recargo el arma, reemplazando el vacío cargador con un nuevo, y abrió la puerta de emergencia. Saliendo del local, los dos ahora se encontraban en uno oscuro y frío callejón con dos caminos:

Uno hacia el frente del local, donde aquellos asaltantes no dudarían en darles una fría bienvenida, y el segundo se dirigía al lado opuesto, esta otra ruta alejándose de la farmacia.

No tardaron ni un segundo en decidir cuál camino tomar.

\- ¿Que haremos ahora? -Lynn tenía derecho a sonar no solo estar preocupado, pero también agitado en muchos niveles.

-Sígueme, intentaremos ir por otros caminos hasta perderlos, no podemos quedarnos por-

Si la otra ráfaga de balas proveniente del frente del callejón hubiera dado en el blanco, aquellas hubieran sido las últimas palabras de la chica en este mundo.

Afortunadamente los dos habían llegado al final del callejón, ahora dividiéndose en una intersección con forma de T. Lynn rápidamente volteo en la esquina derecha mientras su compañera hacia lo mismo en el lado izquierdo, rápidamente extendiendo su arma, apuntando, y dando los suficientes tiros para que el sujeto armado se retirara, cubriéndose en la esquina del otro lado del callejón, haciéndolo retirarse. Aprovechando el momento, Evelyn llamó a su compañero, ambos saliendo a la calle y empezando a correr mientras cuidaban sus espaldas.

" **Eve, ¿me escuchas?, ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando ahí?!"** -Si Zachary quería sus respuestas solo tendría que prestar atención a lo que escuchaba por el transmisor.

-Bueno, Zac, creo que puedes escuchar lo suficientemente bien como para saber cómo va la cosa en este lado.

" **Resiste ahí, hare lo posible para sacarte lo más rápido posible, solo mantente alerta y sigue moviéndote."**

\- ¿Por dónde exactamente?

" **Te encuentras en el lado este de la ciudad, recomendaría ir al lado oeste. Solo sigue corriendo al otro extremo, creo que veo una ruta en el mapa que puedes seguir. Te mantendré informada de cualquier cosa que se me ocurra."**

-De acuerdo, solo… intenta no dejarme colgada aquí.

'' **Vamos Evie, ¿cuándo te he dejado colgada?**

\- ¿Qué hay de esa vez en Nueva Yo-

'' **De acuerdo, no respondas, solo sigue corriendo.''** -y así lo siguió haciéndolo una vez el informante corto la llamada, dejando a un extrañado Lynn con lo que acababa de ver.

\- ¿Con quién estas hablan-

Otra ráfaga de balas en la distancia, junto con la aparición de tres asaltantes saliendo del callejón, le impediría terminar su pregunta.

-Ahora no es el mejor momento para explicarte, rápido, ven conmigo.

…

\- ¡Se escapan por aquí!

Los seis sujetos que acababan de bajar de la van no tardaron en entrar en acción, abriendo fuego hacía la farmacia.

A diferencia de los cinco sujetos llevando máscaras blancas, uno de ellos llevaba puesto una capucha que rodeaba todo su rostro, cubriendo los dos únicos huecos de los ojos con gafas. Llamaba la atención al ser diferente, y eso era lo que quería hacer Alfa, necesitaría toda la atención de su equipo si iba a estar liderando esta misión.

Esto terminaría aquí, acabaría con su trabajo cueste lo que cueste. Había fallado una vez en deshacerse de un simple sujeto y una asesina, no pensaba hacerlo una segunda vez.

-Adelante, no deben ir tan le-

-Señor, vehículo entrante, ¡a cubierto!

Alfa esperaba cualquier cosa en este momento, pero… admitía que no esperaba la llegada de otra camioneta. Tampoco esperaba ver como un miembro de su equipo salía volando por el aire al ser atropellado por esta.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

…

-Contacto al frente, ¡prepárense! -Ben le había avisado a su equipo justo a tiempo, era una pena que el tipo armado que acababa de atropellar no hubiera recibido la advertencia a tiempo, o no estaría volando por el aire hasta caer inconsciente en el pavimento.

La camioneta rápidamente dio vuelta en la esquina, dejando a Hurst, Alice, y a Ben en su destino. Era un alivio que la pelirroja hubiera traído los chalecos antibalas y las pistolas, o todos estarían en una situación más peligrosa de la que se encontraban. El hecho de que estos sujetos siguieran aquí les señalaba que la pareja que buscaban no debía de estar lejos, solo tendrían que ir por ellos… mientras evitaban que otros sujetos armados les quitaran la vida…

Pan comido.

Abriendo la puerta, Hurst no tardo en desenfundar su arma a la misma vez que Alice le seguía el ritmo. Con los disparos ahora siendo devueltos, el dúo rápidamente se puso a cubierto detrás de unos vehículos estacionados, regresando el tiroteo. Ben no tardo en unírseles, también usando su arma y disparando adelante contra aquellos sujetos enmascarados.

La diversión solo acababa de empezar.

…

\- ¡Todos a cubierto!

Que tres completos extraños vinieran de la nada, atropellaran a un miembro de su equipo, y empezaran a dispararles definitivamente no había sido previsto por Alfa. ¿Los habían estado siguiendo?, ¿desde cuándo? Si solo una camioneta había llegado entonces quien sabía si otras más pronto se les unirían. Tenía que terminar esto rápido.

-Ustedes dos, vengan conmigo, los otros quédense aquí y desháganse de ellos. -con solo cuatro hombres activos en su grupo, el jefe definitivamente necesitaría un apoyo extra.

-Cosmonaut, necesito-

" **Ya me adelanté, los refuerzos llegaran en un tiempo."**

\- ¡Espero que ese tiempo no sea de una hora!

" **Llegarán, eso e-… gur-…"** \- ¿qué diablos le estaba pasando a la conexión? Alfa sabía que el sujeto podía crear cualquier clase de interferencia cuando quisiera, ¿pero era este el mejor momento para andar jugando con eso?

-Cosmonaut, ¿me recibes?

" **N-… ued-…"**

\- ¿Sigues ahí?, ¿puedes escucharme?

Si antes apenas podía escucharlo, ahora no sería posible hacerlo al ser cortada la comunicación. Muchas preguntas pronto fueron creándose en su mente mientras intentaba saber qué diablos le pasaba a su informante. Al parecer no tardaría mucho en saber al regresar la llamada entrante.

" **Lamento eso, pero estoy recibiendo una clase de interferencia de este lado."**

-Sabes que me tienes algo preocupado por eso, ¿no?, ¿qué demonios pasa ahí?

" **Tu solo concéntrate en lo tuyo, yo me encargare de inspeccionar el problema.''**

Con el problema fuera del camino, Alfa y dos de sus compañeros siguieron el camino por el callejón, mientras otros dos se encargarían de los recién llegados.

…

-Hurst, ¡se escapan por el callejón!

-Marie, ¿tienes algo?

" **Parece que la mujer sigue con nuestro sujeto, tres de los asaltantes acaban de partir tras ellos. Juzgando por la trayectoria que están tomando diría que se dirigen al lado oeste a un paso rápido, será mejor que los sigan antes de que se alejen demasiado de tu posición."**

-Entendido, ¿algo más?

" **Puedo ve-… mo-… refue-…"** -bien, lo que faltaba, interferencia en la señal… eso, o Alice le habría traído los transmisores defectuosos que supuestamente había arreglado hace una semana (aunque esta no sería la primera vez que eso había ocurrido).

\- ¿Marie? ¿Qué está pasando ahí? -la segunda opción fue instantáneamente descartada al ver como la pelirroja también parecía tener problemas con la comunicación, y Ben no tardo en tenerlos también.

" **No… pue-… yo-… sar-…"**

La línea de pronto había sido cortada, dejando un silencio en su lugar.

-Alice…

-Oh vamos, a mí no me mires Ben, -decía su compañera irritada mientras devolvía disparos al otro lado- yo arreglé los transmisores la semana pasada, de hecho, ni siquiera creo que ese sea el problema.

-Tranquilos ustedes dos, esperaremos alguna otra cosa de Marie por un momento-

El sonido de la alarma del transmisor había interrumpido al jefe, quién rápidamente respondió la llamada.

\- ¿Marie, eres tú?, ¿que acaba de pasar?

" **Mis disculpas por eso, parece que tengo algunos problemas técnicos de esta parte."**

"¿Algo serio?"

" **Negativo, solo una inconveniencia menor. Lo que intentaba decir era que los refuerzos van en camino, no deberían tardar en llegar."**

-Bien, eso servirá, ¿alguna otra cosa?

" **Ninguna, procede con cuidado, yo me encargare de inspeccionar el problema.''**

Con la llamada terminada, los tres fueron a cubierto tras unas cortas filas de autos estacionados a ambos lados de la calle, con Hurst y Ben dirigiéndose al lado izquierdo mientras Alice tomaba la derecha. Aun con el poco brillo disponible de los postes de luz, los tres podían distinguir como dos siluetas se dirigían dentro de la arruinada farmacia por la puerta principal, tomando posiciones detrás de unos largos estantes mirando de frente hacia afuera.

-Ben, Alice, ¿pueden encargarse de esto? Necesito ir tras los demás.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso Hurst? -decía su compañera tras esquivar otra ráfaga de balas enviada a su posición.

-Tranquila, tengo a Marie devuelta en la línea con las cámaras, ella vigilará mi espalda, no puedo alejarme demasiado de ellos.

-De acuerdo, ten cuidado, te alcanzaremos lo más pronto posible tan pronto nos encarguemos de ellos. -había afirmado Ben mientras llamaba la atención de los asaltantes quienes respondieron con disparos, dejándole a Alice una oportunidad de tiro contra uno de los sujetos, regresando sus disparos y lastimando a uno en el brazo. Hurst, aprovechando la distracción, fue corriendo por el callejón, esperando acercarse lo más rápido posible a el grupo mientras Marie le indicaba el camino que tomar.

…

Algo definitivamente no andaba bien aquí, y el hombre rubio en frente de las pantallas bien lo sabía.

Para Cosmonaut, esta clase de interferencia no era normal, esta tenía que ser la primera vez que debería estar pasando por estos problemas. Las computadoras se encontraban en buen estado, y la señal no mostraba alguna clase de problema, ¿había olvidado revisar algo más?

No entendía, podía borrar la información de un sujeto en todas sus redes sociales, podía apagar edificios completos y acceder a cámaras sin problema, pero no podía hacer su sistema funcionar otra vez hasta esperar unos segundos o hasta reiniciarlo.

Si su equipo no era el problema, entonces algo diferente estaba sucediendo… ahora que lo notaba, los problemas empezaron una vez llego esa camioneta con esos tres sujetos para irrumpir la fiesta.

Esto no podía ser una coincidencia...

" **Cosmonaut, te necesito revisando el área, ahora."**

Pensaría en eso después una vez terminara con su trabajo.

…

No, esto no podía ser una coincidencia… ¿o sí?

Era lo único que faltaba para poder empeorar aquella situación.

Desde que supo que la cosa no se pondría fácil, Lisa había decidido tomar la decisión de retirar a su hermana menor del cuarto, afortunadamente no despertándola al sacar su cuna junto con ella afuera. Claro, Lily no se había despertado, por alguna extraña razón, tras el grito de su madre y todo lo dicho por el transmisor, así que podía ser seguro dejarla dentro del cuarto, pero… prefería no tomar riesgos. De seguro alguna de sus hermanas mayores movería la cuna dentro de cualquiera de los cuartos, esperaba que no hubiera alguna inconveniencia con eso… aunque dudaba que las hubiera. Se preguntaba cómo iría la cosa en la sala, ahora que mencionaba a su familia, probablemente igual de caótica como siempre.

Con ese problema resuelto, ahora buscaba alguna clase de respuesta a su problema actual. Seguía sin entender lo que estaba pasando con el sistema de la ciudad. Primero habían sido las cámaras, después las luces, y ahora la transmisión entre ella y el equipo mostraba dificultades técnicas… algo no andaba bien. Revisando las estadísticas de su sistema, Lisa no podía entender como su sistema no parecía tener alguna falla, todo se encontraba bajo control.

¿Qué era lo que-?

" **Marie, ¿me recibes? Te necesito aquí siguiéndome, voy tras los dos."** -la llamada del jefe del equipo le había indicado que era hora de volver al trabajo.

-Afirmativo Hurst, veré lo que tengo.

Sea cual sea el problema, no importaba demasiado ahora, buscaría alguna clase de respuesta en otro momento.

 **.**

\- ¿Hurst?, ¿conoces a alguien con ese nombre?

-Lo mismo te estaba a punto de preguntar, Lynn, pero mi respuesta es igual de desconocida como la tuya.

De acuerdo, esto se había puesto raro.

Durante todo este tiempo no solo su hermana menor se encontraba hablando con un completo extraño, pero también se encontraba dirigiéndolo por lo que parecía ser una calle en alguna clase de ciudad. Por lo que veía, una farmacia acababa de ser completamente destruida por alguna clase de grupo o algo parecido, y ahora estos tres sujetos los habían estado persiguiendo durante estos últimos minutos. Cada palabra que Lisa les mandaba solo le traía más preguntas.

¿Asaltantes?

¿Mujer con sujeto?

¿Refuerzos?

Esto tenía que ser una clase de película en filmación… ¿verdad?

Aquella creencia fue descartada al ver como una mujer y un sujeto, ambos armados, seguían en conflicto con dos de estos "asaltantes" en la farmacia anteriormente vista. Por un lado, admitía que había sido interesante ver como la chica había llamado la atención de los dos sujetos mientras su compañero sigilosamente entraba dentro de la farmacia por el lado de un callejón. Debido a la posición de la cámara no pudo ver bien lo que pasaba por dentro, pero la imagen de dos luces parpadeantes dentro del sitio y la entrada de la chica a este le había dicho que aquel conflicto había terminado.

-Hurst, tus compañeros acaban de terminar con el resto, se unirán a ti en unos momentos.

¿En qué clase de locura se había metido su hermana ahora?

…

Bien, correr al lado oeste, eso era todo lo que tenía que hacer. Llegar a tal parte de la ciudad no podía ser tan difícil… excepto cuando tres sujetos bien armados te perseguían por detrás, y tu único objeto de defensa contra las de tus contrincantes podía ser comparado a usar un palo de madera contra pistolas de rayos láseres.

Si tuviera las armas y las municiones necesarias podría simplemente entrar a la fuerza dentro del restaurante de comida rápida que se encontraba al lado de ella y su compañero, mantendría alguna clase de defensa por unos minutos, y simplemente se iría del lugar con cualquier vehículo que pudiera usar.

Era una pena que solo llevara una pistola y que su munición fuera tan limitada, quedarse aquí solo sería como recibir a la propia muerte con los brazos abiertos, tenía que seguir moviéndose. Con Lynn por poco resbalándose con el resbaladizo suelo de la calle, la chica decidido tenerlo al frente de ella mientras vigilaba su retaguardia, revisando a la misma vez el frente por donde corrían.

La figura de uno de los asaltantes se hizo presente por detrás.

Reaccionando a tiempo, la chica alcanzó a mover a Lynn por detrás de otro auto presente en la calle a la misma vez que ella hacía lo mismo. Mirando por fuera y apuntando su arma, Evelyn concentro su mirada en el sujeto viniendo hacia ellos, intentando ignorar el ardor que sentía en su brazo derecho por la herida causada devuelta en el motel (intentaría encargarse de eso más tarde). Espero el momento indicado para jalar del gatillo. Unos pasos más adelante por parte del asaltante habían sido lo único que la chica necesitaba para dar en los blancos, dándole un tiro directo en el hombro y el otro al cuello, haciendo caer al sujeto de espaldas al frío pavimento de la calle. Aprovechando el momento, los dos salieron de su posición y avanzaron, aunque no pudiendo cubrir mucho terreno.

Los otros dos sujetos no tardaron en llegar, abriendo fuego una vez obtuvieron a los dos a la mira mientras se acercaban más a su posición.

Lynn ya se había puesto rápidamente a cubierto detrás de una camioneta, parecía estar reaccionando lo suficientemente rápido como para que la chica tuviera que jalarlo a la fuerza a cubierto cada momento que pasaba peligro, estaba aprendiendo.

Ahora, era momento de que la chica estudiara y aprendiera sus ventajas en esta posición:

Una mujer con un hombre, abrigados, con dos cargadores restantes y una pistola… contra dos sujetos, bien protegidos por chalecos, con carabinas M4 y cargadores de sobra… la desventaja era más que obvia.

Era curioso, mientras que los otros asaltantes llevaban mascaras blancas, uno de ellos parecía llevar un atuendo diferente, llevando una capucha que no dejaba ver su rostro y llevando unas gafas amarillas para la noche, apenas alcanzando a ver sus ojos.

¿Quién era este tipo?

…

\- ¿Hacía donde, Marie?

" **Sigue hacia adelante, pasaras en frente de un parqueadero perteneciente a un restaurante."**

Y no se había equivocado, ahí estaba pasando por el restaurante, ahora recordándole de su mala decisión de no haber comido algo antes de salir de su hogar en camino al complejo una vez recibió la llamada.

Sabía que debió haber traído el sándwich de albóndigas que dejo en el refrigerador.

'' **Espera… Hurst, ten cuidado, estas cerca de ellos, y no parecen estar teniendo una amigable conversación.''**

El hambre dejo de importarle al escuchar el sonido de disparos cercanos.

-Ya veo, iré con cautela.

No solo una calle después había visto lo que parecía ser balas en el suelo, encontrando un cuerpo inmóvil cerca de estas tirado sobre un charco de sangre. Uno de los asaltantes parecía haber recibido unos disparos en el hombro y en el cuello, pobre bastardo. Pero no había tiempo para revisar el cuerpo, el tiroteo sonaba cada vez más cerca, se aseguraría de mantener su pistola a mano.

Moviéndose a la esquina de uno de los negocios cercanos, juraba ver dos figuras al fondo de la calle, disparando cerca a lo que parecía ser una camioneta, tenían a alguien atrapado bajo fuego.

No siempre saltaba a conclusiones, pero apostaría todo lo que ganaba en la agencia al mes que Lynn debía estar al otro lado con aquella misteriosa mujer. La única cosa separándolo de ellos eran dos sujetos armados y protegidos con lo que parecía ser chalecos antibalas. No era un ejército, pero no era algo que tomar a la ligera.

Otro sonido de disparo lo hizo mirar más adelante, al parecer la mujer estaba armada, y apostaba que estaría disparando la misma arma que había usado contra ese sujeto devuelta en el motel.

¿Estaba entrenada en esto de las armas? Juzgando por el cadáver de atrás y los tiros dados a este… era muy probable.

Uno de los sujetos armados empezó a caminar lentamente hacia ellos, cubriéndose detrás de otro auto adelante mientras la chica recargaba su arma, al parecer ahora teniendo algunos problemas con el proceso. La chica no tardaría en recibir una desagradable sorpresa una vez terminara con su arma, especialmente Lynn, ambos estaban a segundos de hacerse plomo.

No si podía hacer algo al respecto.

Sabía que tan pronto jalara del gatillo empezaría a recibir la misma cantidad de balas que los otros dos habían estado recibiendo en este tiempo, pero si eso significaba que sobrevivirían otro segundo… que así fuera. Apuntando el arma y manteniendo su respiro, Hurst espero el momento que el asaltante pudiera estar en su mira, acercándose un poco más y moviendo su dedo por el gatillo…

…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'' **En la Mira volverá después de estos mensajes.''**

 **(¿+14,000 palabras? Eso es nuevo, tendré que partir esto por la mitad. En fin, vamos en marcha hacia la otra mitad de la historia…)**


	10. y Travesías

**(Capitulo dividido en dos partes, si estas viendo este mensaje significa que te acabas de saltar la primera parte, ¡vuelve atrás!)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'' **Ahora volvemos con nuestra programación habitual.''**

…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 10: …y Travesías**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

…

'' _Ahora no, ¡joder!''_

Lo que faltaba, la carga de la pistola se había atascado otra vez, sin poder recargar su arma. De todos los momentos libres en el que su arma decidiera jugarle tal broma, decidió esperar hasta el mejor momento… menudo pedazo de-

Si los disparos provenientes del otro lado no la habían detenido de recargar su arma, el cuerpo que acababa de caer al lado suyo lo había hecho. Era uno de los asaltantes, eso podía verlo… muy de cerca, como los agujeros en su espalda. Había estado demasiado cerca de ella y de Lynn para poder acabar de una vez con ambos, pero he aquí estaban, sanos y salvos.

Si a los ángeles guardianes les habían empezado a dar armas, ella apoyaría con todo tal decisión.

Si eso no fue lo suficiente, los disparos de ese sujeto encapuchado ahora parecían dirigirse al otro lado opuesto de la calle. Lo que sea que estuviera pasando, no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad de escapar. Tomando la carabina del sujeto al lado y llamando la atención de Lynn, esté reuniéndose con ella, los dos dejaron el lugar en camino por otra ruta.

" **¿Eve? Aquí Zac, he estado teniendo algunos problemas técnicos con la red, pero he podido entrar a las cámaras."**

\- ¿Y qué nos traes para esta noche?

" **Malas noticias: como ya lo veía venir, fuerzas policiales acaban de entrar al área, y no están lejos de tu posición."**

-Entiendo, ¿y la buena?

" **De hecho, hay dos malas."** –Evelyn solo pudo suspirar al escuchar el comentario.

-De acuerdo, he recibido peores, ¿qué tienes?

" **¿Esa van blanca que viste antes? No es la única en la calle."**

-Déjame adivinar… otra viene justo hacía nosotros.

" **Corrección: 'vienen,' son dos las que tienes en camino. Pero, ahora las buenas, encontré un taller no tan lejos de tu posición donde hace tiempo dejamos un auto, solo tienes que seguir corriendo hacia el lado oeste hasta encontrar una pequeña plaza, el taller debería estar cerca de ese lugar."**

\- ¿Dejaron un auto disponible no tan lejos de mi posición? Ja, que conveniente.

"… **¿eh?"**

-Olvídalo, vamos en camino.

…

De los seis hombres que habían bajado de la van hace unos minutos, solo Alfa había salido ileso de todo. Ni modo, tendría que terminar su trabajo él mismo o hasta que llegaran los prometidos refuerzos. Sabía que la policía llegaría en cualquier momento, pero no tan rápido como esto. Le habían estado pisando el talón todo este tiempo y ahora pagaba las consecuencias por no haberle importado tanto.

Pero con lo que no pensaba pagar esta noche seria con su propia vida, como su otro compañero lo acababa de hacer al recibir esos rápidos disparos salidos de atrás. Y hubiera recibido algunos de este si no hubiera reaccionado lo suficientemente rápido con su arma como para hacer a su contrincante volver de dónde provino. Mantuvo el fuego en la esquina de donde se encontraba su nuevo oponente mientras se cubría detrás de otro auto, aprovechando a ver-

Como sus dos objetivos se encontraban dando la vuelta unas dos calles más adelante…

" _Maldición."_ -no podía perderlos, no otra vez.

Disparando unas veces más a la esquina, Alfa salió otra vez de su posición, yendo en dirección hacia donde sus dos objetivos se hallaban corriendo.

…

-Hurst, ¡aquí estamos!

Y justo a tiempo, pensaba el jefe. Ver a su equipo llegar sin problema le traía alivio, también el hecho de no ver alguna clase de herida en ellos. Reunidos y preparados, el equipo continúo corriendo por la solitaria calle, cuidándose de cualquier emboscada que pudieran recibir de parte del único sobreviviente de esos sujetos armados. Quien quiera que fuera este sujeto, Hurst pensaba, tenía experiencia con esta clase de armas de asalto. Si la reacción rápida de devolverle el fuego no fue suficiente para demostrarle eso, entonces la puntería del tipo definitivamente le había confirmado su teoría.

\- ¿Alguna novedad por ahí? -Hurst pedía el informe de la situación a su pequeño equipo.

-Solo dos idiotas menos este pueblo, algo menos de que preocuparse.

'' **No estaría seguro de eso, Ben, tenemos vehículos no identificados acercándose rápidamente.''** -Advertía Marie al equipo.

-No me digas, ¿más invitados quieren entrar la fiesta? -respondía Alice, un poco preocupada.

" **Ese parece ser el caso, recomiendo proceder con cuidado."**

-Y eso es lo que haremos. -Hurst decía al terminar de revisar el perímetro- Bien, equipo, ¡en marcha!

…

Al recorrer otras cuadras, el dúo finalmente había llegado al sitio mencionado por el informante, una zona rectangular que se extendía por una cuadra.

Con cuatro caminos en diferentes direcciones, jardines en los cuatro lados, y con una estatua de mármol con una base cuadrada (teniendo sobre esta un general montado a caballo), la plaza era considerado un lugar de paz y tranquilidad para cualquiera que pasara por esta.

Pero para Evelyn, algo le decía que aquella paz y tranquilidad no duraría por mucho-

Y tenía toda la razón… cuanto odiaba tenerla ahora.

Si las alarmas de las patrullas provenientes del lado derecho no habían sido lo suficiente para hacerlos mover a los dos, la presencia de dos vanes que acababan de llegar del lado izquierdo los haría correr como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Asaltantes a su izquierda, policías a la derecha, un sanguinario sujeto atrás, y ellos ya en el medio de la plaza… había escuchado que el peligro podía provenir de cualquier parte, pero esto era ridículo.

Al otro lado se podía ver como la calle seguía extendiéndose hacía la dirección indicada por Zachary.

Moverse o morir, la decisión no fue tan difícil de tomar.

El general montado en el caballo probablemente había tomado esa decisión en algún momento, excepto que esta vez no lideraría una carga hacía sus enemigos, pero una… "retirada táctica," como prefería decirle, lejos de ellos.

Cogiendo a Lynn de la mano, la chica corrió lo más rápido posible, intentando cubrir la mitad que faltaba para llegar al otro extremo antes de que empezara el fuego entre los dos bandos.

Y eso no había tardado en empezar, con las balas ahora volando sin parar tras ellos, teniendo ahora que mantener sus cabezas abajo.

Afortunadamente los dos alcanzaron a llegar al otro lado a tiempo, tomando otro callejón y alejándose lo más pronto posible del lugar.

…

Ya era hora de que llegaran, o Alfa estaría en serios problemas.

Tenía a sus dos objetivos al frente, se encontraban a medio camino, en el centro de la plaza, cuando sus refuerzos habían llegado a su izquierda… a la misma vez que las patrullas se posicionaban a la derecha.

El fuego no tardó en empezar a ambos lados, y no tardaría en hacerlo a sus espaldas si no se apuraba.

Odiaba tener que hacerlo, pero tendría que tomar el lado de su equipo si quería llegar al otro lado, aunque eso significara perder algunos segundos preciados, pero al menos su cuerpo no se convertiría en un lugar de reposo para las balas volando por el ó tomar la izquierda, acercándose al resto de su equipo, ellos rápidamente reconociendo a su jefe mientras le daban paso por el camino.

Esperaba poder seguir al dúo por la calle que acababan de tomar, pero el intenso fuego que ahora recibía desde el otro lado le impediría hacer tal cosa, tendría que tomar… otro callejón.

Por el amor de dios, ¿cuántos de estos había en este sector de la ciudad? Al parecer no los suficientes, pensaba irritado mientras tomaba la otra ruta.

…

El lugar en donde se supone que se llevaría a cabo una misión de rescate se acababa de convertir en un campo de batalla a pequeña escala, el equipo de tres agradecía que no hubiera artillería, tanques, o helicópteros presentes en esto.

-Ben, Alice, denme fuego de cobertura.

-Señor, ¿no cree que-

-Solo háganlo, necesito llegar al otro lado.

Antes de que los dos compañeros pudieran decir algo, Hurst ya había empezado la carga hacía la base de la estatua. Ben y Alice, sorprendidos con la decisión del jefe, solo podían obedecer la orden de devolver el fuego, uniéndose a los oficiales en la derecha mientras se cubrían detrás de las patrullas.

El jefe no se había tardado en llegar al medio, posicionándose al lado derecho de la base de mármol, teniendo a los asaltantes al frente y a sus compañeros oficiales atrás. Usando su arma al asomarse por el borde, alcanzó a herir a uno de los sujetos enmascarados, quiénes no la estaban pasando bien.

La estatua del general en medio del lugar tampoco la estaba pasando bien, el pobre viejo acababa de perder la cabeza por una ráfaga de balas al cuello, cayendo está al lado de Hurst.

" _Lo siento, mi general, pero no puedo ayudarle en este momento."_ -pensaba el líder al ver la cabeza mientras recargaba su arma. Una vez lista, esperó detrás del bloque hasta que su equipo siguió devolviendo el fuego, aprovechando el momento para rápidamente pasar al otro lado.

Dejando a los dos bandos atrás, cambiando disparos entre ellos, Hurst rápidamente continuó solo, dirigiéndose por el mismo camino que Marie le había acabado de indicar por donde Lynn y la chica habían escapado.

Corriendo por aquellas zonas heladas y dejando el desorden atrás, Hurst se recordaba a si mismo que aún no estaba completamente seguro de cualquier amenaza. Ahora que lo pensaba, estaba demasiado callado por este otro sector, y el otro callejón al que acababa de entrar no era diferente. A diferencia de los otros, este al menos tendría suficiente espacio para meter algún camión de carga entre el espacio entre los muros de ladrillo, dándole más espacio para actuar. No había mucho que ver, excepto dos contenedores de basura verdes que se encontraban al lado izquierdo, con algunas bolsas esperando ser recogidas puestas al lado.

" **Hurst, ten cuidado, perci-… mo-…ento…"**

\- ¿Marie?... ¿hola?...

No otra vez.

Sin el apoyo de su informante corría riesgo, eso no lo dudaba, pero el hecho de no haber sido blanco para algún asaltante al llegar al final del espacioso callejón después de unos pasos le daba alivio, uno-

Que duró menos de un segundo.

Sintió ese doloroso golpe recibido en su estómago por la culata de un arma, proveniente de uno de los asaltantes que acababa de salir de la esquina. Su aliento había salido demasiado rápido, eso definitivamente dejaría marca.

Había sido bueno, eso Hurst no lo negaba, pero no era lo suficiente para hacerlo caer.

Antes de que su contrincante pudiera abrir fuego al levantar su arma, Hurst ignoro el dolor causado por el golpe y dio un paso rápido adelante, levantando el rifle hacia arriba con ambas manos mientras otra ráfaga de balas pasaba a su lado. No había recibido daño, pero su oído izquierdo no había tomado bien el sonido de aquella ráfaga. El enmascarado intento volver a bajar el arma, pero la fuerza proveniente del su contrincante le impedía poder hacer algo. Tenía que alejarlo, decidiendo usar su pierna derecha para atestar un golpe de frente que podría empujarlo. Y eso hubiera funcionado si Hurst no hubiera esquivado la patada de frente que había podido ver a último momento, moviéndose rápidamente a un lado y dejando la pierna pasar. Aprovechando el momento, Hurst dejo una de sus manos del rifle, tomando ahora la parte de atrás de la pierna del asaltante, llevándola hacia arriba, causando que el sujeto cayera de espaldas.

Recomponiéndose en el suelo y con el arma aun es sus manos, el sujeto apunto su rifle hacia delante, pero no llegaría a darle el suficiente tiempo para jalar del gatillo al ser pateada el arma por parte de un movimiento rápido del pie de Hurst, dejándola caer hacia atrás.

Ahora desarmado, el asaltante veía como su contrincante estaba a punto de darle un pisotón de frente a su rostro, siendo esta detenida al levantar rápidamente las manos antes de recibir algún impacto, alcanzando a agarrar el pie.

Empujando hacia adelante con sus manos, el enmascarado llego a empujar a Hurst, quien por poco cayó de espaldas al perder el equilibrio, moviéndose atrás para evitar una caída. Eso le había dado el suficiente tiempo al asaltante para levantarse, y esperaba tenerlo para poder conseguir su-

\- ¡Al suelo, ahora!

…arma, y justo una estaba siendo apuntada hacia él. Maldita sea, había olvidado la pistola del tipo.

-Al suelo, no me hagas hacerte terminar como tus otros amigos. –le advertía mientras le apuntaba su pistola de cerca. A menos que quisiera terminar acostado sobre un charco de su propia sangre, el enmascarado tendría que obedecer la orden, poniéndose de rodillas y poniendo las manos en el suelo. Hurst se acercó hacia él, preparando las esposas con una de sus manos mientras apuntaba su arma con la otra, esperaba al menos dejar a alguien vivo para que pudiera tener una charla con Ben una vez terminara todo esto.

Lo tenía parado, justo donde Hurst lo-

Quería… justo al lado de un pedazo de ladrillo proveniente del viejo muro de al lado.

Con la oscuridad del lugar, Hurst no había podido ver como su contrincante agarro el pedazo de ladrillo, acercándolo lentamente hacia su mano derecha y agarrándolo.

Antes de quedar atrapado por las esposas, el sujeto enmascarado rápidamente dio una vuelta a la izquierda, moviendo el arma del líder a un lado con su mano izquierda mientras llevaba con fuerza el objeto en su otra mano derecha hacia el frente de Hurst, quien no había podido ver el inminente ataque.

Y eso le había costado un duro golpe a su frente. Había recibido diferentes clases de golpes en su trabajo, pero este tendría que llevarse el premio por ser el más duro de todos, haciéndolo caer de espaldas contra el duro y frio pavimento del suelo como su pistola lo acababa de hacerlo también.

Se encontraba aturdido, aun intentado procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Estaba demasiado concentrado en el grave dolor que sentía como para poder ver como el asaltante apresuradamente acababa de levantar su pistola.

No fue hasta que el enmascarado apareció apuntando su arma a su cara que Hurst entendió la actual gravedad de su situación, y no le tomo más de un segundo para deducir que tan mal estaba.

Como podía cambiar todo en menos de un minuto.

-Sabes, nada de esto te estaría pasando si tan sólo nos hubieran dejado hacer lo nuestro- el asaltante le decía mientras revisaba el arma del sujeto, quien había estado trayendo muchos problemas a su equipo esta noche. Hurst levanto la vista, con el dolor en su frente aumentando hasta que el asaltante terminara con todo de una vez.

Le parecía irónico, el objeto que más veces le había salvado de malas situaciones seria la misma causante de su propia muerte, quien lo hubiera dicho.

Así que… aquí terminaba todo, no en un hospital, o en su apartamento, o en algún hogar para ancianos en el futuro, pero aquí en un sucio, oscuro y frío callejón.

-Pero bueno, qué más da, un problema menos para nosotros. -termino de hablar el enmascarado a la misma vez que apuntaba el arma hacía el rostro de su contrincante, moviendo su dedo por el gatillo.

-Fue gusto charlar contigo.

Los estruendos provenientes del callejón habían acabado con todo… y el sujeto con la pistola no tardó en caer encima de su contrincante.

Hurst se quitó al sujeto rápidamente de encima, dejándolo al lado y aprovechando a recuperar su pistola, la misma que no terminó acabando con su vida después de todo.

Esperaba que la persona que se encontraba al final del callejón, armado con lo que parecía ser otra pistola, no fuera el que terminara con todo… pero su preocupación fue desapareciendo al ver como esta se retiraba, corriendo hacia la calle mientras era acompañado por otra persona.

'' **Hurst, ¿me escuchas? ¿te encuentras bien?''**

Y justo volvía la conexión con su informante, antes de que pudiera hablar con quien acababa de sacarlo de su problema.

-Tranquila, Marie, solo –el jefe dejo salir una queja al sentir nuevamente ese dolor en la frente–un pequeño golpe, nada más.

'' **Resiste, la ayuda ya va en camino.''**

Pensaba que no era necesario hacer demasiado escándalo por un pequeño… bueno, pensándolo otra vez, ''gran'' golpe que recibió, notando ahora como un rastro de sangre emanaba de su herida.

Ahora veía como se sentía Goliat el gigante tras ser golpeado con una roca en la frente, al menos esta no le había matado al instante.

Se recostó en la pared del lado, viendo como un charco de líquido rojo se formaba debajo del asaltante, pensando que se encontraría en esa misma posición si no hubiera sido salvado por aquel extraño.

Si a los ángeles guardianes les habían empezado a dar armas…

…

¿Era el hombre que acababa de salvar su problema? Para nada, es más, podía simplemente haberlo dejado a su merced y seguir corriendo con Lynn al cercano taller, dejando todo este desorden atrás y terminando su trabajo de una buena vez.

Pero no dejaría a otro oficial muerto esa noche. Además, el pobre no había quedado en una buena posición, y otro problema se había ido.

No sabía cómo iba la cosa tras ella, no sabía lo que pasaría adelante ahora que se encontraban cerca del taller, pero lo que si sabía era que aún no se encontraban fuera de peligro.

Afortunadamente, ahí estaba ese pequeño local al que tanto esperaba llegar… con candado puesto en la puerta de entrada, con la salida cerrada, y con las ventanas rotas con una valla protectora.

-Bien, no hay problema, - se decía seguro Lynn al ver el problema, mientras la mujer sacaba algo de su bolso. – podemos encontrar otra entrada, o quizá la llave para la puerta esté debajo de alguna alfombra aquí afuera… pero, ahora que lo pienso, eso no tendría sentido, ¿qué haría una alfombra aq-

El callado disparo por parte de la pistola con silenciador de su compañera lo interrumpió, viendo como el ahora destruido candado caía al suelo.

-…o eso también puede funcionar… bien pensado.

-Tu ve entrando, yo me quedaré vigilando aquí.

Obedeciendo, el hombre entro adentro, buscando el interior del edificio mientras la chica miraba alrededor, alerta de cualquier cosa.

-Oye, Gwen, creó que esto nos puede ayudar. Encontré un auto gris aquí, y algún despistado dejo las llaves, ¡que conveniente!

Ella no lo hubiera dicho mejor. Entraría dentro tan pronto guardara su-

Había pasado por todo durante la noche y madrugada: pequeños rasguños por vidrio roto, golpizas en la cabeza, rasguño en el brazo, etc., pero de todo lo que había recibido durante ese tiempo… la bala que había acabado de raspar la parte izquierda de su hombro tendría que haber sido lo que más dejaría marca. Con el punzante dolor en aquella parte y dando un mal paso la chica cayó al suelo, tirando también el arma.

De acuerdo… esto no era tan malo... bueno, el punzante dolor proveniente de su hombro decía lo contrario, pero solo fue parte del hombro, aún estaba bien, solo necesitaría levantarse y-

-Alto.

…o mejor se quedaría quieta en el suelo, a menos que quisiera recibir un disparo por parte del tipo que acababa de acercarse por atrás. No solo no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para poder hacer algo contra él, pero el dolor en el hombro seguía creciendo y le evitaba poder moverse, ahora alcanzando a ver una clase de mancha roja emanando de esta.

Ahora que lo tenía más de cerca, podía verlo: era ese tipo encapuchado con gafas otra vez. Si llamar la atención era lo que quería hacer entonces estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo con eso.

-Entonces… el líder finalmente decidió aparecer. - ¿era el líder? De hecho, no tenía ni la menor idea, y el silencio del tipo no le aclaraba nada. Solo asumiría que su diferente estilo significaba algo sobre eso.

-Sabes… para ser alguien de acción, no hablas mucho… -aun no recibía respuesta, y esto la estaba empezando a preocupar, como la ausencia de su arma en la mano. ¿Adónde había aterrizado?

-Bien… al parecer aquí termina lo nuestro. –decía con un tono jocoso, intentando aliviar el tenso momento mientras esperaba que algo o alguien pudiera al menos intervenir con su muerte… que estaba a meros segundos de suceder.

-Así será… Evelyn. –dijo finalmente el sujeto mientras apuntaba el arma.

Espera… ¡¿qué demonios acababa de-

\- ¡Oye, bueno para nada!

El sujeto no alcanzó a reprender a quien quiera que le hubiera dicho tal comentario, pero lo que si alcanzó a sentir fue un duro impacto por detrás de su cabeza al ser golpeado por lo que parecía ser una llave inglesa, siendo cargada por su compañero.

Lynn agradecía no haber tenido que usar otra pistola esa noche, esa definitivamente sería la última vez que recogería una de esas, pero esta clase de objetos seria la excepción… solo por esta noche.

El encapuchado había quedado quieto en el suelo, sin mostrar alguna señal de movimiento, un golpe fue todo lo que se había requerido para terminar el problema.

-Ay no, Gwen, ¿estás bien? –Lynn rápidamente noto la herida de su compañera, quien intentaba levantarse del suelo.

-No es nada, solo un rasguño, nada… serio.

\- ¿Nada serio? ¡Solo mira tú hombro! ¿A eso lo llamas ''nada''?

…de acuerdo, tenía razón, eso no se veía nada bien, y el hecho de que el dolor aun siguiera ahí le había confirmado tal cosa. Lynn la ayudo a pararse, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla al darle la mano para pararse.

-Bien, tienes razón, nos encargaremos de eso después, ahora entra.

El hombre vio al sujeto en el suelo antes de entrar al local.

-Esta… ¿muerto? –preguntaba un nervioso Lynn tras ver al tipo en el suelo, esperando no haber quitado otra vida esa noche.

-Tranquilo, solo le acabas de dar un dolor de cabeza por una semana, nada tan grave.

Si, la chica agradecía el hecho de haber sido salvada otra vez por su compañero, pero ahora preferiría pensar más en el extraño hecho de que este tipo le acababa de decir su nombre en frente de ella.

¿Quién demonios era este sujeto?

Quitarle la capucha seria lo primero que haría antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa... pero sería la última cosa que podía hacer ahora que otra ráfaga de disparos habían salido hacia ellos, proveniente de otros asaltantes en camino hacia su posición, impactando la pared y el suelo.

Sin otro segundo que perder los dos entraron al taller, abriendo y cerrando la puerta de metal, cerrándola y poniéndole llave y candado para ganar algo de tiempo. Con las luces ya encendidas por parte de Lynn, la chica podía ver el auto gris que había sido dejado adentro, teniendo suficiente espacio para los dos.

Antes de empezar el trayecto, la chica tendría que encargarse de su herida… con cuál de los dos rasguños empezar seria el problema. Empezaría con el rasguño obtenido devuelta en el motel, hace tiempo que debió haber hecho algo al respecto con eso. Afortunadamente el taller contaba con una caja de primeros auxilios, obteniendo los materiales necesarios para ayudarle a tratar con las heridas mientras Lynn hacia todo lo posible por obstruir la puerta con diferentes muebles.

Limpiando, pasando desinfectante, y aplicando la venda, no tardo en encargarse de su primera herida, haciendo el mismo procedimiento con la herida en el hombro, con un poco de ayuda de Lynn. Terminado lo segundo, ahora podrían salir del lugar.

Evelyn había decidido manejar otra vez, aun cuando su hombro le seguía doliendo cada vez que lo movía mucho.

Pero el hombre había tenido un desacuerdo con su decisión, prefiriendo manejar esta vez.

-Lynn, no estoy seguro si-

-Tu olvida eso, yo conduzco esta vez, ese hombro tuyo no te ayudara en nada si manejas. –decía su compañero mientras abría la puerta del vehículo, sentándose en el asiento del conductor mientras Evelyn hacia lo mismo en el lado opuesto.

\- ¿Estás seguro que puedes hacer esto?

-Yo creo que… pues… sabes, ahora que lo pienso, no-

-Sabes, mejor yo condu-

-Pensándolo mejor, si, ¡si puedo hacer esto! –dijo el hombre confiado mientras encendía el auto, con la chica apretando uno de los botones de la llave, abriendo la puerta móvil del taller… dejando ver a un asaltante, ahora notando a los dos sujetos dentro del vehículo, haciendo que Lynn dejara salir un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

\- ¡Acelera, ahora! –le gritaba su compañera, ahora haciendo lo pedido al pisar del pedal.

El asaltante nunca alcanzo a alzar su arma antes de que el vehículo le pegara de frente, mandándolo encima del auto y aterrizando atrás de este.

\- ¡Oh por dios, creo que-

-Tranquilo, Lynn, estará bien…- o, bueno eso creía la chica. No había tiempo para detenerse a revisar.

La velocidad sería necesaria ahora si querían salir de todo este desorden de una vez por todas.

'' **¿Eve? Bien, viendo las cámaras, veo que te encuentras en el-… espera, ¡¿qué hace Lynn manejando?!''**

\- ¡No hay tiempo para hablar! ¡¿Adónde tenemos que ir?! –un confundido Lynn detuvo el auto bruscamente, mirándola de una extraña manera.

\- ¿Para hablar? Yo no-… espera… ¡yo creía que sabias adónde ir! –las preocupaciones volvieron rápidamente a Lynn.

\- ¡Tu no, Lynn, hablo de-… joder, ¡acelera, ahora!

Las balas volando hacia ellos fueron lo único necesario para que Lynn pisara el acelerador, moviéndose adelante otra vez, ahora topándose con dos rutas opuestas, izquierda y derecha.

\- ¿Por dónde?

'' **Izquierda, Eve, ¡dile que a la izquierda!''**

-Bien, ¡a la izquierda, ahora! –le ordeno mientras Lynn giraba el volante a dicha dirección, derrapando sobre el resbaladizo suelo por poco chocando con uno de los postes de luz, ahora manejando por aquella dirección.

'' **Bien, Eve, necesito que, en el primer semáforo que vean, se dirijan- ''**

-A la izquierda, Lynn –le decía la chica al señor, pasando la instrucción recibida por el informante.

-Bien, ahí lo veo, -decía mientras veía el semáforo con una luz siendo mostrada- pero está en rojo.

\- ¿Y?

-Y no quiero arriesgarme mucho aquí, Gwen.

-Tranquilo, solo acelera, confía en mí. Después de todo mira a tu alrededor, apenas hay alguien manejando en-

\- ¡Auto!

Bien, de todos los sectores sin actividad, este justo debía tener un auto que acababa de salir de una cercana zona de construcción.

\- ¡Gira ahora! –y así lo había hecho el hombre en pánico, girando a la izquierda y subiendo sobre la cera, atropellando un cesto de basura y dos puestos periódico en el proceso, dejando al otro vehículo pasar de largo detrás de ellos. Lynn lo había logrado otra vez.

'' **Bien, ahora, verán una intersección con dos carreteras, tendrán que ir por el de la izquierda, y entonces estarán- "**

Una voz en el fondo se había escuchado en la llamada, la chica reconocía escuchar el nombre de Zac siendo mencionado.

" **Vuelvo en un momento, tú sigue con lo tuyo."**

Bien, no faltaba mucho para acabar. Ahora viendo las dos autopistas disponibles de izquierda a derecha, con una valla de acero dividiendo ambos caminos, tomaron la izquierda, notando los dos vacíos carriles disponibles en ese momento.

Mientras el vehículo avanzaba por el extenso camino, la chica podía ver como lentamente los edificios eran reemplazados por campos extensos, indicando su salida de la ciudad, su escape de todos sus problemas, su-…

¿Exactamente que estaba mirando Lynn por la ventana?

-… ¿Lynn?

\- ¿Eh?... ah, disculpa, es solo que no estoy seguro de la dirección que estamos tomando.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Solo mira la autopista del otro lado, ¿ves esa flecha en el suelo? Va en la misma dirección en la que nosotros vamos. –los dos voltearon su vista a revisar.

Su compañero tenía razón, ahora que lo notaba. La flecha del suelo de la autopista de al lado iba en su misma dirección, ¿no deberían estar siguiendo esa flecha?

¿Exactamente por donde estaban-

\- ¡Gwen! -Lynn había sido el primero en notar la fila de tres camiones viajando en posiciones opuestas adelante dirigiéndose hacia ellos. La chica lo noto no menos de un segundo después, ahora notando su posición actual… un momento…

Esta era la autopista contraria.

" _¡Joder!"_

\- ¡Izquierda!

El auto dio la vuelta a la izquierda del carril, evitando el primer camión que ahora pasaba al lado derecho.

\- ¡Derecha!

El segundo camión en el carril izquierdo había dado vuelta al lado opuesto a ellos, girando a la izquierda del vehículo, haciendo esquivar algo no tan difícil de hacer esta vez.

\- ¡Izquierda!

Lynn volteó a ese lado… a la misma vez que el camión en el carril derecho hacia lo mismo, ahora frente a frente contra ellos. En un movimiento rápido, Lynn siguió girando el manubrio a la izquierda, moviéndose rápidamente el auto hacía el lado de tierra al lado de la autopista, apenas rozando el camión. Chispas saltaron al lado del vehículo al hacer contacto, mostrando lo cerca que habían estado de chocar.

Esa marca de choque definitivamente sería difícil de quitar, pero era mejor recibir una marca que ser convertido en chatarra.

Lynn regreso a la carretera, avanzando mientras los tres camiones se detenían detrás de ellos, no había tiempo para pedir disculpas.

Cuando tuvo la oportunidad, Lynn doblo hacía la autopista derecha, en donde se supone que deberían haber estado, parqueando el vehículo al lado y dejando sus temblorosas manos del volante mientras apagaba el vehículo.

El impresionado rostro de Lynn le decía más que suficiente a la sorprendida chica sentada al lado.

-Bien, Lynn… admito que hiciste un buen trabajo.

-Lo… lo- logre…-la cantidad de nervios en su compañero era tremenda.

-Sí, lo lograste… sabes, me sorprende que no hayas-…

Tarde, Lynn ya se había desmayado en su asiento, ahora tomando un descanso del que tomaría tiempo despertar… de acuerdo, no faltaba mucho para llegar a su destino, y el camino debía ser más tranquilo ahora, Evelyn podía reemplazar a su compañero.

" **Bien, he vuelto… por cierto, aunque creo que esté completamente vacío en este momento, recomendaría cambiar del camino izquierdo al de la derecha, a menos que quieran llamar la atención al andar por la autopista contraria una vez lleguen a la ciudad… ¿Eve?"**

-…

"… **¿todo bien?"**

…

Su equipo no tardó en llegar, acompañados de otros oficiales quienes acababan de terminar la corta batalla devuelta en el parque. Los enmascarados armados se habían retirado después de dos minutos de disparar, dejando el área rápidamente. Algunas patrullas ya habían ido tras ellas, encargándose de investigar su paradero.

Ahora siendo atendido en una de las ambulancias que recientemente habían llegado, Hurst seguía pensando en el problema del que se había salvado hace unos minutos. Quien quiera que hubiera jalado del gatillo para salvarlo no prefirió quedarse a charlar un poco, prefiriendo correr lejos del callejón antes de que pudiera darle las gracias. No tenía ni la menor idea de quien había interferido antes de que su vida llegara a su fin, pero definitivamente le debía un gran agradecimiento.

'' **¿Te encuentras bien?''** –había preguntado Marie, quien pudo volver a comunicarse con él.

-Todo en orden, nada serio. Ahora, ¿qué rayos paso ahí?

'' **Problemas con la conexión, me vi forzada a reiniciar el sistema al no poder recuperar la señal con ustedes.''**

-Bueno, da igual, al menos te tenemos devuelta. ¿Por casualidad tendrás alguna idea de lo que sucede?

'' **Negativo, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que pasa con nuestra señal, todo parece estar en orden."**

\- ¿Cómo van tus monitores?

'' **Volviendo a encenderse, señor, afortunadamente nada de valor fue perdido y puedo seguir en contacto con ustedes.''**

-Entendido, puede que estemos en problemas con esto de la interferencia, hablaremos de eso después. Ahora, ¿Qué hay de Lynn? –durante unos cinco segundos el silencio había estado presente en la línea, hasta que Marie volvió a hablar con un tono algo… preocupado, Hurst notaba.

'' **Desafortunadamente... lo he perdido de vista, lo último que pude ver antes de que perdiera la conexión fue como ellos dos entraban en una clase de taller, no tan lejos de la plaza.''**

-De acuerdo, ya investigaremos el lugar… oye, ¿estás bien?

'' **Afirmativo, solo… lamento no haber conseguido a Lynn."**

-Tranquila, esto no fue tu culpa, además, hiciste un excelente trabajo ayudándonos. Pronto encontraremos a Lynn, eso te lo puedo garantizar."

" **Aprecio tu comentario, creo que debería-…"**

Y fue así, por tercera vez en esa noche, que había perdido el contacto con su informante.

\- ¿Marie?, ¿qué sucede?... Marie, ¿me escuchas?

…

Lo escuchaba, sin ningún problema.

Lo que él no podía escuchar fue como parte del techo del cuarto del genio había acabado de colapsar, y pedazos de este no fueron las únicas cosas en caer al suelo. La presencia de dos de sus hermanas mayores, quienes ahora se encontraban levantándose y no estaban en su mejor ánimo, la había dejado sorprendida.

-Cerebrito, tienes cinco segundos para explicar todo antes de que me obligues a sacar todo lo que sabes de tu propia cabeza. –las amenazas de Lynn usualmente no se tomaban a la ligera en el hogar. Aun corriendo el peligro de ser triturada por los puños de su hermana, Lisa quedaba inmutada por todo lo dicho, no mostrando alguna emoción al seguir viendo a sus dos hermanas frente a ella.

Quizá aún podía escapar de esto con alguna mentira, podría-

\- ¿Bueno?, ¡¿Dónde está papa?!

Si… habían escuchado todo, de la operación, del tiroteo, y de su padre... y habían visto la imagen del padre presente en uno de los monitores que había olvidado cerrar.

No había escape de esto, sabían lo suficiente.

No lo notaban, pero, aun con su falta de reacción, la pequeña no se encontraba completamente tranquila en el interior.

-…pues, verán, es una interesante historia, todo empezó la noche cuando oprimí este botón y evité entablar en esta conversación.

-Ah claro, solo-…espera, ¿qué?

Y todo había empezado cuando Lisa oprimió uno de los botones de su teclado, haciendo abrir unas pequeñas aberturas en la pared de donde una clase de humo rápidamente salió, cubriendo todo el cuarto en cuestión de segundos. Lynn y Lucy, quienes no tuvieron idea de lo que había acabado de pasar a tiempo para hacer algo, no notaron como su hermana acababa de levantarse de su asiento y corría a un paso rápido hacia a la puerta, intentando desactivar el sistema de seguridad de la entrada. Este se estaba tomando su tiempo al desactivarse, se recordaría a si mismo arreglarlo para acelerar su proceso.

Tan solo dejaría el cuarto y a sus hermanas atrás mientras utilizaba el tobogán de emergencia que se encontraba en el cuarto de Lincoln, daría la vuelta a casa, abriría la puerta del bunker y entraría, activaría el otro sistema de seguridad y continuaría con su trabajo-…

Y ese hubiera sido el plan a seguir si no hubiera sido agarrada de atrás a la fuerza por una mano perteneciente a Lynn, apenas llegando a abrir la puerta antes de ser tirada al suelo. La deportista rápidamente la dejo en el alfombrado piso, sosteniéndola con una mano y mostrándole su puño cerrado con la otra.

\- ¡Suficiente! ¡Dime lo que sabes, o si no-

\- ¡¿O si no que?!–en el hogar, las peleas no siempre son fáciles de detener, pero cuando la presencia de algún patriarca o de la hermana mayor se hace presente la cosa era rápidamente olvidada… especialmente con miradas amenazadoras como la que ella estaba haciendo ahora mismo. Sin duda la rubia, junto con el resto de la familia presente abajo, debió de haber escuchado la caída proveniente del techo, y el resto no había tardado en unírseles al cuarto.

El humo se acababa de disipar, dejando ver claramente el tenso ambiente del cuarto.

Lori se encontraba enojada, eso nadie lo tardaba en notar. Lo menos que la mayor necesitaba en este momento seria otra pelea que añadir a la lista, sobre todo cuando una emergencia estaba en proceso en la familia.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber que está…-

El enojo era algo que tardaba tiempo en terminar, algo que debía ser tomado con cuidado, algo que no acababa instantáneamente… pero la imagen de un hombre acompañando una mujer en la pantalla de la computadora de su hermana había terminado en segundos lo que usualmente llegaba a tomar más de una hora.

-Lisa… tienes mucho que explicar.

…

" **1216 avenida Franklin, Royal Woods… Michigan."**

Royal Woods... de todos los lugares del que habría sospechado, no esperaba que aquella casa blanca en la avenida Franklin fuera el origen de todos los problemas de Alfa causados en la pequeña ciudad.

El líder había fallado otra vez, un golpe en la parte de atrás había acabado con su oportunidad de terminar todo. Al menos había sido recogido por algunos miembros de su equipo, retirándose en una de las vanes que acababa de dejar la ciudad.

Pero ahora saber que sus problemas habían provenido de una humilde casa en medio de un tranquilo pueblo tampoco le ponía del mejor ánimo, especialmente cuando la casa era la misma del sujeto que intentabas asesinar… la ironía era grande.

-La propia familia de Lynn… -decía Alfa mientras llevaba una bolsa de hielo a la parte trasera de su cabeza- maldita sea.

-Cosmonaut, ¿estás seguro de esto?

" **Al cien por ciento, jefe, revise la actividad de las redes una y otra vez, pero esa casa sigue pareciendo ser el origen del problema. Quien quiera de ahí que también se haya metido al sistema empezó a crear algunos problemas para los dos. Intentaría meterme a su sistema ahora, pero eso me va a llevar tiempo. ¿Usted qué dice?''**

El silencio volvió al cuarto, dejando a los dos sujetos sentados sin nada que decir por un tiempo.

-Debemos ir a por ellos. –la propuesta del líder del escuadrón no le había causado una buena impresión al jefe.

-Alfa, lo que menos necesitamos ahora es involucrar a la familia, lo mío es solo con Lynn.

-James, solo piénsalo, lo que esa chica ha estado haciendo es proteger a tu sujeto de toda clase de peligro, ¿no es algo lógico que seguiría con la familia? –explicaba el líder mientras movía otra bolsa de hielo a la parte golpeada. – Mira, si quieres a Lynn, primero necesitaras a su familia, a todos los doce. Además, ¿hace falta añadir que alguien en esa casa podría arruinar toda nuestra operación si lo dejamos seguir con eso?

Al escucharlo, James solo podía pasar sus manos por su rostro, algo cansado de todo esto.

Por un lado, había jurado no tener que meter a la familia de Lynn en todo esto, él no tenía ninguna clase de rencor con aquella gran familia. Hace unos días por poco se había atorado con un pedazo de fruta al escuchar el número total de integrantes en la familia Loud durante una charla en el comedor del hotel. Con una gran cantidad de personas en esto, preferiría evitar la molestia e ir por el pez gordo de una vez por todas, ignorando completamente al resto de su familia.

Pero por el otro… Alfa tenía razón, y odiaba admitirlo, mucho.

Tenía un buen punto, si algo no se hacía contra quien quiera que hubiera estado presente en el sistema esa noche, todo esto podría caerse igual de fácil como un castillo de naipes puesto cerca de un ventilador.

¿Planes? No había tiempo para eso cuando el sujeto en esa casa probablemente podría localizarte en menos de lo que podías crear un plan, y te dejaría en una posición peor en la que ya estabas.

Además, si lo que el líder del equipo dijo tenía alguna verdad, la familia podía ser usada ahora que habían perdido todo rastro de Lynn. Solo serían mantenidos hasta que Lynn decidiera mostrarse a sí mismo, y eso era lo que necesitaban que el padre hiciera.

-James, piénsalo…

Estaría jodido si no hacía nada, y estaría jodido si hacia algo rápido… joder.

Unos eternos segundos y un suspiro después, la decisión fue tomada:

-…adelante.

…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'' **En la Mira volverá después de estos-…''**

 **Un momento… no, olvídalo, ya acabamos aquí por ahora.**

…

 **Creo que… no, espera, borra eso último.**

 **TENGO que darles una disculpa… si, eso suena mucho mejor.**

 **Cuando creía haber esquivado el ataque de navaja de los estudios durante mi caminata diaria nocturna por el callejón, se me vienen otros dos sujetos... con espadas en vez de navajas… uno era un ninja… el otro era un veterano de guerra… y me encontraba en un callejón sin salida… nada bonito.**

 **Pero, oye, viendo el lado bueno de la vida: al menos no recibí otro golpe de gripa al terminar otro capítulo (quien quiera que haya roto la maldición, prometo pagártelo después).**

 **En fin, después de recuperar uno de mis brazos (requirió de mucha cinta para volver a pegarlo), cubrir mitad de mi rostro con curitas, y de remover la última bala que tenía en mi cabeza, he aquí estoy devuelta con otro capítulo que tomo su tiempo terminar, siendo este el más largo que hecho por el momento.**

 **No creo que el próximo capítulo sea igual de largo, así que no debería tardar tanto en escribirlo… claro, a menos que el ninja y el veterano vuelvan a por mí (no he dormido tranquilo desde entonces, he tenido que mantener la luz de mi cuarto prendida durante toda la noche).**

 **Si, si, James es el malo, levante la mano quien no vio venir eso en estos últimos capítulos.**

 _ ***Nadie levanta la mano en el salón***_

 **De acuerdo, ¿y los que sí?**

 _ ***Todas las manos son alzadas***_

 **Bien, al menos no me siento decepcionado por eso, después de todo, no tenía intención de mantenerlo en secreto por tanto tiempo.**

 **Algo que he notado es la falta de ''Louds'' en esta historia, algo que planeo corregir en poco tiempo.**

 **En fin, sin nada más que anunciar (excepto que sigo vivo y escribiendo) vamos al feliz y alegre rincón de los comentarios:**

…

 **T10507: Bueno saber que dejo con ganas de leer más cada vez que termino, espero que no haya habido problema con esa última espera. Gracias por el apoyo.**

 **Masteralan116: El primero siempre es el más difícil, con el segundo… eso ya se verá.**

 **Como puedes ver con los villanos, tienen sus objetivos, y también tienen sus razones, pero eso pronto se verá.**

 **Como se mencionó al final, los Loud están a punto de pasar… bueno, ya llegaremos a esa parte en un momento.**

 **Aprovecho a agradecerte otra vez con tu ayuda en esta historia, espero que haya hecho un buen trabajo con este capítulo, y ya pronto veras lo que está pasando en ese banco. Muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda, también te deseo suerte con tus proyectos.**

 **J0nas Nagera: Citando parte de tu ultimo comentario:**

''Cuando parece que el momento para detenerse un instante, descansar y respirar tranquilo, sorpresa, una nueva amenaza aparece.''

 **Suena exactamente igual a mi vida en este último mes.**

 **En fin, lo de Lynn podría suceder otra vez, o quizá no, quien sabe. Solo el tiempo te lo dirá… no, no le preguntes al reloj en la pared, ese no te va a decir nada. Gracias por el apoyo y por tus comentarios, te deseo suerte en tus historias.**

 **AnonimousReader98: Solo diré que a los dos les espera un largo día por delante, esto solo recién empieza, ambos aun tendrán que pasar por otras cosas antes de llegar al final. Con respecto a tu comentario de Lisa… sí, creo que ya ves a donde va todo esto. La noche pronto será dejada atrás, y comienza un nuevo día… uno largo, añado nuevamente.**

 **Gracias por todo tu apoyo, en verdad lo aprecio. Suerte.**

 **Sam the Stormbringer: Ah, Sam, con respecto a la campaña, justo acabo de conseguir a un director para-… espera, ¿a qué te refieres que la campaña ya termino?**

 ***suspiro***

 **Bien, olvídalo, dejare salir al director de la sala de tor-… espera, sala de espera, eso es, y le diré que esto ya termino. Da igual, el tipo ya consiguió trabajo en otra parte de todos modos… pero, ¿ahora qué voy a hacer con todos estos botones de campaña si ya no sirven para nada?**

 **En fin, todo puede ser usado como un arma: el bate, la parrilla, el gato de tu vecino, etc., un arma es un arma, y el padre tendrá que usar cualquier cosa si quiere volver a ver a su familia.**

 **La gorda no solo le caerá a los dos, pero también a la niña de cuatro años que acaba de meterse en algunos problemas, y también a otros que no mencionare por el momento.**

 **Gracias por pasarte por aquí, te deseo suerte con todo. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que encargarme del envió de los banderines, ya ni sé qué hacer con estos… ¿estará bien si los usamos como servilletas?**

…

 **En fin, antes de terminar solo quiero volver a agradecer a todos lo que siguen esta historia y que han podido esperar. Lo he dicho antes y lo diré otra vez: Julio ha tenido que ser uno de los meses más largos de 2018, espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir… aunque eso probablemente sería mucho pedir.**

 **Gracias por leer, nos veremos en otro momento (¿días?, ¿semanas?, ¿meses?, ¿años? Depende, si mi hogar no es asaltado por esos dos tipos tan pronto termine de publicar este capítulo... sí, creo que iré recargando la M16).**

 **Hasta la próxima, y recuerden: nunca, pero NUNCA, tomen paseos por callejones sin salida durante la noche… ¡¿Por qué creía que esa sería una buena idea?!**


	11. Reflexiones

**NOTA: Para el momento en el que escribo estas palabras me acabo de dar cuenta de un ''pequeño y diminuto grave error'' que cometí en el capítulo anterior con respecto a los años pasados del trabajo de Lynn.**

 **Eran siete, no diez los años pasados (…saben, estaría muy, pero MUY agradecido si alguien me pudiera dar una gran cachetada en mi mejilla por eso).** **Este error fue corregido y el capítulo anterior ha sido editado para arreglar este problema, se disculpan las molestias. Sin más que decir, la historia continua:**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

–Hola _Adam, ¿cómo te va?_

 _El hombre de pelo castaño volteó su mirada al lado, notando a su compañero de trabajo sentado en una banca de madera al lado de la calle, esperando la llegada del taxi que lo regresaría a su hogar. Adam acababa de salir del local como el resto lo estaba haciendo ahora, su tiempo en su oficina había acabado por hoy. Otro día de trabajo quedaba atrás, y la mayoría de los empleados ya iban saliendo devuelta a sus casas antes que el sol desapareciera por completo en el horizonte, ya no faltaba mucho para que la oscuridad llegara._

– _Ah, hola Lynn, ¿qué cuentas?_

– _Nada nuevo, lo mismo de todos los años. -respondía el hombre castaño mientras su compañero se sentaba a su lado en la banca._

– _Por cierto, ¿cómo va la familia?_

– _Todo bien por el momento, todo bajo control… o, bueno, lo que pueda mantener bajo control._

– _¿Problemas en casa?_

– _Ninguno, pero te aseguro que no tardarán en llegar tan pronto lleguen las gemelas… bueno, prefiero pensar en eso después. -explicaba Lynn mientras se aseguraba de haber traído todo con el. El tipo habia pasado por un largo día, terminando las instalaciones de otros sistemas de seguridad del local. Aun no terminaba por completo, pero, de acuerdo a su jefe, parecía estar haciendo un buen trabajo por el momento. Pero, hablando de Jay... Lynn solo estaba extrañado por algo._

– _Oye, Adam, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

– _Adelante._

– _¿Soy yo o Jay está actuando más… raro, de lo normal? –al parecer Adam no había sido el único que noto la diferente actitud de su jefe._

– _Bueno, ahora que lo dices, lo he visto algo diferente durante estos últimos días. Pero yo no me preocuparía mucho, probablemente solo sea estrés de trabajo o algo parecido, ya sabes lo que trabajar horas extra puede llegarle a hacer a cualquiera. Probablemente necesite vacaciones en algún momento._

– _Si… tal vez tengas razón. Es curioso, jamás lo-_

 _El padre fue interrumpido al ver cómo su taxi acababa de llegar, prosiguió a levantarse y a recoger sus pertenencias._

– _Bueno, desearía seguir hablando, pero aquí es donde nos despedimos. -dijo el padre de familia mientras abría la puerta del vehículo y entraba. - ¡Que tengas un buen día!_

 _Ese fue el último comentario de su compañero antes de cerrar la puerta del vehículo amarillo, este no tardando en desaparecer en el horizonte._

 _Y ahí iba el padre de la gran familia Loud… si tan solo el pobre supiera lo que estaba haciendo al instalar aquellos sistemas de seguridad._

 _Sabía que esto pasaría en algún momento. Sabía que la seguridad del lugar sería incrementada una vez descubrieran los reportes robados. Y sabía que su trabajo se complicaría si deseaba darle otra visita nocturna al local. Lo que no sabía era que su propio compañero de trabajo terminaría siendo el responsable de mejorar el sistema, sin tener ni la menor idea de lo complicado que estaba haciendo las cosas. Pero no podía culparlo, este probablemente había sido un favor hecho de parte de Jay, quien definitivamente ya debió de haberse enterado de la ausencia de algunas cosas en su caja fuerte de su oficina y ahora hacia lo posible para poder evitar algún otro robo. Aunque, para 'Adam,' eso ya no importaba, para entonces ya había recogido todo lo que necesitaba de la oficina de su jefe, no habría necesidad de sabotearla otra vez._

 _Lo admitía, nunca esperaba terminar en esta posición, teniendo que robarle a la misma compañía que le había estado dando una buena paga durante todo este tiempo. Y pensar que todo había sido color de rosa (o gris, dependiendo a quien le preguntaras) durante estos últimos siete años en el negocio Tetherby, cada día siendo igual de 'divertido' que el anterior. Pero eso había cambiado hace un tiempo, cuando su jefe empezó a actuar diferente. Desde entonces se prometió a si mismo investigar lo que sucedía detrás de escenas. E investigar lo había hecho durante las últimas semanas… y descubrimientos había hallado de sobra._

 _Tendría que hablar de esto con su jefe en un tiempo. Miro el reloj en su mano: 6:00 PM… bien, aún tenía tiempo._

 _Se supone que tendría que hablar con el jefe dentro de media hora, esta vez por el móvil, pero pensaba tener suficiente tiempo para pasar por uno de esos ''Flappy's'' o como fuera que se llamaran, provenientes de esa nueva estación de servicio recién abierta. Seguro que al jefe no le importaría mucho que fuera por un simple refresco. Decían que las bebidas frías del recién abierto lugar eran excelentes, pero el dueño del establecimiento que las servía… era otro tema. No tardó mucho en llegar al local y pedir su bebida. Naranja había sido el sabor escogido, su favorito. Ahora parado solo en el rincón del local, mirando alrededor buscando algo de importancia, notó el televisor encendido puesto en la pared. El canal de noticias parecía estar reportando algo interesante:_

'' _ **Joven millonario cae a su muerte.''**_

 _No siempre solías ver esta clase de noticia en la ciudad Nueva York._

 _Al parecer un tal "Franklin Olsen" había caído desde el piso treinta de su pent-house hasta el suelo a una gran velocidad. ¿Causa de muerte? Juzgando por la evidencia rápidamente hallada: accidente por embriaguez. Mientras celebraba alguna clase de fiesta en la terraza en el último piso del gran edificio, el pobre tipo, en algún estado de embriaguez (alrededor de seis botellas de cerveza vacías habían sido halladas en el mismo lugar donde se había tirado), perdió algún paso intentando levantarse de un lado y de algún modo acabo saltando la baranda de seguridad._

 _No mucho se había podido decir, solo que al joven millonario le había llegado su hora de partir._

 _Caso cerrado… por ahora. Bien sabía que esto no había sido ningún accidente, y pasaría un tiempo antes de que la prensa también llegara a saber eso… o que supieran algo de ella._

 _Lo admitía, para ser su segundo año en la agencia, la chica seguía haciendo un buen trabajo. Parecía haber terminado su séptima misión sin problema, cubriendo toda clase de evidencia que la delatara. Para cuando la prensa descubriera que lo del señor Olsen no había sido un accidente, la castaña ya debería estar pasando un tranquilo tiempo al otro lado del estado. El jefe usualmente bromeaba con él sobre como ella terminaría reemplazándolo como el ''empleado del mes'' uno de estos días, pero honestamente no le importaba mucho… bueno, tal vez un poco, pero no demasiado. Para ser una joven de 21 años, la chica tenía potencial, y eso no lo podía negar. Solo el tiempo diría lo que llegaría a hacer durante-…_

'' _Tiempo''… un segundo, ¿qué hora tenia?_

 _6:23 PM_

 _Bien, aún tenía algo de tiempo hasta que el jefe llamara por su celular que tenía en el bolsillo… o quizá debería tenerlo en el otro… o en su bolsillo trasero… ¿o el bolso?... nada. No podía sentir su teléfono por ningún lado. ¿Ahora adonde lo había dejado? No recordaba haberlo usado en la oficina, o en el bus en camino al complejo, pero recordaba haber hecho una llamada en su hogar antes de salir, y como lo dejaba en… la mesa…_

'' _Joder.''_

 _Antes de que el dueño del local pudiera ofrecerle (por alguna estúpida razón) dos bebidas más por el precio de tres, el hombre había salido igual de rápido como corrió hacia la parada de bus… cuyo último camión ya se encontraba partiendo. Fue un milagro que el conductor llegara a verlo por la ventanilla a tiempo, alcanzando a llamar su atención y haciéndolo detenerse mientras abría la puerta. El gruñón conductor solo le recordó llegar a tiempo la próxima vez mientras recogía la paga del sujeto, quien simplemente fue a su asiento mientras esperaba llegar a su destino. Pocos minutos después, el vehículo llego a Hazeltucky, dejando al hombre a solo una cuadra lejos de su pequeña casa. No tardó más de un minuto en correr al frente y abrir la puerta con llave, pasando a la mesa de su cocina-_

 _Donde encontró su teléfono móvil._

 _La hora era 6:44 PM… y había cuatro llamadas perdidas… oops._

 _La alarma proveniente del transmisor en su oído le indicó lo tarde que había llegado a casa… y lo preocupado que su querido jefe debería estar._

" _ **¿Me copias?, ¡¿estás bien?!**_ _-sí, preocupado era como estaba, y de más._

– _Oye, oye, tranquilo, solo pase por algo de tomar, aún estoy respirando. -juraba poder escuchar a su jefe dando un suspiro de alivio mientras le agradecía a algún santo._

'' _ **Por Dios, Andrew, por poco me das un infarto."**_

– _Solo deje el celular en casa, nada más. No te preocupes demasiado, Konrie._

" _ **¿Konrie?... sabes, de lo que me preocupo ahora es tu creación de nombres tan horribles como ese."**_ _-rió un poco su jefe al decirle la verdad, relajado de escuchar la voz de su amigo._

– _Konrad, me partes el corazón al decirme eso, estuve pensando en ese nombre durante toda la noche._

" _ **Si ya nos estamos dando nombres claves entre los dos, entonces ¿qué tal si te pongo 'Tyrone' y listo?''**_

– _Paso. Además, siento que alguien ya lo debe de estar usando en algún otro lado._

'' _ **Entonces que tal esto, 'Vandal,' como el pequeño 'vándalo' que puedes llegar a ser algunas veces.''**_

– _Oye no te… espera… eso de hecho no suena tan mal... pero creo que está ocupado. -Konrad rió un poco mas._

'' _ **Como sea, solo dame el reporte de la semana.''**_

– _Pues… ¿por dónde empezar? Para todos los empleados del banco: solo otra aburrida semana en la oficina. Pero, para nosotros, con respecto a lo que he encontrado… esta será una semana agitada._

" _ **¿De qué hablas?"**_

– _Señor, creo que encontré algo demasiado ridículo como para ser verdad, pero tiene que escucharlo._

"… _ **continúa."**_

– _De acuerdo, noticia de último momento: alguien en el banco del tacaño señor Tetherby parece estar dando cheques gratis a la gente equivocada. –el jefe guardo silencio durante los próximos minutos mientras el sujeto le explicaba el resto de la situación._

" _ **Pero… ¿quién estaría- ''**_

– _Eso ya está resuelto, el que mantiene la rueda girando dentro del local es nadie más ni nadie menos que el generoso señor Hendricks._

" _ **Espera… ¿tu jefe?"**_

– _El mismísimo. Encontré lo suficiente para no tener que apuntarle el dedo a otro. El tipo le ha estado dando_

'' _ **Vaya…"**_

– _Pero espera, hay más. Escucha esto: dentro de poco, el señor Hendricks hará una clase de transacción con esta clase de grupo, una grande. -el tipo agradecía haber puesto aquellos pequeños micrófonos en la oficina de su jefe a tiempo, o esto no estaría hablando sobre este tema._

 _Pero el que no parecía estar hablando mucho ahora era su jefe._

– _Señor… ¿sigue ahí?_

'' _**¿Eh? Ah, perdona eso, solo estaba… pensando en lo que dijiste. Esto es grave.''**_ _Y Andrew no podía estar más de acuerdo con su jefe. Tras cerrar la puerta con llave, sin nada más pendiente, se retiró a su cuarto, preparándose para su tiempo de descanso. Tan solo necesitaba hablar de una última cosa. Una demasiado importante como para ignorarla._

– _Tengo que detenerlo._

'' _**¿Qué?''**_

– _Jay, señor, tengo que detenerlo. No debe terminar con esa transacción._

'' _ **Lo siento, Andrew, pero me temo que tengo que darte luz roja por ahora.''**_ _Excelente, sabía que su jefe lo apoyaría en-… un momento, ¿qué?_

– _Perdone… señor, creo que no lo escuche bien. Me acaba de decir… ¿que no haga nada?, ¿absolutamente nada?, ¿después de descubrir algo malo que ha estado pasando desde ahora?_

" _ **No sabemos por cuanto tiempo tu jefe ha estado metido en esto. Pudieron ser días, meses, o hasta años. Debe tener sus razones, y eso es lo que la agencia necesita saber, haremos esto con cuidado. Lo que necesito que hagas por ahora es que sigas con tu trabajo y no llames la atención, nosotros nos encargaremos de vigilar a Jay durante los próximos meses."**_ _–Andrew simplemente no podía creer lo que escuchaba._

– _Señor, con todo respeto, y sin ofender… esa es la idea más estúpida que he escuchado. ¿Sabes que para cuando ustedes decidan hacer algo, ese dinero ya estará en las manos equivocadas? Además, ¿le debería también recordar el estado económico de la agencia ahora mismo? No se ve bonito que digamos, así que recomendaría que me deje hacer el resto mientras ustedes se ahorran una fortuna_

" _ **Haremos lo que sea necesario, y tardará lo que tenga que tardar."**_

– _Solo tenemos menos de una semana hasta que acabe, ¡el tiempo no está de nuestro lado!_

" _ **Andrew, por favor entiende que no podemos adelantarnos.''**_

– _Konrad, ¡si no hacemos nada ahora probablemente estaremos jodidos por lo que sea que tenga este grupo!_

" _ **¡Escúchame, maldita sea!''**_ _–durante lo que pareció ser el minuto más largo de la historia, el silencio abundo en ambos lados de la línea, siendo interrumpido un tiempo después._

'' _ **Andrew… por favor entiende que estamos intentando evitar hacer alguna estupidez. Créeme cuando te digo que no eres el único que quiere detener a Jay, yo también quiero detener todo esto, de verdad, pero necesitamos saber si alguien más además de tu jefe está involucrado en todo esto, y para eso lo necesitamos bajo vigilancia. Dios sabe que tanto podemos llegar a arruinar si tiramos del gatillo de una vez.''**_ _–largos segundos pasaron antes de que el agente finalmente dijera algo._

–… _Entendido._

" _ **Bien… ahora descansa, quita todo esto de tu cabeza, y deja que nosotros nos encargaremos. Tu sigue trabajando como antes, te avisaremos de cualquier otra cosa.''**_

– _Entendido señor… que tenga buena noche. -sin ninguna otra cosa que decir o hacer, Andrew cortó la llamada, apago la luz de su lámpara, y dejo la oscuridad llenar su habitación mientras intentaba acomodarse en su cama._

 _Andrew no pudo dormir bien esa noche… estaría demasiado ocupado pensando que haría con Jay una vez lo tuviera frente a frente._

…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 11: Reflexiones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

…

 **Residencia Loud**

–Y eso, familia, es todo lo que necesitaban saber. –terminaba de explicar la pequeña niña sentada en una silla en su cuarto, rodeada de las diferentes miradas provenientes de su familia. Desafortunadamente, la mayoría de estas no eran las más amigables que había visto.

–Bien… déjame ver si entendí correctamente, -el serio tono de Lori siempre solía traer nervios a cualquiera, pero este superaba toda clase de tono que había usado antes. –…durante todo este tiempo que estuvimos abajo preocupándonos por todo lo que pasaba, estuviste jugando con algunos de tus 'amigos' a una misión de rescate, involucrando a papa…y ni siquiera se te ocurrió decírnoslo.

–Corrección: compartiría la situación con ustedes una vez fuera controlada.

–Y veo que algo no salió como esperabas, ¿no? -el silencio de la científica solo le confirmó lo obvio a Lynn Jr., quien hacía todo lo posible por no saltar hacia su hermana menor en un ataque de ira.

–Tu silencio nos dice más de lo que cualquier espíritu me ha dicho antes, hermana. -fue el sombrío comentario proveniente de Lucy.

–Seguiremos hablando de esto en otro momento, pero no creas que aquí dejamos todo atrás. –dijo Lori. –Por ahora necesitamos saber lo que ha estado sucediendo con papa.

–Pues… he estado haciendo todo lo posible para asegurarme de que nuestro padre se encuentre sano y salvo. –hablaba Lisa mientras caminaba a su monitor, mostrando una de las imágenes que alcanzó a tomar antes de la pérdida de conexión. -Como podrán ver aquí, nuestra unidad paternal parece encontrarse sano y salvo… claro, exceptuando ese bulto en su cabeza. Y si miran a su lado, podrán ver a la mujer de la que les he informado.

Lincoln, confundido, estudiaba la imagen en la pantalla del monitor. Podía reconocer a su padre, quien afortunadamente no parecía haber sufrido un desafortunado destino, pero a esa chica… ¿quién se supone que era exactamente?

–Entonces… ¿ella es la que ha estado acompañando a papa todo este tiempo?

–Precisamente. No puedo saber con exactitud quien es, o lo que está haciendo con papa, pero-

–¡Vaya, esa combinación de rubio y castaño no se le ve mal! -de todas las otras cosas presentes en la imagen, el color de cabello de la mujer acompañando a su padre le había traído más la atención a Leni. Toda preocupación que hubiera tenido hace poco había desaparecido una vez vio la imagen de su padre, quien, para ella, parecía encontrarse sano y salvo. Y eso era todo lo que le bastaba saber. Cómo deseaba el resto de la familia tener esa clase de alivio y calma en este momento. Como deseaba tenerlo también la hermana mayor al escuchar lo que su hermana decía.

–Leni, ¿es en serio? ¡¿Puede que tengamos algo de papa y te concentras más en su cabello que-

–¡Chicas, tranquilas! –el peliblanco había detenido otra situación a tiempo, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era otro problema. Con eso fuera del camino, regresó a la menor. - ¿Entonces no tienes ni la menor idea quién es?

–Negativo, jamás la he visto, y tampoco tengo idea de lo que debe estar haciendo con él. Es… extraño.

–Suspiro... supongo que al menos deberíamos estar agradecidos que papa aún no ha pasado al otro lado. –el resto acordó con Lucy.

–Lisa, al menos dinos que él aún está bien. –fue el pedido de la mayor. La ausencia de alguna palabra de la niña empezó a preocupar a todos los presentes.

–¿Y bien?

–Me temo… que he perdido toda clase de rastro. -el cuarto fue inundado por las diferentes voces de preocupación a decepción.

–Vieja, ¿no puedes hacer algo para buscarlo?, ¿no que habías puesto rastreadores en cada uno de nosotros? -recordó Luna.

–Desafortunadamente, me vi forzada por nuestras unidades paternas a remover toda clase de aparato interno que hayan tenido bajo su piel hace dos semanas.

–Espera… no recuerdo que me lo hubieras quitado. ¿Cómo fue que lo hiciste? -dijo una confundida Luan.

–Yo… eh… pensándolo mejor, creo que esta no es la mejor hora para preguntar tal cosa. –el resto tuvo que estar de acuerdo con la menor, incluido Lincoln, quien creía tener algo en mente al recordar algo dicho por la menor no hace mucho.

–Lisa, mencionaste que unos sujetos ayudaron a buscar a papa, ¿no?

–Eso, hermano mayor, no lo puedo negar.

–Bien… ¿crees que puedas llamarlos otra vez? Si ellos saben algo nuevo de papa, entonces es mejor que nosotros también sepamos lo que tienen. –Lisa, aunque dudosa de la propuesta de su hermano, tuvo que responder.

–Si nada en mi sistema falla durante los próximos minutos que me tomaran en hacer contacto con ellos, entonces puedo proseguir. Aunque… de verdad no estoy segura de como reaccionaran si-

–Vieja, ¡¿acaso eso importa ahora?! Tenemos que saber algo, ¡y rápido! –el resto acordó con la rockera.

–Bien, bien, hablaré con ellos ahora mismo… pero, para una mejor concentración, apreciaría si pudieran abandonar temporalmente el-

Demasiado tarde para terminar de hablar, la deportista ya había cerrado la puerta del cuarto con fuerza.

–Ni lo pienses cerebrito. Si vas a hablar con alguien tendrás que hacerlo con nosotras presentes. –el resto de sus hermanas y hermano estuvieron a favor de ella.

No irían a ningún lado sin revisar a la menor.

Ni modo, Lisa tendría que conversar con Hurst de su estado bajo la estricta mirada de su familia, le gustara o no. Sabía que el agente tendría sus mil y un dudas una vez empezara la llamada, y que lo mismo iría por su familia hacia él. Ellas estarían dispuestas a hacer todo lo posible por saber cualquier clase de información que el sujeto tuviera del miembro perdido. Sabía lo que su familia podía llegar a hacer cuando se trataba de revelaciones, y lo entrometidos que todos podían llegar a ser a la hora de saber la verdad. Bien recordaba por ejemplo lo que sucedió con respecto a Lincoln y su ''matón'' hace tiempo cuando decidieron meterse en el tema… y bien recordaba como termino tal cosa.

Mientras que nadie en su familia terminara con un moretón durante las próximas horas, suponía que todo iría bien… bueno, eso esperaba.

Suspirando, intentó volver a iniciar su sistema, teniendo una palabra en mente con respecto a cómo sería toda la situación entre sus compañeros y su familia: ridículo.

…

 **Afueras de la Residencia Loud**

'' **Sabes, te ves ridículo.''**

–Calla, Rowan. –Walter reprendía a su compañero de trabajo mientras intentaba vigilar el interior del hogar Loud desde su actual curiosa posición: una casa del árbol de en frente.

¿Qué más podía decir Rowan? Sentado desde el asiento de copiloto de la patrulla con la que llegaron, ahora estacionada no tan lejos, y viendo a su compañero hacer tal cosa le era simplemente algo burlesco, especialmente cuando hace unos momentos Walter casi termina siendo víctima de una clase de trampa con cuerda que uno de los niños debió haber hecho al construir la casa en el árbol. Fue un milagro que ningún miembro de la familia hubiera podido escuchar el pequeño estruendo hecho por los diferentes útiles de cocina colgados en el pequeño sistema de seguridad. Al final, para Walter, la bajada del árbol fue más fácil que la subida, consiguiendo llegar a salvo al suelo una vez terminada su vigilancia, ahora entrando al vehículo y sentándose en el asiento de conductor.

–Entonces… ¿cómo va la cosa? –pregunto su compañero.

–Te lo digo, Rowan, parecen estar a solo unos minutos de perder todo el control que le queda.

–Vaya… oye, dime, ¿qué tan grande es esa familia otra vez?

–Veamos, contando con el sujeto que deberíamos tener en la base en cualquier momento… 13.

–Joder.

–Lo sé, ni siquiera yo le creía a Zachary cuando me lo dijo. -respondía Walter mientras encendía el vehículo, empezando a manejar por las frías y nevadas calles de Royal Woods, iluminadas por los diferentes postes de luz.

–Oye, viendo que aún tenemos tiempo, ¿qué te parece ir por un café mientras esperamos? No creo que vayamos a recibir algo por un buen rato, y solo será por un momento -sugirió Rowan.

–Pues… de acuerdo, de todos modos, necesito esa dosis diaria de cafeína. -sin ninguna oposición, Walter giró del manubrio del vehículo, yendo en dirección hacia la cafetería más cercana.

–Entonces… ¿nada del jefe aún? -preguntó Rowan.

–No, nada.

–Pues Zachary dijo que nos avisaría tan pronto el tipo llegara a la base, no sé qué debe estar haciéndolo tardar tanto.

–Hay que ser paciente, esto no es algo que se puede llevar a cabo en tiempo récord.

–Pues… supongo que tienes razón. Digo, probablemente deberían llegar en cualquier momento, aunque no es como si se hubieran topado con algún inconveniente en el camino… ¿no?

–Bueno, Rowan, ya sabes cómo va la cosa en su trabajo: nunca sabes lo que se te viene de frente hasta que ya es demasiado tarde. -explicaba el conductor mientras estacionaba la patrulla al frente del local, preparándose para salir. Rowan hacía lo mismo mientras hablaba de otro tema.

–Sabes, me sorprende lo fácil que está siendo todo esto del 'oficial falso.'

–Mientras que toda la ciudad de Royal Woods no se extrañe de la presencia de la nueva patrulla en la zona, todo debería ir bien. Recuerda, si alguien pregunta, solo somos otra transferencia temporal de Huntington Oaks. Además, que yo sepa de los reportes, apenas algo interesante sucede en esta ciudad, y cada uno va por su propio camino sin sospechar nada.

–Igual, ¿sabes que probablemente no tardarán en darse cuenta de que todo esto es una farsa, ¿no?

–Pues Zac parece saberlo, ya que me dijo que nos avisaría que pronto tendríamos que dejar la zona cuando nos lo pidiera para evitar problemas.

–¿Y dejar a la familia sin protección?, ¿por qué haríamos eso?

–Por alguna razón eso no me lo respondió, pero dijo que sabía lo que hacía, así que le dejaremos hacer lo suyo.

–¿Pero que si esto termina tan mal como-

–Rowan… -detuvo Walter a su preocupado compañero. –solo relájate, te preocupas demasiado. Recuerda, nuestro único trabajo por ahora es vigilar, nada más que eso, y no nos han encargado ninguna clase de trabajo sucio, así que recomendaría dejar de pensar en que tan mal puede terminar nuestra situación y mejor poner nuestra concentración en el presente, ¿de acuerdo? –después de unos segundos de silencio, Rowan afirmo y decidió seguir la sugerencia de su compañero mientras entraba por la puerta dentro al local.

Mientras tanto, Walter solo se preguntaba como estaría yendo todo al otro lado del estado.

…

 **Ciudad de Chicago, Illinois**

–Pareces saber algo de esta clase de heridas. –la chica notaba lo cuidadoso que Lynn era al encargarse de tratar un poco la herida en su brazo y hombro.

–Veras, cuando vives con una familia grande, debes estar preparado para cualquier cosa, incluso las heridas. Aunque ninguno de ellos ha recibido… esta clase de herida, he podido tratar con otros rasguños y moretones que no son tan diferentes. –explicaba el padre de familia mientras terminaba con las heridas del brazo de su compañera, ajustando la venda y arreglando la manga de su camisa.

–Y… brazo listo. No hubo problema, tan solo hizo falta un poco de ''Lynn-genio'' para poder arreglarlo, jeje… ¿entiendes? –la chica no rio nada… pero solo dio una pequeña y corta sonrisa.

El padre procedió a revisar el hombro de su compañera, intentando remover lentamente el vendaje adhesivo que se había puesto en un apuro devuelta en el taller de Janesville. Hace no mucho que dejaron el lugar atrás, ahora encontrándose dentro del vehículo escondido debajo de un puente en la gran ciudad de Chicago. No era el sitio más limpio o brillante que habían encontrado, pero serviría por el breve momento en que se estarían ocultando, ya que su pequeña aventura en Janesville definitivamente habría llamado la atención de todo el estado.

Mientras Lynn trataba sus heridas con algunos objetos del botiquín de primeros auxilios que trajeron del taller, Evelyn no podía evitar pensar en un detalle que había notado de su compañero. Tal vez no era su imaginación, pero Lynn parecía haber conseguido algo de valor devuelta en la ciudad. Que no se hubiera congelado de terror al empezar el tiroteo le había parecido algo notable, como el hecho de que su compañero hubiera podido atacar a otro sujeto encapuchado armado frente a frente sin quedarse completamente paralizado. Además, que pudiera manejar bajo presión, tomando el lugar de ella en el volante mientras toda clase de locura sucedía alrededor, le confirmaba lo bien que había controlado su situación.

–Oye… no estuviste tan mal ahí atrás. –el hombre tratando la herida no entendía lo que escuchaba.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Me refiero a que hiciste un buen trabajo manejando toda la situación en la ciudad… ¿qué fue lo que paso? –la pregunta había surtido efecto a su compañero. Lo sabía porque notaba como Lynn se había dejado de mover por unos momentos.

–Sabes… pensé en lo que me dijiste al salir del motel, ya sabes, sobre lo que hice y que jamás volvería a ver a mi familia si no hubiera hecho algo con ese sujeto del motel. –la chica lo admitía, ese no había sido el mejor comentario que le había dado antes de que todo siguiera descontrolándose.

–De verdad lamento habértelo dicho de ese modo, creo que-

–No, no, está bien, de hecho… tenías razón. Si no hubiera hecho algo, al quedarme helado como una paleta de hielo, probablemente no estaríamos aquí hablando entre los dos, y… bueno, tampoco volvería a ver al resto de mi familia.

–Debes extrañarlos mucho.

–No tienes ni la menor idea… de hecho, es curioso, jamás creí que terminaría extrañando el caos de mi hogar.

–No me imagino lo que debe ser vivir en un lugar tan lleno como tu casa.

–Te acostumbras, pero ¿qué más te puedo decir? Son mi familia, mi responsabilidad, dependen de mí y de lo que yo haga por ellos, y lo aprecian. -explicaba el padre mientras terminaba de ajustar la camisa de su compañera y volvía a su posición normal en su asiento. -He estado hablando con ellos durante estos últimos días, y no he dejado de pensar en ellos… de verdad los extraño. –al padre prosiguió a sacar dos delgados objetos de su bolsillo. Más específicamente, dos fotos que había estado llevando con él durante todo este tiempo viajando.

–Aunque ya te he hablado de ellos, creo que no te he mostrado como se ven.

Evelyn de verdad no lo veía necesario, pero el señor Loud opinaba lo contrario, dándole la primera foto a su compañera. La chica podía ver la imagen de un hombre con mucho pelo al lado de una mujer de pelo largo rubio sentados en lo que parecía ser, juzgando por la decoración, una cafetería británica. Los dos parecían estar pasando un buen rato.

–Ella es Rita, mi esposa.

–¿Ese eres tú al de al lado? –a la chica se le hacía algo complicado reconocer a su compañero con… tal peinado.

–Jeje, si, créelo o no esta calvicie no siempre fue parte de mí. En fin, los dos hemos estado juntos desde hace mucho tiempo, y aún lo estamos. -lo admitía, se veían como una buena e inseparable pareja. Le parecía un milagro que, aún con una vida tan agitada, los dos siguieran juntos sin haber perdido la cabeza por completo.

¿Vida amorosa? Ella apenas tenía tiempo para algo tan trivial como eso, le era una pérdida de tiempo. Lo más cercano que tuvo de una "relación amorosa" (si le pudo llamar así) fue con ese sujeto millonario propietario del pent-house de Nueva York. Admitía no sentir la menor pena por haberlo tirado del último piso durante esa noche. De hecho, se sintió algo satisfactorio, el tipo era un imbécil de todos modos.

–Los dos pasamos por muchos buenos momentos, especialmente con los niños. -le siguió contando Lynn mientras le pasaba la segunda foto. -Solo míralos, son un caso especial, ¿no?

Los miraba, y no podía negar que su compañero tenía razón. Un niño peliblanco de alrededor de once años se encontraba en el medio de un patio, desesperado por el desorden que intentaba controlar a su alrededor proveniente de 10 chicas haciendo un sinfín de diferentes cosas. Tan solo dos palabras se le venían a la mente para describir aquella imagen: caos total.

–Esta foto fue un regalo que nos dieron el día de mi aniversario con Rita. Mi hijo, Lincoln, fue el de la idea.

–Lincoln es el niño de pelo blanco, ¿no?

–Sip, y el único en la familia.

–Y el resto de las chicas deben ser sus hermanas.

–Correcto. –la castaña solo siguió mirando la curiosa foto mientras el padre le enseñaba las identidades del resto, desde la mayor y algunas veces hostil Lori, hasta la pequeña e inofensiva Lily.

Entonces… este era el niño en el medio y sus tantas hermanas del que le hablo el padre hace tiempo. No se imaginaba por lo que tenía que pasar el niño en la casa, cada día teniendo que sobrevivir en un (al menos no tan mortal) campo de batalla. Ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco se había imaginado como seria ser parte de una familia tan grande. ¿Hermanos? Nunca tuvo. Fue hija única, parte de una pequeña familia viviendo en un barrio en alguna parte del estado de Maryland. Mentiría si dijera que nunca hubiera deseado tener algún hermano, pero para el oficial Jackson y su esposa, Catherine, una niña fue suficiente.

Puede que el pequeño grupo de tres no hubiera sido la más grande, o la más perfecta. Para cualquiera, la familia Richards solo fue otro grupo común y corriente. Pero para la una vez pequeña Evelyn, lo fueron todo; y para Lynn, la familia Loud también debia serlo.

–Es… una bonita familia. –no pudo evitar mencionar la chica al ver ambas fotos a la vez, pasándoselas al padre una vez terminada la vista.

–Y eso no lo puedo negar. -decía Lynn mientras devolvía las fotos a su bolsillo. -Sabes, admito que algunas veces parece como si estuviera a punto de perder la cabeza, ya sabes, por todo lo que sucede en casa. Pero no puedo enojarme con ellos. Los quiero, y haría lo que fuera por ellos.

El silencio reinó dentro del vehículo por un tiempo, con el padre mirando hacia la distancia por la ventana, mientras la chica solo se le ocurría decir una simple y pequeña cosa.

–Oye… gracias.

–¿Eh?

–Gracias… ya sabes, por todo lo que has hecho hoy, especialmente salvándome de una fea situación dos veces seguidas en una misma noche. -explicaba la chica mientras encendía el auto. -En verdad te debo una grande.

–Vaya… pues… no sé qué decir, jeje… no hay problema. –dijo el padre con una sonrisa mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad, como lo hizo la chica antes de poner en marcha el vehículo. Sin decir nada, Evelyn le dio el viejo reproductor de música devuelta al padre, quien no tardo en ponérselo. Esto al menos lo calmaría por un tiempo.

La chica llevo el carro por las calles menos transitadas a esta temprana hora. Ella sabía cuales caminos tomar y que lugares evitar, después de todo, ella vivía en esta ciudad. El apartamento en donde vivía no estaba demasiado lejos. Hubiera llevado a Lynn ahí, pero tenía ya tenía un destino puesto y una misión en progreso que terminar.

Vivir en el apartamento costaba, no mucho, pero costaba. La paga que recibía de su puesto en el complejo de Grayson, a tan solo diez minutos de donde vivía, era al menos aceptable, y era lo suficiente para poder pagar su estancia y sus compras necesarias. Pero el trabajo en la agencia le solía ofrecer más de lo que usualmente ganaba en un año, y no hacía falta hablar de lo que podía llegar a conseguir con los ahorros. Así que, tras un largo tiempo fuera de servicio, y tras dejar atrás el mal recuerdo de su última misión, lo último que haría sería negar la oferta de trabajo que decidió aceptar no hace mucho para al menos hacer algo extra para su propio gusto… y eso casi le había costado la vida a un simple sujeto que solo buscaba lo mejor para él y su familia, a la misma vez que le daba un ataque cardiaco a más de un familiar.

Mentiría si no admitía tener algo de culpa formándose dentro de ella.

Entendía perfectamente las reacciones que debía estar causando ahora mismo en la familia y el caos que debía estar provocando.

Ella también había pasado por algo como esto hace mucho.

Bien recordaba aquel día que fue llamada a la oficina del rector mientras se encontraba intentando resolver aquel problema de tarea en clase de matemática. Bien recordaba aquellos largos pasillos por los que había caminado hasta llegar al cuarto indicado. Bien recordaba el destrozado rostro del rector Wilson al entrar a su oficina, notando a dos oficiales parados al lado, y como el viejo hombre intentaba mantener su postura al verla. Bien recordaba su sombrío tono al decirle cuanto lo sentía… cuanto lo lamentaba.

Pero más que todo, bien recordaba cómo había recibido la noticia de como su hogar había sido convertido en cenizas por el fuego, como sus padres jamás lograron salir, y como terminaría siendo internada en un hogar de cuidados poco tiempo después: con temor.

El alegre mundo alrededor de ella había sido completamente destruido en un solo día.

Al menos así pensaba que se deberían estar sintiendo los Loud ahora mismo, con temor. Temor de lo que debía haberle sucedido al querido miembro, y de lo que el futuro tendría preparado para todos ellos desde ahora en adelante. Para ahora ya debieron haber recibido alguna clase de noticia del Lynn, pero el aviso de su desaparición no haría nada para quitar aquel temor, solo lo combinaría con confusión. Y esa no eran cosas que en verdad querías combinar. Apostaba que el control ya se debía de haber perdido en algún momento sobre la morada Loud.

Pero, a diferencia con su familia, la cosa con los Loud no acababa en tragedia. No aún. Mientras más rápido se encargará de Lynn, y mientras más rápido se pudieran encargar de quienes estuvieran detrás de todo esto, mejor para todos.

Y mientras que nada sucediera durante el último tramo que tendría que recorrer para llegar a la base, mucho mejor para ella. Ya se encontraba saliendo de la ciudad, y no paso mucho hasta que pudiera llegar a la zona exterior de granjas y campos cubiertos de una extendida capa de nieve. Si su recuerdo del mapa no le fallaba, solo debía tomar una vuelta por una clase de camino despejado de nieve hasta llegar a su destino: una clase de almacén abandonado. Bien sabia ella adonde se dirigía, pero el recién despertado Lynn no tenía ni la menor idea de donde se encontraba.

–Oye… un momento, ¿adónde vamos?

–Tranquilo, estamos cerca de la base. –eventualmente, el abandonado almacén no tardó en hacerse presente tras unos segundos después.

–¿Hablas de ese gran, sucio, y tétrico almacén en frente de nosotros?

–Oye, vas a estar bien, tienes mi palabra. –aseguro la chica mientras parqueaba al lado del local. Los dos no tardaron en levantarse de sus puestos, saliendo del vehículo mientras alguien se hacía presente a la entrada del lugar.

–Te tomaste tu tiempo. -un hombre de barba corta le decía a la chica mientras caminaba hacia su dirección. Una sonrisa no tardó en formarse en su rostro a la misma vez que lo mismo pasaba con la chica, quien no tardo en reconocerlo. Aunque no era lo suyo, darle un abrazo fue lo que hizo una vez se le acerco.

–Zac… por Dios, ¡mírate! ¿cuánto ha pasado? -la última vez que lo vio, no recordaba haberle visto la barba crecida.

–Me temo que mucho. Y de mucho tenemos que hablar aún. -respondía su compañero mientras regresaba el abrazo, separándose unos momentos después.

–Oigan, disculpen, ¿interrumpo algo? –y justo llegaba el patriarca Loud, confundido con lo que pasaba.

–Ah, tú debes ser Lynn.

–Pues sí, eso es-… un momento, ¿cómo sabes eso?

–Digamos que los he estado siguiéndolos por un tiempo. Se lo explicare mejor en otro momento, ahora síganme. –el dúo empezó a seguir a Zachary, quien ahora los guiaba hacía una parte abandonada dentro del edificio mientras el hombre se introducía él mismo a Lynn. No tardaron en llegar a uno de los cuartos, donde el informante removió algunos escombros del suelo, dejando a la vista una trampilla, procediendo a levantarla y dejando a la chica ir primero. Llegando el turno de Lynn, este parecía tener algunas… dudas, al ver el camino que debía tomar. Los otros dos no tardaron en notarlo.

–¿Miedo de las alturas, o de la oscuridad?

–No, no, nada de eso, es solo que… creo que sería mejor si supiera en qué clase de agujero me estoy metiendo.

–Solo confía en nosotros Lynn, estarás bien. –aunque aún se le veía dudoso, Lynn siguió delante, bajando por las escaleras hasta que el turno le llego al informante, quien cerro la trampilla una vez se aseguró de mantener la entrada lo suficientemente bien escondida. Al pisar el suelo, Lynn notó el pasillo frente a él y procedió a seguir a los dos por el camino una vez bajaron. El trio no tardó en llegar a la puerta de metal al final, siendo abierta por el informante tras poner un simple código en el panel de seguridad de al lado, dejándolos entrar a la base. Los tres entraron al salón con diferentes pasillos, oficinas, y cuartos extendidos por el lugar mientras algunos de los trabajadores solo seguían con lo suyo, probablemente ya avisados de la venida de la chica y los demás.

Lynn no era el único viendo el lugar por primera vez, Evelyn estaba igual de interesada como él lo estaba. Cuando trabajó para la agencia hace seis años atrás, este lugar no era más que solo otro edificio destinado a ser demolido. Pero la agencia, por alguna clase de milagro económico, de algún modo consiguió el terreno. Para ella eso era curioso, sabiendo el bajo presupuesto que la agencia algunas veces llegaba a tener… bah, que más daba. Mientras que la base tuviera al menos algún lugar disponible para poder descansar un tiempo, nada importaba.

–Bienvenidos. –y ahí estaba el jefe con su traje negro, tal como Evelyn lo había visto en el aeropuerto hace unos días.

–Buenos días, jefe –respondieron la chica y el informante.

–Es bueno verlos por aquí, especialmente a usted. –dijo el hombre mientras le extendía su mano al padre, quien no tardo en devolver el saludo.

–Un gusto, señor…

–K, solo llámeme así por ahora.

–Un gusto… ¿K? Bueno, da igual. –ignoro Lynn el curioso nombre. –Antes que nada, quisiera agradecer todo lo que han estado haciendo por mí, ya saben, lo de mantenerme seguro y todo, pero también… esperen, no me estarán cobrando por esta seguridad, ¿verdad?

–¿Qué? No, no. Para nada señor Loud, este es solo nuestro trabajo. –tuvo que aclarar Zachary, antes de que el jefe siguiera hablando.

–Precisamente, y no tiene por qué agradecernos. Ahora, necesito que venga conmigo, le hablare de lo que estaremos haciendo y lo que nuestra agencia está haciendo por usted y su familia ahora mismo.

–¿Estarán bien?

–Eso se lo puedo asegurar. Ahora, acompáñeme por favor, necesitamos hacerle algunas preguntas. -Lynn no tardó en entrar al cuarto indicado por el jefe, quien notó la presencia de la chica.

–Oye, ¿hay algo más que necesites?

–Nada más por el momento, Eve, ve a tomar un descanso, -le dijo mientras entraba al otro cuarto. -te lo mereces.

Y con eso, la puerta de la oficina del Konrad fue cerrada.

La chica parada en frente del cuarto solo dio un largo suspiro de alivio.

Después de una eternidad, Evelyn finalmente había acabado con su tarea. Finalmente lo había logrado. Había vuelto a la base mientras protegía al mismo sujeto que no debería estar presente aquí, ni siquiera debería estar respirando ahora mismo, pero he aquí se encontraba hablando con su jefe mientras el rescate de su familia se encontraba en progreso. Misión cumplida. Ahora le daba igual, estaba algo agotada como para seguir pensando en el resto. Se dirigiría al cuarto de descanso si pudiera, pero el banco en el pasillo en el que se acababa de sentar la mantendría quieta por un tiempo.

–¿Te importa si me siento aquí? –usualmente la compañía era algo que no necesitaría en este momento, pero no podía decir nada en contra de la presencia del mismo sujeto informático que la había estado ayudando desde hace una semana, sobre todo cuando traía una bolsa de papel en su mano. Ni siquiera había notado cuando se fue de su lado.

–Se mi honorable invitado. -eso era todo lo que Zachary necesitaba escuchar para poder proseguir a sentarse al lado de la chica.

–Oye, solo mira lo que te traje. -su compañero le dio la bolsa de papel, teniendo dentro de esta uno de los alimentos favoritos de la chica.

–Un sándwich de mermelada de fresa. Se lo mucho que te gusta, considéralo como un regalo de bienvenida devuelta.

–Zac… ¿te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que te quiero ahora mismo?

–Oh Evie, me halagas. –dijo burlescamente su compañero. -No es nada, igual merecías algo por tu trabajo, nuestro cliente definitivamente no mandara ni un centavo a tu cuenta después de todo esto.

–Ni siquiera lo hubiera hecho de todos modos, aun si acababa con… bueno, ya sabes quién. -la chica empezó a comer mientras su compañero volvía la vista a la puerta cerrada de la oficina, no alcanzando a escuchar lo que se su jefe le hablaba a Lynn al otro lado.

–Oye, ¿crees que el tipo se crea todo esto de la "agencia de espías" y todo eso que me dijiste?

–Pues lo creyó cuando estaba conmigo, seguro seguirá haciéndolo mientras no vayamos en mucho detalle con él.

–Parece alguien bueno.

–Lynn es un simple tipo, un buen hombre, nada fuera de lo normal. Es solo que al pobre le toco pasar por la peor semana de su vida. –explicaba mientras le daba otro mordisco a su emparedado.

–Entonces… ¿me recuerdas por qué querías traerlo aquí?

–Pues, viste lo desesperados que los otros estaban por darle una buena tunda a Lynn, ¿no? -el informante afirmo. –Entonces pensaba que, si tanto lo querían, entonces sería mejor si nosotros nos lo quedábamos, así haremos que esos imbéciles salgan de donde estén y así tendremos una mejor vista de lo que nos enfrentamos.

–Entonces… ¿lo estamos usando como carnada?

–Pues… bueno, aunque técnicamente es carnada… es una que preferiría mantener a salvo. Digo, no lo quiero sacar afuera con un gran cartel de neón que diga 'DISPARAME.'' Después de todo, no creo que esa sea la mejor manera de agradecerle al tipo que te salvo la vida… dos veces.

No le sorprendió ver a Zachary confundido por aquel ultimo comentario, decidió mostrarle ambas heridas recibidas durante las últimas horas.

–Joder, Evie, ¡¿qué diablos te pasó?!

–Que, ¿esto? Son solo rasguños que unos locos me dieron devuelta en la ciudad, nada más. Los rasguños del brazo se sanarán, y el disparo en el hombro no fue tan grave, al menos no lo recibí directo en la espalda o en mi cabeza. –volvió a cubrirse las heridas tras explicar. -Te digo, Zac, si no hubiera sido por las repentinas apariciones del hombre hablando con nuestro jefe ahora mismo… creo que estaríamos en una posición muy diferente, y fea.

–Vaya… creo le debemos más de una cerveza.

–Hablando del tema, solo hay algo que me extraña… me pregunto porque el ultimo loco simplemente no acabo conmigo cuando pudo.

–¿Por qué no lo hizo?

–Eso no lo sé aún… pero creo que preferiría concentrarme mejor en el hecho que el tipo sabía mi nombre cuando me lo encontré. -Evelyn sabía que su compañero daría esa cara de sorpresa una vez le mencionara el pequeño detalle. -Sí, lo escuchaste bien, el tipo sabe mi nombre.

–¡Pero… joder! Yo… digo, ¡¿cómo lo supo?!

–Eso es algo que necesito que me ayudes a investigar con cuidado. Mira, esto sonará loco, hasta yo lo admito, pero me temo que tengamos alguna clase de filtración en algún lado; y eso solo presenta una cosa para nosotros: graves problemas. -Zachary se recostó en su asiento mientras procesaba lo que escuchaba. El tipo no reaccionó hasta pasados unos segundos después.

–Bien… de acuerdo… haré lo que pueda para ver lo que encuentro. Informes, cámaras, o grabaciones de estas últimas horas, cualquiera de esas cosas me debería ayudar.

–Excelente. Por cierto, también sería mejor si hablaras de esto con Konrad tan pronto puedas. Créeme, esto podría ser demasiado importante como para dejarlo archivado en asuntos menores.

–Tranquila, de eso yo me haré cargo. -le aseguro Zachary mientras intentaba calmarse otra vez. Al terminar de hablar, notó como su compañera bostezaba un poco mientras arrugaba la pequeña bolsa de papel en sus manos, convirtiéndola en una bola.

–¿Cansada? -preguntó Zachary, intentando cambiar de tema.

–¿Quién, yo?, ¿cansada?, ¿le hablas a la chica que estuvo trabajando durante toda una semana, sobrevivió dos ataques seguidos, y mantuvo a un sujeto protegido sin quitarle el ojo durante la mayoría de su tiempo sin parpadear? …nah, no estoy cansada. -respondió antes de intentar arrojar la bola de papel a un cesto cercano… fallando el tiro al caer la bola al suelo.

–Claro… como digas, solo ve a dormir.

–Lo que digas, "mama." -dijo burlescamente Evelyn mientras se levantaba y retiraba. La chica usaría uno de los cuartos de descanso que recientemente había abierto sus puertas para al menos recuperar algo del sueño perdido. Zac esperaba que las recientemente puestas camillas fueran lo suficientemente cómodas para ella y para el padre Loud, quien finalmente tendría algo de descanso una vez el jefe terminara de hablar con él.

Ella y Lynn podían descansar cuanto quisieran.

Zachary, por el otro lado, aún tenía mucho que hacer, terminar… y mucho que organizar.

Se supone que esta sería la parte en donde le hablaría a los dos vigilantes en la ciudad, pero la advertencia que supuestamente recibiría hace tiempo no había llegado aún, así que…

'' _Bueno… al parecer si habría un cambio de planes después de todo.''_

…

 **Estación policial, Janesville**

–Señor, en verdad agradecería si pudiera cooperar conmigo… ¡comenzando con quitarse esa bolsa de hielo de su frente de una buena vez!

–En verdad no hace falta, en serio, me encuentro bien como para-

–No me venga con excusas, ahora quítese la bolsa ahora mismo antes de que yo mismo tenga que hacerlo por usted y por las malas. -Hurst irritadamente rodó los ojos, obligado a seguir las ordenes de la enfermera atendiéndolo mientras se encontraba sentado en una camilla.

Para él, toda esta revisión médica era un completo desperdicio de tiempo.

Hace poco que su equipo había sido movilizado a la más cercana estación de policía de su posición en la ciudad, siendo revisados por diferentes equipos médicos mientras una gran multitud de personas se empezaba a reunir en aquella plaza donde el caos estuvo presente no hace mucho. Asumía que todo tipo de reportero ya se encontraba en el área, metiendo sus narices en todos los lugares posibles. Con dos ataques en una noche, cada uno sucediendo no tan lejos del otro, el público no tardaría en hacerse toda clase de pregunta.

Pero responderlas no sería su problema, ni el de su equipo por el momento, y agradecía que ese fuera el caso. Lynn, por el otro lado, era y seguiría siendo un problema, y él y su equipo harían lo posible para volver a encontrar su rastro… bueno, lo 'harían' si tan solo la enfermera pudiera terminar con esa condenada revisión de una buena vez.

–¿Nervioso por una visita al doctor? –bromeaba su compañera pelirroja al entrar al cuarto donde se encontraba, al parecer su revisión había terminado más rápido de lo usual. Suertuda.

–No empieces, Alice.

–Vamos, no me digas que temes visitar al doctor.

–Para tu querida información, voy a la clínica cada mes para revisar mi buen y estable estado.

–¿Y porque la cara larga entonces? No me digas que te pones así solo porque no te darán ningún dulce después de terminar. –rio un poco su compañera mientras él solo suspiraba.

Afortunadamente la enfermera no tardo otro minuto más en cubrir la herida en su frente con una venda una vez tratado correctamente. Hubiera deseado mejor mantener la bolsa de hielo, pero se conformaría con esto.

–¿Lo ve? Eso no fue tan malo. –respondía la enfermera mientras guardaba algunos de sus objetos. Antes de que Hurst pudiera responderle, la mujer había sacado una pequeña golosina de su bolsillo, tomando la mano del hombre y dejándosela en esta.

–¿Ahora si está feliz? –dijo la enfermera, forzando una sonrisa, antes de salir del cuarto. La pelirroja intentaba hacer todo lo posible para mantener una risa mientras su jefe simplemente intentaba procesar lo que había acabado de pasar.

–Alice… desde ahora en adelante, no hablaremos de-

–Ben tiene que saber de esto. -ignoró la chica a su jefe con una sonrisa burlona mientras se retiraba del cuarto, dejando al hombre solo en el cuarto.

Hurst lo sabía. Sabía que uno de estos días perdería la paciencia por completo y terminaría-

'' **¿Hola? Señor Hurst, ¿me copia?''** –toda clase de pensamiento que tenía en mente fue reemplazado por sorpresa. Para Hurst, escuchar nuevamente la voz de Marie por su transmisor era un alivio después de que su llamada con ella fuera repentinamente cortada hace poco.

–Marie, ¿eres tú? Joder ¿qué demonios sucedió?, ¿te encuentras bien?

'' **Lamento el corte, no fue nada grave, le aseguro que me encuentro sana y salva por el momento. La situación se encuentra bajo control, solo se trató de un pequeño incidente causado por- "**

" _ **Eh… Lisa, ¿crees que podamos adelantar esto?**_ –Hurst había estado hablando lo suficiente con Marie como para saber bien que esa no había sido ella. Quien había hablado al otro lado pareció ser una clase de chico, uno que no recordaba haber escuchado antes.

–Espera… ¿quién es ese y-… un momento, ¿Lisa? -la única respuesta que recibió del otro lado de la línea fue un largo suspiro.

" **Tendrá que disculparme por esto, creo que necesitare explicar- ''**

'' _**¿Crees? Déjame corregirte: 'DEBES,' o si no yo misma tendré que hacerlo por ti.''**_ -otra voz, diferente a la anterior. Parecía ser otra chica, sonaba ruda. Hurst ahora juraba escuchar diferentes voces provenientes del fondo, al parecer respondiendo con algo de hostilidad al último comentario.

'' _**¡Hola señor ley! ¿Usted sabe dónde está papa?"**_ -y otra chica, esta vez con una voz más… inocente que la anterior.

–¿Que?... ¿señor ley?... Marie, ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! –otro largo suspiro, seguido de una orden de silencio de parte de "Marie," fue escuchado al otro lado de la línea.

'' **Bien, señor Hurst, para evitar algún malentendido, comenzaremos desde el principio: mi nombre es Lisa, Lisa Marie Loud, y la muchedumbre que está escuchando en el fondo es… mi familia.''**

Lisa 'Marie' Loud…

Curioso, pensaba Hurst, sabiendo ahora de donde había provenido el sobrenombre de… un segundo… ese nombre y apellido… ¿No mencionaba el informe de Lynn y su familia algo sobre a una niña con ese…

Hurst no tardó en conectar toda clase de punto en su mente.

–Alto, espera… ¿Lisa "Loud?'', ¿eres hija de Lynn Loud?

'' **Precisamente.''**

" _ **Y no es la única, ¿no le parece eso 'Lynn'teresante? Jeje, ¿entiende? ...pero no, en serio, será mejor que nos diga todo lo que sabe."**_ -ahí entró otra joven voz en el fondo, otra chica. Una clase de suspiros irritados no tardaron en seguirle al chiste hecho por la chica.

Primero: si, Hurst entendió el juego de palabras… y no le causaba gracia.

Segundo, y ahora que se lo preguntaba: ¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo la familia Loud al otro lado de la línea?!

–De acuerdo, ya está, ¡tiempo fuera! -su exclamación trajo silencio total al otro lado. - ¡¿Se puede saber que está sucediendo?!

Antes de que Lisa pudiera decir algo, la hermana mayor ya se le había adelantado.

" _ **Creo que la razón por la que nosotros decidimos llamarle ya debe serle literalmente clara.''**_ –más clara que el agua, pensaba Hurst al escuchar otra nueva voz. De todas las ultimas, esta parecía ser mayor que el resto.

Ya veía… esto se trataba de una confundida familia que solo deseaba saber algo del miembro perdido. Algo le decía que darles un simple ''hacemos lo posible'' no haría mucho para calmarlos, tendría que explicar todo. Además, creía que la familia Loud debía tener al menos algo de derecho de saber cómo se encontraba el patriarca… aunque ese sería un problema.

–De acuerdo, creo que yo también empezare desde el principio: mi nombre, si su hermana ya les explicó, es Raymond Hurst. Yo y mi equipo de investigación hemos estado haciendo todo lo posible por intentar encontrar a su padre; y su hermana, Mar-… quiero decir, Lisa, ha estado haciendo su parte en toda la búsqueda. Afortunadamente, logramos hacer contacto con su padre no hace mucho. Desafortunadamente, acabamos de perder todo rastro disponible, pero su hermana y nosotros hemos estado haciendo lo posible por intentar reubicarlo hasta ahora que… bueno, ustedes entraron. –el hombre alcanzo a escuchar algunas quejas al otro lado, sabiendo que la familia no tomaría bien la repentina perdida de contacto con el señor Loud. Preferiría dejar la explicación hasta ahí, evitando entrar en detalle con respecto a lo sucedido en la pequeña ciudad no hace mucho.

'' _**¿Podemos ayudarlos con algo?''**_ La idea proveniente del chico al otro lado le trajo muchas clases de dudas.

–Miren, esto no-

'' _ **Viejo, por favor, ¡deje que hagamos algo!''**_ –y ahí entraba otra voz más, de las… ¿siete?, ¿ocho que ya había contado? Al parecer el reporte de Lynn no mentía, la familia si era grande.

–Miren, con todo respeto, no creo que-

'' **Señor Hurst, perdone por interrumpirlo, pero… créame cuando le digo que, no importa lo que haga o diga, mi familia no se quedara sin hacer nada.''** -intentó razonar Lisa.

'' _ **Y literalmente tiene toda la razón. Si hay una posibilidad de que papa siga vivo, entonces queremos hacer todo lo posible para encontrarlo.''**_ –las voces de apoyo al otro lado se hicieron presentes tan pronto la mayor terminara de hablar.

–Escúchenme bien, esto no es nada seguro, y no-

El cuarto en donde toda la familia estaba presente fue rápidamente llenado de diferentes clases de alegaciones, afirmaciones, y aseguraciones. Demasiadas. Hurst apenas llegaba a procesar lo que cada uno decía a la vez. No podía distinguir ninguna voz entre toda la charla. El agente podía soportar a sus dos compañeros cuando los dos se hacían molestos algunas veces… pero esto era otro nivel. No tardaría mucho tiempo para que eventualmente tuviera que decir cualquier cosa para poder detener el ruido del otro lado.

'' _ **Señor, solo queremos ayudar a encontrar a papa, y simplemente necesitamos que usted nos deje ayudar en cualquier cosa, no importa lo pequeño que sea.''**_ -pedía la chica comediante, antes de que el chico respondiera.

'' _ **Y no se preocupe, prometemos tener mucho cuidado, ¿cierto chicas?''**_ –el resto de la familia afirmo con el niño. Hurst simplemente no dijo nada por un tiempo. Después de unos largos segundos y de pensarlo bien, el agente finalmente respondió.

–Lo lamento, pero ustedes no harán nada. -las duras alegaciones no tardaron en llegar del otro lado. –Escúchenme, esto es algo complicado, y ustedes no…

'' _ **Tu mejor escúchame bien, ¡excusa de investigador!''**_ –empezó a decir la chica ruda que escucho antes, al parecer no tomando bien la respuesta. - _ **''Agradece que tú y yo no estemos en una misma habitación, ¡o yo misma estaría arreglándote tu pequeña cabeza de chorlito para hacerte reconsiderar!''**_

'' _ **Espera, ¡Lynn! ¡¿Qué haces?!''**_ –Hurst podía escuchar algo de conmoción al otro lado. Algo estaba siendo movido a la fuerza al otro lado, posiblemente el monitor. Si la chica no tenía cuidado-

'' _ **Pues ahora te dejare saber algo: ¡nosotros podríamos hacer un mucho mejor trabajo buscando a papa, y ni siquiera los necesitaríamos a ustedes, montón de-''**_

'' **Lynn, ¡cuidado con el siste- ''** –fue demasiado tarde para escuchar la advertencia de Lisa. Otra agitación del monitor fue hecha otra vez y-

Conexión perdida… otra vez.

…Lo que faltaba.

…

 **Hospital Life Valley, Madison, Wisconsin**

Piso cinco, cuarto E-03, este era el lugar que Tobías buscaba.

El viejo hombre caminando a un paso rápido por el pasillo del hospital se le veía nervioso, había estado en ese estado desde que aquella ambulancia hubiera llevado a su hermano al hospital más cercano. Las horas pasaron desde entonces, sin recibir alguna clase de información de Timothy hasta hace media hora que finalmente pudo localizar a su hermano gracias a la llamada telefónica del hospital. No tardó otro minuto más en salir del complejo una vez recibió su necesaria información, dejando a alguien más a cargo por el momento.

Se recordaba a si mismo que aprovecharía el tiempo que le quedaba antes del amanecer. Bien sabía lo que pasaría una vez saliera el sol: recibiría un sinfín de preguntas de toda clase de reportero de la prensa, trataría con todos los afectados, pasaría por interminables sesiones de interrogatorio, toda clase de demanda se le vendría encima, etc.

Esta definitivamente sería la semana más larga de su vida… y ni siquiera aún era lunes.

Pero toda clase de preocupación en su mente desapareció al ver a su hermano en la camilla tras pasar por la puerta del corredor. Ahí se encontraba acostado, con cables conectados en algunas partes de su cuerpo, extendiéndose hasta llegar a un monitor puesto al lado. Aun cuando se le veía algo agotado, el viejo herido aún tenía sus ojos abiertos, lo suficientemente como para ver quien había acabado de pasar por la puerta. El viejo presidente no tardó en ser el primero en tomar la palabra.

–Ven aquí, hijo de-

–Oye, oye, tu lenguaje… recuerda lo que solía decir mama: ''El lenguaje sucio-

– -solo te trae prejuicio,'' lo recuerdo bien. –termino de hablar Tobías por su hermano. El viejo hombre en la cama no tardó en recibir el cuidadoso abrazo de su hermano, intentado no causar daño durante los próximos segundos que duro.

–¿Cómo te encuentras? -pregunto el viejo presidente un momento después mientras caminaba al sofá puesto a un lado del cuarto y se sentaba.

–Tan bien como tú después de tu sesión de ejercicio de los martes, pero con una pequeña reserva de energía aun en mí.

–¿Y cómo va la herida?

–Pues… no puedo decir que no duela, pero tampoco es la gran cosa, como ese incidente del ladrillo en la cabeza de papa. -el viejo hombre respondía, recordando aquel momento cuando uno de los bloques rojos cayó sobre el viejo Travis mientras revisaba la construcción de uno de los complejos. La presencia del casco amarillo en su cabeza fue lo que salvo al padre de una tragedia, pero no de un dolor de cabeza que duro por semanas.

–Aún recuerdo lo preocupada que estuvo mama cuando escucho lo que paso, y seguro también recuerdas que, desde entonces, ella no lo dejó salir otra vez de casa sin al menos llevar-

–El botiquín, un casco extra, y-

–La cruz de bolsillo. –los dos respondieron a la misma vez, no pudiendo evitar formar una sonrisa en sus rostros al recordar lo preocupada que María Grayson llegaba a ser con su esposo e hijos.

–Ella en verdad tardó en superarlo, ¿no? -Tobías afirmó con una sonrisa, como lo hacía su hermano, gozando recordar los viejos tiempos con su hermano.

Desafortunadamente, los eventos del presente no tardaron en tomar el lugar de los recuerdos pasados, con Timothy preguntando lo que su hermano ya sabía.

–¿Cuántos fueron? -el presidente suspiro antes de poderle responder a su hermano.

–Perdimos a treinta y seis personas, cuarenta y una de ellas están siendo tratados ahora mismo, algunas en este hospital, y tenemos a alguien perdido. -el viejo solo podía fijar su vista en el suelo mientras hablaba.

–¿Perdido?, ¿quién?

–Lynn Loud, la mano derecha de… ese inútil bueno para nada.

–¿Holloway? ¿el mismo sujeto de Michigan?

–Ese mismo bastardo. -afirmaba el presidente mientras parecía apretar más fuerte sus puños.

–Pero ¿qué hay de él?

–¿Puedes creer que James estuvo detrás de todos estos robos, amenazas, y ataques de estos últimos meses? De acuerdo a una clase de reporte que apareció de la nada por toda la red, el maldito estuvo trabajando en una clase de grupo extremista o algo parecido a eso. –Timothy solo pudo recostarse devuelta en la cama, fijando su vista en el techo mientras intentaba procesar lo que escuchaba de su hermano.

–De todas las personas en el mundo… tuvo que ser él. –Timothy se decía mientras se ajustaba en su camilla.

–La agencia de investigación está haciendo todo lo posible por buscarlo… solo espero que lo hagan sufrir por todo. –dijo el viejo con un tono venenoso en su voz.

Ambos no dijeron otra palabra por un tiempo, con Timothy prefiriendo dejar a su hermano calmarse hasta decidir cambiar de tema. Creía que era momento de reparar algo.

–Oye, mira, con respecto a lo que paso hace unos días en el comedor, solo quería decirte… lamento volver a traer el tema del contrato. Es solo que estaba algo nervioso por lo que sucedía en los otros estados, y en verdad yo solo quería mantener el negocio de papa seguro, yo-

–Tim… olvida todo eso, solo olvídalo, no fue tu culpa… al contrario, debería ser mía. Si tan solo hubiera sabido que esto pasaría…

–Tob, tu tampoco te empieces a culpar de eso. No teníamos idea de lo que sucedería, esto fue algo que no pudimos evitar.

–¿Por qué diablos no me culparía de esto?, ¿viste la cantidad de gente herida ahí afuera en los pasillos y en los cuartos? ¡Ninguno de ellos estaría ahí si tan solo me hubiera fijado en nuestra seguridad! ¡Esto definitivamente era evitable!

–Tob, cálmate, después de todo pusiste a más personal de seguridad en nuestros complejos. Hiciste lo que pudiste.

–¡Claro, y solo mira que buen trabajo hicieron al empezar a dispararle a la gente! ¡Maldita sea, ni siquiera esto nos sirvió! Joder, ni siquiera estamos a salvo de esto…

–Cálmate, hermano, estas-

–¡¿CÓMO PUEDO CALMARME CUANDO MI PROPIA MALDITA DECISION CASI TE MATA?!

A excepción del repetido pitido de la máquina, ningún otro ruido se hizo presente durante los próximos eternos segundos. El viejo en el sofá y el otro en la cama solo se podían mirar a sí mismos; el viejo herido solo miraba impresionado a su hermano mientras el presidente intentaba recuperar su aliento. Timothy rara vez había visto a su hermano de esta manera.

Tobías eventualmente volvió a respirar con normalidad, controlándose y volviendo su vista al suelo.

–Lo siento, no… no sé lo que paso.

–Tranquilo, está bien, todo-

–No, esto no está bien, nada está bien. -el viejo amargamente decía mientras reclinaba su espalda en el sofá. Ambos no volvieron a hablar por un largo rato, hasta…

–Sabes… antes de que se fuera, le prometí a papa que cuidaría de ti como él cuidaría de nosotros. Ya sabes como él solía ser con la familia.

–Siempre poniéndonos al frente antes que el resto.

–Exacto… y esa es una promesa que no planeo volver a romper. –dijo sin ninguna emoción el viejo mientras se paraba de su asiento y miraba por la ventana sin ninguna clase de reacción en su rostro. -Sé que papa me debe de estar gritando toda clase de obscenidad desde el otro lado por lo que pienso ahora, pero… por Dios, espero que me perdone por lo que haré. –Timothy simplemente no entendía lo que decía su hermano.

–¿De que estas hablando?

–Tim… tenemos que hablar de tu contrato.

…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Tiempo pasado? Mucho.**

 **¿Tiempo sin decir algo? Mucho.**

 **¿Disculpas que dar? Muchas, y de sobra.**

 **Creo que debo una explicación: me tuve que dar un descanso para despejar algo la cabeza y para concentrarme en otras cosas (incluidos proyectos separados que tengo en mente), además de tener que editar algunas partes en este capítulo y en el próximo.**

 **¿Mi error? No haber hecho alguna clase de aviso de esto (aunque ni siquiera sabía que iba a terminar dándome un descanso después de terminar el capítulo anterior).**

 **Mis más grandes disculpas por eso.**

 **Pero bueno, lo pasado esta en el pasado, el fic no está muerto, y yo sigo respirando… bueno, al menos por ahora.**

 **Sin ninguna otra cosa que decir, prosigamos a los comentarios:**

…

 **T10507: Aunque todo fue tranquilo aquí, las cosas están a punto de salirse de control. Gracias por el comentario, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia por el momento.**

…

 **Masteralan116: ''Faltaron explosiones.''**

… **Demonios, sabía que se me había olvidado añadir algo muy importante. En fin, tus disculpas son aceptadas, y ahora es tu turno de aceptar las mías.**

 **Los flashbacks van a seguir viniendo por un tiempo, y solo diré que la cosa no tomara un lindo giro.**

 **Esta clase de acción no será la última que veas durante la historia, nuestros protagonistas aún tendrán diferentes pruebas que pasar. Lo he dicho antes y lo diré otra vez: este será otro largo día.**

 **Ahora toda la familia sabe lo que sucede, y no bastara un simple ''no'' para detenerlas en su búsqueda del padre desde casa… aunque eso no va a durar mucho. Ya verás de lo que hablo.**

 **Créeme, el ''títere'' cortó sus propios hilos y empezó a caminar por sí mismo esa misma noche. Aún hay mucho que contar y explicar, pero todo a su tiempo.**

 **Una vez más, gracias por pasarte, me alegra que te haya gustado todo por el momento (también sé lo estrictos que pueden llegar a ser los profesores, ¡cuídate de ellos a toda costa!).**

 **¡Suerte con todo!**

…

 **AnonimousReader98: ¿Tu dando disculpas? Creo que la cosa debería ser al revés, debería ser 'yo' dando todas las disculpas ahora mismo (¿mis propias publicaciones están controlando el clima? …creo que me está gustando este poder).**

 **Las cosas en la ciudad se salieron de control, eso no se puede negar, pero no será el único lugar en donde el caos este presente.**

 **El pobre de Alfa recibió una dura tunda de parte de Lynn, pero ni eso podrá detenerlo de hacer su trabajo… ¿O sí? Tengo planes con Alfa, y ya pronto las veras.**

 **Los equipos alcanzaron a darse un descanso temporal, pero no faltara mucho para que tengan que levantarse de la cama otra vez para volver a entrar a un campo de batalla.**

 **Estas en lo cierto, los Louds seguirán aquí. Digo, esto se supone que es un fic de Loud House, no lo seria si ni aparecen la mayoría del tiempo.**

 **Sabes, técnicamente tienes razón con tu comentario: este es solo el comienzo de un largo día.**

 **Gracias por pasarte y por los deseos, lo mismo va para ti y tus proyectos.**

 **¡Suerte!**

…

 **También agradezco a todos por pasarse por aquí, espero que estén disfrutando de la historia. Y, una vez más, gracias por toda su paciencia.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, aquí es donde me despido por el momento y hago lo posible por continuar con el próximo capítulo (tengo la mayoría escrito, pero aun así no sé cuánto tardare en publicarlo).**

 **Nos veremos en otro momento.**


	12. Movilizaciones

– _Y entonces me dijo "Oye, Lynn, hiciste un muy buen trabajo, de verdad estamos agradecidos contigo." ¡Creo que le gusto como lo hice! –Hablaba entusiasmado el padre de familia por su móvil._

" _ **Cariño, estoy segura que Jay no miente al decirte eso, yo también apuesto que lo hiciste bien."**_

– _Jeje, gracias. -Respondió a su esposa, un poco alagado, mientras miraba devuelta a la apenas iluminada calle, esperando que el taxi llegara en cualquier momento. Estaba tardando mucho mas de lo normal. Se supone que ahora mismo debería estar en la cómoda sala de su casa, al tanto del resto de la familia, en vez de estar aquí sentado en una banca bajo la luz de un poste. ''Estaré ahí en poco tiempo,'' le dijo su conductor por la llamada. Eso fue una hora atrás. La noche ya estaba llegando rápido, y la luz del sol había desaparecido por completo, siendo reemplazado por la iluminación de los diferentes postes de luz extendiéndose por la calle. Aun con la poca batería que le quedaba en su móvil, Lynn aprovechaba a hablar con su esposa devuelta en casa, deseando haber llegado para entonces._

 _Por cada minuto que pasaba, caminar parecía ser una mejor opción que esperar otro largo minuto por el retrasado vehículo._

– _Entonces… ¿todo bien por ahí? De verdad lamento la tardanza, no se qué habrá sucedido._

" _ **No te preocupes, Albert y los niños han estado haciendo un buen trabajo cuidándome por el momento."**_ _-para Lynn, era bueno saber que al menos su esposa se encontraba en buenas (y numerosas) manos. Sabía que los chicos y su suegro sabrían que hacer en caso de que algún parto inminente. Ya no faltaba mucho para que la casa fuera expandida un poco mas con otras dos personas._

" _ **Ah, cariño, ¿te aseguraste de tener todo contigo? No habrás dejado algo adentro… otra vez."**_ _-preguntó Rita, esperando que su esposo no fuera a volver a cometer el mismo error de hace algunos días._

– _Claro, tengo todo aquí: el móvil, mi chaleco, mi billetera, mi-… -Quien lo hubiera dicho. Su esposa al parecer tenía razón después de todo._

" _ **Déjame adivinar: ¿el maletín?"**_

– _Pues… jeje, si… rayos, sabía que olvidaba algo. -dijo un embarazado Lynn al levantarse de la banca- Volveré a llamarte en un momento, ¿estarás bien? Una vez que termine creó que mejor iré corriendo devuelta a casa._

" _ **Claro que lo estaré, solo intenta llegar a tiempo para la cena."**_

– _Ok, ¡no me tardo! –Lynn guardo el móvil devuelta en su bolsillo y volvió por donde vino, al frente de las puertas del banco. Si tenía suerte, tal vez la aún podía encontrarlas-_

 _Cerrada… demasiado tarde para volver._

'' _Rayos.'' Pensó decepcionado Lynn al dejar de empujar y jalar la puerta sin dar resultado._

 _Debía haber otro modo de entrar… y, si Lynn bien recordaba, la había. Una ruta alterna se le vino a la cabeza, recordando la puerta trasera del edificio en donde había trabajado no hace mucho con una clase de teclado. Aún tenía en su cabeza el código puesto por él mismo para acceder al edificio, entrar sería pan comido. Lynn rodeó el complejo y encontró la puerta trasera al lado, encontrando el teclado..._

 _¿Apagado?_

 _Extraño, juraba que funcionaba perfectamente en la mañana al probarlo. Eso, y la puerta parecía haber quedado sin llave, permitiendo un acceso fácil a cualquiera. Lynn intentaba pensar en lo que sucedía, razonando que tal vez Pedro aún se encontraba dentro limpiando el resto de los baños y saldría por la puerta una vez terminara su servicio nocturno. Probablemente él se encargaría de cerrar todo cuando saliera y activaría el sistema_

 _Si, eso debía ser. Caso cerrado. Basta de preocupaciones, hora de seguir con lo suyo._

 _El padre entró al edificio por la puerta, pasando por un corto pasillo hasta llegar a la gran sala principal del lugar. Aún en la oscuridad, podía distinguir un poco por donde caminaba gracias a la brillante luz proveniente de la luna filtrada por las ventanas. Llegar al otro lado de la sala hacia las escaleras no fue cosa difícil…_

 _Ahora que lo pensaba, entrar estaba siendo fácil. Demasiado._

 _Había olvidado por completo los diferentes sensores de movimiento y sistemas láseres de seguridad que también había instalado. ¿Cómo es que la alarma no había saltado aún? Y, ahora que lo notaba, se supone que las cámaras en los rincones de la sala deberían estar prendidas, pero la falta de luz proveniente de los sensores de movimiento, puestos en los dispositivos, le decían otra cosa. ¿Habría hecho algo mal al instalar el sistema y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta?, ¿era posible que el edificio estuviera en grave peligro por su culpa?_

 _No, no, eso no podía ser. A Pedro probablemente también se le había asignado con activar todo el sistema de ese mismo sector una vez terminara de trabajar, eso al menos explicaría porque la alarma no había estado sonando repetidamente desde que llego._

 _Debía dejar de preocuparse tanto._

 _Despejando su mente de cualquier duda, Lynn subió las escaleras al segundo piso y se dirijo a la puerta directo su sector de trabajo. Agradecía tener su tarjeta de empleado a mano, o el mecanismo de seguridad jamas lo dejaría pasar por la asegurada puerta-_

 _Abierta en este mismo momento, dejando también una entrada fácil._

"… _Pedro." Se recordó Lynn, con una nerviosa sonrisa al entrar._

 _Una vez dentro, intentó encontrar su puesto con la ayuda de la linterna de su movil, pasando por el oscuro pasillo, cubículo por cubículo, fácilmente encontrándolo momentos después al reconocer la bandera inglesa puesta en la entrada de su respectivo lugar._

 _Sabia que colgar ese recuerdo de Inglaterra había sido una buena idea para mejor identificar su puesto._

 _Y… bingo, ahí estaba su maletín a la vista, debajo de su escritorio. Lynn sólo agarro el objeto por la manija y salió de su puesto, intentando recordar porque siempre seguía dejándolo en esa posición. Daba igual, era hora de volver a casa y dejar el lugar como si nunca hubiera-_

– _Será mejor que esto valga la pena. –fue la seria voz que salió fuera de la oficina de su jefe, no tan lejos de donde se encontraba. ¿Alguien más estaba en el lugar?, ¿tan tarde? Bueno, tal vez Pedro… pero..._

 _Solo había un diminuto detalle: esa no había sido la voz de Pedro. Era demasiado… grave, como para serla. Ademas, ¿desde cuando tenia el viejo gerente permiso para entrar a la oficina de su jefe?_

– _Lo es… por favor, tengan paciencia._

 _Pero esa otra voz… demasiado bien la conocía. Jay estaba presente, y miedo era lo que escuchaba en su voz._

– _La hemos tenido contigo por un buen tiempo, y de verdad esperamos no perderla ahora mismo. Mientras hayas mantenido tu boca cerrada durante este tiempo._

– _Nadie sabe de esto, se los juro._

 _La curiosidad consiguió lo mejor de Lynn, quién decidió acercarse a ver lo que sucedía en la poca alumbrada oficina de su jefe. Con cuidado, el hombre se asomó por la pequeña abertura de la puerta, dejándole ver-…_

 _¿Hombres con trajes y linternas? Quienes rodeaban la mesa que el jefe usaba ahora mismo, pareciendo buscar algo, mientras Jay se encontraba sentado en su silla en frente del escritorio… y no con su mejor expresión._

 _Extraño… que él supiera, no había visto o escuchando nada sobre una clase de reunión nocturna, ni siquiera de la tabla de anuncios o del resto de los empleados. O tal vez… solo tal vez se trataba de una pequeña junta privada del que se supone que NO debería estar invitado, explicando el porqué nadie le había dicho algo. Una… extraña y curiosa reunión con linternas. Y si ese era el caso, ¿entonces que seguía haciendo aquí? No quería imaginar en que clase de problemas terminaría si llegaba a ser descubierto, además en un ambiente tan tenso. Era mejor mantenerse fuera de la vista y salir como si nada hubiera pasado durante-_

 _El repentino golpe fuerte proveniente de la oficina, seguido de un quejido de dolor, le evitó irse. Lynn volvió a asomar un poco mas la cabeza por la puerta, llegando a ver como los hombres con traje ahora buscaban algo en una caja fuerte mientras tiraban papeles fuera. Volteando un poco, alcanzaba a ver-_

 _Como la cabeza de Jay era presionada contra su propia mesa por una fuerte mano, y como un arma le era apuntada por atrás por el mismo sujeto que inmovilizaba su cuerpo. El resto de los hombres ahora se encontraba sacando todo lo que podían de aquella caja fuerte._

– _P-p-por favor, no-_

– _Cállese y escuche bien, si llegas a hacer siquiera la menor estupidez mientras nos encargamos de la bóveda, te puedes ir despidiendo de tu insignificante y feliz vida, junto con tu propia familia includa._

 _Su corazón se detuvo tan rápido como pudo alejarse de la puerta, casi perdiendo su equilibrio al volver atrás. El pánico y miedo rápidamente llegaron sobre Lynn, empezando a respirar sin control, al entender lo que sucedía en su usualmente tranquilo puesto. Un robo…_

 _Ayuda. Tenía que encontrar ayuda, y rápido._

 _Su teléfono, debía llamar a alguien. La policía, ellos sabrían que hacer. Lynn, intentando no temblar tanto del miedo, sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo, listo para presionar aquellos números tan rápido como nunca antes lo-_

 _0% de batería. El móvil había muerto._

 _El hombre no paró de maldecir su propia estupidez al olvidar apagar su linterna del movil al estar demasiado concentrado en lo que sucedía en la oficina, gastando el último rastro de energía disponible del objeto._

 _Un teléfono… eso es, tendría que usar uno de los teléfonos del local._

 _Aún teniendo algunos teléfonos cerca, incluyendo en su propio cubículo, llegar a usar uno tan cerca de los ladrones no era la mejor idea. Tendría que usar los de abajo. Sin perder otro segundo, Lynn salió de su posición, haciendo el menor ruido posible mientras salía del área y bajaba las escaleras hasta nuevamente llegar al salón principal, donde encontró lo que buscaba en uno de los lados: los cuatro puestos de teléfono, cada uno colocado junto al otro. Solo un puesto bastaría para pedir la ayuda que urgentemente necesitaba._

 _Lynn llevó el auricular del primer puesto a su oido, a punto de ingresar las teclas…_

 _O eso es lo que hubiera empezado a hacer, de no ser por un desafortunado detalle: la_ _linea estaba muerta._

 _No era posible, ¿estaba defectuoso? Demonios. Lynn rápidamente paso al lado, rogando que el teléfono del otro puesto le diera-_

 _Nada, eso fue todo lo que recibió del segundo._

 _Esto debía ser un error, ¿dos puestos en mantenimiento a la misma vez?, ¿acaso Pedro no pudo haber escogido un mejor momento para arreglarlos?_

 _Empezando a preocuparse, el padre usó el tercer puesto al lado-_

 _Recibiendo absolutamente nada._

 _Desesperado, usó el cuarto y último puesto-_

 _Recibiendo la misma respuesta de los ultimos tres: nada._

 _Ninguno de los teléfonos le ayudaría en esta caótica noche. Lo que faltaba. ¿Qué acaso nada funcionaba en este condenado lugar? Primero el teclado, luego las camaras, después parte de la seguridad, la puerta, las linternas en uso… y ahora…_

 _Lynn, tembloroso, y uniendo las piezas mientras devolvía el auricular a su posicion, dedujo con horror lo que no esperaba que no fuera cierto: apagón._ _A menos que la electricidad milagrosamente volviera, no podía hacer nada, estaba solo._

 _La ayuda nunca llegaría._

– _Deténgase, -Lynn sintió como algo frio era apuntado detrás de su cabeza, seguido de una clase de click. –sus manos, arriba… ahora._

 _Y Lynn no nunca llegaría a casa a tiempo para la cena._

…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 12: Movilizaciones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

…

 **Afueras de Royal Woods**

–Entonces… ¿alguien me puede recordar que estamos esperando? -dijo uno de los hombres abrigados con chaqueta, apoyando su espalda sobre la camioneta blanca.

–Alfa dijo que nos quedáramos aquí hasta que él terminara de revisar el área. -Respondió uno de los otros tres hombres presentes sentado dentro del vehículo, revisando que su pistola estuviera en buenas condiciones. La madrugada estaba siendo eterna para aquellos cuatro hombres.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Alfa y su equipo se hubieran retirado de la pequeña ciudad de Janesville antes de que su situación se hubiera puesto más fea de lo que ya estaba, aprovechando que las patrullas prefirieron perseguir algunos de los otros vehículos usados por el grupo en vez de las otras camionetas. Ellos se las arreglarían de algún modo. La mayoría de los miembros que llegaron a volver a la base, esperando descansar tras una larga noche, quedarían decepcionados al escuchar que en breve se estarían uniendo al grupo de Alfa a darle una visita a Royal Woods, junto con otros tres escuadrones conformados de cinco miembros. A diferencia del estado de Wisconsin, Michigan no parecía estar recibiendo alguna clase de nevada pesada por el momento, haciendo el viaje a Royal Woods fácil. Una miserable capa de nieve no detendría a la caravana de tres camionetas, todas juntas ahora estacionadas a las afueras de la ciudad, de cumplir su temprana misión. La gran y ruidosa casa Loud pronto seria completamente desalojada en tan solo una madrugada.

Al levantar la vista del suelo, uno de los hombres captó movimiento adelante, rápidamente levantando su pistola hacia la extraña figura acercándose.

–Baja el arma, imbécil. –dijo seriamente la figura en la distancia, con el sujeto obedeciendo su orden al reconocer aquella voz.

Después de un largo tiempo, parecía que Alfa acababa de terminar su ronda nocturna por la ciudad. Y ya era hora.

–Vaya, señor, de verdad se tomó su tiempo. –respondió el sujeto armado en broma. Pero la seria mirada de su jefe borraría su sonrisa y dejaría de hacerle decir otra palabra más.

El jefe de pelo castaño volvió a su asiento de conductor y recogió su transmisor, encendiéndolo con un solo toque de botón.

–Cosmonaut, aquí Alfa, terminé de revisar el perímetro. De verdad espero que no estés equivocado.

" **Revisé toda clase de evidencia que tengo, y no miente: una de las señales provino de esa misma casa.''**

–"¿Señales?," ¿en plural?

'' **Al parecer la casa Loud no es el único lugar interfiriendo con nosotros. Recibí otras clases de señales de otros lugares. No he podido encontrar el origen de la primera, pero la otra, si no me equivoco, parece provenir de alguna parte en Illinois. No estoy seguro de donde se encuentra exactamente, la señal exacta es algo difícil de encontrar.''** –Alfa maldijo durante unos segundos antes de seguir hablando.

–Maldita sea… de acuerdo, ese problema-

'' _ **Será mío por el momento.''**_ Cosmonaut parecía no ser el único en la línea, el jefe debía de estar su lado revisando la situación. _ **''Necesito que tú te concentres en traer a la familia si queremos que ese plan tuyo funcione.''**_

–De acuerdo, puedo hacerlo. Confianza es lo que necesitaras tener ahora.

'' _ **Confianza es lo menos que te puedo dar, y justo cuando te estoy dando una simple orden que cualquier idiota puede seguir. Escucha bien, si llego a saber que decides salirte del juego a ultimo minuto, entonces me temo que tu y yo no tendremos más negocios que hacer.''**_ –ninguno de los dos intercambió palabras durante los próximos segundos hasta que Alfa decidió tomarla.

–Traeré a la familia, y tu eventualmente tendrás a Lynn.

'' _ **Que así sea. Quiero ver a la familia asegurada cuando vuelva.''**_

–Que, ¿no vas a ver el espectáculo?

'' _ **Yo estaré demasiado ocupado con otros asuntos… tú mismo pronto los podrás ver mas tarde. Hasta entonces, Cosmonaut dará las ordenes por mí. James fuera.''**_

…

 **Residencia Loud**

–Mama, espera, no creo que-

–No intentes detenerme ahora, señorita, ¡te quedaras aquí y punto final! –aquella había sido la firme orden de la matriarca Loud, quien no estaba de humor como para perder otro segundo mas. Despertando no hace mucho, Rita Loud había sido atendida por la hermana mayor una vez se levantó del sillón. Antes de lo que Lori pudiera mantenerla al tanto, Rita ya había recorrido todo el primer piso preparándose para salir. Tenía una meta que cumplir.

–Lori… escúchame, de verdad tengo que ir a la estación. Necesito saber si los oficiales saben algo de tu padre, y necesito que te quedes cuidando al resto mientras no estoy aquí. -Explicaba la matriarca mientras miraba de frente a su hija. –Es una gran responsabilidad, pero sé que tú lo puedes hacer, ¿puedo confiar en ti?

Lori miro a su preocupada madre sin decir alguna palabra por unos eternos segundos.

–Si mama. –un último abrazo fue intercambiado entre las dos.

–Gracias. -Rita quito los brazos de su hija mayor, deseando que el abrazo hubiera podido ser mas largo, ahora saliendo hacia fuera tras abrir la puerta. -No tardaré mucho, te llamaré lo más pronto posible, te lo prometo.

Con sus últimas palabras dichas, la matriarca salió al frío exterior de su hogar a la misma vez que cerró la puerta. Ajustó su abrigo al no querer recibir una fiebre en el peor momento. Mientras, Lori solo podía ver por la ventana como su preocupada madre se alejaba cada vez más lejos de su hogar hasta desaparecer de su vista, esperando que aquella promesa fuera cumplida.

Lamentaba no haberle dicho algo acerca del estado actual de su padre y como el resto estaba haciendo lo posible por buscarlo. La rapidez de su madre le impidió de hacerlo. Pero no debía preocuparse tanto. De todos modos, ella no tardaría en volver. Llegar a la estación no era cosa difícil, sería cuestión de minutos en llegar a sus puertas. Se recordaría a si misma que, una vez volviera a casa, le resumiría todo lo que había estado pasando con claridad. Por ahora, quedaría aquí vigilando al resto de la familia, esperando que no entraran en más problemas de los que ya estaban.

Su madre eventualmente volvería a casa. Lori lo sabía.

…

'' **Alfa, tenemos novedades.''** –de las muchas que el líder había recibido hoy, esperaba que estas fueran buenas.

–Dime.

'' **He acabado de revisar las cámaras de la ciudad, y Rita Loud acaba de salir de su hogar.''** -…y estas no eran buenas.

Cosmonaut no lo escuchaba, pero Alfa buscaba y hablaba toda clase de obscenidad y maldición en su mente. No recibió respuesta alguna hasta después de unos momentos.

–Me lleva el… maldita… joder… ¿y ahora?

'' **James quiere que salgas con tu escuadrón de una vez y vayas por ella. Una vez terminen, se retirarán de la ciudad y volverán a la base.''** –Ahora Cosmonaut sabía que su compañero no tomo aquella orden con buen gusto, lo supo tan pronto escucho como el lider maldecía una y otra vez en voz baja.

'' **Que, ¿sucede algo?''**

–No, todo bien, me siento muy feliz, no pasa nada en lo absoluto… excepto por el hecho de que se supone que 'yo' iría por la familia.

'' **Si fuera tú, dejaría de alegar tanto. ¿Me hace falta mencionar que tan débil es el hilo del que pende la confianza del jefe contigo? Mira, solo deja de quejarte y ve a trabajar, el jefe quiere que tú y tu grupo vayan por ella, los otros dos irán por la familia mientras tanto. Confórmate."** –Prefiriendo evitar una discusión, Cosmonaut cortó la llamada. Alfa solo pudo rodar sus ojos en molestia, no sin antes seguir buscando algunas ultimas obscenidades en su mente.

La llave del motor fue girada de mal genio por el líder, casi rompiéndola en el proceso. El resto, prefiriendo no meterse con el lado malo de Alfa, quedo en silencio durante el resto de la trayectoria mientras la camioneta se separaba del resto. Y así seguiría el ambiente por un tiempo hasta que la camioneta llegó a la entrada de la ciudad; frente a ellos, se podía ver la vista de la iluminada área, con un poco de la luz del sol apenas haciéndose presente en el distante horizonte. Antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar, Alfa tomó el transmisor y se aseguró de tener contacto con los tres escuadrones activos. Una vez hecho, tomó la palabra.

–De acuerdo, caballeros. -Empezó el líder mientras miraba directo a la ciudad enfrente suyo. -Ya escucharon las ordenes del jefe, tenemos una meta que cumplir… pero, antes de seguir, creo que necesitamos dejar algunas cosas perfectamente claras. –Mirando brevemente hacia atrás, Alfa se aseguró que cada uno de sus hombres estuvieran prestando atención.

–Primero que nada: ninguno de ustedes entrará a esa casa hasta recibir mi aviso, necesitamos hacer esto un paso a la vez. –Las afirmaciones del resto se hicieron presentes.

–Segundo, lo más importante, y será mejor que escuchen bien porque no voy a repetirlo. –Fue entonces que el tono de Alfa cambió a uno más serio y amenazador. -Si llego a saber que alguien de la familia resulta gravemente herido de un modo u otro, yo mismo me encargaré de buscarlos a cada uno de ustedes y me asegurare de que esta sea la última misión que hayan tomado en sus vidas, ¿entendido? –Las nerviosas afirmaciones del resto no tardaron un segundo más en llegar, prefiriendo evitar algún problema con su líder si no llegaban a responder. Sin otra cosa que decir, el hombre manejó la camioneta de mala gana hacia su destino, finalmente entrando a Royal Woods y buscando la tal avenida Franklin.

Esto no era parte del plan.

No se supone que la matriarca debía de haber salido ahora mismo. No se supone que su grupo debía separarse del resto, no se supone que debería alejarse más de la casa. Sabia que, en misiones como estas, los planes podían cambiar rápido, pero no de este modo. No hoy. No ahora.

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido al notar como en unas vacías calles en la lejanía se hallaba la única figura de la mujer caminando a un paso rápido. Rita Loud había sido hallada. La cosa sería hecha rápida, solo manejarían al lado, la agarrarían a la fuerza lo más rápido posible, y manejarían sin parar hasta la salida. Y eso hubiera sido fácil… de no ser por la repentina llegada de una patrulla doblando de una esquina, bajando la velocidad del vehículo una vez tuvieron a Rita a la vista.

'' **S** **igan a esa patrulla. Tan pronto prosigan, Alfa se quedara cuidando la camioneta. El resto irá por ella. Órdenes del jefe.''** –fue la directa orden de Cosmonaut. Antes de siquiera poder protestar, el tipo al otro lado ya había terminado la llamada mientras el resto del equipo preparaba sus objetos y armamentos.

Esto solo se estaba poniendo peor.

…

–Oye, Walter, ¿soy yo o es esa-… -Rowan no necesito terminar de hacer su pregunta, su compañero ya acababa de ver a la mujer rubia caminando por la calle del vecindario, reconociéndola tan pronto fijo su vista en su rostro. Había memorizado lo suficientemente bien las fotos mandadas a su móvil como para identificar a la mujer. Justo acababan de salir del café de la ciudad después de un largo tiempo, con nuevas órdenes que seguir por parte de Zachary: miren la casa y retírense de la ciudad lo más pronto posible.

Los planes parecían haber cambiado a último momento.

–Rita… ¿Qué diablos está haciendo fuera de su hogar?

–¿No se supone que debería estar en casa?

– _Ese_ es el problema, Rowan. -clarificó Walter al voltear el vehículo. -Tenemos que devolverla a casa.

–Ten cuidado, no queremos hacerla correr. -le recordaba Rowan a su compañero mientras detenía el vehículo al lado de la madre Loud, quien no tardó en acercarse al notar de qué clase de vehículo se trataba.

–Disculpe, ¿señora Loud? -Rita dio un suspiro de alivio al ver a ambos sujetos.

–Oficial, ¡gracias al cielo! Necesito que-

–Espere, señora, antes que nada, ¿qué hace aquí afuera? -preguntó Rowan.

–Estaba en camino a su estación, necesito saber lo que sucede con mi marido desaparecido, y rápido. -El preocupado tono de la señora le dejaba saber lo importante que era su travesía.

–Suba con nosotros, la llevaremos con nosotros. –Walter sabía que había tomado una decisión algo rara al notar la extrañada expresión de su compañero. Por el otro lado, Rita Loud no podía estar más contenta por la afortunada ayuda que recibía.

–Muchas gracias, de verdad. –No tardo más de cinco segundos en subirse al asiento trasero del vehículo. La patrulla empezó a moverse por las diferentes calles del vecindario, en camino a un destino diferente al que la matriarca quería llegar. Rita no tardo en notarlo, y mucho menos en empezar a preocuparse.

–Disculpen, creo que la estación queda al otro lado.

–Lo sabemos, señora Loud.

–No quiero sonar irrespetuosa, pero… un momento, ¿adónde me están llevando?

–Estamos volviendo a su hogar, por eso tomamos esta ruta. –respondió Walter, Rowan finalmente entendiendo lo que su compañero tenía en mente. Rita, por el otro lado, no tomó bien aquella respuesta.

–¡Ustedes no entienden, de verdad necesito ir a la estación!

–Señora, usted vendrá con nosotros a su casa, necesitamos que-

Antes de que pudieran decir otra cosa, Rita deliberadamente había levantado el seguro de la puerta, abriéndola y forzando a Walter a frenar el vehículo con fuerza. La indignada mujer no tardo en salir rápidamente y empezar a caminar al lado contrarío. Ayuda no era lo que necesitaba ahora.

–Joder… Rowan, tu espera aquí, yo voy por ella. -Ordenó Walter mientras salía del vehículo.

–Entendido. –Con eso, Walter fue tras la matriarca, ambos alejándose del vehículo.

Rowan se recostó devuelta en su asiento, ahí estaba él otra vez… solo… sin nada que hacer… aburriéndose… genial. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿porqué siempre tenia que ser él el que se quedaba atrás? Deseaba al menos ver algo de acción, no quedarse sentado durante otra hora haciendo nada mas que contar los segundos que desperdiciaba. Joder, ahora mismo preferiría contar los autos en la calle, al menos teniendo algo que hacer para entretenerse. Desafortunadamente, pocos fueron los vehículos hallados en las calles a esta hora de la madrugada… excepto por…

Curioso. Era él, ¿o acaso esa camioneta parqueada en la esquina no los había estado siguiendo por-

Todas sus quejas y preguntas terminaron cuando el rápido proyectil hizo contacto con su cabeza, pasando por la ahora rota ventana del vehículo.

Rowan jamás volvería a quejarse en su vida otra vez.

…

–¡No voy a volver a subir! –respondió molesta la matriarca, alejándose del oficial a un paso rápido mientras doblaba la esquina de otra calle, intentando recordar cuantas cuadras le faltarían hasta llegar a su destino.

–Señora, escúcheme, necesitamos hablar con usted y su familia, por favor, es importante. –Walter dijo al intentar seguir su paso. Podía ver que la mujer no se detendría por nada… a menos qué… -Es acerca de su marido, Lynn.

Su comentario dio resultado. La señora se detuvo tan pronto escuchó el nombre.

–¡¿Lynn?! –Respondió sorprendida la matriarca volteando al oficial. - ¡¿cómo se encuentra?!

–Mire, sé que usted tiene muchas preguntas, pero créanos cuando le decimos que su marido se encuentra en buenas manos. Ahora venga con nosotros a su hogar, usted y su familia necesitaran saber todo-

Pero Rita y su familia no llegarían a saber nada. La bala que acababa de pasar por la cabeza del oficial no les dejarían saber siquiera el menor detalle. Aun viendo como el hombre en frente de ella caía al suelo, Rita Loud jamás alcanzaría a alzar su grito, el trapo que acababa de tapar su boca desde atrás le impediría hacerlo, y el brazo fuertemente rodeando parte de su cuerpo evitaría hacerla correr. Los violentos movimientos, gritos, y alegaciones de la mujer solo disminuirían durante los próximos segundos hasta ser callados completamente al dejarse caer por el mareo. El extraño contenido del trapo había hecho su trabajo. Aun con su vista perdiéndose, notaba como parecía estar siendo arrastrada a otro oscuro lugar como el oficial también lo estaba siendo.

Y entonces vino la oscuridad.

…

'' **Alfa, tenemos a la mujer. Volviendo a la camioneta ahora.''** –escuchando la advertencia, el líder terminó de escribir en su teléfono antes de la repentina llegada de su equipo.

Volteando su vista de su teléfono, notaba la rápida llegada de su equipo de cuatro con una persona extra siendo sostenida por ellos, con una clase de bolsa puesta sobre su cabeza. La recuperación había sido un éxito. Mientras el equipo volvía a sus asientos con la mujer inconsciente, Alfa rápidamente guardo su teléfono devuelta en su bolsillo, asegurándose de haberlo apagado correctamente antes de encender la camioneta y manejar lejos de la escena del crimen.

Aunque debía mantener su vista al frente, Alfa no pudo evitar dar un vistazo atrás. Sus hombres se encontraban asegurando a la señora Loud, arreglando la bolsa puesta sobre su cabeza mientras parte de sus manos y pies eran atados.

De verdad era una pena que las cosas hubieran tenido que ir de este modo.

Alfa bien sabía lo que seguía ahora.

Y no sería nada lindo.

…

 **Base Illinois, afueras de Chicago**

–Sabes, Zac, aunque usualmente siempre confió en ti y en tus direcciones y ordenes, -Hablaba una recién despertada Evelyn, a la misma vez arreglando los lentes de sus ojos mientras los dos entraban a la armería de la base. -…será mejor que de verdad tengas una buena razón para que no vuelva a la cama por al menos otros cinco minutos más.

Y un apurado Zachary Fullerton la tenía. Una demasiado buena.

–Créeme, Evie, -respondió al darle la pistola FN a la chica con algo de munición y el silenciador de uno de los casilleros, con ella guardándolos en uno de sus bolsos. -esto es demasiado importante como para dejar pasar ahora.

Los dos salieron de la armería de la base, en camino a los vistieres, donde la chica otra vez cambiaria de atuendo. Mientras escogía algunas prendas, el informante aprovechaba el tiempo para explicar de la situación a la misma vez Evelyn se cambiaba lo más rápido posible en uno de los cuartos.

–Perdimos contacto con dos de nuestros agentes en Royal Woods no hace mucho, y acabamos de recibir una urgente solicitud de asistencia del lugar. Ellos dos eran nuestros únicos agentes cercanos hasta ahora, y entonces...

–Estoy yo. -término de hablar la chica, asumiendo para adonde iba el tema. -Quieren que vaya lo mas pronto posible, lo entiendo. ¿Que tan grave es la situación?

–Tenemos a una familia Loud, numerosos y queridos miembros del mismo tipo que tenemos protegido aquí, encontrándose indefensos y en peligro de sufrir un lento y doloroso cruel destino. ¿Me hace falta decir más? –Zac no necesito seguir hablando tras salir la chica del cuarto con su nuevo estilo.

Su nueva camisa blanca sería cubierta por la abrigada chaqueta negra de manga larga, protegiéndola del frío de la zona, mientras que el pantalón y las botas de invierno, del mismo color, harían el resto del trabajo.

–¿Qué necesitan que haga?

–Mira, sé que sonará loco, ridículo, extremadamente estúpido, pero… hasta que salgan de peligro, la familia Loud tendrá que ser llevada a la base. –De pronto, Zachary no era el único en estar dudando de toda la misión.

–¿Todos… los doce?

–Pues esa es la idea. –Claro, una idea que obviamente entraba en conflicto con ella.

–Joder.

–Lo sé. Otro día en la oficina, ¿no? –Bromeo el informante. Pero no tardo en notar la inseguridad de su compañera, no costándole mucho saber la razón por la que se le veía algo nerviosa. –Mira… se lo que sucedió hace tiempo, de verdad lamento lo que paso. Pero tu quédate tranquila, nosotros nos estaremos asegurando que todos ustedes lleguen sanos y salvos. No volverás a cometer algún otro error otra vez. Lograste volver con Lynn y lo volverás a lograr con su familia, de eso estoy completamente seguro.

Aun sin mucho que decir, Evelyn agradecía cada animo que Zachary le estuviera dando, aun mientras recordaba su ultimo fracaso.

–Gracias, Zac, de verdad. Hare lo mejor que pueda.

–Oye, ¿para qué son los amigos? –respondió el informante con una sonrisa mientras los dos llegaban a la sala principal, acercándose más a la salida.

–Ah, y no olvides esto. -Zachary le paso a Evelyn dos pequeños lentes de contacto para los ojos, con la chica no tardando en ponérselos al removerse las gafas al también guardarlas en su bolso. Aquel cosmético ya había hecho su trabajo durante aquella larga semana.

–Gracias, ahora deja que me encargue del maquillaje y-

–Ah ah ah, no tienes tiempo, toma esto. -interrumpió Zachary al pasarle una larga peluca de color rubio. Evelyn tomo el objeto, notablemente un poco irritada.

Pelucas… ¿por qué tenían que ser las pelucas? Evelyn entendía que su uso era diario en su servicio al momento de pasar desapercibida, pero ella no podía odiarlas más debido a la picazón que algunas de estas podían darle. Le dio igual al ponérsela sobre su cabeza sin problema, agradeciendo no sentir alguna clase de molestia mientras los dos salían de la base por la asegurada puerta, caminando ahora por el pasillo a un paso rápido.

–Espera un segundo, ¿Konrad sabe-

–¿De esto? -término de preguntar Zac por Evelyn. -Se lo avisaré lo más pronto posible, ya que se encuentra ocupado en este momento, nosotros no tenemos tiempo que perder. Charlie te llevará al aeródromo Soaring Wings, Dwight te estará esperando con la avioneta lista. –ese último nombre… Evelyn no lo había escuchado de aquel piloto que una vez la estuvo ayudando con los transportes por un largo tiempo.

–Alto… ¿Dwight? –pregunto extrañada la chica. - ¿No se había retirado de la agencia hace años?

–No hay tiempo de explicar, Evie. Él nos ayudara con el transporte, a menos que quieras tomarte tu tiempo con un boleto del aeropuerto, preparar tus maletas y mapa turístico, y esperar que cualquier nevada no termine demorando tu cómodo, único y especial vuelo hacia-

–Ya, de acuerdo, ya entendí. No te pases. –Zachary no pudo evitar reír un poco mientras los dos llegaban a las escaleras. Antes de saberlo, ambos ya habían llegado arriba, saliendo del almacén en poco tiempo. Los dos notaron el taxi estacionado en frente del local, Charlie había llegado justo a tiempo para llevarla. La puerta de atrás fue abierta por el conductor desde adentro, dejándole una entrada fácil a la chica, quien ya se acomodaba en el asiento trasero mientras el informante se asomaba por su ventana.

–Bien, Charlie te llevara a tu destino. Una vez llegues ahí deberías encontrar a Dwight con la avioneta preparada. Él te llevará al aeródromo más cercano de Royal Woods, donde proseguirás a ir a esta dirección. –explico Zachary al darle un pequeño papel con una dirección.

1216, Avenida Franklin, local de una casa común y corriente.

Y pronto a ser un peligroso punto de encuentro.

–Entendido, espero no llegar tarde.

–Mientras más rápido mejor, así que en marcha.

–Oye, espera, una cosa más. –Interrumpió la chica antes de partir.

–¿Sucede algo?

–Es sobre Lynn… quiero que lo mantengan protegido en la base, no quiero que nada malo le suceda mientras no esté. No hay duda de que aún lo deben estar buscando, así no deben bajar la guardia. Además, le debo más de lo que tú crees.

–Tu quédate tranquila, Evie. -aseguro el informante con una sonrisa. -Si te hace calmarte, me asegurare de no quitare mi ojo de encima de él. Estará a salvo, te lo prometo.

Eso fue todo lo que la chica necesito escuchar para eliminar al menos algún rastro de duda.

–Gracias. -Tras devolverle el gesto, la chica subió la ventanilla, con el chofer ahora apretando el acelerador mientras el vehículo se alejaba del viejo almacén a una gran velocidad. Zachary solo podía ver como el vehículo desaparecía de su vista después de unos segundos.

Y ahí iba ella otra vez… era una pena que no se hubiera quedado por más de un día. Había tanto de qué hablar, pero mucho que hacer y terminar. Mentiría si dijera que no había extrañado su tiempo con ella, las cosas no habían sido tan emocionantes durante su ausencia. Daba igual, aquí se encontraba en acción con ella otra vez, justo como en los viejos tiempos… y aprovecharía cada minuto que pasara.

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por la vibración de su bolsillo, proveniente de su pequeño móvil.

Zachary había estado esperando esta llamada.

'' **Zac, ¿me escuchas?** -La voz masculina proveniente de la otra línea preguntó tan rápidamente como el informante pudo contestar. - ¿ **Evelyn ya va en camino?''**

–Sí, va a la ciudad, como lo pediste. –Zachary empezó a caminar lejos de la base. –Sabes… creo que ahora sería un muy buen momento para explicarme que lo que exactamente sucede.

…

 **Aeródromo Soaring Wings**

Sentada en el asiento trasero del vehículo, Evelyn pensaba lo curioso que era su situación:

No fue hace mucho que había pasado por los largos pasillos del aeropuerto O'Hare, a punto de reunirse en un café con su jefe después de un largo tiempo de retiro, habiendo aceptado su primer contrato después de una larga ausencia. No fue hace más de unos días que había abordado el avión con destino a la ciudad de Madison, quedándose un buen tiempo en un aceptable hotel mientras vigilaba el sitio en donde su anteriormente objetivo estaría pasando la semana, asegurándose de que jamás saliera del lugar con vida. Y no fue hace más de un día que había escapado de la muerte, irónicamente junto con su objetivo, huyendo de un estado a otro y ayudando al mismo tipo a salvarse mientras él le devolvía el favor, dos veces.

Y ahora aquí se encontraba, no teniendo a nadie especifico a quien quebrarle el cuello, pasarle una bala por el cráneo, o hacer caer por accidente.

Esta vez no quitaría vidas, las salvaría… a doce, exactamente.

La completa familia del mismo sujeto que intento envenenar, justo hace un día atrás, ahora tenía que ser salvada. Doce, el número de miembros en la familia Loud, excluyendo al padre. Doce miembros que corrían peligro, doce vidas que salvar, doce personas que tendría que llevar devuelta a la base, doce-…

Esto era ridículo.

¿Ya había olvidado lo que paso la última vez que intento salvar a una familia? No, no lo había hecho, y nunca lo haría. Si había fallado con una madre y su hija, quién demonios sabía lo que podía pasar con un niño y once chicas. Había una gran diferencia de numero entre 2 y 12. Joder, tampoco tenía bien claro su idea de como se encargaría de los Loud, su salida estaba siendo mas rápida de lo normal como para poder pensar siquiera en como pasar por la puerta de la casa.

Su orden sonaba simple: sacar a toda la familia y llevar a todos a la base, sanos y salvos, reuniéndolos con su padre.

Más fácil dicho que hecho.

No tenía que entrar en pánico. Se las arreglaría de algún modo, siempre llegaba a hacerlo… pero esperaba que esta vez no hubiera desafortunadas excepciones.

Evelyn fue interrumpida de su pensamiento al ver como el auto frenaba al frente de una larga y extendida pista, con algunos hangares ordenados en fila al lado. La chica agradeció al conductor al salir del vehículo, que no tardo en salir del área, antes de fijar su vista a la no tan vacía pista. Una de las avionetas estaba en un lento movimiento, acercándose hacia ella mientras un sujeto saludaba desde la ventana.

–¿Evelyn? -llamó el piloto de gorro azul con una clase de chaqueta de cuero marrón desde la cabina del pequeño avión, girando el aeroplano por la vuelta de la pista.

–¿Dwight? –pregunto la chica con una sonrisa. -Diablos, es bueno verte otra vez.

–Lo mismo digo, ahora súbete, nos vamos ahora mismo. –respondió el piloto al abrir la compuerta. Rápidamente abordando el avión en movimiento y tomando su asiento, la chica veía por la ventanilla como el avión empezaba a despegar durante el próximo minuto. En el horizonte, parecía que el sol se encontraba saliendo, pintando las nubes de un intenso naranja, a la misma vez empezando a deshacerse de todo rastro de oscuridad restante de la noche.

–Sabes, Eve, es bueno verte otra vez después de… que, ¿años?

–Lo mismo digo, Dwight, es bueno que el jefe te haya dejado volver.

–¿Konrad? No, no, fue Zachary. –Corrigió el piloto. –Me pidió que te llevara por alguna razón. No sé exactamente lo que pasa, pero, como favor de amigo de hace tiempo, haré lo que pueda por ustedes.

Bueno escucharlo de parte de Dwight… aunque aún raro. ¿El jefe no lo había llamado? Esa usualmente llegaba a ser su tarea … bah, daba igual, al menos fue Zachary quien logro hacer volver al una vez retirado miembro.

–Sabes… yo que tú aprovecharía a descansar, no deberíamos tardar demasiado en llegar. -Dwight tenía razón, y mucha. Evelyn provecharía el tiempo disponible para recuperar al menos algo del sueño perdido, sabiendo que, aunque acabando de empezar, el día delante suyo no sería otro día en la oficina.

…

–De acuerdo… si mis cálculos no me fallan, el vehículo en el que nuestro padre iba conduciendo debió de tomar una de las rutas más cercanas a la salida de la ciudad, justo por aquí. -Dijo la niña de gafas, apuntando con su dedo a una zona del mapa colgado en la pared de su cuarto, mientras el resto de su familia veía fijamente aquella imagen. Hace poco que todos ya habían cambiado sus pijamas por sus comunes ropas diarias, razonando que vestir aquella ropa nocturna ya no valdría la pena al empezar a salir el sol por el horizonte.

–Bien, ¿y cómo sabemos cuál de todos ellos tomó? –pregunto Lincoln.

–Ese, querido hermano, es el problema. Puedo intentar buscar transmisiones de las cámaras de seguridad de las zonas cercanas y buscarlo, pero me temo que esto podría tomar mucho más de lo esperado.

–¿Cómo cuánto?

–…Horas. –Respondió sin emoción Lisa, con las quejas del resto no tardando en llegar.

–Supongo que nuestras 'hora'ciones no serán lo suficiente para… eh… -las serias miradas de su familia solo le indicaron lo obvio a Luan. Este era el peor momento para hacer algún chiste. La chica solo dejó de hablar.

–¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? –dos pequeñas figuras entraron al cuarto, restregando sus ojos al haber acabado de levantarse a tan temprana hora y haber terminado de cambiarse como el resto. Lana y Lola debían de ser las únicas que apenas sabían de la seriedad de la situación, pero aquello no significo que hubieran tenido una buena noche. Una mente en duda usualmente llegaba a ser peor que una con todo conocimiento. Pero eso no le importaba mucho a la pequeña Lily, quien a la misma vez entraba con ellas después de recientemente ser levantada.

–Estamos intentando buscar a papa, al parecer solo estaba visitando a una amiga… eso creo. -explicó Leni con una sonrisa. El resto prefirió no corregirla.

–¿Y no nos dijeron nada? –alego la niña de rosa. –¿Simplemente decidieron dejarnos en la oscuridad durante toda la noche?

–Se los contaríamos… eventualmente. –respondido desinteresada Lynn Jr., prefiriendo fijarse en el mapa en frente suyo… aunque apenas entendiendo lo que veía.

–¿Y dónde está mama? –fue la duda de la chica de gorra roja.

–Se acaba de ir a la estación de policía, dijo que no tardaría en llamar devuelta. –Aun con la seguridad en su voz, en su interior Lori estaba empezando a dudar de aquella promesa hecha. Ya había pasado un buen tiempo, su madre debía de haber llamado, o mejor haber llegado, para entonces.

–¿Entonces estamos solas?

–Sí, y, hasta que mamá vuelva, estaré a cargo de todo lo que hagan, así que no quiero nada de peleas o berrinches. No estoy de humor para preparar pretzels humanos ahora mismo. -Y el resto bien podía notarlo, decidiendo seguir escuchando a la niña de gafas.

–Ahora, con eso fuera del camino, proseguiré. Como pueden ver aquí, podrán notar que la ciudad cuenta con numerosas rutas fuera… -Aun intentando concentrarse en lo que ella decía, Lincoln no pudo evitar fijar la vista en Lily, gateando por debajo de él hacia las pantallas del monitor. Algo parecía haber llamado la atención de la menor. Volteando, pudo ver los numerosos monitores de vigilancia de su hermana, cada uno con una imagen diferente de hace horas o minutos. Todo parecía estar en orden… excepto por aquella pantalla a la izquierda. Estática era lo único que estaba transmitiendo. De seguro no era nada, pensaba el peliblanco, al intentar ignorarlo otra vez durante unos momentos.

–Linc-ohln. -El tirón sentido abajo en su pantalón distrajo su vista otra vez, ahora fijándose en sus piernas. Lily definitivamente tenía algo que decir, apuntando su dedo con su otra mano devuelta a las pantallas. El peliblanco, extrañado, volvió su vista a las mismas pantallas, con nada nuevo que ver. Hubiera vuelto a ignorar la misma defectuosa señal a último segundo… de no ser porque una segunda pantalla al lado empezaba a hacer lo mismo. La tercera no tardo en seguirle un segundo después, como la cuarta y la quinta.

No fue hasta que la última señal quedara fuera de servicio que un preocupado Lincoln decidió hablar.

–Oye, Lisa… ¿es normal que tu computador haga eso? –interrumpió el peliblanco a su hermana, con el resto de las chicas mirando al mismo lado que él. No, no se supone que todos sus monitores deberían estar mostrando aquella estática que transmitía.

'' **Familia Loud, ¿me escuchan?''**

Y tampoco se supone que alguien debería estar hablando al otro lado de la línea en este momento.

–¿Soy yo o el señor ley habla… raro? -Era raro, Lisa bien podía saberlo, porque este ni siquiera era "el señor ley" del que Leni hablaba. Que ella supiera, Hurst no usaba esta clase de voz.

–¿Quién es usted? –Tomo la palabra la mayor.

" **Miren, se quiénes son ustedes, y también sé que son lo suficientemente inteligentes para no confiar en mí ahora mismo."**

–¡Y literalmente tienes toda la razón!

–Escucha, viejo, si te vas a meter con nosotros entonces mejor ve mostrando tu sucia cara de una buena vez. ¡Nadie se mete con la familia Loud! –El resto no pudo acordar más con Luna.

" **Escuchen, no busco problemas, y no pienso lastimar a nadie. Solo vengo con noticias, pero… desafortunadamente, no son las mejores."**

–¿De qué está hablando? –La comediante prefirió no hacer algún chiste para aliviar el ambiente, al estar nerviosa como el resto lo estaba. Antes de que alguna otra palabra saliera del resto, la imagen de dos camiones blancos parqueados en frente de su casa se hizo presente en todas las pantallas del monitor.

'' **No les queda mucho tiempo.''** -Aquel fue el único comentario que había hecho falta para traerle una simple cosa a Lisa, quien desafortunadamente reconocía aquellos modelos de vehículo y no deseaba haberlos visto tan pronto. Menos en frente de su propio hogar.

" **Busquen refugio ahora mis-… "–** el repentino corte de transmisión prevendría al extraño seguir hablando.

Una misma emoción rápidamente se apodero de todos por igual.

–Lisa, que… ¿qué sucede?

Miedo.

–¡Todos al sótano, AHORA!

…

–Espera, espera… ¿esa mujer hizo qué? –El hombre armado sentado en la van no lo entendía, como el resto de los dos escuadrones tampoco lo podía.

–Se los digo, ¡ella simplemente me arrojó el vaso a la cara! Y todo porque le dije que no me importaba ser ese tal "fumador empedernido" que supuestamente decía que era, y que ademas no dudaría en saltar por la ventana si ella llegaba a-

" **Escuadrones dos y tres, ¿me escuchan?"** –Provino la repentina voz del transmisor hacia ambas camionetas cercanas a la casa Loud. Los cinco hombres de la primera camioneta recibieron el mensaje, comos los otros cinco de la segunda.

–Afirmativo, Cosmonaut, ¿qué sucede?

'' **Ordenes de último momento del jefe: entren a esa casa,** _ **ahora.**_ **Nuestros refuerzos vendrán en camino** _ **.**_ **''** -el resto del equipo solo intercambio confundidas miradas entre ellos.

–Espera… ¿refuerzos?, ¿qué está sucediendo?

'' **No hay tiempo de explicar. ¡Entren a esa casa, aseguren a toda la familia, y esperen la llegada del resto! Usaran violencia si es necesaria.''** –La confusión solo siguió creciendo entre los escuadrones.

–Pero Alfa dijo que-

" **¡Solo olviden todo lo que dijo y entren de una maldita vez,** _ **AHORA**_ **!"** -la seriedad de Cosmonaut era clara, tal como la imagen de los problemas en los que todos estarían si no salían de los vehículos en los próximos diez segundos.

Solo les tomó cinco en salir.

Otros cinco en llegar al frente de la casa.

Y otros cinco más en pasar todos, lo más callados posibles, por la débil puerta al ser rota la cerradura (no sin antes haberse caído la manija al suelo al menor contacto por parte de uno de los hombres, dejando al resto un poco extrañados y dudosos de la edificación de la casa).

Numerosos y rápidos pasos se hicieron escuchar por la casa durante los próximos momentos.

Los diez hombres sacaron uno por uno sus silenciadas pistolas al entrar al hogar, cerrando la puerta una vez estuvieran todos dentro. Los dos escuadrones no tardaron otro segundo mas en esparcirse por la casa, pasando cuarto por cuarto y piso por piso en un gran apuro. Dos de los hombres tomaron la cocina, fijando la mira de sus pistolas por el perímetro-

Notando como una pequeña niña de gafas terminaba de interactuar con una clase de teclado al lado de una puerta. La niña no tardo en sobresaltarse al ver aquellos hombres acercarse a ella al voltear su vista. Y ellos hubieran podido detenerla a tiempo de no ser por el repentino tirón que un niño de pelo blanco le dio a la niña al atraerla al cuarto, cerrando la puerta de madera en el proceso con llave. No habría problema. Los dos hombres, con armas listas, podrían romper aquella puerta tan fácilmente en menos de-

Lo que tardaría la puerta en ser cubierta por una placa de metal reforzada, bloqueando toda clase de entrada desde afuera. Los dos extrañados hombres armados solo podían mirar sorprendidos a la puerta mientras se daban cuenta de algo: un largo amanecer les esperaba por delante.

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Si, lo sé, un capítulo más corto de lo usual, y justo después de un mes de espera.**

 **Pero, como siempre digo: algo es algo.**

 **Tuve que editar algunas partes de esta parte, a la misma vez que aprovechaba en escribir algunas otras secciones de los próximos capítulos. Espero haber hecho un buen trabajo.**

 **Finalmente, después de mucho tiempo, estaremos viendo mas del resto de la familia Loud durante los próximos capítulos (sin olvidar al pobre de Lynn). ¿Podrá la familia salvarse de esta? Solo el propio tiempo se los dirá.**

 **Quiero darle la bienvenida y agradecimiento a raindrex por seguir el fic (espero que lo estés disfrutando por el momento).**

 **De verdad no tengo mucho que hacer o decir, excepto agradecer a todos por su paciencia y por su atención. De verdad se aprecia por montón. Ahora ya me encuentro trabajando en la próxima parte, de la cual no esperó tardarme mucho en escribir, así que nos estaremos viendo en otro momento.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, Johnny Ficker se despide.**


	13. Conflictos

– _Adelante, ahora. -El asustado hombre solo obedeció la orden del sujeto armado detrás suyo, haciéndolo pasar adentro al oscuro y pequeño cuarto frente a él._

 _Lynn no tenía otra opción._

– _Escogió un terrible momento para volver, ¿no lo cree? -Y el padre hubiera estado de acuerdo con él, de no estar demasiado asustado como para poder responderle. -Da igual, agradezca no haber terminado como el viejo conserje de aquí._

 _Fijándose por donde el asaltante le apuntaba, Lynn finalmente descubrió lo que había sucedido con el desafortunado conserje nocturno. Pedro necesitaría más que una banda y hielo frio para poder mejorar el gran moretón en su frente._

– _No es para tanto, de seguro despertará a la mañana siguiente. -Aseguró el hombre al empujarlo dentro del cuarto a la fuerza mientras seguía apuntando su arma hacia él. -Ahora escuche bien: si llegamos a saber que decide salir de este mismo cuarto a dar un paseo por el local, entonces nos aseguraremos que sea la última vez que recorra estos mismos pasillos, ¿entendido?_

 _Lynn, tembloroso, solo asintió._

 _Cerrando la puerta de golpe y dejándola bloqueada por un escritorio (solo para asegurarse), el sujeto armado volvió a su ronda normal de vigilancia por el segundo piso, pensando que ahora tal vez sería buena idea avisarle a su jefe sobre su cumplida tarea, aunque estuviera demasiado ocupado con la bóveda de abajo con el resto del equipo… incluyendo al encargado del local. Era desafortunado, pensaba él, como las cosas habían tenido que ir con ese tal Jay y su pequeña familia. Las dos chicas aún seguían bajo custodia en alguna de las bases temporales, y aún lo estarían mientras la operación de esta noche siguiera en progreso. De acuerdo al jefe, una vez recibieran el botín de la bóveda, la familia seria dejada libre y todos se retirarían de Michigan hacia algún otro estado._

… _tal como todas las anteriores veces. Esto de los robos no era nada nuevo para él y para el grupo. Aquel mismo ciclo se había repetido una y otra vez en otros estados, como si de una clase de tour de banda se tratara. Claro, con armas siendo usadas en vez de instrumentos._

 _El final del ciclo tampoco era nuevo… especialmente con respecto el dinero._

 _¿Para adonde se dirigían todos esos numerosos y valiosos billetes? No tenía ni la menor idea, pero sabía que irían a cualquier otro lado, excepto a sus bolsillos y los del resto de su grupo._

 _Preguntar sobre su paradero no termino sacándole nada._

'' _Tampoco lo sabemos,'' decían sus compañeros._

'' _Solo haz tu trabajo,'' respondía el jefe, evitando hablar más._

 _Lo único que sabía era que toda clase de ganancia mensual provenía de Jay; el miedo de perder a su familia motivaba al pobre a hacer toda clase de locura para poder mandar aquellas sumas de dinero que habían estado llegando desde hace pocos meses sin que de alguna manera sus propios superiores pudieran saberlo. Las amenazas sobre su querida familia lo mantendrían en constante movimiento durante el próximo tiempo, sin siquiera saber que aún se encontraban en buen estado… por el momento. Mientras que nadie dijera nada, el imaginario botón de emergencia jamás seria presionado._

 _Y ese fue el mismo botón que el sujeto acababa de evitar de ser presionado por ese otro hombre que dejo atrás en el closet del conserje, junto con el otro anciano de la escoba. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? No lo sabía, pero agradecía haberlo detenido antes de que el ignorante hubiera terminado arruinando las cosas. No solo para él mismo, pero peor para Jay. Si la cosa tomaba un horrible turno esta noche… poco quería saber lo que le sucedería a la desafortunada familia. Era mejor avisar de la controlada situación al resto, a menos que quisiera dejar la paranoia seguir creciendo. Solo volvería por donde subió hace unos minutos y-_

 _Jamás llegaría a bajar las escaleras al repentinamente ser jalado hacia atrás, directo a un oscuro rincón, para no volver a ser visto durante el resto de la noche._

 _._

 _Buenas noticias: seguía vivo._

 _Malas noticias: no sabía por cuánto tiempo más._

 _Así era como un aterrado Lynn veía las cosas, encerrado dentro del cuarto de limpieza de Pedro, mientras mantenía su vista en la puerta sin saber qué hacer. Aun con pocos minutos pasados, una eternidad parecía estar transcurriendo para él; con el peso de sus preocupaciones haciéndose más grande al imaginar lo que su familia debía de estar pasando ahora. Todos ya debieron notar la extendida e inusual ausencia del patriarca, y la falta de comunicación no lo hacía mejor. No tenían ni la menor idea de su predicamento, y una vez que se dieran cuenta… no, no quería pensar en eso. Volvería a casa, saldría vivo de esta, pero tendría que salir de algún modo. Revisando su alrededor, el padre intentó buscar alguna clase de salida u objeto que pudiera usar para salir del condenado cuarto._

 _Fue entonces, al escuchar el sonido de la cerradura siendo movida, que decidió detener toda clase de movimiento. Lynn solo podía escuchar como unas llaves eran insertadas por la cerradura y procedían a quitar el seguro de la manija. Un montón de dudas empezaron a inundar la mente del nervioso y temeroso patriarca._

 _¿Qué quería ese sujeto ahora con él?_

 _¿Había llegado su hora? Demonios, ni siquiera pudo darle un último adiós a su familia._

 _¿Qué sería de ellos ahora? No podía dejarlos ahora, no hoy, nunca, mucho menos con otras dos chicas en camino. Rita no podría seguir adelante sola, un gran peso sería puesto en sus hombros, uno que ni siquiera podría llegar a soportar._

 _Y… bueno, ¿ahora que sería de él mismo? Rayos, al parecer el mundo jamás escucharía aquel épico solo de cencerro que había estado practicando durante toda su vida, o siquiera poder probar la mejor lasaña preparada en su propio restaurante._

 _Este podía ser el fin de todo, de su carrera, y de su vida… y no estaba preparado para esto._

 _Lynn mantuvo fija su vista en la puerta mientras gotas de sudor se empezaban a arrastrar por su rostro. Solo se mantuvo callado al ver, después de unos interminables segundos, finalmente-…_

 _Como un pequeño móvil era deslizado por debajo de la ahora desbloqueada puerta, con una serie de pasos audibles al otro lado ahora alejándose de esta. Confundido por unos momentos e intentando procesar lo que había acabado de pasar, Lynn extendió su mano y tomó el dispositivo, estudiándolo por los lados antes de revisar la pantalla._

 _Batería: 78%_

 _Señal: tan clara cómo la deseaba._

 _Notas: 1... y la estaba viendo justo en la pantalla._

" **Para Lynn: Diríjase a la terraza con cuidado, única zona despejada. Llame por ayuda, inmediatamente. Quédese arriba hasta nuevo aviso."**

 _Tantas eran las preguntas del señor Loud._

 _Pero tan poco tiempo disponible._

 _Esta era su oportunidad. Debía llamar por ayuda. Tenía que armarse de valor por una buena vez en su vida, debía salvar a la compañía, y a su jefe también._

 _Aún confuso y dudoso, Lynn abrió lentamente la una vez cerrada puerta, dándose cuenta del desolado pasillo frente a él. No era posible, ¿dónde estaba ese otro hombre? No lo veía por ninguna parte, pero sabia que el resto estaba abajo, llegando a escuchar algunas de sus voces desde su posición, intentando sacar todo lo posible de la bóveda. No se detendrían por nada hasta que todo rastro de papel verde fuera nulo._

 _¿Era el robo en progreso su problema? Lo era, aunque deseaba no serlo._

 _Finalmente podía salir de una buena vez por la puerta de emergencia, largarse del lugar, reunirse con su familia, e ignorar aquella extraña orden de dirigirse a la terraza para usar el objeto en sus manos… pero simplemente no podía hacer eso._

 _No podía dejar a la compañía así, después de todo lo que habían hecho por él, no ahora._

 _Lynn no dudo otro segundo mas en empezar a moverse a un paso rápido y cuidadoso hacia la puerta de emergencia al final del pasillo, asegurándose de no ser descubierto una segunda vez mientras pasaba por diferentes sectores. Pasar por mencionada puerta fue el primer paso cumplido; subir las escaleras de emergencia hasta arriba era el segundo y mas simple. No tardo mucho en subir a su destino: la vacía y simple terraza del local._

 _El una vez ruidoso generador cuadrado de electricidad del edificio ahora se encontraba en completo silencio, explicando la ausencia de alguna luz en el complejo. Lynn solo lo ignoro._

 _Rápidamente dirigiéndose al menú de teclado, el patriarca Loud preparó el dispositivo para finalmente llamar por ayuda._

– _¿Lynn? -Llamó la voz a sus espaldas, demasiado familiar para reconocerla._

 _Volteándose, alcanzo a ver la silueta de otro hombre saliendo por la misma puerta por la que habia salido. Aún con la oscuridad de la noche, el brillo de la luna le hizo fácil reconocer al hombre frente a él._

– _¿Jay? -Reconoció Lynn con una aliviada sonrisa en su rostro. -Gracias a Dios que-_

– _¡¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?! –El duro y serio cambio de voz de Jay sobresalto a un más confundido Lynn, por poco dejando caer el móvil de sus temblorosas manos._

– _Pues… veras, es algo curioso, accidentalmente deje mi maletín en-_

– _¿A quien estas llamando? –Interrumpió abruptamente Jay._

– _Intentaba pedir ayuda, yo no… ¿Jay? –La falta de reacción se su jefe empezaba a preocupar al nervioso trabajador._

– _Tu no… joder… -Su jefe solo siguió mirando fijamente al suelo, su mente perdida en demasiadas cosas como para notar el acercamiento de su amigo._

– _¿J-…J-Jay?_

– _Lynn… por favor… no lo hagas. –Respondió fríamente su jefe._

– _Señor, ¡¿de qué está hablando?! Tengo que llamar a-_

 _Lynn no tardo en saber de lo que su jefe estaba hablando… al estar siendo apuntado por la propia arma que su propio jefe acababa de sacar de su bolsillo._

– _Suelta ese móvil… ahora._

…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 13: Conflictos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

…

 _ **Royal Woods, Michigan**_

Así que este era el Royal Woods del que Lynn hablaba…

Interesante.

Acabando de entrar a la ciudad después del recién vuelo, Evelyn se encontraba manejando un pequeño auto por las vacías calles de los suburbios, agradeciendo que recientemente fueran despejadas de toda clase de nieve después de las ultimas nevadas de la semana. Con el brillante sol a punto de salir, la chica aprovechaba a darle un rápido vistazo a la ciudad.

Siendo honesta, el lugar no se veía tan mal. De hecho, parecía agradable, era más calmado que la usualmente movida ciudad en donde vivía. De acuerdo a lo que Dwight le había dicho durante el viaje, Royal Woods se consideraba una de las ciudades más seguras del estado, con una demasiada baja taza de crimen. Además de eso, le menciono que problemas no se encontraban tan fácilmente en el lugar. Todo parecía estar en orden. Joder, el único problema de la ciudad, de acuerdo a Dwight, había sido alguna clase de complicación con respecto a parqueaderos y estacionamientos.

Ese problema fue resuelto en tan solo un simple día por (si el reporte era siquiera creíble) una chica de catorce años.

Este lugar parecía ser perfecto… demasiado para su gusto, y la calma abundaba por todos lados.

Una pena que aquella calma no tardaría mucho en acabar. Las cosas estarían a punto de cambiar, y para mal.

Doblando por otra esquina y asegurándose que su rubia peluca estuviera asegurada en su cabeza, Evelyn pensó en volver a revisar el pequeño papel de dirección de su bolso, teniendo que mantener una mano en el manubrio mientras usaba la otra al buscar el pequeño objeto entre el resto de sus cosas.

Su cuchillo, como su pistola FN, fue guardado en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su chaleco.

La munición extra solo fue movida a un lado.

El silenciador del arma fue movido al otro.

Y su viejo reproductor de música con sus pequeños audífonos… aunque desearía poder usarlo ahora mismo, tendría que moverlo a un lado al tener que concentrarse en su misión, encontrando lo que buscaba por debajo del objeto. Antes de poder leer su dirección en el papel, la notificación proveniente de su transmisor la interrumpiría.

" **¿Evie? Aquí Zac, ¿cómo vamos?"**

–Acabo de llegar a la zona, no creo estar tan lejos de la casa.

" **Bueno escucharlo, porque no estamos teniendo un buen comienzo que digamos."**

–¿Qué sucede?

" **Alrededor de unos diez hombres acaban de entrar a la casa por la fuerza hace unos momentos, todos peligrosos, y ahora los Loud no están pasando un buen tiempo. Llegue a advertirles de su problema antes del asalto, pero acabo de perder señal con ellos y no sé cómo se encuentran."**

–Joder, no tenemos tiempo que perder, voy en camino. Me aseguraré de acercarme a la zona con cuidado.

" **Bien, intentaré volver a hacer contacto con ellos mientras te acercas. Por cierto: si piensas rezar, creo que este sería el mejor momento para hacerlo mientras cruzas los dedos lo más que puedas."**

Y así lo hizo ella al terminar la llamada, al poder ver de nuevo aquella dirección en el delgado papel en su mano, y al estacionar el vehículo no tan lejos del vecindario, sintiendo el frío clima pegando contra su rostro otra vez.

Rezó que las cosas en el 1216 de la Avenida Franklin aún no se hubieran ido completamente al cuerno.

…

 **Residencia Loud**

–Se acabó, es el fin, ¡estamos perdidas!

–Lola, ¿podrías guardar silencio por al menos un segundo? -La niña con el gorro rojo ya se empezaba a cansar por el pánico de su hermana gemela.

Claro, Lana mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo, el resto de su familia estaba igual de todos modos, pero perder el control era lo que preferiría no hacer ahora mismo. Si algo había que agradecer al menos era que todos habían llegado sanos y salvos al oscuro sótano de abajo, y que el sistema de defensa de Lisa estuviera funcionando debidamente… al menos por el momento. Hablando del tema, Lincoln justo acababa de bajar con ella en sus brazos, su rápida actuación acabando de salvarla de un feo final.

Abriéndose paso entre los asustados miembros de su familia, Lisa no perdió otro segundo en dirigirse hacia la cercana lavadora, pidiendo asistencia a su hermano de girarla a un lado. A menos que fuera para intentar hacer alguna clase de defensa, Lincoln no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Su pregunta fue respondida en unos instantes al ver como su pequeña hermana levantaba una clase de panel detrás del electrodoméstico, revelando una clase de teclado con el que la chica empezó a interactuar. Diferentes monitores y pantallas empezaron a salir por las paredes (aparentemente movedizas, notaba la familia), dejando mostrar una clase de pequeño sistema de control parecido al que se encontraba en el cuarto de la niña. Todas también podían apreciar las imágenes provenientes de las diferentes cámaras del vecindario en las pantallas del sistema, vigilando cualquier clase de acción en la zona.

Las sorprendidas y confusas miradas de la familia no tardaron en formarse en sus rostros.

–Guau, ¡no sabía que la lavadora podía hacer eso! –Dijo una sorprendida Leni.

–Nosotros… tampoco. –Añadió extrañado el peliblanco al admirar el sistema frente a él. - ¿Desde cuándo has tenido todo esto aquí abajo?

–No hace mucho, hermano, decidí modificar el sótano para ser más seguro en caso de que las afueras de nuestra casa fueran demasiado peligrosas como para dirigirnos al bunker; aunque no tan seguro como ese, este refugio nos mantendrá a salvo por el momento.

–Supongo que eso explica tus ''fondos perdidos'' de los que supuestamente hablabas hace tiempo, ¿no? –Lola aun recordaba las veces que su hermana prefería no hablar sobre el tema de su dinero supuestamente perdido.

–Eso no importa ahora, tenemos que hacer algo. –Sugería Lincoln al mirar a la rubia mayor. –Lori, ¿puedes usar tu teléfono? Hay que pedir ayuda, ¡ahora!

–Creo que sí, aún tengo suficiente batería para… no.… oh no. -Y bien hacía Loro en preocuparse de un pequeño detalle.

La batería no era el problema. 63% era una buena cantidad de energía.

La falta de barras, por el otro lado, no daba una muy buena señal… literalmente hablando.

La linea estaba muerta.

–¡No tengo señal!

–De acuerdo… plan B. -Pensaba el peliblanco, intentando mantener la calma, al dirigirse hacia Lisa. - ¿Crees que podamos pedir ayuda con tu computadora?, ¿tal vez enviar un mensaje o algo?

–Afirmativo. El sistema cuenta con un transmisor de emergencia integrado para contactar a cualquier servicio cercano, solo enviaremos una señal de emergencia a-

–Lamento interrumpir, ¡pero creo que tenemos un problema con eso! –Y Luan tenía razón, el resto notaba, al ver hacia las pantallas donde ella apuntaba.

La repentina estática había vuelto; y con ella, la voz.

" **Louds, ¿me escuchan?, ¿todos se encuentran bien?''** –Y ahí estaba otra vez. Aquella voz que habían escuchado segundos antes de que todo se saliera fuera de control.

–¿Bien?, ¿qué unos locos dementes entren a robar tu casa suena bien para ti?, ¡¿acaso consideras algo como esto un día normal en tu vida?! –Respondía una enojada Lynn.

" **De acuerdo… tomaré eso como un sí y un no a mi pregunta. Tranquilos, quédense en dondequiera que estén, la ayuda va en camino."**

–Creo que literalmente estaríamos más tranquilos si supiéramos quien es usted y lo que está sucediendo aquí.

'' **Mira, chica, de verdad no creo que este sea el mejor momento para introducciones y- ''**

–Viejo, en caso de que no lo hayas notado, nos encontramos en un camino al infierno. Creo que ahora sería el mejor momento para al menos dejarnos saber algo. –Luna rehusó quedar sin respuesta.

'' **Bien, de acuerdo, como quieran."** -Respondió frustrado el hombre. – **"Versión rápida: llámenme Zac. Hay tipos malos en su casa. Intentaremos ayudar. Fin de la charla."**

–Un momento, ¿que-

" **Fin. Fue un placer haber hablado con ustedes. Hora de cambiar tema. Ahora escuchen, tengo a alguien en camino hacia su posición para ayudar, la pondré en la linea ahora mismo. Yo, mientras tanto, seguiré en linea con ustedes."** –Unos momentos de silencio después, una nueva voz femenina se unió a la conversación.

" _ **Familia Loud, ¿pueden escucharme?"**_

–Claramente, señora-… -Cualquier comentario preparado por Lisa fue inmediatamente olvidado al fijar su vista en una de las imágenes de la pantalla, viendo a aquella mencionada chica correr por el vecindario.

Bien maquillada, lo admitía, pero aún le parecía familiar, y… ¿era eso una peluca lo que tenía puesto? Descartando todo cosmético que llevaba, podía reconocer ese rostro, ese...

No era posible.

–Lisa, ¿qué sucede? -Preguntó preocupado Lincoln, notando la falta de respuesta de su hermana.

–Es ella.

" _ **¿Qué?"**_ –Respondió la chica al otro lado, a la misma vez que su familia también lo hacía, y ese tal Zac también.

–Su rostro, señora, lo he visto antes… con nuestro padre.

" _ **No entiendo, yo- "**_

–Janesville... usted estuvo presente. -De pronto, el reciente recuerdo de la imagen de una extraña chica con su padre volvió a las mentes de la familia, no tardando en seguir su sospecha.

–Un segundo… ¿no es ella la chica de la foto en la ciudad con papa? -Reconocía Luna al estudiar mejor a la chica en la pantalla.

Aún desde lejos, Lisa podía notar como la chica se empezaba a ver confundida por lo que escuchaba, especialmente al escuchar la palabra "foto" de su hermana. Un sinfín de dudas debían de estar pasando por su mente.

" _ **Niña… me estas empezando a confundir, creo que- "**_

–Es inútil intentar ocultarlo, señora, sabemos quien es usted, y me temo que ni el maquillaje ni su peluca podrá decirnos lo contrario.

Lisa ahora quería ver como la mujer se escapaba de esta, al parecer ahora intentando pensar en que decir al detenerse detrás de un árbol de una de las casas del vecindario.

–Sabes, siendo honesta… -Añadía Leni a la conversación al finalmente reconocer a la mujer. -creo esa peluca no va tan bien contigo.

"… _ **bueno, ya somos dos.''**_ –Respondió finalmente la chica con un suspiro antes de continuar. - _ **"Bien, de acuerdo, me descubrieron. Si, soy 'esa chica' que vieron en esa tal foto que dicen que tienen. Y si, soy la misma chica que tomo una linda caminata nocturna con su padre; pero ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para hablar de esto, mucho menos sobre una insignificante fiesta de té. "**_

–¡Oiga! -alego la niña de rosa.

" **Como sea, no creo que este sea el mejor momento para charlar. Ahora, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que podamos hablar con una tal señora Rita Loud?"** –Pregunto Zac.

El hombre no recibió respuesta alguna de los once miembros presentes.

" **¿Y bien?"**

–Creo… que es demasiado tarde para eso.

–Mama se fue no hace mucho a la estación de policía, dijo que nos llamaría, pero… no ha vuelto a hablar con nosotros. –Explicó una más que preocupada Lori.

Un largo suspiro se hizo notar al otro lado de la línea.

'' _ **Maldita sea… esperen un momento, cortaremos contacto por unos instantes, mantengan la calma y quédense en línea.''**_ –Largos segundos de silencio en la línea pasaron cuando la estática simplemente desapareció de las pantallas, dejando a la numerosa familia en confusión. No fue hasta unos momentos después que los dos extraños volverían a hacer contacto con ellos.

'' _ **Bien, Louds, escúchenme, por ahora nos concentrarnos en nuestro actual problema. Los sacaremos de ahí y entonces nos encargaremos de encontrar a su madre."**_

'' **Tienen nuestra palabra, haremos lo que podamos para ayudar.''**

–¿Y cómo sabemos que no terminaran lastimándonos como esos tipos de ahí arriba? –Pregunto dudoso Lincoln.

" _ **Escucha, niño, sabemos que somos las últimas personas en quien confiarías ahora mismo, pero también somos las únicas personas que puede sacarte a ti y a tu familia de su pequeño problema de invasores; Así que, si quieren salir de esta sin un rasguño, tendrán que confiar en nosotros.''**_

La niña regreso su vista a su familia, notando los dudosos rostros de todos.

–Supongo… que no tenemos otra opción. –Dijo Lori, aun insegura de lo que estaba aceptando hacer, igual como su familia. El resto solo acordó con la mayor.

Unos segundos de meditación después, Lisa finalmente hablo por parte de todos.

–De acuerdo, lo haremos, pero creo que es necesario dejarles saber a ustedes dos que estamos tomando unos grandes riesgos al confiar en ustedes, y esperamos que esa no haya sido una terrible decisión.

'' _ **Bien, quédense en donde están, estoy a segundos de llegar.''**_

…

1216, Avenida Franklin.

Si, este era el lugar. Casa de dos pisos, algo gastada y vieja, con garaje al lado y un gran patio con algunos juguetes esparcidos en el suelo. Tranquilidad era lo que podía ver desde afuera de la casa. Una pena que no podía decir lo mismo del interior y lo que pasaba dentro.

'' **Bien, veo que al fin ha llegado.''** –Aviso la niña al otro lado, a la vez que la chica revisaba la zona, empezando con el garaje al entrar por la puerta sin llave.

–Antes que nada, ¿exactamente en dónde se encuentran?

'' _ **En el sótano, debajo de la casa.''**_ –Respondió el niño esta vez. – **''** _ **Una clase de sistema de seguridad nos esta manteniendo seguros, pero no creo que tengamos alguna salida disponible. Tenemos una ventana aquí abajo, pero es demasiado pequeña como para poder salir."**_

–¿No tienen otra ruta de escape?, ¿tienen ductos por donde puedan pasar o algo parecido? –Pregunto a la misma vez que se encontraba con una vieja van. Aunque tal vez proveniente de un viejo siglo distante, el vehículo aún podría servirle para después. Solo necesitaba llaves… que al parecer estaban colgadas en un perchero al lado suyo. Menuda conveniencia.

'' **Negativo, me temo que el sistema también cerró toda clase de acceso por los ductos de ventilación."** -Respondió la niña esta vez, dejando a la confundida chica preguntándose sobre qué clase de sistema de seguridad debía ser aquel. - **"Nuestra única ruta de escape sería por la puerta, localizada en la cocina, pero ya debe de estar consciente que- "**

–Lo se, la casa esta algo llena ahora mismo. –Evelyn se quitó y cerro su bolso, echándolo adentro de la vieja van por una de las ventanas abiertas antes de volver a salir del garaje.

" **Ahora, si entrar es lo que quiere, va a tener que usar nuestro pequeño trampolín para llegar a la ventana que puede ver a un lado de la casa, en el segundo piso."**

¿Entrar por la ventana? Pan comido, tan solo se colgaría del borde al llegar a ella, de algún modo, y después… un momento, ¿había escuchado eso ultimo correctamente?

–Espera, frena, rebobina… ¿dijiste trampolín?

'' **Afirmativo, el mismo que podrá encontrar al lado del garaje.''**

Si, estaba escuchando claramente y sin problema, tal como podía ver el pequeño trampolín al lado del garaje. De todos los métodos que usaba para poder entrar a lugares… este era nuevo en su lista.

–No creen que pueda usar… no sé, ¿una simple escalera o algo parecido?

" _ **Ah claro, literalmente no hay problema, solo deja que le pidamos permiso a esos tipos de ahí arriba si podemos salir a darte la escalera de papa que tenemos justo aquí abajo y después volveremos."**_ -Respondió la sarcástica voz de una joven mayor.

" _ **¡Oh, oh! ¿puedo ir yo?"**_

" _ **Leni… solo es… olvídalo."**_

El sarcasmo obviamente pudo notarlo de la primera chica por su tono de voz; pero esa tal Leni, por el otro lado… no estaba completamente segura. Sarcasmo o no, no le debía importar tanto como lo que se encontraba haciendo ahora. De todas las cosas que se imaginaba haciendo esta madrugada, arrastrar un trampolín por la nieve para llegar a un segundo piso nunca le había llegado a su mente.

–De acuerdo, tengo dudas.

" _ **Créenos, no eres la única."**_ -respondió de nuevo el niño antes que la niña le siguiera.

" **Como nosotros con usted, señora, pero aquí estamos confiando en usted, tal como lo debería estar haciendo con nosotros."**

–Bien, bien, ya entendí, saltar a la ventana con el trampolín, estoy en eso.

'' **Podrá entrar al cuarto de mi hermano sin problemas, no veo signos de actividad en la cámara de su habitación.''**

" _ **Un momento… Lisa, ¿no dijiste que habías removido todas las cámaras de la casa?"**_ –Pregunto el niño.

" **Yo… eh… ¿creo que se me debieron olvidar algunas?"** -Aunque no estaba presente, Evelyn fácilmente podía sentir lo incómodo que estaba siendo el ambiente al otro lado. Dejó de pensar en ello al dejar el trampolín en una aceptable posición, apuntando en dirección a la ventana del segundo piso y dando unos pasos atrás.

'' **De acuerdo, antes que todo, necesitara acercarse en un ángulo de 63 grados si quiere alcanzar la ventana.''**

Evelyn entendió. Acercarse a un exacto y preciso ángulo de… un momento, ¿qué?

–Discúlpame, ¿cuántos-que-cosa?

" **63 grados. Necesitara hacer el salto con un ángulo correcto para poder llegar a la ventana."**

No, seguía sin entender. Y aun así ahí estaba, a pasos del trampolín y a momentos de hacer probablemente la cosa más estúpida de su vida.

" _Bien, aeróbicos… no me fallen ahora."_ -Deseo la chica antes de empezar a correr lo más rápido posible, tomando impulso y saltando al pequeño trampolín. El objeto la hizo rebotar al aire, volando por un breve tiempo antes de-

" _ **Espera, Lisa, ¿no eran 62 grado- "**_

Estrellarse de frente contra la pared de madera de la casa, antes de que el niño siquiera pudiera terminar de hablar.

…

Las quejas de la familia no tardaron en llegar al ver aquel feo accidente, a excepción de la comediante, quien apenas podía contener una sonrisa. Esperaba que la cámara hubiera estado grabando.

–Creo que es demasiado tarde para corregir. -Obviamente dijo Lincoln.

–Mis disculpas, eran 62 grados… mi error. -Lisa se maldijo a si misma por haber olvidado aquel pequeño detalle otra vez.

…

62 grados… hubiera sido bueno saberlo antes, pensaba la chica al caer de espaldas contra el frío césped, cubierto por la helada capa de nieve que no hizo un tan buen trabajo en amortiguar el golpe.

Si así era como la familia Loud usualmente entraba a esta casa, entonces poco quería saber Evelyn sobre sus salidas.

Afortunadamente la caída no le había hecho nada grave, ni siquiera afectando su vendando hombro herido. El golpe de frente contra la casa, por el otro lado… se recordaría revisarse la nariz cuando pudiera. Asegurándose de no tener nada roto, la chica se levantó y volvió a su posición detrás del trampolín, preparada para hacer el salto otra vez… y no morir en el proceso.

'' **Eve, ¿estás segura de esto?''**

–Sip… eso creo.

'' **Bueno… eh… suerte.''**

–Gracias, Zac, tu animo de verdad se aprecia.

Aquí iba otra vez.

Empezando a correr la chica saltó de nuevo al trampolín, ajustando su trayectoria y extendiendo los brazos para alcanzar la ventana.

…

–Pero que de... –Exclamó el sujeto armado después de haber escuchado un extraño ruido proveniente del pequeño armario, notando algo oculto detrás de uno de los pósteres de la pared una vez entró. Procediendo a removerlo, se encontró con una extraña vista.

¿Qué era exactamente? No lo sabia. Parecía una de esas curiosas marcas que se formaban cuando algo o alguien se estrellaba muy fuerte contra un muro. ¿Había visto algo como esto antes? Recordaba haber visto algo igual en la televisión, en una caricatura con un coyote y un correcaminos. Pero le daba igual, aquí no encontró nada... aunque tal vez no le lastimaría revisar algunas cosas en el armario; aunque, ahora que lo veía mejor, esto se veía más a un cuarto, seguro perteneciente a uno de los niños. Dudaba encontrar algo de valor en el mueble a su lado, con algunos juguetes sobre ella, una laptop, y una pila de cómics de…

Joder.

No era posible.

¿Un maldito cómic de Ace Savvy firmado por el propio Bill Buck? Quien quiera que fuera el dueño de verdad era un suertudo bastardo, pensaba el sujeto, demasiado concentrado en el tomo como para notar el lento movimiento por la ventana a sus espaldas. Pero no demasiado ciego como para no poder notar una clase de sombra detrás de él, haciéndose presente en la página del delgado libro que miraba. Inmediatamente volteó su vista y levanto su pistola-

Demasiado tarde para poder disparar, al ser su brazo con el arma bajado a la fuerza por una mano, y tarde como para detener el rápido cuchillo que acababa de entrar por su cuello. Sus alegaciones jamás serían escuchadas por el resto al ser degollada su garganta, inundándose de su propia sangre que empezaría a caer al suelo. Todo intento de luchar devuelta y quitar el cuchillo de su cuello fue inútil al empezar a perder sus fuerzas, dejándose lentamente bajar al suelo por su propio contrincante.

Unos segundos después, el hombre dejaría de luchar.

Asegurándose de haber terminado su trabajo, Evelyn jalo su cuchillo devuelta del cuerpo inmóvil, vigilando el resto del reducido espacio a su alrededor.

–Bien, estoy dentro… ¿Louds?... eh… ¿hola?

…

–M-m-mi… cuarto… -El peliblanco tartamudeaba, repugnado al ver lo que se había acabado de llevar a cabo en su pequeña habitación, como el resto también lo había hecho. Ninguno jamás volvería a ver el normal y corriente armario de la misma manera.

" _ **¿Qué?, ¿Qué sucede con tu cuar-…"**_ Desde la cámara, la familia podía ver como la mujer miraba alrededor, notando ahora el… feo desorden hecho en el suelo.

Oops.

" _ **Oh… vaya… oye, niño, de verdad lamento eso."**_ -Se disculpo la chica mientras volvía su vista a su cuchillo. _**"No te preocupes, esas manchas son fácil de quitar… eso creo."**_

–Bueno… saberlo. -El peliblanco sólo intento no sacar parte de la cena de su estómago al voltear su vista de la pantalla.

" _ **¿Hay algún menor de edad presente ahora? No creo que esta sea la última vez que haga esto, así que recomendaría voltear la vista ahora mismo. Créanme, esto será feo."**_ –Algunas de las menores decidieron seguir su recomendación, no queriendo tener algún otro asqueroso recuerdo dentro de sus mentes por el resto de sus vidas. Lucy, por el otro lado, mantuvo su posición.

–He visto peores cosas en mis sueños, creo que podré tolerarlo. -Si aquel comentario proveniente de la gótica no les traía nervios a todos los presentes, entonces nada podría hacerlo.

" _ **O…key."**_ Aceptó la extrañada chica mientras abría la puerta de la habitación al pasillo. - _**"Solo no digan que no se los advertí."**_

...

Asomándose por la puerta, la castaña escaneo el pasillo delante de ella, atenta por alguna clase de movimiento. No encontrando nada, asumió que el resto debía estar demasiado ocupado encargándose de encontrar a la familia, tal como ella debía de estar haciéndolo también. Desde su posición podía escuchar como todos los hombres parecían estar revisando la mayoría del primer piso, demasiado ocupados como para concentrarse en el segundo.

–Entonces, ¿cómo puedo llegar a ustedes?

" **Tendrá que bajar si quiere encontrarnos, aunque no es una recomendable acción ahora mismo debido a la numerosa actividad enemiga. Una puerta asegurada nos está defendiendo de ellos, pero dudo que tarden en pensar en algo.''**

–Entendido, haré lo que pueda.

" _ **Sabes, si pudieras llegar aquí a tiempo, eso de verdad sería fantástico."**_ –Demando una niña pequeña al otro lado.

–No empieces a apurarme. No soy una jodida-…

Iba a decir ''maquina'' al entrar al primer cuarto cercano a su izquierda, pareciendo ser un laboratorio a pequeña escala, de no haberse encontrado frente a frente a otro sujeto tan pronto abrió la puerta. Parecía ser más fuerte que el anterior; y si, también estaba armado, y su pistola justo estaba siendo apuntada frente a ella.

" _Oh por el amor de- "_

Antes de siquiera poder terminar de jalar del gatillo, la chica alzo el brazo del hombre al aire, mandando dos proyectiles al aire a la misma vez que se lanzaba sobe su contrincante, mandando a los dos directo al suelo. El sujeto reacciono más rápido que la mujer encima de él, doblando sus piernas y extendiéndolas hacia su estómago a la misma vez que giraba para atrás, arrojando a Evelyn por detrás de él. La fuerza mando a la chica hacia una mesa cercana, aterrizando al lado de ella, mientras el hombre intentó levantarse otra vez. Evelyn ignoro el dolor del golpe a su estómago mientras usaba la mesa cercana como apoyo para levantarse, notando unas extrañas botellas de vidrio con agua puestas frente a ella sobre el mueble. Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo una de estas y rápidamente se lo arrojo al sujeto parado frente a ella, haciendo impacto en su rostro.

Y entonces los gritos y las quejas de su contrincante empezaron a llegar.

Extraño, ¿quién se quejaría por una rociada de limpia y segura-

Y fue entonces que hizo un horrible descubrimiento: el contenido de la botella era de todo, menos agua.

Que ella supiera, el agua no hubiera hecho que parte del rostro del sujeto se derritiera, deformando horriblemente mitad de su rostro mientras parte del líquido caía al suelo en un charco… que acababa de desintegrar parte del piso y ahora caía hacia abajo con algunos restos.

Lo que sea que haya sido el líquido era un misterio a resolver para otro momento. Ahora la chica no tenía el tiempo para averiguar, pero si el tiempo para contraatacar, al ir con su cuchillo a mano directo hacia su contrincante para poder terminar de una vez por-

Dato de información: a la gente no le gusta que le andes quemando su rostro. Eso los enoja. Mucho. Y más que enojado estaba el tipo que acababa de agarrar a la chica con fuerza antes de que ella pudiera atacar, levantándola y mandándola hacia la pared del lado-

Haciéndola romper la pared al impactar contra ella, aterrizando junto con algunos escombros al cuarto de al lado tras pasar por lo que parecía ser un closet.

De lo que fuera que estaba hecho la pared la familia de verdad tenía que buscar algo más fuerte que esa excusa de estructura, pensaba Evelyn recuperándose del impacto, mirado al sujeto dirigiéndose hacia ella, pasando por el hueco que había dejado en el armario.

¿Dónde diablos estaba su pistola ahora que la necesitaba? Maldita sea, tal vez se le había caído en el otro cuarto. Ya era demasiado tarde para ir por ella.

La chica ya estaba preparada para una pelea extendida, lista para recibir a su contrincante frente a frente-

Si no hubiera sido por que un tubo de metal acababa de golpear al sujeto en la cabeza. Unos cinco pares de zapatos, botas y tacones le siguieron. Y si eso no había sido suficiente, entonces el marco verde, con la foto de un latino, que también acababa de caer sobre su cabeza, terminaría con todo. Y lo hizo, al dejar inconsciente al fuerte sujeto que simplemente cayó al suelo.

Extrañada por la intervención, Evelyn ahora veía porque los cascos eran importantes en esta clase de misiones.

…

–Leni... –Llamo seriamente Lori la atención a su hermana al lado.

–¿Si?

–¿Puedo saber qué hace una foto de Bobby en tu parte del closet?

–Yo… bueno… no recuerdo, creo que se me olvido.

Aun teniendo muchas dudas, quejas, y demandas, Lori dejaría el tema atrás para otro momento. Leni aún tendría mucho que explicar.

…

Con otro sujeto fuera de su camino, la chica recogió su cuchillo del suelo y miro a su alrededor de donde se encontraba. Otro cuarto, esta vez con dos camas, un tocador, una máquina de coser en el rincón, algunos materiales de ropa, y un maniquí. Aquí vivía una diseñadora en progreso, fácilmente podía notarlo.

Daba igual, solo tendría que volver por su arma al otro cuarto y bajaría de una vez al-

–¡¿Qué diablos está sucediendo ahí?!

Y aquí viviría una chica muerta si no se levantaba del suelo y pensaba rápido, antes de que los refuerzos del pasillo pasaran por esa misma puerta-

Tal como acababa de suceder pocos segundos después, cuando otro hombre entró a la habitación, notando… un vacío cuarto con un gran desorden dejado atrás, especialmente en el closet. Ahora que lo veía mas de cerca, al querer investigarlo con arma en mano… ¿era ese uno de sus compañeros en el suel-

Y entonces una clase de larga tela de ropa salió volando del reducido armario, aterrizando sobre su rostro y tapándole su vista.

Suerte era lo que necesitabas para poder dispararle a alguien mientras una larga pieza de tela roja cubría tu rostro; y el tipo armado no la tuvo. Para cuando la tela fue quitada de su cara por él mismo, una chica ya había agarrado parte de un palo de metal, proveniente del roto perchero del armario, cargando de frente contra su contrincante. Evelyn procedió a levantar el frente del palo por debajo de la quijada del hombre con fuerza, dándole un duro golpe que lo haría dar unos pasos atrás.

El sujeto no tendría el tiempo suficiente para volver a reaccionar al mismo momento que la chica giro el palo de forma vertical hacia el suelo, usándolo como apoyo para saltar y otorgarle a su contrincante una patada que lo mandaría cerca de una pared a sus espaldas. Pero antes de recibir otro inminente golpe de frente, el sujeto se movió a un lado y agarró el palo de Evelyn con sus dos manos, jalando hacia atrás y moviendo a la chica hacia él, alcanzando a darle una patada directo en el estomago que la haría perder control del largo objeto de sus manos.

La pelea hubiera sido mas complicada para la chica, ahora cuando su contrincante tenia control del gastado y largo palo… que acababa de romperse en dos una vez lo obtuvo en sus manos.

El hombre, ya teniendo suficiente, tiró las piezas al suelo y cargo contra la chica al sacar su cuchillo de su chaleco, corriendo delante hacia ella-

Acertando su apuñalada directo al pecho… de un arropado y recién movido maniquí; el mismo cuya cabeza se encontraba ausente del cuerpo. El extrañado sujeto no tardo encontrar la perdida cabeza del maniquí… ya que justo acababa de ser golpeada contra su rostro por la chica, quien se encontraba detrás del objeto, moviéndolo ahora de lado y alcanzando a darle algunos golpes seguidos a su contrincante, dejándolo aturdido.

Viendo ahora una oportunidad y aprovechándola, Evelyn movió la cabeza de su contrincante al lado con fuerza-

Golpeándolo contra la dura maquina de coser, dejando algunas manchas rojas sobre la blanca superficie del electrodoméstico.

Con su rostro sangrando, el débil hombre solo cayó al suelo. Otra pelea había terminado.

'' **Señora, me temo que tenemos problemas.''** –Volvió a hablar la niña al otro lado.

–De acuerdo, solo dímelo y deja que lo anote en mi aún creciente lista.

'' _ **Literalmente no es momento para bromas, ¡consiguieron un soplete!''**_

–Espera, ¿qué?

'' **Precisamente, como mi hermana mayor acaba de mencionar: un soplete, recogido del garaje. Estos hombres se encuentran intentando sabotear la puerta para poder entrar, y ya han hecho progreso; me temo que nuestro tiempo está siendo contado.''**

Lo que faltaba.

–Joder… entendido, iré lo más rápido que pueda.

Finalmente, llegando a tomar un respiro por un momento, la chica arregló parte de su ropa y peluca y salió del desordenado cuarto, dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo-

Instantes después siendo sorprendida y golpeada en la cara hacia el lado por otro sujeto, habiendo estado esperando al lado de la puerta por ella. El fuerte golpe solo fue seguido por una fuerte patada, que la llevo directamente hacia atrás adonde parecía estar el baño, aterrizando por debajo del lavamanos. Frotándose su rostro e intentando ignorar el dolor, la chica vio al sujeto empezar a acercarse hacia a ella con arma en mano. Tenía que actuar rápido.

El tubo del lavamanos… esto serviría. La chica tomo el objeto metálico, preparada para contraatacar, y lo jaló para atacar a su ahora cercano contrincante-

Quien fue arrojado hacia atrás al recibir el frió impacto del intenso chorro de agua que salió directo de la tubería rota del lavamanos. El sujeto voló por el pasillo antes de caer de espaldas en el pequeño armario del otro lado, quedando inconsciente al golpear su cabeza contra la pared.

Si Evelyn tenía dudas sobre la edificación de la casa, lo que acababa de suceder solo las multiplico.

…

–Lana, creímos que arreglarías el baño. –Lincoln recordaba haber anotado las tareas de limpieza de la familia en un cuaderno, y al parecer una no había sido completada.

–Jeje, bueno, iba a hacerlo… pero Brincos quería jugar un poco conmigo, así que decidí arreglarlo mañana. –Respondió Lana, intentando esbozar una sonrisa al no querer quedar mal.

Aunque, en su estado actual, un castigo seria el menor de sus problemas.

…

Ignorando el extraño hecho de que acababa de ser salvada por un cuestionable sistema de plomería (y por un inesperado descuido de la menor, como acababa de escuchar), Evelyn volvió a levantarse para dirigirse al pasillo, revisando las escaleras-

Al mismo momento que otro sujeto subía al pasillo por estas.

Bien, venga, aún tenía energía, podía lidiar con alguien más. Tan solo se impulsaría por el muro con su pierna, saltaría encima del tipo, y-

Haría que su pie hiciera un hueco en la pared tan pronto intento impulsarse al saltar, cancelando toda clase de plan que tuviera en mente al quedarse atascada en el muro.

Esto ya era vergonzoso.

Nota mental: no más acrobacias en las paredes de… ¿papel mache?, ¿quizá? No sabía, y no le podía importar más que el sujeto que iba directo hacia ella con cuchillo en mano. Antes de que el filoso objeto hiciera contacto con su cabeza, Evelyn alcanzó a tomar el brazo del hombre, jalándolo a él con ella hacía el débil muro que acababa de colapsar junto con ellos hacia otro cuarto, ambos terminando en el suelo con algunos escombros incluidos.

La teoría del papel mache se estaba volviendo más creíble por cada pared que seguía rompiendo.

La chica no perdió el tiempo levantándose, a la misma vez revisando el área alrededor de ella. Camarote al lado, pocos instrumentos musicales esparcidos por el cuarto, una clase de pequeño escenario, y… ¿objetos de circo o algo parecido? Daba igual, su tiempo de revisión acabo tan pronto su contrincante se levantó del suelo a la misma vez que ella.

Aquí iba otra vez.

La chica evito a tiempo unos rápidos golpes de su contrincante, moviéndose de lado a lado y bloqueando otros golpes, teniendo una rápida idea al moverse cerca del camarote. Antes de que pudiera otorgarle un fuerte golpe, la chica esquivó el rápido impacto del puño de su contrincante, yendo directamente a uno de los soportes de madera del mueble.

Evelyn no pudo saber si el crujido que acababa de escuchar provino de la madera del soporte, o de los dedos del sujeto. Juzgando por la dolorosa reacción de su contrincante, fue el segundo.

La chica procedió a dar un golpe tras otro al adolorido sujeto, llevándolo hacia el tocador detrás de él. Sus golpes fueron detenidos por el brazo del hombre al defender su cara, quien ahora, usando su mano sana, agarro uno de los objetos del tocador, mandándolo directo hacia la chica.

Evelyn no alcanzaría a esquivar el repentino ataque de-

Un débil y extraño pollo de goma, chillando una vez hizo contacto con su rostro.

Pocos fueron los segundos de incomodidad entre los dos sujetos… antes que la chica intentara dar otro golpe, solo para que su ataque fuera bloqueado por el hombre otra vez mientras tiraba el pollo de goma y agarraba otro objeto. Si el pollo de goma apenas hizo algo, entonces el tétrico muñeco de madera que acababa de tomar tal vez serviría de algo.

Y lo hizo.

Antes de siquiera poder evitarlo, la chica había recibido un golpe directo en su cara por parte de una clase de muñeco enano de madera con traje (corbatín incluido) y sombrero, llevándola atrás y haciéndola caer al suelo. Si antes odiaba esta clase de títeres por parecerles terroríficos a primera vista, ahora mismo los odiaba más que nunca al irónicamente ser usada como un arma contra ella. Pero hoy no sería vencida por uno de ellos. A momentos antes de recibir otro golpe de parte de su contrincante con el muñeco, parado ahora frente a ella, Evelyn lanzo una rápida y fuerte patada de lado a la pierna del hombre, haciéndole caer al suelo mientras ella se posicionaba devuelta para levantarse.

Al mismo momento, el tétrico muñeco de madera cayó al suelo con su cabeza ahora rota y separada del cuerpo, sus ojos solo mirando fijamente devuelta a los de la chica.

Evelyn, nerviosamente mirando devuelta, solo golpeo la cabeza por debajo de la cama, esperando que aquella cabeza terminara en el rincón más oscuro y olvidado que pudiera existir ahí abajo para nunca volver a ser hallada.

Ahora, devuelta con su contrincante, hacerlo caer era la idea.

Dejarlo encontrar el cuchillo que había tirado al suelo al caer por la pared… no la era.

Demasiado tarde. Su contrincante ya había agarrado el arma y procedía a lanzar un ataque tras otro con el objeto. Intentando no recibir otro rasguño esta vez, la chica esquivo una cortada tras otra, redirigiendo los ataques con sus brazos y manos, esperando por alguna oportunidad para poder deshacerse de este sujeto de una vez. Su oportunidad no tardó en llegarle en forma de una guitarra eléctrica purpura recostada en la pared.

Lotería.

La chica tomo su oportunidad una vez su contrincante lanzo un ataque frontal con el filoso cuchillo, solo para terminar siendo redirigido por la chica hacia la pared, apuñalando el débil muro y quedándose atorado en este. Con su oponente cerca, Evelyn dio un fuerte codazo al rostro del sujeto, mandándole hacia atrás y dándole suficiente tiempo para actuar. Sin pensarlo otra vez, la chica agarro la guitarra por el largo mango de esta, moviendo el objeto por encima de ella e impactando sobre la cabeza de su contrincante. El instrumento fue partido en dos, con astillas y otras partes esparciéndose por el alfombrado cuarto.

Y entonces, el sujeto cayó al suelo.

Eso… de hecho no se había sentido tan mal.

Al recoger el cuchillo del suelo, Evelyn ahora veía porque algunas estrellas de rock aún tenían la manía de hacer cosas como estas.

…

–¡Vieja!, ¿¡es en serio?! ¡Acababa de arreglarla ayer! –Aunque admitía estar impresionada por el golpe, Luna no estaba nada feliz con la repentina destrucción de su preciada guitarra.

'' **Oye, era la guitarra o yo; siempre puedes comprar otra.''**

–Oh vaya, espero que el Señor Cocos este bien. –Luan, preocupada por el otro lado, esperaba que su muñeco aun fuera reparable.

'' **Esa… ¿cosa del demonio con el que el idiota me golpeo?''**

–Oiga, ¡no hable mal del Señor Cocos! No juegue con sus sentimientos como si fuera un 'muñeco.'

''… **chica, literalmente es un muñeco.''**

–Creo que ese era el chiste, vieja. –Aclaro Luna.

'' **Yo… solo… olvídenlo.''** –Y con eso, la chica continua su camino devuelta al pasillo, dejando al resto simplemente mirando las otras pantallas como lo habían estado haciendo durante estos últimos largos minutos.

Lynn Jr., por el otro lado, ya estaba empezando a cansarse.

–Entonces… ¿nadie va a hablar del hecho que estos idiotas entraran por esa puerta en cualquier segundo si no hacemos nada ahora?

–Lynn, no vamos a salir a hacer una carga suicida; ese es el trabajo de esa chica. –Aclaro Lori.

–¿Hablamos de la misma persona que se encuentra destruyendo la casa, habitación por habitación, en vez de estar en camino aquí abajo?

–Lynn, mira, aunque yo misma este demasiado enojada con ella por haber arruinado parte de la casa, especialmente mi habitación, tendremos que dejar que ella haga lo suyo. Ademas, no va a destruir otra de nuestras habitaciones, ni tampoco a-

–Suspiro… acaba de entrar a nuestro cuarto. –Interrumpió Lucy, apuntando a otra de las pantallas.

–Espera, ¡¿qué?!

…

Claro que tuvo que entrar al otro cuarto, ¿por qué no lo haría?

Hubiera continuado su camino al primer piso, de no ser por otro sujeto que decidió subir las escaleras en el peor momento. Ya era obvio que el resto de la gente de abajo había escuchado el escándalo del segundo piso, y uno por uno solo seguirían subiendo para unirse a la fiesta mientras los otros se encargaban de la familia.

Y ahora aquí se encontraba, en medio de la oscuridad, oculta dentro de una clase de ataúd recostado contra la pared con un cómodo interior, esperando que el sujeto del pasillo no la hubiera visto dirigirse a esta posición. Aunque, juzgando por el estado de los pasillos y los cuartos, el sujeto tendría mucho en que preocuparse y fijarse en vez de caminar al normal y corriente cuarto en donde ella se-

Y… justo acababa de entrar. Los pasos en el suelo se lo hacían notar.

¿Por qué tenía que hacer esto más difícil de lo que ya era?

Daba igual; al menos era confortante saber que, si fallaba hoy, no tendría que preocuparse por pagar su propio ataúd al estar en uno… aunque no tan limpio, si era honesta. Creía estar pisando una clase de camisa sudada que también había dentro, junto con dos pelotas de tenis y… un…

De todos los lugares donde podía encontrar un murciélago, no esperaba encontrar uno a su lado.

Y de todas las cosas que podía haber hecho el pequeño animal, llamar la atención al sujeto armado de afuera al chillar era lo menos que quería que hiciera. Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo el pequeño murciélago al salir del escondite, alertando al sujeto en el cuarto al notar su aleteo.

Al diablo con todo.

…

–Huh… con que ahí estaba Colmillito. -Aún sabiendo el paradero de su mascota perdida, Lucy parecía estar mas concentrada en la pelea ahora llevándose a cabo en su cuarto y el de Lynn entre los dos extraños, viendo como los dos intercambiaban golpes entre ellos.

Para este momento, aún viendo como el segundo piso era destruido parte por parte, la familia comenzaba a alentar a la chica cada vez que entraba en otra pelea.

Todas olvidarían la destrucción de sus cuartos y objetos… por ahora.

Todas, excepto Lynn.

–"No va a destruir mas habitaciones," ¿eh Lori?

–No estoy de humor para esto, Lynn. -Respondió irritada la rubia, intentando concentrarse en la pelea, viendo como la chica ahora evitaba un ataque tras otro de parte de un bate en las manos del hombre, desafortunadamente haciéndolo golpear el busto de Edwin al evitar otro golpe.

Si tuviera un corazón, Lucy pensaba, ya se hubiera hecho pedazos como su preciado Edwin.

Aún evitando los diferentes ataques y llegando a desarmar a su contrincante, la chica terminó recibiendo un inesperado y rápido golpe del hombre que la mandaría al suelo.

…

Y entonces Evelyn cayó al suelo, llegando a parar al lado de una mesa de noche.

Antes de volver a la pelea, la chica notó un extraño objeto por debajo del mueble, estudiándolo rápidamente y agarrando… un…

De acuerdo, ¿quién en su sano juicio guardaría una afilada estaca de madera debajo de una mesa de noche? Joder ¿Quién diablos vivía en este cuarto?

Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿debería estar cuestionando esto ahora? No.

¿Debería aprovechar el objeto que acababa de encontrar? Joder, ¿y qué creía?

Dando vuelta, la chica lanzo un fuerte ataque sorpresa a la pierna derecha del hombre, alcanzando a clavarlo con la afilada estaca por la parte de atrás. El grito de dolor no tardó en salir. Con otro movimiento rápido, la chica pasó su brazo con fuerza por detrás de las piernas del sujeto, haciéndolo caer a sus espaldas.

Rápidamente removiendo la estaca de la pierna, Evelyn levanto el objeto una vez pudo y lo clavo directo en el pecho de su contrincante con todas sus fuerzas.

…

Aunque sorprendida por lo que veía, Lynn Jr. solo tenía una duda para su hermana menor.

Una pequeña e insignificante duda.

–Eh… ¿Lucy?

–¿Si?

–¿De dónde sacaste esa cosa?

–Lo conseguí en oferta en una venta de garaje, pensé que sería una buena parte de decoración para Halloween... pero ahora veo que tiene otros buenos usos. -Añadió la gótica con una pequeña sonrisa.

…bien, estaba decidido.

Lynn se recordaría a si misma que, una vez terminado todo esto, pediría una transferencia de cuarto. Para adonde, no le importaba. Solo tenia que alejarse. Si tenia suerte, tal vez su hermano le dejaría volver a quedarse en su cuarto, quizás por un día o dos.

–Suspiro, supongo que nuestro cuarto ahora estará embrujado por el espíritu de quien murió hoy aquí… tal vez pueda hablar con él en otro momento.

Mientras más rápido la mudanza, mejor.

Igual de rápida estaba siendo la movida entre la recién salida chica y otro recién llegado sujeto en el pasillo, ambos empezando otra lucha que sería dirigida hasta el cuarto de las gemelas.

–Oigan, chicas, se dirigen a su cuarto. -Llamó la atención el peliblanco a sus dos hermanas menores, quienes no estaban demasiado de acuerdo con la dirección actual del conflicto.

–¡¿Qué?!

–Ah no, ¡no se atrevan!

…

Pero los dos se atrevieron de todos modos, y la pelea ya se encontraba en progreso.

El sujeto ya había caído de lado tras resbalarse con una patineta que la chica movió, haciéndolo caer sobre una mesa de té, rompiéndola al instante.

Pero Evelyn la tendría difícil unos segundos después, al no tener el suficiente tiempo para esquivar el listón rosa que acababa de rodear su cuello por atrás, empezando a ser jalado por su contrincante. Al empezar a ser estrangulada, la chica pensó rápido en algo, empezando a moverse junto con su contrincante hacia la pared mas cercana que tuviera. Al estar de frente a una, la chica movió sus pies contra el muro, usándolo como apoyo para dar una voltereta atrás, librándose del listón a la misma vez que quedaba detrás de su contrincante.

Lo único que recibiría el sujeto tras voltearse sería una serie de golpes coordinados que lo llevarían atrás, directo al medio de la habitación. Evelyn, aprovechando su posición, le otorgó una patada a su contrincante que lo llevaría de espaldas contra un tanque rectangular de vidrio, rompiéndolo al aterrizar sobre este.

De pronto, y de la nada, una pequeña rana saldría del hábitat, dándole una mirada enojada al mismo hombre que acababa de arruinar su hogar. Pero eso no le importó nada al sujeto, quien solo agarró al pequeño animal y lo lanzó a la cabeza de la chica. Apenas teniendo segundos para reaccionar, Evelyn alcanzaría a agarrar a la rana, dejándola sana y salva en el suelo para que pudiera escapar del conflicto, desafortunadamente no notando que su contrincante ya acababa de levantarse y estaría a punto de atinarle un golpe a ella con un fragmento de lampara del tanque de vidrio-

De no ser evitado por la pequeña rana que ahora lo atacaba, usando su lengua para apegarse a su rostro y bloquearle la vista.

Y entonces, saliendo debajo de una de las dos camas, le siguió un perro.

Después un pájaro.

Luego un gato.

Y ahora… un hámster dentro de una esfera, todos asaltando al mismo hombre a la vez.

De pronto, y sin aviso, toda clase de animal salió del armario del cuarto y empezó a atacar al sujeto armado. El pobre hombre no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar al momento que la manada ya estaba sobre él. Mordidas, golpes, y picotazos llegaron sin parar contra el sujeto, quien no podía ver por donde caminaba-

Terminando dando una vuelta por la ahora rota ventana, haciendo que los animales saltaran de él a la seguridad del cuarto mientras el sujeto sólo caía al suelo.

…

–Esos son mis chicos, ¡mamá esta muy orgullosa de ustedes! -Felicitó Lana a todas sus mascotas, ignorando por completo el estado del hombre que acababa de caer del segundo piso.

" **Bueno… supongo que debería estar agradecida que están adiestrados."**

–Al menos mas adiestrados que usted, señora, ¡usted va a pagar por la mesa! -Respondió Lola con total seriedad; aquella mesa de té no fue nada fácil de conseguir.

" **Otra vez: lamento eso."**

" _ **Oigan, no es por es aguafiestas, pero creo que tenemos mejores razones para preocuparnos."**_ -Interrumpió el tal Zac al otro lado de la linea, al acabar de unirse a la conversación.

–¿Cuál es la situación?

" _ **Tenemos a mas refuerzos hostiles en camino a la casa, acabando de entrar a la ciudad. Si no salen de ahí ahora mismo entonces jamás podrán hacerlo.**_ -El pánico entre la familia no hizo más que seguir creciendo tras escuchar las claras palabras del extraño.

–¡Tiene que venir por nosotros ahora! -Dijo un nervioso Lincoln a la chica, intentando mantener la calma.

" **Entendido, voy en camino. No mas distracciones."**

…

El sujeto armado esperaba encontrarse con algo peligroso mientras subía las escaleras.

Cualquier cosa, de hecho.

Pero encontrar un auto rosado, con una cara sonriente pintada en ella, no era lo que tenía en mente, menos cuando bajaba a gran velocidad directo hacia él. Apenas tuvo segundos para apartarse del camino del pequeño vehículo, siendo este seguido por una chica por detrás, deslizándose sentada a una rápida velocidad por la baranda de las escaleras; era la misma chica que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo arriba y ansiosamente esperaba un cambio de escenario.

Finalmente llegando al primer piso tras una larga demora, Evelyn se puso manos a la obra, comenzando con encargarse del sujeto que acababa de esquivar el pequeño auto y se encontraba listo para pelear.

Para lo que no estaba listo era para recibir dos disparos al velozmente empezar a cargar contra la mujer, proveniente de su pistola que finalmente pudo recuperar del otro cuarto-laboratorio.

Pero tomaría mas que un disparo al hombro y otro al costado para detener al hombre, llegando hacia la chica y mandándola contra una clase de vitrina con trofeos dentro. El cristal del mueble fue roto a pedazos una vez la chica chocó contra este, cayendo sobre su cabeza y al alfombrado piso. Mirando de lado, ella notó los brillantes objetos dentro, formándose una idea dentro de su mente.

Tan pronto su contrincante se acercó lo suficiente, la chica agarro el trofeo mas cercano a ella, mandándolo directo a la frente del sujeto-

Deshaciéndose completamente una vez hizo contacto con su rostro, sin hacerle siquiera el menor daño posible. Los débiles pedazos del pequeño objeto cayeron al suelo mientras el tipo solo le daba una sarcástica sonrisa a la chica… prosiguiendo a darle un golpe en la cara que la mandaría a directo al comedor cercano.

…

–Diablos, hermano, creo que ese fue tu trofeo.

–Bueno, supongo que se veía bien mientras duro. -Pensó Lincoln al volver a ver el espacio vacío en la vitrina. -Pero creo que me preocuparía mas por la puerta, no parece que vaya a durar mucho y… espera, ¿dónde está Lynn?

El peliblanco hacía una buena pregunta, la familia podía ver, al no notar la presencia de la joven de trece años-

Que acababa de llegar a la cima de las escaleras, a punto de abrir la puerta al poner su mano sobre la manija.

–Olvídenlo, ¡no voy a quedarme aquí haciendo nada!, ¡ya me canse de esos idiotas!

–Lynn, no, ¡espera!

Para el mismo momento que la placa de metal fue removida, Lynn entró en acción.

Y con el rodar de la manija, la puerta finalmente fue abierta.

…

–Joder, oigan, ¡lo he abierto! -De haber sabido que la puerta seria abierta de repente, el sujeto armado ya hubiera dejado de usar el soplete. Y de haber sabido que una niña de trece años saldría por la puerta a la fuerza, hubiera esquivado el inminente golpe a su cara por una clase de patada voladora.

Desafortunadamente, él no era ningún adivino.

Y fue precisamente una patada a la cara lo que recibió al levantar su vista a la puerta tan pronto fue abierta, haciéndolo caer a sus espaldas. Y entonces vino el golpe de hombro al estilo de lucha libre, al saltar Lynn sobre él, quitándole el aliento al sujeto una vez hizo impacto contra su panza. Y entonces la joven se retiro de su posición.

El sujeto en el suelo no podría notar a tiempo como ahora dos gemelas cargaban directo hacia él, con luces de navidad en mano, desde el sótano; y para cuando lo hizo, ya era demasiado tarde. Las dos chicas ya habían saltado sobre el débil hombre, agarrándose de cualquier lado posible, proporcionándole un golpe tras otro en numerosas partes mientras sus pies y manos eran atadas con las festivas luces.

Para cuando terminaron, el sujeto yacía en el suelo confundido y demasiado adolorido-

Como para notar la repentina aparición de una niña de negro a su lado.

–Bú.

Una de dos cosas había hecho caer el inconsciente sujeto al suelo: la paliza dada anteriormente por las tres chicas, o un paro cardíaco que tal vez le acababa de dar Lucy al aparecer de la nada.

Fuera lo que fuera, había sacado al sujeto de la pelea.

El segundo tipo que acababa de llegar a la cocina tampoco tuvo tanta suerte, al también ser arrollado por las gemelas a golpes tan pronto lo tuvieron a la vista; pero, al menos no tan débil como su compañero, alcanzo a quitarse a las dos chicas de encima a la fuerza, dejándolas en el suelo para-

–¡Oiga! -Llamó la atención una joven a sus espaldas.

De pronto, al voltearse, el sujeto recibió un frío chorro de agua a su rostro, proveniente de una flor falsa puesta sobre la prenda de una joven trigueña.

–¡Hora del 'platillo' principal! -Y si eso no fue suficiente, el repentino impacto de dos platillos a ambos lados de su cabeza, por parte del peliblanco desde atrás, le dejaría sordo por el resto del día.

–¿Qué tal algo de percusión? -Añadió Luna, golpeando al sujeto sobre su cabeza con un tambor, traspasando su cabeza de un lado al otro del objeto.

Era bueno que la rockera hubiera guardado la mayoría de sus instrumentos en el sótano durante el invierno, o la falta de armas hubiera sido un grave problema.

El sujeto no llegaría a abrir su boca para maldecir y empezar a luchar contra los chicos al ser alcanzado por una clase de rayo azul, congelándolo en su misma posición. Lisa había dado en el blanco con su rayo congelador, ahora recargándose y siendo guardado en el bolsillo de la pequeña.

Ah, su fiel y querido rayo congelador (extrañamente proveniente de alguna desconocida y misteriosa dimensión de Oregón… o, bueno, de acuerdo a lo que decía curiosa etiqueta del arma), ¿Qué haría sin él?

Daba igual, la cocina finalmente había sido despejada.

Ahora… ¿adónde se había ido Lynn?

…

Al correr al comedor, la confiada deportista sonrió al notar que aún no era demasiado tarde como para unirse a la pelea. La otra chica parecía estar teniendo un mal momento, de seguro no le importaría si alguien más se unía al juego.

Al estar demasiado concentrado en su enemiga, el sujeto no alcanzó a notar la rápida llegada de una joven de rojo, quien saltaba hacia una silla y la usaba como apoyo para llegar hasta el cuello del hombre. Antes que lo supiera, el sujeto ahora se encontraba luchando contra el fuerte agarre de un brazo colgando alrededor de su cuello, ignorando ahora a su anterior enemiga al querer quitarse a la joven de encima.

–La silla, mujer, ¡dale con la silla! -Evelyn no necesito que Lynn se lo dijera otra vez.

Con fuerza, la chica agarró el objeto de madera, llevándolo con todo hacia la frente del sujeto. Lynn alcanzaría a soltarse de su oponente a tiempo para ver como el mueble era golpeado contra la frente del sujeto, mandándolo hacia un lado mientras algunas astillas de la destruida silla caían al suelo junto con el hombre.

Aún con un serio dolor en su cabeza, el sujeto intento levantarse-

Siendo demasiado tarde al ser su cabeza golpeada por dos palos de golf por parte de Lori y Leni... seguido de una serie de fuertes y rápidos golpes de parte de la modelista, quien perdió el control.

–Leni, espera, ¡no hace falta darle mas! ¡Detente! –La mayor tuvo que detener a la fuerza a su hermana de completamente destruir la cabeza del tipo. Leni, calmándose, solo dio unos lentos y agotados respiros mientras miraba al sujeto en el suelo, con su cara… algo diferente.

–Uy, perdón… ¿estará bien?

–Sí, Leni, va a estar bien… eso creo. –Intento afirmar la rubia mayor, ahora viendo a la extraña chica frente a ella. –Ahora, ¿podemos saber que-

–Movimiento ahora. Charla después. Todos diríjanse al garaje, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

–Espere, ¿podemos ir por algunas cosas? -Preguntó Lincoln a la chica.

–Me da igual, niño, solo vayan por lo que sea y vuelvan abajo. ¡Todos ustedes tienen menos de minuto para volver!

En menos de un minuto, la usual actividad caótica volvió por la casa Loud, con todos los miembros recogiendo lo que podían de sus arruinados cuartos a toda velocidad antes de dirigirse con la extraña chica devuelta al garaje.

–¡Todos por aquí, tenemos que irnos a-

Lo último que Evelyn pudo recordar antes de perder el balance fue cómo un punzante objeto entraba al lado de su cuello, y como el mundo dio vueltas alrededor de ella durante unos segundos.

La chica perdería la consciencia antes de siquiera hacer contacto con el frío piso.

…

–¡Vieja! ¡¿Qué diablos acabas de hacer?!

–Creo que no hace falta dar explicaciones, ademas de no tener tiempo para tal cosa ahora mismo. -Lisa removió la jeringa del cuello de la mujer en el suelo, poniéndole una tapa de seguridad en la punta y guardándola devuelta en una mochila que ahora llevaba. –Aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar con ella; pero, por ahora, tenemos que dejar la zona lo más pronto posible.

–¿Pero adonde?

–Me temo que, si queremos estar a salvo, tendremos que salir de la ciudad, cualquier lugar a las afueras funcionará.

–Aguarden, si recuerdo bien, Liam me habló sobré una clase de granja abandonada no tan lejos de dónde él vive; tal vez podamos usarla. -Recordó el peliblanco, mientras ayudaba al resto a subirse al vehículo, junto con la inconsciente mujer.

–Entonces abróchense bien, este literalmente será un viaje rápido. –Lori encendió a Vanzilla, saliendo del garaje y manejando a toda velocidad lejos de su hogar. El sol acababa de salir en el horizonte, iluminando el cielo y la tierra por igual, dejando un camino claro para la mayor al volante. La familia, en vez de concentrarse en la vista, solo podía ver a la inconsciente chica sentada en el asiento con el cinturón puesto, cada uno preguntándose sobre todo lo que debía saber ella, no solo sobre su padre, pero también de la situación actual.

Algo era claro para todos: la chica tenia demasiado que explicar.

…

Era una simple tarea, le dijeron al sujeto.

Consigue a la familia y lárgate de ahí, dijeron.

Al parecer sus encargados se olvidaron de mencionar algo sobre lidiar contra una peligrosa chica en el medio de esas dos cosas. Especialmente la parte en donde una manada de animales lo hacía caer por la ventana después de atacarlo viciosamente.

Y entonces llegaba la parte donde perdía comunicación con el resto del equipo en la casa, quienes al parecer tampoco la pasaron tan bien como él.

Eso, y con la policía tal vez ahora en camino, solo le indicó una cosa: tenía que largarse de una buena vez. Y eso fue lo que hizo, junto con un pequeño grupo de compañeros heridos que volvieron a los vehículos frente a la casa, manejando lo mas lejos posible del vecindario.

" **Escuadrones, ¿me reciben?"** –Resonó la seria voz del informante al otro lado del comunicador.

–Fuerte y claro, Cosmonaut.

'' **Entendido; Ahora, ¿puedo saber qué diablos sucedió ahí?''**

–Fuimos atacados, señor, por una clase de-

'' **Olvídalo, maldita sea… solo vuelvan a la base, aún tenemos cosas pendientes que hacer; especialmente ahora que acabamos de terminar lo nuestro en Iowa.''** –Ah, Iowa… los hombres casi se habían olvidado por completo de eso.

–Entendido; Pero ahora, con todo respeto, señor, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que nos pueda explicar lo que sucedió y todo eso de ignorar lo que dijo Alfa y los ''refuerzos extra en camino?'' –Los hombres en las camionetas no recibieron ninguna respuesta durante los próximos segundos.

Eventualmente recibieron la respuesta que buscaban. Pero una no tan aceptable.

" **Escuchen… perdimos contacto con Alfa."**

…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y… aquí vamos:**

" **Los Loud se han unido a la partida."**

 **Ya casi ha pasado un año desde que decidí empezar con este fic… diablos, el tiempo de verdad vuela. Y eso que aún hay más historia que contar. Por cierto, ¿mencione que ya estamos a medio camino?** **¿No?** **Ahora lo saben.** **En fin, para no alargar esto, saltare de una vez a los comentarios:**

…

 **nameless: …no tengo ni idea de lo que hablas, pero te gusta, ¿si? ¡Excelente!**

 **Gracias por pasarte.**

…

 **T10507: Y, tal como lo mencionaste, empezó la acción con la familia Loud; espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo.**

 **Gracias por haberte pasado por aquí, de verdad. ¡Espero verte el próximo año!**

…

 **Masteralan116: No hay problema con reseñas atrasadas; ademas, los estudios y el alto mando Pokemon son cosa seria de que encargarse. Sigue salvando al mundo… o, bueno, lo que sea que se haga en el mundo Pokemon (no me culpes, yo jamás crecí con esos juegos).**

 **De seguro este capítulo respondió al menos una de tus preguntas, pero las otras un seguirán siendo un misterio total hasta los próximos capítulos.**

 **-Los Loud vinieron para quedarse, y ya es demasiado tarde como para retirarse de su ''aventura.'' Espera ver más de ellos durante el resto de la historia.**

 **-Ahora, Lynn aún tiene más historia que contar. Solo porque este seguro en la base no significa que se haya librado de sus problemas por completo. Sabremos más de eso en el futuro.**

 **-Las cosas en Grayson se van a complicar más, ahora que… bueno, ya lo veras.**

 **Sin nada más que decirte, excepto agradecerte por seguir aquí y por ayudar en la historia, me despido.**

 **¡Suerte!**

…

 **Con eso terminado, solo quiero decir una cosa a todos los que han estado leyendo esta historia:** _ **Gracias.**_ **Gracias por haber estado aquí durante este año, por su paciencia, por todo. Sus comentarios y opiniones me siguen y seguirán llevando adelante, me dan al menos esperanza de que algo estoy haciendo bien.**

 **Una vez más:** _ **Gracias.**_

 **Este fue Johnny Ficker deseándoles una Feliz Navidad y un próspero año nuevo.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo año!**


	14. Interrogaciones

– _Lynn, no lo hagas… por favor. –Con su arma con silenciador siendo apuntada al señor Loud, su propio amigo, Jay Hendricks se acercó lentamente hacia Lynn._

– _Jay… no… por favor, no. –Rogo temeroso el patriarca, subiendo sus temblorosas manos arriba._

– _Entonces suelta el teléfono, ahora._

– _¡Pero necesitamos pedir ayuda! El banco-_

– _El banco estará bien, ahora apaga el teléfono._

– _Pero-_

– _¡PERO NADA, SUELTALO AHORA MISMO!_

 _Notando el gatillo a punto de ser jalado en cualquier momento, Lynn no decidió decir otra palabra más mientras dejaba el pequeño dispositivo en su bolsillo y volvía a levantar sus manos, tal como su jefe se lo ordenaba. Hendricks no podía odiar esta vista más. Desearía no haber encontrado aquella pistola solitaria en el suelo al revisar el segundo piso como se le fue ordenado, desearía no haber escuchado a su amigo pasar por el pasillo y seguirlo hasta aquí arriba; Pero mas que todo, desearía no estar apuntando aquella misma arma al indefenso padre de la gran familia Loud._

– _P-p-pero… ¿por qué? –Los nervios ya habían tomado por completo a Lynn, apenas logrando hablar correctamente._

– _No lo entenderías._

– _V-v-vamos, a-amigo, puedes decirme-e-lo. -Aseguró el señor Loud, intentando esbozar una calmada sonrisa en su temeroso rostro. -Jay, solo dime lo que pasa… por favor._

– _Lynn… yo… -Jay lentamente empezó a bajar su arma, intentando calmar su tono. –de verdad no-_

– _Ah, veo que encontraste un amigo. –Bien se suele decir por todas partes ''tres son multitud.''_

 _El grupo de dos se acababa de convertir en una multitud de tres cuando uno de los hombres armados paso por la puerta, apuntando su pistola directo al padre de familia._

 _Esta ahora era una ''multitud'' de la que Jay y Lynn no querían formar parte._

– _Bien, señor Hendricks, veo que usted ha hecho un mejor trabajo en vigilar el lugar que esa otra excusa de vigilante de abajo; el inútil ni siquiera se molestó en revisar el techo, a diferencia de usted, y mira adonde nos llevaste. –Reconoció satisfecho el hombre al ponerse al lado del jefe. –Ahora, es momento de que nos encarguemos de nuestro visitante._

– _No lo lastime, por favor, ¡él ni siquiera sabe lo que pasa! –Rogo desesperado Jay al sujeto, mientras el indefenso Lynn solo podía ver como su vida era puesta en juego._

– _Yo, ¿lastimarlo? Tranquilo, yo no lo lastimare... –Antes de que Jay pudiera siquiera dar un solo suspiro de alivio, el hombre prosiguió a coger su brazo con fuerza, aun agarrando su arma, levantándolo y apuntándolo al frente del señor Loud. - …tú mismo lo harás._

 _De pronto, Jay y Lynn tuvieron algo en común: ambos perderían el aliento al mismo instante y sus corazones se detendrían igualmente._

– _¡N-n-o p-puedo hacer e-eso! –Aun queriendo afirmar con su jefe, el padre Loud se encontraba demasiado horrorizado como para decir algo, sin poder hacer el menor movimiento; Jay, por el otro lado, tuvo el suficiente coraje para bajar el arma, aunque lentamente._

– _No te preocupes, solo tienes que dispararle, el hombro o la pierna servirán, nada tan grave._

– _Yo… no voy a-_

– _Si lo harás, ¡ahora! –El irritado hombre solo apretó más el brazo del jefe, tomandola y nuevamente un segundo después al dejarlo apuntado al señor Loud. –Solo dispárale, eso es todo, solo hazlo y volveremos abajo como si nada hubiera pasado… a menos que quieras dejarlo ir, solo para que te meta en más problemas._

 _Jay no podía más; solo quería dejar de caer en más problemas de los que ya estaba, hundirse era lo único que desearía poder evitar; Pero era él o… Lynn, el mismo buen y honesto hombre que había estado trabajando a su lado durante todos estos años, y el mismo que sin saberlo ayudó a mantener las cosas estables en el local. No podía lastimarlo, no podía jalar del gatillo, simplemente no podía hacerlo… pero si no lo hacía, quizá su familia… por Dios, el hombre tal vez no estaba bromeando con respecto a meterse en problemas._

– _Entonces, ¿qué va a ser, señor Hendricks?_

 _Para Lynn y su jefe, los próximos segundos fueron los más largos y estresantes de todas sus vidas. Lynn no podía creerlo; Después de todo este tiempo, ¿así iban a terminar las cosas?, ¿y más encima en manos de su propio jefe y amigo? Esto no podía terminar así, no era posible._

– _Jay, por favor…_

– _Yo… lo… siento._

 _Y con un jalar del gatillo, la decisión fue tomada._

…

 _De acuerdo, Andrew tenia que ser reconocerlo, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre la seguridad del sujeto que dejó libre y mando a subir arriba con el movil._

 _Pero sabía que Lynn se las arreglaría de algun modo, no tenía que preocuparse tanto; Después de todo, el tejado se encontraba tan despejado de actividad enemiga como las escaleras exteriores de emergencia, por donde justamente había subido a entrar. El señor Loud tan solo llamaría por ayuda, tomaría las escaleras al escapar, y estaría libre de cualquier peligro. Fin del problema._

 _Andrew, por el otro lado, ya tendría a Jay a su lado, aprovecharía la distracción de la asistencia policial una vez llegara, y se escaparía junto con su propio jefe para tener una buena charla bajo las estrellas a las afueras del pueblo con él… o, bueno, esa era la idea principal, si tan sólo pudiera encontrarlo en alguna parte del edificio; No sabía por cuanto tiempo mas podría quedarse aquí hasta que llegarán los refuerzos, poco tiempo, tal vez. Algo le era claro: cada segundo contaba, y era mejor no gastar uno solo parado haciendo nada._

 _Antes de empezar a recorrer el segundo piso, decidió ocultar primero el cuerpo del inconsciente guardia dentro de otro armario de mantenimiento, despojándolo de su arma y cerrando la puerta con llave. ¿Debió de haberle dado un tiro en vez de dejarlo así? Tal vez, pero quizá los oficiales podrían sacar algo bueno de este tipo una vez lo encontrarán encerrado dentro, encargándose de un problema extra para la agencia; Ademas, preferiría evitar ensuciar el recién limpio piso con sangre. Hasta entonces, aquí había terminado lo suyo._

 _Una vez encargado de su víctima, Andrew prosiguió a recorrer los pasillos del local con cautela, cuidando sus pasos y evitando contacto con el resto mientras buscaba a su jefe. No tuvo problema en saber dónde dirigirse, conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano tras haber pasado un extenso tiempo aquí… aunque tal vez esta sería la última vez que caminara por estos pasillos. Una vez que el robo y las transacciones ocultas fueran puestas a la luz pública… bueno, preferiría no pensar en la larga semana de investigaciones que seguiría por delante-…_

– _Entonces… ¿cuanto tiempo más crees que vayamos a gastar aquí?_

 _Y menos tiempo tenia para pensar ahora, cuando el movimiento se hacía presente por delante del pasillo, obligandolo a rápidamente esconderse en un cuarto a oscuras al lado justo cuando dos siluetas rodeaban la esquina del frente._

– _Tardara lo que sea necesario… pero, joder, ya me aburrí de este sitio._

– _No podría estar mas de acuerdo._

– _Bueno, agradece que no tengamos problemas con la ley, o tal vez ni siquiera hubiéramos llegado a abrir la boveda a tiempo. -Vaya, si tan solo supieran lo que le esperaba; pensaba Andrew al quedarse quieto en su posición mientras los dos hombres lentamente pasaban de largo._

– _Oye, ¿crees que ese tal Jay termine haciendo algo estupido? No se, como terminar llamando por ayuda a nuestas espaldas, ¿que haríamos entonces?_

– _Facil, abandonamos el lugar con lo que sea que podamos cargar y dejaremos que el idiota se pudra aquí y que se las arregle él mismo con la ley. –Exactamente lo que Andrew quería en este momento, una oportunidad para fácilmente obtener a su jefe en sus propias manos. Él y Jay tendrían mucho de que-_

– _¿Y qué hay de su familia? Digo, si decide salir de nuestro juego, entonces no veo el punto de seguir teniéndolas a ellas con nosotros._

 _De pronto, Andrew quedo completamente quieto antes de siquiera poder poner un pie fuera del cuarto._

 _¿Que es lo que acababa de decir ese hombre?_

 _Claro que sabía sobre la familia de su jefe; sobre Esther, su esposa, y su hija Jane; Las constantes visitas a su casa durante los ultimos años le habian dejado buenos recuerdos con ellas._

 _Pero… ¿exactamente qué diablos tenia que ver la pequeña familia con…_

 _Un momento._

– _Fácil: nos desharemos debidamente de ellos, y todo sería culpa del imbecil por abrir su boca. -Aún escuchando la conversación, Andrew empezaba a unir las piezas en su cabeza mas rápido de lo que se tardaba en darse cuenta de su pequeño y horrible error. -Si Jay quiere jugar sucio… bueno, entonces jugaremos sucio._

 _Pero… entonces Lynn y la ayuda… y…_

… _oh-oh._

…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 14: Interrogaciones**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

…

 **Estación Policial, Janesville**

–Déjame detenerte un segundo y déjame ver si entendí bien lo que acabo de escuchar… -interrumpió Ben a su jefe mientras recostaba su espalda contra la pared del cuarto. -Me estás diciendo que una pequeña niña de cuatro años, capaz de meterse y controlar quien sabe qué clase de sistema, nos ha estado guiando en esta travesía de vida o muerte, nos ha dado toda clase de orden, pero también resulta que CASUALMENTE es la hija menor de Lynn, el mismo sujeto que hemos estado buscando durante toda esta madrugada sin descanso.

–Pues… básicamente sí. -Hurst en verdad no tenía mucho más que decirle a su compañero, ya había dicho todo por si mismo.

La expresión de Ben no cambió en lo absoluto mientras caminó hacia la puerta.

–Necesito un café. -El afroamericano simplemente salió del cuarto.

–Voy tras de ti. -Su compañera pelirroja, aún intentando procesar aquel resumen, no tardó en seguirle por detrás.

Sus compañeros no parecieron tomar aquella dulce pero dura ironía tan bien de frente.

Y Hurst no podía culparlos, dejaría darles un respiro hasta que volvieran a la accion… claro, si tan sólo supiera cuando fuera eso. Ya empezaba a amanecer, y he aquí aún se encontraban atascados en la estación, tomando un tiempo de descanso que el jefe preferiría dejar para otro día; aún había mucho que hacer.

Aprovechando las anteriores horas libres, Hurst intentó hacer contacto con el viejo jefe, suponiendo que ya habrían hecho algun otro descubrimiento; Pero resulta que el viejo se había retirado por un tiempo a otro lugar (¿adonde? No lo sabía), dejando a otro sujeto a cargo en el teléfono por si acaso alguna novedad se hacía presente. Jonathan Ryder, otra de las manos derechas de Tobías cuando su secretaria, Nancy, no se encontraba, termino quedándose detrás del teléfono; Él se encargaría de cualquier noticia que les llegara a sus oídos hasta que Tobías finalmente regresara al local.

Y resulta que tenía buenas y malas noticias.

Las buenas: el arreglo completo del celular encontrado en el complejo y el propietario identificado. Al parecer Lynn Loud no fue demasiado cuidadoso con su objeto personal, como el reglamento del complejo le recomendaba tener. Pero, gracias a su pequeño descuido, el equipo probablemente llegaría a encontrar alguna clase de información de su pequeño aparato…

Desafortunadamente, esas eran las malas noticias: era completamente inservible.

Del móvil no conseguirían una sola cosa con las aplicaciones de cocina; Las notas tendrían de todo escrito en ellas, excepto la exacta localización del sujeto; Y definitivamente no irían a ningún lado con las fotos encontradas en la galería, consistiendo de retratos familiares, algunas… ehem, cuestionables modificaciones de photoshop de Lynn, y cientos de platos preparados por él en su propia cocina (esto solo le traía más hambre de la que él ya tenía).

Con respecto al resto… era absolutamente inútil, todo. Puede que el móvil funcionara a la perfección, pero su contenido no iba a llevar al equipo a ninguna parte del jodido estado. Ahora tendrían que esperar hasta que las grabaciones del conflicto anterior en la ciudad pudieran llevarlos hacia donde había ido a parar el señor Loud con esa extraña chica, y la familia se quedarían sin más noticias por el momento…

Ahora que lo mencionaba, Hurst se preguntaba cómo debían de estar los Loud ahora mismo, además de Marie… o, Lisa, ahora que recordaba; De seguro intentando restablecer la comunicación después de ese pequeño accidente anterior. Esperaba que la niña de tan solo cuatro años pudiera arreglar su avanzado sistema de comunicación y rastreo sin problema… joder, como si eso no hubiera acabado de sonar ridículo en su interior. En fin, esperaba volvería a hablar con ellos en algún otro momento, ahora sería buen momento para revisar el estado de su equipo en-

Pero eso ya no haría falta, al momento que Alice irrumpió por la puerta del cuarto con fuerza, sorprendiendo a su jefe.

–Señor, ¡tenemos problemas!

–¿Alice?, ¿qué diablos sucede?

–Los Loud, ellos...

La preocupada mirada de su compañera le dijo más que suficiente.

…

 **En alguna parte desconocida**

Lincoln Loud, el hombre con el plan, no sabía qué hacer.

Parado en el medio de una granja abandonada, vigilando la pequeña jaula cerca de él con alguien dentro, el niño peliblanco seguía intentando procesar los eventos transcurridos hace poco sin exito; Un montón de preguntas y dudas seguían cruzando su mente, cada una sin poderlo dejar pensar correctamente. El niño entonces miro al frente, sabiendo exactamente que hacer en esta clase de momento.

–Ah, hola, nos los había visto. –Hablo el peliblanco hacia alguien. –Creo que ustedes ya debieron de haber visto todo lo que sucedió en estas últimas horas, y no creo que haga falta explicar mas… bueno, ademas de que no tengo tantas ganas de hacerlo de todos modos. Pero creo que deben de estar preguntándose qué es lo que hago actualmente aquí y donde están mis hermanas.

El peliblanco prosiguió a sentarse sobre una pila de heno, acomodándose para intentar relajarse un momento.

–Simple, vinimos aquí a mantenernos seguros hasta supieramos que hacer. Yo, mientras tanto, termine encargándome de cuidar a esa extraña mujer, que decidimos poner en esta jaula que… casualmente encontramos en el establo cercano, junto con algunas de mis hermanas mientras vigilamos la zona. Acabamos de ponerla aquí después de que Lisa hiciera… bueno, no estoy seguro de lo que hizo con ella, pero nos pidió cuidarla mientras trabajaba con algo en el almacen. El resto fue por algo de comida, ya que de verdad no queremos que, de todas las cosas, el hambre nos termine venciendo.

El peliblanco siguió relatando, no alcanzando a notar un pequeño movimiento dentro de la jaula.

–¿Y que pasara después cuando vuelvan? Bueno, de hecho, no estamos seguros. Lori pensaba en llamar a las autoridades una vez nos encargáramos de la mujer; Créanme cuando les digo que preguntas tenemos de sobra para ella. –Añadió Lincoln a volver a pararse, caminando alrededor de la jaula cuadrada una vez mas. –Y entonces… bueno… no sabemos exactamente que hacer. Digo, parte de nuestra casa acaba de ser demolida, tenemos a unos extraños persiguiéndonos a nuestras espaldas, no sabemos nada de mama y papa, parece ser que soy el único hombre por el momento encargado de cuidar del resto, y… pues…

Completamente rendido por sus preocupaciones, Lincoln solo se dejó caer en el suelo, sentandose al lado de la jaula mientras daba un largo suspiro.

–No sé qué hacer.

…

No, no era su imaginación.

El niño de verdad estaba hablandole a la nada.

La desorientada chica apenas acababa de despertar cuando notó la presencia de un niño de pelo blanco frente a él, al parecer hablando por si solo mientras caminaba en círculos alrededor y terminaba sentandose al lado de su… ¿jaula?

Bien, Evelyn esperaba estar en toda clase de posición al abrir los ojos: esposada, atada con cuerdas, atrapada dentro de algún vehículo o sucio cuarto… pero admitía que nunca había esperado estar sentada y encerrada dentro de una pequeña jaula con cadenas rodeándola con candados incluidos, mientras sus dedos eran víctimas por parte de lo que parecían ser juguetes de trampa de dedos, impidiéndolos separarse. Lentamente movió su cabeza un poco, relajandola e intentando reconocer su posición actual, la cual parecía ser una vieja y algo gastada granja. El solo olor del campo facilmente le delataba mas que suficiente.

Extraño… al parecer el picazon de su peluca ya no estaba presente ahora cuando movia su cabeza. El molesto cosmético se le fue arrebatado de ella mientras dormía… para bien o para mal, no sabía exactamente.

¿Qué diablos había sucedido de todos modos? Lo único que recordaba era la picadura de un extraño aguijón en su cuello, momentos antes de que empezara a marearse y terminara cayendo hacia abajo, y entonces… nada. No tenía idea de cuanto había estado así, muchos minutos tal vez, juzgando por la luz del día que provenía de afuera.

Además, ahora que lo notaba, ¿qué era ese otro malestar cerca de su oreja? Era algo fastidioso, pero intentaría lo mejor para ignorarlo ahora, era momento de concentrarse en cosas mas importantes… empezando con la liberación de sus dedos por aquellos extraños atrapa dedos.

De acuerdo, sabia como salir de estos, había jugado con uno de estos hace tiempo; Que ella supiera, librarse no era tan difícil, tan solo jalaría con cuidado… y entonces a la fuerza… y movería un poco los dedos… o intentaría mover ambas manos al azar… o mordería el papel… sin éxito.

Excelente. De todas las cosas en este mundo, una maldita trampa de dedos de juguete la estaba venciendo en algo tan simple como liberarse.

Esto ya era más que vergonzoso.

Y la cosa solo se había vuelto más ridícula al morder uno de sus dedos por accidente al intentar librarse de condenado papel con la boca, haciendo una pequeña queja que fue escuchada por el niño al lado. Ella, como el peliblanco, se sobresaltaron a la misma vez al entablar vista. Tras unos pocos segundos mirandose entre ellos dos, con un incómodo silencio incluido, el peliblanco finalmente decidió tomar la palabra.

–Eh… ¿hola?

–Si… hola niño, ¿cómo te va?

–Pues, ¿como quieres que empiece? -Respondió Lincoln, frunciendo el ceño. - Papa y mama desaparecen, mi familia entra en caos, entonces un grupo de maniacos decide irrumpir en nuestra casa a la fuerza, y entonces tu y ese otro hombre deciden unirse a la fiesta, solo para dejar parte de nuestra casa en ruinas… ¿se me olvidó algo más?

–Bueno… Lincoln, podrías decir que esta no fue la mejor manera de empezar el día, ¿no? Y eso sin mencionar que olvidamos comer algo para el desayuno.

–Supongo que tienes algo de… espera, ¡¿cómo sabes mi nombre?! -La chica ya sabia que el niño obviamente reaccionaría con sorpresa. Ya tenía su atención .

–No solo eso, también sé que eres el único niño varon en la familia, el niño en el medio; Sueles mantener el orden; Te llamas a ti mismo "el hombre con el plan;" Y que tienes una extraña tendencia por leer comics con solo tus calzon-

–De acuerdo, ¡ya entendí! -Interrumpió repentinamente el peliblanco a tiempo. -Pero… ¡¿como sabes todo eso?!

–¿Me creerías si te dijera que fue tu papá quien me lo dijo?

–Pues… tal vez, pero solo quiza porque-

–Lo torturaste, ¿no? -Intervino una sombría voz detrás de los dos, causando que Lincoln se sobresaltara en el aire como la chica, quien acababa de golpear su cabeza contra la superficie de la jaula.

–Suspiro, lamento eso.

–Dejame… adivinar… tu eres Lucy, amante de la oscuridad. –"e hija del diablo," evitaría añadir Evelyn, frustrada por el fuerte golpe en su cabeza.

–Estaría en lo correcto… ¿se encuentra bien?

–Si, claro, no fue nada. Digo, al menos no debió de ser tan malo como el golpe que recibí al darme de frente contra el lado de tu casa.

–No, estas bien, no te paso nada. -Afirmo ahora el peliblanco.

–¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso?

–Créeme, experiencia propia.

–Creo que podrías llamarle a eso un "¡golpe de suerte!" -Llamo la atención otra joven voz, acabando de entrar al granero junto con otras dos niñas menores. Luan sabía que este no era el mejor momento para los chistes… pero simplemente no pudo resitir reír hacía su propio comentario. -Jejeje… ¿entienden?

Lo único que recibió devuelta fueron miradas sin emoción alguna, mirando hacia ella sin un comentario, con Lincoln devolviendo la mirada a la chica otra vez.

–Bueno, supongo que tambien debes saber quienes son e-

–Luan, la comediante de la familia; y ellas dos deben de ser Lana y Lola, gemelas.

–Pues… vaya, acertaste otra vez. -Evelyn sólo sonrió en su interior al ganarse otro punto en este juego de adivinanza; Rostros, apariencias y nombres eran cosas que solía necesitar recordar en su trabajo, y al parecer no había perdido su talento después de años fuera de servicio. Diablos, estaba igual de impresionada, como el resto de la familia, por haber recordado correctamente todos los nombres hasta ahora.

–¡Tu! -La niña de rosa, por el otro lado, preferiría mostrar mas su enojo que su sopresa, tomando la jaula e intentando sacudirla con todas sus fuerzas. - ¡Arruinaste mi cuarto!

–"Nuestro," Lola. -Corrigió Lana, también queriendo hablar con la chica. - ¡Pero también destruiste la casa de Brincos! ¿Sabes cuanto me costó conseguir ese tanque?

–Y al Señor Cocos, ni siquiera se si podré repararlo ahora. -Añadió Luan.

–Y también hiciste pedazos al pobre de Edwin. –Respondió la gótica… no mostrando emoción alguna; La familia solo empezó a alegar mas y mas, juntandose junto a la jaula mientras la confundida chica enjaulada intentaba entender lo que cada una decía.

–Chicas, ¡cálmense! -Finalmente interrumpió el peliblanco, para el alivio de Evelyn. -Escuchen, no creo que este sea el mejor momento para quejarnos de algo como esto, ya nos ocuparemos de eso en otro momento.

Bueno… Evelyn ya empezaba a ver venir la próxima cuenta.

–Y con respecto a ti… -Dirigió el peliblanco al mirar seriamente a la chica. -sera mejor que empieces a responder.

–Y eso es precisamente lo que hará, hermano mayor. -Interrumpió ahora una niña de cuatro años llevando una mochila, acompañada por una joven rubia a su lado, quien llevaba a una pequea bebe en sus brazos.

Después de un tiempo a solas en el almacen del lado, Lisa finalmente había terminado de encargarse de su pequeño asunto y tendría tiempo para hablar con su invitada. Leni, acompañando a su pequeña hermana desde que salió, se encontraba a su lado cargando a la pequeña Lily en sus brazos, quien llevaba puesta una clase de peluca rubia en su cabeza mientras reía un poco.

–Leni… ¿qué es lo que esta llevando Lily?

–¿Qué cosa? Ah, una peluca, la tome prestada solo para arreglarla un poco. -Evelyn ahora podía ver adonde había acabado su "prestado" cosmetico… en las pequeñas manos de un infante. Mientras no empezara a masticarla, suponía que no habría problema. –Disculpe por eso, señora, pero tenia que arreglarla, y… sin ofender, pero esto no iba tan bien con usted.

–Ninguna ofensa tomada.

–Discúlpenme, pero creo que tenemos algunas importantes cosas de que hablar ahora mismo. -La niña de cuatro años procedió a quitarse su mochila, abriéndola para poder encontrar su… pequeño descubrimiento de hace unos instantes. Mientras, Evelyn aprovecharía a anotar mas puntos en su juego de adivinanza.

–Entonces… tu debes de ser Lisa, la inteligente de la familia; Y la mayor, con mi peluca, debe de ser Leni, la chica no tan… eh… la modelista, ahora que mejor recuerdo; Y la pequeña ternura en sus brazos debe de ser Lily.

–En efecto, parece ue hizo su tarea correctamente antes de venir hacia nosotros.

–Dime, ¿crees que recibiré alguna 'A+' por eso en algun momento?

–Ahora no lo veo probable, a menos que empiece a cooperar con nosotros. -Finalmente, Lisa alcanzó a agarrar el pequeño objeto en el fondo de su mochila. -Ahora, empezaremos… desde el comienzo.

Y entonces, la pequeña niña sacó lo que parecía ser un pequeño dispositivo cuadrado, mostrándolo de frente al confundido resto, incluido la chica, quien… juraba haberlo visto antes…

Un momento, ¿era ese…

" _Oh por Dios."_

Fue entonces que el misterio del porqué del malestar de su oreja fue resuelto… de la peor manera posible.

–Supongo que esto le pertenece, ¿no?

La pequeña niña se acercó a la jaula mientras sostenía en sus manos el pequeño objeto que Evelyn una vez había llevado dentro de su piel durante mucho tiempo, protegido de cualquier daño exterior… pero he ahí estaba, su propio chip de comunicación, siendo sostenida en las pequeñas manos de una niña de tan solo cuatro años; La misma niña que acababa de hacerle una jodida mini cirugía mientras dormía. Fue muy considerado de Lisa en darle unos segundos a la chica para poder procesar aquello antes de continuar.

–Antes que nada, supongo que deberíamos empezar introduciéndonos, y recomendaria que usted empezara con su nombre. –Sugirio la niña, dejando el pequeño chip en su mochila a la misma vez que sacaba una clase de pequeño dispositivo rectangular de este. -Ahora, su nombre, por favor.

Bien, Evelyn ya tendría tiempo para hablar más con respecto a… su pequeño cambio en otro momento; Por ahora tendría que seguir con lo suyo.

¿Nombre? Esto sería fácil.

–Gwen.

'' **MENTIRA''** –Provino una misteriosa, repentina y dura voz robótica del dispositivo de la niña tan pronto terminó de responder. Aunque la castaña se veía extrañada como el resto, la familia pudo fácilmente reconocer aquella extraña voz sin problema. Una voz de la cual juraban haber destruido para bien.

–Espera un momento, creímos que te deshiciste del detector de mentiras. -Bien recordaba Lana.

–No por completo, –Y Lisa estaba agradecida de no haberlo hecho, sabía que su invención no era tan mala después de todo. –Solo hice unas pequeñas modificaciones de modelo y sistema, nada más. Ahora, su nombre, por favor.

¿Detector de mentiras? Ridiculo, pensaba confiadamente Evelyn a la vez que ya tenía otro nombre en mente (de los cientos que había usado en su vida). Ya había entrenado con máquinas como estas desde antes, burlándolas una por una a la perfección.

Esto sería facil.

–Diana.

'' **MENTIRA''**

De acuerdo… tal vez no era tan facil después de todo, solo haría un pequeño cambio e intentaría otra vez.

–Natasha.

'' **MENTIRA''**

Bien… hora de ponerse seria.

Solo debía mantener la calma y pensar en otra cosa.

–Wendy.

'' **MENTIRA''**

La calma ya se estaba perdiendo, sobre todo cuando la familia ya le empezaba a lanzar confusas miradas a ella.

Si todo lo anterior había fallado, tal vez…

–¿Katherine?

'' **MENTIRA''**

Bueno… aunque no sabía si este otro nombre funcionaria, tal vez podría intentar con…

–¿Henrietta?

" **MENTIRA"**

Lo único que recibió devuelta de la familia fueron numerosas miradas dudosas y seños fruncidos por parte de todos…

Era inútil.

La tecnología se había llevado la victoria por hoy, y ella tendría que aceptarlo, le gustara o no. Dando un largo suspiro, la chica veía que ya no valía la pena seguir mintiendo, solo terminaría alargando un dilema del que no habría escape alguno.

Le tomo unos largos segundos para finalmente hablar.

–Evelyn… -Respondió derrotada la mujer, pero la niña de gafas necesitaba más.

–Nombre completo, por favor.

–Evelyn Richards.

'' **VERDAD''** –Finalmente respondió el dispositivo.

–No fue tan difícil, ¿verdad? –Respondió Lisa con una satisfecha sonrisa. –Ahora, señora Evelyn, no tenemos ni la menor idea de quién realmente es usted, de dónde provino, lo que está haciendo aquí o lo que quiere con nosotros; Pero lo que sí sabemos es que usted estuvo involucrada en el secuestro de nuestro padre, ¿no es así?

–Alto, déjame detenerte ahí y corregir un pequeño detalle: eso no fue un secuestro.

'' **VERDAD''** –Respondió la máquina, para sorpresa del resto.

–¿Ven? Hasta tu pequeño ''como-se-llame-gizmo-tron-de-la-verdad" me cree.

–Pero eso no significa que se encuentre en buen estado, ¿o estoy equivocada?

–Mira, niña, tu papa se encuentra sano y salvo, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

" **VERDAD"**

–Espera, entonces… ¿no le hiciste nada malo a papa? -Pregunto Lincoln. - ¿Se encuentra bien?

–Tranquilo niño, esta a salvo y sin ningun rasguño.

" **MENTIRA"**

–¡Oiga!

–De acuerdo, ya, no completamente intacto; Cayó por accidente y se golpeó en la frente, pero tranquio, está a salvo.

" **VERDAD"** -Aunque aún confundidos, los Loud devolvieron suspiros de alivio, sabiendo que aún no era demasiado para el patriarca.

–Espera… ¿que hay de mama? -Preguntó preocupada Lana.

–Desafortunadamente, no tenemos idea de donde se encuentra ahora mismo; Pero, como les dijimos antes, nos concentraremos en eso en buscarla otro momento.

Y así, con una preocupación menos, otra fue inmediatamente puesta en las mentes de familia.

–Ahora, con eso fuera del camino por el momento, -Siguió hablando Lisa. -procedamos con lo siguiente: ¿exactamente que está haciendo aquí?

–¿En resumen? Para salvar sus cabezas.

'' **VERDAD''**

–…es una broma, ¿no? –O al menos así lo veía Lola.

–Dime, niña, ¿fueron esos diez sujetos que asaltaron su casa una broma?, ¿o sus esfuerzos por capturarlos a ustedes?, ¿o mis peleas para mantenerlos a salvo? ¿Fue todo eso una broma para ti? Créeme, esto es más grande de lo que crees, y yo solo vine para arreglar las cosas.

–Entonces… ¿no vas a lastimarnos?

–Escuchen, vine aquí para encargarme de su seguridad y protección. -Aseguró Evelyn, mirando a todos los presentes uno por uno. -A menos que hayan tenido sus ojos cerrados y sus oidos tapados, notarán que claramente estamos corriendo un grave peligro; Ustedes, sus padres y yo, ninguno de nosotros esta a salvo de lo que se viene. Ahora mismo tenemos la peor clase de compañía a nuestras espaldas, y no van a descansar hasta que hayan lidiado con todos nosotros.

–Pero ¿quiénes son, y que es lo que quieren de nosotros?

–No tenemos ni idea, pero obviamente las charlas amistosas no son su cosa. Solo sabemos que andan detrás de todos, incluido su padre, pero él ahora se encuentra a salvo; Nosotros, por el otro lado, aún estamos a merced de cualquier maniaco que se nos cruce de frente. Todos nosotros tenemos que irnos de aquí lo más pronto posible y reunirlos con su padre, además de-… un momento…

–¿Sucede algo? –Pregunto un extrañado Lincoln.

–Esperen… ¿dónde está el resto?

–Salieron a buscar provisiones, no tardarán en volver. -Y entonces Evelyn pudo ver que su propia situación acababa de complicarse, por la sextima o séptima vez en solo un día.

–Oh no…

–¿Algun problema?

–Si por problemas te refieres a que el resto esta a punto de ser secuestrado por la próxima tanda de imbéciles armados en camino hacia nosotros, entonces sí, hay problemas. -La preocupación empezó a mostrarse en la cara de todos los presentes. -Ahora escuchen, sé que esto sonara ridículo, pero… necesitare que me saquen de aquí si queremos encontrarlas.

–Espera, ¡¿qué?! –Predeciblemente respondieron todos a la vez.

–Miren, sé que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, y lo último que quisieran hacer es abrirme la puerta para salir, de verdad lo entiendo; Pero les prometo a todos ustedes que una vez alcancemos al resto empezaré a hablar todo lo que quieran y les responderé lo que sea. Por ahora, tenemos cosas más importantes de que preocuparnos.

–Tenemos que ir por ellos, ¡ahora! –Exclamo Luan, al ver que esto no era una broma.

–¿Y dejarla ir? –Dudo seriamente la niña de rosa. -¡¿Cómo sabemos que no se ira corriendo una vez este fuera?!

–Chicas, calmense; Reunion de emergencia, ¡ahora! –Mando el peliblanco, al juntarse con el resto en un círculo una vez alejados de la jaula. No importando cuánto intentara, lo único que Evelyn podía escuchar desde su posición eran murmuros inentendibles, notando como algún miembro volteaba su vista a ella durante poco tiempo antes de devolverla al grupo. La chica sabía que uno de estos días estaría delante de un juicio en algún momento de su vida, pero… no esperaba que su primero fuera así de extraño.

Un largo minuto después, la decisión fue tomada; Al terminar el grupo su conversación y volver a ella, Lisa dio la orden.

–Leni, por favor.

–¡Estoy en eso! -La alegre rubia paso a Lily a los brazos de Luan y procedió a sacar un pequeño y delgado clip de cabello, pasándolo por los huecos de los candados uno por uno y dejándolos caer al suelo al desbloquearlos. Las cadenas fueron removidas sin problema por la niña de gorro rojo, y las trampas de dedo fueron fácilmente sacadas con la ayuda de la comediante al abrir primero la compuerta. Al fin liberada, la chica salió lenta y cuidadosamente de la jaula, estirando un poco su cuerpo al finalmente salir del reducido espacio. Un minuto más ahí dentro y tal vez tendría que pasar el resto del viaje en una silla de ruedas.

–Bien, señora Richards… esperamos no haber tomado una mala decisión hoy. -Dijo un poco dudosa la niña de gafas al momento de salir del granero.

–Tranquila, Lisa; Que yo sepa, no la han hecho aún. Ahora, ¿adónde se dirigió el resto?

–No tan lejos, al pueblo más cercano que tenemos ahora mismo. –Respondió Lincoln al seguir al resto afuera, hacia la vieja Vanzilla.

–¿Y ese sería?

–Huntigton Oaks, a unos minutos de aquí.

–Bien, todos adentro, asegúrense de tener todas sus cosas, dudo que vayamos a volver. –Con eso dicho, el resto entro uno por uno adentro del vehículo, asegurándose de abrocharse bien sus cinturones mientras la castaña subía al asiento de conductor.

–Supongo que esto es suyo, señora. –Llamo la atención Lucy por detrás, pasándole el bolso a la chica al momento que encendía el motor. Agradeciéndo a la niña, Evelyn reviso el contenido antes de empezar el viaje.

Bien, ahí estaba todo lo que necesitaba: el arma, el silenciador, la munición, su confiable cuchillo, y…

Un momento… ¿adonde se había ido su viejo reproductor?

…

 **Pueblo de Huntington Oaks**

–Luna, ¿podrías guardar esa cosa de una vez y concéntrate? Eso ni si quiera te pertenece.

–Jeje, lo siento vieja, pero hace tiempo que siempre he querido usar uno de estos. –Explicaba Luna al seguir escuchando del pequeño y viejo reproductor en sus manos, mientras caminaba detrás de Lori y Lynn por las heladas calles del pueblo, con más actividad ahora haciéndose presente alrededor por cada minuto que pasaba.

Lori tenía razón, esta cosa siquiera le pertenecía, simplemente lo había encontrado en la cartera de esa extraña chica que habían traído con ellas, pero no lo había soltado desde el momento en que oprimió el botón de reproducción una vez puestos los audífonos. Tenía que admitirlo, quien quiera que fuera esa mujer, tenía un buen gusto en la música… excepto en algunas partes, ya que la música disco parecía formar la mayoría de las canciones del casete dentro. Alguien de verdad tenía que avisarle que el funeral del disco ya había pasado hace tiempo.

Le dio igual, al seguir escuchando mientras el grupo cruzaba otra calle, teniendo a la vista un pequeño mercado de frente, demasiado distraída como para notar a unas tres figuras acabando de voltear a la vuelta de otra esquina entre otras personas en la calle.

–No entiendo porque no me dejaste quedarme con ellos. -Alegó la deportista al momento que las tres entraban al local. -Pude haberme encargado de esa mujer yo misma y todo esto ya estaría resuelto.

–Bueno, Lynn, te traje porque necesitábamos a alguien más para ayudar a traer las cosas… además, de todos modos, terminarías arruinando nuestras esperanzas de poder sacar algo de ella si te encargabas de hablar.

–Lori… si no fuera porque ahora mismo estamos en un apuro, ¡ya te habría hecho morder el polvo!

–¡Y yo te hubiera devuelto el favor haciéndote un pretzel humano en menos de lo que-

–Oigan, ¿van a ayudar con las compras o qué? –Alego Luna, separando a sus dos hermanas entre ella. Era un milagro que la tienda estuviera casi vacía como para llamar la atención, con solo un sujeto presente en la caja registradora, y hasta él se encontraba desconcentrado en su propio teléfono.

A regañadientes, las dos decidieron separarse a buscar lo suyo.

–Mira, solo olvídenlo; Busquemos algo de comer y volvamos con el resto lo más pronto posible que-

Pero el celular de la rubia no la dejaría terminar, vibrando y sonando en su bolsillo, haciéndola revisar el numero en pantalla… si es que siquiera había uno. El extraño contacto solo constaba de tres puntos en su nombre. Bien le había dicho su madre una vez: no hables con extraños; Pero

–¿Hola?

'' **Si, hola, ¿hablo con la señora Lori Loud?''** –Pregunto la misma voz del hombre que juraba haber escuchado devuelta en casa… ¿Zac, era su nombre o algo así?

–Pues, si… pero-

'' **Excelente, estoy llamando para reportar la desaparición de una chica que acaba de desaparecer después de que te hubiera salvado el trasero a ti y a tu familia… ¿la has visto por casualidad?''**

–Escucha, si puedes esperar un poco, tal vez pueda-

'' **Ah claro, no hay problema, tu solo sigue con tus compras en ese mercadito de ahí, tomate tu tiempo.''** –Dijo tranquilamente el hombre.

Era bueno saber que al menos el sujeto al otro lado podría esperar, pensaba Lori, hasta que pudieran-… un momento, ¡¿qué?!

'' **Si, sé que están haciendo compras de último momento; Recuerda, las cámaras existen.''**

La mayor, intentando mantenerse en calma al ver la cámara en la pared del local, solo mantuvo la conversación siguiendo.

–De acuerdo, ¿qué quieres de nosotros?

'' **Mira, además de preguntar por una amiga perdida, vine para avisar que tenemos un pequeño problema.''**

–¿De que estas hablando?

'' **Quisiera que, lo más cuidadosamente posible, te asomaras por la ventana y miraras un momento la calle al otro lado, entonces dime lo que vez.''** –Con su curiosidad venciéndola, Lori decidió seguir la orden, poniéndose detrás de un estante a la misma vez que miraba hacia afuera por la gran ventana. Buscando alrededor de los edificios frente al local, noto alrededor de unos tres sujetos parados al otro lado, apoyados contra la pared, mientras uno de ellos parecía estar leyendo un periódico. Sabiendo la orden, la mayor solo siguió con el plan.

–Pues… veo diferentes edificios, y a unos tres hombres en frente, ¿qué sucede con ellos?

'' **Bueno, cariño, esos tres simpáticos sujetos son los mismos que te han estado siguiendo desde que tu pequeño grupo entro al pueblo. Ahora necesito que te calmes, pero, si fuera tú, de verdad evitaría salir ahora mismo.''**

De no estar de repente paralizada, Lori ya le hubiera dicho algo con respecto a llamarle ''cariño.'' Pero eso no podía importarle lo más mínimo cuando el miedo empezó a inundar su mente.

–¿Lori? –Lynn y Luna no tardaron en notar el extraño y repentino cambio de la mayor. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Esto no podía estar pasando.

'' **Escucha… creo que tendremos que tomar una ruta alternativa.''**

…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bienvenidos al primer capítulo del año, hasta ahora acabando de pasar por la mitad de la historia y ahora rumbo al resto de lo que queda; Aún hay viajes que hacer. Con respecto a la longitud cortada, decidí hacer las cosas cortas y simples en este capítulo, solo para empezar el año con algo de tranquilidad.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir, excepto ahora darle las gracias a Masteralan116 por su reseña (Nunca entenderé el mundo de los Digi-Yugi-Poke-Mans, o como se llame; Y no me agradezcas por lo del rayo, ese fui yo devolviendo otro favor. Gracias por pasarte).**

 **Prosiguiendo, quisiera darle las gracias a Exoristoi seguir esta historia; Espero que sea de tu agrado, y gracias por pasarte.**

 **Y también quiero agradecer a swid16kawail por agregar esta historia a tus favoritos, se te agradece como no lo imaginas.**

 **También agradezco a todos por su paciencia y por seguir al tanto de esta historia, pronto seguiré trabajando en el resto. Sin nada más que decir:**

 **Aquí Johnny Ficker se despide, ¡hasta la proxima!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y ahora, unos mensajes especiales:**

 **#NightoftheStars**

 **#LetsDance**

 **¿Crees poder asistir?**

 **(¿Qué significa esto? No me busques por respuestas,** _ **yo solo hago mi trabajo.)**_


	15. Caminatas

– _Huh… fallaste._

 _Y Jay lo notaba, lo sabía, y en lo profundo lo lamentaba._

 _Claro, el apuntar la pistola al lado y disparar fue intencional, tal como fallar en darle a Lynn directo en la pierna o en el hombro al dispararle al suelo a su derecha. El solo impacto del proyectil en el duro suelo logró hacer que el corazón de Lynn por poco saliera de su pecho, debiendo de estar agradecido de que no fuera una bala la que entrara a su vez._

 _La decepcionada mirada del sujeto a su lado no tardó en hacerse notar para el jefe._

– _Bueno… si quieres que algo salga bien, hazlo tú mismo. –Dijo con un suspiro, tomando a la fuerza la pistola de Jay. El corazón de Lynn ni se había llegado a calmar cuando vio al otro extraño sujeto ahora apuntándole con el arma, directo hacia su cabeza. Poco tiempo tuvo para pensar antes que el gatillo fuera jalado, mandando la bala directo-_

 _Hacia arriba, al ser su brazo levantando a último momento por Jay, usando todas sus desesperadas fuerzas posibles para evitar otro daño hecho sobre su amigo._

– _Detente, por favor, ¡no más!_

– _¡Quítate de mí!_

 _Lynn solo podía ver como ambos hombres luchaban entre sí, demasiado asustado como para poder moverse. ¿Cuántas veces más evitaría morir hoy?, y ¿cuándo terminaría todo? Tantas cosas estaban sucediendo frente a él, tantas dudas en su cabeza, y tan poco tiempo para siquiera poder pensar en algo. Golpes tras otros eran intercambiados entre los dos sujetos, intentando mantenerse en pie al momento que Jay empujaba la pistola de su contrincante y la hacía caer al suelo. Aunque demasiado agotado, el jefe hacia todo lo posible por detener aquel interminable conflicto de una vez._

 _Pero el jefe no terminaría siendo el responsable de terminar la pelea, o su contrincante._

 _Las luces de rojo y azul parpadeando en las calles lejanas, acompañadas por fuertes sonidos de sirena, se encargarían de todo._

 _Esas fueron las únicas cosas que lograron detener el conflicto entre los dos hombres, deteniéndose a mirar a los alrededores, tal como lo hacía Lynn. La ayuda finalmente había llegado. El señor Loud esbozo una sonrisa, al parecer todo finalmente terminaría de una vez. No solo agradecía no haber accidentalmente pulsado algún otro botón que terminara la llamada hacia el servicio de emergencia al guardar el móvil en su bolsillo, pero también que el sonido de pelea hubiera llegado hasta los oídos de los encargados al otro lado de la línea._

 _Jay, por el otro lado, lentamente empezó a respirar en una manera descontrolada al ver la cantidad de patrullas en camino. La desesperación ahora lo controlaba por completo._

– _Así que… así querías jugar, ¿no? –El solo serio tono burlón del extraño logro hacer temblar a Jay, procediendo a soltar al jefe y a salir corriendo por la puerta de escape, dejando a los dos hombres solos._

 _Aún en la oscuridad de la noche, Lynn podía notar como el rostro de su jefe de repente cambiaba a uno horrorizado al ver como las patrullas se acercaban más y más al edificio, las sirenas haciéndose más fuertes. Lo que no pudo ver fue como el corazón de Jay de pronto dejaba de palpitar._

– _Lynn… que… ¿qué has hecho?_

– _Decidi… no colgar el teléfono. –Respondió nerviosamente. -Teníamos que pedir ayuda si queríamos-_

– _¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?! –En todos sus años de servicio, Lynn nunca había visto a su jefe así de enojado. –¡Te dije que no… joder… ¡MALDITA SEA!_

– _Jay… por favor, puedo-_

– _Te salvo tu maldito pellejo ¡¿y así me lo agradeces?! ¡¿CONDENANDOME A MI Y A MI FAMILIA?!_

 _Lynn miró al suelo, nervioso, intentando sacar una explicación para todas las dudas en su cabeza. ¿Qué había hecho ahora? Solo hizo lo que creía que era correcto… ¿y su jefe ahora explotaba de furia por eso? No tenía sentido, no tenía sentido para nada. ¿Y a que se refería con su familia?_

 _El señor Loud miró devuelta a su jefe-_

 _Solo para notar como se le era apuntada una pistola otra vez._

 _Y como su propio amigo tenía su dedo en el gatillo._

– _Lo arruinaste… todo…_

…

 _Ya estaba._

 _Se acabó._

 _Que él supiera todo el estado Michigan se podía ir al diablo ahora que él y el resto de su grupo terminaron con sus negocios. El sujeto corriendo por su vida no esperaba que así terminaran las cosas, pero no podía hacer nada más, el robo había acabado. ¿Había logrado el resto sacar algo de la bóveda? No le importaba mucho ahora, solo pensaba en escapar y esperar que algún oficial no lo hubiera visto irse por la puerta trasera tan pronto las patrullas se estacionaban al frente y el resto empezaba a rodear la zona._

 _Una pena que Jay hubiera escogido terminar las cosas así, especialmente para su familia, pero bueno, que más le daba, la ley se podía encargar de él ahora. Un problema menos para todos ellos. La familia, por el otro lado… ya pronto se encargarían de ellos._

 _El sujeto corrió unas pocas calles por delante, finalmente llegando adonde el resto de su grupo había estacionado los vehículos hace tiempo. No le sorprendió para nada ver el lugar vacío, con una notable falta de carros, sus compañeros ya habían salvado sus traseros. Solo faltaba él, y no pensaba gastar otro condenado segundo más en esta ciudad. Nervioso, sacó las llaves de su bolsillo al abrir de una el pequeño vehículo, ajustándose en el asiento de conductor en donde-_

– _Disculpa, querido amigo, -Y entonces sintió el frio toque de una pistola detrás de su cabeza. - ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda ir a tu casa?_

 _Tan apurado estaba que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del sujeto escondido en los asientos traseros._

– _Espera… tu no-_

– _Enciende el vehículo, ahora. –El sujeto no necesito que la seria voz a sus espaldas se lo dijera otra vez, prendiendo el motor sin problema. –Empieza a manejar, solo sigue al resto y estarás bien._

 _Con una pistola siendo apuntada en su cabeza, al sujeto no le quedaban demasiadas opciones. Aún bajo presión, empezó a manejar por el mismo camino por donde había venido, alejándose de la caótica escena del crimen mientras intentaba recordar el planeado camino de escape._

 _Andrew sabía que esperar en la parte de atrás del auto sacaría sus beneficios. Esperar a que el resto se fuera y meterse dentro de uno de los autos dejados atrás solo fue la primera parte de una larga operación nocturna que justo acababa de comenzar._

 _Lynn finalmente salió de peligro, él volvería a casa sano y salvo mientras el resto de la policía se haría cargo. Todo terminó para él._

 _Jay… joder, demasiado tarde para poder hacer algo._

 _Andrew se maldijo a sí mismo, ¿cómo pudo ser tan ignorante? Sabía que algo andaba mal, pero ¿cómo pudo dejar pasar a la familia de su propio jefe de lado? La simple captura fue el engranaje que mantuvo a su jefe trabajando todo este tiempo, y ni si quiera dijo nada. Las malditas amenazas, asumía, mantuvieron su boca cerrada de poder decir o hacer algo, y parecía que ya era demasiado tarde. Pero para Andrew, por el otro lado, esto apenas estaba comenzando. Le era algo difícil tener que dejar a Jay atrás con sus problemas, pero no dejaría atrás a su familia. Si el idiota al volante hacía su trabajo, debería estar llegando en momentos a lo que asumía que debería ser la base principal donde rezaba que se encontrara la pequeña familia._

 _Sabía que los regaños de Konrad llegarían en algún momento, pero, hasta entonces, arreglaría las cosas esta noche._

 _Arreglaría todos sus errores._

 _Lo juraba._

…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 15: Caminatas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

…

 **Pueblo de Huntington Oaks**

'' **No. Se muevan. De ahí.''**

Una orden fácil, diría Lori, especialmente cuando el propio miedo no la dejaba siquiera mover un solo dedo. Se supone que ella, Luna y Lynn ya deberían de estar caminando devuelta a la granja abandonada ahora mismo, no quedarse atascadas en medio de un pequeño supermercado casi vacío por culpa de tres extraños sujetos esperándolas afuera; El saber que las estuvieran siguiendo todo este tiempo ya le hacía sonar a Lori suficientes alarmas en su mente para pensar dos veces antes de dar un paso afuera del local. Lo mismo no se podía decir de sus dos hermanas, aún extrañadas por la nerviosa actitud de la mayor.

–Lori, ¿qué sucede?, ¿con quién estás hablando?

'' **Nadie más ni nadie menos que su ángel de la guarda.''** –Respondió el hombre por el móvil, con Lynn no tardando en reconocer aquella voz.

–¿Tu otra vez?, ¿ahora qué quieres?

" **Versión rápida: tres hombres afuera, mala compañía, escapen ahora."**

–Espera, viejo, tiempo fuera… ¿qué? –La rockera miro afuera por la ventana mientras guardaba devuelta el viejo reproductor de música en su bolsillo, confirmando lo dicho por el tipo al ver a aquellos tres desinteresados sujetos afuera, recostados contra el muro del edificio del frente. – Digo… pueden ser vendedores, nada más.

'' **Chica, la última vez que yo revise, a los vendedores ambulantes no les dieron permiso para salir armados en secreto por las calles, o para acechar a sus clientes por todo un pueblo.''**

–Desde… ¿cuándo nos han estado siguiendo?

'' **Desde que dieron sus primeros pasos en la zona.''** -Eso fue lo suficiente para encender las alarmas en las otras dos chicas.

–Y que sugieres que hagamos ahora, ¿salir a saludarlos? -Sugirió sarcásticamente Lynn.

'' **Escapar. Ahora. Tenemos que perderlos de vista.''**

–Bueno, suena como un buen plan a seguir. -Admitió nerviosamente Luna. - Pero ¿cómo empezamos?

'' **Miren a su derecha, verán una entrada y salida para empleados que las llevará por detrás del edificio.''** –Las tres Louds no tardaron en verla al voltear, notando claramente la puerta al frente del puesto de cajero, en donde el joven empleado solo seguía manteniendo una conversación en su móvil. - **''Solo tienen que pasar por la puerta sin llamar la atención; Tal vez si pudieran crear una distracción, como-"**

Pero Lynn ya se había adelantado, tirando parte de un mostrador a su lado, dejando caer los numerosos paquetes de jugo al suelo, procediendo a esconderse. Y tal como la castaña lo predijo, la atención del joven sujeto en la caja fue llamado, empezando a maldecir por tener que dejar su celular de lado solo para poder limpiar el desorden en el suelo.

–Problema resuelto. –El joven empleado no escucharía a la deportista tan pronto ella paso por la puerta de atrás junto con el resto, saliendo al frio exterior trasero del local. Aunque con el sol presente junto con el cielo claro de un lado, una gran cantidad de nubes en movimiento del otro lado advertían de una nublosa tarde por delante.

'' **Huh… supongo que eso también funciona.''** –Admito Zac al otro lado de la línea. – **''Bien, escuchen, si quieren salir de esta sin rasguños y volver sanos y sanos con su familia van a tener que seguir las direcciones al pie de la letra, ¿entendido?''** –Aunque aún dudosos del sujeto que no conocían por completo, suponían que no tenían ninguna otra opción a seguir. ¿Quién era exactamente y que se supone que quería con ellas? Sus propios padres se lo habían repetido una y otra vez: "no confíes en extraños." ¿Pero que mas debían de hacer si el extraño parecía estar ayudando?

Preguntas tenían de sobra, pero respuestas ni una sola, y no las recibirían al quedarse haciendo nada.

Solo podrían obtenerlas de un modo.

–Bien, señor Zac... –Finalmente respondió Lori, aunque con inseguridad en su voz. - ¿Adónde quieres que vayamos?

…

 **Afueras de Huntington Oaks**

–¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

–No mucho, deberíamos estar a dos minutos de llegar. –Respondió la pequeña niña de gafas a la mujer al volante.

Dos minutos demasiado largos, pensó Evelyn al acelerar el viejo vehículo por la autopista, ya notando el pueblo al frente. ¿Acaso esta tal "Vanzilla" no podía ir más rápido? Tal vez era demasiado pedir para este viejo dinosaurio. No podía mentir, amaba los viejos autos y toda esa cosa, pero desearía estar tras el volante de algo más moderno y rápido ahora mismo.

Aunque la chica aún mantenía la calma, sus pasajeros parecían haberla empezado a perder hace tiempo. Sentados en los asientos traseros de la van, el resto de los Louds solo guardaba silencio al intentar concentrarse en otra cosa a su alrededor para intentar calmar aquel pánico interior en ellos. Lo único que podían hacer era esperar; Esperar que no fuera demasiado tarde para salvar a los tres miembros faltantes y que todo pronto pudiera ser arreglado.

" **Eve, ¿estás ahí? ¡¿me copias?!''** –Provino una voz de la mochila de Lisa, repentinamente interrumpiendo el incomodo y silencioso ambiente en el vehículo, haciendo que Lisa revisara uno de los bolsillos para sacar un pequeño comunicador perteneciente a la chica al frente.

Asegurándose de tener cuidado, la niña paso el pequeño objeto adelante, terminando en la mano de la extrañada mujer, quien solo se quedó mirándolo incómodamente durante unos segundos. Después de tanto tiempo tener aquel objeto dentro de ella… y ahora terminar sosteniéndolo en sus manos… esto simplemente se sentía mal.

–Te… escucho. -Respondió al finalmente reaccionar.

'' **Dios, ¡¿en dónde diablos estabas?! Tenemos muchos-''**

–Problemas, lo sé, tres de las Loud en peligro, ya me estoy encargando de eso. Te explicare el resto después.

'' **¿Y qué hay del resto de la familia?''**

–Aquí presentes. –Llamo la atención Lincoln desde atrás. - ¿Mis hermanas están bien?

'' **Espera… ¿cómo diablos me pudo escuchar el niño si tu comunicador no- ''**

–Larga historia y poco tiempo, Zac, solo respóndele.

'' **Ya, ya, entiendo. Tus hermanas se encuentran bien, pero me temo que tenemos problemas. Ahora mismo se encuentran haciendo lo posible para evadir a unos sujetos a sus espaldas, y no sé por cuánto tiempo más puedan seguir así. Tienen que darse prisa, yo me seguiré encargando de ellas por ahora hasta que lleguen, estaran bien.''**

Y con eso, la línea quedo en silencio otra vez. Aún después de tantas afirmaciones positivas, Evelyn podía ver que ninguno de los Loud podía tomar cada palabra con seguridad.

–Oigan, no hay de qué preocuparse, ellas están bajo buen cuidado.

–¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso? –Pregunto dudosa Lola.

–Tranquilos, conozco a Zac, él sabe lo que hace.

…

–Viejo… ¿estás seguro que sabes lo que haces?

'' **Completamente.''**

Si… Luna tenía dudas, aún después de unos eternos minutos de evasión sin éxito. Parecían haber ido bien durante las primeras cuadras, pasando entre la gente caminando por la acera, hasta que una pequeña mirada hacia atrás por parte de Lori le indicó lo contrario, empezando a rogar que aquellos tres extraños sujetos que acaban de aparecer sus espaldas solo estuvieran dando sus rutas diarias por el pueblo.

Cuanto deseaba estar en lo correcto.

Pero cuan equivocada resultó estar al notar que los sujetos seguían detrás de ellas, incluso después de pasar numerosas cuadras más adelante. El pánico empezaba a apoderarse de Lori y Luna, mientras Lynn solo hacía lo posible para resistir voltearse y encargarse de aquellos imbéciles de una vez por todas.

Todos tenían suerte de que actualmente fuera la hora más activa de la mañana en el pueblo, y que las calles resaltaran con actividad por parte de sus ocupados habitantes; Demasiados testigos como para arriesgarse a hacer algo extremo. La única excepción se aplicaría para las zonas más vacías, específicamente conocidas como: callejones vacíos.

Exactamente los mismos callejones por donde "Zac" amablemente les pedía pasar ahora, más específicamente uno algo tétrico y sucio, con contenedores de basura incluidos a los lados.

–Sabes… debes de ser el peor guía turístico del mundo. –Dijo la irritada deportista.

" **Y el más precavido, ahora vayan adelante.''**

–Zac, esta tiene que ser literalmente la peor idea de todas. –Respondió obviamente dudosa la rubia mayor.

'' **Lo sé, lo sé, suena igual de bien como la idea de meter tu mano en una licuadora prendida, pero tendrán que confiar en mí si quieren volver con el resto.''**

Con pocos segundos antes de que los tres sujetos se adelantaran y sin ninguna otra opción a seguir, las tres entraron sin dar otra objeción, caminando al paso más rápido que pudieran.

–Zac, ¿qué hacemos ahora? –Preguntó nerviosamente Lori unos momentos después al ver como uno de los tres extraños acababa de aparecer a la entrada del callejón a sus espaldas mientras el resto pasaba de largo.

'' **Solo sigan caminando.''**

–Viejo, se está acercando más.

'' **No se detengan, y no miren atrás.''**

–Solo déjame encargarme de él. –Respondió confiada Lynn, resistiendo mirar a su contrincante a sus espaldas. –Un solo golpe, solo déjame darle uno solo para terminarlo.

" **Tu valentía se aprecia, pero de verdad no es el mejor momento para jugar al héroe. Solo sigue caminando."**

–Ya está, iré contra él en tres… -Empezó a contar hacia abajo al momento que acababan de pasar de lado de uno de los contenedores de basura.

" **Niña, por favor- "**

–Dos…

–Lynn, ni se te ocurra. -Advirtió seriamente Lori, al mismo momento que el extraño ahora pasaba de lado por el mismo contenedor.

–Uno… ya está. –La deportista ya tuvo suficiente. Volteó preparada y a tiempo para ver frente a frente-

La nada… el camino a sus espaldas ahora se encontraba completamente desolado.

¿Adónde se había ido el imbécil?

–Lynn, ¡vamos! -Ordenó Lori al agarrarla devuelta a ella, siguiendo por delante del callejón hasta su final.

…

Si no estuviera en un apuro, Evelyn se encargaría mejor del sujeto que acababa de atrapar por el cuello desde atrás al llevarlo con ella devuelta al rincón del contenedor, rompiéndole el cuello con un fuerte y rápido movimiento de brazos una vez las tres chicas se retiraran. Ni modo, tendría que meterlo dentro del contenedor y rogaría que el camión de basura no hiciera sus rondas hasta el próximo día.

Mantuvo su posición oculta hasta que las tres chicas desaparecieron de su vista, prefiriendo mantenerse anónima para un recorrido más seguro del pueblo. Al volver a estar sola, ajustó un poco su rubia peluca, limpio un poco la suciedad de su chaleco negro, y saco el comunicador del bolsillo.

–Zac, ¿sigues ahí?

" **Afirmativo, y aún tengo a las tres chicas en la línea."**

–Bien; Lori, Luna, Lynn, ustedes solo sigan las instrucciones de Zac si quieren salir de esta, yo mantendré un ojo en ustedes desde ahora en adelante hasta que lleguen a la van.

" _ **Un momento, ¿en dónde rayos estas?… ¿y cómo sabes nuestros- "**_

–Acciones primero. Preguntas después. Ahora, por el amor de Dios, intenten no perderse ahora mismo. –La chica procedió a seguir el rastro de las tres jóvenes, intentando hacer lo posible por no perderlas de su vista, justo ahora que solo faltaba mitad de camino para llegar a su destino.

Aunque admitiendo tener algo de temor por dejar al resto en el viejo vehículo, Lisa le aseguraba estar lo suficientemente preparada para cualquier amenaza que viniera hacia ellas. Si la chica tenía un rayo congelador a su disposición (¿de dónde diablos consiguió uno de esos? No tenía ni la menor idea), entonces suponía que tal vez no debía de estar tan preocupada con respecto a su seguridad. De todos modos, la niña quizás tendría guardado alguna clase de rayo láser extra en su bolsillo que podría usar por si la cosa se ponía fea… o tal vez no.

Daba igual, preferiría no tomar riesgos e intentaría apurar el paso.

Mientras más rápido volvieran todas a ''Vanzilla,'' mejor.

…

Extrañadas sobre sea lo que sea que hubiera pasado a sus espaldas, las tres solo siguieron caminando adelante, saliendo de aquel oscuro callejón y ahora cruzando calle tras calle mientras la mayor sostenía su preciado teléfono con fuerza, asegurándose de seguir en contacto con su única ayuda.

–Zac, ¿aún estas ahí?

" **No solo yo, pero también el refuerzo.''**

Y las tres Louds hubieran dado un respiro de alivio por la llegada de asistencia… de no volver su vista atrás y notar una familiar mujer acabando de voltear la esquina por donde caminaron. La misma mujer de peluca rubia que había traído problemas no hace mucho.

–Espera, ¿no es ella la misma chica de quien nos encargamos y dejamos con el resto?

" _ **Precisamente… ah, y también quería aprovechar a agradecerles por su hospitalidad, de verdad se aprecia."**_ -Las tres fácilmente pudieron notar el obvio tono sarcástico de la chica, suponiendo que no debía de estar tan feliz al ser dejada en su pequeña jaula.

–¿Qué hiciste con mis hermanos? -Exigió Lynn una respuesta.

" _ **Tranquila, están bien, se encuentran esperándolos en la van a unas cuadras más adelante, no nos encontramos tan lejos de ellos. Ustedes sigan adelante y reúnanse con el resto, yo me encargaré del resto."**_

–Entonces será mejor que hagas un buen trabajo, porque tenemos a alguien a las seis. -Advirtió seriamente devuelta al notar otro problema a una cuadra atrás de ellas.

…

¿Las seis? Joder, a sus espaldas, podía verlo.

Otro abrigado hombre intentaba mantener el paso con las chicas al seguirlas de cerca, firmemente manteniendo la vista en ellas. A menos que quisiera causar un escándalo público a su alrededor, Evelyn tendría que encontrar algún modo de deshacerse de su pequeño problema a ocultas. Usar su pistola estaba fuera de cuestión por ahora, como también el cuchillo en su bolso. La vista seria lo único usado durante las próximas cuadras recorridas.

'' _ **Bueno, ¿vas a hacer algo?''**_ –Llamo la atención Lori.

–Estoy en eso, déjame pensar un momento. –Evelyn miro a su alrededor, buscando algún lugar adecuado para donde hacer de las suyas. Amaba los lugares solitarios, y era lo que más desearía encontrar ahora mismo, como… ese sector en construcción a la esquina, rodeada por una cerca de madera. Nadie parecía estar trabajando en la zona, juzgando por la falta de sonido de trabajo.

Oportunidad a la vista.

–Zac, revisa esa construcción cercana, tal vez-

'' **Ya me adelanté con las cámaras. No hay nadie a la vista, y veo una abertura en una parte de la cerca junto con una salida al otro extremo.''**

Perfecto, lo que necesitaba.

–Bien, Louds, nuevo destino, ya saben qué hacer.

'' _ **Que, ¿construir una trampa con cualquier material que encontremos en el lugar?, ¿o que tal algunas armas?''**_

–Muy ingenioso plan, ''MacGyver.'' –Respondió con sarcasmo hacia la deportista. -Pero deja que yo me encargue. Si quieren a otro sujeto fuera de su camino, entonces tendrán que hacer lo que se diga. Suena como un buen plan a seguir, ¿o no?

El silencio respondió por parte de la deportista al dirigirse a la abertura indicada, dejando entrar primero a la rockera y a la mayor. El extraño sujeto de atrás solo se mantuvo quieto en una esquina al ver que sus objetivos daban una pausa para pasar a la zona de construcción, volviendo a empezar su caminata una vez la última de las chicas cruzo la cerca.

El extraño no sería el único en ponerse en movimiento.

…

–De verdad no entiendo que es lo que piensa hacer esa loca. –Lynn pasó por el pequeño espacio en la cerca cuando nadie a su alrededor miraba, pasando al otro lado con facilidad. - ¿Qué cree que vamos a lograr aquí?

–No tengo ni la menor idea, pero ya la escuchaste, ella se encargará de todo. –Respondió Lori al empezar a seguir a sus hermanas por el resto de la zona de construcción, pasando de lado por una larga edificación en construcción al caminar a un paso apurado.

–¿Hablamos de la misma chica que salió de la nada y ahora nos da órdenes como si fuera nuestra propia madre? No sé ustedes, pero esto ya me está cansando.

–A mí también, pero agradece que aún estemos completas y caminando. –Lori reviso sus alrededores, buscando a aquel hombre que había estado tras ellas durante las últimas cuadras, no encontrando a nadie a su alrededor. Los constructores tampoco se encontraban presentes, de seguro aprovechando alguna clase de tiempo libre o algo parecido. Con respecto al otro extraño hombre… raro, no había visto ni un rastro de él desde que entraron a la zona.

Bueno o malo… Lori no tenía ni idea, pero preferiría seguir adelante con la ruta planeada, acabando de pasar de lado unas numerosas carpas en donde diferentes máquinas y herramientas se guardaban del frio clima exterior, con la salida ahora haciendose visible al frente.

–Oye, Zac, ¿exactamente cuánto falta para-

El repentino sonido de un golpe metálico a poca distancia interrumpiría a Luna y al resto, mirando a la dirección de dónde provino. Con otros impactos metálicos tras otros, las tres pudieron notar el estruendo proviniendo de las carpas cercanas que acababan de pasar.

–¿Todo bien por ahí?

'' _ **Si, todo bien, ustedes solo- ''**_ –La extraña chica no pudo terminar de hablar al momento que pareció ser impactada por algo.

–¡¿Qué está sucediendo?! -Preguntó nerviosa Lori.

'' _ **Solo… sigan… caminando.''**_ –La rubia escuchó otro golpe metálico, seguido de una serie de varias quejas, fuertes golpes y otras cosas que preferiría no seguir escuchando.

–¿Se encuentra bien?

" **Chicas, de verdad, solo sigan adelante; Ya no están tan lejos de su destino."**

–¿Pero qué hay de-

'' **Estará bien, ¡sigan moviéndose!''** –No necesitaron escuchar la orden otra vez, al momento de correr directo a la salida y dejarla la zona atras.

Desde su alejada posición, no alcanzarían a escuchar otro fuerte y devastador golpe contra un cráneo.

El último sonido hecho en la zona.

…

Sea lo que sea que le hubiera pasado a la mujer, las tres Loud solo siguieron concentrándose con las direcciones de Zac hacia la van. Con tan solo unas pocas cuadras restantes hasta llegar a un estacionamiento público, donde el viejo vehículo esperaba junto con el resto de los Loud, y sin la presencia del tercer sujeto alrededor, las chicas apuraron el paso sin mirar a sus espaldas o detenerse por un segundo.

Grande fue el alivio de las tres al finalmente notar aquella vieja van estacionada en la próxima cuadra, viendo como los preocupados integrantes de adentro levantaban la vista y sus preocupados rostros eran inmediatamente cambiados a unos de alivio y felicidad al finalmente reunirse con el resto. Unos rápidos abrazos intercambiados después, los integrantes de la van notaron la ausencia de alguien en el grupo, con Lincoln siendo el primero en darse cuenta.

–Oigan, ¿y donde esta Evelyn?

–Eve… ¿quién? -Preguntó una confundida Lynn, no notando la llegada de alguien a sus espaldas.

–Perdón por llegar tarde me perdí en el camino. –Y ahí estaba, la integrante faltante del grupo de 12, limpiándose lo que parecía ser tierra pegado a su chaleco y ajustando devuelta la ahora sucia peluca rubia en su cabeza, procediendo a frotarse un poco un moretón en su mejilla. –Creo que debí de haber volteado a la izquierda en la calle albuquerque, pero eso no importa, ¿de qué me per-

'' **EVE, ¡CUIDADO!** '' –Grito de repente el informante por el comunicador.

Todo paso rápido para Evelyn.

Primero notaria la extraña sombra tras ella, girando y encontrándose frente a frente al tercer sujeto que acababa de salir del lado de un vehículo. En su mano llevaba su pistola, apuntada directo hacia ella.

Luego su rápida reacción haría lo suyo, levantando su brazo con el de él y otorgándole una patada de frente, justo a tiempo para impedir que jalara del gatillo.

Entonces vendría el extraño y brillante rastro de luz que pasaría a su lado, viéndolo pasar frente a sus ojos hasta terminar impactando contra el pecho del sujeto, quedando congelado en su posición… literalmente. Congelado de arriba hasta abajo sin poder mover un solo dedo, el hielo rodeando su cuerpo lo mantendría en esa misma posición por un largo tiempo.

Con una satisfecha sonrisa, Lisa bajo su rayo congelador devuelta en la van. Sabía que sus prácticas de tiro no fueron una pérdida de tiempo total.

–Buen… disparo… -Admiró la chica, igual de sorprendida como el resto.

–Simple práctica, nada más que eso. -Respondió Lisa.

–Bueno, del que me salvaras no significa que te perdone por haber abierto parte de mi cabeza en Dios sabe qué clase de lugar, y mucho menos sin mi permiso.

–No se debería preocupar tanto, me aseguré de tratarla con cuidado. Créame, se sorprendería lo que un avanzado kit de medicina como el mío podría lograr en meros minutos, y sin accidentes.

–Mira, mientras no hayas freído una de mis venas con alguna herramienta láser tuya, tu y yo estaremos bien. -Dejo en claro Evelyn, mientras que la deportista entraba al vehículo, con una sola duda en su mente.

–Oye, ¿y que le paso a ese otro tipo de la zona de construcción?

–¿Has escuchado alguna vez de ese consejo que dice que todos tus problemas se pueden arreglar cuando usas un martillo? -Lynn afirmo devuelta. -Pues decidí seguirlo y usé uno para romper su craneo.

–Jaja, ¡buena esa! –Rio Luan por unos breves segundos antes de notar la seria cara de la chica, silenciando su risa. –Eso… no fue una broma… ¿verdad?

El frío silencio dado devuelta le respondió lo suficiente a Luan.

–…brutal. –Admiro silenciosamente Lucy desde el asiento de atrás, dejándole espacio a su hermana deportista para sentarse a su lado. Luna ya hubiera tomado su asiento de no ser detenida por la chica, antes de siquiera poder dar un paso dentro, al notar una extraña figura en el bolsillo de la rockera.

–Espera un momento… -Llevó su mano al bolsillo de la joven castaña, sacando un viejo reproductor de música con audífonos incluidos. Luna solo pudo intentar forzar una nerviosa sonrisa mientras la chica le devolvía una mirada seria. - ¿Y a ti quien te dio permiso para tomar esto?

–Jeje… lo siento vieja, solo quería-

–Mira, ya me da igual, solo sube. -Respondió Evelyn al dejarla subir, ignorándola y prosiguiendo subir al asiento de conductor, con la mayor Loud sentándose a su lado como copiloto. - ¿Todos bien ahí atrás?

Con la aprobación del resto, la chica encendió la vieja van, manejando afuera hacia las activas calles de Huntington Oaks. Mientras siguiera las rutas indicadas de su compañero, problemas no habría muchos en el transcurso del camino. Apreció la calma al parar en un semáforo en rojo, tomando unos tranquilos respiros antes de seguir adelante. Lo peor había pasado. Quien sabe, tal vez sus problemas habrían acabado por la mañana, o hasta siquiera por todo-

El maldito día de pronto fue arruinado tan pronto notó por el retrovisor como dos blancas y familiares camionetas volteaban por una esquina de atrás, manejando con cuidado directo hacia su misma dirección.

Lo que faltaba.

'' **Evie… escucha, creo que- "**

–Lo sé, Zac, lo veo.

–Vieja, no es por molestar, pero creo que tenemos-

–Lo sé, Luna, ya lo veo.

–Vaya, ¡qué bien! Creo que tenemos más compañía.

–Lo sé, Leni, ¡lo veo, maldita sea! -No había querido subir su voz así, especialmente con niñas de preescolar presentes, pero las advertencias del resto solo la seguían distrayendo de encontrar una rápida ruta de escape. No faltaba mucho para que la roja luz fuera cambiada a un inminente verde.

Lo único que separaba al resto del peligro eran algunos autos parados entre ellos, también esperando el cambio a la luz verde para continuar.

Segundos antes de que la luz del semáforo cambiara a amarillo, la chica ya se encontraba preparada.

–¿Todos tienen el cinturón puesto? -El resto solo afirmó nerviosamente. -Bien… porque no planeo usar el freno desde ahora en adelante.

Y no mentía.

–¡Arranca ahora! -Evelyn no necesito escuchar más del resto para pisar el acelerador a fondo una vez la luz del semáforo cambiara a verde, dejando a sus enemigos a sus espaldas junto con el resto; Pero ellos no tenían planes de perderlos otra vez.

Esquivando un vehículo tras otro, Evelyn adelanto toda clase de poco tráfico por delante a la misma vez que las dos camionetas hacían lo mismo con facilidad. Era inútil, las calles se encontraban demasiado despejadas a estas horas tempranas como para perderlos entre el tráfico.

Los dos vehículos siguieron la rápida trayectoria de Vanzilla durante un largo tiempo, siguiéndola hasta salir del pueblo, hacia una larga carretera entre campos abiertos a sus lados. Al voltear la van bruscamente a un lado para evitar chocar conta otro vehículo, Lana casi termina golpeándose de frente contra la ventana como el resto. Levantándose devuelta mientras miraba por la ventana, notó las diferentes granjas en los campos, sin una cosecha a la vista por la fría temporada de invierno.

Un momento… granjas… campos… cosechas… tenía una idea.

–Lana, ¿qué estás haciendo? -La niña de gorro rojo ignoró a Lola por un momento al desabrocharse el cinturon, intentando sacar algo de debajo de uno de los asientos. Extendiendo un poco más su mano, alcanzó a agarrar y atraer una mediana caja de cartón con unos… interesantes objetos dentro.

–¿Maíz?

–Sip, aprovecho a almacenar lo que encuentro debajo de la van cada vez que mama vuelve a casa después de tomar uno de sus extraños atajos fuera de la ciudad cuando pasa por el campo. -Explicó al recoger uno de los varios pedazos de la caja. –Sabía que nos servirían para algo más que comida.

Al sacar Lana una resortera de su bolsillo, el resto de la familia finalmente comprendió la idea. Aunque un movimiento arriesgado (incluso para Lana), la familia la ayudó a mantenerse estable en su asiento a la misma vez que la ventana a su lado era abierta, con Lola posicionando la caja de maíz cerca de ella.

Evelyn, sin poder quitar la vista de en frente, sólo podía intentar entender qué diablos estaba haciendo el resto a sus espaldas, no logrando pensar más al momento de esquivar otro auto en el camino.

Teniendo cuidado al asomarse por la ventana y siendo sostenida por algunas de sus hermanas, Lana preparo su resortera para disparar, calculando y apuntando a su objetivo mientras la van seguía en movimiento, soltando de la elástica cuerda unos instantes después. Un pedazo tras otro fue rápidamente arrojado hacia el primer vehículo de atrás, rebotando contra el cristal de frente y debilitándolo por cada fuerte golpe que recibía. Finalmente, para el noveno pedazo de maíz lanzado, el vidrio fue completamente roto.

–Discúlpame, hermana, -Interrumpió Lisa. - ¿me permites ahora encargarme de la situación?

–¡Todo tuyo!

Siendo asegurada por sus hermanas, la pequeña niña asomo la vista por la ventana, sacando su rayo congelador con ella y apuntando directo al conductor. El pobre al volante no tendría el suficiente tiempo para esquivar el frio impacto del rayo contra su pecho, congelando todo su cuerpo en instantes. Una pésima posición, con sus manos pegadas contra el ahora congelado manubrio, lo llevó sin control al carril contrario a su lado, dejandolo a merced de un camion de carga viniendo directo hacia él-

Chocando frente a frente contra el gran vehículo, destruyéndolo de frente en cuestión de segundos.

Un problema menos para la familia, pero uno mas era añadido cuando la segunda camioneta empezaba a adelantarse.

Tras volver a su posición, Lana solo siguió lanzando un proyectil tras otro al siguiente vehículo. Desafortunadamente, el maíz, como todas las cosas en el mundo, nunca dura para siempre.

–¡Se acabó el maíz! -Evelyn jamás creyó terminar maldiciendo en su vida por una falta de maíz. Hoy, tras escuchar a la niña de overol, lo acababa de hacer.

–Lisa, ¿puedes dispararle otra vez con tu rayo? -Preguntó Lincoln.

–Tardará en recargarse, no puedo hacer otro tiro ahora mismo.

Justo lo que la chica al volante no quería escuchar. La camioneta de pronto empezó a hacer contacto con la parte trasera de Vanzilla, casi haciendola resbalar por el borde de la carretera. Unos golpes mas como estos y podrían terminar perdiendo el control, cayendo directo hacia el borde del camino y llegando hacer chocar a la vieja Vanzilla contra el suelo.

Lisa, al preferir no terminar hecha pure como el resto, desesperadamente intentó pensar en cualquier otra cosa a usar, cualquiera, hasta… tal vez…

Una idea se le vino a la cabeza, pero no le gustaría para nada. Sería una crítica perdida para ella y todo este viaje, pero parecía ser su única esperanza que le quedaba si queria que su familia saliera intacta.

–Señora Evelyn, por favor mantenga el vehículo estable, aún tenemos algo más. -Aunque dudando de la orden, la chica al volante dejo de mover tanto la vieja van a los lados del camino, manteniéndose ahora lo más estable posible. Ahora tomando su pequeño dispositivo móvil de su mochila e interactuando con su pantalla durante unos segundos, Lisa procedió a dárselo a su hermana de gorro rojo, quien supo que hacer al momento de recibirlo en sus manos.

–Lana… has este tiro contar.

Y la chica de overol no planeaba decepcionar.

…

Tan cerca pero tan lejos.

Los dos sujetos manejando la camioneta hacían lo posible por mantenerse cerca de la van de la familia, ya consiguiendo la ventaja al casi poder llevarlos afuera del camino. Sería fácil, solo las harían orillarse (o chocar, lo que pasara primero), se encargarían de esa otra mujer con un simple tiro, y el resto de la familia seria-

–Oye, ¡agáchate! –Fue la advertencia de su compañero, escuchada justo a tiempo para notar otro objeto volando hacia su posición. Ambos agacharon sus cuerpos, evitando ser impactados por… un extraño móvil que acababa de caer a su lado tras romper el vidrio. Extrañado al limpiarse el cristal roto de su abrigo, su compañero recogió el dispositivo, revisándolo con cuidado.

–Bah, es inútil, esa cosa no hace nada. –Afirmo confiado al volver la vista al frente.

" **ESO. ES. MENTIRA."**

Esas fueron las últimas palabras computarizadas del aparato momentos antes de explotar en pedazos y encender el frente del automóvil en una intensa llamarada, consumiendo a ambos sujetos dentro en cuestión de segundos. El auto no tardó en girar bruscamente a un lado del camino, chocando contra una cerca de un campo cercano.

…

–¡Excelente tiro, Lana!

Las felicitaciones siguieron llegando para la niña de overol, orgullosa de su preciso tiro. ¿Qué les había pasado a los otros sujetos de atrás? Lana ni sabía, pensando que tal vez saldrían bien de esa, solo con un rasguño que otro. Por ahora, se dispondría a disfrutar de su victoria.

Lisa, aunque satisfecha con los resultados, se mantuvo callada mientras miraba el desastre hecho atrás. La pérdida de su detector de mentiras traería algunas complicaciones a la hora de hablar con esta tal ''Evelyn'' y lo que debía de ocultar en su mente. A menos que pudiera encontrar los materiales correctos en su próxima parada (la mayoría de estos más caros que su propio salario mensual) para la construcción de una réplica exacta, no podría seguir como esperaba. Tendría que pensar en algo nuevo para lograr descubrir lo que esta extraña chica de verdad tenía en mente… y salvar a sus hermanos en el progreso.

Evelyn, por el otro lado, al escuchar aquella explosión a sus espaldas y las celebraciones del resto, solo pudo dar un respiro de alivio. Al parecer los problemas habían acabado por el momento. Quien lo hubiera dicho, los Loud de verdad podían cuidarse ellos solos cuando se lo proponían. Con eso fuera del camino, y con toda la familia asegurada, era hora de concentrarse en el resto.

Aunque poca en la zona, la gente alrededor definitivamente habría visto el pequeño espectáculo y no tardaría en pasar la palabra. Y entonces la policía no tardaría en estar tras ella y el resto. Joder, parte del estado ya debería de empezar a saber de su pequeña aventura en la avenida Franklin y sobre la obvia ausencia de una familia de 13. Tenía que apurar el paso. Un largo camino de aproximadamente tres horas la separaba de la base, y no planeaba detenerse por nada en el mundo para-

–Disculpe, señora, ¿cree que podríamos parar pronto por alguna estación de servicio? Tengo que ir al baño. -Vino una voz de atrás, con algunas afirmaciones del resto.

–Y tenemos hambre. -Otra voz, con afirmaciones extra.

–Y… creo que Leni definitivamente necesitará descansar un poco. -Dijo el chico peliblanco. Desde que el auto empezó a acelerar, el mareo ya había empezado a hacer efecto en la ahora aturdida modelista.

–Y creo que la vieja Vanzilla necesitará un pequeño arreglo. -A Lana no le gustaba como el motor estaba empezando a sonar, pagando el precio por el sobre esfuerzo de la máquina.

–Además, supongo que podríamos aprovechar a recibir algunas respuestas que creo que bien merecemos. –Sugirió Lisa, esperando que la chica pudiera cumplir con su parte del trato hecho devuelta en la granja.

" **Bueno… eh… creo que conozco un puesto de servicio cercano.''** –Decidió unirse Zac a la conversación. – **''Evie, ¿crees poder detenerte un momento? Creo que también necesitaremos conseguirte un rápido cambio de identidad."**

…este iba a ser un largo día.

…

 **Residencia Loud, Royal Woods**

–Y… esos serian todos. –La chica pelirroja cargo afuera a otro sujeto inconsciente fuera de la casa, hecha un desorden total por el interior. - ¿Cuánto tenemos en total?

–Bueno, Alice, tenemos a un sujeto con un cuello arruinado, dos en estado crítico, un tipo en coma, un tipo que despertará en cualquier momento, y… una paleta de hielo humana.

–¿Una qué? -Preguntó extrañada. -Oh vamos, Hurst, no me andes con bromas.

El jefe apuntó a la esquina, donde un hombre atrapado en hielo era cargado por algunos oficiales hasta la ambulancia cercana. Se necesitaría más que la ayuda de un secador de cabello para liberarlo de su prisión congelada.

–…ya veo.

–Sip, lo sé, solo otro curioso caso más en nuestros libros. -Afirmo Hurst al caminar con ella adentro del hogar, con diferentes oficiales revisando cada pasillo, cuarto y sector de la abandonada casa. -En fin, ¿tenemos algo de valor aquí?

–Nada, la casa ahora parece estar vacía… claro, excepto por un gran extraño número de animales que encontramos por la casa; Ya contactamos a control de animales para que se encarguen del problema.

–¿Y qué hay de los Loud?

–No tenemos nada, excepto por un detalle. Las cámaras detectaron una clase de vieja van, de marca FUNG, dejando la zona no hace mucho. Curiosamente parece que el vehículo salió de esta misma casa, y creemos que el resto de la familia podría estar viajando en ella en este momento. Eso es todo lo que sabemos.

–¿Entonces ninguna idea de donde se encuentran ahora mismo?

–Negativo, el equipo de vigilancia aún está en eso. Seguirán revisando cada cámara que haya visto al-

–Hurst, Alice, ¡tenemos novedades! -El afroamericano entró a la casa, juntándose con su equipo.

–¿Ben?, ¿qué sucede?

–Acabamos de recibir reportes de problemas en Huntington Oaks, un pueblo no tan lejos de aquí. Al parecer una clase de vieja van causó algunos problemas en el camino cerca de la zona. -Los dos agentes no tardaron en conectar los puntos. ¿Coincidencia? No lo creían.

–Excelente, son ellos. –Alice sacó las llaves de la camioneta de su bolsillo. -Lograremos alcanzarlos si nos damos prisa.

–Bien, chicos, tenemos trabajo que hacer. –Sin perder otro segundo, Hurst y Ben siguieron a la chica hacia el camión, dejando al resto del equipo para hacer lo suyo en la casa. –Bien hecho, Ben, ahora necesitamos-

–Espera, falta la cereza en el pastel. –El jefe podía ver que su compañero parecía preocupado por otra cosa.

–¿De qué estas hablando?

–Tenemos otro problema en el estado de Iowa, señor, otro complejo…

Oh no… no otra vez.

…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir, así que estas notas serán rápidas.**

 **Primero que nada, gracias por leer. Hubiera sacado este capítulo antes, de no haber sido por una cosa tras otra que me ha mantenido ocupado este mes. Y ahora que más estudios se me vienen encima… ahí veré lo que podre lograr hacer cuando tenga tiempo.**

 **Agradezco a Masteralan116 por su comentario (¿Era esta la acción que esperabas? Espero que sí, gracias por pasarte), aprovechando a recordar que se agradece cualquier clase de reseña, opinión o critica que se mande. Estas de verdad son importantes.**

 **En fin, sin ninguna otra cosa a comentar (excepto agradecer a todos por su lectura y paciencia), me despido.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima vez, aquí se despide Johnny Ficker!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y ahora, un mensaje de nuestros patrocinadores:**

 **#NightoftheStars**

 **#LetsDance**

 **¿Listo para una inolvidable noche?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Y ahora volvemos con nuestra programación habitual.)**


	16. Respiros

– _Nombre._

– _Lynn… Lynn Loud. -Los dedos del investigador rápidamente pasaron por el teclado, llenando la información en la pantalla de su computadora._

 _Una pregunta tras otra como esa fue llegando. Lynn hacia todo lo que podía para responder, aún con los malos recuerdos de hace unos días atrás claros en su cabeza. Aún recordaba como Jay Hendricks, el hombre que una vez había conocido como amigo, estuvo a punto de jalar el gatillo en su frente, de cómo estuvo a punto de acabar con su vida en aquella terraza del banco en esa clara noche, de cómo los policías a sus espaldas lograron tomar a Jay a tiempo a la misma vez que jalaba del gatillo._

 _Lynn jamás olvidaría el pequeño desviado proyectil que pasaría a unos pocos centímetros de su cabeza._

 _Aún tenía en su memoria los fuertes e intensos gritos de furia de su jefe al ser llevado a la patrulla a la fuerza por los oficiales, llegando a seguir escuchándolos incluso después de que la puerta del vehículo fuera cerrada. Jamás olvidaría aquella mirada asesina que su jefe le daría al momento que la patrulla conducía lejos de la zona._

– _Bien, señor Loud. –Lynn de repente volvió a la realidad, sentado frente a frente a un investigador en su escritorio a mitad de una oficina. -A menos que haya estado viviendo bajo una roca, ya debe de saber de la situación actual del banco. Créame cuando le digo que no hay una sola alfombra en el local que no esté siendo levantada para ver que otra clase de locura se estuvo llevando a cabo todo este tiempo bajo nuestras propias narices._

– _Le creo, completamente, es solo que no puedo creer nada de esto._

– _Tampoco ayuda el hecho de que tu propio jefe estuviera involucrado en medio de todo este caos, o que toda su familia hubiera desaparecido por completo, pero ese es un caso diferente. –Esta debía ser la primera vez que Lynn escuchaba algo sobre la familia de su jefe, no teniendo idea sobre el problema todo este tiempo. -No solo eso, pero parece que otro empleado acaba de desaparecer de la ciudad como si nada._

– _Adam. –Un nombre que Lynn dudaba llegar a escuchar por el resto de su vida. –Fue mi compañero de trabajo durante todos estos años._

– _Ya veo… lo lamento. –Respondió mientras cerraba su portátil. -Debe de ser difícil estar procesando todo esto a la vez._

– _Como usted no lo cree._

– _Bueno… señor Loud, ahora tenemos que hablar con respecto a su puesto y trabajo._

– _No estoy en problemas, ¿verdad?_

– _No, claro que no. –Aseguró con una incomoda calma. -Pero me temo que tendrá el resto de la semana libre… o meses… o años. –Lynn podía sentir como se empezaba a hundir en su asiento. Esto tenía que ser una horrible broma. –De hecho, siendo honesto, ni siquiera creo que pueda volver a su puesto en este momento, debido a el… disculpe la palabra, jodido estado actual._

– _Pero de verdad necesito este trabajo, tengo a mi familia que cuidar devuelta en casa. ¡No puedo quedar sin empleo, así como nada!_

– _Lo sabemos, señor Loud, y lamentamos toda clase de inconveniencia que estemos causando por todo esto. Pero, hasta que terminemos en encargarnos de investigar toda la compañía, tendremos que mantener las puertas del negocio cerradas._

 _Bien… ahí iba su trabajo. Aquellos largos y extensos años de esfuerzo terminaban aquí. Completamente desanimado, Lynn bajo la mirada, intentando pensar en que decirle a su familia. No debía dejar a Rita haciendo todo el trabajo por ella sola, sobre todo cuando solía tomar turnos extra como dentista solo para conseguir algo extra a la casa. ¿Qué rayos se supone que iba a hacer ahora? Esto justo no podía empeorar._

– _Pero… -Lynn volvió a levantar la vista, su atención puesta en el inspector ahora revisando uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Un simple folleto de contrato fue sacado del mueble, siendo pasado a las manos del padre Loud. –si no estoy equivocado, creo saber de algún puesto libre en el servicio técnico de computadoras, no tan lejos de donde vive. Escuché que usted sabe una o dos cosas sobre el tema, ¿no? La paga no es tan mala, y apuesto que al menos será más tranquilo que su puesto anterior._

 _¿Servicio técnico? Era una cosa completamente diferente, un salto algo largo de su otro trabajo, pero suponía que no debía de ser tan complicado. No sería lo mismo como sus anteriores diez años en el banco, no sería lo mismo sin su jefe o sus compañeros, y no sería lo mismo a un trabajo relacionado con cocina… pero volver a empezar desde cero no podía ser tan malo._

 _De acuerdo, la situación no podía empeorar… pero tal vez podría mejorar desde ahora en adelante._

…

 _ **Afueras de Michigan**_

 _La chica no lo entendía._

 _Se suponía que ahora mismo debería de estar relajándose en la comodidad de su apartamento, devuelta en la buena y vieja ciudad de Chicago, después de una exhausta y larga semana de viaje. Justo terminaría de darse un buen y calentado baño mientras escuchaba con calma alguna estación de música vieja en la radio. Después de disfrutarlo al máximo, terminaría recostándose en su sillón, viendo la primera película que encontrara en el televisor al pasar canal por canal hasta tarde._

 _Y así sería su noche, y la siguiente, y la próxima tras esa, y la próxima tras esa otra; Tan calmados como los relajados días que pasarían por delante. Joder, tan solo le quedaba ya un mes de descanso antes de tener que volver a la oficina, y entonces regresarían aquellos largos días sentada tras el escritorio en su puesto, tratando contra toda clase de situación del que el viejo de Grayson no podría encargarse solo (Dios sabía que tanto peso se ponía sobre los hombros de su jefe)._

 _Tenía tiempo libre que aprovechar, y no quería gastar un solo preciado segundo._

 _Así que… ¿exactamente qué diablos se supone que estaba haciendo aquí, sentada en medio de un casi vacío vagón de tren, dirigiéndose a las afueras de un cercano pueblo a unas horas tan tardías? Claro, le encantaba viajar (esto era algo que venía incluido en su pequeño trabajo para la agencia y demás), pero… ¿por qué ahora?_

 _Volvió a hacerse aquella pregunta una y otra vez durante los próximos minutos hasta llegar a su estación, saliendo del local con bolso a mano. Volvió a preguntarse lo mismo al pasar por las varias cuadras del pueblo a un paso rápido, buscando la dirección descrita en un papel en su bolsillo._

 _Cuanto esperaba que Andrew tuviera una muy buena respuesta a dar._

 _Finalmente, tras recorrer unos largos caminos más, llegó a su acordado destino. De todo lugar escogido, un estacionamiento casi vacío a las afueras de un teatro no era lo que en verdad esperaba terminar visitando. Se aseguró de no haber llegado al lugar equivocado, revisando detalladamente de nuevo la dirección en el papel. Pero no había equivocación. Este era el lugar._

 _Y aquel hombre, recostado al lado de la pared del local, definitivamente era Andrew, señalándola para acercarse. Aún desde su posición, el hombre podía notar que su compañera debía de tener tantas preguntas en su cabeza, sobre todo al notar algunas heridas extra en su mano y cara._

 _Era una lastima que el tiempo no se encontraba de su lado para poder responderlas._

– _Andrew, será mejor que-_

– _Mira, Evie, antes que empieces a ahogarme con preguntas, necesito saber, ¿trajiste todo lo que te dije que llevaras contigo?_

– _¿Pistola, cuchillo, comunicador y primeros auxilios? Todo dentro._

– _Bien, sígueme. -Evelyn apenas tuvo tiempo de preguntar algo al momento que su compañero empezó a caminar a un paso rápido, obligándola a intentar mantener el paso cerca de él. ¿Era su imaginación, o acaso Andrew se encontraba mas agitado de lo usual?, ¿andaba algo mal? La chica sintió que no tardaría en recibir su respuesta al momento en que su compañero la dirigió a un motel cercano._

– _¿Puedo saber qué diablos está pasando?_

– _Todo a su tiempo, Evie, primero necesito presentarte a alguien. -El hombre procedió a abrir la puerta de su habitación en apuro, dejando ver a dos personas dentro; Más específicamente, una joven mujer, abrazando a una pequeña niña de alrededor de once años a su lado. Madre e hija no solo compartían el mismo color de cabello rojizo, pero también, juzgando por sus primeras reacciones al verla, el mismo gran miedo dentro de ellas._

– _Quiero que conozcas a Jane y a Esther Hendricks… nuestras próximas encargas._

… _esta tenía que ser una jodida broma._

…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 16: Respiros**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

…

 **En algún lugar a las afueras de Michigan**

–Entonces… básicamente eres una clase de espía que trabaja para una compañía de seguridad.

–Sip.

–Y has estado cuidando a papa de unos tipos malos que lo han estado buscando todo este tiempo.

–Exacto.

–Y ahora quieres defendernos de ellos ahora que vienen por todos nosotros.

–Precisamente.

–Pero… ¿por qué?

–Miren, este es el plan: lo que yo y mi compañía queremos hacer es lograr mantenerlos seguros a todos ustedes hasta identificar a quien quiera que los haya puesto en la mira, es por eso que he tenido que llevar a su padre devuelta a la seguridad de nuestra base, y necesitaremos hacer lo mismo con ustedes.

–Pero ¿qué hay de mama?

–Aún no sabemos nada de ella, pero mi compañía está haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarla. Hasta entonces, me temo que tendremos que esperar por lo mejor mientras los mantenemos seguros. –Las afirmaciones de seguridad hicieron poco para calmar al resto. Con un padre perdido, lo menos que todos necesitaban ahora era perder a una madre.

–Espera, ¡creo que tengo una idea! –Lori sabía que su decisión de nunca salir de su casa sin su móvil era brillante. –Llamare a la policía, ellos podrán ayudarnos a buscar a mama sin-

Evelyn no la dejaría terminar de hablar tan pronto tomó el teléfono de su mano con un rápido movimiento, guardándolo instantáneamente en su bolsillo durante un tiempo mientras mantenía los ojos en el camino. El resto solo miraba con sorpresa mientras la rubia mayor parecía a punto de explotar.

–Disculpa… Evelyn, -Interrumpió con seriedad. - ¿Crees que pueda tener mi teléfono devue-

–Un minuto mas, por favor. –Respondió a la frustrada chica.

Unos segundos después, un puente se hizo presente por delante del camino.

Justo lo que Evelyn buscaba.

Sacó devuelta el móvil de su bolsillo, teniéndolo en su mano por unos breves instantes-

Procediendo a tirarlo afuera por la ventana, dejando caer el dispositivo directo al congelado rio por debajo del puente. En menos de lo que el teléfono tardo en hundirse, toda la familia, más que sorprendida, no tardo en preocuparse. En casa, Lori siempre había tenido una simple regla fácil de seguir: nunca meterse con su teléfono. El resto hizo lo mejor para no romperla, a no ser que de verdad quisieran saber de las horribles consecuencias que seguirían. Evelyn no solo acababa de romper la regla, pero también acababa de terminar con toda la calma y paciencia de la mayor a su lado.

–¡¿LITERALMENTE PERDISTE TODA LA RAZÓN?!

–Sip, por completo… y lo hice para mantenernos seguros. – De no ser por la rápida actuación de Lincoln, Lynn y Leni a sus espaldas, Lori ya hubiera hecho pedazos a la conductora de la van. Los tres usaban todas sus fuerzas posibles por mantener a la enfurecida mayor en su asiento. Evelyn solo mantenía su calmada vista en el camino por delante, ignorando la completa ira de la joven.

–¡¿Seguros?! ¡NOS DEJASTE SIN COMUNICACIÓNES!

–Exactamente lo que no necesitamos ahora mismo, mi pequeño comunicador será suficiente para el resto del viaje.

–¡¿Ese pequeño juguetito tuyo?! ¡Podríamos haber llamado por ayuda con mi teléfono, incluso a la policía!

–Créeme, Lori, si la policía fuera segura, no hubiera dudado en ir en reversa.

–¿Y entonces por qué no lo has hecho aún? ¡Aún podemos confiar en ellos!

–De hecho… la señora Richards tiene razón. –El resto de la familia quedo confundida por lo que Lisa parecía decir desde el asiento trasero de la van. –Asumo que usted estuvo presente en el complejo de Roxonfeller cuando el asalto se llevó a cabo, ¿no?

–Su padre y yo lo vimos todo, en vivo y a color.

–Entonces supongo que en el camino debió de haber visto algún oficial o guardia de seguridad abriendo fuego contra la misma gente que se supone que debía proteger. –El resto no podía entender lo que estaba escuchando. ¿La propia policía amenazando a la gente? No era posible.

–Damas… y caballero, -Llamo la atención a las chicas, como al único niño. -he ahí nuestra razón por la que no podemos confiar en nadie ahora mismo. Si pudieron llegar a infiltrarse en el complejo, entonces Dios sabe en que otro lugar podrán meter sus narices; Y si pueden rastrear cualquier clase de conexión, no tardaran más de un minuto en rastrearnos a todos nosotros. Hasta entonces, recomendaría no hablar con más extraños en la calle, mucho menos por teléfono.

De pronto, las cosas parecieron tener mas sentido para el resto, quienes no dieron otra objeción. Aun con una respuesta recibida, tomaría más que una explicación para apacentar la furia de la rubia mayor.

Lisa, aunque aun escuchando con atención y afirmando con el peligro de la seguridad, tenía dudas dentro de ella. No podía evitar dudar de cada palabra que salía de Evelyn. Si no hubiera destruido su propio detector de mentiras, toda está ''entrevista'' ya hubiera terminado más temprano de lo usual y esta extraña mujer ya no sería una completa desconocida para el resto. Hasta entonces, solo seguiría escuchando y guardaría sus dudas para ella misma hasta encontrar una solución para salir de todos estos problemas. Más importante aún, no bajaría su guardia.

–Entonces… ¿qué sigue? –Fue la duda de Luna.

–Solo haremos una parada rápida en la próxima estación de servicio, descansaremos un poco, nos encargaremos de arreglar a…

–Vanzilla. -Respondió Lana por ella.

–Eso, y entonces estaremos devuelta en el camino hacia Chicago.

–¡¿Chicago?! -Evelyn olvido por completo haber mencionado ese pequeño detalle sobre su destino.

–La base queda cerca de la ciudad, solo estamos a dos horas y media de ella, no estamos tan lejos como creen. Duraremos casi lo mismo que duro el trayecto con su padre devuelta en el camino.

–¿Y cómo termino saliendo ese viaje? -Preguntó Lola.

–Bueno… al final, todo bien. -Preferiría dejar afuera cualquier mención con respecto a ese pequeño incidente del motel y su pequeña aventura en Janesville. Lisa, por el otro lado, ya había visto y escuchado lo suficiente como para recibir una respuesta. -Y confío en que, si nos quedamos todos juntos y mantenemos la calma durante las próximas horas, todo saldrá igual de bien.

–Si es que nada nos mata en el camino. -Respondió Lucy sin emoción alguna, seguido de un corto suspiro.

–Vaya manera de 'matar' el ánimo, ¿no lo crees? -Luan no logro recibir ninguna risa devuelta, solo algunos molestos suspiros. Evelyn solo rodo los ojos. Que ella supiera, ninguno de ellos había salido completamente lastimado por el momento; Si tenía cuidado, nadie saldría con un solo rasguño. Y eso era justo lo que planeaba tener más que nada durante el resto del viaje.

…

 **Hospital Life Valley, ciudad de Madison**

–Ryder, ¿exactamente que diablos fue lo que sucedió?

" **Interferencia, señor, creo que causamos alguna clase de problema no solo con las comunicaciones, pero también con las cámaras."** -Timothy Grayson no podía entender lo que escuchaba al otro lado del teléfono.

Aunque atascado en una cama de hospital, aquello no significaba no poder hablar con el mundo exterior; Mas específicamente, con el señor Ryder, otra de las manos derechas de su hermano después de Nancy.

–¿Me estás diciendo que nosotros fuimos los responsables de hacer las comunicaciones inestables?

" **No exactamente. Verá, señor, lo que pareció suceder fue una clase interferencia por culpa de varias conexiones en línea, provenientes de diferentes lugares en ese mismo tiempo, causando una clase de inestabilidad en las varias comunicaciones e imágenes de las cámaras por la zona.''**

–Entonces… ¿resumido? –Pregunto algo confundido.

" **Una desconocida cantidad de gente conectada a la misma vez en línea logro causar esta clase de error en la zona… y creo que nosotros solo lo empeoramos al unirnos.''**

¿Errores?, ¿causados por ellos mismos? No era posible.

Que Timothy supiera, su sistema de vigilancia, recién creado por su compañía devuelta en California, no había hecho esta clase de cosas anteriormente. Estaba en buenas condiciones, sus propios desarrolladores se lo aseguraban con pura confianza. El sistema era capaz de poder ver la imagen en vivo de cualquier clase de cámara en toda parte del país, logrando tener una rápida y clara imagen del área alrededor en cuestión de segundos.

Pero eso no fue exactamente lo que sucedió al momento de darle un vistazo a aquella pequeña zona en la ciudad de Janesville, con todos intentando mantenerse tras el tanto del pequeño conflicto. Se supone que sería una tarea fácil… excepto cuando parte del equipo de vigilancia perdía la conexión cada cierto tiempo. Y no ayudo en nada cuando el sistema termino perdiendo toda conexión durante un largo tiempo, obligando al resto a tener que reiniciar el sistema. Para cuando había vuelto, el conflicto había terminado, y algunos sospechosos ya habían dejado por completo la ciudad.

–Bien, Ryder, sea lo que sea que haya sucedido, seguro no fue nada tan grave. Sigan buscando a los sospechosos, y atiendan a los oficiales e investigadores con cualquier cosa que necesiten.

" **Si señor… pero, no lo entiendo, ¿qué se supone que estamos haciendo con esto? ¿No deberíamos mejor dejar todo esto de la vigilancia a los investigadores y al resto? Creo que ellos podrían encargarse de todo sin problema.''**

–Solo sigue buscándolos, un poco de ayuda extra nunca es de más. Si tienes algo nuevo, solo avísales al resto, mantenlos a todos al tanto.

'' **Si señor.''** –Y entonces la llamada fue terminada, dejando al viejo hombre solo en la cama… ahora preguntándose lo que debía de haber pasado para que su hermano se hubiera tenido que retirar tan preocupadamente y con prisa. Hubieran podido hablar más de ese condenado contrato de armas, de no ser por la repentina notificación en el móvil de Tobías.

''Volveré en un segundo.'' Fueron las palabras de su hermano antes de retirarse… hace alrededor de media hora. Sea lo que sea que haya sucedido, no debió de ser nada bonito. Ryder tampoco había tenido la menor idea de lo que sucedía, pero prometía dejarle saber cualquier cosa que pudiera llegar a encontrar. Pero fue el canal de noticias la que termino cumpliendo aquella promesa unos momentos después, cuando Timothy decidió darle un vistazo al televisor en su cuarto.

" **TRAGEDIA EN IOWA: Complejo Grayson asaltado en Des Moines."**

Una decisión que lamento tan pronto vio aquellas palabras en la pantalla.

…

 **En alguna parte desconocida**

Jack Kingston no tenía el mejor ánimo ahora mismo.

Había sido una larga madrugada para el hombre adulto, y lo último que quería era tener que volver devuelta a la base de operaciones. Pero he aquí se encontraba, en ese mismo maldito lugar cerrado, caminando por un corto pasillo en camino a la oficina de su jefe. Cuanto odiaba estar aquí. Cuanto prefería estar en casa haciendo quien sabe qué cosa, joder, cuanto prefería hasta leer un libro ahora mismo en la biblioteca más cercana.

Pero no. Aquí estaba, devuelta al lugar en donde empezó su larga y ardua mañana, en camino a infiltrarse junto con el resto de su equipo dentro de una clase de compañía de tecnologías y toda esa cosa. Entrar fue fácil, con parte de sus hombres dentro de la policía y el equipo de seguridad ya de su lado (un año de trabajo con eso ahora desperdiciado, al parecer). El resto solo fue disparar al azar, evitar recibir una ronda de proyectiles en el pecho, y salir vivo del lugar después de algún tiempo pasado… cosa no tan fácil. Suponía que las cosas en Madison no habían sido tan diferentes.

Pero de todos modos logro salir del lugar vivo, junto con su equipo… aunque, claro, con una novedad o dos. Su nuevo rasguño en su mejilla solo sería una más de las otras tres en su rostro. Su cabello rapado logro conseguir otro pequeño escombro sobre él, junto con una que otra mancha en su ropa. Al parecer su pequeño viaje a Des Moines le había dejado uno que otro sucio recuerdo, recordaría darse un baño en otro momento.

Por ahora, se vería obligado a atender la llamada de su jefe.

–Ah, Jack, bienvenido. -Y ahí lo encontró al pasar por la puerta, el propio señor James, sentado al lado de una mesa con diferentes papeles y mapas. -Buen trabajo en Iowa, por cierto, creó que ya debimos de llamar la suficiente atención.

–Tienes menos de cinco segundos para explicarme todo antes de que camine fuera. –El jefe podía ver que James no tenía tiempo para esta clase de bienvenidas y complementos.

–Te traje aquí porque tenemos un pequeño problema del que encargarnos.

–Olvídalo. –Respondió seriamente Jack al simplemente dirigirse devuelta a la salida. -Si tienes un problema, mejor dáselo a Alfa o, joder, hasta el inútil de Alexis; Yo ya hice lo-

–Se fueron. –Antes de siquiera poder poner su mano en la manija, Jack se detuvo por completo. –Mataron a Alexis devuelta en un motel, y perdimos toda clase de contacto con Alfa hace unas horas mientras iba por la esposa de Lynn.

–¿Y eso significa?

–Que te acabas de convertir en nuestro único agente en el estado.

…joder. Al mirar devuelta a su jefe, Jackal ya podía ver adónde iba todo esto.

–Y ahora quieres que siga con su trabajo de tener a la familia en nuestras manos.

–Precisamente. –Sip… Jack lo sabía.

Sabía que Alfa iba a terminar jodiendo todo uno de estos días, aunque no tan temprano como esperaba, y él mismo tendría que limpiar todo el desorden que él dejaría por detrás durante el próximo tiempo. ¿Y tenía que hacerlo ahora?, ¿justo cuando acababa de terminar un largo turno de servicio? Maldita sea.

–¿Exactamente qué quieres con Lynn y el resto de todos modos?

–Tengo… una que otra cuenta que resolver con el señor Loud, eso es todo lo que te puedo decir.

–¿Y es ese mi problema a resolver? –Jack no recibió respuesta alguna de su jefe durante unos segundos. En vez de palabras, James decidió usar dinero, como el fajo que acababa de dejar sobre la mesa tras sacarlo del cajón, dejando que su agente lo admirara por un tiempo.

–Hay más de donde eso vino. -Dinero… claro, ¿qué más se le podía dar a un pasado mercenario? Aquel papel verde no solo podía mover al mundo entero, pero también mucho más a las personas.

–Bueno… ¿por dónde comienzo? –Y había logrado mover a Jackal, después de pensarlo por un tiempo.

–Recomendaría empezar recogiendo lo tuyo, acabamos de encontrar un rastro hacia los hijos del señor Loud no tan lejos del pueblo de donde acaban de escapar bajo el cuidado de una mujer. Solo deshazte de ella y trae al resto contigo; Son solo niños, así que dudo que tengas varios problemas.

Jack sonrió en el interior. Al parecer esto no iba a ser tan difícil, ni tardar tanto como esperaba.

…

 **Afueras de la ciudad de Chicago, Illinois**

–¿Te apetece un poco?

Zachary había estado demasiado concentrado en la pantalla de su computadora como para notar un plato y una taza siendo puestos sobre su mesa. La voz del señor Loud, junto con el delicioso olor de los huevos fritos en el plato y el profundo olor del café en la taza, logró llamar su atención por completo.

–¿Y esto?

–No es nada, solo un pequeño detalle de agradecimiento. Ya sabes, por lo que tú y Gwen estuvieron haciendo todo este tiempo por mí. –Respondió Lynn con una pequeña sonrisa. -Ademas, tu jefe me dejo ir por algo de comer a la cocina, así que aproveche a preparar un desayuno. Es curioso, no tenía ni idea que toda base secreta tuviera una de esas.

La cocina… cierto, Zachary seguía olvidando la existencia del lugar. Había estado dependiendo demasiado de la máquina de café en el rincón del salón y de las sobras que seguía manteniendo en su puesto como para levantarse a preparar algo. Daba igual; Aunque inesperado, no podía rechazar un buen desayuno, empezando a finalmente comer algo después de un largo tiempo de vigilancia sobre la familia y su compañera. La curiosidad de Lynn logro hacerlo mirar a la pantalla del computador, notando la imagen de como una van muy familiar pasaba por un puesto de servicio.

Y como unos miembros demasiado familiares salían de este.

–Son… ¿son ellos-

–Sip, tu familia. –Respondió Zac al sorprendido hombre. -Tranquilo, se encuentran a salvo, Gwen los llevara aquí con nosotros hasta que todos estén seguros. –El solo ver a su familia segura le trajo una gran sonrisa al rostro del señor Loud, viendo como entraban ahora al local cercano junto con la misma mujer que le había traído a la seguridad de la base.

–¿Crees que haya alguna posibilidad de que pueda hablar con ellos en algún momento?

–Podrás hacerlo una vez lleguen con nosotros. Hasta entonces, sigue respirando tranquilo, cada uno de tus hijos se encuentra en buenas manos. –La afirmación le siguió trayendo un gran alivio a Lynn, sintiendo una clase de peso siendo sacado de sus hombros al ver a todos a salvo.

Excepto… que notaba la extraña ausencia de alguien más en el grupo.

–Un momento… ¿dónde está mi esposa, Rita? –Zachary quedo en un incómodo silencio por unos momentos antes de poder responderle.

–Estamos haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarla. –Y entonces aquella gran sonrisa desapareció repentinamente, al mismo momento que la preocupación empezaba a subir.

–En-… ¿encontrarla?, ¿no está con el resto?

–Me temo que no; Pero no te preocupes, la hallaremos lo más rápido que podamos e intentaremos traerla con nosotros. Te lo prometo. –Las afirmaciones y ánimos del informante no ayudaron mucho en devolverle los ánimos al señor Loud, quien preocupadamente camino de vuelta a la sala de espera, dejando solo al informante con su computadora. Desde su asiento, Zac podía notar lo muy angustiado que había dejado a Lynn con la noticia de su esposa desapareciendo de la nada.

Pobre tipo… si tan solo pudiera decirle la verdad.

…

 **Estación de Servicio Smith's, afueras de Indiana**

–Sabes, Leni… creo que seria mejor si pudiera hacer esto yo sola.

–¿Segura? El tinte de cabello puede ser algo complicado a la hora de aplicarlo.

–He hecho esto más de una vez, -Aclaro la chica. –estoy completamente segura. Ahora, por favor...

–Bueno, si tú lo dices. –Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa antes de dejar el baño del local. –Estaré con el resto si necesitas algo.

Aunque agradeciendo el gesto, Evelyn no necesitaría ninguna ayuda aplicándose su tinte de color castaño en su cabello. Era bueno volver a lo normal, después de aplicarse un completo arcoíris de tintes en su cabello, y llevar una molesta peluca, durante esta última semana. Por seguridad, conservaría lo último con ella, aunque no le gustaría nada más que tirarla a la basura.

Una vez terminada la cosa al dejar su cabello suelto, usaría el móvil dejada para ella en el local, se tomaría una foto de frente, y lo mandaría a Zachary devuelta en la base para edición. En menos de diez minutos, le tendría una nueva tarjeta de identidad lista para el resto del viaje si se era necesario. Smith, el viejo encargado del local (y buen aliado de la agencia), se encargaría de pasárselo tan pronto estuviera listo. Hasta entonces, tendría que esperar con el resto de la familia mientras pasaban el tiempo dentro del local. Por ahora… tenía hambre, ¿hace cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que comió algo por última vez? No recordaba, y no le importaba. Mejor entraría al mercado para intentar saciarse con cualquier cosa que encontrara en el estante…

Claro, si las gemelas, que acababan de caer frente a ella tan pronto paso por la puerta principal, le dejaban el paso libre. Había visto y vivido intensas peleas anteriormente, pero el conflicto de las dos niñas parecía estar superando todo eso.

–¡Es mía!

–No, ¡es mía!

–¡Yo la agarré primero!

–¡Pero yo la vi primero!

En sus manos: una simple barra de cereal, cubierta de un dulce chocolate; La última de su marca en el local. Las dos niñas siguieron peleando, a punto de atraer a Evelyn a su pequeña nube de pelea… de no haber sido por la rápida aparición de un peliblanco.

–¡Alto! –Vino la repentina orden detrás de ellas, notando a su hermano con una mirada seria. - ¿Ahora qué sucede?

–Lana no quiere soltar mi barra.

–¡¿Tu barra?! ¡Yo la vi primero!

Antes de que la pelea fuera revivida, Lincoln tomó la barra en su mano, la sacó de su envoltura y la rompió en dos. Los pedazos fueron dados a las chicas, quienes solo volvieron a calmarse y agradecieron a su hermano con una sonrisa. Lincoln también sonrió satisfactoriamente con su trabajo hecho, no notando a la chica detrás de él.

–Manera de controlar el ambiente.

–He pasado por esta clase de situaciones antes, y he sabido cómo salvarme de cada una de ellas. –Respondió Lincoln, al notar como ahora Lily le llamaba la atención desde abajo al jalar de su pantalón, apuntándole a una inalcanzable bolsa de galletitas en la cima de un estante. El peliblanco cargo a la bebe en sus brazos mientras explicaba el resto. –En una familia tan grande como la mía, debes saber cómo proceder ante diferentes situaciones familiares, sin perder el control en el proceso.

–Veo que sabes una que otra cosa sobre mantenerte vivo.

–Hay que estar preparado para cualquier cosa. -Respondió mientras alcanzaba y abría la pequeña bolsa de galletitas para su hermana, con ella no tardando en empezar a saciarse. Chico y chica hicieron lo mismo con unas bolsas de papas, con el tiempo pasando en silencio hasta que el peliblanco decidiera empezar la conversación.

–Oye, aunque aún no se muy bien lo que esta pasando, solo quería… darte las gracias; Ya sabes, por haber mantenido a mi familia a salvo. Puede que yo y mis hermanas tengamos nuestra propia manera de lidiar con cualquier problema, pero dudo que hubiéramos llegado lejos de no haber sido por tu ayuda.

–No hay de que, Lincoln, solo estaba haciendo mi trabajo… aunque, si te soy honesta, está siendo algo exhausto por el momento, sobre todo con tantas personas acompañándome.

–Créeme, te acostumbras… eventualmente. -Explicaba mientras tiraba el ahora vacío paquete de papas junto con la chica. -Aunque la mayoría del tiempo mis hermanas suelen ser calmadas, ocasionalmente pueden llegar a dar algún problema que otro.

–Me sorprende que no hayas perdido la cabeza durante todo este tiempo, añadiendo que eres el único niño del grupo.

–¿Qué puedo decir? Once años de experiencia me han ayudado a mantenerme a salvo en casa. No importa que clase de problema yo o mis hermanas tengamos, siempre tendré un plan para resolverlo. –Respondió confiadamente con una sonrisa. -No es por presumir, pero por nada me llaman-

–''El hombre con el plan…'' ya veo. -Interrumpió al momento que ayudaba a abrir el refrigerador cercano, con Lincoln tomando y abriendo una botella plástica de leche, dándosela de tomar a su hermana menor. Los dos se conformaron con unas simples cajas de jugo de naranja.

–Pero, sabes, mentiría si dijera que no hay momentos en los que solo quisiera estar a solas para evitar problemas. -Siguió hablando al acabarse el jugo de la caja. -Es curioso, una vez pensé en reunir dinero y comprarme una casa para mí solo, alejado del resto de mis hermanas para al fin tener calma, paz, tranquilidad y libertad de poder hacer lo que quiera... pero entonces-

–Déjame adivinar: pensaste en las cuentas, los bienes, la comida y los servicios; Sumaste todos los costos y de repente la realidad te golpeo de frente en la cara.

–Sip. –Afirmo el peliblanco con una pequeña risa nerviosa. –Así que, al final, tuve que abandonar la idea por completo.

–No te culpo, de hecho… hubiera pensado en hacer lo mismo. –Respondió con una pequeña risa, siendo devuelta por Lincoln durante unos instantes antes de seguir hablando.

–Pero, aun así, no quiero que nada malo le pase a mi familia. No puedo dejarlos solos, menos ahora con todo esto sucediendo. Solo espero que todo termine pronto y todo pueda volver a la normalidad. –Evelyn se veía tentada a decirle que aún había un largo camino por delante, pero desánimo era lo último que le necesitaba dar al niño. Hubiera preferido dar un poco de ánimo, de no ser porque de pronto el viejo Smith llamó la atención de la chica al llamarla al contador. Su encargo estaba listo. Evelyn tomó su nueva tarjeta de identificación del viejo hombre, leyendo su… curioso nombre dado por Zachary:

'' **Lyla M. Loud''**

–Bueno… bienvenido a la familia, supongo. –Lincoln esbozo una pequeña sonrisa al ver la curiosa tarjeta.

–¿Crees que puedas soportar a otra chica más en la familia?

–Supongo que no puede ser tan malo.

–Oigan, ¡Vanzilla ya está arreglada! -Llamó Lana la atención al resto en el local, limpiándose sus manos recién manchadas de aceite con un trapo. El resto de la familia no tardo en salir del local, no sin antes agradecerle al viejo Smith por su servicio (lamentando la destrucción de un estante durante la pelea de las gemelas), y con la chica devolviendo el móvil usado.

Todas tomaron sus puestos en el vehículo, con Evelyn volviendo a quedar tras el volante.

Y así, con el reparado motor encendido y la van devuelta en movimiento, el gran grupo volvió al camino. La chica mantuvo su vista en el camino mientras pensaba en lo curiosa que era su actual posición.

Era parte de una familia, otra vez… y, honestamente, esto se sentía raro. Esta ya sería la tercera familia de la que se unía. Primero habían sido sus padres, con su buena atención y cariño dada a ella hasta aquel pequeño incidente que la había mandado directo al orfanato por unos dos largos años hasta decidir escapar.

Y entonces encontró a Franklin… o, bueno, él la había encontrado a ella.

Tras escuchar algunos sospechosos ruidos proveniente de la cocina a media noche, el hombre de mediana edad había esperado encontrarse cualquier case de ladrón. Aquella no hubiera sido la primera vez que hubiera tenido que lidiar con uno de ellos en su propia casa campestre en medio de la nada. La sola vista de él con pistola a mano los solían mandar corriendo lejos, ya estaba preparado para esta clase de cosa. Pero nunca había esperado encontrarse frente a frente con una simple niña de trece años intentando llevarse algunas manzanas de su refrigerador, quedando completamente congelada al notar la pequeña arma en la mano derecha del dueño de la casa.

De no ser por la extremadamente cuidadosa reacción del hombre, Evelyn hubiera recibido un feo disparo aquella noche, trágicamente terminando su pequeña vida como fugitiva.

No hubiera llegado a conocer más a Franklin, llegando a quedar bajo su cuidado durante los próximos años.

No hubiera aprendido ninguna lección del viejo y retirado veterano del ejército, aprendiendo una que otra técnica de defensa durante su crecimiento que salvaría su vida más de una vez.

No hubiera conocido al gentil y solitario hombre que eventualmente terminaría convirtiéndose en su nueva figura paterna.

Nada de eso la hubiera llevado a este mismo momento, acabando de convertirse en una miembro más de una ya gran familia de trece. La hermana alfa. La protectora de los Loud.

Aunque bien sabiendo que tal vez la familia no le devolvería alguna pizca de confianza por el momento, haría lo posible por mantenerlos a todos en pie. Había logrado un exitoso viaje con Lynn, podía hacerlo otra vez con el resto. Puede que parte de los Louds siguiera dudando de ella, pero los reuniría a todos, costara lo que costara.

No volvería a fallarle a otra familia.

Y eso lo juraba.

…

 **En alguna parte a las afueras de Huntington Oaks**

–¿Han encontrado algo nuevo por el momento?

'' **Solo dos cadáveres, y… otra paleta humana, como ese otro tipo que encontraron en la casa Loud.''** –Respondió el oficial al otro lado de la línea con gracia. – **''Es como si alguien tuviera una clase de rayo congelador.''**

–Claro, y ahora me dirás que usan ballestas. –Respondió Hurst, sarcásticamente. –Solo sigan investigando la zona, puede que encontremos algo de valor. –Una afirmación después, el oficial termino la comunicación.

Hurst volvió a reunirse con su equipo, junto con unos hombres extra, al lado de un helicóptero estacionado en el suelo. Suponían saber el trayecto que la vieja van debía estar tomando ahora mismo, dirigiéndose al suroeste directo hacia el estado de Indiana. No había tiempo que perder, la aeronave se encargaría de su rapido transporte. Mientras más temprano despegaran, mejor, a menos que quisieran que la inminente nevada que se acercaba en el horizonte los mantuviera pegados en la tierra. Sin otro segundo que perder, todo el equipo entro dentro del helicóptero, solo tomando un minuto para despegar y tomar al aire. Con el viento a su favor, la aeronave pudo ser manejada con facilidad.

Sentado adentro con el resto, Hurst pensaba en el plan a seguir: encontrar a la van, encargarse de esa extraña chica, salvar a la familia y misión cumplida… o, bueno, no por completo. El señor Lynn y la señora Rita aún eran casos a pronto resolver. Hasta entonces, preferirían mantenerse concentrado en los hijos… todos los once, claro. El jefe al menos agradecía tener que tratar con los otros problemas actuales de la agencia de investigación y no con de la compañía del viejo presidente.

Pena era lo que sentía para quien quiera que tuviera que encargarse de explicar todo el desastre de los asaltos a toda la prensa, como también a las varias hordas de reporteros. Peor tener que explicar cómo una banda de bastardos había llegado a no solo infiltrarse en la seguridad de los complejos, sino también a la propia fuerza de la policía para abrir fuego contra todos.

El jefe seguiría preguntándose lo mismo durante el resto del vuelo, en camino a la última posición conocida de la vieja camioneta Fung. Puede que ahora tengan a los hijos en el radar, pero... ¿exactamente adonde estaba el resto?

…

 **En alguna parte desconocida**

Cuanto había pasado, ¿minutos?, ¿horas?, ¿tal vez días? No tenía ni la menor idea, mucho menos sobre su actual posición. No era fácil orientarte cuando tenías una clase de bolsa sobre tu cabeza, también mucho menos con tus manos y pies atados. ¿Cómo había llegado… adonde fuera que estuviera? Lo último que recordaba antes de perder la consciencia fue como clase de trapo, con un extraño olor, era puesto sobre su nariz, como también recordaba cómo era cargada a una clase de vehículo antes de cerrar los ojos por un tiempo.

Y ahora aquí estaba… en donde sea que fuera.

–¿Señora Loud? –Sonó de pronto una desconocida voz de un hombre frente a ella. –Un momento, déjeme sacarle eso.

Y se hizo la luz al momento que la bolsa fue sacada de ella, teniendo que parpadear unas veces para acostumbrarse a la luz del día pasando por las ventanas de la van a la que al parecer le habían subido, notando al extraño hombre de pelo castaño frente a ella. Su mente instantáneamente entro en modo de defensa.

–Bien, señora Loud, creo que-

El hombre no tuvo tiempo para terminar de hablar, al rápidamente esquivar una patada rápida de parte de las piernas de la mujer.

–¡Aléjese de mí!

–¡Cálmese, no la voy a lastimar! –Aún atada, la señora Loud no caería tan fácilmente. El hombre esquivo una patada tras otra, obligándose a tener que agarrar los pies de la mujer con cuidado para hacerla dejar de pelear.

–¡Suélteme!

–Señora, por favor tranquilícese, ya está bien. -Rita siguió intentado pelear devuelta, moviéndose lo más fuerte posible para librarse del… extrañamente calmado agarre del hombre frente a ella. Y así siguió durante un largo minuto, hasta finalmente ceder por el cansancio. El solitario hombre castaño solo la soltó devuelta al dejar de pelear, no mostrando hostilidad alguna, a diferencia de esos otros hombres que la capturaron. Pero, ahora que Rita lo notaba… era raro. ¿Dónde estaba toda esa multitud ahora? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

–¿Se encuentra bien? –Pregunto el hombre con calma, llamando la atención de la madre Loud.

–Bueno… acabo de ser raptada, no tengo ni idea de en donde estoy, tengo mis manos y piernas atadas y creo que por poco me da un ataque al corazón. Ahora, ¿puedo saber lo que es lo que quiere de mí?

–Bien… empecemos desde el principio. -Dijo al cortar las cuerdas de la mujer con un cuchillo de bolsillo, finalmente dejándola libre. - ¿Qué tal con los nombres? Creo que podríamos tener un buen comienzo con el suyo.

–Rita Loud.

–Bien, Rita, -Respondió el hombre al ayudarla a levantarse. -puedes llamarme Andrew, y ahora mismo… hay tanto que le tengo que explicar.

…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Preguntas? Se que las hay. Cada una será respondida a su tiempo, eso es todo lo que diré.**

 **Ahora, con respecto al próximo capítulo… tal vez pueda tardar. Con tantas cosas sucediendo a la vez, incluyendo mi trabajo para el fan-game: Operation Dance (si, también estoy involucrado en el proyecto, explicando los hashtags al final de estos últimos capítulos), tal vez pueda llegar a tardar en escribir una que otra cosa. No sé si tenga que terminar poniendo esta historia en hiatus, pero solo el tiempo lo dirá. Hasta entonces, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta última actualización.**

 **Ahora, al rincón de los agradecimientos:**

 **Agradezco a Masteralan116 por su reseña, siempre bien recibida (aunque este capítulo fue tranquilo, seguro ya sabes lo que puede venir a continuación. Veamos si puedo seguir con esa buena racha de acción [combinado con el factor comedia de LH], además ahora que a la familia ya le van a estar pisando más que los talones. Gracias por el comentario, suerte con todo lo tuyo).**

 **También le agradezco a Leo031195 por añadir esta historia a seguir y a su lista de favoritos. De verdad se te agradece mucho, espero que sigas disfrutando de este fic.**

 **También quiero darle un gran agradecimiento a TheFadedOne por haber añadido este fic a seguir. Si fuera ustedes, no dudaría en darle un vistazo a su página de Deviantart, también como su obra ''The Loud Gems'' en Wattpad.**

 **Por ultimo, quiero agradecer las 2,000 visitas que acaba de recibir esta historia. Esto no sería posible sin el apoyo de todos.**

 **Nuevamente agradeciendo a todos por su tiempo y paciencia, me despido.**

 **Hasta entonces, ¡aquí se despide Johnny Ficker!**


	17. Turismo

– _¡Sosténganse fuerte y cúbranse!_

 _El sonido de las rápidas balas pasando por las ahora rotas ventanas del vehículo fue lo suficiente para hacer a la aterrorizada niña y a su madre seguir la orden sin ninguna objeción en contra. La castaña dio una rápida vuelta al manubrio, fuertemente girando el vehículo hacia la izquierda, recibiendo varios impactos de proyectil por el lado derecho._

 _¿Cómo diablos seguía metiéndose en estas situaciones? Acababa de salir de una larga semana de servicio en Nueva York, por Dios, ¿y ahora terminaba en medio de un jodido tiroteo en este condenado aeródromo? Joder, de haber sabido, hubiera mejor traído un lanzador de granadas con ella; cualquier otra cosa por pasar por esta ya eterna noche._

 _Andrew ya se había encargado de la parte difícil (extraer a dos chicas de una base enemiga no era cosa fácil), y se supone que las próximas serían fáciles: dejarían a las chicas en el aeródromo, Dwight se encargaría de sacarlas del estado por aire, las mandarían a un lugar más seguro y se asegurarían que la ley y todo eso se encargara del resto de este desorden._

 _Pan comido… aunque, ahora mismo, ese pan parecía ser difícil de comer, siquiera como para tragar._

 _El manejar desde el motel hasta el aeródromo sonaba como un trabajo lo suficientemente simple como para que un tonto pudiera aceptarlo… exceptuando la parte donde le decías que estaría manejando bajo presión, con una lluvia de balas siendo disparada a su alrededor por parte de varios criminales peligrosos, y teniendo que mantener su preciada carga completamente a salvo de ellos. Evelyn Richards terminó siendo esa tonta en aceptar. Nadie le había dicho nada sobre esto a ella, pero he aquí se encontraba de todos modos, ahora viéndose forzada a ponerse a cubierto de la peligrosa ráfaga de proyectiles que la mando a voltear su vehículo bruscamente, directo hacia el hangar abierto más cercano._

 _El fuerte choque de las balas por detrás se detuvo una vez entró dentro, volteando por el lado de la gran puerta de metal. El hombre de gorra negra a sus espaldas se encargaría de cerrar la entrada con un solo oprimir de botones del panel de controles del hangar. La rápida acción de Dwight salvaría al resto y les regalaría preciados segundos para actuar. Segundos que no debían gastar._

– _Hola Eve, linda noche, ¿no lo crees?_

– _Dejaremos los saludos para otro momento. –Respondió al salir del vehículo con las otras dos chicas. –Dime que Andrew tiene la pista preparada._

– _Bueno, como verás, no ha podido lograrlo debido a… –Más fuertes disparos se hicieron escuchar en la distancia. –…algunos obvios problemas._

– _Nada que no pueda ser solucionado. Quédate aquí con el resto, yo me encargo de-_

– _Ah-ah-ah, no tan rápido. –Antes de dar un solo paso hacia la salida, el brazo de Dwight detuvo a la confundida chica. –Lamento decírtelo, pero tendrás que quedarte con ellas._

– _Pero-_

– _Ordenes de Andrew, no mías. –Explicó al salir con pistola a mano. –Te llamaremos cuando sea seguro salir, hasta entonces, mantenlas a salvo, ¿de acuerdo? Gracias. –Termino de hablar apurado al salir, dejando solas a las tres chicas adentro._

 _Bien… que emoción, pensaba una frustrada Evelyn al mirar devuelta a ambas chicas._

 _¿No hubiera sido mejor enviar a una ya experimentada asesina en vez de… ¿un simple piloto? Sin ofender a Dwight, era un buen sujeto, además de tener también experiencia con pocas armas, pero simplemente no podía entenderlo. ¿Por qué no ella? Acababa de salir de Nueva York con otra misión fácilmente completada con éxito total; ya tenía una perfecta racha de esas. Era simplemente imparable._

 _Apostaba todo que podría sacar a todos sin problema… con los ojos cerrados._

 _¿Qué la detenía de lograr completar el trabajo en menos tiempo y conseguir más respeto por parte de la agencia? Absolutamente nada._

 _Podía hacer esto. Lo sabía._

– _Chicas, –Llamo la atención a las dos, notando una extraña y confiada sonrisa en su rostro. –síganme, las sacaré de aquí._

…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 17: Turismo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

…

 **Afueras de Indiana**

–Oye, Hurst, ¿estás seguro que vamos a encontrarlos ahí?

–Tranquila, Alice, sé que podremos hallarlos en la zona.

Pero en su interior, el jefe tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo: no tenia ni la menor idea de si podrían hallar a la familia completa antes de la hora del almuerzo.

¿Cómo podría saberlo? Que él supiera, tal vez la camioneta familiar había dado un giro extra en el camino y ahora mismo se encontraba dando un buen tour por el jodido estado de Ohio, al lado opuesto a ellos.

Tal vez era demasiado tarde.

Pero, quizá, tal vez no.

A este punto, ya ni quería pensar mucho en ello. Este día ya se estaba volviendo demasiado largo y caótico como para seguir teniendo la cosa en mente; no dudaba que no haría más que volverse mas agitado. Hasta entonces, no podría hacer nada más que sostenerse en su asiento y seguir esperando mientras el helicóptero continuaba su vuelo en el aire con su equipo, preguntandose lo que aquella desafortunada familia debía de estar pasando ahora mismo.

…

 **Ciudad de Michigan, Indiana**

 **(Bee Gees – Stayin' Alive)**

–Vieja… en serio, aunque me guste la banda, esta ya es la cuarta vez que repites esta canción. –Alego Luna con fastidio desde su asiento. –¿Crees que puedas cambiarla ahora?

–…no.

Con aquella pequeña y simple respuesta, prosiguió un largo y frustrado suspiro por parte de la rockera y el resto de la familia en Vanzilla, por tercera vez desde que aquella mujer decidiera poner su casete en el reproductor de la van.

Bien, tenían que decidir: era escuchar una repetitiva pista de un estilo muerto desde hace décadas… o seguir adelante con un incómodo silencio durante el resto del largo viaje delante de ellos; aunque dolorosa, la mayoría tendría que ir por la primera.

Harían cualquier cosa por al menos intentar animar el lento e irritable progreso que tomaba el vehículo por la sencilla ciudad de Michigan… que irónicamente quedaba en Indiana, el estado al lado del otro estado de ''Michigan…''

Meh, los nombres no debían de ser su mayor preocupación por el momento; el problema más bien debía de ser el trafico mañanero de la ciudad; no que fuese una bonita cosa a admirar a primera vista. Al parecer, a algún idiota se le ocurrió la brillante idea de doblar por la esquina incorrecta, impactando de frente con otra camioneta, y bloquenado casi todo el paso por delante a cualquier desafortunado que haya decidido pasar por esa misma ruta… incluido ellos mismos.

Que afortunados.

–Ugh, ¿ya hace cuánto llevamos parados aquí? –Preguntó molesta Lola, pataleando en su asiento. –Llevamos como seis meses atascados en medio de esta tonta ciudad, ¡y me aburro! –El resto tuvo que afirmar, suspirando al ver que la calle más adelante no cambiaba para nada.

−Oh… esperen, ¡lo tengo! –Llamo la atención Leni desde atrás. –¿Y si jugamos al veo-veo? Como, que es divertido, y puede ayudarnos a esperar, ¿no lo creen?

Y ahora, era seguir la idea de juego de Leni, o sufrir una lenta y dolorosa muerte por causa del aburrimiento total…

La decisión a seguir fue más que obvia.

Siete rondas después, una alegación de trampa por parte de Lynn, y unas pocas cuadras recorridas después, la cosa ya se había vuelto vieja. La única novedad en la zona había sido la llegada de una clase de helicóptero en la distancia, probablemente perteneciente al canal de noticias de la ciudad para cubrir el evento en la transmisión de la tarde. Evelyn ignoraba la alargada partida en el vehículo, actualmente rogando que su ruta, ahora siendo despejada por los oficiales, los llevara a las afueras de la ciudad más rápido posible. Hasta entonces, tendría que seguir gastando sus preciados minutos admirando todas esas lentas camionetas y autos frente a ella, y esperar que nadie hubiese levantado la voz tan pronto desde su pequeño incidente devuelta en las calles de Huntington Oaks.

Y ahora, mientras la entera fuerza de policia del estado y un lindo grupo de maniacos armados estaba a tan solo pasos de tal vez pisarle los talones, ella tendría que perder preciados minutos de vida atascada en medio de la nada, teniendo que apreciar como el conductor del auto rojo frente a ella perdía la suficiente paciencia como para querer arrancar el manubrio de su propio vehículo…

Que lindo.

Al menos podía estar agradecida de no haber sido arrastrada hacia el inocente juego de la familia a sus espaldas; mientras que-

−Disculpe, señora Evelyn. –Llamó Leni a la conductora con una simple sonrisa. –¿Le gustaría jugar al veo-veo? ¡Será divertido!

…maldita vida.

–¡Es fácil! Solo tienes que buscar algo, y entonces tienes que-

−Leni, ya sé cómo jugar, pero de verdad no tengo tiempo para esto ahora mismo.

–¡Claro que sí! Vamos, no es tan complicado, solo inténtalo, por favor. –Leni no fue la única en darle aquella suplicante mirada; toda su familia le siguió de una, algunos expresando nada más que seriedad total.

Y entonces vino la mirada extra de la pequeña Lily, acabando de hacerse notar tras uno de los asientos…

–¿Poo-poo?

Mostrando su tierno y suplicante rostro, viéndola directamente hacia sus ojos.

…joder.

…

" **De acuerdo, Kingston, ya sabes que hacer; solo necesitamos que-"**

–Cosmo, por tercera maldita vez, lo entiendo: no joderlo todo, nada de juegos y toda esa tontería. –Bufo irritado, intentando no romper su comunicador al presionarlo con fuerza. –Dime, por curiosidad, ¿cuántas veces más tendré que soportarte por hoy?

'' **Cuantas veces el jefe lo pida; tú ya sabes que no anda de tan buen ánimo ahora, y preferiría evitar que otro de sus sujetos salte por la borda, así como si nada.''**

–¿Cuántas veces le tengo que decir que yo no soy Alfa? –Pregunto, revisando el buen estado de su pistola en sus manos, tal como los varios enmascarados hombres sentados cerca lo hacían cuidadosamente. –Claro que no; yo soy el tipo que tiene que limpiar su pequeño desastre, y el mismo que al menos espera recibir una mayor paga una vez acabe con todo este jodido desorden.

'' **Acciónes primero, recompensas después. Ahora escucha, calculando la trayectoria de la familia, podemos deducir que deberían estar pasando por esta misma pequeña ciudad. Deberían de estar** **viajando en una van tipo 'FUNG,' ¿crees que los encuentres aquí?"**

Kingston asomó su cabeza por la pequeña ventanilla del helicóptero, notando nada más que una larga fila de autos bajo ellos. Parece que el tráfico no estaba siendo nada misericordioso con la ciudad esta mañana. El hombre siguió vigilando el área a su alrededor, notando como los dos autos chocados de abajo empezaban a ser removidos con grúas despejaban el camino, calmando finalmente la horrible baja paciencia de los conductores tomando la via libre.

Pero vehículo tras otro, Kingston simplemente no hallaba lo que quería.

Maldita sea. Que él supiera, tal vez esa gran familia ya había dejado el lugar quien sabe hace cuanto tiempo, hasta tal vez haber tomado otra simple ruta alternativa.

Joder, de hecho, todo esto podía estar siendo un gasto completo de su… tiempo…

Bien podría empezar a tragar sus propias palabras devuelta, mientras más veía aquella van azul de tipo FUNG abajo.

Un momento… ¿podía ser ese-…

Bingo.

…

−Veo-veo, con mis ojos… algo… blanco y-

–Nieve.

Y una vez más, la castaña mayor suspiró con fastidio.

–Señora Evelyn, ya es la tercera vez seguida que escoge la misma cosa a averiguar. –Le recordó Lisa, rodando sus ojos en molestia. –¿Puedo sugerirle buscar alguna otra cosa diferente, e **intentar** jugar? Cualquier cosa por al menos hacer interesante este ya ridiculo juego.

–Ya, lo entiendo… por Dios. –Bufó antes de asomarse un poco por la ventana, teniendo una mejor vista de su lento alrededor. –Veo-veo con mis ojos… algo… que…

Y entonces se detuvo una vez fijó su vista al cielo.

Extraño… ¿desde hace cuánto tiempo había estado ese helicóptero encima de todos ellos? Que ella recordara, ya debía de tener un buen tiempo sobrevolando la zona cercana a su alrededor… mas específicamente en esta sola area. Sus repetitivos recorridos en el aire empezaban a activar pequeñas alarmas en su cabeza, sobre todo al notar la significante falta de logotipo en alguna parte de la aeronave completa.

Aprovechando el minuto que el helicóptero pasara sobre ellos, a la misma vez que empezaba a pasar de lado por el sitio de choque, Evelyn investigó lo que pudo a su cercana vista, logrando notar la cabina frontal de la aeronave… con…

¡Oh por el amor de-

–¿Evelyn? –Se asomó un confundido peliblanco desde su asiento. –¿Qué ves?

Bueno… esto sería complicado de explicar.

¿Habría alguna posibilidad de que Lincoln llegara a creerle que podía ver a la aeronave sobre ellos, cargando a un sujeto enmascarado en su cabina como los que había visto antes, armado con una pistola en su mano, mirando directamente hacia ellos? Lo dudaba. Y si él no lo hacía, mucho menos lo haría el resto.

Maldita sea… aquí iban de nuevo.

–Chicos… ¿todos tienen sus cinturones puestos?

La ahora dudosa familia revisó sus asientos uno por uno, asegurando tener sus cinturones bien ajustados.

–Bueno… si, ¿por qué?

Lori Loud inmediatamente se arrepintió de preguntar al ver a la castaña agarrar tensamente la palanca de cambio de velocidad, llevando su puesto al mayor nivel. La rubia mayor no pensó dos veces en agarrarse fuerte de su asiento, tal como el resto de su dudosa familia empezaba a imitarla.

Bien habían hecho en prepararse.

La repentina velocidad se hizo sentir en un instante por todos tan pronto Evelyn pisara el acelerador al pasar al lado del choque y llegara la vía libre, rápidamente maniobrando entre los diferentes vehículos frente a ellos. De un lado al otro, todos en la van fueron bruscamente sacudidos en sus posiciones durante un buen tiempo.

Hasta hoy, la familia creía que las tazas rodantes de Lactolandia eran las cosas más agitadas del mundo. El récord finalmente había sido superado hoy.

Evelyn, recuperándose con facilidad, no dejo salir su pie del acelerador, ni quitó su vista del frente, haciendo otra fuerte vuelta al llegar a la próxima intersección. No fue hasta que Lincoln lograra recomponerse atrás que lograría notar como el familiar helicóptero empezaba a seguirlos a una casi corta distancia de ellos.

–Uh… ¿Evelyn?

–Lo sé, ¡lo sé!

–¡¿Sabes también quienes son ellos?! –Preguntó Lola en panico, sosteniéndose lo más fuerte para evitar salir volando por la ventana.

–Creanme, ¡no son buenas noticias!

–¡Entonces acelera, mujer! –Gritó Lynn, sosteniendo fuertemente a Lily en sus brazos mientras la van daba otra vuelta brusca.

…

–Los tenemos, Cosmo, ¡los vemos!

" **Por el amor de Dios, ¡no los pierdas de vista! ¡Mantenlos vigilados!"**

Y eso mismo haría Kingston.

No había sacrificado horas de descanso para encontrar una numerosa familia y perderla así como nada en tan poco. No podía permitirselo. Afortunadamente, ser el ojo en el cielo traía sus ventajas. Ventajas que no planeaba desperdiciar.

–Señor, ¿qué quiere que haga? –Preguntó el piloto de la cabina al unirsele al frente.

–Mantente tras ellos, joder, ¡solo siguelos!

Y así lo seguiría haciendo con facilidad, sin quitar un solo dedo del control.

…

No importando cual avenida tomara, cuantas esquinas doblara, ni cuantas cuadras recorriera, Evelyn Richards simplemente no lograba sacarse aquel helicóptero de sus espaldas. La reducida velocidad del motor tampoco ayudaba de mucho, también sobre todo cuando el horario mañanero llenaba las calles. De lo que había logrado contar hasta ahora, Vanzilla por poco atropellaba a cuatro personas, cinco autos y dos camiones. Afortunadamente, el numero no había crecido durante las ultimas cuadras, y ninguna otra-

–¡CUIDADO AL FRENTE!

...corrección:

-Cuatro personas.

-Cinco autos.

-Dos camiones.

-Y el mediano tranvía de la ciudad viniendo desde la derecha frente a ellos.

De no haber sido por el fuerte aviso de Lincoln y una rápida aceleración de último momento, la gran y pesada cabina de tranvía ya hubiera partido en dos a la van al golpear su lado. Afortunadamente, ningún otro rayón sería añadido a la a casi gastada pintura de Vanzilla.

Personas, carros, camiones, tranvias… ¿había algo más que añadir a la lista de amenazas? Desafortunadamente, la vista del helicóptero por el espejo retrovisor le daba una indeseable respuesta.

–Oiga, mujer, ¿para cuando planeas deshacerte de esos tontos? –Preguntó Lynn con frustración, asomandose por la ventana.

–Niña, si no tienes nada mejor que preguntar, entonces mejor sientate y manten-… ¿Lisa? –Evelyn no pudo evitar notar a la pequeña niña intentando agarrar su mochila del suelo, logrando apenas alcanzarlo con sus cortos brazos. –Lisa, ¿qué estas haciendo?

–Mantenga el vehículo estable y siga conduciendo, señora Evelyn, dejé que yo intente encargarme de esto. –En breve, agarrado en su mano, su rayo congelador era sacado. Pero antes de que pudiera moverse a la ventana, el peliblanco a su lado evitaría dejarle si quiera pararse.

–Lisa, no lo hagas, ¡es peligroso!

–Hermano, debo pedirte de una vez que me dejes proseguir, antes de que todos terminemos pagando las consecuencias.

–¡Deja que lo haga por ti!

Antes de si quiera poder alegar, el peliblanco tomó el arma de sus manos, asomándose por la ventana e intentando hacer lo posible por apuntar el rayo hacia el helicóptero, aún bajo el constante y brusco movimiento de la van.

–Lincoln, ¡espera!, ¡ni si quiera sabes como disparar!

–No te preocupes, he visto suficientes juegos y películas como para-

De no haber sido por el repentino giro en la curva, Lincoln no hubiera cambiado su punteria a ultimo segundo, ni fallado el tiro al accidentalmente presionar el boton de disparo antes de tiempo.

El rayo no hubiera rebotado contra la señal de pare en la esquina.

No hubiera impactado contra el pobre citadino caminando por la acera, deslizándose unos pocos centimetros dentro de su propio cubo de hielo hasta detenerse.

–…oops.

–Buena manera de dejar a tu publico "helado," Lincoln, jeje…

Las frustradas miradas serían cambiadas del peliblanco hacia Luan, quien prefirió no molestarse en decir más. Lincoln solo mantuvo su boca cerrada y dejo que Lisa le quitara el arma de sus manos con facilidad.

–¿Podría sugerir ser yo quien haga el disparo la próxima vez?

La frustración de la pequeña niña y su familia entera podía ser exactamente comparada con la de Evelyn, suspirando con enojo al aún no poder sacarse ese maldito helicóptero de su vista, no importara adonde fuera. Sus oportunidades empezarían a disminuir tan pronto fueran recorriendo la salida de la ciudad, con bosques apareciendo en ambos lados del único camino que pasaban.

Y entonces, vino el extraño ruido del interior de la van.

–¿Qué le pasa a esta porqueria?

–Oiga, ¡Vanzilla no es una porqueria! –Corrigió seriamente Lana desde su asiento. –Debe de ser el motor rebelándose otra vez.

–Y eso… no es bueno, ¿no? –Preguntó su gemela… al mismo instante que la camioneta empezaba a sacar humo de su frente, bajando su velocidad durante los próximos metros.

–¿Eso responde tu pregunta?

Lo hizo para Lola.

Como desafortunadamente también lo hizo para Evelyn, desesperadamente escaneando sus alrededores lo más rápido posible hasta lograr encontrar una sola y única posible ruta de escape. Y así, sin muchas otras opciones a disposición, la chica giró el manubrio hacia la derecha, internando a Vanzilla hacia el interior del nevado bosque, esquivando varios arboles tras otros hasta que el motor del vehículo muriera por completo, echando nada más que humo hacia el aire.

Las ruedas definitivamente ya no serían útiles.

Pero las piernas, por el otro lado…

Al ver un claro paso entre los muchos árboles del bosque, la mayor castaña tuvo que pensar rápido una vez más.

–De acuerdo… ¿qué tan bien saben correr en grupo? –Preguntó al resto, desabrochando todos sus cinturones.

–Pues… bien, de hecho. –Admitió el peliblanco.

–De acuerdo, todos juntos afuera, ¡ahora!

–¡¿Vamos a dejar a Vanzilla atrás?! Pero… ¡la queremos!

–Leni, ¡es eso, o nos jodemos todos por igual!

Aunque sonando duro para la familia, todos debieron aceptarlo: era vanzilla, o ellos. Ninguno tuvo tiempo para argüir contra la decisión (mucho menos recordarle a Evelyn sobre su uso de lenguaje frente a menores), y todos se vieron obligados a recoger sus pertenencias y abrir las puertas en gran apuro.

Aunque ya quedando inútil a este punto, la familia no podía quedar bien abandonando a la vieja (y casi confiable) Vanzilla tras ellos, dejandola a su merced en medio de la nada, mientras todos bajaban y juntos empezaban a correr por el frío bosque, casi completamente blanqueado por la reciente nevada del mes. Pero aún sin la mejor vista al cielo, el fuerte ruido de hélices era la única señal que necesitaban para correr sin detenerse ni mirar a sus espaldas. Ya no había vueltra atrás.

Una repentina interrupción vendría de una voz proveniente del bolsillo de la mujer.

'' **Oigan, ¿pueden escucharme?, ¿qué rayos está sucediendo ahí?**

Evelyn rápidamente sacó su pequeño comunicador de su bolsillo, llevándolo a su oído con cuidado.

–Zac, por el amor de Dios, ¡¿Dónde demonios has estado?! ¡Necesitamos una ayudita!

'' **¿Qué? Oigan, me voy por unos pocos minutos al baño y por un café, ¿y ya volvemos a los problemas?''**

–Zac, necesito ideas, _ahora._ Estamos un poco fuera de la ciudad y nos encontramos corriendo, ¿tienes algo?

" **Estoy en eso, demonios, ¡solo sigan corriendo a la ciudad! Creo que tengo algo en mente.''**

…

–Quiero a todos en el suelo, ¡inmediatamente!

Las ordenes no llegaron a ningún oído sordo.

La aeronave bajo cerca al suelo en una pequeña área despejada, teniendo cuidado de hacer impacto contra los árboles, mientras el equipo preparaba las cuerdas en el interior. No fue tan pronto el helicóptero equilibrará su estabilidad en el aire que, uno por uno, los hombres enmascarados saldrían deslizándose abajo con las cuerdas, tomando poco en llegar al suelo.

Entre todos ellos, Jack Kingston miraba a la lejanía. Directo hacía la familia a su vista.

–Quiero ese helicóptero en el aire a todo momento, y nos quiero a todos corriendo, ¡ahora!

El resto no perdió el tiempo y se hecho a correr hacia la dirección de la familia, con la aeronave sobrevolando su posición.

…

–Señor, ¡tenemos novedades! –Hurst miró devuelta a la pelirroja a su lado, acabando de guardar su teléfono. –Es la ciudad de Michigan, a unos quince minutos de aquí; reportan una van FUNG haciendo estragos en las cuadras.

–Maldita sea, ¡son ellos!

–Y hay más: me temo que tenemos compañía extra… de la mala.

–No me digas que son esos idiotas de Janesville denuevo. –Rogó Ben desde su otro asiento.

–Lo sean o no, es mejor ir preparados. –Advirtió Hurst, admirando la vista desde el aire. –Por Dios, ¡¿no puede ir esta cosa más rápido?!

…

–¡¿Qué quieres que?!

" **Tienen** **que volver a la ciudad; si quieren salir de ahí, necesitan nuevas ruedas d** _ **e inmediato**_ **.''**

–¡¿Quieres que robemos un carro?! –Exclamó Lincoln.

" **Niño, estas siendo perseguido por una gran cantidad de peligrosos criminales; ¿quieres el auto ahora, o mejor les pido un comodo taxi?"**

El peliblanco prefirió mantenerse en silencio y mejor seguir corriendo, casi tropezando por una piedra en el suelo. No habría vuelto a recuperar el balance, de no ser rápidamente ayudado por la mujer castaña, corriendo detrás de la familia entera y asegurándose de no perder a nadie en el camino. Si podía mantener una aceptable vista del grupo delante de ella ahora, el helicóptero sobrevolando sus cabezas debía de tenerlo igual de fácil.

–¿Alguna buena idea sobre como quitarnos esta porqueria de encima? –La voz de Lynn apenas lograría hacerse notar por el fuerte ruido de las helices sobre ella, haciendose cada vez mas cercano.

Pero aún bajo el sonido, una rápida solución vendría a la mente de Lisa. Aún con su dificultad corriendo y moviéndose sobre la nieve, la pequeña logró sacar su afortunadamente ya recargada arma laser de su mochila, apuntando de una hacia la aeronave en el cielo en movimiento.

–Juzgando su trayectoria, metro cubierto por segundo, posición actual y movimiento constante, debería de-

–¡Solo dispara de una vez! –La fuerte voz de la mujer la apuró en apretar del boton, mandando su rápido rayo por el aire-

Directo a la parte de las hélices del helicóptero. Sus movimientos empezaron a desalentarse, el motor empezó a hechar humo, y la aeronave perdió instantáneamente su balance. Y antes que lo notaran, el helicóptero ya hacía contacto primero con los arboles al caer, procediendo a seguir su rápida caída hacía el frio suelo. No importa que tanta nieve apilada hubiera debajo de ella, nada lograría suavizar la fuerte caída del helicóptero el instante que impactaría el suelo de frente; mucho menos evitar la gran explosión y llamarada que le seguiría, sacudiendo los arboles cercanos a su lado, y dejando a una familia entera sin mucho que decir.

–Lisa… recuérdame otra vez, ¿exactamente de donde sacaste eso? –Preguntó una sorprendida Lori.

–…lo inventé. –Respondió con simpleza, dudando mucho que tuviera el suficiente entendimiento si llegara a decirle la verdad alguna vez.

Admitía seguir confundida por aquel extraño y pequeño portal abierto en su patio hace semanas atrás, mucho más tras echar fuera aquella arma, instantes antes de cerrarse y desaparecer por completo…

El universo podía ser algo raro.

Pero también injusto.

E injusto era tener que intentar mantener el paso al resto, teniendo piernas tan cortas comparadas con las de los otros.

–¿Necesitas ayuda?

Y antes de si quiera poder alegar, Lisa Loud sería alzada por los brazos de Evelyn, montándola sobre sus hombros, asegurando mantener su paso y balance como los del resto.

–Señora Richards… esto de verdad no era necesario… y, honestamente, es algo vergonzoso.

–Lo que digas, Lisa; no pienso dejar a nadie atras. –Volteó su vista hacia atrás, maldiciendo en voz baja al diferenciar a su mala compañía tras los arboles a la distancia. –Zac, en verdad necesito saber, ¿qué tan lejos estamos de la ciudad?

" **Bueno… aún un poco lejos."**

–Maldita sea.

" **Espera, se vuelve mejor: parece que la policía ya viene en camino."**

–¿Tiene al menos una sola buena noticia? –Preguntó molesta Lola.

" **Dejame pensarlo un segundo… nope."**

–Danos algo bueno, Zac. –Pidió Evelyn.

" **De acuerdo, tengo algo: juzgando por su trayecto, creo saber un lugar cercano en dónde podrían encontrar algo.**

–¿En dónde?

" **En la planta de energía cercana."**

–Espere… ¿dijo exactamente "planta de energía?"

Eso mismo había dicho, y Luan podía ver que no mentía.

Casi frente de ellos, tan pronto salieran fuera de entre los arboles hacia un reducido campo abierto en una pequeña colina, se encontraba el gran edificio industrial, rodeado de una reja alrededor se su zona. A su lado, una gran estructura cilíndrica dejaba salir libremente una gran cantidad de humo blanco hacia al aire. Y justo bajo la sombra de la gran estructura, yacían unos pocos vehículos.

Ruedas… justo lo que necesitaban.

Pero ruedas sería lo que no alcanzarían a obtener si no apuraban el paso por el corto campo abierto, la peor clase de lugar en donde quisieras estar si tenías a alguien pisandote los talones, deducía Evelyn. Afortunadamente, una cantidad de energía aún seguía dentro de todos, la suficiente para bajar la pequeña colina y llegar hacia la corta reja en poco tiempo. Uno por uno, y con un poco de ayuda, la familia entera logaría pasar al otro lado a salvo, no siendo hasta que el ultimo Loud cruzara que los sujetos enmascarados se volverían hacer presentes lejos tras ellos.

Aquella energía volvería a ser inmediatamente usada para correr el largo y un poco rocoso campo abierto industrial delante, pasando de lado diferentes grúas, excavadoras, y un pequeño almacén; su interior captaría la completa atención de Lana.

–¡Oigan, miren!

La mujer castaña miró hacia donde la pequeña apuntaba, notando adentro… una interesante opción, de hecho.

−Todos adentro, ¡ahora! –Evelyn no necesito repetir la orden para que todos se dirigieran dentro y empezaran a cerrar toda puerta posible.

La gran metálica puerta del frente sería cerrada justo frente a las narices de los hombres armados.

…

–Encuentren otra entrada, ¡ahora!

Pero no importara que tanto investigaran sus hombres, aún bajo el distrayente sonido fuerte de adentro, cada una de las puertas del almacén se encontraba cerrada o bien sellada; y, por su serio tono de voz, ni uno solo se atrevía a darle resultados a Kingston. Tal vez perder a su único ojo en el aire lo dejaría un buen tiempo con ese ánimo.

Pensando rápido e investigando sus alrededores, todos llegaron a una rápida y simple solución.

La gran puerta no parecía ser la más fuerte o estable, un solo fuerte golpe de cualquier cosa podría abrirla sin problema… incluyendo específicamente un fuerte choque de cualquier vehículo. Y así, una parte de los hombres lograría entrar y sabotear los cables de un mediano automóvil cercano, posicionándolo justo al frente de la puerta y pisando el acelerador sin pensarlo dos veces. Solo romperían la puerta, y el resto se lo dejarían a los otros.

Algo era claro, iban a haber heridos. Pobre de quien quiera que estuviera frente a la puerta-

Pero pobre de ellos, al instante que una van más grande rompía la puerta frente a ellos a pedazos y chocaba contra su lado, dejandolos a cada uno de ellos aturdidos y admirando incredulamente como el manejaba lejos.

–¡¿PERO QUE DE-

…

–¡Beep beep, montón de patéticos! –Gritó burlescamente Lynn por la ventana de vehículo, haciendo su camino por el resto de la extensa área industrial.

Todos tenían que admitirlo: Lana había hecho un admirable trabajo en hacer funcionar el motor de la vieja van guardado en el almacén. Evelyn y Lisa solo se habían encargado del cableado del vehículo, asegurando una rápida activación de motor y dejándolos movimiento una vez más.

La camioneta no era Vanzilla, mucho menos parecida a ella, pero era lo suficientemente grande para abarcar comodamente a todos por igual.

Pero la comodidad de adentro no podía compararse con nada al rocoso camino por el que conducían, sacudiéndose de un lado al otro al solo doblar por otra curva. Y si esa no hubiera sido suficiente molestia, parecía que no habían sido los únicos en conseguirse algo con ruedas; tras ellos el carro robado de los sujetos armados empezaba a volver a pisarles los talones, con otro uniéndosele a su lado. Durante los próximos sacudidos minutos, la castaña no quitaría las manos ni por un segundo del manubrio, dando fuertes vueltas tras otras por el extenso campo lleno de otros materiales de construcción y obstrucciones, haciendo lo posible por quitar al menos un solo peso de encima. Afortunadamente, no sería la única haciendo todo el esfuerzo.

–Oigan, ¿qué están haciendo? –Pregunto desconcertada Evelyn, viendo como el resto empezaba a recoger diferentes cosas del suelo del vehículo.

–Que, ¿crees que vas a ser la única que vaya a pelear estos tontos? Ni lo creas. –Bufó Lynn, tomando con fuerza la caja de herramientas que Lana había traído con ella al tomarla del almacén para los arreglos. –Acaban de meterse con la familia equivocada.

Y esa fue la última cosa que dijo la deportista, antes de repentinamente lanzar una llave inglesa fuera por la ventana, en dirección hacia los dos autos, rompiendo una parte del parabrisas. La sola acción de su hermana, aunque arriesgada, incito al resto a empezar a agarrar todo a mano para arrojar fuera, jurando tener todo cuidado para evitar cualquier bala que volara a sus lados. Martillos, destornilladores, y hasta cintas métricas fueron lanzados uno por uno hacia atrás, obligando a los otros dos vehículos a dar algunas maniobras evasivas que otras para evitar más ventanas rotas de las que ya tenían.

Pero fueron los simples y pequeños clavos, esparcidos en el suelo por Lucy, los que harían una gran diferencia.

Antes de que el primer auto pudiera otorgar un golpe a la van, sus ruedas dejarían salir varias ráfagas de aire, quitándole su forma en poco, su interior siendo rellenado con los pequeños puntiagudos objetos. Y así, uno de los dos problemas desapareció… sorprendentemente, sin una explosión involucrada. Pero entonces, volvía el segundo problema… literalmente, volviendo de dar una vuelta alrededor de una gran pila de tierra y otorgando un fuerte golpe a la van que lo desviaría directo hacia una pequeña caseta de madera, haciéndola trizas en un solo paso.

Pero tomaría más que un choque y una pequeña estructura para detener a la van; más que… unos extraños movimientos por parte del vehículo, empezando a actuar raro.

–Oigan… ¿qué le sucede a esta cosa ahora?

–Bueno, Luan, –Respondió Lisa. –juzgando por el extraño ruido proveniente de adelante, y las constantes paradas, puedo deducir que-

Y entonces, el vehículo entero quedó quieto.

–…perdimos el motor.

Justo lo que temía Evelyn, haciendo lo posible por encender el vehículo de nuevo; pero volver a jugar con sus cables de abajo seguía sin dar un resultado. Y así seguiría la familia, varados en medio de una zona abierta, a merced de cualquier peligro.

–Oigan… ¿chicas?

Y "peligro" era lo que Luna podía ver al lado de la ventana, ahí parado afuera, viendolos de frente sin hacer nada.

Quien quiera que estuviera en el manubrio del segundo vehículo al lado parecía gustar de juegos y bromas; el resto debía de asumir que clase de sonrisa debía de estar esbozando el sujeto tras su mascara, simplemente admirando como la castaña al volante hacia lo posible por volver a encender el silencioso motor.

Y entonces, el auto aumentaría su velocidad.

–Suspiro… supongo que este es el fin. –Añadió Lucy, sin mucha emoción, a diferencia de su familia en pánico.

–¡¿Evelyn?! –Llamo Lori, con una notable duda.

–¡Estoy en eso!

–¡Apúrese, mujer! –Dijo Lola, haciendo lo posible por resistir saltar por la ventana.

–¡Un momento!

–¡Solo arranca, vieja! –Fue Luna quien exclamaba, viendo al auto tan cerca de ellos.

Tras haber conectado el cable varias veces, y casi quemar sus dedos, Evelyn dio un suspiro de alivio al volver a escuchar el motor revivir. Un suspiro que apenas logro durar.

–¡ARRANCA! –Grito el peliblanco con fuerza.

La chica no necesito escucharlo otra vez. Pisando con toda su fuerzas, el pedal de aceleración fue bajado al instante, poniendo finalmente la van en completo movimiento.

Pero el vehículo no fue la única cosa en reaccionar.

Demasiado inundados por el pánico, la familia no había notado como Lisa tomaba el recargado rayo congelador en sus manos y apuntaba fuera por la ventana. Con un rápido calculo y una precisa dirección, la niña apuntó su arma y presionó del botón. El resplandeciente rayo no se detendría por nada hasta pegar contra el conductor, atrapándolo en otro bloque de hielo junto con el manubrio. Jamás llegaría a voltear el mando para otorgar su tan deseado choque.

Lo único que chocaría hoy sería la gran pila de tierra en frente, rozando mitad del vehículo sin lograr controlarlo, haciéndolo girar de lado. El volteado automóvil se deslizaría por el suelo por pocos metros antes de detenerse por completo, echando nada más que humo al aire.

La sola vista hizo a la familia celebrar, mientras la van seguía el resto del transcurso normal por la zona abierta. Lo peor finalmente estaba por detrás… al menos así lo veían los Loud; Evelyn, por el otro lado, no estaba demasiado segura. Hasta que cada uno de ellos saliera vivo, la mayor no se uniría a la celebración, aún teniendo la salida del complejo a la vista, con toda la zona despejada para ellos…

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿dónde estaba la policía? Ya había olvidado hace cuanto Zachary había dado el aviso de llegada; ¿exactamente dónde-

'' **Eve… eh… tenemos un pequeño problema.''**

Cuanto se arrepentía de haber preguntado.

De haber sabido sobre la inminente y rápida formación de dos patrullas al frente de la entrada, la mayor no se hubiera molestado en dar suspiros de alivio.

Un fuerte giro a la derecha, directo hacia la rejas, movió violentamente a todos en la van hacia el otro extremo, por poco lanzando a la pobre Lily por la ventana, de no estar siendo sostenida fuertemente por Leni. El sonido del metal crujiendo no tardo en escucharse por debajo de la van, tirandola abajo y cruzando sobre ella. De una, proseguiría a doblar una vez más sobre la calle, volviendo finalmente a un camino más suave.

Uno perfecto para entrar en otra persecución con la policia, en esta ya larga mañana.

No faltaba mucho para la llegada de la tarde.

Y vaya manera estaba siendo esta de empezarla.

Durante las próximas cuadras, Evelyn sujetaría el volante lo más fuerte posible, doblando esquina tras esquina, esquivando obstáculo tras obstáculo, cruzando calle por calle, todo lo posible por perder a la compañía de atrás. La gran familia, por el otro lado, no podía hacer mucho más que mirar a sus espaldas sin lograr hacer mucho ni actuar; no que no quisieran defenderse (los objetos para arrojar en la van ya se habían agotado de todos modos), pero más por tener dudas de tan solo atacar una fuerza de ley.

Pero… ¿acaso eran ellos malos también? La última conversación sobre la dudosa lealtad de policías no había dejado tranquilo a ninguno en la familia desde entonces. No podrían hacer mucho más que dudar, y simplemente seguir viendo-

Como una camioneta salía de la nada por otra esquina, chocando contra una patrulla y mandándolo contra un poste de luz. Había quedado completamente inútil.

Y la segunda no tardaría en sufrir el mismo final.

Desde las ventanas de la camioneta, balas volaron directo hacía la otra patrulla, impactando contra parte de los desafortunados oficiales dentro. Una de ellas terminaría dentro del brazo del conductor, haciéndolo voltear violentamente hacía uno de los locales, chocando fuertemente contra su pared. La segunda patrulla estaba fuera del juego.

Desde la van, la familia podía admirar como los hombres armados y enmascarados fijaban ahora su vista en su próxima víctima.

–¡¿Ellos otra vez?! –Exclamo una confundida pero indignada Lynn.

…

'' **No los pierdan de vista, ¡maldita sea!''**

–¡Estoy en eso!

Los hombres enmascarados podían notar que el ánimo del señor Kingston no hacía más que empeorar por cada minuto que pasaba. No ayudaba el que los otros dos grupos habían fallado de alguna manera en evitar su salida del área. ¿Cómo demonios habían fracasado en atraparlos? Se supone que era una simple e indefensa familia, ¡por el amor de Dios!

Ya no importaba. Si el resto no había podido encargarse de algo tan simple, Jack tendría que terminar el trabajo él mismo. Al diablo si alguien de la familia salía gravemente herida; nada le importaba más a este punto que poder terminar con el día de una buena vez.

…

–Zachary…

'' **Vas bien, ¡solo sigue conduciendo!''**

Y aunque quisiera hacerlo en paz, Evelyn no podía estar completamente tranquila. Había preferido cuando no estaba recibiendo tantos tiros como antes; podía ver que sus perseguidores ya empezaban a desesperarse, y preferiría no ver que sucedería si seguía subiendo sus niveles de impaciencia. Si tan solo sacárselos de encima fuera tan fácil.

Y si tan solo ellos no fueran tan buenos persiguiendo a su presa…

No importara por cuantos obstáculos pasara y esquivara, ellos también podían hacerlo con facilidad. La gran destreza del sujeto al volante era algo de qué hablar sin duda, pensaba Evelyn y la atenta familia. Además de admiración, solo traía más preocupación. Y preocupación y miedo fueron los que entraron en todos al tan pronto volver a escuchar aquellos raros sonidos de la van por segunda vez.

–¡Oh vamos!, ¡¿es en serio?! –De todos los ruidos que Luna quería escuchar del mundo, este definitivamente no era de su agrado. –¡Y yo creía que Vanzilla tenía problemas!

–Me temo que no tantos como en los que nosotros estaremos si no hacemos algo rápido. –Advirtió Lisa, deseando que su rayo se recargara de una buena vez. –Prosiga adelante, señora Evelyn; y, por favor, manténganos vivos hasta que pueda encargarme de esto lo mas pronto posible.

–¿No era ese el plan a seguir desde el principio? –Respondió con duda, dando otra fuerte vuelta al esquivar otro vehículo por delante.

Y tras un largo y eterno minuto, la pequeña luz verde volvió a encenderse en el arma.

–Rayo cargado; señora, mantenga el vehículo estable, ¡solo tengo una oportunidad más!

Afirmando, la chica redujo el movimiento, intentando aún mantener la velocidad actual. Lisa subió cuidadosamente del asiento, siendo sostenida por parte de sus hermanas mayores, asomando el rayo por fuera de la ventana. La temporal falta de disparos le abrió una rápida oportunidad, una que no planeaba perder. No ahora.

–Mantelo firme… así… un poco más…

La familia mantuvo la respiración, sin mirar hacia ningún otro lado que atras… a completa excepción de Lana, sintiendo algo extraño en el bolsillo de su pantalon tras rascarse. Una vez sacado, no necesito contemplarlo demasiado para identificarlo.

Y entonces, los nervios se hicieron presentes en su cara, lo suficiente como para llamar la atención de Lola a su lado.

–Lana… ¿qué tienes ahí?

–Yo… eh… jeje, encontré esto en mi bolsillo. –Intentando forzar una normal pero dudosa sonrisa, abrió su mano.

Dos pequeñas tuercas yacían sobre ella.

–Y… ¿esos qué son?

–Bueno, esos… eh… son… ¿de la rueda? Creía que los había perdido, y… yo… creo que no los puse al final por el apuro.

Lana solo devolvió su nerviosa mirada hacia los grandemente abiertos ojos de su gemela, sin que una sola palabra lograra salir de su boca.

–Oigan… ¿alguien más siente la rueda algo-

La rueda izquierda frontal saldría primero de la van mucho antes que las palabras de la boca de Evelyn, cambiando a un repentino grito de sorpresa tan proto la van diera un fuerte giro a la izquierda. La misma sorpresa sería mutualmente compartida por la familia, lanzada bruscamente al lado opuesto del vehículo.

Antes de inesperadamente volar con el resto, Lisa deslizaría su dedo por el boton de disparo, mandando el laser al aire. El brillante proyectil no llegaría a darle a su objetivo principal, directo al propio conductor; su nuevo y accidental trayecto solo lo dirigiría directo a la rueda derecha frontal. La camioneta tampoco tardó en salirse de su curso.

Y así, tanto van como camioneta, resbalaron sin control en la calle por lados opuestos, espantando a cada desafortunado civil caminando por la acera. Ambos harían impacto al mismo tiempo contra diferentes paradas.

Los afortunados pasajeros de la van no sufrirían grandes daños al chocar de frente contra un café, destrozando todo el interior hasta parar justo en frente del mostrador. Los de la camioneta, por el otro lado, gastarían algunos minutos lidiando con buscar cualquier salida al quedar complicadamente atascados en un edificio en remodelación.

Desde el lado del café, Evelyn ya empezaba a contar los segundos hasta que su mala compañía saliera del polvo.

–¿Y ahora que, Zac?

'' **Un momento… lo tengo… ¡el puerto!, ¡diríjanse al puerto!''**

–¿Qué?

'' **Solo consigan un bote para salir de la ciudad, ¡ahora!''**

–Entendido. –Respondió al abrir la puerta y asegurarse que todos estuvieran sanos y salvos. –Todos afuera, ¡tenemos que irnos!

–¿El puerto?, pero ninguno de nosotros sabe navegar. –Dijo Lucy, ayudando a las menores a salir.

–De eso me encargaré yo; solo sigan las instrucciones de Zac, ¡y no se atrevan a detenerse!

Ordenes fuertes no llegaron a oidos sordos.

La entera ilesa familia salió del local en completo apuro, siguiendo las direcciones del hombre en el comunicador y jurando no mirar atrás.

Ni tan pronto la mujer saliera de ultima del local, las figuras enmascaradas se harían presentes al frente de las ruinas del edificio opuesto, mirandola de frente sin dudar en apuntar sus armas y disparar, tal como lo haría ella devuelta. De ahora en adelante, el plan a seguir era simple: correr o morir.

…

–Hurst, tenemos más novedades. –Alice volvió a bajar su comunicador, llamando la atención de su jefe. –Acaban de reportar más problemas en las calles, una clase de choque, y ahora sucede algo cerca-… un momento…

Ambos hombres mantuvieron su completa atención en la chica, hasta que su mirada cambiara por completo.

–¡Más disparos, señor! ¡Tenemos problemas cerca del puerto de la ciudad!

–Entonces vamos en camino; que las patrullas disponbles se encarguen de lo que puedan hasta entonces.

–No creo que eso sea tan fácil. –Interrumpió la pelirroja. –Dos de esas acaban de salir de acción, y tenemos heridos, tendré que pedir más refuerzos.

–Demonios, esta definitivamente no debe de ser la hora más tranquila de la ciudad. –Bromeó Ben, recargando su arma.

–Todos preparense, vamos a entrar de una.

…

 **Puerto de Michigan**

–¡Vamos, todos adelante!

Ordenó Evelyn al momento de empezar a vaciar su pistola contra la inminente fuerza del frente.

El solo fuefgd ruido de las armas había mandado a todo civil a correr por sus vidas, o devuelta a cubierto a sus barcos estacionados.

En toda su historia, el puerto de Michigan jamás había visto tanto caos en un solo día.

Y todo había empezado tan pronto esa numerosa multitud de varias chicas y un niño empezaran a correr por el muelle, metiendose dentro de uno de los varios yates medianos, lo suficientemente grande para abarcar a todos. Todo había sido nada mas que una extraña vista, hasta que los fuertes disparos se empezaron a hacer notar. Y así, docenas de balas empezaron a volar de la nada por unos caóticos e itensos minutos por toda el area.

Para muchos, este parecía ser el fin de todo.

Para Evelyn, yaciendo a cubierto detrás de otro yate, esquivando otra rafaga de balas, era solo otro día en el trabajo. Uno más complicado y largo de lo usual.

Tan largo como cuánto tiempo se tomaba Lisa en modificar y encender el yate a tiempo, antes que terminaran recibiendo indeseadas visitas a bordo. Disparo tras disparo, Evelyn hacía lo posible por defender su perimetro, usando cada preciada bala en sus pocos cargadores con cautela. Pero la situación no haría mas que hundidrse minuto a minuto.

Los mismos otros sujetos enmascarados, a quienes juraban haber perdido devuelta en la planta de energía, volvían en otros vehículos una vez más a saldar cuentas.

Y poco después, lo que parecía ser la entera fuerza de policía de la ciudad decidió unirse a la fiesta.

¿Faltaba alguien más?

Cierto, nadie podía olvidarse del otro inminente helicóptero de policía en el aire para hacer las cosas más interesantes.

Evelyn había escuchado de fiestas en botes y todo eso, pero esto ya era ridículo.

–¿Lisa? –Pregunto dudosa, volviendo a ponerse a cubierto mientras el sonido de las balas empezaba a intensificarse. –¿Ya cuánto falta?

–No mucho, ¡siga resistiendo!

–¿Exactamente por cuánto más? ¡No sé por cuanto tiempo pueda mantenerlos ahí!

–¡Nosotros nos encargaremos! –Y a su lado, Lucy, Lincoln, Luan y Luna salían fuera del yate, con una carga pesada en sus manos. Dos delgados cilindros de gas eran puestos en el suelo, con sus frentes apuntado directo hacia la gran multitud armada.

–Oigan, ¡¿qué creen que están haciendo?!

–Intentando ayudar en lo que podamos. –Respondió la gótica, volviendo a cubierto con el resto.

–¡¿Y esto como me va ayudar?!

–Créanos, esto puede servir, lo vimos en una película. –Fue lo último que dijo el peliblanco antes de volver adentro.

–¡¿Es en serio?! –Exclamo incrédulamente la mayor. –Oigan, ¡esto no es una pe-

–¡Cómanse esto, montón de perdedores!

Y de la nada, Lynn salió de cubierto, sacando un gran martillo en sus manos. Solo tomó dos fuertes golpes a ambas válvulas de los cilindros para mandarlos a volar a gran velocidad, directo hacia los desconcertados sujetos enmascarados. El gran golpe de uno dio directo en las cabezas de dos hombres cercanos, y dejo en el suelo a otro tras impactar contra su estómago antes de seguir su vuelo; el segundo haria la misma clase de daño, y obligaría al resto a reitrarse tras explotar cerca de ellos.

Evelyn pudo sentir como su mente se bloqueaba, manteniendo mejor su boca cerrada y su vista fija en… lo que fuera que hubiera acabado de ocurrir frente a ella.

–Problema resuelto. –Lynn estiro sus brazos un poco, con una confiada sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

Una pena que no le durara tanto, al ver como el primer cilindro, tras golpear contra una parte curvada de una de las estructuras de los yates, redirigía su curso hacia arriba, directo-

Hacía la cabina del helicóptero de policía.

–…oops.

…

–¡Cubranse todos!

Fue lo último que Hurst y su equipo escucharon antes que un rápido cilindro de gas hiciera impacto contra la cabina, rompiendo la ventana a pedazos y arruinando horriblemente sus controles. Actuando de una, el copiloto empujó con todas sus fuerzas el objeto hacia afuera, haciéndolo caer hacia abajo. Afortunadamente, ningún desafortunado civil se encontraría justo debajo de ellos al momento en el que el cilindro explotaba a pedazos sobre otro vehículo.

–¿Todos están bien? –Todos los pasajeros asintieron devuelta. –Bien, ahora sujétense, ¡haremos un aterrizaje rápido! Esta cosa está demasiado jodida para mantenerla aquí arriba.

Bien. Hurst y el resto asumía que, mientras la cosa no explotara en descenso y los hiciera añicos, todo estaría bien. Afortunadamente, aunque turbulento, ninguno saldría herido durante la bajada completa a la calle.

Cuanto apreciaban todos volver a pisar tierra firme una vez más.

Y cuanto maldecían tener que ser recibidos por docenas de balas volando a sus lados, obligándolos a tomar cubierto lo más pronto posible. De no haberse asomado lo suficiente de su cubierta, Ben no hubiera logrado finalmente encontrar lo que tanto habían estado buscando.

–Hurst, ¡los veo!

Y he ahí estaba, al fijar su vista más alla de los sujetos enmascarados: algunos de los Loud, asomándose por uno de los barcos.

Por fin.

…

–Y… listo, ¡todos adentro! –Exclamó Lisa al resto.

Eso fue todo lo que Evelyn necesitó escuchar para salir de su posición y saltar dentro del yate. La ausencia de sus disparos fue lo suficientemente tentador para que uno de los sujetos enmascarados cargara hacia ellos, apuntando y disparando sin control hacia su dirección.

Dos limpios disparos por parte de Evelyn hacia su pecho terminarían con su movimiento.

El resto no tardaría en seguirle el paso, dando una última carga suicida antes de si quiera pensar en dejarlos ir. Pero uno por uno, las heridas empezarían a llegar tan pronto los disparos de la pistola de la mujer empezaran a ser acompañados por los tiros de resortera por parte de Lana, y los varios objetos lanzados por la borda por parte del resto de la familia. Macetas, botellas y hasta pocos barriles de cerveza volaron por los aires, manteniendo a distancia a cualquier desafortunado que decidiera dar un paso más adelante.

Aunque no acostumbrada a esta… clase de cosa, Evelyn aceptara toda clase de apoyo extra que recibiera hasta que el bote finalmente decidiera ponerse en camino.

Y justo entonces, finalmente, el yate empezó a moverse.

…

–¡Señor, se están yendo!

–Lo sé, Ben, ¡lo veo! –A este punto, el alivio de Hurst empezaba a volver a desaparecer por completo.

Por Dios, ¿en verdad los iban a perder otra vez? Maldita sea, no iba a ser posible que su equipo entero… volviera-…

Mirando a su caótico alrededor, hasta ahora podía notar algo.

Alguien definitivamente faltaba.

–Un momento… ¿dónde está Alice?

…

Claro que no iban a perderlos otra vez.

Hoy no.

Alice ya había tenido suficiente como para tener que lidiar con esta tontería por otro día más.

Sin nadie en su mira, Alice saltó yate por yate a una cuidadosa velocidad, pasando desapercibida por diferentes sujetos armados. Y al tan pronto mirarla, lo último que verían aquellos hombres antes de caer al suelo sería a la pelirroja tirando del gatillo de su pistola, directo hacia cada uno de ellos hasta que empezaran a esparcirse uno por uno.Aún con su habilidad y velocidad, desafortunadamente no sería lo suficiente para alcanzar el yate de la familia a tiempo, alejandose cada vez más del puerto.

Al diablo con eso.

Y así, en menos de lo que pudiera si quiera pensar en lo que hacía, la pelirroja sacó su pequeño teléfono móvil de su bolsillo, solo para arrojarlo directo hacia el bote en rapido movimiento.

No fue hasta que el pequeño objeto aterrizara en el techo y pareciera resbalar hacia adelante que Alice entendió por completo lo que acababa de hacer. Su propia mente empezó a bombardearla por críticas tras otras sin fin, creciendo en volumen al admirar como el bote se perdía de su vista tras girar hacia el mar a una rápida velocidad.

Tan perdida se hallaba su vista en el horizonte como para lograr notar como todos de los enmascarados de pronto se retiraban de la zona, robando vehículos o corriendo lejos aún bajo el fuego; tan perdida como para notar a su jefe acercándose por detrás… o como para ver la sonrisa en su rostro.

–Señor… lo lamento, yo no-

–¡Bien pensado, Alice! El rastreador de tu telefono ya los tiene en el radar; nos acabas de ahorrar un día entero de trabajo. –Su satisfecho jefe le dio unas breves palmadas de felicitación en la espalda, ni siquiera notando su confundido rostro. –Ah, recuerdanos pagarte devuelta con otro teléfono uno de estos días, ¿de acuerdo? El tuyo ya se estaba volviendo viejo de todos modos.

Y con eso, su jefe volvió con el resto, dejando a la incredula pelirroja admirando el nublado cielo, ignorando sus alrededores por completo.

No tenía sentido, para nada.

Ella… había fallado el lanzamiento por completo… ¿verdad?

¿Exactamente qué diablos acababa de pasar?

…

¿Había hecho bien en recoger el pequeño móvil del borde, antes que cayera a la congelada agua? Para bien o para mal, Lisa no tenía una idea exacta; pero de algo estaba segura: no recorrerían otro solo metro más sin alguna clase de vigilancia extra sobre ellos.

Antes de que el puerto desapareciera de su vista, y el resto de su familia empezara a celebrar otra victoria más por un largo tiempo, la pequeña niña ya había investigado el objeto por completo. No lo soltaría por nada hasta que repentinamente empezara a vibrar.

" **¿Hola?, ¿alguien?"**

Resonó una voz masculina por la linea al contestar.

–…buen lanzamiento.

" **¿Lisa? Maldicion, ¿están todos bien?"**

–Afirmativo, señor Hurst, todo está en orden, al menos por ahora.

'' **Bien; escuchame, manten a toda tu familia junta, los seguiremos en el radar, y mandaremos a un equipo a extraerlos lo mas pronto que-''**

–Eso no será necesario, señor Hurst _. –_ Interrumpió con simpleza, mirando el nublado horizonte. –Solo permítanos seguir nuestro curso.

Lisa ya esperaba una larga pausa en la linea tan pronto dijera aquellas palabras. Sabía que su plan no sentaría bien con el grupo.

" **Lisa… con todo el respeto que aún tengamos en nosotros: ¡¿estás loca?!"**

–Solo confie en mí, señor, sé lo que hago.

" **¿Eso viniendo de una niña de cuatro años? Mira, sin ofender, Lis, pero en serio creo que esto es ridiculo y peligroso en tantos niveles. Ademas, ¿debería mencionar a esa extraña chica que no los ha dejado en paz?''**

–Evelyn.

"… **¿perdón?"**

–Evelyn Richards, es su nombre, y… sorprendentemente, aunque parezca peligrosa a primera vista, nos ha mantenido vivos y seguros hasta ahora.

" **Bueno… pero… ¿exactamente que piensa hacer ahora?"**

–Actualmente, su meta es llevarnos a algún lugar de Chicago para reunirnos con nuestro padre; desafortunadamente, me temo que no tengo tanta información exacta hasta ahora, mucho menos una localización específica… por ahora. –Aquella ultima parte pareció conseguir la atención de Hurst. Justo lo que Lisa necesitaba. –Escuche, creo… que sería mejor si yo misma aprovechara mi posición para investigar la situación más a fondo por mi cuenta, sin ninguna otra interrupción.

"… **por favor, no me digas que quieres hacerte cargo de la búsqueda.''**

–Hurst, insisto que nos deje ir con ella hasta donde quiera, y me deje averiguar lo posible por saber lo que sea que esté sucediendo aquí, sin mencionar continuar la búsqueda de nuestro padre. Hasta entonces, solo necesito que ni usted ni su equipo interfiera aquí, a menos que queramos arruinar esta oportunidad de algún modo. Yo misma puedo devolver la llamada en caso de que nuestra situación empeore; pero, hasta entonces, le pido que pueda continuar con la investigación en paz.

El largo silencio volvió a reinar sobre la linea, el unico sonido presente siendo el romper de las pequeñas olas por debajo del yate. Extensos segundos se convirtieron en eternos minutos. Y, finalmente, tras un largo suspiro del otro lado, su respuesta llegó.

" **De acuerdo, Lis; solo… espero que sepas lo que estés haciendo."**

–Lo hago, señor Hurst… siempre lo hago.

Aquello fue lo último en salir de su boca antes de cortar la llamada y guardar el objeto en su bolsillo, seguro de cualquier otro daño. Su vida y la de su familia ahora dependería completamente de ello.

–Lisa, ¡ven adentro! –Llamó su hermano desde el interior del yate.

Hasta entonces… asumía que tal vez unirse al resto de su familia en su pequeña celebración no haría mal; cualquier cosa por escapar del helado ambiente de afuera.

Y así, durante el resto del largo trayecto sobre el agua, Lisa Loud sentiría una gran calma dentro.

Para ella, tener un ojo vigilante encima de todos nunca había sido tan reconfortante.

…

 **En Alguna Parte Desconocida**

–Los perdimos… ¿no?

El sujeto al frente de la computadora no respondió devuelta; solo siguió escribiendo en su teclado hasta decidir pararse y estirarse un poco tras una larga sesión de trabajo.

Su falta de respuesta solo frustró mucho más al ya estresado señor Holloway. No podía creer lo cerca que se encontraba de empezar a estrangular a su propio y único informante.

–¡Escúchame bien, maldita sea! –Cosmonaut ni si quiera parpadeó tan pronto James lo jalara fuertemente hacia él. –Los perdimos, joder, ¡¿no puedes verlo?!

Su paciencia llegaría a los límites tan pronto viera una burlona sonrisa formandose en su rostro.

–¡¿Qué es tan gracioso, imbecil?!

–¿Perderlos? Cielos, James… yo no estaría tan seguro de eso.

Cosmonaut haría lo suyo tan pronto su jefe lo soltara, empezando a hacer su magia en su computadora. Una sola llamada era lo que necesitaba ahora mismo.

–Jack… reporte, por favor.

" **Aquí Kingston, aún tenemos a los Louds a la vista; no les hemos quitado el ojo desde que salimos del puerto, mantendremos nuestro yate a distancia y veremos lo que harán."**

–Gracias, Jack, sigan con lo suyo.

Su sonrisa se expandió mucho más al notar como había logrado callar a su jefe.

Y eso no que no había visto todo aún.

–Por cierto, logramos establecer una clase de señal con uno de los dispositivos móviles de la familia; y… bueno, mejor mira esto tú mismo. –Con unos rápidos comandos puestos en el teclado, la imagen en la pantalla cambio a un mapa satelital, acercándose directo al norte del estado completo, dentro de uno de los grandes lagos del norte.

Y ahí, en imagen completa, aparecía de la nada un punto moviéndose por la costa, en constante movimiento sin detenerse.

–Parece que el sol aún brilla en nuestro lado.

Su satisfecha sonrisa no tardaría en ser recreada a la perfección en el rostro de su jefe.

…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y… estamos devuelta al aire.**

 **Sip, ha pasado un largo tiempo sin ver un nuevo capítulo aquí, ya era hora de quitarle el polvo a esta historia y empezar a darle unas últimas vueltas más hasta el final. No hace mucho que acabamos de pasar de la mitad, así que ya pueden ir buscando el último capítulo en el horizonte (aunque aún falte un poco más en llegar ahí). Las cosas tomaron una pequeña vuelta por aquí, y puedo decir que no será la última vez que esto suceda.**

 **(Ahora, en una nota separada: ¿que hay de Neon Days? En descanso temporal, y no volverá hasta después. ¿Cuándo exactamente? Eso solo lo definiré yo, aunque no creo que sea tanto. Hasta entonces, se agradece la continua espera y paciencia hasta el momento.)**

 **Ahora, con los cortos agradecimientos: quiero darle las gracias a SCP-048 por añadir esta historia a sus favoritos; espero que disfrutes del resto (y, por favor, de escritor a experimento de laboratorio… intenta no matar a nadie más).**

 **También agradezco a MasterAlan116 por su comentario de hace tiempo, ya era hora que contestara ese teléfono:**

 **Sip, estoy loco… y de remate.**

 **Aunque Lynn finalmente ha dado con un trabajo más tranquilo, los otros sujetos aún estarán algo ocupados. Sus noches serán algo largas.**

 **Meterse con el pequeño móvil de la mayor es sin duda una sentencia a muerte. Afortunadamente, el pequeño no interrumpiría los próximos preciados momentos de paz… que, como viste, terminaron aquí.**

 **Andrew, sin duda, tiene un pequeño detalle que otro que compartir. Todo será explicado a su tiempo.**

 **Me alegra que te haya estado gustando la historia hasta el momento, aún quedan cosas por delante que contar, así que a disfrutar del resto mientras se pueda.**

 **Te deseo** **lo mejor para tus proyectos y tu vida; ¡dales con todo lo que tengas!**

…

 **Sin ninguna otra cosa más a decir, me despido por el momento, agradeciendo a todos por leer y seguir aquí, ademas de desearles un buen tiempo y mucha suerte en todo lo que hagan.**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


	18. Contraataque (Parte 1)

– _Dwight, ¡a tu izquierda!_

 _Y tan rápido como vino su advertencia, así salieron las balas de su pistola, dando directo contra otro enemigo al lado de su compañero._

 _Un hostil menos… de las otras docenas que quedaban por delante de la pista._

 _Aun siendo un gran fanático de las pistolas, Andrew sabía que necesitaría algo más grande que su pequeña arma si quería salir de este condenado aeródromo sin un solo rasguño, junto con las dos otras chicas devuelta en el hangar. Por cada sujeto del que se deshacía, otro más aparecía a su vista a tomar el lugar. A este paso, jamás lograrían cubrir un solo metro libre para la avioneta de Dwight, preparada devuelta en el hangar._

– _Eh… ¿Andrew?_

 _O, bueno, supuestamente preparada en el hangar._

 _Eso había creído, hasta que el constante sonido del motor en la pista instantáneamente cambiara las cosas en su mente._

 _Que él supiera, no se suponía que la avioneta debía de estar rodando por el camino ahora mismo, como tampoco la mujer castaña debía de estar al frente de sus controles, ni las otras dos chicas sentadas en sus asientos traseros. Nada de esto debía de estar pasando, ¡ahora no, joder!_

– _¡Evelyn!, ¡¿qué diablos estás haciendo?!_

– _¡Apurando el progreso! –Gritó devuelta, devolviendo disparos tras otros al frente por la ventanilla._

– _¡Te ordené que te quedaras dentro con el resto!_

– _¿Para gastar más tiempo de lo necesario hasta que sea demasiado tarde? Ni lo creas, ¡ya tenemos esto bajo control!_

– _¡Claro que no! –Otra ráfaga de balas impediría darle un trayecto libre hacia la cabina de la avioneta, quedando atrapado detrás de un camión cercano. –Maldita sea, ¡vuelve atrás AHORA!_

 _Su furiosa orden solo llegaría a oidos sordos._

 _Escucharlo no había sido problema para ella, aún bajo todo el estruendo alrededor, y mucho menos fue ignorarlo_

 _Una por una, las balas salieron disparadas del cañon, cada una aterrizando cada vez más cerca de los sujetos armados al otro lado de la pista, regresando a sus coberturas. Otros no fueron tan afortunados. Si ella pudiera mantenerlos en control así hasta que alcanzara la suficiente potencia del motor y tuviera la suficiente pista para que Dwight llegara tiempo e iniciara el despegue, acabaría su noche tan rápido como la comenzó. Fin del problema._

 _Mientras Jane y Esther Hendricks pudieran mantener su cabeza abajo en sus asientos en todo momento, Evelyn no tendría nada de qué preocuparse. Pero aún con su vista en el camino por delante, su mente seguía pegada a los tripulantes del interior. Odiaba tener que escuchar a la pequeña niña llorando de pánico en el regazo de su madre, haciendo lo posible por calmarla con toda palabra posible; solo rompía cada vez más su corazón._

 _Usaba toda clase de fuerza aún dentro de ella solo para ignorarlas._

 _No faltaba mucho para que todo acabara, no tanto ahora cuando la avioneta llegaba a una buena posición, con una pista lo suficientemente larga y despejada para empezar a volar._

 _Tan solo necesitaba una sola cosa más._

– _Vamos, Dwight, ¡adelante! –Gritó ella desde la puerta de la aeronave hacía el piloto, cubierto detrás de otro hangar cercano; el fuego enemigo alrededor intensificándose._

– _Eve, ¡no lo hagas!_

– _¡¿Qué estás esperando?!, ¡sube de una vez!_

– _Es demasiado peligroso, ¡vuelvan atrás!_

– _No podemos abandonar todo, ¡es ahora o nunca! ¡Solo deja-_

– _¡Evelyn, CUIDA-_

 _Y entonces, vino el gran brillo tras ella, acompañado de un fuerte estruendo._

 _La gran ola de calor impacto contra su espalda._

 _La fuerza la mandaría hacía arriba de una._

 _Por un tiempo, el mundo a su alrededor dio vueltas, hasta que chocara contra el frio concreto en el suelo._

 _Por un eterno minuto, la chica quedaría quieta, demasiada aturdida como para notar como era cargada por Andrew, directo a la seguridad de su cobertura bajo la amenaza de docenas de proyectiles volando por los aires._

 _No fue hasta que sus músculos volvieran a responder, sus oídos se recuperaran, y su vista se aclarara, que la chica reaccionaría de una vez a todo su caótico alrededor, notando en el cielo un rastro de humo disipándose, en dirección al medio de la pista. No sería hasta que mirara a la gran pira de fuego en medio del camino, rodeando la destruida chatarra sobrante de lo que una vez fue una avioneta, que Evelyn Richards llegaría a una conclusión, una demasiado horrible para ser verdad._

 _La entera familia Hendricks nunca volvería a reunirse._

 _Jamás._

…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 18: Contraataque (Parte 1)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

…

 **En alguna parte del lago Michigan**

–¿Evelyn?

La chica tuvo que usar toda fuerza en ella para no sobresaltarse tan pronto el niño peliblanco apareciera de la nada tras ella. Era una suerte que el manubrio del yate fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar la repentina presión de sus manos como para romperlo.

Todo recuerdo en su mente fue instantáneamente borrado de una.

Parecía que no toda la familia Loud se encontraba durmiendo después de todo; no que fuera algo fácil de hacer después con el venidero frio del norte.

–¿Está todo bien? –No le tomo mucho a Evelyn aclarar su mente por completo para responder devuelta.

–Si… claro, todo en orden. ¿Necesitabas algo?

–Bueno… no mucho. –Admitió, acercandose a su lado. –Solo quería darte las gracias por mantenernos seguros otra vez devuelta en la ciudad.

–No fue nada, chico. Pero creo que deberías darte al menos algo de crédito no solo a ti, pero también al resto de tus hermanas; ustedes saben como quitar pesos de encima.

–Sabemos una cosa que otra cuando se trata de defendernos. Papa y mama se preocupaban mucho de nosotros a veces, así terminamos aprendiendo algunas cosas para cuidarnos en caso de emergencias… especialmente… cuando papa empezó a irse más seguido.

A la chica no le costó nada notar su decepcionado tono.

–Adivino: fue por su trabajo, ¿no?

–Pues… si, ¿cómo sabias-

–Me lo dijo todo. –Respondió con simpleza. –Créeme, su ausencia no le gusta tanto como a ustedes. Pero, sabes, también me dijo lo mucho que los quería y los extrañaba devuelta cuando no estaba en casa. Aun estando lejos, parece seguir orgullosos de todos ustedes. –Lincoln mantuvo silencio, pensando en cada palabra que escuchaba. –Y ahora, con todo este caos, te aseguro que no quiere hacer nada más que volverlos a ver a cada uno de ustedes. Son su entero mundo para él, y no sabría que hacer sin ustedes en su vida.

La chica tendría que esperar por un largo minuto de completo silencio, tan solo admirando la extensa zona de helada agua y el nublado cielo delante de ellos, esperando una respuesta que probablemente no vendría por un buen tiempo.

Hasta que llegara de una.

–¿Va a estar bien?

–¿Disculpa?

–Papa… ¿él va a estar bien?

–Por supuesto, Lincoln, de eso estoy segura.

–¿Y que hay de mama? –Volvió a preguntar; su propia preocupación no haciendo más que crecer por cada duda que salía. –¿También va a estarlo?, ¿y que con mis hermanas?, ¿y todos nosostros por igual? Vamos… ¿a sobrevivir?

Tantas preguntas disparadas a la vez obligaron a Evelyn a simplemente soltar del manubrio y agacharse a la vista de Lincoln, devolviendo nada más que silencio total antes de responder.

–Lincoln… escuchame, toda tu familia va a estar bien, ¿ok? –Respondió con completa firmeza. –Tú, tus hermanas, tu madre, tu padre, cualquier otro conocido tuyo que hayamos involucrado en esto, todos ellos van a estar a salvo por igual, ¿entendido? No voy a dejar que nadie vaya a interponerse en nuestro camino, mucho menos lastimarlos.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre los dos, mirandose fijamente ojo a ojo, dejando el tiempo pasar sin decir nada, hasta que Lincoln finalmente pudiera responder.

–Lo… ¿prometes?

Un largo suspiro salió de Evelyn, mirando devuelta con nada más que completa confianza.

No se arrepentiría de su respuesta por nada.

–Lo prometo.

Aún con su tardanza en llegar, esas eran las únicas palabras que Lincoln necesitaba escuchar para que una calmada sonrisa volviera a su rostro.

–Gracias, Evelyn.

Para cuando Lincoln se hubiera ido devuelta, su sonrisa ya había sido replicada en el rostro de la chica…

Era raro, ahora que lo pensaba.

Las mentiras habían sido parte de su trabajo desde que podía recordarlo. Cada palabra que solía salir de ella en un día no podía ser más falsa ni vacía que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, como toda promesa hecha en su vida. Hoy, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la palabra "lo prometo" recibía un poco más de valor y significado que antes.

…

 **En alguna parte a las afueras de Chicago**

Media hora.

Por media hora había esperado él en el nevado bosque en medio de la nada, bajo el punzante frio del clima; media hora esperando a un hombre que tal vez ni si quiera mostraría su rostro hasta mañana.

Joder, Zachary sabía que Dwight se tomaba sus tiempos en llegar cuando más lo necesitabas, pero esto ya era ridículo. Para ser un piloto rápido, ''velocidad'' no sería la palabra a describirlo en otras cosas. Antes de que empezara a pensar en volver a la base y tomar su sexta taza de café en el día, el sonido de los rápidos pasos por el bosque lo detuvieron por completo. En el fondo, detrás de los varios troncos, logró reconocer una figura corriendo entre los arboles, desalentando su paso al acercarse cada vez más a Zachary.

Ya era hora.

–Hola Zac. –Respondió el piloto de gorra negra, recuperando su aliento y dando la mejor sonrisa que pudiera. –Jeje, lamento la demora, ya sabes como suele estar el tráfico aéreo a esta hora de la tarde.

–Me lo imagino. –Respondió con molestia, rodando sus ojos. No tenía tiempo para bromas. –Mira, Dwight, ya he dejado la base y a Lynn solos por un buen tiempo, y no quiero quedarme aquí hasta contraer hipotermia, así que vayamos al grano y terminemos esto de una vez, ¿bien? Ahora, toma esto.

Un pequeño auricular acabó en la palma de su mano, más pequeño comparado a los muchos otros que había visto en toda su vida.

–¿Y este cacharro?

–Solo otro comunicador; uno que, por favor, _por amor a todo lo que sea santo en este planeta_ , necesito que protejas y lleves a Evelyn lo más pronto posible tan pronto vayas a buscarlos a todos, ¿entendido?

–Pues… claro, no hay problema. –Aceptó, guardándolo en su bolsillo. –Supongo que todo esto tiene que ver con _eso_ , ¿no?

–Sí, Dwight, y me temo que no tenemos mucho tiempo. Konrad no ha hecho más que interrogar a Lynn durante estas últimas horas; no falta mucho para que el jefe empiece a sospechar de algo.

–Espera, ¿y cuál es el problema?, ¿exactamente que tiene que ver este Lynn con él?

–Mucho más de lo que crees, Dwight. Mientras menos sepa Konrad de él, mejor. –Respondió una vez más antes de dar un largo suspiro, mirando devuelta hacia la dirección de la base. –El tiempo no está de nuestro lado, así que es mejor aprovechar lo que tengamos. Solo dale esto a Evelyn, y espera mis órdenes.

–Entendido, pero… espera, no le has dicho nada a ella aún de esto, ¿verdad?

–No, aún no; no puedo arriesgarme usando la señal de la base… pero estamos a punto de cambiar eso.

…

 **Almacen #7, Indiana**

–Entonces… ¿nos estás dejando?

Bueno… así no era como Evelyn quisiera decirlo, a diferencia de cómo lo estaba poniendo Leni.

–Oigan, tranquilos, volveré en breve, solo necesito revisar parte del area para cuando venga la extracción. Todos vamos a salir de aquí.

–¿Extracción? –Preguntó dudosa Lori.

–Vendrán por nosotros en helicóptero, cerca de esa fábrica al norte.

–Genial… como si no hubieramos lidiado con suficientes de esos. –Bufó Lynn, recostandose contra la gastada pared del polvoriento cuarto. Aún siendo un buen escondite, usar el añejo cuarto en el segundo piso de un viejo almacén, no tan lejos del pequeño muelle donde dejaron el yate, terminaría dejando una que otra mancha indeseada en la ropa de todos. No harían más que multiplicarse mientras más tiempo se quedaran dentro.

–¿Pero que si nos encuentran? –Preguntó preocupada Lola.

–Ninguno de ellos sabe que estamos aquí, les aseguro que todos vamos a estar bien. –Aseguró con simpleza, recargando su arma. –Mientras que ustedes no decidan vivir por su nombre "Loud," todos deberíamos salir de aquí sin problemas. Hasta entonces, quédense aquí, y no hagan nada de lo que podamos lamentarnos.

–Vas a volver por nosotros, ¿no? –Provino la última pregunta de Lana.

–Dije que _todos_ saldríamos de aquí, ¿cierto? –Aseguró devuelta, dando un último vistazo por el área hacia su destino por la ventana. Entre el almacén y la fábrica abandonada, no debería de tomar más de cuatro minutos en ir de un lado para el otro sin interrupciones.

Finalmente preparada, Evelyn revisó a todos una vez más antes de salir por la puerta.

–No voy a tardaré mucho en volver. Nuestro transporte debería de llegar en cualquier momento, así que necesito que todos estén preparados para entonces cuando vuelva, ¿de acuerdo?

Y así, con una última afirmación devuelta, Evelyn desapareció de la vista del resto con rapidez, dejando el cuarto detrás bajo un completo silencio total…

–…¿y bien?

Hasta que Lynn Jr. fuera la primera en romperlo.

–"¿Y bien" que?

–¿No vamos a hablar del elefante fuera de la habitación?

–¡¿Dónde?!

Y de una, la entera cabeza de Leni quedo pegada contra la ventana, buscando sus alrededores sin encontrar mucho.

–Leni, estoy hablando de Evelyn.

–Oh… jeje, bueno… ella parece agradable. –Respondió con una simple sonrisa.

Una que nadie más llevaba en sus rostros.

–¿Agradable?, ¡es literalmente una máquina asesina! –Alegó la rubia mayor.

–Pero… nos ha mantenido seguros.

–Pero Leni, ¿por cuánto tiempo más seguirá así?, ¿no creen que tarde o temprano vaya a deshacerse de nosotros tan pronto tenga la oportunidad?

–Yo… no lo sé, hermana. –Interrumpió Luna. –¿No crees que ya lo hubiera hecho desde hace tiempo?

–Es cierto, ya nos hubiera dejado a todos atrás con esos tipos malos. –Razonó Luan a su lado, intentando mantener a la pequeña Lily entretenida en sus brazos. –Pero… aún tengo un mal presentimiento de todo, y eso no es broma.

–No sé ustedes, pero a mí me gusta. –Tuvo que admitir Lana. –¿Ya vieron todo lo que hizo devuelta en casa? ¡Fue genial! Dejo la casa más destruida que yo después de comer mucha azúcar.

–Sabe pelear, lo admito. –Aceptó Lynn, rebotando una pequeña pelota contra la pared. –Pero aún pienso que nos va a matar eventualmente.

–Suspiro… puede que no sea lo que describiría como un ángel guardián… pero admito que no seguiríamos aquí en este mundo de no ser por ella. –Añadió Lucy.

–Pues yo creo que no ha causado más que problemas desde que llegó. –Alegó Lola.

Una por una, las voces de todas las chicas siguieron resonando por el cuarto, cada una cubriendo la de otra por un tiempo.

–Oigan, ¡chicas! –Llamó el peliblanco, logrando obtener su atención. –Escuchen, sé que no sabemos demasiado de ella o lo que quiere hacer con todos nosotros, y que tengamos mas dudas de lo normal; pero… no creo que sea tan mala. Piensenlo: aunque nos hubiera podido dejar atrás en cualquier otro momento que pudo, en medio del peligro, ella siguió con nosotros y se aseguró de que todos siguiéramos unidos y a salvo hasta el final; ¿eso no les dice algo?

Ninguna de sus hermanas respondió devuelta más que un silencio total.

–Chicas, créanme, yo aún tengo muchas dudas y preguntas de las que en verdad quisiera respuestas ahora mismo; pero, hasta entonces, no podemos hacer más que quedarnos juntos y seguir a Evelyn hasta adonde nos quiera dirigir. Si queremos seguir adelante, debemos confiar en ella.

–Tendré que aceptar con nuestro hermano. –Respondió Lisa de repente, sorprendiendo un poco al resto. La pequeña niña no había dicho mucho desde que entraron en el almacén. –Con parte de la policia probablemente en nuestra contra, y hostiles acercándose cada vez más, solo puedo sugerir proceder en grupo hasta que podamos encontrar una solución a todo este complicado dilema.

–Bueno… supongo… que tienen razón. –Suspiró la rubia mayor.

–Oigan, mientras sigamos todos juntos, todo debería ir bien. –Aseguró el peliblanco con una sonrisa, intentando aliviar el ambiente.

No serviría de mucho, al ser repentinamente interrumpido por un fuerte sonido de hélices pasando por el área sobre sus cabezas, moviéndose en otra dirección. Por la ventana, notaron como un gran helicóptero hacia su trayecto directo hacia la fábrica indicada por Evelyn, dando unas últimas vueltas antes de empezar a descender con cuidado.

–Parece que es tiempo de moverse. –Avisó Lisa al resto, alistandose para irse como el resto lo hacía. –De acuerdo, todos prepárense, iremos-

–Oigan, miren, ¡fuegos artificiales!

Y Leni no estaba tan equivocada en lo absoluto.

Precisamente, cruzando por el cielo, todos podían ver por la ventana como un cohete salía disparado de la nada, dejando un largo rastro de humo por detrás.

La explosión que seguiría ahora debería de crear un lindo espectáculo de luces.

Excepto por unos pequeños detalles.

El cohete viajaba de lado, y su trayecto ya estaba exactamente puesto hacia-

La propia cola del helicóptero en el aire, hecho pedazos tras el fuerte impacto y explosión del proyectil.

Y así, frente a los horrorizados ojos de toda la familia Loud, la aeronave giraría fuera de control en el cielo hasta caer con gran fuerza contra el suelo del bosque cercano. El poco humo y las llamas no tardaron en emanar de lo que fuera que haya quedado de los arruinados restos.

Y entonces vino la actividad entre los arboles. Varias familiares y enmascaradas figuras corrían por la zona, dividiendo sus caminos; unos corrían hacia lo que fuera que quedara del helicóptero y la fábrica, mientras otros fijaban sus cursos-

Directo hacia ellos.

Todos sus corazones se detuvieron a la misma vez, y el pánico inundó a todos por igual.

–¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí! –Parecía que Lori ya había hablado por el resto al gritar desesperadamente.

–¡Todos abajo, ahora!

Nadie gastó otro segundo en seguir las ordenes de Lisa, evitando que la desesperacion les hiciera tropezar en el camino por las escaleras hacía abajo.

La pequeña niña no podía entenderlo.

¿Cómo los habían encontrado tan rápido? ¡No tenía sentido! No había cerrado sus ojos en ningún momento al haber estado vigilando cada lugar que pasaban de lado durante el resto del trayecto, ¿y ahora ellos aparecían de la nada? No podía ser posible, simplemente no podía… a menos que… ¿era posible que-

–Oigan, ¡miren! –La voz de Luan llamaría la atención de todos hacia donde apuntaba al suelo. Una clase de pequeña compuerta, dirigiendo hacia abajo del almacén, ya desbloqueada y con el paso despejado. Justo lo que necesitaban.

Cada uno de la apurada familia bajó por las cortas escaleras, con Lincoln asegurándose de cerrarla bien al pasar de último junto con Lisa, jurando seguir investigando en un mejor momento. Y ahora, bajo la completa oscuridad, la familia no podía hacer más que guardar completo silencio, escuchando los rápidos y fuertes pasos dando vueltas por encima de todos ellos, acompañados de fuertes ordenes gritadas por varias personas.

–¿Los ven por ahí? –Preguntó la grave voz de arriba.

–Negativo; sigan vigilando el perimetro, deben estar cerca.

–Entendido, seguiremos buscando.

La suerte estuvo del lado de todos tan pronto los varios pasos fueran alejandose sobre ellos, desapareciendo por completo después de lo que pareció ser un eterno minuto. Suspirar de alivio hubiera sido una buena cosa a hacer, de no ser porque el pánico ya se había adentrado lo suficiente en las mentes de todos.

–¡Estamos fritos! –De no haber estado obligada a susurrar, Lola probablemente hubiera gritado. –¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora, y nunca jamás volver!

–Pero… ¿vamos a dejar a Evelyn atrás?

–Luan, ¡es ella o nosotros! Todos nos vamos a lamentar si seguimos gastando más tiempo aquí.

–Lola, ¿exactamente que tan lejos crees que vayamos a llegar sin ella? –De todos en el lugar, ninguno había esperado que Lincoln fuera el primero en responder. –Solo va hacer que nos atrapen más rápido; yo creo que deberíamos hacer algo.

–Que, ¿ir a tocar a su puerta y decirles si nos la pueden devolver? –Bufó sarcásticamente Lola. –¿Cómo sabemos si ya no es demasiado tarde?

–No, no es tarde; no he sentido su espíritu atormentandonos aún. –Respondería Lucy a sus espaldas, a punto de darle un ataque al corazón.

–Chicas, tenemos que hacer algo ahora; es lo menos que podemos hacer por ella después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros.

–Lincoln, seamos honestos: nosotros somos once, ellos deben de ser mucho más que eso; definitivamente estamos en desventaja. –Añadió una dudosa Lori. –Ademas, ¿debería también mencionar que literalmente estan _armados?_

–Eso no nos detuvo de atacarlos de vuelta en casa, ¿cierto? O en esa última ciudad. –Respondió Lynn. –Si lo logramos antes, podremos patear sus traseros cuantas veces queramos. Vamos, chicos, somos Louds, ¡podemos contra cualquier tontería que se nos venga de frente! ¡Dejemos de correr como tontos cobardes y enseñémosle a esos inútiles con quienes se metieron!

Parte de la familia, con sus animos y confianza volviendo a subir, afirmaron con la deportista; algunas, aún con dudas en sus mentes, eventualmente tuvieron que aceptar como el resto. Aunque aquella mujer no había ganado completa confianza sobre ellos, no podían negar los hechos: no habrían llegado tan lejos de no ser por su protección. Debían de hacer algo.

Si pudieran trabajar como familia una vez más, tal vez tendrían una oportunidad.

– _ **Solo**_ si planeamos todo bien. –Interrumpió Lisa, intentando no quedar como una aguafiestas. –Si en verdad queremos vover por ella, _y salir vivos_ , necesitaremos un buen plan a seguir.

–Yo me encargaré de eso. –Y con una confiada sonrisa en su rostro, Lincoln empezo a pensar. –Creo que sé cómo empezar.

…

 **Fabrica abandonada "Coal & Co."**

–Oye, Matt, ¿tienes tu encendedor contigo?

–Oh vamos, ¿de verdad vas a fumar ahora?

–Oye, ¡cualquier cosa por al menos calentarme un poco! –Respondió el enmascarado sujeto devuelta, frotando sus manos por al menos conseguir el poco calor disponible en medio de este condenado pequeño bosque a las afueras de la fabrica. –Si vamos a seguir aquí por Dios sabe que tanto tiempo, preferiría no helarme y morir hasta que acaben ahí dentro; en verdad se están tomando su tiempo.

–Tardarán lo que tenga que tardar, Kyle. Hasta que ellos terminen con la chica y el otro sujeto, nos vamos a quedar en nuestra debida posición.

–¡Bah!, olvidalo, yo mejor caminaré por ahí, a ver si puedo calentarme un poco.

–Como quieras; si el jefe se enoja, no cuentes a que proteja tu trasero.

Kyle ignoró por completo su último comentario. ¿Cómo podía si quiera pensar claramente con este frío? Tal vez un poco de ejercicio no le haría tan mal. Trotar por el bosque no sonaba como una mala idea… claro, si la nieve no hubiera congelado sus huesos lo suficiente hace tiempo.

Caminar simplemente no era lo mismo, pero tendría que conformarse; era eso, o quedarse parado hasta convertirse en una viviente estatua de hielo, condenado a quedarse eternamente parado en medio de este gran y estúpido helado bosque de-…

Un momento… ¿exactamente qué era esa cosa brillante, colgando en el tronco de un gran arbol?

Acercarse lo ayudo en ver y reconocer mejor… ¿una tiara de plastico?

¿De donde diablos había venido esto?

¿Y por que aquí, en medio de la nada, dentro de un completamente deshabitado bosque que-

Fue el fuerte impacto sobre su cuerpo y cabeza el que detendría sus preguntas en seco, oscureciendo su mundo entero en un instante.

…

Una potente luz.

Eso fue lo necesario para que Kyle volviera a sus sentidos y abriera sus ojos, encontrándose bien atado en una silla, en medio de una clase de pequeña choza. A su alrededor, diez chicas de diferentes edades, y un niño con nieve como cabello, le daban unas no tan amistosas miradas…

Genial.

Capturado, lo que faltaba... afortunadamente, en un lugar menos frío; aunque, en verdad, agradecería tener una helada bolsa de hielo a mano para calmar aquel nuevo dolor en su cabeza.

–Despierta, apestoso. –Fue bienvenido con una bofetada en su mejilla, por parte de una seria deportista. –Tenemos que hablar. _Ahora_.

Solo deseando llegar a la parte donde rompían huesos, Lynn Jr. prefería apurar las cosas un poco.

–¿Hablar sobre qué, exactamente?

–Solo díganos, ¿dónde está la chica? –Provino la seria pregunta de Lori.

–No tengo ni idea de que están hablando.

–No mientas, bueno para nada, ¡sabemos que la tienen! –Explotó Lola devuelta, sacudiendo violentamente la silla.

–Joder, ¡ya para, sucia niña mocosa!

–¿Sucia mocosa?, ¡¿me dijiste sucia mocosa?! ¡La única "sucia niña mocosa" aquí es Lana!... sin ofender.

–¡No hay problema! –Aseguró su gemela con una sonrisa.

–Vuelve a llamarme así, ¡y juro que voy a desfigurar tu "sucio y mocoso" rostro hasta que ni si quiera la cirugía plástica pueda ayudarte!

Bien, la familia tenía que admitirlo: tal vez dejar a Lola ver a la detective ''Diva Peligro'' en televisión no fue la mejor idea para mejorar su personalidad… aunque podrían decir que los resultados parecían estar mostrando algunos frutos.

–Detente, maldita sea, ¡yo no sé nada sobre ellos!

–'¿ _Ellos_?' –Interrumpió la niña de gafas al lado. –Parece que sabe algo después de todo; por favor, si fuera tan amable de continuar hablando, ambos nos ahorraríamos muchos problemas.

Tan simple como el sujeto dejo salir su maldición, así de fácil esperaba el resto sacar al menos el resto de lo que necesitaban. Por las buenas, o las malas.

–No diré nada, ¡joder!

–Entonces quieres ir por las malas, ¿eh? –Respondió de nuevo la deportista, agarrándolo fuertemente por su chaleco una vez que la niña de rosa saltara fuera. –¡Suena bien para mí!

–Ultima oportunidad, viejo. –Advirtió Luna. –Vas a cooperar con nosotros, ¿o no?

–Ni lo crean, montón de mocosos entrometidos.

–Bueno, entonces supongo que es hora de sacar las armas. –Lynn dejo salir una sonrisa, tomando un gran y afilado tubo de hierro en sus manos del suelo.

–Heh, vamos, ¿crees que eso va a funcionar?

–¿Esto? Jeje, nah... esta es solo la segunda opción. –Respondió moviéndose de lado, su sonrisa tornándose más siniestra, dejando pasar una pequeña figura por delante. –Lily, por favor…

Y ahí, en el suelo, una pequeña bebe de más de un año daba sus cortos pasos hacia el sujeto atado, intentando comprender lo que debía de significar esta tontería. En sus pequeñas manos, la menor sostenía una clase de extraña bolsa blanca que de verdad no podía distinguir, mucho menos-… lograr…

Ugh, maldición, ¿qué olía tan mal aquí? Esto no llegaba a superar cualquier basurero del que hubiera conocido. Podría deducir el origen del olor, si tan solo siguiera el corto rastro, directo-… a...

Oh… oh Dios no.

Eso no era una bolsa.

–¿Gah-gu-gah poo-poo?

Era un pañal… y recientemente usado.

–¡Ahora eso es lo que llamo una _sucia_ jugada! –Tanto Luan como la pequeña bebe rieron, mientras fácilmente trepaba por las piernas del sujeto, acercando cada vez más su pañal a su rostro. Lily ignoraría toda clase de plegaria que el hombre intentará rezarle, otorgándole su mirada más seria posible.

Un poco más, y él juraría que el olor derretiría su completo rostro en cuestión de segundos.

No podía soportarlo.

¡No más!

–¡EN EL CUARTO PISO! –Finalmente explotó, el pánico inundando su voz. –Por Dios ¡están en el cuarto piso!, ¡los tienen dentro en la oficina! ¡Por favor, ya no más!

–Y… eso sería todo. –Con su nariz tapada, Lincoln se deshizo del sucio pañal, cargando y felicitando a la pequeña bebe con un agradable cariño. –Bien chicas, terminamos por ahora.

–¿Pero que hacemos con él ahora? –Provino la buena pregunta de Lana.

Una de la que el peliblanco no estaba tan seguro de responder.

–Bueno… eh… ¿alguna idea?

–¿Dejarlo aquí con una bolsa sobre su cabeza?

–¿Encerrarlo en una caja y mandarlo lejos?

–¿Pintar sus uñas de rosa? –Lo único que Leni recibió devuelta fueron confusas miradas. –…oigan, ese color definitivamente no le queda. Para nada.

–¿Y si mejor lo arrojamos al río más cercano y dejamos que se ahogue?

No falto nadie que mirara devuelta hacia Lola con un aterrado rostro.

–…era solo una idea.

Sip, definitivamente esos programas para mayores empezaban a hacer su efecto en ella.

–¡Claro que no! –Reprendió la rubia mayor. –Tenemos que pensar en otra cosa, no podemos simplemente deshacernos de él, así como-

Y entonces el sonido de un fuerte golpe metálico Interrumpió a todos, llamando la atención devuelta a la deportista, sosteniendo su tubo de hierro-

Parada encima del inconsciente sujeto atado en su silla, tirado en el suelo.

El nuevo moretón en su frente no tardaría en hacerse más notable poco a poco.

–¿Qué? Tenía ganas de hacer eso; y problema resuelto… de nada.

Con poco tiempo como para frustrados suspiros o reprensiones, el resto tuvo que conformarse con tapar la boca del guardia con cinta, hacer una atadura que otra, y encerrarlo directo hacia la caja más cercana que tuvieran en el lugar.

Un problema menos… y otro en camino.

–De acuerdo, chicas, todas aquí. –De una, el resto formo un círculo alrededor del peliblanco. –Escuchen, si queremos que nuestro plan salga bien, tendremos que primero saber qué es lo que nos espera dentro en la fábrica.

–¿Y que sugieres que hagamos?

–Necesitaremos hacer una revisión del edificio sin que nos detecten. Para eso, uno de nosotros debería ir adelante a investigar lo que nos enfrentamos; debe de ser alguien que sepa ocultarse y escabullirse muy bien.

Y entonces, toda mirada fue dirigida a la única niña de negro en el grupo.

Esta vez, Lucy no necesitó de su bola de cristal para saber lo que sucedería.

–Suspiro… sabía que mi maldición se convertiría en algo bueno; iré adelante.

–De acuerdo, una vez tengamos una mejor imagen del edificio, lograremos proceder debidamente. –Prosiguió Lisa, admirando la distante fabrica abandonada con el resto de su familia. –Con un buen plan en mente, deberíamos salir sin problemas.

–¡Bien! –Exclamó un confiado Lincoln, tan seguro como el resto. –Entonces, ¡que la operación ''Búsqueda y Rescate'' comience!

…

Izquierda.

Derecha.

Arriba.

Abajo.

No importa adonde fuera ella, el camino de Lucy Loud por los ductos de la fabrica seguía plagado de telarañas, lleno de un tétrico ambiente, y bajo una dominante oscuridad… y le encantaba.

Si su primer viaje de reconocimiento hace poco la había dejado impresionada, este segundo trayecto no cambiaba eso. Claro, el polvo estaba de más, pero al menos no era tan malo como las partes oscuras del ático devuelta en su hogar. Aunque le hubiera agradado pasear un poco más, tenía a suficientes personas esperando afuera como para gastar más tiempo aquí.

Una pena. Justo había ansiado ver el sótano.

Pero dejaría de pensar en ello, al revisar la zona tras salir de los ductos hacia arriba del local, en medio de su terraza. Sin un solo rastro de peligro alrededor, la gótica hizo su camino hacia el borde, dejando la cuerda que había estado cargando en el suelo a la vez que sacaba una pequeña linterna de su bolsillo.

Un pequeño e instantáneo patrón de brillos fue lo que la gran familia oculta en el bosque necesitaba para movilizarse hacia el local, ocultándose de nuevo tras otros arbustos mientras la gótica en el techo ataba el extremo de la cuerda a una fuerte baranda, perteneciente una vez a las ya caídas escaleras de emergencia exterior; de haber soportado un poco más de tiempo, Lucy no hubiera sido obligada a pasar por los ductos a venir aquí arriba, el único lugar no vigilado por los guardias para una sigilosa entrada.

Ni tan pronto el otro extremo hubiera tocado el suelo al dejar ser caído por la gótica, Lori Loud haría su rápido paso hacia ella, trepando en poco hacia el último y cuarto piso. Luna, Lynn y Lincoln serían los próximos en escalar arriba sin problema, aprovechando el campo libre que disponían.

Nadie sabría exactamente cuando el próximo guardia fuera a doblar por la esquina del edificio, no había tiempo que-

–¡Cuidado!

Y así, a mitad de camino mientras escalaba, con su atención llamada por Lisa, Lana quedó completamente congelada.

El más mínimo movimiento hecho, y el distraído recién llegado guardia, admirando el denso bosque a su lado y pasando por debajo de ella, conseguiría tratar con su primera víctima de la tarde. Aún con todas sus fuerzas, la niña de gorro rojo no podía sostenerse por mucho más tiempo. Intentar ajustar su posición lograría calmar un poco la irritación en sus manos, a costo de dejar caer unos pequeños restos de ladrillo-

Sobre la propia cabeza del confundido sujeto, rascando su cabeza al jurar sentir algo.

–¿Pero que de-…

La familia entera dejó de respirar, y sus corazones se detendrían tan pronto el guardia revisara los restos en su mano, pensando un poco, levantando su cabeza, y-

Repentinamente siendo golpeado por detrás por una rápida piedra, cayendo junto con el guardia al suelo a la misma vez.

–Ay… lo siento. –Sonrió Leni nerviosa, bajo la sorprendida mirada del resto; con la pequeña bebe en su otro brazo aplaudiendo y riendo. –Solo quería distraerlo, pero… fallé.

–Creo… que para bien. –Corrigió un concertado peliblanco a su lado. –De acuerdo… cambio de planes. Tú, Lola, Luan y Lisa vayan a encargarse del guardia; nosotros seguiremos adelante.

–Afirmativo, procederemos con cautela.

–Espera… ¿quién es cautela?

Y así, con un frustrado suspiro saliendo de ellas, el grupo retomó sus pasos devuelta, cargando al inconsciente guardia con ellas. Lincoln, con su atención en otro lado, escaló hacia arriba sin mucho problema como esperaba, agradeciendo que las clases del entrenador devuelta en la escuela finalmente sirvieran para algo.

–Oye… Linc. –Tras lograr subir a la terraza, el peliblanco llevo su atención a la dudosa deportista vigilando el bosque, ayudándolo a subir. –¿Exactamente desde hace cuanto Leni tiene esa clase de brazo?

–No tengo ni la menor idea, pero no tenemos tiempo para pensar en eso. –Respondió mientras recogía la cuerda con ella. –De acuerdo, Lucy, ¿sabes por donde ir ahora?

–Hay un tragaluz justo ahí, y abajo está la oficina, algo más pequeña de lo que creía. Además de Evelyn y otro sujeto algo herido, no vi a ningún guardia dentro, pero sé que hay uno cuidando la entrada del cuarto.

Y ahí, justo a unos pocos pasos, se encontraba precisamente el tragaluz de vidrio, dejando entrar parte de la luz del día hacia abajo. El resto, asomándose con cuidado, investigaron la oficina debajo de ellos.

–Miren, ¡ahí está! –Susurro Lana, apuntando el centro del cuarto.

Dos personas, ambos atados a sillas plegables de metal puestos en el medio, mirando a direcciones opuestas. Ninguno de los dos se movía mucho, mirando nada más que sus alrededores a cada rato. Evelyn mantenía su cabeza abajo, sin poder hacer mucho más que mirar a sus alrededores; y a su lado… un extraño hombre que no recordaban haber visto antes, y, juzgando por sus varias heridas en el rostro, alguien que no parecía haber tenido un buen día. Debía de ser el piloto de la destruida aeronave. La única cosa entre los Loud arriba y los dos abajo, era una delgada reja cubriendo el tragaluz.

–De acuerdo, si queremos sacarlos de ahí, necesitaremos deshacernos de esto primero; pero parece estar ajustada con tornillos.

–¡Yo me encargo! –La niña de gorro rojo pasó al frente con un destornillador a mano, poniéndose manos a la obra de una vez.

Juzgando por lo largo de la reja, pero el pequeño número de tornillos a los lados, Lana no creía tomar demasiado; esto sería pan comido. Mientras el área siguiera libre de cualquier problema, todo andaría-

–¡¿Me estás jodiendo?!

El enojado grito de afuera hizo a todos agacharse de una al suelo, manteniendo a cualquiera de dar un solo respiro. Asomándose cuidadosamente por el borde de la terraza, lograron distinguir a un pequeño grupo saliendo del edificio en orden, dirigiéndose a una de las varias camionetas de afuera.

El sujeto al frente del grupo no podía verse peor cuando se trataba de ánimo.

–Lo siento, Jack, pero ordenes son ordenes; el jefe de verdad te necesita devuelta.

–"Ordenes" mi trasero, ¡¿no pudieron esperar a un mejor momento para llamarme devuelta?!

–Tal vez, señor, pero no se preocupe, nos encargaremos del resto aquí.

–Pues entonces escúchame bien: antes de que vuelva a poner un pie en la base, quiero a esa jodida familia reunida y el informe de su éxito en la oficina del jefe. Denme una sola mala noticia, y yo mismo me encargaré de quitarles el cerebro a cada uno de ustedes, si no van a hacer nada útil durante el resto de todas sus miserables vidas con ellos.

Y de un portazo, una vez algunos ya adentro, la camioneta empezó su rumbo hacia la distancia, desapareciendo de la vista de todos.

…

–…bien, creo que ese idiota al fin se ha ido.

Ninguna silla o atadura sería capaz de detener a la chica castaña de seguir investigando a su estilo, admirando por la ventana cercana como la camioneta salía de la zona, y el resto de los guardias volvían cada uno a lo suyo; apostaba que "volver a la interrogación" estaría escrito en la lista de cosas a hacer de alguno de ellos. Tenía que salir lo más pronto posible. Simplemente no había tiempo que perder, mucho menos con la familia perdida aún fuera, rondando por quien sabe que rincón de la zona.

Por un lado, agradecía haber prestado suficiente atención a las noticias del resto de los sujetos al otro lado de la puerta de la oficina. Lo que fuera que los Loud estuvieran haciendo para sobrevivir, les funcionaba con éxito por ahora.

Pero por el otro lado… algo era claro: su mente no la dejaría en paz hasta saber el más mínimo detalle del paradero del resto antes que los otros decidieran adelantarse.

Pero, primero lo primero: sus ataduras.

–Dwight, escucha, si queremos salir de aquí, necesitaré que-… ¿Dwight?

Ronquidos serían lo único que recibiría como respuesta.

–¡Dwight!

–¡Ah! ¿Qué? Oh… lamento eso, solo… estoy… un poquito agotado, es todo.

–Joder, ¿estás bien?

–Estoy-… estoy bien; un… poco adolorido y cansado después de ese bonito aterrizaje, pero… admito que he tenido peores.

–Vas a estar bien, te lo aseguro; pero primero necesitaré qué-

–Uh… ¿Evie? –Toda clase de cansancio que el piloto tuviera dentro desapareció tan pronto mirara hacia arriba, notando parte del tragaluz siendo movido.

–No te preocupes, Dwight, voy a encontrar una manera de salir, pero me tendrás que ayudarme con-

–No, Evie, no es eso… es-

–Dwight, tranquilo, tengo una idea.

–Evelyn, en serio, mira-

–¡¿Qué cosa?!

Y entonces, Evelyn miró arriba, y todas sus preguntas fueron respondidas… o, bueno, casi todas. El gancho siendo bajado por el extremo de una cuerda a sus espaldas solo sumó mas preguntas a las que tenía dentro, hasta que un grupo de jóvenes y chicos se asomara por arriba, devolviendo simples sonrisas.

Ambos abajo, por el otro lado, compartían las mismas concertadas miradas.

–…déjame adivinar: ellos son los Loud, ¿no?

–…sip. –Respondió la chica al piloto con simpleza, más concentrada en las figuras sobre ellas que el gancho bajando cada vez más hasta enganchar a sus ataduras. –¿Ustedes que están haciendo aquí?

–Salvando tu trasero, ¡duh! –Respondió devuelta Lynn con un tono burlesco.

–Es demasiado peligroso aquí; tienen que irse, ¡ahora!

–¿Y dejarte aquí? Ni lo sueñes. –Bufó Lori. –No arriesgamos nuestras cabezas por nada. Te vamos a sacar de aquí, y punto.

–Oigan, ¿y a mí también? –Preguntó Dwight.

–…supongo. –Respondió Lynn al mismo momento que la silla, junto con Evelyn, empezaban a ser elevadas al aire. Los chicos arriba usaban todas sus fuerzas posibles por seguir jalando de la cuerda, superando fácilmente combatir contra el casi-existente peso.

Y eso hubiera ido bien durante los primeros momentos, si Luan no hubiera resbalado con una pequeña pila de nieve de la ultima nevada, mandándola a ella y a los otros atrás al suelo. Repentinamente, la cuerda se resbalaría de las manos del resto. De no haber sido por el rápido agarre a último momento de Lincoln, la silla ya se hubiera hecho añicos contra el suelo, junto con la chica, jurando sentir su corazón a punto de saltar fuera de ella. Resistiendo lo más que pudiera, el peliblanco fue nuevamente acompañado por los otros, deteniendo la cuerda a tiempo-

Pero mandando de una a Evelyn a balancearse de lado justo-

De frente contra la pared.

Dwight solo pudo devolver una mueca de dolor, esquivando la colgante silla empezando a dar vueltas por el cuarto.

–Diablos, Evie… ¿estás-

–Si… todo en orden. –Respondió frustrada, tratando de ignorar otro golpe al frente, de los muchos que había recibido en la semana. –Habla de esto con el resto, y te romperé la mano.

–Si no rompes tu craneo primero. –Bromeó devuelta, intentando controlar que la risa saliera de su burlesco rostro.

Uno que sería instantáneamente borrado tan pronto la puerta fuera del cuarto fuera abierta, y un enmascarado guardia diera sus primeros pasos dentro; y entonces, fue su corazón el que estuvo a punto de salir de su pecho.

–¡¿Pero que m-

Pero actuando rápido al notarlo de una, la chica empujó sus pies contra la pared, mandando su silla directo hacia el guardia. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la chica ya había abierto parte de sus piernas libres, ajustándolas y doblándolas alrededor de la cabeza del hombre, colgando ahora de arriba y luchando por conseguir algo de aire.

La familia arriba, por el otro lado, luchaba por tener control de un extraño peso extra.

–Oigan, ¡¿desde cuándo subió de peso?!

–¿Qué está sucediendo ahí abajo? –Preguntó Lori, haciendo lo posible por soportar el repentino peso extra como el resto intentaba hacerlo.

Lincoln, por delante, intentaba ignorarlo.

–Debemos… resistir… ¡un poco ma-

Pero el resbaloso suelo arruinaría una vez más todo esfuerzo hecho.

Antes de poder saber lo que sucedía, Lincoln perdería su balance al resbalar al suelo, empujando y haciendo caer al resto tras de él. Unos malos pasos en los lugares incorrectos mandarían a todos al suelo, siendo arrastrados por la cuerda al no soltar de ella a tiempo.

Y antes que todos lo supieran, uno por uno fue arrastrado directo por la abertura, cayendo dentro de la pequeña oficina, justo encima de la chica y el ahora inconsciente guardia.

Dwight, aún sin poder hacer mucho, volteó la vista al lado, queriendo evitar grabar otro doloroso momento en su mente por hoy. Una vez claro el polvo, el piloto pudo admirar a toda una apilada familia entera intentando usar cualquier fuerza dentro de ellos para al menos mover un solo dedo. Bajo todos ellos, Evelyn solo quería volver a recuperar el aliento.

Sip, estos cinco chicos en si ya eran-…

Un momento… uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… ¿no había visto seis?, ¿dónde estaba-

–¡Ayuda! –Y desde arriba, Lana colgaba del borde por su vida, sus dedos empezando a resbalarse de la fría reja. Bajo sus pies: una mala caída hacia el duro concreto.

Dwight no tardo en reaccionar y empezar a dar pequeños saltos en la silla hacia su dirección.

Toda fuerza dentro de la pequeña niña desaparecería por completo, y su agarre dejaría de funcionar. Sus cansados dedos dejaron ir del borde, cayendo hacia el suelo bajo ella-

Solo para que su impacto fuera suavemente amortiguado por el estomago del piloto bajo ella, caído de espaldas en el suelo con la silla.

En toda su vida, nunca sus pulmones habían sido vaciados de aire así de rápido.

–¡Gracias señor!

–No… hay… de qué…

Y saliendo de encima del piloto y levantándolo, Lana desenredo todas sus ataduras con facilidad.

Aún agradeciendo tener su libertad devuelta, Dwight creería necesitar un tiempo más antes de mover otro músculo.

–¿Todos… están… bien?

Audible, pero un poco dolorosa; así fueron las afirmaciones devueltas a Evelyn, arrastrándose fuera de la gran pila y limpiando un poco de polvo de su atuendo como el resto lo hacía. Agradecía no haber decidido llevar gafas esta vez.

–De acuerdo, todos arriba, tenemos que irnos ahora; usaremos la cuerda.

–Si, eh… sobre eso, sigue soñando. –Luna levantó parte de la cuerda, sosteniendo el gancho… o, bueno, lo que quedaba de sus oxidados restos. –Creo que ya no nos sirve para nada.

–De acuerdo… entonces creo que estamos jodidos.

–¿Qué? Pero-

–¡Oigan! ¿Qué está pasando ahí?

Fue solo una voz del guardia de afuera lo que congeló a todos adentro por igual.

Y su entrada al cuarto lo que detendría sus corazones.

–¡Jod-

Aquella fue su última e incompleta palabra en salir, segundos antes de ser agarrado y cubierto por la familia entera, volviendo a cerrar la puerta de una. Y antes que pudiera saber que diablos sucedía, sus pies y manos ya habían sido atados, y su boca entera fue rellenada con un trapo; dejar salir una sola palabra le fue inútil.

Y hacia el rincón, junto con el otro inconsciente guardia, fue a terminar.

Con todos ya estables, y ambos guardias atados en el rincón, la familia tuvo más opción que volver al problema.

–Entonces… ¿no hay manera de salir? Odiaría quedarme aquí a seguir coleccionando guardias así hasta la próxima semana.

–A mi me gusta. –Admitió Lynn, encogida de hombros.

–Para nada. –Respondió la mujer a la roquera, inspeccionando su alrededor. –Las ventanas tienen rejas bien ajustadas, no hay ductos de ventilación, y el lindo recuerdito que ustedes trajeron acaba de volverse inútil. A menos que uno de ustedes sepa como pegar un gancho devuelta con pegamento o algo más fuerte que eso, estamos atascados aquí, sin muchas otras opciones a nuestro favor… excepto…

Ninguno necesito ver hacia adonde miraba la mujer para saber de lo que hablaba.

¿Alocado? Si.

¿Peligroso? Sin duda.

¿Mortal? Como el propio carajo.

Pero la puerta de la oficina era la única ruta fuera de aquí, les gustara o no.

–Vieja, ¡¿estás demente?! –Exclamó sobresaltada Luna, el resto dudando por igual.

–Lo sé, a mi tampoco me gusta, pero es nuestro único camino fuera.

–¡¿Quieres que salgamos ahí?! ¡Ni en broma! –Exclamó más fuerte Lori. –¡¿Cómo sugieres que hagamos eso?!

Aún con casi todas las chicas debatiendo con Evelyn a su lado, Lincoln se concentró devuelta en el rincón, investigando a ambos guardias sentados sin poder hacer mucho, sobre todo sus… cómodas… prendas…

Uniformes… y mascaras…

La bombilla dentro de él se encendió.

–Oigan… ¿qué tal si…?

…

–¡Oye, Jeff! –El guardia enmascarado por la pasarela dio vuelta, notando a su compañero, Tyler, acercándosele. –Oye, ¿has visto a Williams?

–Pues, no, creía que estaría contigo; ¿no debería estar en-… ah, espera, ahí está.

Y ahí estaba, bajando las escaleras al otro lado del edificio, caminando rápido.

–¡Oye, Williams!, ¿vas a estar listo para el juego de póker ahora?

Tyler quedó lo suficientemente satisfecho con el pulgar arriba devuelto. Hubiera seguido hablando, de no ser porque Williams siguió bajando de una hacia el estacionamiento. Para usualmente ser un hombre tranquilo, hoy parecía estar algo apurado; ¿había conseguido algo de esos dos tipos arriba? No tenía ni idea, y, honestamente, no le importaba mucho. Mientras fuera algo útil, más rápido saldrían de este-

–¡Williams!, ¡¿adónde diablos crees que vas?!

Si el grito no fue lo suficiente para llamar su completa atención, el chirrido de ruedas alejándose se encargaría de hacer el trabajo.

No podía serlo.

¡¿Qué carajos creía Williams que hacía robando una de las vanes?!

–¡A por él!

Sin perder el tiempo, varios se echaron a la persecución de una, usando los otros vehículos estacionados al lado. Desde adentro, Jeff no podía hacer más que preguntarse qué diantres se le había venido a la cabeza a Williams.

Tal vez Robert, caminando hacia él desde atrás, supiera al menos algo.

–Ah, Rob, oye, ¿tienes alguna idea de que-

Y tan pronto como vino su pregunta, así de rápido vino y pasó el filo del cuchillo por su cuello. Y a esa misma velocidad fue lanzado dentro del vacío cuarto de suministros a su lado; su puerta siendo abierta y cerrada tan rápido como fue bloqueada.

Y entonces, la oscuridad inundó su mundo entero.

…

Bien, uno menos… y como otros nueve por ir.

Evelyn tenía que admitirlo; para recién estar empezando, las primeras partes del plan parecían estar yendo correctamente al pie de la letra.

Dwight estaría bien encargándose de la primera parte. Aún bajo un cuestionable estado, él siempre estaba dispuesto a cualquier reto que lo pusiera detrás de cualquier clase de volante.

Ahora venía su turno de cumplir la segunda.

Con un área mucho más despejada, Evelyn podía estar más tranquila caminando por los pasillos de la fabrica sin el temor de recibir al menos cinco balas tan pronto diera un paso afuera. Hasta el momento, su nuevo uniforme parecía estar haciendo el truco contra los otros guardias del local.

Cualquiera que quisiera compartirle algunas palabras, o simplemente la ignoraba por completo y pasaba de lado, solo terminaría recibiendo una nueva posición de cuello, un nuevo corte en su pecho, cuello o espalda, o una pequeña bala en el cráneo.

Nadie elegía que opción recibía.

A cada minuto que pasaba, la fábrica perdió más actividad dentro; y los Loud, desde la oficina, espiando por la puerta lo que sea que estuviera a su vista, podían notarlo con facilidad.

Cualquier guardia que vieran de lejos, desaparecía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

En lo personal, ellos no tenían problema alguno esperando aquí, haciendo absolutamente nada durante el entero transcurso del tiempo donde sus problemas desaparecían uno por uno. De no haber sido por la eventual (y mas temprana de lo esperada) llegada de Evelyn a la puerta, todos hubieran estado bien dándose un pequeño descanso.

Pero el tiempo corría.

–Bien, zona despejada, todos andando.

–Oye, ¿adonde se fueron todos? Y… ¿qué son todas esas manchas?

Nadie entre el grupo pudo pensar en una buena y no-violenta respuesta para Lana, intentando entender sus alrededores.

–Todos… eh… están lejos. –Aseguró la rubia mayor tras una falta de explicación, intentando forzar una sonrisa. –Las manchas… son de la mugre de los ductos.

–Pero eso es san-

– **Es. Suciedad**. –Interrumpió a Lucy entre dientes, mirándola fijamente con una intensa mirada.

Lana no tenía idea del porqué de todas las raras sonrisas que procedieron a dirigirse a ella, pero lo dejaría de lado al mejor seguir al resto hacia fuera. La familia esperaba que Evelyn al menos se hubiera molestado en limpiar el desorden de afuera; no tenían ganas ni tiempo de explicar si llegaban a toparse con algún destripado cadáver en el camino. Afortunadamente, por todo pasillo y pasarela por el que pasaban, ningún problema podía ser notado a la vista. Todo parecía haber quedado completamente intacto.

Genial; ademas de ser una máquina asesina, parecía que la chica también sabia limpiar.

Ahora faltaba que fuera secretaria; ya era lo último que-

–¡Todos ocúltense!

Exclamaría su voz a la vez que un motor se hacía escuchar en el estacionamiento al lado del local, seguido de puertas abriéndose y pasos acercándose.

Recién habían llegado al segundo piso, y el comité de despedida había decidido llegar a tiempo.

–¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?! –Susurró la rockera con pánico, oculta detrás de un soporte, evitando hacer el más mínimo movimiento como el resto.

Lo mismo se preguntaba Evelyn en su interior una y otra vez, agachándose lo más posible con Lincoln tras una pila de cajas.

–Bueno… ¿tal vez no noten algo raro? –Susurró el peliblanco, intentando dar una sonrisa.

–¡¿Dónde diablos están todos?! –Resonó de una la fuerte voz del guardia por todo el lugar.

La chica solo devolvió una simple mirada hacía el chico a su lado.

–…definitivamente lo notaron.

…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"… _ **espera, ¿eso es todo?"**_

 **Pues… si, al menos por ahora, y hasta que llegue la segunda parte (ya en progreso). Aunque es muy posible que la próxima parte no sea tan larga como esta, honestamente, preferiría tener dos bloques de capítulo separado, que un gran muro de texto combinado que lograría superar a la propia Gran Muralla China en longitud.**

" _ **Bueno, pero ¿exactamente cuanto tardaría en llegar?**_ **"**

 **Juzgando por el tamaño y el tiempo disponible, no creo que tanto (a menos que la vida decida interponerse en los planes… como casi siempre pasa).**

 **En fin, hasta entonces, se agradece la paciencia de todos, y su tiempo de lectura aquí.**

 **Ahora, mejor sigamos con los agradecimientos.**

 **Primero que cualquier otra cosa, quiero agradecer grandemente a un gran amigo mío, TheFadedOne, por haber creado una fantástica portada oficial para esta historia. Sin duda, una gran obra, hecha por un gran artista en sí.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por ello, amigo, ademas de todo el apoyo extra.**

 **(Una vez más, animo al resto a darle un vistazo a sus obras en Deviantart. Creanme, hay buen contenido que ver ahí.)**

 **Agradezco a Armanduxbstds por agregar esta historia a seguir y enviarla directo a sus favoritos; espero que estes disfrutando de todo por ahora, gracias por pasarte.**

 **También le doy las gracias a Masteralan116 por su comentario diario de cada capítulo, incluyendo el último.**

 **(Perdon, ¿dijiste algo? ¡No puedo escucharte por el ruido del camión llevando todas estas ojivas nucleares!**

 **¿Acción? Aún la tenemos aquí, y se tendrá que disfrutar lo que se pueda hasta entonces. Si, si, voy a darles un pequeño descanso tan pronto acabe el problema… ¿pero que tanto durará esa paz?**

 **[Devolveremos los objetos a sus respectivas dimensiones y dueños… eventualmente. Atte: Johnny]**

 **Espero que hayas disfrutado de la ruta Loud por ahora, ya que aún hay más que ver de los otros en la próxima parte.**

 **No te preocupes por la tardanza, se entiende muy bien. Espero que todo vaya bien durante el resto del año, y te deseo lo mejor para todo lo que vayas a hacer, incluyendo con tus estudios y trabajos.**

 **¡Mucha suerte, amigo!)**

 **Y por último, agradezco a todos los lectores por haber seguido hasta este punto; sin ustedes, está historia no seguiría rodando por la pista.**

 **Sin mucho más a decir, les deseo buena suerte a todos, y un buen tiempo.**

 **¡Hasta pronto!... o, bueno, tal vez no tanto.**


	19. Contraataque (Parte 2)

– _¿Quién los contrató?_

– _Por… favor…_

– _No me vengas con lágrimas ahora, ¡solo responde!_

– _Oye… nosotros no-_

 _El débil hostil tirado en el suelo dejo salir un intenso grito de dolor al sentir el fuerte pisotón sobre su sangrante rodilla. La pistola apuntada a su frente hizo contacto contra su rostro. Y, aun así, no podía dejar de quitar su vista del serio hombre sobre él._

 _Una respuesta, una simple respuesta; ¿qué tan difícil era conseguir eso? De todas las veces que había tenido que hacer esto durante todo su largo servicio en la agencia, esta era la primera vez en un largo tiempo que la paciencia de Andrew estaba a punto de acabarse. De no ser por tener que recibir una jodida y simple respuesta, su dedo ya hubiera jalado del gatillo hace rato._

– _Solo dame un nombre, una dirección, cualquier cosa, y puede que te deje la suficiente sangre para que al menos puedas llegar vivo al hospital. –Respondió con fuerza, apretando más la frente de su arma con la del sujeto, luchando por recuperar su aliento._

– _La… computadora… en el segundo piso._

– _¿Qué hay de ella?_

– _Todo lo que necesitas saber… está ahí… por favor…_

 _Una buena pista; estaba satisfecho, lo suficiente como para solo darle un fuerte golpe al sujeto con la culata de su pistola. Quedaría bien quieto en el suelo por un largo tiempo, lo suficiente para no preocuparse por otro problema de los muchos que ya debía tener en sus hombros. Su cansancio ya era mucho, pero todo estaba cerca de terminar._

 _Andrew continuo su camino por los oscuros pasillos del edificio, pasando de lado por un cuerpo que otro que había dejado en el camino.._

 _Meses de acciones e investigaciones lo habían llevado directo aquí, al no tan abandonado almacén del solitario muelle de Detroit. Sabía que había hecho bien en venir durante la noche; la actividad era casi inexistente en esta hora, perfecta para que nadie se extrañara por todo ruido extraño que proviniera de adentro durante la última hora. No necesitaba errores en esta noche. No ahora._

 _Estaba tan cerca de terminar; demasiado como para arruinarlo todo ahora._

 _No iba a joder su única oportunidad de enmendar las cosas desde aquella noche en el aeródromo._

 _Ya cuanto había pasado, ¿cinco años? Mucho había cambiado y hecho como para recordar exactamente. Y todo desde aquella noche; podía decir sin duda alguna que la agencia había visto mejores días, a diferencia de los que le siguieron luego de todo ese desorden._

 _El severo regaño de Konrad aún seguía fresco en su mente, sus fuertes plabras aún retumbando en sus oídos hasta el día de hoy._

 _Nadie había salido más afectada que Evelyn; desearía poder haber dicho que ya había visto venir su renuncia una semana después._

 _Dwight le siguió luego, justo cuando los fondos de la agencia empezaban a quedar más secos que el jodido Sahara._

 _Y pocos meses después, él mismo había decidido seguir la misma dirección._

 _No pensaba que sus seis largos años de servicio fueran a terminar así… no de este modo. Paz no halló ninguna en su mente durante aquellos siguientes años de soledad en su cabaña, devuelta en Montana._

 _Paz era lo que había esperado hallar tras aceptar aquella llamada de Zachary hace meses, reportando un nuevo rastro de aquellos idiotas que drásticamente habían cambiado las cosas aquella fatídica noche en el banco y el aeródromo._

 _Mercenarios._

 _Y parecían haber estado cogidos de la mano de alguien._

 _¿De quien exactamente? Andrew solo esperaba recibir una respuesta, tal vez una sola, guardada en al menos una de las dos torres de servidor que yacían en el iluminado cuarto del segundo piso. Desafortunadamente, él no era ningún experto cuando venía a búsquedas digitales; afortunadamente, el otro sujeto en la línea de su comunicador, desde la comodidad de una de las bases de la agencia, lo era._

" _ **De acuerdo, veamos… necesito que uses ese pequeño y lindo USB en tu bolsillito, y lo metas dentro de uno de los puertos."**_

– _Zac, ¿estás seguro que esto va a funcionar?_

" _ **Vamos, Andrew, ¿en verdad desconfías de mí y la tecnología moderna así de tanto? Me ofendes."**_

– _Solo dímelo. –Pidió seriamente, conectando el diminuto dispositivo dentro de la primera torre. Parecía estar haciendo algo bien, al momento que una pequeña luz verde se prendió._

'' _ **Claro que lo va hacer, solo necesito buscar un poco por aquí… y por allá…''**_

 _Aún desde el otro lado, Andrew podía escuchar todos los botones del teclado siendo presionados al otro lado, tan rápidos y en continuidad. En verdad le irritaba, y tendría que verse forzado a soportarlo durante el próximo largo minuto, hasta que se hiciera silencio._

" _ **Jeje, buenas noticias, tenemos un buen rastro directo a la raíz; voy a ver que tenemos aquí."**_

– _Gracias, Zachary._

" _ **Sabes, creo que esto amerita que dejes de preocuparte tanto por-…''**_

 _Andrew ya no estaba tan preocupado por la tecnología; lo estaba más por el repentino silencio al otro lado, acompañado de un lento respirar._

– _¿Zac?, ¿estás ahí?_

"… _ **joder."**_

– _¿Qué sucede?_

'' _ **Andrew… debo colgar. Ahora.''**_

– _¿Qué?_

'' _ **No hay tiempo, ¡solo sal de ahí y escóndete otra vez!''**_

– _Zachary, ¡¿qué diablos está pasando?!_

'' _ **Te contactaré y explicaré de alguna forma, lo más pronto posible, ¡pero solo lárgate!''**_

– _¡Zach!_

 _Y tal como su paciencia, la línea al otro lado había muerta._

…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 19: Contraataque (Parte 2)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

…

 **Afueras de ''Coal & Co.''**

 **Unos minutos atrás**

–Uno… dos… ¡y tres!

Y con todas sus fuerzas, las cinco chicas arrojaron al pobre inconsciente y atado sujeto dentro de la reducida caja de madera. Unos pocos martillazos sobre su tapa fueron lo suficiente para dejarlo cerrado para bien. Y así, Leni, Luan, Lola, Lisa y Lily empujaron todas juntas el contenedor a la polvorienta esquina del viejo almacen, deshaciéndose finalmente de otro problema más.

–Hablando de quitar un ''peso muerto'' de encima, ¿eh? Jeje….

Nadie ni si quiera se molestó en devolverle un suspiro molesto a Luan.

–Bien… ¿y ahora qué? –Preguntó Lola, haciendo lo posible por limpiar toda suciedad de sus guantes lo más pronto posible.

–Debemos reunirnos con el resto lo más pronto posible. –Hablo devuelta Lisa, revisando la nevada zona forestal a su alrededor por la puerta. –Pero aconsejaría seguir con completo cuidado; no podemos saber si hay más guardias de donde el ultimo vino.

–Bueno, siempre podemos arrojarles más piedras en sus cabezas, ¿cierto Leni? –Guiñó una sonriente Lola devuelta a la mayor.

–Pero… ¿eso no les va a doler?

–¡Esa es la idea!

–Lola, no podemos arriesgarnos a volver a entrar en conflicto. –Explicó Lisa, saliendo del edificio con el resto. –Debemos tener cuidado en el camino devuel-

Pero Lisa tragaría sus propias palabras al resbalar con el hielo de los escalones, tropezando de frente contra la nieve bajo ella. Apenas logró sentir un pequeño peso saliendo fuera de su bolsillo al golpear contra el suelo. Sus hermanas fueron de una hacia ella, levantándose y arreglando sus gafas; todas excepto Leni, notando un extraño objeto familiar en la nieve. Podía reconocer su pequeña forma rectangular, y aquella pantalla táctil en cualquier lado.

–Lisa… ¿qué es esto? –Toda mirada fue devuelta hacia el móvil en la mano de Leni, limpiándole la pantalla. –¿Lo robaste? ¡Sabes que papa y mama no les gusta que hagamos eso!

–Corrección: no lo robé.

–¿Pero entonces de donde lo sacaste? –Vino la pregunta de Luan, tan seria como Lola.

–¡Pudimos haber llamado a la policía, a la marina, o hasta el ejército entero con eso! ¡¿Por qué no lo hiciste?!

–Porque aún no era el mejor momento. –Respondió con mucha simpleza, atrayendo solo las incrédulas miradas de ambas chicas devuelta.

–¡¿Qué no era el mejor momento?! –Lola de una se abalanzo contra ella, tirando de sus abrigos con fuerza sin igual. –¡¿PUEDES VER LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO ALREDEDOR?!

–Puedo verlo, Lola. –Respondió con un rostro normal en el exterior. Su interior ya era otra cosa. –Pero permíteme explicar-

–¡¿Y nos dices que no es el mejor momento?! –Interrumpió de mala gana devuelta, antes de soltar a Lisa y pisotear por la nieve hacia Leni. El móvil fue simplemente quitado de sus manos con facilidad.

–Lola, ¿qué estás haciendo? –Solo pudo preguntar la rubia, igual de dudosa que el resto.

–¿Qué crees?, ¡salvándonos! –Respondió, alejándose del resto. –Solo espero que haya conexión en medio de este frio y tonto bosque, o si no-

–Oigan… ¿qué es eso?

Y toda mirada fue dirigida hacía donde la comediante apuntaba, devuelta hacia unas varias figuras moviéndose por el bosque.

Guardias… un grupo de ellos.

Viniendo directo hacia su dirección.

De no haber sido por la rápida reacción de todos a tiempo, al ocultarse tras los arbustos más cercanos, el gran grupo de guardias armados, caminando a tan solo pocos metros de ellos, ya habrían agarrado a todos por igual. Aquellos respiros de alivio hubieran salido de ellas, de no haber sido por un pequeño y nuevo problema: los guardias detuvieron su caminata, justo en frente de ellas.

–Revisen el area, ellos no pudieron haber ido tan lejos.

Todas las chicas quedaron tan congeladas como el propio ambiente, manteniendo nada más que silencio total mientras el resto empezaba a rondear el area.

–¿Y ahora que hacemos? –Susurró Luan, sin lograr encontrar una buena salida por dondequiera que mirara.

–¿Y ese sendero?

Sin muchas otras opciones a escoger, el camino entre los varios árboles donde apuntaba Lola parecía ser su única salvación disponible. Claro, el trayecto solo llevaría al grupo más lejos de la propia fábrica; pero su numero de elecciones a tomar era tan baja como las probabilidades de sobrevivir si no hacían algo ahora mismo. Y así, sin más tiempo a perder, pero con cada segundo siendo usado con sumo cuidado, las cuatro chicas, junto con la preocupada bebe cargada en los brazos de Leni, hicieron su camino árbol por árbol, arbusto por arbusto, formación por formación, mirando atrás a cada momento por cualquier signo de peligro.

–Bien, si mis cálculos y sentido de orientación están correctos, podremos volver a la fábrica si nos dirigimos hacia-

–¡Abajo! –Interrumpió Luan lo mas bajo posible.

Sería aquí, al frente de aquella colina llena de arboles, que el peligro vendría de frente.

Fue suerte que las cinco chicas llegarán a notar a los cuatro guardias bajando cuesta abajo a tiempo, y un milagro que no las notaran al pasar de lado, ignorando los varios troncos a los lados en donde cada una de ellas permanecía oculta y callada. No fue hasta que los pasos fueran alejandose que las chicas estarían seguras de volver al camino por delante, cuidadosamente volviendo a subir unos pocos metros más-

Y hacer que Lola casi cayera al suelo al resbalar con una roca.

A diferencia de la pequeña diva, lo que caería por la colina sería la piedra, rodando cuesta abajo a una acelerada velocidad-

E impactando contra el pie de uno de los guardias. Su mirada volvería abajo, y, en un instante, arriba.

–Oigan, ¡por ahí!

Fue entonces que todo plan de un sigiloso trayecto fue arrojado fuera por la ventana.

Ni el empinado camino hacía arriba prohibiría a todas las chicas a abandonar el paso lento y cambiarlo a uno más rápido. Ni los troncos, ramas, piedras, nieve ni ninguna cosa en el camino, nada las detendría de correr lo más rápido posible por sus vidas.

–¡¿Y ahora qué hacemos?! –Preguntó Lola con pánico, casi tropezando con un pequeño tronco al saltar por encima.

–¡Solo sigan a la izquierda ahora! –Respondió Lisa, sostenida por el fuerte brazo de Leni, aún cargando a la pequeña Lily en el otro. –Este sendero debería llevarnos devuelta a la fábrica, tal vez podamos perder a los guardias en el camino si-

Pero, una vez más, el suelo y la gravedad jugarían en contra; y esta vez, no sería gentil con Lisa ni Leni.

Con tanta prisa, ninguna de las dos chicas pudo haber notado la pequeña malformación de tierra bajo sus pies a tiempo, colapsando hacia abajo tan pronto las primeras pisadas fueran pasaran por encima. La rubia, la niña y la bebe se deslizaron directo hacia abajo, afortunadamente evitando pegar contra cualquier árbol, y deteniéndose a salvo al fondo de la colina. La única desventaja: su larga distancia de las otras chicas arriba.

–¡¿Están bien?! –Gritó la comediante hacia abajo.

–¡Afirmativo, solo sigan corriendo por el sendero!

–¡Pero-

–¡Solo sigan adelante!, ¡nosotras ya volveremos con ustedes!

Aún con mucha duda en sus rostros, Luan y Lola continuaron corriendo por el sendero, prefiriendo mejor no ser las siguientes en ser marcadas de la lista de los guardias.

Ya estables, las tres chicas abajo continuaron también su camino por el bosque sin mirar atrás, ignorando como el grupo de cuatro guardias cambiaba a dos pares, tomando sus diferentes caminos. Lisa y Leni no dejaron de correr cuanto pudieran, intentando evitar chocar contra más arboles delante de ellas; podían escuchar el crujido no solo bajo sus pies, pero también de los inminentes guardas tras ellas. El pánico ya empezaba a apoderarse.

–Lisa, ¡¿hacia donde?!

–¡Solo sigue corriendo hacia adelante!

Eso no respondía para nada su pregunta.

Pero responder una pregunta, cuya respuesta Lisa ni si quiera tenía, sería algo complicado…

Hasta que el congelado lago frente a ellos se hiciera presente a su vista, con una formación de grandes piedras yaciendo al otro lado.

Y tan rapido como el cerebro de Lisa empezara a trabajar, así de rápido fue formado un nuevo plan.

–¡Sigueme, por el lago!

Aún con un resbaladizo suelo, el hielo del lago era lo suficientemente estable para mantener a las dos en pie, logrando alcanzar el otro extremo a tiempo… aunque a un torpe paso. Las grandes piedras proveerían a las tres un buen escondite, con una extensa y clara vista disponible devuelta hacia el resto lago; justo lo que Lisa necesitaba.

–Leni, toma esto y preparate.

–¿Qué quieres que haga? –Preguntó dudosa, recibiendo una pequeña piedra en su mano, con los guardias haciéndose presente al otro lado.

–Apuntale a la cabeza del sujeto a la izquierda, y espera mi señal para arrojarla; yo me encargaré del de la derecha.

–¿Quieres que lo lastime?

–Leni, tienes que hacerlo; nuestra seguridad depende de ello.

El silencio de la rubia fue seguido por una rápida pero dudosa afirmación, arreglando su posición antes de la inminente llegada de los guardias a casi medio camino.

–Espera…

Leni frunció los ojos lo más posible.

–Un poco más…

Estaba más que lista.

–¡Arrojala!

Y sin esperar más, la rubia lanzo la piedra con todas sus fuerzas-

Directo al suelo bajo los pies del guardia, deteniendose y mirando devuelta, preguntandose que diablos había sido ese extraño sonido bajo él-

Solo para que el hielo colapsara antes que pudiera encontrar su respuesta. La helada agua lo tragaría por completo en un instante.

…de acuerdo, eso también funcionaba.

–Rayos, ¡volvi a fallar!

De haber tenido tiempo, Lisa hubiera estado bien explicando lo contrario; de no ser por que la atención del segundo guardia fuera llamado hacia ellas, levantando su arma hacia arriba. No sería Lo suficientemente rápido para apuntar, antes que un frío rayo golpeara su pecho, congelando-…

Extrañamente, solo parte de abajo, rodeándolo de una débil capa de hielo.

–¿Pero que-…

Con todo el apuro, Lisa ni había notado la defectuosa parte frontal del arma hasta ahora.

–…rayos.

La caída parecía haber dañado algo después de todo.

Ahora era solo cuestión de tiempo para que el guardia fácilmente volviera a seguir corriendo tras ellas una vez se deshiciera del hielo…

A menos que… tal y como Leni…

Era su oportunidad.

Lisa recogió una filosa piedra del suelo e hizo rápidamente su camino hacia el medio del lago, calculando en su mente el estado y posición del hielo bajo ella y el guardia. A tan solo pocos metros de él, la niña se dejaría caer al suelo para deslizarse, levantaría el objeto en su mano y lo clavaría en el hielo lo más fuerte posible.

Las numerosas grietas no tardaron en aparecer, creciendo en longitud y número cada vez más, el crujido haciéndose mas notable. Y uno por uno, los pedazos fueron separandose, dejando caer al helado prisionero dentro del agua, tragandolo por completo. A menos que apurara su paso, Lisa terminaría sufriendo del mismo modo; pero por más que lo intentaba, sus pequeños pies no hacían más que resbalar por cada paso que daba. Con el hielo rompiendose tras y bajo ella, estabilizarse se volvería un esfuerzo mucho más titánico mientras más se acercaba al borde.

–Lisa, ¡salta!

Y sin dudar de la orden de la rubia, la niña dio un último impulso hacia riba, un instante antes que el hielo bajo ella colapsara por completo.

–¡Te tengo!

Y aterrizara a salvo directo hacía los brazos de la rubia, cayendo hacia la suave pila de nieve de espaldas.

–Cielos… gracias, Leni.

–No hay de qué, Lisa, me alegra que estés bien. –Respondió con una simpática sonrisa, removiendo el resto de material blanco sobre su cabello. –Oye, los que cayeron en el lago… ¿van a estar bien?

–Bueno… eh… por supuesto que sí, estarán a salvo.

–Oh… ¡ok! –Y con una sonrisa en su rostro, Leni levantó a Lisa y acomodó a Lily en su brazo de nuevo, volviendo a la ruta con la pequeña niña a su lado, dudosamente mirando hacia atrás. No tenía el suficiente corazón para decirle que, juzgando por el estado del agua, era imposible que los dos guardias pudieran si quiera alcanzar el borde vivos.

…

–¡¿Ya estamos cerca?!

Que Luan llevara la cuenta, está ya era la quinta vez que Lola hacía la misma pregunta en menos de cinco minutos.

–No lo sé, ¡solo sigue corriendo!

La comediante no podía estar irritada con la repetitiva niña; después de todo, ella también ya se había hecho la misma pregunta miles de veces más en su cabeza. Y mientras más áreas forestales cubrieran, muchas más veces la seguiría haciendo. ¿Exactamente cuántos troncos y ramas tendrían que seguir esquivando hasta llegar a la fábrica, o tal vez cualquier escondite?

–Mira, ¡ahí!

Al parecer no tanto.

Ni tan pronto ella notara aquella pequeña formación de arbustos donde Lola apuntaba, los pasos de ambas cambiarían trayecto por completo directo hacia ellos.

–En verdad espero que esto no sea venenoso. –Luan solo esperaba lo mismo que Lola; una mala broma por parte de la naturaleza era lo último que ella quería recibir. Claro que sería gracioso e irónico en un primero de abril, pero hoy no era un día para bromas o risas.

Manteniendo toda extremidad de sus cuerpos quietos, las chicas escucharon como un par de figuras llegaban a la zona, notando el crujir de la nieve bajo sus botas, acompañado de los helados vientos empezando a hacer sus recorridos entre los árboles. Puede que ambos guardias no pudieran escucharlo, pero los corazones de ambas chicas palpitaban más fuerte a no poder, y su ritmo no hacía más que acelerar mientras más cerca se dirigían sus pasos hacía ellas.

El palpitar se detendría por completo tan pronto el sujeto sacara una clase de comunicador de su bolsillo y detuviera sus pasos, tan solo al frente de ellas.

–Aquí Hudson, encontramos una pequeña parte de la familia aquí, pero en verdad necesitamos más refuerzos para encontrar al resto en la zona. Juro que deben de estar cerca.

" **Lo siento, Hudson, pero me temo que tenemos más problemas."**

–¡Maldición, ¡¿y ahora que?!

Ambas chicas hicieron todo esfuerzo para no sobresaltarse tras el grito de ira del guardia a su lado.

" **Bueno… hace unos minutos, el pequeño cerebro del tarado de Williams se rompió, y el idiota acaba de escapar de la fábrica con uno de nuestros vehículos."**

Ni Luan ni Lola entendían una sola palabra de lo que escuchaban, mucho menos de quien rayos estuvieran hablando, o lo que sucedía… en…

Un momeno… "¿fábrica?"

¡Ahí estaba el resto!

Pero… ¿exactamente que acaba de pasar ahora? No tenían ni la menor idea, y mucho menos la tenía el sujeto al otro lado de la linea, recibiendo nada más que obscenidades por parte del guardia frente a ellas. De no verse forzada a quedar congelada, ya hubiera hecho lo posible por taparle los oídos a Lola. Más nuevas vulgaridades en su vocabulario eran lo último que necesitaba para empeorar el día.

–Bueno, ¡¿y qué diablos van a hacer?!

" **Acabamos de mandar a dos de nuestros grupos para seguirlo hacia el bosque mientras dejamos al resto en la fábrica, pero… ellos no responden, así que mandamos a un grupo devuelta, junto con los otros. Deberías hacer lo mismo.''**

–¡¿Ahora que teníamos a la familia?!, por favor, ¡al diablo con eso!

El indignado guardia devolvió su comunicador a su bolsillo, siguiendo su camino por el sendero con su compañero.

–Entonces, ¿no vamos a volver?

–¡¿Estás loco?!, ¡claro que no! Yo mejor me quedo y me encargo de esas chicas estúpidas yo mismo.

–Como quieras, yo solo volveré a la fábrica; tú encárgate de ellas, ¿quieres?

Bufando devuelta, su compañero se retiró por el sendero, dejando al otro guardia solo, para el bien de ambas chicas. Y antes que pudieran dejar salir un respiro de alivio completo, el sujeto notó marcas en el suelo-

Directo hacía los arbustos.

–Huh, ¿pero que tenemos aquí?

Aún en silencio, el rostro de Luan mostraba puro terror, creciendo por cada paso que el sujeto daba a su dirección. Notar el arma levantadose detuvo su corazón por completo.

Pero la pequeña niña de rosa, por el otro lado, arreglaba sus manos.

–Lola… ¿qué estas haciendo? –Susurró preocupada a la menor.

La niña de rosa no respondió nada devuelta; solo siguió apretando sus puños cerrados, preparándose para saltar.

Notarlos respondió lo suficiente a la comediante.

–Lola, ¡no lo hagas! –Intentó susurrar más fuerte, apenas logrando tomar su brazo.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Antes que el serio guardia pudiera decir algo y apuntar a los arbustos… dos frías bolas de nieve golpearía su rostro de frente, bloqueando toda su vista. Lola, aunque confundida de donde habían venido los proyectiles, no tuvo excusa alguna para no saltar hacia el sujeto, agarrándose de su cabeza. Por más que lo intentaba, todo intento del guardia por defenderse de todos los golpes a su rostro y sacar a la niña de encima eran simplemente inútiles, tanto como intentar saber hacía adonde mandaba sus pasos.

Su ira no hacía más que aumentar, como el número de rasguños y moretones en su cara, hasta el punto de tener la suficiente rabia para arrojar a la molesta niña al suelo. Su propia mirada llena de furia llegó a preocupar a la niña tirada en la nieve, suponiendo que tal vez aquella técnica de ataque sorpresa de su programa, ''Diva Peligro,'' no funcionaba tan bien para personas de pequeño tamaño.

Lo que no era pequeño en tamaño era su miedo, viendo directo hacia el irritado guardia, a un simple paso de agarrarla-

Solo para ser recibido por un chorro de agua hacia su rostro proveniente de una flor falsa, y un fuerte empujón hacía atrás por parte de Luan. Con su vista y su inestabilidad devuelta, el guardia ni llegaría a notar el descenso de la colina tras él, sus pies resbalando antes de que pudiera reaccionar. La bajada lo llevaría directo frente al viejo tronco de los muchos contra los que chocaría en su inestable bajada. Para cuando llegara al fondo, su cuerpo no haría ningún otro movimiento.

Con un guardia menos de que preocuparse, Luan y Lola finalmente dieron su merecido suspiro de alivio, mirando devuelta a la dirección de donde vinieron aquellas oportunas bolas de nieve.

Tanto Lisa como Leni y Lily habían aprendido y practicado lo suficiente de tantas batallas de nieve devuelta en casa como para saber cómo arrojar con fuerza de la mejor manera.

–¡Buen tiro, chicas!

–Gracias, Lola. –Respondió Lisa, juntándose con el resto. –Me alegra ver que todos aún se encuentren bien.

–¿Crees que tengamos más problemas? –Preguntó la preocupada rubia mayor.

–Si proseguimos con cuidado, no creo que tengamos algún otro inconveniente. Hasta entonces, es mejor que volvamos a nuestro curso; si nos damos prisa, tal vez-

–¡Quietas ahí!

Toda la familia por igual guardo silencio completo, escuchando el crujido de pasos y la preparación de lo que sonaba como un arma tras ellos. Todos sus corazones y sus cuerpos se inmovilizaron a la misma vez tan pronto notaran al guardia saliendo de entre los árboles, su vista en todas ellas por igual.

–Vendrán conmigo, ahora, y no irán a ningún otro lado más que-

Pero sería el guardia quien terminaría yendo a otro lado; más específicamente, al suelo.

De no haber estado levantando su voz, habría notado los pasos tras de él, como también la densa rama de árbol que acababa de golpear su cabeza, mandándolo hacia la fría capa de nieve bajo sus pies, quedando completamente inconsciente.

Las chicas voltearon de una, notando al incapacitado guardia, frente a un agotado sujeto de gorro y uniforme parecido al de los otros hostiles, jadeando e intentando recuperar su aliento después de haber parecido correr un completo maratón.

–Y… así… es como se encarga uno de la basu-

–¡A ÉL!

El sujeto de gorra fue tirado al suelo de una por todas, solo para empezar a recibir continuas golpizas tras otras. ''Misericordiosas'' no era la palabra que tenía en mente para describir todos los puños y patadas que recibía.

Dios… y creía que al menos tendría un solo segundo para respirar.

–¡OIGAN, ALTO! –Intentó llamar la atención, aún entre todos los golpes. –¡¿Qué diablos creen que están haciendo?!

–¡Cállate y sufre de una vez, tonto guardia! –Respondió Lola con severidad, pateando su estómago y sacando parte de su aliento. Como si no hubiera recibido suficientes golpes ahí en este día.

–¡¿Guardia?!, ¡yo ni si quiera estoy con ellos!

–¡No lastimaras al resto de nuestra familia!

–''¿Resto?'' –Se preguntó, al momento de recibir otro golpe en su espalda por Luan, y una cachetada en su rostro por parte de Lily, haciendo caer su gorra. –Un momento, ¡¿ustedes son el resto de los Louds?!

–Recuerda ese apellido, ¡por que será el último que escucharás! –Exclamó Lola.

–¡Oigan, estoy intentando ayudarlos! Por Dios, ¡vengo con Evelyn!

Aquellas fueron las palabras mágicas para detener todo inminente impacto, incluido el de la niña de rosa, a punto de impactar su cara.

–Un momento… ¿la conoces?

–¡Claro que lo hago!, ¿creían que venía sola?

Todo miedo e ira que las chicas tuvieran dentro de ellas desapareció, dándole paso al sujeto y ayudándolo a levantarse devuelta. Leni se encargó de recoger y limpiar su gorra negra, antes de devolvérsela con una nerviosa sonrisa.

–Bueno, si usted no es un guardia, ¿exactamente quién es usted? –Preguntó Lisa, confundida por la apariencia

–Bueno, para empezar, pueden llamarme Dwight… también conocido como "el sujeto del helicóptero que casi se vuelve trizas."

–Espera, ¿ése eras tú? –Preguntó la comediante, recibiendo un pequeño cabezeo afirmando devuelta. –Vaya… parece que tu profesión dio un "mal giro."

–Luan, ese chiste no fue muy lindo de tu-

–Pffft-

Todos, incluida Leni, miraron devuelta al piloto, esbozando una mueca que intentaba mantener su risa.

–Lamento eso… soy un completo tonto para esta clase de cosas. –Admitió, arreglando un poco su arrugada prenda. –Pero ya, da igual, ¿puedo saber exactamente qué están haciendo aquí, en esta bella tarde de invierno, en medio de la nada?

–Podríamos preguntar lo mismo por usted, señor Dwight.

–¿Yo? Oh, nada tan importante… solo me convertí en carnada viva para los guardias, mientras el resto de su familia en la fábrica hacía lo suyo.

–¿Ellos siguen ahí? Creía que los llevaría con usted.

–Sí, bueno, digamos que teníamos… uh… planes, que justo ahora acaban de ser… demorados.

–¡¿Dejaste al resto solos?! –Preguntó desesperada Lola. –¿Y no tenemos absolutamente nada con que salir de este frio y condenado lugar?

–Bueno, estaba volviendo justo por eso… y tenía una van.

–"¿ _Tenía_?"

–Si, si, era para escapar con ustedes y Evelyn tan pronto volviera; pero me temo que esos tontos arruinaron la cosa, y tuve que irme por el bosque.

–¿Sin nuestra familia, o una manera de escapar? –Preguntó dudosamente Luan.

–¿Y exactamente por qué cosa creen que estoy volviendo a la fábrica? No tengo tiempo que perder, debo apurarme.

–Iremos con usted, señor Dwight. –Habló Lisa por detrás, apoyada por el resto de sus hermanas. –No dejaremos al resto de nuestra familia atrás.

–Sí, eh… ¿todos ustedes?

–Sip, y no es broma. –Respondió Luan con confianza.

–…todos ustedes están conscientes de lo que nos vamos a enfrentar adelante, ¿no?

–Oiga, nos acabamos de encargar de un grupo de esos tontos, ¿cree que no podremos con ellos también? –Alego la niña de rosa, sumándose al trayecto con el resto.

–De acuerdo, como sea, no tengo tiempo para discutir. Solo tengan cuidado, no jodan más las cosas de lo tanto que ya lo están, y puede que salgamos todos vivos de esta.

–¿Poo-poo?

–Sí, tú también, pequeña; ahora andando.

Lily dio una relajada sonrisa mientras el resto hacía su ya calmado trayecto por el bosque, con Lisa apuntando y calculando el camino a tomar. Siguiendo los senderos correctamente, tener a la vieja fábrica a la vista no tomo tanto tiempo, como llegar a ella.

Todo parecía… más tranquilo, comparado a la última vez que el resto lo había visto.

–Está algo… callado.

–Sip… demasiado. –Respondió Dwight a la comediante, haciendo su camino dentro del local con cuidado. Sus afueras parecían tan inactivas como sus interiores por donde entraban; el frio viento parecía ser el único visitante. Leni ya estaba más que preocupada.

–Creen… ¿qué se hayan ido sin nosotros?

–Improbable. –Respondió Lisa. –No creo que sea posible que todos se hayan ido tan rápido, aún cuando nos estén buscando y-

–¡Quietos!

Y ahí estaba, el comité de bienvenida, bajando por las escaleras desde el segundo piso y preparando armas, cuya sola vista petrifico al resto al voltear de una hacia ellos.

–Oh… ¡hola! Ni si quiera los habíamos visto. –Saludó Dwight, intentando esbozar una pequeña sonrisa del que el resto no le veía sentido… excepto Leni, saludando devuelta también con una simpática sonrisa. –¿Pasan por aquí seguido?

–Mejor cállate, graciosito, antes que decidamos hacerlo por ti y-

–Oigan, ¡por aquí, apestosos!

Tan concentrados se habían encontrado todos los guardias al frente como para notar o reaccionar a tiempo contra los barriles rodando directo hacia abajo, impactando fuertemente por sus espaldas. La familia se apartó de una de los varios objetos en su camino, aprovechando el momento para buscar cobertura y escondite. Aún en su apuro, podían reconocer a las diferentes figuras arriba de las escaleras.

Desde arriba, Lynn Jr. tenía muchos más barriles de donde los últimos habían venido, y una compañía entera a su lado para arrojar lo que quedaba hacía abajo, hasta no tener nada más a disposición.

Pero los barriles fueron solo el comienzo.

–¡A LA CARGA!

Ahora venía la verdadera paliza, al sonar del grito de la deportista.

Sin dudarlo dos veces, Lincoln, Lori, Luna, Lynn, Lucy, Lana y Evelyn bajaron de una hacia los distraídos guardias, saltando de una contra todos ellos por igual.

Aquella acción fue lo único que el resto de la familia necesito ver para cargar de la misma manera, todos directo al mismo grupo enemigo.

Con ambos grupos más que equilibrados, cada uno empezó su propia pelea a la vez.

–Lana, ¿estás lista? –Exclamo la niña de rosa, corriendo hacia uno de los guardias.

–¡Hagámoslo! –Respondió una confiada Lana, corriendo desde el otro lado.

Y antes que el guardia pudiera procesar lo que sucedía, dos pequeñas gemelas ya andaban colgando de su cuerpo. Lola, con todas sus fuerzas, se sostenía de la cabeza, mientras Lana se encargaba de las piernas. La falta de estabilidad del sujeto lo mando directo al suelo, justo adonde las dos querían.

–¡Ahora, Lana!

La chica de gorro rojo fue de una directo hacia los cordones de las botas, sacandolos de ambos pares mientras su gemela se encargaba del tipo. Antes de saberlo, el guardia ya se encontraba aturdido y atado con cordones, sin poder hacer mucho en el suelo.

Ambas niñas chocaron manos entre ellas, antes de seguir con otro desafortunado guardia.

Otro de ellos no estaba teniendo su mejor día.

–¡MIS OJOS!

Al ver a su enemigo correr hacia una pared mientras restregaba sus ojos a más no poder, Leni podía ver ahora por que Lori siempre le advertía sobre el cuidadoso uso de perfumes a spray al momento de usarlo cerca al rostro. Juraría tener mucho más cuidado de ahora en adelante… a diferencia de otro guardia a su lado, acabando de resbalar con un charco de agua en el suelo al intentar dirigirse contra Luan, agradeciendo aún tener agua de sobra en su flor falsa.

–Oops, ¡lamento haber "aguado" tu fiesta!

Un chiste. Eso fue lo último que el sujeto escucharía antes de dirigirse a ser golpeado por un tubo de metal al frente de su cabeza.

Una vez más, Dwight había golpeado en el blanco.

–Vaya, ¡parece que este sujeto ''tubo'' un problema en el camino!

Luan no pudo evitar reír un poco, mucho menos tras hacer resbalar a otro sujeto más para hacerlo caer.

Demasiado entretenida como para notar a otro guardia tras ella, apunto de darle una paliza-

De no haber sido detenido a tiempo por un inminente rayo de atrás, congelando mitad de su cuerpo, de sus piernas a su cadera. Aunque en un imperfecto estado, el arma congeladora de Lisa no era tan inútil después de todo.

–Lily, ¡adelante!

Y de no haber estado tan desconcentrado en liberarse de su helada mitad, el sujeto no hubiera recibido la horrible sorpresa de un pañal sucio directo hacia su rostro; todas sus fuerzas empezaron a ser mejor usadas para no dejar salir el almuerzo de su estómago. Con un apestoso trapo cegando sus ojos, está fue la perfecta oportunidad para Lori para simplemente empujar y deslizar el sujeto directo hacia una gran caja, en donde unas preparadas gemelas veían como la carga terminaba deslizándose dentro. Lola rápidamente se encargó de poner la tapa, y Lana martilló todo clavo que tuviera a mano. Una caja bien sellada dejó a todos satisfechos.

Uno menos, y otros más quedaban. No que el resto de la familia estuviera teniendo problema con eso ahora mismo.

Lucy de hecho estaba pasando un entretenido momento distrayendo a dos de los guardias y llevándolos a otras zonas inactivas de la fábrica. Hasta ella no podía evitar sonreír al notar lo confundidos que llegaban a estar tan pronto se metiera dentro de los ductos y ambos perdieran su rastro. Todo iba de acuerdo al plan, tan solo tendría que reunirse con los otros ahora y…

–¡¿Adónde diablos se metió ella?!

–¡Me importa un diablo!, ¡solo encuéntrala y-

–Oigan, ¡par de buenos para nada! –Ambos confundidos sujetos voltearon hacia atrás. –¡¿Listos para un tour?!

Ninguno de los dos obtendría el tiempo de actuar, al ser arrebatados por encima de un movedor de carga a ruedas, empujado por Luna, Lincoln y Lucy. Deshacerse de los problemas nunca había sido tan divertido para ellos.

–Última parada: ¡el cuarto de almacenamiento en Tontolandia!

Y tan pronto el peliblanco hablara, ambos hermanos dirigieron el movedor directo hacia el cuarto de almacenamiento, soltándola y dirigiéndola directo hacia adentro. El sonido del cargador y ambos sujetos chocando contra la pared fue lo único que los tres necesitaron escuchar para cerrar la puerta de una, obstruyéndola con toda caja a disposición.

Otro problema resuelto.

Un sujeto menos del que Lynn, mirando desde lejos, tendría que encargarse de los otros que ya había tratado. Una pena, porque los últimos ya estaban siendo torturados vivos por el spray de Leni, acompañado por la técnica de pretzel humano de Lori.

Tal vez podría conseguir más en la plataforma de la esquina, claro, si no estuvieran cayendo uno por uno por Evelyn, acabando de bloquear golpes por delante, y mandando la cabeza de un sujeto directo a la pared, otro al suelo por un fuerte golpe, y a otro lanzándolo sobre la baranda hacia abajo. Demasiado ocupada como para mirar a sus espaldas.

–Evelyn, ¡detrás de ti!

De no haber sido por la rápida advertencia de Lynn, la cabeza de la mujer ya hubiera tomado una horrible golpiza por parte de un inminente tubo de metal tras ella.

Por fortuna, su rápido actuar bloquearía a tiempo el fuerte impacto con sus manos, agarrando el objeto y devolviendo una fuerte patada hacia el estomago del sujeto. Aquel empuje solo fue repetido cuando Lynn lo devolvió a la fuerza con otra patada a su espalda, mandándolo devuelta hacia Evelyn-

Quien mando su tubo directo hacia su rostro, el impacto sacándole un diente y volteándolo al otro lado-

Solo para finalmente ser recibido por un fuerte puñetazo hacia su arruinada cara, mandándolo directo a morder el polvo en el suelo.

–Knock-out, ¡nena!, ¡woohoo! –Celebró la deportista, sacando su lengua contra el inconsciente sujeto a sus pies. Aunque no mostrando la misma energía por afuera, Evelyn sentía la misma satisfacción en el interior.

Y vaya que estaba satisfecha; todos habían logrado acabar con todos los guardias en la zona, celebrando todos por igual. Demonios, hasta Dwight aún tenia la suficiente energía para chocar manos con los otros.

Aún con una buena celebración, "tiempo" era lo que menos quería gastar ahora mismo.

–De acuerdo, ¡todos afuera! Tenemos que irnos de aquí antes que llegue el resto de la compañía.

Ninguno estuvo en contra de la orden, mucho menos pensó dos veces en subir en la van dejada en el estacionamiento, justo con el suficiente espacio para todos… aunque significara estrujarse un poco para tan solo cerrar la puerta. Evelyn siguió después, tras recoger todas sus pertenencias confiscadas dentro, incluyendo su afortunado e ileso walkman, poniéndose una vez más tras el volante.

Afortunadamente, ni el peso ni la falta de espacio le darían problemas a Evelyn con alejarse del local a toda marcha, dejando el lugar fuera de su vista en poco tiempo.

–Eso… fue… ¡genial!

Todos atrás acordaron de una con la deportista, con afirmaciones y felices celebraciones siguiéndole.

–¡Y jodidamente peligroso! –Y entonces toda celebración fue instantáneamente detenida al sonar de la seria reprensión de la castaña mayor. –Volver a la fábrica fue la decisión más estúpida y mortal que hubieran podido tomar; pudieron haber… bueno, ¡salido heridos!

–Oye, todos estamos a salvo, ¿no? –Todos acordaron con Lincoln. –Nada salió mal.

–Si, ¡milagrosamente! –Bufó devuelta con seriedad. –En verdad no entiendo en que estaban pensando…

El silencio tomo completo control del ambiente dentro del vehículo; seriedad y decepción se hicieron notar en los rostros de algunos de los miembros.

–Aun así…. –Ni uno solo de la familia faltó en regresar su atención hacia la chica. –Gracias por salvarnos.

Contagiosas sonrisas fueron lo que se expandió entre toda la familia por igual.

–¿Y ahora qué? –Pregunto Lana, asomándose desde atrás.

–Bueno, no estamos tan lejos de la guarida; llegaremos pronto, y podrán hablar con su padre, lo prometo.

Sonrisas fueron acompañadas por suspiros de alivio. Desde la ventanita del frente, Evelyn podía notar como el resto, además de acomodarse y descansar después de un largo día, ya empezaba a contar los segundos hasta llegar a salvo… si nada más se metía en el camino de nuevo.

Aunque… se preguntaba si…

…

 **En algún lugar desconocido**

–Adivina que demonios sucedió, James.

El jefe ni si quiera le prestó atención al sujeto tras de él; la pantalla al frente le estaba ganando con ello.

–Adivina, ¡joder!

–El resto acaba de escapar, ¿no? –Finalmente respondió con simpleza.

–Maldita sea, ¡que listo eres!, ¡¿no?

–Bueno, eso ya no importa ahora.

La fuerza de como Kingston presionaba sus puños no hizo más que aumentar. Podía sentir el bombeo de sus venas incrementando en sus manos; un poco más de esta tontería sin sentido, y todas terminarían haciendo un desorden en el suelo.

–Eso-… ¡¿eso no qué?!

–No importa un carajo ahora, te llame porque-

El clic de una pistola a sus espaldas hizo callar sus palabras, quedando completamente callado y congelado. Si se concentraba, podía llegar a escuchar el fuerte respiro de Jack, sosteniendo su arma y apuntando directo hacia su cabeza.

–Dame una simple y pequeña razón para simplemente no volarte tu cerebro a pedazos ahora mismo.

–Hubo un cambio de planes, Jack, conseguimos algo mejor. –Respondió con suma calma, sorprendentemente para el irritado sujeto. –Hace casi un día, Cosmonaut interceptó una clase de extraña frecuencia en la ciudad de Janesville, mientras perseguíamos a Lynn; no teníamos ni la menor idea de que diablos se trataba, o de donde venía.

Aún quieto en su posición, James escribió en el teclado de la computadora, buscando y encontrando lo que necesitaba sin mucho problema.

–Hasta hoy.

El jefe espero hasta que Jack se acercara más hacia él, lo suficiente para notar el mapa extendido en la pantalla. Un círculo rojo rodeaba el centro del mapa, sobre el medio de lo que parecía de un almacén abandonado, a las afueras de Chicago. De todos los lugares que pudo haber escogido en el país entero, James solo esperaba en su interior que Cosmonaut no hubiera cometido un grave error al seleccionar un lugar en medio de la nada.

–Pero eso no es todo; conseguimos algo más.

James abrió otro de los archivos, otro mapa más, pero en medio de una clase de campo granjero. Otro círculo rojo llamó su atención, notando una de las supuestamente desaparecidas vanes del equipo encargado de la matriarca Loud, estacionado en medio de un viejo granero, en alguna parte del estado de Illinois.

–Alfa…

Y con eso, el jefe devolvió su mirada, tan fría como el resto de su rostro.

–Olvida al resto por ahora. Cambio de planes: consigue a tu equipo, iremos de caza.

…

 **En alguna parte en la frontera de Illinois**

'' **Eve… ¿estás segura de esto?**

–Por completo, Zac; ellos merecen saber algo, es lo menos que puedo hacer para calmarlos y devolverles el favor por todo.

El silencio se quedó en la línea por un buen tiempo, antes que el informante finalmente respondiera después de un largo suspiro.

'' **Bien, de acuerdo… dame un segundo, ve llamando al resto.''**

La chica no tardó más en salir de entre los árboles y dirigirse hacia el grupo, descansando al lado de la van, oculta en medio de un tranquilo bosque. Después de una larga tarde, y con el sol a pronto ponerse de nuevo, la familia ya se sacia de las provisiones sacadas del mercado, calmando su hambre sin alguna distracción.

–Oigan, ¡chicos! –Y entonces toda mirada se devolvió hacia ella. –Hay alguien que quiere hablar con ustedes.

Los Loud pasaron adelante, con Lincoln tomando el transmisor de la chica, todos confundidos por igual por el silencio al otro lado.

" **¿Ho-…hola?"**

Hasta que una voz familiar se hiciera presente,

–¿Papa?

" **¿Chicos?, ¡¿son ustedes?!"**

–¡Papa!

" **¡En verdad son todos ustedes!"**

El aire fue inundando por tantas voces alegres, cada una cubriendo a la otra, saliendo de todas sus bocas a un ritmo acelerado. Entre toda la familia, la chica notó como el único niño peliblanco la miraba devuelta, devolviendo un rostro hecho completamente de felicidad y calma. Mucha fue la ruidosa alegría que resonó entre toda la familia; tan contagiosa, que ni si quiera intentó oponerse contra la pequeña sonrisa formándose en su rostro. Viviría y dejaría suceder.

–Oye, Evie.

Y tras ella, venía Dwight, el menos viéndose mejor en sus heridas…

Pero no podía decir lo mismo de su serio rostro.

–Hola Dwight, ¿cómo te sientes?

–Estoy bien, pero… escucha, necesito-

–¿Has escuchado algo devuelta de la base?, ¿hemos logrado sacar algo de Lynn?

–Pues no por ahora, pero ese no es el-

–Huh, bueno, supongo que-

–¡Evelyn! –Sobresaltarse era lo único que Evelyn nunca había esperado hacer, mucho menos por culpa de un serio Dwight. –Escúchame, hay que hablar.

–Bien… ¿pero que necesitas?

–No, Evie, yo no necesito nada.

El pequeño objeto en la mano del piloto captó su atención de una.

–Un momento, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

–Zac me encargó dártelo; planeaba hacerlo en la fábrica, pero… bueno, ya sabes que sucedió.

–Sí, lo sé, pero ¿exactamente que sucede?

–No hay tiempo de explicar, Evie, solo póntelo.

Y sin tener que escuchar otra vez, la chica encendió y ajusto el comunicador en su oído, teniendo cuidado de no romperlo. Lo primero y único que recibió devuelta fue el largo ruido de estática. No importa como lo moviera o ajustara, Evelyn no lograba deshacerse del irritante sonido, zumbando más fuerte en su cabeza.

Bah… bueno, el nuevo invento de Zachary no funcionaba tan bien después de todo.

¿Tal vez la batería jugaba en contra? Si fuera el caso, esta no sería la primera vez que chatarra como esa no servi-

" _ **Esto sirve, Evie."**_

Y entonces, el mundo alrededor de ella se congeló por completo.

Las felices voces de la familia a sus espaldas solo se volvieron nada más que un desorden borroso.

Toda parte de su cuerpo no tendría la suficiente fuerza para moverse un pequeño centímetro.

Y su respiración, al principio tan quieta como ella, aceleró su ritmo al mismo paso que su corazón palpitaba.

Todo eso, por culpa de una sola voz; una que debía de estar viniendo del mas allá.

–¿A-…An-… Andrew?

Esta tenía que ser una broma.

" _ **Hola, Evelyn.''**_

Una de muy mal gusto.

" _ **Tenemos mucho de qué hablar… pero tan poco tiempo."**_

…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Huh… bien, eso fue algo."**_

 **Sip, sin duda lo fue.**

" _ **Bueno, ¿para cuando el próximo capítulo? Digo, parece que aún falta algo para-"**_

 **La historia entrará en pausa.**

"…"

…

"… _ **¿perdón?"**_

 **Pues lo que dije: la historia entrará en pausa. ¿Por cuánto? Eso lo decidiré yo. Hasta entonces, para compensarlo, volveré a Neon Days.**

 **Y… bueno, eso es básicamente todo lo que debía decir, solo disculparme por tal vez tardado (aunque, pensándolo bien, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que actualizo dos veces en un solo mes. ¿Se repetirá? No lo creo, al menos por un buen tiempo).**

 **Con eso fuera del camino, ya es momento de agradecerles a todos por haber leído hasta aquí por ahora; espero que hayan estado disfrutando de todo.**

 **Como también vuelvo a agradecer a mi amigo Masteralan116 por su comentario diario.**

 **(Puede que la misión haya terminado en fracaso… pero este solo fue el principio de algo que… bueno, ya lo verás en poco.**

 **¿Suerte, o habilidad? Sea lo que sea que haya sido, los Loud finalmente acaban de salir de la tormenta, a lugares más calmados; pero… ¿por cuánto? Con este final, parece que no por mucho. La diversión nunca acaba. Al menos pueden estar satisfechos que la operación haya ido bien, y todos vuelvan a ver otro día; o, bueno, al menos por ahora.**

 **Me alegra que te haya gustado la última parte (además de sus momentos graciosos), y lo mismo espero por esta continuación.**

 **Gracias por todo el apoyo que me has estado dando desde el principio. Te deseo lo mejor de lo mejor para tus escritos, trabajos, y vida; que puedas lograr lo que te propongas a hacer.**

 **¡Mucha suerte!)**

 **Y, con todo lo dicho y hecho, me despido hasta entonces. Comenzaré a trabajar en Neon Days, y continuaremos con esta historia en otro momento. Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo y ánimo desde el principio, y por mantener esta rueda girando hasta el día de hoy.**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
